Yugioh 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: ENDED. Goodwin finds a pink Jello-blob in the Kaiba Dome. Inside is a girl who houses the power of the Crimson Dragon in her body. Can she and the Signers save the world? Can she be saved from Goodwin? Yusei x OC. Crow x OC.
1. Prologue

The Avatar of Bahamut Presents:

Yu-gi-oh!5Ds: Legacy of the Star Princess

Prologue:

_A long time ago, there was a tribe known as "The People of the Stars." They revered a being known as the Crimson Dragon, who watched over them as a star in the sky known as the Dragon Star. However, there were once terrible forces that threatened them along with the rest of the world. So, the Dragon Star sent a gift to the King, hidden inside a pink mass called "The Dragon's Cocoon" by the people. The king called upon his subjects to pull away the mass. Inside was a young woman whom the Crimson Dragon had endowed with great power, including the ability to call the Crimson Dragon and become one with it. The Dragon told the King the girl had few memories of her past life, so it would not pain her to be called away from her old life by her destiny, which was to defeat the evil that dwelt in this world. So, when she awoke, the King adopted the girl as his own daughter. Because of her unusual powers and almost celestial appearance, she was known throughout the land as the Star Princess._

_But the king did not adopt her so out of charity. The King hoped to use the woman's power to become a god. However, his people admired him, and they would be ashamed to discover his selfishness. So, he tried to draw attention away from himself by marrying his new daughter off to a warrior who happened to be a signer (a person blest with some power tied to the Crimson Dragon). _

_The young woman was kind and naïve, but extremely strong-willed. She found the warrior to be self-centered and had no feelings of romantic love for him. The Princess was truly in love with another warrior who was also a signer, but of lower rank. He was kind and courageous and gentle, the traits the woman found worthy in a future king and husband. He was also liked by the other two signers (two girls the Princess befriended) and all of the friends the Princess had made. However, the king would not allow the two of them to marry at first. But, he discovered that the abnormal pairing would draw even more attention away from him in the previous union. So, he allowed them to be married._

_This enraged her previous suitor, and as revenge against her new husband, he tried to take away her virginity, hoping that soiling her would change the king's mind. But, she herself was a fighter, and as she pinned him to the ground, she told him that physical purity was not and all that mattered was that she was pure of spirit and that she would share herself with only the man she loved._

_The king was angry with the warrior and wished to execute him for his disrespect of the king's whishes, but the husband pleaded with him to spare his life, as the two of them had been friends._

_Instead, the warrior made amends to the Princess by becoming a loyal guardian to herself and husband. _

_But just as things seemed to calm, the evil corrupted the King and told him that the only way to bring out the Crimson Dragon from her body and ascend to godhood was to kill her. _

_One fateful night, he called her for a drink, but she did not know it was poison. She drank it, and fell unconscious. The Dragon came, and tried to punish the King by stripping him of his own sign (he was also a signer). The four other signers felt the pain of the Princess, leapt from their beds and rushed to her side._

_History has forgotten what would save her and whether she did survive, but it is known that the king was stripped of his sign and was further punished for breaking his promise to the Crimson Dragon. And… the evil was sealed away that night, not to return again._

_A prophecy many centuries after the people of the stars faded away into the rest of the world was made that the evil would return one day, and another Star Princess and five signers would be born to stop it. _

_Many things would be the same. However this time history would not forget her fate and perhaps what happened to her in the past would be remembered. _

_Now, her story begins anew, in New Domino City …_

**Author's Note: I don't own copyright to anything. I have a no flaming policy. But, review of any other kind are welcome! So, please R&R as they say... This is an introduction to the story, and Episode 1 is up… Also, if you can guess who the characters are and who they were in the prologue (as accurately as possible)I will write a poem of your favorite Yu-gi-oh!5Ds character (as long as I know who they are, I haven't seen the whole series as of yet). **


	2. Episode 1:Fallen from the Stars

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh!5D's. I only believe in Good Writing and Bad Writing. Also, my offer to write a poem for the person who guesses who the characters are from the Prologue still stands. Have a nice day. And don't forget to R&R, and tell your buddies to do the same.**

Night had descended over New Domino City. Stars wandered the sky and the world seemed to be wrapped in a thick blue blanket. However, lights still flickered from buildings and people still went and came on the streets, for there was life at night, too.

Rex Goodwin gazed out over the now empty Kaiba Dome with satisfaction. The middle aged man's hair was long and gray, hanging over his suit. His blue eyes wandered, as if to expect something. His assistant, Lazar, in a white suit and red coat and bearing an uncanny resemblance to a circus performer, awaited him to speak.

In the back, reclining on the Sofa was an impatient Jack Atlas, decked out in his blue and white Evil-Kenivalesque attire.

"The Fortune Cup was meant to locate the Signers… those with power tied to the Crimson Dragon. And, though you lost the duel and your title to Yusei today, Jack, that objective was still met. So, you are not losing my sponsorship."

"But, Mr. Goodwin, What about…?" Lazar meant to Question Jack's fate following this, and what would need to be done about Yusei and the other signers, but was cut short by the sudden hissing noise that pierced the silence and echoed through the stadium.

"What's that?" He turned around, stunned by the light of what appeared to be a fiery mass bolting through the heavens towards the stadium. Jack Atlas got up out of curiosity, not yet seeing the oncoming object. Goodwin mused.

_Could this be a sign from the Crimson Dragon?_

As it came closer and closer to the tower in which they were standing, Lazar panicked and started toward the elevator. Goodwin warned him to wait a moment before running. Jack backed away slowly, but peered out of the corners of his eyes to see the object now seconds away from the Window.

"Mr. Goodwin!?" Lazar cried, his dark eyes were filled with horror. However, it could be seen the flames suddenly disappeared as the mass crashed through the window, passed Mr. Goodwin; it finally halted a foot short of Jack and Lazar.

Mist filled the room for a moment, but eased out the shattered window. Goodwin approached with intrigue and caution as it began to lift. Jack and Lazar were almost frozen in place, moderately traumatized.

The thing was a rose-shaded, oval-shaped substance. Mr. Goodwin touched his hand to it, surprised the find it was not hot at all. In fact, the material jiggled, almost like it was made of Jell-O.

_It can't be! It's not possible! But…_

"Mr. Goodwin? What is that thing?" Lazar questioned.

Goodwin grimaced as he slowly backed up from the mass.

"It…is the key to summoning the Crimson Dragon."

"But sir, I thought the signers were the key."

"Yes…but, there's another piece of the puzzle beyond that, Lazar."

Jack squinted as he got a closer look at the object. His eyes widened as he saw a faintly human like figure floating in the center. He quickly looked up at Goodwin.

"I could swear I was seeing things, but I thought I saw a person in there!"

Goodwin frowned as he too began to see the eerie shape. "You may be right."

_I guess it is…The prophecy is coming true after all._

Suddenly, three guards came dashing through the elevator, breathing heavily.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we are fine. But, I believe someone is trapped in this ball here."

The men saw the mass and obtained puzzled expressions. Mr. Goodwin shook his head. He pointed to the mass and instructed them to get out their blades and start slicing away. Then Goodwin, Jack, and Lazar moved to the other side of the room.

Men on each point dug deep into the ball, slowly peeling it away like peeling a banana. Minutes passed as they tossed parts to one side and came closer to the center, until one man hit the "heart". It was just small and circular, and now the shape was well defined and obviously humanoid, and the curves suggested the specimen to be female in nature.

One man struck the heart with a knife, and a blood-like substance oozed like a bleeding wound. He cut a straight line from tip to tip, and had the other two men dig their hands into each open side. He then motioned to them, and they ripped the heart open like corn husk, with liquid gushing forth onto the floor.

It was a minute or two before things calmed down. But, just as the last few trickles of ooze dribbled onto the floor, a body gently slid out into the pond of red pulp.

"Sweet Mother! There really was a person in there!"

The body was covered by a film that prevented the liquid from touching it, which they started pulling away carefully after they removed from the mess and laid it on a part of the floor that was not yet soiled.

Seeing that it was indeed a human, a man checked for a pulse and breathing, confirming the specimen to be living. And, seeing that the person was a woman, and a young woman at that, he quickly removed his police jacket to cover her torso and chest up, for she was completely naked.

"She's is ok, but unconscious. I think she should be sent to a hospital." One of the men suggested. Mr. Goodwin took a good look at her before agreeing to send for an ambulance.

Her eyes were closed, but he could see that her hair, shoulder-length and golden brown, her skin was light and soft, and her build and facial features suggested that she was Caucasian. She was a small woman, only a couple of inches above five feet, a tad round, but proportionate in her structure. And, she appeared to be slightly younger than Jack Atlas. However, what intrigued Goodwin were the marks glowing on her neck, shoulders, and forearms. His light blue eyes studied them carefully. They glittered crimson and resembled mark similar to what the signers possessed, each resembling a part of the Crimson Dragon. They faded away by the time the paramedics arrived, which was a relief for him, as he did not want to rouse suspicion more than he already had.

Jack also made observations of his own, but not for the same reasons. Though the woman was not "sexy" by a magazine definition, she had a pleasant (somewhat innocent) and welcoming appearance, with a subtle erotic air to it. His steely-violet eyes fixated on her, following her as the white-clad doctors lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her away to an ambulance waiting outside. He was almost in a daze until Lazar's annoying voice called him out of his trance.

"I can see you are just as curious to know who this woman is as I am."

The young man smirked, running his hand through his well kept blonde hair.

"Perhaps, but maybe that's just because everybody is thinking it."

Goodwin walked over to the guards, who were conversing with a nurse on the scene. He related to them what he thought was necessary to tell them in order to care for the girl, but then, he let them proceed with a warning.

"Tell no one of this. If anyone asks who this girl is, you will tell them the girl is a foreign relative of mine, visiting from America with her family. She was in an accident and has been sent to the hospital to recuperate from her injuries. And, she was the only survivor, as to account for whereabouts of her parents. That is what is to be said, understand?"

They all agreed, as Director Goodwin was rarely questioned by those of higher standing in New Domino. A clean-up and repair crew was also sent for, to bag up what remained of the substance and fix the damage done to the tower.

A scientist named Zigzix, having received word from Lazar about the incident, came rushing over to collect a sample of the ooze, the foreskin of the heart, and a piece of the outer-layer of the pink Jell-O blob in order to analyze it.

His brown hair was frayed and his glasses were crooked over his middle-aged, hooked nose. He jumped excitedly as he was given a bag containing the samples.

"I want you to see if any of this has significance and if you can find what its function is." He was instructed by Goodwin.

"Fabulous! I'll get to work right away, Director!" And just as quickly as he came, Zigzix was off like a lightning bolt, impatient to start studying the mysterious compounds.

Goodwin finally allowed Jack Atlas and Lazar to retire for the night, and all of them soon went home. Jack's caretaker, Mina, was not at Jack's posh-modern apartment, as she had also gone home for the night.

As he fell asleep that night, his mind was bombarded with the face of the mysterious girl, a ghost was haunting him between reality and the world of dreams.

_There's something about her, besides the fact she came out of some weird…whatever… Why can't I get her out of my head?_

…

That night, each of the signers whom had not yet seen her, including Luna, Akiza, and Yusei, dreamt of a girl with Earth-red eyes who wept, as she mourned the loss of a life to which returning was impossible. Yet much of it would remain burned into her memory, for the events of her past would allow her to understand the present, and perhaps grant her foresight into the future. Whoever she was, her only fear in facing the world anew was to face it alone.

…

First, there was only black and silence. Stillness with no rhythm. As the signers had begun to fall asleep that night, Sidney gradually awakened, stirring from nightmares and confusing dreams. The lights were so bright that she could barely keep her eyes open to see where she was. Her neck and shoulders and even her arms seemed to ache and felt as if they were seared by fire.

Silence still abounded, but now there was a faint sound of a radiator coming from the end of the hospital room. Sidney found her mind also had little noise to fill it, for whatever happened before was clouded for now.

Sidney remembered her nightmares, though, as if they were memories in and of themselves. She had been lost in a dark place unrecognizable to her, and a long, snake-like dragon that seemed to be entirely composed of flames had its tail wrapped around her, as it drew symbols into her flesh with its claws that caused unbearable pain.

She was drenched in what seemed to be her own blood, but no wounds were present. The dragon looked as if he was carefully studying her, observing her, as if she were a fruit being inspected for ripeness. That was what she remembered, but when she lifted up her hands, there was nothing on her, she was clean. All that she felt was the weight of the hospital gown and blankets that had been piled on her to keep her warm.

She felt sleep descending again, but as her eyes closed, a series of shadowy figures clouded the bright lights and seemed to call back that darkness that existed in her mind before, the darkness of her dream.

But her dream was different this time. She was in a room made of stone, with sunlight and a stream of water filtering into a pond where she was sitting, looking up to the sun. The water rippled quietly on her legs. The walls were inscribed with illustration of the dragon she had seen before. Yet there was no fear or pain or darkness now, only the sound of water.

Next, voices started to fill the room, whispering softly in a language she could not understand. In time they faded to the sound of footsteps, yet there was nobody there. And then, she felt a hand on her waist, slowly followed by another, arms holding her. She felt someone was behind her, pulling her close to them. She could not turn around to look, and when she tried to speak no voice came forth to ask. Only a feeling of warmth, only a sense of passion, as she saw a man's shadowy face resting on her shoulder. Sidney felt her back against him, and him holding her gently in a lover's embrace. He whispered to her in the same language as the voices before.

Though she did not understand each word, she knew he spoke of her with love and admiration. The seventeen year old seemed to remember having praise before, but none had ever spoken of her with such sweet tenderness.

She wished to stay with him, whoever he was. But she felt this dream fading away as her nightmare had, and the world of reality was coming back to take her. She wished not to be parted from him. She begged and pleaded in her mind to stay awhile longer.

But then, the man finally spoke in words she could understand, his voice was rich and filled with longing.

"Though it pains me to leave you, we shall meet again, in reality. And then, we really will be together. You needn't worry of that…

I wait to see you again…"

**Well, that was short, but that was Episode 1 for you. Remember you can R&R and my offer still stands. Also, for speculation's sake, is there anything you hope will happen in the story, as a reader?**

**And, since I don't get a lot of readers, to increase readership, would you the reader do me a favor by telling people you know (if you liked this story) to also read this story? Thanks.**


	3. Episode 2: Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty!

**Hi everybody and welcome back. I just want to briefly say that Coke head gets 5, no, 10 points for guessing two characters from the prologue! (I thought it would be obvious She will win her poem of her favorite Yu-gi-oh!5D's Character. All she needs to do is tell me who that is...I love it when people speculate. Speculation is fun! Ok…*coughs* R&R…**

A short, chubby nurse escorted Goodwin and Lazar down the pastel cream hallway to where the girl was sleeping, in a secluded room at the very end. The nurse carried papers on a clipboard in her right arm.

"So, how did she do through the rest of the night?" Lazar smile eagerly. The nurse checked the record kept by other nurses who were watching her.

"According to the records we took, she did wake up panting in the middle of the night; we believe she may have been having nightmares. But, she fell back asleep after that and hasn't woken up since. The good news is her vital signs are normal and she looks like she's going to be just fine other than that." The nurse put on her glasses to read the paperwork underneath the observations.

"It also seems we've found her identification as well."

Goodwin raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me she already has records?"

The nurse nodded. "Yeah. Says her name is Sidney Clay-Jacques. Seventeen years old. Born in Fort Dodge, Iowa. Her father, Mr. Clay-Jacques came to New Domino from America to work at Kaiba Corporation until recently when he went on a business trip to Jerusalem and was killed in a Suicide Bombing at Kaiba Corporation's Israeli headquarters. Records say it was because of his death that all except for two others made it out alive and unharmed."

Lazar winced. "How terrifying…I think I read about that on the internet not too long ago."

Goodwin sighed. "Does she have any other family?"

"If she does, they have no records that tie to hers. Her mother disappeared shortly after her birth." The nurse opened the door for them.

"So she has no one?"

"No, it's quite tragic, I think."

"So somebody would need to take her in until she's of legal adulthood, correct?"

The nurse looked suspiciously at Goodwin, but restrained herself from inquiring about his intentions. The two of them walked in to find Sidney still asleep in the little white room. A heart monitor kept track of her pulse, and there was a glass of water by her bedside for when she woke up.

Just as Goodwin was about to speak, he heard the nurse call to someone.

"They're over here, Mr. Atlas."

Jack Atlas, wearing an outfit similar but more flamboyant than the one from yesterday, was escorted by another nurse and Mina, the girl who was assigned to look after him. She was tired this morning after being up so late to observe the final match of the Fortune Cup, her short, boyish style hair was slightly off and her storm gray suit a tad uneven.

"Jack, it's only 7:30 on a Sunday. What are you doing up so early?" Lazar snickered. Jack ignored him and went straight up to Goodwin. The nurse who'd led them there was sent off for other duties, and Mina stood quietly at the door, peering in at the sleeping girl. Goodwin's expression was unpleasant, as he wasn't expecting Jack to be there at all today.

"I just wondered if anyone knows anything more about the girl."

Goodwin looked back at the girl. "Well. We know her name is Sidney now, and she's not so mysterious as we thought. But, she hasn't woken up yet."

Jack mused. "Sidney…not exactly an exotic name now, is it."

Mina glared at him when he had his back to her.

"I heard she's been through a lot. Maybe she needs to be left alone."

"Perhaps. I do have a meeting with Zigzix concerning the samples he was observing. Lazar, we need to go. We'll be back shortly with the Social Services coordinator to arrange a Foster Home for this girl." Goodwin bid the nurse farewell and left, with Lazar energetically trailing behind him.

"If it's no trouble, I'd like to go in and see her." Jack told the nurse. The nurse shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok… but she's not awake and we don't know when she will be."

Mina spoke and requested to speak to the nurse privately while Jack strolled into the room. There was a smile wooden writing desk and a chair near the bed, from which he swiped the chair and had a seat next to the sleeping Sidney.

"Sidney…"

He reached over and stroked her hand, which was balled into a fist. He peered from the corner of his eye to see nobody was coming back yet. He then looked back at her, and started to lean toward her until their faces were merely inches apart from each other. Jack closed his eyes and attempted to kiss her.

Yet, just as he grazed her cheek, Sidney made a muffled noise. Jack pulled away, feeling confused. He said nothing as he looked into her reddish-brown eyes. He was breathing a little more heavily, and he felt a little warm like he was ill. But he knew he wasn't sick and told himself that he was being ridiculous.

The girl was still dazed and wasn't quite out of her dream.

"You needn't worry…" She mumbled. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

However, Sidney was not referring to him at all. For a moment, she was not even aware there was another person in the room. She was thinking of the young man in her dream, who promised that he would meet her in the real world and that she would see his face. Jack put his hand over hers, carefully trying to bring her attention into the waking world.

Sidney felt a strong, gloved hand on hers. She rolled over on her side to see this young man holding her hand. His gaze was averted, as if he was nervous, but it was hard to tell how he was so. He saw she was almost fully awake now and drew his hand away. Sidney viewed her surroundings as she returned to lying on her back.

"Why am I in the hospital? Was I in an accident?" She wondered aloud. She wrapped her hands around her head, as it was throbbing in pain. The nurse came in and gave a sigh of relief. Mina was just behind her, a little surprised that she was awake so soon.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on? Please?" She whimpered.

The nurse gave her some ibuprofen for her pain. "I don't know. Mr. Goodwin had you admitted last night. You were in a coma, Miss."

That didn't explain much, as Sidney's memory was slightly blurred when she tried to recall events through the last few days.

"You mean…the Public Maintenance Guy? I've never met him before…"

Sidney then recognized Jack. "Then you must be that one Duelist guy he sponsors…I think."

"It's funny that you live here and don't know about Mr. Atlas, Miss." The nurse couldn't help shaking her head and smiling. Sidney giggled.

"I heard from my classmates…You'd find it odd, but I don't watch much television anymore…except for the news, and my favorite TV show on Fridays… other than that I stick to reading mostly."

"A bookworm, very unusual this day and age. Mostly it's TV and Video Game Addicts."

"Well, I do love video games, and dueling, but who doesn't? I just don't watch a lot of TV. I guess metaphorically I live under a rock." Sidney managed to get Mina to smile. Sidney remembered that Jack was still there.

"Too bad I don't have my deck with me. But, you'd probably laugh at it, since I use mostly old school cards. People just don't appreciate the classics like they use too."

"Wow. You're really old fashioned for someone so young." The nurse jotted something on her clipboard.

"I'll be right back, now don't you go anywhere!"

Suddenly, Mina's cell phone rang.

"Oh! It's Mr. Goodwin, just a minute." She left the room quickly.

Sidney yawned. "So… what brings you to see me, Mr. Atlas?"

"I was there when they found you." He smiled in an almost devilish way. Sidney found this unsettling.

_Why was he holding my hand earlier? I would suppose he was worried…but that expression…it doesn't seem worried, it's more… anxious, like he was about to do something…or something. Oh, what do I know!? I've been terrible at reading people from Day one… But…_

…

Goodwin sat patiently in his leather conference chair as the enthused Zigzix explained to him the findings of his research. Lazar always was at his right, and he too listened with intent.

"Well, the good news is we've identified the function of each of the samples…but we don't know what it's made out of. The substance is completely foreign."

"Let's start with what you do know, Zigzix." Goodwin prodded him. Zigzix grinned, twirling around like a ballerina before pulling down a chart.

"Ok, the outer layer serves as being like a space suit of you will, to prevent the structure from burning up into Earth's Atmosphere. This became evident when you related to us the structure was not particularly hot, Mr. Goodwin…" He began.

"The liquid acted as a life-support, keeping the girl alive without air or water… and the heart's foreskin…it has similar properties to the compounds that make up a Caterpillar's cocoon. Like she was going through a Metamorphosis of some kind."

Goodwin nodded. "If what you say is true, then this girl is someone truly extraordinary…perhaps…"

Lazar mused. "Do believe that mass is what the People of the Star's called 'The Dragon's Cocoon'?"

"Yes, and if that's true then Sidney Clay-Jacques is none other than the next Star Princess…" Mr. Goodwin concluded.

"Star Princess? I was never informed of that."

"It's a legend directly linked with that of the signers. However, much of it has been lost over the ages. But, there are legends of a girl bearing a complete dragon sign that resembles those the signer's have. It is said she has great abilities through direct contact with the Crimson Dragon because it has bonded its power to her body. With her and the signers, we can summon the Crimson Dragon in Full Power and might."

Zigzix became interested in this notion. "What kind of abilities, Mr. Goodwin."

"That's part of what's been lost. But they are not unlike what Luna and Akiza can do, but it's one step further than that."

"Are you saying she is almost Divine in her power?" Zigzix speculated.

"No. The Star Princess is human and has human limitations. Her powers do not make her invulnerable, however, they do give her an advantage." Goodwin explained.

"So, Mr. Goodwin, how long until her powers begin to awaken?"

"Perhaps no time at all, Lazar."

…

Jack and Mina had just left the hospital, and Sidney was at last left to her own devices. This made Sidney quite content, as she had become shaky after all the excitement.

Sidney sat up in bed and looked out the window, hoping to watch the people go by. After a minute or so, though, her attention became focused on a bright red, circular Duel Runner riding up the road and parking in front of the hospital.

She saw a man get out, but his face was concealed by his helmet. But, she saw he was wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and black and red shirt, and brown boots and gloves. A duelist, she speculated. _Perhaps he's looking for Jack._

However, he then removed his helmet. He spiked hair was jet-black with gold streaks on either side, and he had a long yellow streak next to a tiny triangle on his face, a symbol people obtained when they had committed a crime and were sent to the Facility. This made Sidney nervous at first, but then got a closer look as she leaned out the open window.

He was almost exactly her age, give a year or two. His skin was deeply tanned and smooth, and his eyes were an intense cobalt blue. Though he looked a bit scary and rough at first glance, Sidney found certain things about him to be quite charming to her.

_Wow, I wonder if that guy in my dream is like him at all…so tough looking._

As she was daydreaming, she hadn't noticed she was leaning further and further out the window. The heart monitor slowly unattached from her arm after being pulled to its limits. Sidney's attention finally was brought back to the world when the monitor began blaring its monotone "flat-rate" noise.

But, by then it was too late, Sidney had slipped and fallen out the window, commencing her descent to the concrete below.

_I'm such an idiot, why can't I ever pay attention!?_ _Oh crud…_

The ground started to come closer to her as she screamed.

"Help! Help! I'm falling! Somebody help me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Sorry, but we'll have to continue in episode 3. Isn't it annoying when people leave you hanging like that? Tune in next time for episode 4. What will happen next? What kind of powers will Sidney have? Please feel free to speculate! But, don't expect to do next day updates all the time, I get busy, and today I happened to be free. Please R&R and have a nice day. **


	4. Episode 3: Yusei and Trouble

**Welcome back to Legacy of the Star Princess. I seem to have missed that there was a typo in my last chapter when I said to tune in for episode 4. This is episode 3. Episode 4 will be the next chapter. Also, I might have made a Jack x Mina reference without realizing it. Sometimes I do that (do things without realizing it). And now, we will continue where we left off…**

As the ground came up on her faster by the second, Sidney spun herself around and tried to reach out to a ledge. She grabbed on to the balcony of the second floor office, ten feet off the ground. Her body twisted a bit from the sudden jerk of finally being still in space, but she was glad to not be falling, if only for the moment. The only question now was what she should do next.

First, she tried climbing onto the balcony, but it was completely fenced off and too high for her to get over it. She sighed and started screaming for help again, hoping that someone might try to assist her.

"Please…someone…" Sidney began whimpering.

"Hey!" She heard a voice calling to her from right under her. Did she dare to look down? She did, and right underneath the panicking teen was the young man who had caught her attention and caused her to lose focus and fall in the first place. He was looking directly into her face now, and for some reason she felt relieved to see him.

"It's going to be ok. I'll catch you." He coaxed her reassuringly.

Thoughts started flooding into her mind. What would people think of her if they knew she nearly got killed for ogling some dude on the street? What would the doctors think? What if she hurt him?

"It's ok. Just let go." His voice was calm and confident, which comforted her. Her heart was racing and she felt her neck, shoulders, and arms began to sting like crazy. Suddenly, they started flashing bright red symbols. She immediately recognized them as symbols she had seen in her dreams. Sidney looked down to see the man had a solitary symbol of his own upon his forearm. She did not have time to wonder, only after could she ask of this was a coincidence or not.

Slowly, carefully, she let go of the railing. Sidney felt herself falling a little more gracefully than before. The ledge became more distant, and after a few seconds, she could feel someone's arms wrapping around her.

The two of them stumbled back into a shady patch of grass outside the hospital's entrance. The man landed on his back, with Sidney coming to rest on top of him. It was a moment before she could take it all in. He was still holding her when she understood what had just happened. She couldn't help but smile, as it was similar to her dream.

"I'm sorry, but could you get off of me?"

Sidney rolled off onto the grass next to him. She quickly got up to check on him. "I'm so sorry! I hope you're not injured!"

"My head hurts, but other than that I just feel a little stiff." He told her. Sidney helped him to his feet. She took a brief second to see the mark on his arm was gone, and her marks were gone, too. Feeling wonderful to be out of the mess, she gently squeezed him around the waist as her way of saying thanks.

"Gosh, if you want I can get the nurses to get you an icepack or something."

Just as she said that, a white-coated doctor came dashing out the door.

"Oh my god! Are you two ok?"

"I'm a little shaky, but I think this gentleman here might need an icepack."

The doctor examined the young man very closely, especially his face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, you're Yusei Fudo! I heard you beat Jack Atlas at the Fortune Cup yesterday! Congratulations." He reached out to shake his hand, but remembered himself and cleared his throat. Sidney looked down at her feet, clenching her fists nervously.

Apparently, there was a tournament in the past week and this man who saved her was the new Duel King, if he really did defeat Jack Atlas, who had been considered the best of the best… Her cheeks flushed. She felt so embarrassed that she just wanted to crawl into a corner and hide somewhere.

"I'll be happy to get you some ice… in the meantime, why don't we take you back to your room…ummmm…"

"My room is 507, on the fifth floor, sir." The doctor nodded and led them through the lobby to the elevator.

…

When they got to her room, Sidney immediately hopped onto her bed, and offered for Yusei to sit in the chair in front of her. He took the seat while he was waiting for the icepack.

Yusei winced as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you know who I am. What about you?"

"Oh…I'm Sidney….Sidney Clay-Jacques…I'm still sorry about what happened." The doctor returned and gave Yusei the icepack, which he put on his head, he went away again to fetch ibuprofen.

"You don't have to apologize, it was an accident."

Sidney smiled, but to her the whole thing was her fault. Still, it made her happy that she got to know who this guy was…at least…

The doctor returned with the ibuprofen. "Yusei, there are two kids who say they're friends of yours."

"What do they look like?"

"Twins… they both have aqua blue hair…golden eyes. But one wears their hair in a ponytail and has a blue outfit, and the other one has what looks like pigtails and has red on."

"That's Leo and Luna. Can I see them?"

"I'll go get them."

Sidney was curious. "Are they your little brother and sister, Yusei?"

"No…they're…friends of mine. I'm looking after them right now." Yusei went through his memories of having amnesia and first arriving in their apartment.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you."

Leo and Luna came running down the hall. "Yusei! Yusei! We were so worried about you!"

"Anyways, we're just glad you're ok. The doctor told us what he saw." Luna cocked her head to see Sidney lying in bed.

"Hi." Sidney greeted her. Luna waved to her cautiously.

"This is Sidney. Sidney, this is Luna and Leo." Yusei pointed to each one in that order. Leo also waved at her with a little restraint.

"It's ok. I don't bite." She reassured them.

"Luna was actually in the Fortune Cup with me."

"Really? Was it any fun for you, Luna?" Luna remembered that there was more about that tournament than just the duels.

"Well… kind of…"

"Hey Yusei, did you find Jack?" Leo asked.

"No. He apparently had just left when I got here." He said.

"It's funny. Why would Jack Atlas be at a hospital?"

"Attitude surgery, perhaps." Luna giggled.

"Actually, Jack Atlas was here to see me…" Sidney commented. Luna and Leo were flabbergasted to hear it. Yusei's face tightened into a look of concern.

"Do you know Jack?"

Sidney shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know why he was here, but apparently I was in an accident of some sort that left me in a coma…Mr. Goodwin was the one who had me admitted."

"Goodwin, huh? That can't be good."

"Why's that, Yusei?"

"Goodwin never helps anyone unless he's got something up his sleeve. Just be careful, ok?" Yusei touched her shoulder, thinking about the marks he had seen earlier there. Was she a signer? Is that why Goodwin helped her…or did Goodwin somehow cause the accident?

"We'll be back, Yusei." Leo and Luna were leaving.

"That's ok, I'm coming too. Just give me a few minutes." They agreed to meet him in the lobby. Sidney wondered what he was thinking.

"Sidney…if you don't mind, has this happened to you before?"

"You mean falling out a window? I'm usually not that clumsy!" She defended herself, feeling a tad guilty.

"No, I mean the marks. The ones I saw right before you let go of the railing."

She should have known he had noticed him. After all, they were pretty plain to see. She folded her arms, feeling uncomfortable.

"I…this is the first time that's ever happened…that I know off. What about you? You had a mark on your arm." She discounted the dream she had of the Crimson Dragon drawing the marks into her skin.

"Ok, I need you to listen. I think whatever Goodwin wants with you, it has to do with those marks. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what that whole Fortune Cup tournament was about." He explained to her as best she could.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was."

Sidney thought for a moment. "So, what do the marks mean?"

Yusei could hear someone coming down the hall.

"It's kind of complicated. But I promise I'll explain it to you sometime. Ok?"

Sidney nodded. She then looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean we'll see each other again soon, Yusei?"

Yusei scribbled something on a piece of paper on the desk and handed it to her. She slipped it into the pocket of her gown.

"It's how you can contact me. Don't let Goodwin see it." He bid her farewell and started down the right hallway. She looked at the paper, which had his Duel Runner's contact code on it, and put it back.

Coming down the left hall was Goodwin himself. He saw Yusei leaving. Yusei turned around to see him, giving him a warning expression. Goodwin brushed it off, feeling Yusei was not a threat in this situation. By his side was an elderly woman with her gray hair in a bun wearing a light blue suit. They came to the room, surprised to see that she was not only fully awake, but alert as well.

"Good…Afternoon, Director." She said, peering quickly at the clock to check the time. The elderly woman greeted Sidney.

"Sidney, my name is Chi Nishida. I'm the coordinator of New Domino City's Social Services Department." To Sidney, this could only mean one thing: Foster Parents. She had been on the waiting list since her father had passed away, and now the news of where her new home would be until she was of age was here.

"Mr. Goodwin has generously offered to welcome you into his home as his Foster Daughter until you are old enough to live on your own. Congratulations."

Sidney wanted to pound her head on the floor. Was this what Yusei meant when he said Goodwin had something up his sleeve? Sidney hoped this was the worst he was talking about. Sure, it was known but a lot of people that Goodwin was a shady character, but it couldn't get any worse, right?

"Anyways, we've sent people to retrieve your things so you can move into your new living space tonight."

Guess what. It just did. Sidney decided it would be best not to hope that thing's couldn't get worse, because apparently Murphy's Law applied to her right now: If it can go wrong, IT WILL.

"It's an honor…Mr.…Goodwin."

Goodwin nodded, smiling with what resembled malice. To Sidney, malice wasn't the right word. It was something else… However, for now, she just have to worry about adjusting herself to a new home and finding a way to meet up with Yusei without Goodwin knowing about it.

…

In the meantime, Jack had been through three interviews already and still had more to go. The worst part for him was that most of the questions focused on his loss at the Fortune Cup the other day. This made him enraged, but he had to keep his cool in public. He was leaving the set of New Domino's Morning Talk show, when Lazar showed up, with an evil grin on his face. Mina was not too far, sitting in a chair backstage, looking nervous.

"What do you want, Lazar?"

Lazar chuckled. "I thought you just might like to know that our Sidney had a visitor this morning after you left."

"Why would I care? I assume she has friends."

"You would care if that friend happened to be Yusei." He smirked.

"What was he doing there?"

"Looking for you. But, I got word from the Doctors that Sidney had fallen out the window and that Yusei came to her rescue. Sounds kind of romantic, like a fairytale don't you think?"

Jack scoffed. "It's probably nothing. Besides, why should I be concerned about something like that?"

Lazar eyes wandered from side to side. "It's been my observation that you are quite taken with Miss Clay-Jacques."

Jack's face starting turning red from rage. "That's not your business, Lazar."

"I heard Sidney reacted very positively towards Yusei. One nurse even suggested it was her daydreaming when she saw him that caused her to fall in the first place... Let's just say you may have him as competition in more than just dueling now, I'm afraid."

"Shut up, Lazar. You don't know anything." He growled at him.

Lazar delighted in seeing Jack so worked up. "Alright. I'm just telling you what my thoughts are on the subject. Oh, and by the way, you'll be seeing a lot more of her now that Goodwin has taken her in as a Foster Daughter. Try to use your time with her wisely."

He walked away casually, leaving Jack frustrated. Mina sighed, wishing Lazar wasn't so cruel to people, but then again it was what she came to expect from him.

_How dare he …I… there is something about her…I desire her…I feel like I must have her…_

**To be continued in episode 4. Will Yusei and Sidney ever meet again? When are we going to get some action in here? And, we still don't know what kind of powers Sidney has! However, her powers will be beginning to be revealed soon, so stay tuned!**

**Do you love to draw Anime or Manga? Do you consider yourself to be pretty good? Do you like Yu-gi-oh!5D's or this fanfiction? If your answer is yes, then I have a favor to ask. I would like someone to do illustrations for this fanfiction. However, they can totally choose which scenes they want to draw and there are no deadlines! Unfortunately, I'm broke, so all I can offer is friendship, honor, and possibly more fans. Also, even though we are on episode 3, you are totally welcome to draw scenes from previous episodes. If you're interested, or know someone who would be interested, please have them PM me, and perhaps send an URL to a sample scene (the only requirement is that it has to be a scene from this fanfiction) and I will give further instructions. Have a nice day and bring more readers and possible fans. And always remember to R&R. **


	5. Episode 4: Dreams and Schemes

**Welcome back. I'm not going to say much today, but I will say I have been informed that Sidney doesn't have enough flaws. Well I do have one so far: She's a klutz. But, I'm sure I can think of some other ones, too. ****Also, I am still looking for an illustrator. Remember, it doesn't have to be a scene from a current chapter. **** That's all for today.**

The sun was high in the sky , Leo, and Luna had gone back to the twin's apartment to eat lunch. They each sat at the small square table with everything set out and ready to go. Leo was very quiet; he barely even touched his food and seemed to be withdrawn in his mind. Luna knew this wasn't like him at all.

"What's wrong, Leo? You love food as much as you love dueling! You're not sick are you?" Leo twirled a piece of salad with his fork as he looked off in the distance.

"I guess I've been a little bothered lately, that's all." He admitted. Yusei also expressed concern for him. Luna put her hand on Leo's arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Leo looked at Luna. "Not really. But… You might want to hear it anyway."

Luna nodded.

"I've been having nightmares lately."

Luna was puzzled. Leo sighed. "No, it's not what you think."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"These dreams are so real, it's like it's actually happening…" He began, shaking. Luna reassured him. He continued.

"It always starts out the same. I dreamt that Jack Atlas, The Black Rose, Goodwin, you, and Yusei are all standing around an enormous statue of a dragon. But then, blood starts coming out of the Dragon's eyes. And…And…"

"It's ok, Leo, you don't have to…"

"And then, all of a sudden, you're all dead, lying on the ground in a pool of blood at the Dragon's feet. Except for Goodwin…He's standing on the dragon's head smiling. But, he's wearing weird clothes and has a symbol on his arm…sort of like what you and Yusei have… New Domino City is on fire and….the dragon statue is moving and it's going to kill everyone…to make the world anew in Goodwin's image."

Yusei noticed this was not the way Leo normally talked.

"Wait… there's was one more thing. The dragon started talking, and it was still crying blood… it said this is not what it was meant for... and there was whispering in the background…but it was in a different language I've never heard. But that's all I remember, I swear."

Luna whimpered. "That's pretty scary Leo. Do you have any idea why you are having the dream?"

Leo slammed his fists on the table. "I don't know!"

Yusei rested his hand on Leo's head. "Calm down, Leo. It's not a bad thing if you don't know. But, it seems so strange…"

Luna turned to Yusei. "What is?"

"It seems like the kind of dream one of us should be having. Leo doesn't have a mark that we've seen so far…all of those who do were all at the Fortune Cup…or at least knew something about it…except for him."

"What does it mean Yusei? Tell me!" Leo pleaded with him.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it sounds like a warning. Especially one about Goodwin."

"That makes sense." Leo sighed.

"So, are you going to eat your lunch or what?" Luna smiled cheerfully at him, trying to inject him with positive energy.

Leo looked at his food hungrily and started wolfing it down. "You bet I am!"

"So Yusei, have you gotten any word on your friends?" Luna asked. Yusei's friends from the satellite were taken and it was because of this that he participated in the Fortune Cup. He didn't know much at this point…only that he needed to confront Goodwin and Jack and find out where his friends were.

"Not yet…but I'm going to find out."

…

Sidney's new room was rather plain, but spacious and very comfortable. The walls were a pastel blue with orange trim running where the hardwood floor met the wall. There was a dresser and a nightstand, and a roomy closet in the back. A simple full-sized bed was in the left corner and had nice red-orange linen sheets. The movers had just finished helping her unpack and were now collecting the cardboard boxes.

She was now dressed in very simple attire consisting of a white t-shirt a pair of blue jeans, and red and white Nike tennis shoes.

The teenager picked up an old-fashioned black photo album she had left on her bed as the last box was carried away. On the front under the title was a photo of her mother and father and herself an infant. Her mother held her closely wrapped up in a pink blanket as she lay in her hospital bed, and her father was next to her with his hand stroking Sidney's forehead. She remembered her dad telling her the picture was taken a few hours after she was born, that it was one of the only moments when all of them were really together as a family, it was one of the few times he saw her mother happy before she left.

Her father was a somewhat skinny, pale man. He had worn contact lenses over his ruddy auburn eyes, whose color was much like hers. His wheat blonde hair was combed back. He had his goatee and he was wearing the business red suit he had also worn the last time Sidney had seen her father alive. Her mother had a darker brown color to her curly hair, and her eyes were more of a watery green. Her skin had a tan from working hard outside as an architect.

It was never known to her why her mother had disappeared a year later. But, it made her angry. Her mother had a wonderful life and she just threw it all away. Or at least, that is what she assumed. Her father was actually a very proud and happy man other than things that had regarded Sidney's mother. But, he was overconfident and cocky when facing those terrorists and that's what got him killed, she thought. Her parents had left her all alone in the world, and she often felt she had been abandoned after the death of her father. He was the rock. Whenever she was bullied in school, which was on a suspiciously regular basis (she was considered the queen of nerds, squares, and weirdoes, at least in her mind), he was there for her when a friend was nowhere to be found. She would still cry sometimes when she thought of him, and she was extremely sensitive whenever the subject of her family would come up.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and she assumed it was Goodwin coming to check in on her. She stashed the book in the drawer of her nightstand. The last thing she wanted him doing was getting her worked up and exposing that she was vulnerable. NOBODY should know she could be hurt.

Goodwin knocked on the door. "Sidney, are you comfortable?"

"I guess so." She mumbled. She had swapped her photo album for a beaten up issue of X-Men. The teen also had pulled out a stack of other comics, including Ouran Host Club, Wonder Woman, Spider Man, Pokemon, and Code Geass.

"I was going to send a servant to tell you that Dinner will be ready soon, but I thought it would be worth it to check in and tell you myself." He smiled coyly. Sidney didn't bother to look at him, but nodded to let him know she was listening.

As he left, he noticed her eyes were still, she was obviously hiding something and didn't want him to know. It didn't matter to Goodwin now, but it may be important to find out later. So far, everything was going smoothly, and he hoped to keep it that way.

"I'll be down in half an hour." She called after him.

…

In the dining room, Goodwin had just sat down at the table when Lazar had walked into the room with scheming thoughts running across his face. The director invited him to sit down next to him. The two of them often had meetings like this when nobody else was around, in order that the most secret of plans not fall into the wrong hands.

"So, has all the moving been completed?" Lazar inquired.

"Yes, all her things are here now and dinner is coming. You're welcome to stay if you like." Goodwin offered.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't stay long. I've been requested to oversee an event tonight, if you recall, Mr. Goodwin."

"Ah, it had slipped my mind, I apologize. Speaking of which, what is it you want to tell me, Lazar?"

The assistant got a wicked smile and chuckled.

"It's about Jack Atlas. I believe this information might be useful to our plans now that Miss Clay-Jacques is in the picture." Lazar eluded the point playfully. Goodwin was not impressed and gave Lazar a look the intimidated him. So, Lazar continued.

"It has been apparent from my observation and from the word of others that Mr. Atlas has an interest in her…you may think I suggest something sentimental but…I am thinking of something more carnal in nature." Lazar tried his best to put it as eloquently as possible, but Goodwin got the message.

"I see…but this sounds more like something that would hinder rather than help us." Goodwin hoped that Lazar had something more useful, but he wasn't finished.

"It may not seem like it would be helpful now, but perhaps we could use it as a mechanism to keep Sidney under control should she step out of line…"

"That hasn't been a problem yet, Lazar, and we don't know if it will be." Goodwin's tone was a bit irritated.

"I did some research. Apparently the girl was considered a very bright individual in school, although her P.E. grades I was informed were barely passing. Anyways, I spoke with some people who have known her and they say she has a rebellious streak in her and that she is very opinionated. She got it from her father, I am told."

"This is wasting my time, Lazar. However, I assure you if she does show resistance I will certainly take you up on any offers."

"Wait! I just had an idea, Mr. Goodwin. Sidney's powers haven't surfaced yet, but her marks were revealed again when she fell from the hospital window. But, Yusei was there to catch her. What if she wasn't sure anyone was going to come to her rescue? Perhaps by putting her in a stressful situation we can uncover more than that."

"I understand. But, we mustn't resort to such barbarity. If she is rebellious as you say, it won't take long for her to be in a situation all by herself. If this is so, I need someone to follow her and see if anything happens… or find someway to track her otherwise…I'll ask Zigzix what he has available in the morning."

Goodwin thanked Lazar for coming and had him escorted out.

_It's true that unless the powers of the Star Princess are awakened, we cannot tap into them… Perhaps there is another way to use Jack in this now… Being his sponsor was a good cover to hide my plans for awhile… at least from the general public. But that won't last forever…_

…

Akiza had been lying awake in her bed that night for hours. Her flowing rose hair had fallen over her blazing eyes. She pulled the blankets tighter around her body as she listened to the silence, the only companion in her room. Her eyes began to droop and sleep was welcoming her to her escape at last. A dream began.

Akiza was walking along a seemingly empty road, with walls of vines and thorns on either side. The sun burned hot above her head. Roses were wilted along the side of the road and petals floated and were carried away by occasional gusts of wind.

She looked at her shadow, and gasped. The shadow was not her own, but she recognized a female shape. The shadow however copied her as a shadow should. It was until she heard strange whispers in the wind in an unfamiliar language that she spoke.

"Who's there?" She demanded. The shadow detached itself from her and started running up the road. It slowly began to solidify and take a three dimensional shape. It looked like a regular person now, but they were still black and had only outline details as the shadow had before.

The woman opened her arms wide and spoke to Akiza. Her voice echoed like she was speaking into a microphone.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"What? What do you mean? Answer me!"

The girl walked closer to her, with her arms still open. "You don't have to listen to what they say about you…I know you're not a witch."

Akiza looked away. "Leave me alone! You don't know…"

When she looked back again, they were stand face to face and the girl had embraced her, giving her a gentle squeeze. She could see a giant red dragon made of flames hovering above them.

"This is my fault. If I had known this would happen I would have never chosen you. I know you want to use your power for good, but you have to really mean it, and you need to understand to causing other people pain won't make them understand you any better. I won't take your mark away because I know you can make things right… I know you can learn control." Her mark of the dragon's foreclaw appeared on her arm.

"All I ask is that you open your heart. There are people who want to be your friends and they can help you…no matter what has happened, there have been people who have loved you… and…I love you, Akiza."

**Well, that's all we have for today folks. I guess we didn't get to see any Star Princess power in that episode either. But I PROMISE I will reveal at least one power in the next chapter. I will make it a lot longer than the other chapters so far if necessary to keep that promise. And NO, it will not be something that's OMG super-powerful mary-sue power. But, to be honest, I don't care. It will be awesome, though. Awesome is good. That was just a note for the fanfiction snobs. Also, still looking for an illustrator. Have a nice day.**


	6. Episode 5: Wings of the Wind Pt1

**Hello and welcome back. Prepare yourselves, for in this chapter…a power of the Star Princess is revealed! Have a nice day. Oh BTW, we have an illustration up! Drawn by Coke head. I waited awhile to post the chapter to get this in.**

.com/albums/c85/kato_

**Scene: Sidney floating in the pink Jell-O blob. (From Episode 1) **

**And now…Episode 5.**

For the first five days of living at Goodwin's house, things seemed relatively normal. This had been the first summer in several years that Sidney had no major commitments, since she had summer classes and had a job in the summer since she was fourteen. The good news was she was going to attend New Domino University in the winter. At least when there she wouldn't have to stay with Goodwin anymore, she thought. The only thing of significance was being brought in to be studied by Zigzix every morning, but other than that, since Goodwin often was very busy, she was often left to her own devices.

The late June air was warm, toasted by the morning sun's rays. Sidney leaned on the front steps of the mansion, wearing a lacey lavender tank-top, a light smoky gray, knee length pleated skirt, and dark gray Lady Jane shoes. She was reading the newspaper when a servant came and called her.

"It's Mr. Goodwin; he wants you at Zigzix's lab he's sending a car to come get you. It will be here any minute." The servant informed her.

"Let's see, blood tests, a skin test, endurance tests, and let's not forget the visual stimulation test…ugh," Sidney muttered to herself, "What is it this time? And what the heck are these weird tests for anyway? I doubt it's all because of the accident…whatever it was…"

Wait, she thought. _A week ago, at the hospital Yusei said Goodwin helped me because he knew about those marks on my body that Yusei saw before I fell. _

She remembered her dream. _Did those marks show up before then as well? Maybe when I was in a coma? Is that what this is about? He's looking for the marks or something? _

She also remembered that Yusei had given her a code to contact him. After the test, she would call him and try to see if she could meet up with him. Maybe he could tell her more about whatever the marks meant. After all didn't he PROMISE to 'explain it to her sometime'?

After she rushed upstairs to grab the code and a pouch containing her deck (just in case), the servant had returned to the house and the limo had just pulled up. Today would be a busy day, she thought. A very busy day.

…

Goodwin and Lazar were seated in chairs across From Zigzix in his lab. The energetic professor handed them what appeared to be a pewter dragon pendant on a leather cord. He was so excited her couldn't contain himself.

"I finished it last night, Mr. Goodwin." He began, "Remember how we had those big energy readers in the Kaiba Dome to pick up the energy a signer gave off? Well, this is like a mini, mobile, and discreet version of the same thing. AND, it has a GPS in it. If Sidney wears this, we'll be able to know when and where her powers activate, and how much energy it produces. But…unfortunately there was no way I could put in a device to determine what..."

Goodwin seemed pleased none the less. "This will do for now, but I would like you to work on a way to determine WHAT her powers ARE, Zigzix…Anyways, did any of the test you've conducted on her revealed anything worth knowing?" He asked.

"Well…the skin test did pick up slightly higher levels of heat where her signer marks supposedly showed up…but the blood tests and endurance tests didn't tell us anything more beyond what we already know. And…the visual stimulation test came up basically with results we would expect to see in a girl her age and in her current situation, and with her neurological condition of course…"

"Neurological condition, Zigzix?" Lazar questioned.

"I think your little Star Princess may have a form of High Functioning Autism, especially after I interviewed her a couple days ago…"

"And? How is this significant?"

Zigzix gave his best short and sweet explanation. "It means she's not the best with social situations and may have trouble with some social skills that many people take for granted. Like body language, for example. That also may account for her clumsiness…people with the disorder have trouble with sensing themselves in space…"

"Can you get on with it!?" Goodwin was starting to lose his temper.

"Alright, Alright! It may mean when she gets her powers she may have more trouble using them…But it might mean her powers might show up faster, since she may be more likely to be seen as a target by a passerby. People can often tell when someone is vulnerable, especially if they seem oblivious of the world around them…"

Just then, Sidney came walking in the door, escorted by a security guard. Goodwin sighed.

"Oh goody, you're just on time." Lazar smirked. Sidney wanted to tell Lazar to put a sock in it, but in order to keep some space for herself, she would have to play along with these guys.

Goodwin handed her the necklace.

"Think of it as a reward for being so patient with us, Miss Clay-Jacques." Zigzix mused. Sidney reluctantly put it on, not even thinking that there was something odd about it.

"So, just so I know, what are your plans for the day, Sidney."

"I'm taking the car downtown." She lied nonchalantly. "I'm going to go look for some new cards to put in my deck."

"Sounds like a good time. Be sure to bring your phone. Anyways, I have several meetings today. But, you've been good on your own so far, so I have no reason not to trust you." Goodwin fabricated a tale of his own.

Sidney knew that may not last long. But if it meant getting some answers, than it was worth a try. Goodwin could see she was lying. But for him, it might mean on opportunity to see if Zigzix's gadget would serve its purpose well.

Sidney waved goodbye and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. He contacted the limo's driver.

"Tell me where she has you drop her off and if she meets anyone there. Don't bother to pick her up, I'll send someone else."

"Yes sir!"

"Hoping someone closer to us will get a glimpse of her in action?" Lazar mused.

"Maybe…we'll have to wait and see. We may to need to intervene if I am correct about where she is going…"

"You're not worried about Yusei, are you?" Lazar sneered.

"If he finds out just how important she is to my plans, he may try to smuggle her away…"

"He can't do that. If he did, you could throw him back in the facility for kidnapping. After all, you're Sidney's legal guardian…Why don't we send Jack to bring her back…" Lazar was still extremely amused with using Jack as some form of guard or way of keeping Sidney under their control.

"Fine, but we need to wait until we know where she's going and who she's meeting, if anybody. And he's only allowed to bring her straight back here, understand?"

Lazar nodded quietly. "Yes Director."

…

When Sidney got into the limo, she whipped out her raspberry colored video-phone and attached a headset to it, so the driver wouldn't hear Yusei when she got a hold of him. IF she got a hold of him. She dialed in the code and started waiting for anyone to pick up.

After waiting a few minutes, she was ready to give up, when Yusei's face finally showed up on the screen. He looked like he was in some sort of garage somewhere, and he didn't have his jacket on. She hoped she didn't catch him at a bad time.

"Yusei! Hi…I'm not sure if you remember my name, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet me somewhere and give me that explanation you owe me?"

"Sidney. I was wondering if I was going to hear from you. I'm glad you called… Where are you?"

"In a car…I was going to have the driver drop me off downtown…maybe pick me up in a couple of hours or so. Don't worry, Goodwin's booked today so I don't think he'll be much of a problem."

Yusei looked a little suspicious, but nodded.

"Ok. Have him drop you off at the corner of Kent and Mizuki. I'll wait for him to leave, and then I'll pick you up, ok?" Sidney's cheeks flushed pink for a second or two, but she quickly composed herself.

"Wow, you'd do that? …Thank you, thank you, thank you…I'll see you there…" She hung up then. Now she was excited, maybe this would work out better than she had planned…

…

Meanwhile, at the other end of the line, Yusei suited up and put on his helmet when his friends, Bolt Tanner and Yanagi came in to check on him. Bolt had spiky blue hair and eyes to match, with jeans, a black shirt and a brown vest. Yanagi was an elderly man with muffled gray hair, wearing a gray yukata and a yellow jacket. The old man had just gotten a glimpse of the young girl on the other lone when they showed up.

"…I'll see you there." There was a bleep and the call ended.

"Hey, Yusei, who was that young dame you were just talking to?" Yanagi chimed in. Tanner sat down on the worn blue couch on the right side of the old, dusty steel garage. Yusei was just getting onto his duel runner.

"That was the girl I met a few days ago. She's a signer…"

"No kidding." Tanner commented. Just then, Blister, the guy who owned the garage entered the room. He'd overheard the conversation and it caught his attention. He was rugged looking, with brown hair, and dark eyes, wearing a leather vest over a shirt and slacks. "But didn't Goodwin's people pick up the last signer at the Fortune cup?"

"We never saw them…But, there was something different about hers, she didn't just have one mark on her arm…"

Yanagi eyes widened. "Multiple marks, you say? Where? What did they look like? How many of them were there exactly?"

"I didn't get a good look, but it looked there were marks on her shoulders, arms, and neck. But they look just like the mark Jack, Luna, Akiza, and I have. Like she had a complete set or something."

Yanagi started waving his arms hysterically as he started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my, Yusei you're never going to believe this…" He composed himself, "If you bring her back here, I can explain to the both of you."

Before Yusei left, Blister chucked him a helmet. "She may need that…Oh, I went to find you're friends again. I found them this time…Goodwin let them go as he promised. They're back in the tunnel again."

Yusei smiled for a fleeting moment before speeding off. "Thank you, that's the best news I've heard all week."

…

It was several minutes before Yusei was a block from Kent and Mizuki. Sidney had just gotten out of the car. The driver was looking around outside, and spotted him. Yusei drove back around a corner to make it look like he was going elsewhere.

_This can't be good. Goodwin must have told him to report if he saw me._

The driver pulled out a car phone. Yusei couldn't hear him, but he looked at Sidney and saw her waiting at the bus stop on the street corner.

However, the driver had been talking to Goodwin. He whispered into the phone. "Yeah, we're on the corner of Kent and Mizuki. I saw the guy ride past here. He might be trying to trick me, though…"

"It's as I feared. Yusei has made contact with the girl. I'll send Jack the coordinate via her reader's GPS program and have him go immediately to retrieve her." Goodwin replied. The man hung up and got back in the car.

"Have a nice time, Miss." He told Sidney, trying to keep a straight face. He drove away. Sidney reclined on the bench. When Yusei decided the coast was clear, he drove up to Sidney. He handed her a helmet.

"Safety first, right…" She mumbled. "And…I just want to say thanks…"

"No problem….I have to warn you that you may not be able to stay long…I think Goodwin knows you're here." Sidney remembered the driver and slapped her palm on her face.

"Darn it. I thought I'd eased my way past him." She said as she put on her helmet. She carefully pulled herself over on the Duel Runner so she was sitting behind him.

"Hold on tight." He warned her. Sidney put her arms around Yusei's waist. The engine started rumbling and they were off in a flash. She enjoyed feeling the wind in her skin. But then she remembered her dad telling her to wear a jacket on a motorbike unless she wanted to leave her skin on the pavement. But that didn't ruin her joy. Next time, she thought. If Goodwin's coming to get me though, there may not be a next time…though…

They got to Blister's garage where Yanagi waited by the open door, jumping with glee. Sidney cocked her head in confusion as they pulled in and Yusei helped her off. She set the helmet on a nearby table. Tanner and Blister had gone Inside Blister's house, planning a reunion between Yusei and his friends from the Satellite by getting them over to New Domino.

Yanagi greeted her with a handshake. She was slightly hesitant, but the teen shook his hand firmly and introduced herself.

"I'm Sidney. Are you a friend of Yusei, then?"

"Why yes! I'm Yanagi, and it's an honor to be in your presence."

"Say what?" Sidney was confused again.

"So Yanagi, what were you all excited about earlier when I told you about Sidney's marks?" Yusei asked. Sidney hoped this was the explanation she was waiting for. Yanagi smiled as he let go of Sidney's hand.

"Sidney, do you happen to have a Dragon Card in your deck?"

Sidney rummaged around in her deck and pulled out a shiny Synchro-Monster card. The asianesque dragon was ivory with a blood red belly, red whiskers, a blue jewel on its forehead, and night-black eyes.

"It's called Lunar Solstice Dragon. It's pretty, but not very strong." Yanagi looked the card over. The monster was level seven, had 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points, and had the Light attribute. But, its effect was it could change its attribute once per turn and, once per round, for the cost of 1000 life points, it could allow you to bring a Field Spell card from graveyard or deck and add it to your hand.

"I don't know. That card would be pretty decent of it didn't cost so many life points to use…Anyways, that's not the point. Do you know what those marks on your body mean?" He handed her back the card.

"Ummm…Well, I know Yusei has a mark on his arm, and Goodwin's interested in them…" Sidney stuttered.

"You're what's called a Signer, Sidney. It's because you have those marks. I'm signer, too. And so are Luna and Jack." Yusei said flatly. Sidney stepped back. That little twin girl that came to see Yusei at the hospital had a mark, too? _**And Jack Atlas!?**_ But then…why didn't she see their marks before?

"Wait a minute, Yusei! She's not just any signer! She had multiple marks, right?" Yanagi interjected. Yusei nodded. Yanagi stared at Sidney excitedly, which made Sidney a little uneasy.

"Sidney is the STAR PRINCESS!" Yanagi shouted. Sidney covered her ears.

"You don't have to say it so loud…anyways…what?"

"The Star Princess?" Yusei asked.

"The legend of the signers mentions a sixth entity known as the Star Princess! She's a being a great compassion that houses the very essence of the Crimson Dragon inside of her, and because of that she gets a power for each signer mark. But…I don't know what or how that exactly works. But it means that you're destined to help the signers save the world, Sidney!"

Sidney was leaning on the wall at this point trying to take this all in. "Woah…so you're telling me I'm like some sort of superhero?"

Yanagi started rolling his thumbs. "Well, not exactly…"

Just then, the sound of an engine could be heard and a white streak came whooshing by down the road. The group looked outside to see a white Duel Runner parked next to the Garage. Yusei and Yanagi recognized it right away. Yusei had built that runner years go, and it was stolen from him by none other than Jack Atlas. Surely enough, Jack emerged from the bike and removed his helmet. He could see Sidney hiding in the background and leered in her direction. He brushed the dust off his white and blue riding suit and walked casually over to the group like he owned the place.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Yusei." Jack mocked him. "I'm looking for a little lost kitten named Sidney; you haven't seen her, have you?"

Sidney didn't really have an opinion of Jack when she first met him, since he didn't say much before. But after hearing him talk that way about her, she didn't have a high opinion of him at all. In fact, he really made her feel anxious this time. She tried to edge away out of sight.

"Ah! There you are! Goodwin sent me to come get you." She walked up next to Yusei and gave him a hurt expression, hoping to gain his sympathy.

"Well, what if I don't want to go just yet?" She asked defiantly. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"I don't think you have choice in the matter."

"Let her go Jack." Yusei warned him. Sidney tried to pull against him, but it wasn't doing her any good.

_Why did I have to be born so puny?_

Suddenly, the wind and started to pick up. Yanagi shivered anxiously. Yusei's arm started burning with pain. Jack's arm also stung, but he still pulled Sidney along towards his Duel Runner.

She growled at him. "I don't want to go yet, Jack. You can't make me go."

Suddenly, Yusei and Jack's signer marks were glowing bright red. Sidney's marks also appeared, and she whimpered from the stinging it caused her. The wind seemed to start spiraling around her, and aid her in pulling away from Jack as it blew in his face.

His symbol started glowing more brightly than before, and so did the wing symbol on her left shoulder. Sidney didn't quite understand what was happening…was she somehow controlling the air around her?

**Sorry to leave you hanging, folks! But we will continue this exciting story in Episode six! Be there or be square! Also, please feel free to R&R. As someone I once read said…reviews are love. This isn't the best chapter I've ever written. Writer's block can do that to you. I have learned the cure for writer's block is to work on something else for a while. **

**Have a nice day. And be sure to look forward to more illustrations in the next chapter, too. **


	7. Episode 6: Wings of the Wind Pt2

**Ok, since the links to the illustrations didn't work out as planned in our last Episode, I'm going have to give written instruction instead. It may be a little inconvenient to you, the reader, to type it out, but trust me, after seeing the art; it will all be worth it. I give another big thanks to Coke head, the now official illustrator for this fanfiction and Author of ****A Futuristic Fairytale****, a 5D's fanfiction of her own creation. Please read it and give her lots of reviews.**

**Anyways…the instruction for the pictures that are up so far…**

**Episode 1 Scene (Sidney in Pink Jell-O blob): type h double t p colon slash oo-kai-oo dot deviantart dot com slash art slash The-Star-Princess-129483418**

**Episode 2 Scene (Jack's attempt to kiss Sidney): Same as above, but after art slash, type Jack-s-Visit-129651262**

**Star Princess Gallery (a general link to all of them): h double t p colon slash oo-kai-oo dot deviantart dot com slash gallery slash #Legacy-of-the-** **Star-Princess **

**I hope this will work better. And now…I present to you…Episode six…**

The wind was whirling around like a twister now. Sidney could feel her feet begin to lift off the ground. Jack could feel himself being pulled upwards. He finally let go and turned around to see he was not imagining things. Everyone could see her floating now, slowly going up a little higher every second.

Yusei ran under her. "Sidney!"

Sidney stopped whimpering from the pain of her marks and looked down at the ground underneath her. She had not realized until then that Jack wasn't holding her anymore. At that point, she started to feel calm, and the wind began to die down and fade away. Her body finally stood still, eleven feet in the air above.

"I'm just…floating…" She whispered.

'It's ok now, Sidney, you can come down!" Yusei encouraged her. Sidney swished at the air with her hand and kicked, trying to make herself move downward. All that caused was for her to turn upside down. She grabbed onto her skirt, her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Would you stop your fooling around and get down here?" Jack scolded her angrily. Yusei gave Jack a quick glare before turning his attention back to Sidney.

She used a free hand to try and propel herself down, but managed to spin herself around and cause her dizziness.

"Guys, I think I need help, I'm having trouble getting this to work…" She said squeamishly. Yanagi stared at her thoughtfully until her got an expression of discovery on his face.

"Sidney, have you tried 'thinking yourself down'?" The elderly man suggested, "It occurs to me that Luna and Akiza's powers were connected to the mind. Luna could travel to the Duel Spirit World and Akiza could manifest cards as real monsters and effects here…and it seemed to be connected to their minds. Try using your mind to bring yourself down."

"Use my mind…" Sidney repeated slowly. _Ok, let's turn ourselves around and go down…_ She told herself over and over again. After a minute or two, she felt her body turn right side up; she eased her way down towards the ground.

"It's working! I can't believe I was right!" Yanagi jumped for joy. Jack smirked, and at that moment, he cut in front of Yusei to try catching Sidney in his arms. The teen took at second or two to just let herself float, but then gave a cheeky smile.

_Forward, down to Yusei._

Sidney went right over him and landed in Yusei's arms. Jack didn't look around, trying to hide his jealous expression. The markings dulled and faded away as they had done before, but the pain was still there, especially in the shoulder where the wing mark had been glowing brighter than the others. It made Sidney begin to tear.

"Yusei…what's happening to me?" She questioned him worriedly. The duelist put her back on her feet carefully. Yusei wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to just bury herself in him, but restrained herself and just gazed at him longingly.

His expression was that of concern, but it looked more stoic than anything else to her. Then again, that's the way most people looked to her when their facial expression weren't as obvious to her. Her heart sank. Maybe he's not what she thought he was, after all…She thought.

"I think I understand now…" Yanagi commented, thinking carefully.

"Your signer marks showed up the first time when you fell, right? Maybe in order to activate your powers, you need to be emotionally stirred up…or maybe you just need to be in a dangerous situation with another signer…it may be both…it's hard tell."

The old man sighed. Jack put his helmet back on. "Have it your way then, but if Goodwin chews me out for leaving you here, I'm blaming you for it."

Sidney shook her head. "I'm coming! Just give me five minutes!"

Just then, Yusei brought her attention back to him. They were staring into each other's eyes. It was always hard for Sidney to look someone directly in the eyes, but she forced herself not to avert his gaze. It may be the last time she'll see him, she thought.

"Sidney, I may not know much about what's going on with you or what this all means yet…it will be dangerous, but I can promise you…if you need me, I've got you're back."

Sidney smiled. Maybe she shouldn't give up just yet, she thought. Yanagi peered at the two of them curiously, studying their faces and the way they moved and spoke to each other. He then got a peculiar smile, as if he knew something.

"Are you coming or not?" Jack yelled after as he sat in his Duel Runner, secretly fuming to himself that Yusei caught her and not him. _She's so difficult. _

Sidney finally said goodbye to them and got in the Runner behind Jack. She looked back at the road nervously; she wouldn't even have a helmet this time. As long as they just went straight home, she would be fine, she thought as she rigidly put her arms around Jack.

As the Duel Runner sped away down the street, Yanagi poked Yusei. He giggled to himself quietly, which perked Yusei up.

"What's so funny?" He asked him point blank. Yanagi couldn't contain himself.

"Oh nothing…I just find it so sweet…"

"What?" Yusei asked.

"What's so sweet?" Blister and Tanner just came out of the house.

"You guys were making so much noise, we looked out the window to see what was going on…and man…that was something else." Tanner regarded what had just happened.

"Now, what were you talking about, old Grandpa?" Blister cocked his head playfully. Yanagi blushed.

"I think someone's has a little crush on Yusei." Yanagi hinted coyly.

Blister couldn't stop himself from tittering. "Wait, you mean that girl we just saw float in midair… has the hots for Yusei?" Yanagi nodded affirmatively.

"If you mean she's head over heels, then yes!"

Yusei expression didn't change, but he could feel himself growing a tad swimmy.

"Hold on a second, guys… this is only the second time we've met!" Yusei interjected flatly.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have an opinion of you at all. After all, you're quite a catch now that you're the new king of turbo duels…Then again…she didn't know that until the doctor told her, that's what you said, right?" Yanagi pointed out.

"So, then, what are you trying to get at?"

"Well, she's not half bad. Why don't you give her chance? The poor thing seemed like she was trying so hard to contain herself…"

"I don't have time to be chasing girls. I need to see my friends, and find out what Goodwin's planning to do with us." Yusei spoke sharply at Yanagi. Blister and Tanner looked at Yanagi, awaiting his rebuttal.

He gazed at Yusei pitifully.

"She's not just any girl, Yusei! You saw what happened to her. She doesn't know what she's doing or what's going on…She needs someone like you to have her back, Yusei. You promised her!" Yanagi folded his arms and huffed.

"I did…"

"Yanagi does have a point. If Goodwin's interested in her, she may be in over her head." Tanner sat down on the muffled couch and leaned his head on his hand.

"Feelings aside… she's got marks like all of you, and that means whatever Goodwin's plans are with you and the other signers…I can guarantee she's just as much apart of them as you are. Which means she is just as much in danger…if not more…"

"Don't worry about you're friends, Yusei. At least…well, you know what I mean. We've got it covered." Blister reassured him.

"Ok…I'll take your word for it…just don't hassle me about Sidney again."

…

Zigzix was jumping up and down like a maniac as Goodwin and Lazar reentered the lab after attending a post-tournament press conference.

Up on the screen were tons of data streaming in and a red light flashing at the bottom of the screen.

"It's amazing! Sidney's power is beginning to awaken! The energy she was giving off was incredible, the generator was going bonkers and…"

"What did your readings indicate?" Goodwin politely interrupted him.

"There was a massive increase in wind speed and air pressure, almost at tornado power! But…everything else in the surroundings seemed to be normal…so guessing that…I would say whatever power we were seeing was somehow affecting the wind."

"We did send Jack down to get her…maybe he can tell us if he saw anything." Lazar chortled.

"So, what are you going to do? Lock her up in her room? Arrest Yusei for kidnapping? I want to hear your sentence, Mr. Goodwin!"

"Neither, Lazar. I have something more interesting in mind…but I want to hear from Jack what happened before I can make any decisions."

"And Sidney?"

"Her side of the story may shed some light, but she may be dishonest about it."

"So, are you going to hear my offer yet?" Lazar poked at him verbally.

"If you're talking about what I think, it all depends on what we here from the two of them. We can't rush to conclusions."

"That's a pity. I was hoping you'd do something drastic like threaten to force Sidney to marry Jack or something." Lazar had always enjoyed pushing other people's buttons.

Goodwin stifled a laugh. "You're still going on about Jack's libido? I want to know the reasoning behind this new found obsession of yours, Lazar."

"I just think it's amusing that it's so blatantly obvious. And yet Sidney is completely oblivious…she has no idea even when it's staring her right in the face. Must be the autism, I suppose… If she's not careful, he might just sneak up on her one of these days…If you know what I mean."

"I think I do, but wish not to dwell on it…" Just then, Mina came in the room.

"They're on their way up. It'll be about five minutes."

"Good, we'll be waiting."

…

Sidney and Jack stood on opposites sides of the elevator. She had harms arms folded tightly across her chest as she pouted like an immature child. Sidney caught herself and tried to make herself look as cool as possible, like no matter what Goodwin decided it wouldn't matter. She knew that was a lie, but she felt it was her only way of coping with it.

Jack kept looking at her and looking away, back and forth his eyes wondered. Images started pouring into his mind. Fantasies and …Was he really going to let some strange girl drive him nuts like this?

Sidney noticed it was taking awhile for the elevator to reach the top floor. This made her more nervous. She remembered how he'd spoken about her to Yusei back at the garage, and her anxiety turned into irritability.

"Don't ever call me a kitten again, ok?" She suddenly blurted out. The teen looked away and watched the elevator climb higher and higher.

"What's wrong with that? I think it sounds quite appropriate…" Jack teased her. He looked over to her mischievously.

"It implies that I'm weak and helpless and can't defend myself…You know, that that I can make myself float…I wonder what else I'll be able to do…" She tried to avert to another subject. Jack was deeply amused by her naivety.

"What makes you think I was implying any of that?" He asked her.

"Because that is what kittens are…weak and defenseless and totally dependent upon others…" She stated argumentatively.

"…And… cute."

"…What did you say?" Sidney said amusedly.

Jack didn't respond.

"So you think I'm cute?" She prodded at him in a hopeful tone of voice. "That would explain why a lot…"

Jack recalled when he tried to kiss her at the hospital. Did she know? She didn't, all she had seen was him holding her hand tightly like he was worried about her or something.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming…then again, I usually don't. But I especially didn't see this one coming…especially when you were acting like such a jerk to Yusei and the rest of us back there…"

Jack denied it. "That's not…I never said anything. You must be hearing things."

Sidney rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just to let you know, I'm not interested in boys right now." She lied.

"So you're a lesbian then?" He found an opportunity to retaliate.

"No. I'm just not interested in anyone right now. Period, exclamation point, sharp sign!" She looked up to see they had almost reached the top floor.

"Is that so? Or, are you just dodging me? Why don't you prove you're not a lesbian…" Jack suggested, leaning in close to her. _I may have trouble with body language and hidden meanings…but I can see that one coming from a mile away, Jack!_

"I don't have to. Just the fact you even suggested that I need proof PROVES your maturity matches your style…out of date, and in need of a few touch ups." She referred to his blue and white daredevil themed attire.

And then, the elevator binged.

"You are now on floor 25 of the New Domino Science Building. Have a nice day!"

…

**That was my first attempt to inject humor into the story. Please remember to R&R, because I love reviews. It lets me know there are people reading my story. **

**Oh, remember how I wrote an opening theme in the prologue? In case you're interested in an ending theme, I recommend "Still Running" by Chevelle from the Punisher Soundtrack. Bad movie, good soundtrack. **

**We'll see you back here for episode seven. Tune in next time!**


	8. Episode 7: Warnings

**Hey everybody and welcome to another episode of ****Yu-gi-oh!5D's : Legacy of the Star Princess****. Of course, you already knew that. Also, there are no new illustrations from our generous contributor, Coke head. But, there is more expected to come soon, so I will keep you posted.**

Sidney took a seat next to Jack at the other end of the table from Goodwin and Lazar. Zigzix had gone to do work on the energy readings, leavings the four of them alone.

"So, who wants to go first?" Lazar asked.

Goodwin hushed Lazar. "Sidney, I'm very disappointed that you lied to me about where you were going."

Sidney stared down at the table.

"Do you care to explain to me why you did this?"

"Not really. But, you weren't telling me everything, and I was going to find out sooner or later…" Sidney trailed off.

"About what?" Goodwin asked.

"About my marks. I know that's why you have been having me go through all those tests for the past few days…" She explained calmly.

"And not to check on the health of my new foster daughter?"

"If it was just that, you wouldn't have sent Jack of all people to come and get me." She denied him, "In all due respect, Mr. Goodwin, I'd like to know how it is you found where I was in the first place."

"That's not your business, I'm afraid. So, what did Yusei tell you about your marks?" He inquired.

"I don't know much really. But, I know they hurt a lot when they are visible and today they caused me to float in the air! I did find out that he has a mark, and he says Jack has one too. In fact, I saw it!" She glanced over at Jack. He put his hand over his arm where the mark was hidden beneath his sleeve.

"Did he call you a signer, by any chance?" Lazar chimed in.

"Yeah, apparently, that's the name for people like us." She said.

Goodwin smirked. "So, you say you started floating in the air? Is this true, Jack?"

Jack nodded quietly. "It happened when one of her symbols started glowing more than the others…the one that looks like mine, on the left shoulder."

"Did he tell you anything else, Sidney?"

"No. That's about it." She said defiantly. In a way, what Sidney told him was completely true, but she failed to mention what Yanagi had told her about be some Princess or something.

"Do you realize what could have happened? Yusei Fudo is a dangerous man from the satellite. I am sure you are aware that he was marked by the facility."

Sidney remembered the yellow triangle on Yusei's cheek. But, he had been kind to her. It didn't make any sense at all.

"Well, he didn't strike me as that kind of guy."

"Some criminals are masters of con-artistry. Yusei knows someone like you is just a sitting target." Goodwin lied, "I don't want to hear anymore of this."

Lazar tittered to himself in the background. Goodwin motioned for him to keep his silence.

"You've been a trustworthy person so far, and this is your first mistake. I can understand that someone like yourself may not see who you can trust or not. So, I'm letting you off with a light warning this time. If you do this again, I'm going to make sure you never even leave the house." He spoke sharply.

Sidney shivered.

"Jack, I want you to take Sidney home. You are both excused."

Jack tried to hide his smile. Lazar could hardly stand to sit with a blank face. Sidney felt like she could just curl up into a ball right then and there. At least she wasn't grounded or something. But, she would never be able to see Yusei again. No, she thought. _There has to be another way! There has to be!_

Just then, a black-suited guard came in.

"Sir, we caught an eavesdropper outside the door." He stated. Another guard came blundering, dragging a young woman by the arm.

She looked to be about twenty years old. Her skin was a warm bronze hue and her eyes sparkled like molten gold. Her thick, waist-length black hair was woven into a ponytail, with dyed-red bangs. She wore a form-fitting red T-shirt and a denim mini-skirt, along with a pair of black knee-high boots.

Sidney recognized this girl immediately. Her name was Laura Shinoda, the daughter of one of her dad's friends from work. Mr. Shinoda was a Japanese scientist who had married an African American journalist, (originally Maria Biggs before marrying him) from Savanna, Georgia. They had played together a lot as children and Laura often thought of Sidney as a lifelong friend.

However, after Laura had graduated from High School, they hardly ever saw or got to talk to each other. And all that was in her mind was the wonder of what Laura was doing here now.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What did you hear?" Lazar quickly asked her the questions in rapid succession of each other, hoping to confuse her. Laura was strong and focused. She spoke to them with a politeness and serenity not expected by a darker skinned woman.

"I apologize for giving the impression that I was listening on your private conversation, Director Goodwin," She began, "I was looking for my friend, Sidney, and I was informed by my father that she was here. I came here and was told that she was on the top floor, so I took the elevator and waited here. I've only been here about two minutes… I was to busy with my own agenda to hear anything you were saying."

Goodwin doubted that she hadn't heard ANYTHING that was said. But, considering she said she was only there for a minute or two, she couldn't have heard the whole conversation anyway. Perhaps there was no need for unnecessary action.

"Do you know this woman, Sidney?"

"Yes. This is Laura Shinoda, her father and mine were very good friends."

"Ah! You must be Hiroyuki's daughter then. He works here…I apologize, I had no reason to think of you as being an intruder." Goodwin said nonchalantly, hiding his suspicion.

Lazar winced. "We were just going to have Jack drive Sidney home…"

Laura gave Jack a cold stare. "Ah yes, the master of faster…doesn't seem your style to be babysitting, don't you think?"

Jack glared at Laura. "I think she'd be safer if I drove her home in my Jaguar. She shouldn't go zipping around in a Duel Runner without a helmet or a jacket."

"Perhaps…But, you don't know where it is." Jack objected.

"Sidney knows where it is. If she gives me the address I can use my GPS to give me directions. I'm sure Mr. Goodwin will agree with me if I say his first priority in the matter would be the safety of his new foster daughter." Laura explained, as if Jack were an idiot.

"That's correct. Well then…Sidney? Would you like your friend Laura to take you home them?" Goodwin asked. The air around him was thick with agitation. Lazar could feel it, and it made him nervous.

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

"Very well then, Miss Shinoda. You may take Sidney home. But I expect her to be taken straight there, lest I suspect any ill of one of my employers…" Goodwin referred to Laura's father. Any sidetracking and there may be trouble for him.

_I'll have to make this quick, then._

Sidney was excused and proceeded out to the elevator. Laura spotted Jack eyeing her up and down, and gave him a threatening look before going on her way.

Lazar stuttered. "You're just letting her walk? Can we trust that woman?"

Goodwin smiled. "I doubt Sidney will tell her anything. After all, few people would believe her if she tried to tell them. Then again, we can never be sure…I will have my people keep a closer eye on her family until further notice."

Lazar sighed with relief. "For a second there I thought you had let your guard down. We can't have that now, can we?"

"I never let my guard down."

Jack was still sitting there.

"You can leave at any time, Jack." Lazar pointed out.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Goodwin asked.

"You know that my interfering would cause one of her signer powers to activate, didn't you? Why else would you have sent me to get her?"

"We didn't know exactly what would happen, but we needed someone under us to make sure things went smoothly and to tell us what happened." Lazar explained.

"You realize this won't be the first time. After seeing those two…" Jack's tone added a hint of envy, "I have reason to believe Yusei will find a way to see her again."

"You needn't worry Jack, that's our problem, not yours."

Jack got up from the table and stomped off. Mina gazed worriedly as she followed after him. Lazar grinned maliciously.

_It'll boil over soon enough... Just you wait, Jack._

…

Laura fired up her white Jaguar as Sidney hopped in the passenger's seat. It was a moment before Laura turned to Sidney.

"What happened, Sid? Your dad said if anything happened to him you'd come live with us! I haven't seen you since his funeral." She put her hand on Sidney's arm.

"I don't know, Laura. It's so hard to explain…but I was in my own bed for the last time one moment, having terrible nightmares the next, waking up in a hospital with Jack Atlas at my bedside after that. I don't think you'd quite get it…" Sidney thought about her marks.

"Well, after what I heard in there, I'd like to here a little more…" Laura sighed. They started down the road until they reached the first stop light.

"You heard the conversation? I thought you said you had been there only a minute or two." Sidney looked at Laura accusingly.

"You know me, I am too good of hearing not to pick up a conversation when I'm all alone and the other people are not too far away." Laura explained, "So tell me, you planning to sneak out and go see this Yusei guy again?"

Sidney looked at her puzzled. The light turned green and they drove for a few minute before coming to the next one.

"Hey, if Goodwin doesn't like him, he's probably the most wonderful guy on earth, and you know I want only the best for my friend." She smiled at Sidney whimsically. Sidney remembered she always got that smile when she had a plan up her sleeve.

"What are you talking about?" Sidney wondered.

"Oh, you know. The way you spoke when you said he didn't seem that bad to you? It sounded like you've got it bad, girl." Laura spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Got it bad? I don't have a crush on him! I just…think he's cool. He was so nice to me, even when I probably looked like a complete moron!"

"Uh-huh. And my name is Mokuba Kaiba," Laura said sarcastically, "Seriously, Sid. You're not fooling me one bit. I want to know…is he cute? He wouldn't happen to be the same Yusei that gave Jack a beat down in the Fortune Cup?"

"If I say yes, will you let it die now?"

"That depends. Am I right?" Sidney nodded. Laura squealed with joy. The light changed again and they were just a little while away. They came to a stop sign.

"Anyways, I was thinking I could help you two get together. Think of it as my way of getting back at Goodwin for snatching you right under our noses," Said Laura.

"Ok, but how do we pull it off? This isn't some School scandal." Sidney looked away, daydreaming a little about possible plans.

"You got his number? I can arrange the whole thing; all you have to do is sit back and wait." Sidney searched through her pockets and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper with Yusei's contact code and handed it to Laura.

"You're not going to ask me about the marks or the floating, are you?" Sidney asked. Laura grinned at her.

"Of course I am! But, this is too much fun, girl. Maybe I'll ask when we execute the first secret meeting…courteous of your friend, Laura Shinoda." Sidney remembered that Laura had often tried to play matchmaker for Sidney in middle school, and in the one year they were in high school together. Laura had her own boyfriend, evidence that her relationship skills far exceeded those of Sidney.

They went another few blocks before slowly approaching Goodwin's estate.

"You know you should keep wary of Goodwin and Lazar, but just so you know, on want you to keep on eye on Jack Atlas, ok?" Laura commented.

"I don't think he'll be too much trouble but…I did notice he seems to…" Sidney recalled the incident in the elevator, trying to make it sound better than it actually was, "…Have an interest in me, to say the least."

"Oh, I think it's more than that. Did you see the way he was checking you out before we left? Probably not…you do tend not to notice that sort of thing," Laura explained, "That's not always bad. But the truth is he's probably my age, and you're still a minor by legal terms…anyways, you are probably wondering why I didn't ask that about Yusei. I saw the article in the paper about his victory in the Fortune Cup. He's only a year ahead of you, Sid. And, like I said, Goodwin doesn't like him."

"So what are you getting at?"

Laura sighed. "I want you to be careful! A guy like that might use his popularity to take advantage of you. You don't want me to come up to him and beat the living daylights out of him if he ever tried something. You know if ANY guy tried to force himself on you, I'd rip his balls off. Or at least try to…"

"Laura!" Sidney exclaimed. Laura never talked that way unless she was angry or didn't like someone, and it sounded like she didn't like Jack.

"Sorry for getting all bent out of shape…I never liked him from the start, ok? I was always a Bolt Tanner fan…even after Jack Atlas beat him." Laura walked Sidney up to the house.

"Thanks. So, you'll give me a call then?" Sidney asked.

"Of course."

…

That night, Leo had another mysterious dream that would haunt him the morning after. He was in a strange building somewhere, almost like a warehouse, with writing all over the wall in an uninterruptible language. Pictures of dragons flying everywhere were painted on the ceiling. And in the center of the room was a dragon whose body was made of flame and it looked at Leo with a blank expression.

"Leo…I need you to listen carefully to me." The Dragon's voice was feminine, almost motherly in nature.

Suddenly, Leo's left arm began burning like it was on fire. When he looked down, he could see a blazing red mark resembling the dragon's head. It was shining on his arm like a torch.

"Leo, do not be afraid. I have a favor to ask of you," The dragon stroked his arm, numbing the pain it caused him, "I believe the man who bares this mark is a traitor. His brother before him was also a traitor and even gave himself to the darkness; I fear it is similar for him…"

Leo didn't understand whom she was talking about then.

"If I have to strip him of his sign in order to protect the world…I ask that you take his place as the bearer of this mark."

"Luna…she has a mark."

"…This is why I have chosen you. Your fate is tied to that of your sister, and perhaps, this way…you can protect her, as I can see you wish to do…"

The dream ended with the dragon flickering away like the dying flames of a candle into a pile of ash, and within the ash laid a human figure. Some how, he knew this person…but where?

Before he could figure it out, he woke up, with the images still fresh in his mind.

**Well, that's episode seven. Tune in next time for episode eight. Also, I've noticed people aren't reviewing me as much. Reviews are love, please R&R.**


	9. Episode 8: Unfolding

**Once again, I welcome you to my humble fanfiction. Please feel free to R&R. **

**Also, we have a new illustration from Coke head!**

**Scene from Episode 3 (Yusei Catches Sidney): type h double t p, colon DOUBLE slash (for all sites), oo-kai-oo dot deviantart dot com slash art slash I-ll-Catch-You-130252711. I noticed she hasn't gotten anybody commenting yet except me, so I encourage people to please take a look. We look forward to see what she comes up with next, especially since I have give free range for episodes 4-6…I wonder what she will draw…Anyways, here is episode eight…**

It had been two days since Yusei last saw Sidney. He awoke to the still morning, with the first light of July pouring down on his bare skin. Yusei sat up in bed, and looked out the window. His mind was on other things. The eve before, Blister and Tanner had left to go get his friends and bring them here to New Domino. They were locked up for a long time, and Yusei had a lot to tell them.

He heard rustling coming from the next room, and hushed whispers. Standing up and tossing the covers aside, he got dressed and slowly opened the door to his temporary room.

In the kitchen, there were six people. Tanner, Blister, and his four friends: Blitz, Nervin, Tank, and Rally. They looked at him, and greeted him enthusiastically.

All of them except for Rally wore a pair of blue jeans. Nervin was the tallest of the four, and most sensitive wearing a green vest and white shirt, and a pair of glasses. His dark blue hair was pulled back into an assortment of short tails. Blitz was slightly shorter than Nervin, wearing a sky blue short and a blue bandana over his short red hair. He sported a goatee, giving the appearance of someone slightly rebellious in nature, when in fact he was the most grounded of the four. Tank was a short, but portly man, with a brown furry nest over a gray T-shirt, and a band over his brown hair. Last in the group was the little boy named Rally, who wore shorts and a yellow T-shirt under an oversized and ragged gray coat. Rally kept a slightly dusty, light gray cap over his long and poofy red hair, and he had a yellow triangle on his cheek like Yusei.

Rally held a bowl of cereal in his hands. He immediately slammed it down and rushed over to Yusei, almost tackling him and he hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Yusei! We've been so worried about you! We've missed you so much!"

Yusei smiled for a brief moment for returning to his usual nonchalant expression.

"I'm happy to see you too. I'm glad none of you were hurt."

"No, we were just really hungry and confused when we got out." Tank said.

Just then, there was a loud beeping coming from the garage. Rally let Yusei go so he could take a look. When he opened the door, he saw his Duel Runner was receiving a call from someone. Was it Sidney? Or Jack?

His friends followed him anxiously and all gathered around him as he got on his Runner to answer the call. He pushed a button, and a face appeared on the screen. It wasn't Jack or Sidney. It was a dark skinned woman, slightly older than him, with long black hair and red bangs hanging over her gold eyes. She looked like she was at a high class auto shop somewhere.

"Good Morning Yusei, did I catch you at a bad time?" The woman's voice was rich and had a hint of pride in it. His friends stared curiously, trying to get a better look at the screen.

"Who are you? How were you able to contact me?" Yusei questioned her defensively, just in case she was someone not to be trusted.

"My name is Laura Shinoda, I work at my boyfriend's uncle's auto shop. I got word of you through Sidney, and I think I can help you." She told him flatly. Yusei raised an eyebrow. His friends were lost at this point.

"How do you know her?" Yusei asked.

"She's been like a little sister to me since we were just kids. Anyways, she wanted to see you again, and I know how to make that happen without any problems like the last one."

"Hey Yusei, who's Sidney?" Rally asked. Laura then gave a big grin. Yusei briefly turned to Rally.

"She's this girl I met…"

"A girl? Is she pretty, Yusei?" Tank inquired matter-of-factly. Yusei did his best to hide his frustration. Laura stifled a guffaw.

"You bet she is! Or at least, I think so…beauty is in the eye of the beholder. My boss thinks she's just a wimpy white girl. And my boyfriend of course thinks I'm the most beautiful person ever and she's 'ok'…but that's beside the point…" Laura really loved to talk.

"You said you could get us together again. What did you have in mind?" Yusei brought the subject back to her plans.

"Well, the shop has a nice open roof. If I tell Goodwin she's hanging out with me, he'll be less suspicious. After all, my dad is a scientist that works for him. And, people with duel runners pass in and out of here all the time. And we're confidential. You'll be able to come and go undetected, at least for a good while…if things get hairy at any point I can try to make other arrangements…What do you say?" Laura offered.

"Can we trust you? Why are you doing this?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, man. If you don't believe me, you don't have to come. Anyways, I just want Sidney to be happy... and I don't like Goodwin or any of his lackeys…does that suffice?" Laura folded her arms.

"Alright. Tell me when and where to be and I can make it." He said. Laura sent him the coordinates.

"Today at lunchtime, does that work?" Yusei nodded. Laura bowed and waved farewell. Yusei's friends sat on the couch, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I'm just helping her out. She and I are part of some sort of plan Goodwin has and I want to help her get out of it or…do whatever I can…"

Rally smiled. "It's ok, Yusei. We know a lot has happened when we were locked up… Just promise you'll tell us."

Blitz looked at Yusei's mark on his cheek. "So, why don't you start with that? We've got time. Just start from the beginning."

"Ok…It's kind of long, but it starts when I managed to make it trough the tunnel to New Domino…"

…

Sayer sat on a park bench, sipping on his cup of black coffee. Sayer was wiry in appearance, similarly built to Yusei, but taller. He wore his sepia trench coat, even in summer, over his black business shirt, white tie, green vest, and pleated pants. He stared hard at his reflection. His auburn hair swirled above his face like a hairdo out of the nineteen-fifties. His brown eyes shimmered as if there were flecks of gold in them.

Akiza sat next to him, dressed in a white shirt with poofy sleeves, a highly stylized, rose red sleeveless ruffled jacket the came down to her knees. She also wore a pair of black shorts, black thigh-high socks and red shoes. Sayer had been taking care of her for a few years now, and she had considered him like a member of her family. Her new family. She had her head down, her expression that of uneasiness.

Sayer rubbed her shoulder with his free hand to comfort her.

"You don't have to put your head down in shame." He told her. She nodded and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. Through the water of the fountain in front of them, Sayer saw two hooded figures approaching the two of them. He recognized them as messengers for the Arcadia movement, the underground network of psychics he was a part of.

"Mister Sayer, we have some important news. It's about Goodwin and his plans." One of the messengers whispered when he approached Sayer.

"Go ahead." He said. The other messenger followed behind the first.

"He has the final piece. If we don't act now, it may be too late to stop him from summoning the Crimson Dragon." The first messenger informed him.

"Final piece? Please elaborate." He asked the messenger politely.

"The Star Princess, sir." Said the second messenger. Sayer's fist tightened around his cup of coffee until he squished it and hot coffee spurted out. Akiza gave him a confused look. The messengers handed him a file.

"He's taken her in as a foster child. We have only two options sir: we take her or we kill her. That's what we've been instructed to tell you." The messenger awaited an answer from him. Akiza peered over his shoulder as he glanced through the file.

"It doesn't sound like she's fully got a grip on her powers yet. We should try to take her first. If she resists, we'll have no choice but to kill her…Akiza and I can do the job…if you're up to it, Akiza?" He looked at her. She nodded.

The messengers thanked him and quietly departed. Sayer threw away his coffee cup, a little disappointed that he let his anger get the better of him.

"I've never heard of the Star Princess." Akiza said puzzled.

"You know how each of the signers has a mark that represents a part of the dragon? The Star Princess has all five…it represents the power inside of her…the very essence of the Crimson Dragon. The full dragon mark represents the spirit of the Dragon…if you try to kill the Star Princess, you unleash its wrath upon yourself…" He explained.

Akiza understood now. "That's why we're going to try and capture her first, so we don't need to risk our lives."

Sayer nodded approvingly. "We need to be careful."

"So what's the plan?"

"I may have an idea, but I'll need you to use your power…"

"I can do it. Just tell me what to do."

…

Sidney pulled herself onto the roof of Goodwin's house, just outside her window. Today she wore a light teal kimono top with a storm gray short-sleeved jacket and a pair of Bermuda shorts with tennis shoes. She also wore the necklace she was given, not yet suspecting it was a tracker.

Her phone rang, and she saw it was Laura. She answered it and Laura appeared, wearing a pink tank top and white khaki shorts.

"Hey girl. You want to come and have lunch with me at the shop? I can pick you up!" Sidney shook her head.

"What about Goodwin?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. I told him already. He thinks it's just the two of us. But, what I didn't tell him is that I'm having another friend over, too." Laura said cheekily.

"Who?" Sidney asked innocently. Laura put her palm to her face.

"You don't pay attention do you? I guess I'll have you know when we get there."

Sidney began floating a little. She was so enthused. She looked down and sighed.

_Down please._

She returned to the roof. Her wing signer mark was going off for a second or two until it faded. She needed to get used to it, and perhaps someday she could learn to float at will. Sidney lay down, sprawled out on the roof watching the clouds go by. Goodwin and snuck into the room and looked out the window without her noticing.

"You wouldn't mind coming down there for breakfast, would you?" He asked before turning around to leave.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She attempted to make herself float into the window. She got halfway through before she fell in and landed with a ka-thunk. _Nope. Still needs a lot of work._ She thought.

"It's going to take more than two days to master that ability." Goodwin warned her. She huffed and followed him down the stairs. Sidney found to her displeasure that Lazar and Jack had also joined them for breakfast. Mina was also there though, which she felt was a relief. Mina never said much to her, but when she did she was always thoughtful. Also, it made her feel better to have another girl around when being surrounded by guys.

Jack looked up at Sidney and gave her a coy expression. She reciprocated with a sheepish smile. He still wasn't fooling anyone. Even Mina got a morbid look on her face.

_Somebody take me away, please…I don't like being here…_

…

Leo dragged his feet as he took his seat at the breakfast table. Luna was already, and she looked up to see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you still having nightmares, Leo?" She asked. Leo slumped over the table and grunted at her. Luna pulled on his arm.

"Leo!"

"Yes Luna. I can't help it. They just get worse and worse every night."

Luna stroked his arm. "What kind of worse?"

Leo sat up. "More violence. More blood. More fear… it gets more detailed. It gets longer and longer and it's harder to wake up. But, when I wake up I feel as if I haven't slept at all."

"This is bad. Maybe we should tell Yusei about it."

"Maybe…it's just… I don't want to worry him."

"If it's about us, it may be too important, Leo."

"I know. There was something new in the dream this time. There was the girl from the hospital we met a week ago. She was in the dream, but she wasn't dead…but she was covered in blood and she was crying…"

"Leo, we've got to tell Yusei. You need to start sleeping well again." Luna went back to eating, and Leo went to fetch himself his own breakfast.

…

As the morning became late, Laura pulled up to Goodwin's house in her Jaguar, this time dragging her boyfriend along for the ride as shotgun.

He was about the same height as Laura, taking off an inch or two. His eyes were a fierce steely gray, and his smooth head was shaven clean. He wore glasses and simple garb consisting of an oversized white T-shirt decorated with colorful graffiti he had done himself, blue jeans, and a Swiss army knife on a chain hanging from his pocket.

Sidney rushed out of the house, so happy to be out of what she considered a hostile situation.

"Hey Sid! You remember my boy, Shinju Masuda?" Laura called to her as she practically leaped into the back seat. Shinju gave an approving nod to Sidney. She waved at him politely. Just as Laura revved up the engine, she turned her head to see Jack Atlas leaning on one of the pillars by the step. He gave Sidney a disgusted expression, and moved towards them in an intimidating matter which Laura's boyfriend retaliated with by giving him a crude hand gesture. Laura pulled his hand down before driving away.

"Was that really necessary?" Laura asked him as they were driving along. Shinju folded his hand. Sidney sat silently in the backseat.

"I didn't like the way that dude was looking at her, Laura. He acted like he owned her or something. Like we were taking away his property." He told her with anger in his voice, "You know I hate guys that act like they're the king or something."

"That's not the point. You could have gotten in trouble for giving him the finger, Shinju. I don't want my boo getting into any trouble."

It was a sad truth. Shinju's parents were given permission to move to New Domino from the Satellite when he was five years old. His uncle offered them a job to work at his shop, and they've been there ever since. But, they could easily be sent back if any of them seriously screwed up.

"I know… I'll be more careful next time."

"I do agree with you though." She whispered. This made Shinju smile. Sidney cocked her head back and looked out the sunroof.

"Sidney? Have you been treated ok?" Asked Shinju. Sidney curled into a ball.

"So far…it's been pretty good. Goodwin and Lazar have left me alone most of the time…except for health tests and dumb stuff like that. Jack tried to make a pass at me a couple of days ago…you know…the 'prove you're not a lesbian' line. I thought even he wouldn't be dumb enough to use that."

Just then, the car came to a screeching halt. Laura twisted around.

"He did what now?"

"Woah. Calm down, Laura! He didn't actually touch me or anything. He just leaned in like he was going to until I brushed him off."

Laura looked suspiciously at her before resuming her driving.

"Ok. But the second he touches you, I'm coming over there to beat him lumpy." Shinju guffawed. Sidney raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you'd 'rip his balls off.'" Sidney commented.

"…That's what I'd do if he got away with more than that. But, you're right, I did say that. Guilty as charged."Laura smirked as her face turned red.

They had just pulled into Masuda's Auto and Runner Repairs. It was very clean and spiffy for a fix-it place. Shinju was the first to jump out into the parking lot.

"My uncle Kuro is probably in the garage fixing a car. I'll go talk to him, be back in a minute." As Shinju headed into the shop, Sidney saw a bright red Duel Runner parked in the open garage just before the door started to close. Her eyes widened.

Uncle Kuro was under a Subaru, repairing the transmission. He looked a lot like Shinju, except twenty years older, a lot more buff, without the glasses and he had a black buzz cut. His denim overalls were stained with oil. Shinju chatted him up for a few moments before he got up and motioned for Laura and Sidney to come and join them.

"Well, if it isn't white girl and love bug. Please come in!"

"Uncle, can't you ever call anyone by their proper name?" Shinju growled at him. Kuro sighed and motioned for Shinju to ease off a bit.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit in the trade, Nephew." He scratched his head. He patted the Subaru.

"This baby will work just fine now. That's another happy customer and another set of good meals…in the meantime, I should give this baby a good waxing." He wandered over to the red Duel Runner and looked it up and down.

"Nice model…Anyways, the gentleman who owns this is waiting for you on the rooftop, white gir…I mean, Sidney." Sidney was so excited she could hardly stand it. She didn't know it would take Laura that quick! Shinju smiled and pushed her in the direction of the stairs; he was going to help his uncle for a while. Laura waved and told her she'd be up in a bit with lunch.

Sidney made her way up the stairs, anxiously awaiting the visitor at the top.

**That's episode eight. Tune in for Episode nine, because for those of you who like action…there will be action at the end of that episode *spoiler*. Reviews are love and have a nice day.**


	10. Episode 9: Darkest Thorns Pt1

**Another day, another episode. Welcome to my humble fanfiction. I ask that you please R&R, because Reviews are love. **

Yusei waited patiently on the roof next to built in metal tables and chairs that were set up on the roof for waiting customers. His helmet rested on a table not to far from him. It wasn't long before he heard someone coming up the stairs and took a seat.

Sidney slowly opened the door and was delighted to know her friend had not let her down. Yusei was there, and when he turned around to see her he almost smiled. This made Sidney feel at ease.

"Yusei! I'm so happy to see you!" She approached him and sat down across from him at the table. It wasn't long before Laura came prancing up the stairs with lunch.

"So, are you ready to tell me how it is you can fly now?" Laura asked as she set down the food before taking a seat. Yusei and Sidney exchanged worried glances.

Laura quietly tittered to herself.

"Oh come on! Is this one of those 'you can't handle it' truths?" Laura questioned.

Sidney told Yusei about how Laura had listened in on her conversation with Goodwin and caught word of her floating incident. She shook her head.

"It's more of 'you won't believe it' rather than 'you can't handle it'." She explained to her puzzled friend.

"Try me." Laura urged her. Yusei started by explaining to Laura about the Signers and what he knew about the Crimson Dragon. Sidney then explained the various incidents in which her marks appeared and Yanagi's exclamation that she was the Star Princess, although at this point she wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

"…All I know is that I am supposed to get a power for every signer mark…and they seem to be activated when I feel I'm in danger and there's another signer around. I'm supposed to help them save the world…at least, that's what Yanagi said." Sidney concluded.

Laura had pulled out a bottle of Tea she had brewed and had poured drinks. She sipped her glass as she took it all in.

"Well, you got me there. It sounds pretty farfetched. So, a big flaming Lizard wants you all to save the world? No offense Sidney, you may have won your fair share of duels and verbal battles, but…something as full scale as that? One duel… Maybe a tournament you could handle…but this? you couldn't fight your way out of a paper sack, well…not easily, anyway…" Laura became very anxious.

"I'm not in Middle School anymore, Laura. I'm not exactly the way I used to be." Sidney said defensively.

"Yeah…I'm just acting as a concerned best friend should …Anyways, you know what I find most hard to believe? The fact that pervert is a signer, too." Laura referred to Jack.

"What pervert?" Yusei asked.

"Jack Atlas. I take it she hasn't told you about that."

Sidney flushed red. "I didn't think it was that important. It's more of a personal matter, isn't it?"

"It isn't if you're going to be spending more time around him because of this." Laura sighed. Yusei was a bit confused.

"Anyways, I just want her to be careful. You can understand that." Yusei nodded approvingly. He remembered how Jack had treated her at Blister's hideout. It made a little more sense to him. If he had strictly come there on Goodwin's behalf, he would have acted more apathetic about the whole thing. It was a little unusual, but he knew it wasn't out of character for Jack to act that way.

"So…what do we do now?" Laura asked the two of them.

"For now, our best option is to lay low for awhile until we know more about what we're up against." Yusei suggested. Laura agreed with him, but Sidney wasn't satisfied.

Laura saw her getting tense and whispered to her.

"At ease, Sid."

"Well, now that we've gotten the important stuff covered, are you guys ready to eat? Or, is there anything else?" Laura asked. Yusei shook his head, he pretty much had covered what they knew.

"So…the Star Princess, huh? Does that mean you have to wear a crown and get rescued by daring knights?" Laura joked. Sidney glanced over at Yusei.

"Be serious, Laura. I'm sure it's just a name." Laura looked closer at Yusei.

"You know, you look a lot like a guy my dad used to work with…You're not related to the late Professor Fudo, are you?" Laura wondered nonchalantly. Yusei got a little shaky at the mention of his father's name. It was a long time ago when his parents were killed in a freak accident. He was very young and couldn't recall much of it at the moment, but he did remember being transferred to the orphanage in the Satellite not too long afterwards. He looked down at his food.

"Oh…sensitive subject. I understand. Sidney's like that when we talk about her parents." Laura said apologetically. Sidney got a depressed look on her face.

"Crud…why do I even bother to open my big mouth…" Laura muttered to herself.

"Professor Fudo was my dad." He finally said. Laura bobbed her head.

"Yeah. That makes sense. When I first read about your victory in the Fortune Cup, I was like…Nah, Yusei Fudo? Can't be right…But, it means my dad might be more willing to help us out."

Sidney looked up. "No, Goodwin said he would keep an eye on him. He won't be of much help…at least not until Goodwin let's his guard down, and I doubt that's going to happen."

She looked at Yusei. "I'm not the best with empathy, but I understand that stuff like that can make you upset. Mom left me and my dad before I was old enough to really remember her…she may still be alive, but I doubt she cares about me…My dad…he died recently…he was murdered."

"Ouch." Sidney nodded. Laura disagreed with the gloomy air that lay around them now. She wished she had never brought up Professor Fudo now.

"Say, have you heard of Bolt Tanner? He's my favorite duelist." Laura commented after taking a bite of her sandwich. Yusei perked up a bit.

"I've met him. I know him, in fact."

Laura got a twinkle in her eye. "You couldn't get me his autograph, could you?"

"Well…"

After about ten minutes or so of food and conversation, Sidney excused herself to go wash her hands. Laura and Yusei were alone, so it was the perfect time to ask him about Sidney, in her mind.

She folded her hands and her lips curled into a cheeky smile.

"So, how does it feel to have something in common?"

"Well, it's nice to know somebody understands. But then again, there a lot of people in the Satellite under similar circumstances. I kind of feel bad for Sidney…It's probably even harder losing your parents when you're old enough to really know what happened."

Laura grew frustrated and decided to go with a different approach.

"Yeah, I felt the same way. Say, did you see her outfit? She's usually not clothes-savvy, but that one was really cute, don't you think?"

Yusei felt offset by Laura's change of Subject. "I get the feeling you're trying to get something out of me. What are you getting at?"

Laura wanted to pound her head on the table. "Your opinion of Sidney! Do you like her!? I've been dying to know since she first told me about you."

Yusei felt uneasy. It felt like everyone was asking him about it. Couldn't stuff like this wait until the world was saved?

"If you want a simple answer, then I can't really give you one. I haven't known her that long…If you were wondering if I thought she was beautiful, then yes. I would say that….Is that enough for you?"

Laura ate up his words like they were candy. "That will do for now, Mr. Fudo."

"Hey guys! You weren't interrogating Yusei while I was gone, were you?" Sidney tried to joke with Laura. Laura gave a shallow laugh.

"Hey, did you know Sidney wants to be a Forensic Artist, Yusei?" She quickly changed the subject.

Yusei shook his head.

"I want to help people identify their attackers. Nobody knows who killed my dad. If I become a good enough artist, maybe I can get a picture of him from one of the survivors…and I'll finally be able to name him. That would be enough for me."

…

They talked for another hour before Shinju came up the stairs.

"Sorry guys. It's Goodwin on the phone. He wants Sidney home soon."

Laura sighed. "I'll drive her. Tell him we will be there soon."

Sidney had no choice but to say Goodbye to Yusei. Laura tried to reassure her.

"You'll meet again real soon. Maybe we can help you practice floating next time?" Laura suggested. Shinju assumed she was joking and went back downstairs to talk to Goodwin who was still waiting in the other line.

Sidney and Laura went downstairs to the Jaguar, and were off. Sidney could see Yusei coming down the stairs just as they left, and began to daydream about their next encounter. Laura rolled her eyes. They drove until they were a bit over halfway between the shop and Goodwin's place.

Meanwhile two shadowy figures awaited them a few blocks up the road. Laura didn't think much of it at first until she heard one of them speaking to the other.

"Look there…That's her. You know what to do."

Laura sped up as they went passed them and they became visible. A young man and woman peered at them sideways, one of them wearing a red Duel Disk.

Sidney started to feel intense pain where her marks were, especially on her right arm. She bit her lip and a pearl of blood dripped down across her chin. Laura turned around to look back, and couldn't believe what she saw. A giant black, scaled dragon with deep pink, black tinted rose petals covering its entire body below the neck, stood behind the woman now. She sped up even more and Sidney grew nervous.

"Black Rose Dragon! Seize the Star Princess!" The woman commanded the plant. A long black vine shot out from the monstrous creature and bound itself around Sidney's waist and yanked her out of the car.

"Oh crud! Sidney!" Laura slammed her foot on the breaks. The car grinded to a stop as sparks flew from under the car. She jumped out and followed the vine as it retracted towards the man and woman. The Dragon gazed at Laura with its red reptilian eyes. It seemed almost as if the Dragon's eyes were bloodshot, but Laura didn't have time to stare. Sidney's body seemed to light up like a Christmas tree as her marks revealed themselves. They seemed to flicker almost like fire now, and they burned just the same.

Sidney cried not only from fear and shock but from the unbearable pain the marks were causing her. Her eyes were wide open as the tears streamed down her face and mixed with the blood that was now drying up on her chin. She tried using her new ability. Her body pulled against the force of Black Rose Dragon's Tentacles, but it wasn't enough to break her free.

The mysterious woman jumped on the dragon and the man followed suit.

"Let's go before anyone else sees." He said. The dragon flew away in a flash of falling petals. Laura was still standing there. A few people stopped and got out of their cars to see the spectacle, but assumed it to be an illusion of some sort until the saw the dragon soaring in the sky with Sidney in tow.

People started getting back in their cars and driving away hastily. Others screamed from terror. Others could still not believe what they were seeing. Laura whipped around angrily and barked at them.

"Don't just stand there and gawk! Somebody call the cops! My best friend has just been kidnapped!" She pushed bystanders aside to get a place where she could make a private call. One sensible person finally called the police. Laura hid in a nearby ally and called the shop right away.

Shinju answered. "Laura? Did you drop off Sidney already?"

Laura shook the phone. "There's no time for small talk! Where is Yusei!?"

Shinju could see Laura having a nervous breakdown. At that moment, Yusei had finished talking with Uncle Kuro and had just gotten on his Runner. Shinju yelled at him to come over.

Yusei could see Shinju's panicked expression. He came over and calmly answered. Laura sighed with relief.

"Good. I didn't want the cops to trace my call if they called you on your Runner and think you were a suspect or something…anyways…it's an emergency."

"What's wrong, Laura, you need to tell me straight."

"SIDNEY'S BEEN NABBED! By some pink-haired chick in a weird outfit, a guy who looked like a cross between a hard-boiled detective and a greaser and a huge hybrid plant dragon! You've got to believe me!" Laura talked very fast and it was difficult to understand at first. Yusei's eyes widened, but he did his best to keep cool.

"Did the woman have a mark?" He asked.

"Not that I could see…but when the dragon grabbed her Sidney lit up like it was New Years! Are you telling me you might know who took her?"

"From your description, it sounds like somebody I definitely know. I'll meet you down there…"

"What about Goodwin?" She asked.

"Sidney's safety is more important right now." Laura nodded. She mentioned that she could make a cover story to prevent suspicion from arising. He told her he'd been down there A.S.A.P. and they both hung up.

Laura emerged from the ally to see the police had just arrived. The cops were asking questions of the bystanders. She swam her way back through to see a limousine pull up with Goodwin and Lazar inside. She pushed her way back not to be seen by either of them. Just when she thought she had air, she heard the roar of a Duel Runner engine behind her. She assumed it was Yusei and thanked God.

"That was fast."

She was disappointed to hear Jack Atlas reply to her as she turned around to see him get off his White Duel Runner.

"Word can travel fast these days." Laura sneered at him.

"Well, if it isn't the Goodwin-appointed cradle-robber…" She snarled. Jack smirked at her and gave her an expression of superiority.

"For your information, I may look a little older, but I'm actually Yusei's age, if you happen to know…so don't make statements about something you have no knowledge of. Now, did you see where they took Sidney?"

Laura huffed. She tried to stay polite to save face. "How the… heck should I know? I did see the direction they went in, but there's no way I'm telling YOU! In my mind, you're still a dirty rotten young man, regardless of your age."

Jack didn't want to have to deal with her. In fact, he would have liked it if she jumped off a cliff. But she wasn't going anywhere, and she had her lips sown shut.

"You know, you're beginning to annoy me?"

"Oh, and I wasn't before?"

Yusei came racing up in his Runner, swerving to the side of the street to park. He jumped off and joined Jack and Laura.

Laura was truly thankful now, so much so that she forgot herself.

"Yusei! I don't know where they went, but I saw them go east! The New Domino docks are in that direction…" She blurted out. Jack stifled a loud laugh.

"Thanks that's what I wanted to know." He slid back into his Runner and drove away eastward. Laura ran towards him and felt the heat from the engine still there as he stopped to look for traffic. He briefly turned around and winked at her, which made her furious.

"Come back, you lecherous vermin! Come back here so I can castrate you!"

He turned the corner and was gone. Yusei got an anxious look as he saw Laura exploding. She glared at him; her breath was heavy with rage. But, after moment or two she started to calm down.

"You should go, too." She recommended. He agreed with her, but wondered what made her think she would be at the docks.

"Shady people like to use the docks for hideouts and places to hold hostages. I heard the Arcadia Movement actually owns a couple of warehouses there. I'm assuming that's who they were working for…no ordinary person could summon a dragon out of thin air and use it for a kidnapping, right?"

Yusei got back in his Runner. He could see Goodwin and Lazar above the small crowd, trying to make a speech that would cause them to calm down and go about their business as normal.

"…Only anyone with important information that could lead us to the capture of these criminals and the release of my Foster Daughter should stay…" Goodwin could see Yusei as he turned around and drove away. He gave a malicious smile, which he quickly covered with a somber expression.

_I thought he might come for her when the news got out…Especially when he knows the Black Rose to be one of the culprits. Unfortunately… All I can hope for is that either Sidney frees herself with her power or Jack gets there before Yusei does. Nobody must know the truth…_

**That's episode nine. The conclusion of the Kidnapping will be revealed in Episode ten and eleven! Will Sidney uncover a new power? Where is she and will either signer be able to come rescue her? All of these questions will be answered so stay tuned! Please R&R- #REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!#**


	11. Episode 10: Darkest Thorns Pt2

**Greetings everyone and welcome to another episode of Legacy of the Star Princess! I always love reviews so keep them coming! I don't think I've done a three-part before, I hope nobody gets too bored…**

Sidney was dropped into a cage as Sayer and Akiza entered the warehouse. The dragon disappeared into its card in a flash of pink rays. The warehouse was bare for the most part, with the exception of the cage, a big table and a few chairs, but the Arcadia Movement came here for secret meetings. The steel walls creaked as only a few shreds of light flooded in from the outside to illuminate the stripped metal walls. The cage was fairly spacious, but there was no way out, it was locked tight.

The frightened young woman looked at Akiza to see her mark still glowing. Akiza looked at her mark with disgust. Sidney cocked her head curiously. Akiza peered sideways at Sidney with contempt. Sayer shooed Akiza away.

"Go stand watch for a while. You'll have your chance for justice." She nodded and went outside, slamming the big rusting doors behind her. The man did not look any friendlier than Akiza. Sidney felt a pain on her side and pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a bruise on her waist the dragon left from holding her so tightly. There were also a couple minor abrasions within the same area as the bruise. Sayer pulled out a cloth from his coat and reached into the cage to wipe to blood and tears from Sidney's face.

"Don't think of it as capturing you, Sidney. We were trying to liberate you." He spoke smoothly like chocolate. This guy was obviously skilled with persuasion, she thought. Sidney's eyes wandered to the door where she could see Akiza standing silently through a crack.

"If this is your idea of liberation, I'm afraid to find out what your idea of enslavement is." Sidney scoffed. Sayer appreciated her wit, but found all so annoying.

"It's for your own good. At least it's me and not Goodwin who has you prisoner." Was she Goodwin's prisoner? Not yet, she thought. Maybe there could be another way, she thought. He rested his hand on her head, she grabbed onto it and tried to yank it off, he was much stronger than she was. She didn't stand a chance.

"I figured a spoiled, sheltered American-born girl like yourself wouldn't see the wool being pulled over your eyes." He taunted her.

"Spoiled? Sheltered? Such…stereotypes." She couldn't think of a quick and witty comeback that time. Sayer started massaging her head, which she found extremely unpleasant.

"Tell me, Sidney…have you ever felt that society rejected you because you were different?" The obvious answer was yes, but she wasn't going to answer him.

"So, how do you know my name, who are you? Who is that woman?"

"You can call me Sayer. My friend out there is Akiza. We've learned quite a bit about you since Goodwin got his hands on you. Let's just say we have friends in high places. Now, are you going to answer me?" His hand moved down caress her neck where one of the marks was still glowing and cupped her cheek. She remained silent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, then. So, it seems we share that much in common." He smiled at her, she grimaced.

"It's a shame. Here you have so much potential. Why don't you join us? We can make you happy." He pulled her in closer to him with his other hand. There were now just an inch or two apart. She found it difficult to face him, but it was the same with a lot of people. Then, she remembered something very important, something that she had been reminded of ever since she was old enough to understand what it meant.

"My dad always told that nobody can MAKE anyone happy. Happiness is something you find in yourself. That's what kept him going…" Her mind wandered to her dad. Sayer pulled her attention back by resting his head on the bars, the only thing that was now separating them. Thank god for the bars, she thought.

"Do you want to know about Akiza? You see she is a signer." Sidney nodded. So he told about how her mark had caused her nothing but pain and misery. She had the ability to manifest card effects as real monsters, spells, and traps. She had caused serious damage to her family at a young age and was sent away. She had attended Duel Academy, and had done tremendous damage to school property and her fellow students. Everyone has called her a witch and a freak. Sayer found her and made her apart of his 'family', the Arcadia Movement. And, it was the people's jeering that caused her to lash out, to enjoy other people's pain. She often hid her face behind a mask because it was a shield against the tormenting onlookers. She had been dubbed the Black Rose for her terrifying monster, the Black Rose Dragon. With them, she was learning to control her power and use it to her advantage.

Sidney found the last part hard to believe. But, she said nothing. Then, something came to her mind that didn't occur to her before.

"Akiza doesn't have any friends. I had Laura…but when she graduated I was alone and then my father died…it was only until recently I found her again. She doesn't have anyone…"

"She has us." Sayer corrected her.

"Does she? Or are you just using her for your own means?" She didn't know he would react so strongly, and felt shocked when Sayer smacked her.

"Don't you dare say that!"

Her marks still glimmered. He observed them curiously. Sidney growled at him.

"I won't allow the Crimson Dragon to destroy the world." He said.

"I was told the Crimson Dragon would…"

He grabbed her by the neck. "Don't believe anything they tell you…"

"I can bet you that my friends are coming here to rescue me right now."

Sayer perked up. "Oh really?"

He then proposed a wager. "If your friends arrive within the next hour I will let you out of the cage, no questions asked. If they don't, I get to keep you."

"You're on." She couldn't help but laugh. He didn't get what was so funny, but decided it wasn't worth it to ask. He released his grip on her to go sit in a nearby chair and drink a cup of coffee, awaiting the bet to be decided.

…

The crowd of people had dispersed to only a few willing participants who were being questioned by the police. Laura made her way back to her car to claim it, when Shinju came riding up in an old black Harley-Davidson motorcycle (with gray lightening stickers) he had modified into a custom Duel Runner. Shinju was also wearing an old style leather jacket and a simple black helmet, along with biker gloves. He jumped off to attend to his distressed girlfriend.

"I came riding after Yusei not to long after he left. Are you ok?" He held her hand. Laura was ready to spit fire, but eased herself.

"If you mean physically, then yeah, I'm ok. But I'm so worried that Sidney is somewhere dark and scary and being tortured by a group of psychos… You know the Arcadia Movement CAN be a scary bunch. Even more so than the modern mobsters…" Laura felt herself tearing a bit when Shinju leaned against the car and held her in his arms.

"It's ok. If you want, we can try to join them and lend some help. After all, Sidney's your best friend. What do you say?"

"I like the idea, but what about if they have that girl and the dragon with them?"

"We could always Duel them you know…I've always wanted to Tag Team with you." He grinned. Laura wiped the Tears from her eyes.

"It may be dangerous. But, if it means we can bring her home safely…then I'm in." She got in her car and swung on her seatbelt while Shinju climb back onto his cycle.

Laura peered over to see Goodwin and Lazar get back in their Limo and drive away toward the Science Building. Obviously, they had another agenda. As long as they stayed out of their way, she'd let them go, for now, she thought.

"Heck, I've seen your Rebellion deck do wonders, with my Machine deck and the help of Yusei and Jack, I think we've covered all our bases."

So, with the scream of the engine, Shinju and Laura rode side by side around the street and down the road, ready to face the enemy ahead.

…

Yusei was racing down the road until he caught up with Jack at a stoplight. Jack leered at Yusei. The two of them didn't have time to waist.

"Say Yusei, you seem really hot and bothered to go rescue Sidney! Well…you can forget about it. I saw her first. So lay off."

"Are you really that self-centered, Jack? She could be hurt!"

"Perhaps…or we can make a little fast bet. If I win, I tell Goodwin about my suspicions…that you've found a way to meet Sidney in secret. Don't tell me it isn't true…I know how excited Sidney was to get out of the house this morning, and I suspect it wasn't just going to see her friend; what is so exciting about some auto repair shop to a girl, anyway…I'm not stupid. I'll make sure you never see her again. But, if you win, I will keep my mouth shut."

"Jack!"

"The first one to get to the warehouses wins." Yusei sighed. He didn't want to get involved in a stupid bet, especially since Sidney could be being tortured right that very minute. He didn't respond, but only sped ahead when the light turned green. Jack snickered as he roared up behind and passed him.

Yusei and Jack were neck and neck for fifteen minutes before Yusei finally passed him and turned around the corner.

"Don't think you've won just yet, Yusei!" Jack kicked up his engine and rocketed in front of him. It went back and forth like this for almost an hour before they finally reached the docks. They were neck and neck again, until Yusei saw Akiza guarding a warehouse at the far end. Yusei finally surpassed Jack as he came to a full stop in front of the warehouse. Jack braked just seconds after him. He breathed heavily.

"You beat me…Again!" Yusei didn't answer him, but turned his attention to Akiza, who was staring straight at them.

"So, you've decided to join the party." She drew a card from her deck and played it on her disk. A giant pink rose emerged, with big, whip-like tentacles, and the face of an octopus.

"Akiza! You have to listen to me. You and Sayer need to let the girl go." He try to persuade, but she returned by having her monster slap him with one of its tentacles. He hit the ground hard. Jack was then smacked on the back and fell on his stomach.

"Sorry, Yusei. I can't do that." Akiza's mark shimmered quietly as Jack and Yusei's marks also brightened up and began to glow. Jack winced from the pain. It wasn't much different for Akiza or Yusei.

"She's an innocent… for now. That's why you should have let her go." He pleaded with her. Akiza smirked.

"That's why we took her. If she knew anymore…if she was able to control her powers and use them against us, Sayer and I would have to kill her. At least we can spare her life this way."

"It doesn't have to be this way…" He grumbled. Jack tried to get up before he was smacked by the monster again.

"I can take you down in a duel, easy…"

"Shut up, Jack." Yusei snarled. Akiza nodded and motioned to her monster. The creature wrapped a tentacle around Jack and Yusei and they were completely bound from shoulder to foot. It raised the two tentacles until they were high in the air, watching helplessly.

Jack twisted and turned trying to free himself, but wound up with several tears in his clothes instead. Yusei stayed perfectly still, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

Akiza commanded her monster to take them inside as she opened the creeking doors. Sayer sat calmly in his chair while Sidney firmly grasped the bars of her cage, and looked up at Jack and Yusei, speechless from fear.

"Well, I guess Sidney was right about one thing. She did have someone to come rescue her after all." Sayer took a sip of his coffee. Akiza followed her monster and took an empty seat across from Sayer.

"Let her go, Sayer. She's not a threat to you." Yusei demanded. Jack was still struggling. Sayer allowed himself to laugh at the ridiculous scene. Yusei got a glimpse of the bruise on Sidney's waist the he could see just barely from where he was in the air. Jack finally looked down and was infuriated when he also saw the mark.

"What did you do to her!" Yusei yelled.

"I haven't DONE anything, the dragon simply held her to firmly on our way back. A small amount of damage is a small price to pay."

"I'll make sure you pay ten fold for that when I get out of here!"

Sayer's expression was smug. "Such a threat for you is empty. You don't have any power like myself or Akiza. You're worthless. However, Akiza could easily tear you to ribbons with her monster…"

Rose tentacles squeezed tighter on Jack and Yusei. Yusei also started getting tears in his clothes, and he even got scratches with blood trickling down like raindrops off a window.

"Stop! Leave them alone…"

Sayer ignored Sidney's plea. Akiza looked back at her understandingly, but couldn't help but smile a little and the two grinding their teeth and wincing from the pain.

She remembered again that Yusei was kind to her during her duel with him.

"She's right. We don't need to cause any injuries. It's not like they can escape."

Sayer sighed. Akiza motioned to her monster who loosened its grip on the two duelists. Sidney sighed thankfully, but after looking back at Akiza, an idea popped into her head. She recounted what Sayer told her about Akiza just before Yusei and Jack showed up. She felt terrible for Akiza, and maybe she could use what empathy she could muster to her advantage.

"Akiza, do you think causing other people pain will make them understand the hurt they have caused you?"

Akiza perked up, a little puzzled. "What did you say?"

"Sayer told me about what you've been through, and how you like seeing other people suffer…I may not be Miss Intuition or the world's greatest people expert… But I think I get it…" Sidney explained thoughtfully.

"You don't know me." Akiza argued. Sayer put his hand over Akiza's.

"You're right, I don't …By all means, correct me if I am wrong! But, I don't think you're a freak…I think it would be cool to be able to use cards like they were real…I mean, sure you use a lot of destructive cards that cause a lot of damage, but what if you tried using a healing spell? Or maybe you could play a bunch Mooyan Curries and end world hunger…I'm not saying you should do that. I like that you want to control your powers…but do you think that working for guys like Sayer is going to help you? Will unleashing all that hate and anger and bitterness as a force that brings suffering really help you to find happiness?

…You do want to be happy, right?" Sidney took a deep breath and rested her head on the bars. Sayer glared at Sidney. Akiza thought for a moment, and got a sort of strange feeling inside of her. The girl…she talked a little like the woman she dreamt about not to long ago, the one with the Crimson Dragon floating above her head. But she was obviously less mature, more naïve. It couldn't be the same person, could it?

Yusei could see what Sidney was doing and tried to conceal the faint smile on his face. Jack was just confused, staring at Sidney, almost as if he was in a trance.

_What the hell is she trying to do? Get herself killed? _

…

**You may think you know what is coming, but it isn't over yet! See the end of Darkest Thorns in Episode eleven. **_**Be there or be square**_**, and remember to ****#**_**R&R#**_**!**

**I love reviews. Anyways, I want to thank my loyal fans for reading up to this point. The next major plot point isn't for two episode after the next, so if anyone has any suggestions for a filler episode or two, you're welcome to make your statement. Ummm…I noticed I have added a pinch of vulgarity every now and then ever since Laura showed up. Should I change the rating? I'm just wondering…**

**Anyways…Have a nice day. **


	12. Episode 11: Darkest Thorns Pt3

**Hello, sorry it's been awhile, but some important business needed attending to. Coke head has posted a new illustration on Deviantart. I posted the gallery link in a previous chapter. You may go there to learn how to type the link. Enjoy and R&R!**

Sidney started shaking as she continued to talk to Akiza. "It hurts…when it feels like everyone around you just wishes you were nonexistent. But, my dad always told me that people fear what they don't understand…and that's why they hurt you. But in my experience, if you hit back, they just hate you more."

Sidney started tearing. Akiza pushed Sayer's hand away. "Just drown out their jeering…why don't you listen to the people who want to be your friends?"

Sayer grew impatient with her. Everyone saw Sidney's marks beginning to glow brighter, especially the foreclaw on her right arm.

"You can stop now."

Suddenly, Sidney's deck emitted a white light that shined from her back pocket. She pulled out her deck. Voices started filling the air, similar to cries of monsters and warriors. A gust of wind blew as the voices were wisped away and the light from her deck faded.

"What was that supposed be?" Jack wondered, growing irritated with his futile attempts to free himself. Yusei thought for a moment, and when he looked down, he saw Akiza got a surprised look on her face. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing just then. Sidney pulled out the top card of her deck, a monster.

She could feel as if the card was calling to her, wanting to be released. The foreclaw mark seemed to flicker in response to Sidney almost unconcoiusly raising the card high in the air as she called out the creature's name.

"Gladiator Beast Andal!"

The card glared with white-hot light as the monster materialized in front of her outside the cage. The creature was a huge black bear clad in a purple breastplate and other bits of armor. It had a scar across one of its eyes, and seemed to not be able to use that eye. The beast bellowed.

Sayer was taken aback. He jumped up from the chair, and pulled Akiza up with him. Akiza seemed as if this was what she was expecting.

"Woah…I was feeling so bad…I felt so upset about what you went through…and I was so scared…and now….I can summon monsters now, too…I guess that's the power associated with your mark, Akiza…" Sidney collected her thoughts. The bear turned to Sidney and ripped the door of the cage clean off in one fell swoop. The locked was smashed to pieces. Sidney fell on her knees and put her hands over her head for a moment, feeling frightened by the power of the beast.

The bear tossed the door aside like it was a plank of wood, it crashed into the wall, causing the whole warehouse to shake slightly. It put its massive paw over Sidney's hand and pulled her to her feet as it lead her out.

Sayer was infuriated. He saw that Rose Tentacles was still bigger than the bear and looked at Akiza hopefully.

"My monster is pretty strong as a game card, a level four monster with 1900 attack points and 1500 defense points. It would probably get clobbered in a duel, but let's see if it can do more than just battle…"Sidney directed the bear's attention up to wear Yusei and Jack were suspended by Rose Tentacles. Gladiator Beast Andal roared as it attempted to climb up the plant as it swatted at him with thorny vines. The beast managed to make it to the tip of the two vines that held Jack and Yusei, and made a fast swipe the cleaved the tentacles. Sidney whipped out another card as the two duelists were rapidly descending to the floor.

"Big-Tusked Mammoth! Catch my friends!"

A very bulky, violet colored, red eyed Wooly Mammoth appeared underneath them. It scooped up Jack into its curling tusks as he came tumbling down and Yusei was cushioned as he landed on the animal's furry back.

Rose Tentacles finally made a blow that ripped through the Armor of Gladiator Beast Andal and pierced it with curvy thorns, tearing its skin as trickling blood tainted its fur. The bear cried out in pain as it let go and descended to the ground. A white light surrounded it as it shattered into bits of energy and returned to its card in Sidney's deck.

Akiza was angered by the damage that had been done to her beautiful monster, and Sidney peered at her with an apologetic frown.

"I had to do it to save my friends, Akiza. I would save you too if you'd give me the chance." Sidney smiled. Akiza shook he head.

"I don't need saving…I've already been saved."

"Have you?" Just then, there was a clunking and crashing sound outside the warehouse. The doors swung open as Laura and Shinju marched in, with Duel Disks on their arms. Their motorcycles and car were parked by Yusei and Jack's Runners.

"Hope we're not too late." Shinju remarked. Laura rushed over to Sidney and hugged her joyously, ignoring the giant plant and animal that carried the two duelists.

Shinju noticed the unsightly scene right away and gulped.

"What the heck is going on here!?"

Laura sighed. "There will be time to explain later hun."

Jack was shaken off onto the ground by the Mammoth; Yusei jumped down and ran to Laura and Shinju. Jack scrambled up to join them.

"It's too dangerous for you guys, you need to get out of here." Yusei urged them.

Laura got a wicked grin across her face. "It's ok, the cops started following us awhile ago when we told them we figured out where Sidney went. They should be here sometime soon."

Sayer's eyes widened as he filled with anxiety and rage. Akiza perked up.

"We shouldn't waist our time with the police. We can escape to try another day." Akiza advised her worried companion. He nodded to her approvingly. The girl whipped out a card and summoned her Black Rose Dragon. The monster incinerated the Mammoth, who returned to its card before becoming toast.

As her monster was burning, Sidney tried to slip past Sayer, who sensed her worry, swirled around to seize her hand.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Sidney rose into the air pulled Sayer with her as her wing symbol brightened. She grabbed a card with her free hand. Sayer tried to pull the card from her hand, but had no choice but to hold on, for he would rise falling and doing injury to himself. He watched in agony as Sidney called out her monster. Everyone looked on as the white light sprang from the card. A monster started materializing out of the air around them and there was a loud growl much like a big cat.

"I summon Tiger Dragon!"

A huge orange and black dragon with a feline like face appeared in the air, with its dark mane aflame and its green wings spread wide. It swooped in and batted Sayer away from Sidney. A black vine stretched out from Black Rose Dragon to catch Sayer and pull him to safety on its back, where Akiza had hopped on and was waiting. Tiger dragon hissed at Black Rose and surrounded Sidney with its furry, flexible body. It purred loudly.

Police sirens could now be heard in the distance. Sayer cringed, but started laughing as he turned to Sidney.

"You just signed your own death warrant! Next time we get our hands on you, you'll wish you'd never gotten away this time…"

The Black Rose Dragon snarled as it ascended, blowing fire at the roof of the warehouse and burning a big hole through it. Debris fell from the ceiling towards Sidney. She flew down to her friends before they all ran outside. Tiger Dragon swatted the fragments to the side and managed to stabilize the building before disappearing.

Akiza, Sayer, and Black Rose Dragon soared into the sky and vanished in a shower of petals similar to when Sidney was taken. Flower petals fell around the group of young people like raindrops. Before the Dragon was out of sight, Sidney saw Akiza staring back at her, and felt sad for her.

Laura held Sidney's hand while Shinju climbed back onto his bike. Laura looked up at Yusei and Jack.

"Thank you for coming to save her." She nodded at Yusei with satisfaction before giving Jack a dirty look.

"I'm watching you." Laura gave him the 'eyes on you' gesture before getting into her car. Jack shrugged.

Sidney gave Jack a gesture of thanks. She took a deep breath before she twisted around and hugged Yusei, completely embracing him. He was so surprised he didn't react at all for a second or two, but then he folded his arms around her. Laura concealed a gratified giggled as Jack reluctantly slid into his Duel Runner, put on his helmet, and drove away in the direction of his apartment.

As he was riding back, he brooded to himself about how Yusei had just taken his title, which he wasn't fit for, and now this…he's getting the girl, too!?

Yusei was made aware by Laura of Jack's behavior around Sidney, but at this point only felt cautious of it.

Back at the warehouse, Sidney forced herself to let go and say goodbye to Yusei. He cupped her hand in his cheek and smiled at her. He remembered the bruise on her waist and touched his hand to the spot, which made her flinch.

"Don't worry." He said calmly to her.

"Ok…ummm….Thanks…I really mean…Thank you, Yusei…" She joined Laura in the car. Yusei nodded to the three before heading his own way. Shinju saluted to him, and race down the road back to the shop. Laura revved up the engine.

"Wait! I heard sirens and you said the cops were coming. So, shouldn't we wait for them?" Laura started to laugh ridiculously.

"It was a bluff, Sidney! You know that the cops are so crooked you can use them as bendy straws! I wouldn't trust MOST of the police in this town…I suppose there might be a few nice ones…but anyways, you know what I mean…"

Sidney tittered. "Yeah. I'm really glad you came to rescue me."

"Of course, what are friends for, chop liver?"

The car reeled down the road as the sun was now beginning to set in the sky. The horizon was a symphony of orange and pink and lavender. Clouds floated along like quiet listeners. Sidney was lulled to sleep, her powers had exhausted her and the scene beckoned her to sleep.

Laura shook her head and drove her back to Goodwin's place. It was almost an hour and the dim twilight was beginning to blanket the city.

As she arrived up the stairs, she thought she noticed the silhouette of a young, smartly dressed woman in a far up room on the other side of the mansion. She remembered Sidney pointed out at one point her room to be on the exact opposite side.

She prodded Sidney awake. Sidney mumbled.

"What is it?"

Laura pointed, and Sidney looked up. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Laura slapped her palm on her face in disgust.

"Darn it, Sid! I thought I saw someone…maybe Goodwin's house is haunted? Or… does someone else live here, too?"

"It's probably one of the servants, Laura. They go around the house…cleaning and stuff. I haven't gotten used to it, having lived a middle class lifestyle for so long…" Sidney was too sleepy to even think about it. Laura gazed up at the window.

"I'll take your word for it, Sid. But, that must have been one fancy servant to be dressed like that…maybe I was just seeing things…it is getting dark out." Laura escorted Sidney up to the door, where Goodwin and Lazar immediately burst out before Laura could even knock. Laura flinched as Goodwin towered over her in an intimidating manner. Lazar seemed to be pre-occupied, which was unlike him. But, his attention was called back as Laura tapped her foot.

Goodwin gave her a thankful grin. "Sidney! You found her and brought her home! I'll have Lazar tell the authorities to cancel the search."

Lazar bowed and reentered the house. Laura gave Goodwin a warning expression. He closed his eyes understandingly.

"Sidney, you should go upstairs. Shower and go to bed early tonight, you've had a rough day, I'm sure." Goodwin tried to sound as non-threatening as possible. Laura motioned for Sidney to stay a little.

"She's been hurt. There's a bruise on her waist, along with some skin damage around the area… she needs a bandage, possibly some disinfectant, and she needs to take it easy for a couple of days."

Laura bid Sidney goodnight before she walked into the house and disappeared up the stairs. Goodwin raised an eyebrow curiously at Laura.

"Interesting use of language for someone such as yourself."

"I'm working at my boyfriend's uncle's shop to pay for college…I'm going to be in Medical School to become a Doctor. My boyfriend wants to be an engineer and take charge of his uncle's shop one day since his uncle doesn't have any kids and his parents aren't interested in owning the place, just working there so they don't have to be sent back to the trash bin you call the Satellite…He's not an idiot, neither am I."

Goodwin was made curious by Laura's irritation.

"I wasn't insulting you. Just commenting, I am allowed to voice my opinion if I wish to do so, Miss Shinoda."

Laura sneered. "That may be so. Just remember your words and actions have consequences."

As she turned to get back in her car, she heard Goodwin laugh.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It doesn't have to be. Treat my friend well and you won't hear anything from me…" She mused, "Oh, and you should know about Jack…if he ever makes her cry I will dismember him and you won't have your champion duelist anymore."

Goodwin started formulated an idea in his head. Laura was no threat to him. But, if she really would do to Jack what she said, she could be an annoyance. But then again, could she really to anything significant at all? Without her parents, she was a commoner from the lower levels of New Domino society, not a Satellite, but things could easily change if she stepped out of line.

She took one last look at him before she drove home for the night. If she had said what she did to him in public, he could have had her arrested for it. But he let it go.

Lazar came back outside. "The message has been sent, the chief will allow units to return to their normal duties, Mr. Goodwin."

"Good. Everything will be quiet for now. It won't stay that way for long."

A gust of wind picked up and blew through Goodwin's long hair. Lazar shuttered.

"Sir?"

"I feel the darkness lingering, Lazar. The army of darkness is being called to earth at this very moment. The rest of the Dark Signers shall soon be born, if the ones that now exist can find and awaken them."

"Dark Signers, sir? You mean, you know who they are?" Lazar asked excitedly.

Rex Goodwin knew about the Dark Signers all too well. He suppressed any specific memories, it would not help him in his plans and he needed to keep a level head to make his plan into a reality that could be achieved.

"Only a few. I had the displeasure of encountering them on a trip to the Satellite."

He failed to mention he knew a specific Dark Signer. One he had known all his life. And no matter what happened, the two never seemed to escape each other. One way or another, they would cross paths. Now, when they would meet, it would be as enemies in a war.

**That's episode 11! Be sure to catch episode 12, and all the episodes after that. Don't forget to R&R, and please, feel free to make suggestions for episodes (as I mentioned in the previous chapters). Thanks again to Coke head for doing illustrations and be sure to read her fanfiction, ****A Futuristic Fairytale****.**

**Like I usually say, Have a nice day.**


	13. Episode 12: The Gatherings

**Welcome back to Legacy of the Star Princess. As I always say, feel free to R&R. Yes, timeline wise, my fanfic is not all that accurate, but now I finally get to put in stuff about the Dark Signers and everything will be right with the world. This has been another rambling from the author, please enjoy the episode.**

Laura arrived at the repair shop the morning after Sidney was kidnapped and rescued. Today she wore her tight-fitting red shirt with a pair of blue jeans and her black boots. Kuro was on the phone with a customer, negotiating prices for repairs on a car's air conditioner. Shinju was in the garage waxing a black antique Honda. He wore a pair of black jeans with a green muscle shirt and sneakers.

_Just another ordinary day at the shop, I suppose. That's probably a good thing after all the excitement from last night. I hope Sidney's taking it easy today like I hoped she would..._

The uncle just got off the phone when it rang again.

"Hello, Masuda Repair, how can I be of service?" Kuro greeted in his usual friendly but gravely tone of voice. Laura listened in as she took over the front desk and got his self settled in for work. Kuro's eyes widened as he handed the phone over to Laura.

"It's a friend of that Yusei guy who was in here yesterday." He grumbled. Laura took the phone and put it up to her ear.

The man on the phone had a rough, tough guy kind of voice, like the kind of guy you would expect to hear at a demolition derby.

"Hey is this Laura?"

"Yes, this is she. So, I hear you're a friend of Yusei's from my boss. So what's up?" She asked.

"Yusei isn't over at the shop this morning, is he?"

Laura grew a little anxious. Had Yusei gone missing? "No, he's not here. If he comes by I can have him call you…ummm…"

"Tell him Bolt Tanner called." Laura's eyes bulged. Bolt Tanner!? Tanner was a former champion duelist whom Laura deeply admired. She wanted to scream with joy, but took a deep breath as he continued to speak.

"I got a call after you guys had rescued the girl from being kidnapped…and he did come back. But, a couple of his friends woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone, and he hasn't shown up. His Runner is still here, the shop's number was in its memory and that's how we got a hold of you. But…his Duel Disk is gone…"

"Ok. All Duel Disks have a signal. Maybe my boyfriend Shinju can go and look for him. He has a custom Runner that can pick up Duel Signals." She saw Shinju emerge from the garage and motioned him over. Just then, she heard door slamming at the other end of the line followed by a couple of small gasps.

"It's Yusei! He's back!" Tanner exclaimed, "Oh, thanks for being willing to help. He just got in the door."

Laura said you're welcome and goodbye. After she put the phone back, she let out a loud shriek that disturbed a couple of people who had come to wait in the Shop's lobby. Shinju stared at her like she had lost her mind.

Laura looked up and sighed, apologizing to the customers before leaning over to Shinju in her comfy office chair. He cocked his head curiously.

"What's gotten into you, girl?"

"Do you know who was just on the phone?"

"If it isn't God, it probably doesn't really matter to me." He said jokingly. She shook her head in frustration.

"Bolt Tanner! One of the former champions. He called here because Yusei was missing…until he walked right in the door…eh…"

"Is this the same Bolt Tanner you dragged me to see on our first date?" He asked. She smiled.

"The one and the same."

"So, Yusei was missing, is everything ok? And…are you ever going to explain to me what happened last night with those real monsters?"

"I promise."

Shinju reclined on the wall. "I could go check to make sure everything's ok…"

Laura shot up from the desk. "Let me do it. I know more about this than you do."

"Only of you let me come, and give me the whole story, ok?" He argued. The customers at this point were hiding behind newspapers and magazines. Kuro could see and hear them from the garage. He got frustrated and marched in.

"If you two are going to ditch me for some wild goose chase, you've got another thing coming!" He barked.

"No, Mr. Masuda, it's nothing like that…" Laura pleaded. Kuro then gave a loud belly-laugh.

"Ah! I remember my days as a youth. Shinju's parents are supposed to start their shifts pretty soon. And Laura's got a lot of sick time stocked up doesn't she? Anyways, if this is about your friend…I can't stop you. But, you're not getting paid if you're not sick, not on vacation, and not here."

Laura squeezed him. "Oh thank you! You're the best boss ever!"

She ran out the door. Shinju was a little dazed by Laura's energy. Kuro glanced at his nephew.

"If it were any other employee that was unrelated I would have said no. Sometimes I worry about why I hired her..."

Shinju smirked. "Because you're not the best people person."

"Don't push your luck, nephew. Now get out there before I decide you need to stay…" Shinju ran out after Laura and got in the car along side her.

Kuro looked to the customers. "I can help whoever here is next…I guess."

…

Laura and Shinju called Tanner back and were directed to Blister's place. They drove for a while until they turned the corner of Kent and Mizuki. However, they were unpleasantly surprised when they saw a swarm of policemen and vehicles surrounding Blister's hideout.

"This can't be good." Shinju commented. A group of men were circled around one officer, wearing the dull green, bulky uniform of Sector Security. He wore a white cycle helmet on his head, covering his dark brown hair. He had a fearsome face and thick eyebrows that loomed over his beady eyes. The officer was yelling into a megaphone.

"Alright Yusei! Come on out! I got your message. We may be teaming up temporarily, but this doesn't mean I'm going to wait around for you all day!" The megaphone crackled and hurt Shinju and Laura's ears. Laura perked up when she saw Yusei coming down the raggedy stairs.

"Team up, what's the guy talking about?" Shinju asked her. Laura shrugged. A policeman noticed them and tried to shoo them away.

"Sorry, but civilians need to move along. Get moving, please."

Shinju gave the officer a threatening look. "This guy's a buddy of ours. We have the right to know what's going on here."

The officer with the megaphone saw Shinju and stomped over in his big brown boots. He put the megaphone up to his mouth and blared in Shinju's ears.

"We don't care if you're his blood relative! This is not your business!"

Yusei saw them and ran over to them. He looked at the officer disapprovingly when he saw Shinju rubbing his ears that were now ringing with pain.

"It's ok, Trudge….What are you guys doing here?"

"Tanner called earlier when you went missing. We wanted to make sure you were ok. So…when we saw the cops, we thought they were going to arrest you or something. But, this officer, Trudge, is it? He says you guys are teaming up."

"I need to see Goodwin."

"Why didn't you come see us? I could have given you a ride! I know where his place is, Yusei!" Laura was confused. Yusei sighed.

"It's a long story. But, it's not safe right now. All of the people like me are in danger…everyone may be in danger! That's why a friend of mine and her brother came to stay here last night."

Trudge tapped his foot impatiently.

"…I'll have to explain it to you after I see Goodwin."

Just then, Trudge's phone rang. He answered it, and was surprised to hear Goodwin's voice.

"I see your going to get your nose into where it doesn't belong, despite my warning to you at the Fortune Cup."

"Look here Goodwin…" Trudge spat into the phone. Goodwin tried to conceal a laugh. Trudge's rage began building.

"As long as you are escorting Yusei, I want you also to bring a pair of twins along with you. Leo and Luna are their names; I believe you may have seen one of their duels at the tournament."

Yusei got earshot of Goodwin. "No. Leo and Luna need to stay here where it's safe. These Dark Signers may come after them if they can be seen in broad daylight."

Trudge put the phone up to Yusei's ear. "…Come now Yusei, don't be so uptight. Sector Security will be escorting all of you."

Laura could hear Goodwin and looked up to see two kids watching the scene from the bottom of the steps. They looked like they were twins, probably around eleven years old. These were probably the kids Goodwin was talking about.

"Yusei…" Leo muttered.

"All of the signers need to know this." Goodwin urged him. Leo and Luna eased their ways towards Yusei. Laura could understand his concern. If there was something dangerous running around, he didn't want two kids running around. Then a thought came across her mind.

"What if Shinju and I gave them a ride?" Laura thought aloud. Goodwin heard her and asked to speak with her.

"I take it you didn't have to be at work this morning."

"I got the day off. Now, I can drive these kids over. As long as Sector Security only tags along up to the house. But, in return, I want you to tell me what you know about Signers… I need to REALLY know what Sidney has gotten herself into."

"…So you know, then."

"Yeah, you didn't think my boyfriend and I would find out sooner or later? I told you, I am not an idiot." Laura said firmly.

"Fine. Give the phone back to Trudge." Laura handed the phone back to the officer. He grunted in reply as he took it from her. Yusei was concerned.

"I need to know what's going on so I can help Sidney. And besides, I don't trust these cops to look after two little kids."

"I'm not a little kid!" Leo protested. Luna shook her head. Yusei got in his Runner as Trudge and three others in Motorcycles surrounded him. Luna and Leo got into Laura's Jaguar and they were also encircled by Sector Security.

"Ok, Let's roll out already!" Yusei said as he revved his engine and everyone began running down the road.

…

Sidney was up in her room, dressed in a red skort and a ruffled white, V-neck short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe running across it. She was watching a recording of a concert when she heard police sirens coming up in the distance. At first, she just assumed the police happened to be in the area. She turned off the TV and strolled down the stairs and saw Goodwin and Lazar walking into the main room from the dining room. Lazar seemed eager-faced while Goodwin was cool and contented, like everything was falling into place.

"Good morning Sidney, I didn't expect you to be quite up and ready yet today."

"It may be Sunday, but I needed to get up early to see the encore broadcast of Cassandra's most recent concert." Sidney told him matter-of-factly.

Lazar perked up and smiled. "Oh, is Cassandra a favorite singer of yours?"

"Yes. I usually prefer Techno…but Cassandra is just… really good. I just think it's cool that a girl my age is so successful. And she's a good singer. I'm not particularly gifted with music…art and science my thing." Sidney started rolling off. Lazar nodded.

"Well, we happen to know Cassandra, would you like to meet her sometime?" Lazar suggested flatly. Sidney's eyes widened in disbelief. Goodwin shook his head no.

"I would advise against it. I'm afraid she's a very busy woman. We probably wouldn't be able to get you into a meeting with her for weeks." Goodwin glared at Lazar disapprovingly.

"Oh…I see…a really popular star like her is probably booked and has a lot on her plate. I get it. She wouldn't have time to talk to someone just casually, especially a stranger." Goodwin seemed to sigh with relief. The police sirens got louder. Lazar looked up at Goodwin with a suspicious look as Goodwin lips curled into a smile.

"Sidney, we have some guests coming over for a very important meeting. I would like you to attend." Sidney figured she didn't have a choice in the matter and nodded in agreement. Goodwin glanced over at Lazar.

"Were you able to reach Jack, Lazar?"

"I'm afraid I got the answering machine again. I called Mina, though…She says he never came home after helping in the rescue of Sidney."

"Oh? This isn't good." Goodwin let off a slight rift of anxiety. The sirens were very loud now. Flashing lights started filtering in from the front door. Everyone went outside to see Sector Security coming up the road.

"Well, at least we have some of our guests arriving." Sidney could see Yusei riding in his Runner in the middle of the group and gasped. Laura's white Jaguar could be seen trailing behind them, also covered by guards.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sidney asked. Goodwin didn't answer. He turned in the opposite direction to see Jack's Runner speeding up the road. Lazar caught sight of it and got a relieved expression on his face. There was also a Sector Security car coming from the same direction.

"I guess everybody is going to show up. This is better than I expected."

Sidney put her hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain when everyone is here. You may be my foster daughter, but you need to learn to wait like everyone else."

…

The room was dark and raggedy cloth hung from the walls. The floor was covered with an old rug, and the tables and chairs were dull and grim looking. Only the light of the three candles illuminated the faces of the three figures who were seated around the table, wearing dark hooded robes with arcane designs on them. Each had eyes that seemed black and soulless, and each had a mark on their arm. They were a giant, a monkey, and a spider.

The man with the spider mark appeared older and more buff than the other two.

"So, the fly escaped the spider's web." The man with the giant mark commented. The man with the monkey symbol remained quiet.

"Perhaps. But this is only a minor setback, Kiryu."

"I sense an energy resonant with that of the other signers. But it's different…it seems to tie the different energies of the signers together…almost like a heart that is connects the veins and arteries."

The man with the spider symbol frowned.

"Rudger?"

"I know what you speak of, Demak. It's the energy of the Star Princess. She embodies the Crimson Dragon's spirit and is deeply connected to it, the description you used…it's resonant with what the legends say. Because of her strong connection with the creature, her power is also strongly tied to that of the other signers…"

"So what's the plan?"

"The same. We must defeat the signers and send them to the abyss. With all the signers running around with all their strength, her power will be strong and could pose a problem for us. Without them, her powers all almost useless, and she won't be much of a threat. But, we may need to seek out the other Dark Signers in the meantime and increase the number of Shadow Drones…It seems that the war is now beginning, gentlemen."

**Unfortunately, I had to make this into a two-parter filler, but without it, you won't know what's going on from here on out. Please R&R, and we will see you back here for episode thirteen. **

**Also, remember to check out ****A Futuristic Fairytale**** by Coke head and check out oO-Kai-Oo on Deviantart to see awesome illustrations!**


	14. Episode 13: The Coming of Storms

**Wow…thirteen episodes. Anyways, welcome to the next installment of Legacy of the Star Princess. I am just going to cut to the chase and let you enjoy the episode. Oh, but one thing. As you know, not all the events in Star Princess are exactly the same or do not happen in the same way as in the original TV show. And there is stuff that obviously never happened in the original, too. This is to accommodate the addition of new characters, plot scenarios, and shifts on the timeline. Star Princess is for all intensive purposes, an alternate history of events starting after the conclusion of the Fortune Cup Finale. Just FYI. ^_^**

Everyone congregated on the front steps of Goodwin's house. Yusei, Laura, Shinju, Leo, and Luna were the first to get out onto the steps. Officer Trudge escorted them. Jack soon stopped and got off his Runner, and Akiza was escorted by an Officer out of the Sector Security car.

"Well, it seems we have one hundred percent attendance." Lazar chuckled.

"You can leave, Trudge." Goodwin told the Officer. He shook his head.

"Oh no…you're not getting off that easy…" Two other men grabbed trudge and "escorted" him back to his motorcycle, where a group of them took Trudge away. Goodwin took a good look at each and every last person on the steps.

"Alright. It's time you all learned the whole truth. Especially you, Yusei."

Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"You shall now learn the roots of where you come from…and where you are going." Goodwin declared. Sidney focused her attention on Akiza, who was very nervous. The two of them gazed at each other until Akiza got the nerve to speak.

"I want to know what this is really all about. That's why I'm here…" She said defensively. Sidney nodded understandingly. Akiza concealed a smile. She beckoned Sidney over as Goodwin had the other start filing into the house.

"Sayer doesn't know I'm here…" She whispered in Sidney's ear, "And for the record…Thank you."

"For what?" Sidney was confused.

"What you said. I meant a lot to me."

Sidney smiled and let Akiza go on in ahead of her. Yusei and Laura fell behind so they could walk with Sidney. Yusei greeted her with a quiet nod, which she acknowledged with a nod in return. Laura giggled to herself watching the two of them. Akiza felt isolated. However, Sidney looked forward in her direction and motioned to her to let them catch up with her. This eased her tension, of only for a moment.

The group came upon an elevator at the back of a long, plain pastel hallway. He turned his attention to Laura and Shinju.

"Are you sure you two can handle the truth?"

"Bring it." Laura quickly countered.

"Well, are you aware of the story of the original Ener-D reactor?" Goodwin questioned all of them. Shinju nodded.

"My folks said it was an energy generator that harnessed the power created by duels. Basically, you could power a whole city with a deck of cards. The first generator was created beneath what is now the Satellite." Shinju recounted thoughtfully.

"It seems you know a bit about this already." Goodwin mused.

"I lived there for a few years before my Uncle got us permission to come live here. I've picked up a few stories."

"…What else have you heard?"

"Let's see. Dueling is supposed to create positive energy. But, when the first reactor was activated, it released a ton of negative energy, which caused a huge explosion. It was that explosion that split New Domino City and the Satellite apart into what we see today. They were going to build a bridge to reconnect the two areas, but it was never finished. …That's about the extent of what I know."

Goodwin opened the elevator. "Very good. Now, part of what I'm about to tell you all ties into this. It's apart of why I never finished the bridge."

Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack were the first to go into the elevator. When it returned, everyone went in three at a time until they were all down in the basement. It looked almost like a tomb, made of old sandy stone and covered in ancient writing. Laura and Shinju were a bit unnerved, and even Sidney felt her stomach do back-flips.

Yusei caught up to Goodwin. "So tell us why the bridge was never finished."

The director had a solemn expression, which was difficult to measure in its sincerity. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning…with the war between the Shadows and the Light. It is the same war that you, the other Signers, and the Dark Singers were chosen to fight in. And it all started back 5000 years ago."

Leo and Luna gasped. "5000 years!?"

Everyone was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of that number. Only Jack was unphased, since Goodwin had told it all to him before. He reiterated it to the others.

"5000 years ago, there was a great war going on between two armies: the army of light and the army of shadows. The army of light was composed of five dragons, not unlike the dragons you all have in your decks…

The army of shadows was consisted of other creatures."

"Like a spider?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. I got word of your Duel with the Shadow Drone last night. The spider is one of the Dark Signer marks. And there are six more, I'm afraid.

Anyways, the war threatened to tear the world asunder and send it into the abyss. So, the five dragons combined their power and gave birth to the Crimson Dragon, who was the key to turning the tide of the battle. The dragons sealed the army of shadows into the ground under what we know to be the Nazca Lines in Peru. But, as they were being sealed, they snatched one of the dragons and dragged it down with them into the ground. This was the one know as Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Luna's eyes widened. "Ancient Fairy Dragon! I know her! I met her in the Spirit World the last two times I've been there!"

Goodwin nodded. Lazar looked at Luna curiously.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon found a way to free her spirit…by becoming a protector of the Duel Monster Spirit World. But, her body is still trapped. And there are two ways to free her. One would involve physically freeing her by going to the Nazca lines. But that would risk freeing the army of shadows. The other…involves returning to the spirit world and releasing her via a special gate."

"A special gate, Mr. Goodwin?" Lazar never heard Goodwin talk about it.

"Yes, but we must save that for another time. Right now I must explain the dangers that lay ahead for all of you. But first, must tell you this.

In order to protect the world from the return of the Shadow army, the five dragons instilled their power into the five marks of the Crimson Dragon, and have passed down their power through generations of humans, who are called Signers.

As for the Star Princess…" He looked at Sidney.

"The Crimson Dragon gave part of its own being in order to create the Star Princess markings. But, because the Crimson Dragon was created from the five dragons themselves, it means you have a bit of each dragon's power within you, Sidney. So, not only are you more strongly tied to the Crimson Dragon than the others; you also have powerful bonds with the other signers that are vital to your abilities. It's often referred to as being like a heart connected to veins and arteries, without the blood they provide, the heart cannot function."

"What does that mean?" Sidney asked.

Lazar huffed. "It means that it's even more important that the Signers do not lose in battle to the Dark Signers and are careful about their own well-being. If a Signer loses to a Dark Signer, not only is their mark wiped clean and they are sent to the abyss, but it means you loose the mark as well and whatever power you had associated with that mark ceases to function at all. Even if they are just very injured, your powers will be compromised."

"The duel with the Shadow Drone…I took real damage from that." Yusei commented.

"Yeah, but my power associated with that mark hasn't awakened yet." Sidney said thoughtfully. Shinju was getting lost at this point. Laura patted his hand to calm him down.

"If Yusei can recover enough before that power is awakened, you should be fine."

Yusei perked up. "So, what does this have to do with the Ener-D reactor and the Satellite?"

Goodwin paused. "I'm getting to that. The negative energy that was given off by the reactor started to revive the army of shadows. So, the extent of their power has been festering and growing there for some time. Surely, if it grows large enough, the Satellite will be destroyed."

Yusei and Jack recalled a vision of the destruction of the Satellite they had seen during their match at the Fortune Cup.

"Why didn't you evacuate the Satellite? What about all those innocent people?" Yusei was getting angry.

"If I had done that, the darkness would have followed them. I cannot allow it to reach my precious New Domino and become worse than it already is. But, that is why they need a hero, Yusei. They need the Signers and the Star Princess to protect them and the rest of the world from the darkness that's growing!"

Everyone looked down as they were now in front of a large door leading to a dark room. When they entered, there was a huge, ancient temple comprised of many stairs, much like an Incan temple. Around it was the glowing symbol of the Crimson Dragon.

"This is the Temple of the Stars. It is where the Dragon's first past down their power to humans."

Everyone was thinking the same thing at this point. _How did he get that huge thing overseas? And into his basement, no less!_

"I'm afraid that the war between the two armies is beginning again. And New Domino…and the Satellite have become the battleground. Every person is a potential victim, and if we do not stop them here, the souls of New Domino and the whole planet will fall into darkness."

Visions of frightened citizens disappearing in flashes of purple light, below glowing symbols of animals flashed by them. Sidney gulped. Leo and Luna stood close together. Everyone else stood with horrified expressions.

"Those poor people…we've got to save them!" Sidney declared.

"That's right. But, I should warn you. Not all of you may be standing here again when this is all over. The Dark Signers are incredibly powerful and the task of defeating them may not just be daunting, it may be impossible."

"So you're saying we've lost before we've started?" Yusei questioned. Akiza got a worried look on her face that seemed to mirror the expression of almost everyone else.

"No. The first battle was already won when Yusei defeated the Shadow Drone last night. But, don't expect things to get any easier. As I have said, not all of you may make it out alive.

…It's because of this reason I'm only giving you all another day to think things through. I want everyone to be back here tomorrow with your decision."

"Ok, but one quick question. Is Sidney also the fifth Signer? There are supposed to be five signers, and I only counted four at the Fortune Cup." Yusei demanded. Jack smirked while everyone else also began to wonder the same thing.

"No, Sidney is not the fifth signer. The Star Princess is technically a signer, but it's different. As for the identity of the real fifth signer, I can assure you that I am working on it."

Everyone was doubtful. He allowed everyone to go. Sidney had a traumatized look on her face that caused Laura and Shinju to run up to her and try to comfort her.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have us…and them." Laura looked at Yusei and then at Sidney and smiled cheekily. Shinju rubbed his head as he was trying to take everything that was just said. Laura noticed Sidney had her hand on her waist where she had been bruised.

"How's it coming along?"

"It still hurts. But, it has a bandage on it. I'm sure I will manage."

Akiza smiled when she heard them talk to each other. She never had a friend like that, even though Sayer showed concern for her, it was different. Yusei walked beside Sidney and turned his head in Laura's direction.

"It'll be ok." He looked down at Sidney. She looked back up at him and smiled.

_I have a feeling that we'll all be ok in the end, somehow…_ Laura thought.

…

The room was dark and quiet. There was nobody around. That would make things a lot easier for him. Crow walked alongside the yellow cabinets and mused to himself as he ran his fingers through his bushy orange hair. His skin was a light tan and he bore the yellow marks of a person who was in the facility. His eyes were big and bright with mischief. He wore a brown leather vest and a lot of black.

Crow stopped in front of one particular box and opened it.

"Jack pot." He muttered. "It figures that Sector Security would take all these rare cards and keep people in the Satellite from even having decks."

He filled his brown bag full of cards and looked up at the air vents.

"Well, it looks like plan A is a bust for getting out of here. I can't carry the cards through the air vents. Time for plan B."

He put on a set of red goggles that revealed where the alarms where and ran right through them, tripping the alarms that sent off a siren.

"I love plan B!"

It wasn't long before a couple of guards were on his tail.

"There's nowhere to run. Surrender now!"

Just then, Crow leaped out the window, with shattered glass raining down on the ground below. He landed on a police truck that was carrying his black and gold Duel Runner. He jumped onto it and put on his black helmet that appeared to almost look like a bird's crown.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me. But, I have to be going now." He engaged his Runner and hit the ground hard as he began speeding away. A couple of guards hopped on their cycles and chased after him.

"We can let him get away. The chief is going to chew me out for this!"

Crow looked back as them as he was racing along.

"Tell your chief that Crow stopped by for a little visit!"

He laughed as he kept going and going. One of the officers pushed a button, and all of a sudden both his Runner and Crow's shifted into duel mode.

"You're not running anywhere! You're going to have to turbo-duel your way out of this one, bird brain!" The officer yelled.

"Very well. Let's see what you've got!"

The autopilot engaged and soon a veil of purple energy emanated from the Runners. This was part of the effect of the Speed World field spell that was apart of all Turbo-duels.

"Alright. I'm giving you your one-way ticket back to the facility!"

…

The three Dark Signers gathered around what looked to be like the remnants of an energy core. A shed of light revealed it to be the old Ener-D generator, giving off occasional waves of Negative Energy.

Rudger took a deep breath as he felt the waves empower him. The other two could also feel the strengthening effect the energy gave them.

"Can you feel it?" Rudger asked them. The both nodded.

"Soon the light shall fade and the darkness will be free to unleash its full wrath."

**Creepy. But now Crow has been introduced! Yay! So, I know I haven't been updating this as fast as I used to but when things come down to it, nothing lasts forever does it, not even having a billion hours of time to kill. **

**Of course, as I always say, reviews are love, so remember to R&R. And be sure to take a look at Coke head's ****A Futuristic Fairytale****. And oO-Kai-Oo in Deviantart! Also, for a behind the scenes for Legacy of the Star Princess, be sure to check on LittleBlackDragon on DA as well (I am also LittleBlackDragon). **

**Have a nice day and we will see you all back here for Episode fourteen. **


	15. Episode 14: Rainfall and Heartstrings

**Welcome back to Legacy of the Star Princess. In order to get in more story and less chit-chat, I'll just say please review and check out my buddy Coke head's ****A Futuristic Fairytale****. Have a nice day.**

Meanwhile, back where Crow was Turbo-dueling the police, The police officer was the first person to make a turn. He drew and He placed a card on his disk.

"I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode!"

The 2000 defense point monster looked a lot like a giant, ornate wall with a steely red eye. Because it was in defense mode it was colored entirely blue. Crow smirked. The officer set three cards (Sakuretsu Armor, Dust Tornado, and Intercept) down on his field and ended his turn. He turned his own smirk.

_You've got no way out you no good thief!_

Crow drew a card. "I think I will start off by summoning Blackwing Surako the Dawn on attack mode."

A monster that looked like a cross between a Native-American warrior and a black-feathered harpy appeared. Crow then placed two more monsters on his field.

"…Thanks to my Surako's special ability, I can also summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

Gale looked like a cross between a black crow and a white owl. Bora looked a lot like Surako except her carried a bog red spear and the beak on his head was sharper and more prominent. However, all three monsters were not strong enough to take out Gate Blocker by themselves.

"I activate Gale's special ability, which cuts Gate Blocker's defense points in half."

Gate Blocker began to chip and crack as its defense was reduced to 1000. Crow then played a card from his hand.

"I play the trap Delta Crow Anti-Reverse!"

"You can't play a trap from your hand!" The officer cried.

"With three Blackwings on my field, I actually can. Now, my card destroys all your facedowns." The cards shattered and the officer was forced to send them to the graveyard. Crow chuckled to himself.

"I then activate my Surako's ability, which allows me to combine the attack power of all of my monsters and all them to Bora's attack for one massive swoop."

"That would mean he has 5000 attack!"

Bora twirled his spear and sent a wave that shattered Gate Blocker and took out the officer's lifepoints in one move. The bike's auto-break engaged and caused his motorbike to stop. Another officer chased after crow through the old and cracking streets and decaying buildings of the Satellite until they reached the deep pitfall. He stopped, but Crow kept going.

"He's crazy! He's going to fall right off the edge!"

Crow smirked and pushed a button on his Runner. Suddenly, two flaps on either side of his Runner shot out and he glided across to the other side. The officer sat there and gawked in amazement and the other one caught up behind him.

"The bird brain can actually fly! What are we going to tell the captain?"

"Let's just pretend this little incident never happened."

"What?"

"Exactly."

…

Everyone had left to go think about everything Goodwin had told them and whether or not they should go ahead and team up to save the world. Even Sidney needed to be alone with her thoughts, and got permission from Goodwin to spend the rest of the day at the park.

A limousine dropped her off by the tall Blue Eyes White Dragon statues of Kaiba Land. The park was only two blocks away. She walked along the street, carrying a sketch book, a few pencils and a pair of comic books with her. The sun was high in the sky now.

When she got there, she noticed the park was very quiet that day. There was a group of kids playing on the playground nearby, and there was an occasional person walking a dog or a jogger with their earphones in. Sidney took a seat on an old style bench and began sketching a person strolling by the waterfall.

_Lazar said if a signer loses to a dark signer, both our marks get wiped and I lose whatever power that mark possessed. But…what happens if I lose to a dark signer? _

Her pencil's tip snapped. She whipped out a sharpener and put in it, cranking it very slowly and carefully to make sure it didn't break inside the contraption. Her mind was so fixated on the immanent danger of the coming days that she didn't notice the young woman who sat down next to her until she heard her beginning to cry.

The woman was probably Laura's age. She had long, flat raven hair and wore swirly glasses over her pitiful dark eyes. She wore a blue and light blue stripped top under an orange sleeveless vest, dark pants, and tennis shoes.

"This day has been terrible. I got arrested, Sector Security took my Camera, and now my boss is going to fire me, again! And worst of all, I don't have any evidence for my big story…"

"Wow. That IS terrible." Sidney chose to respond as she put down her pencil and sharpener. The woman stopped sniveling.

"I would probably be just as upset in your shoes. My…er…dad doesn't want me seeing this one guy I really like. If I do, I'll be locked up. But, if I don't…I don't really like to think about it…"

The woman wiped away a tear. "That's pretty sad. Guess fortune isn't on either of our sides today."

Sidney shrugged. "I don't really believe in that sort of thing. But, I'll take your word for it."

The woman nodded understandingly. "Thanks. By the way, my name is Carly. Carly Nagisa. I'm a journalist."

"Oh? That's pretty cool. Is it any fun?" Sidney asked naively.

"Well, if you get to be a big time reporter like Angie. If you live out of your car and are an intern like me, then it's not always that great."

"Angie? From TV? Oh…I see…I don't watch a lot of TV. Although…anyways, I'm more of a reader."

Carly perked up. "Oh. So, you haven't told me your name."

"Right…my name is Sidney. Sidney Clay-Jacques."

Carly's eyes widened excitedly. "Not the same one that was kidnapped yesterday…the one Goodwin took in as a foster child."

"Ummm…I am. You're not going to start asking me a whole bunch of weird questions are you?"

Carly laughed. "I would. But my Camera was confiscated. So, I'm not really prepared."

Sidney handed her a piece of paper and a spare pencil that was sharpened. Carly's face lit up. She took the paper and pencil eagerly.

"I'll only answer two questions. Is that ok?" Sidney asked.

Carly agreed profusely. "Anything is fine. You're a real lifesaver! Hey, how about I read your fortune in return."

"You can do that?" Sidney cocked her head.

"I have a Fortune Telling deck…" Carly giggled and tapped the pencil on her chin as she thought, "Anyways…do you have any idea why you were kidnapped yesterday?"

Sidney sighed. She really didn't want to fabricate, but decided to give Carly a more cut and dry answer.

"Well, I do know that Goodwin was somehow involved. The Arcadia Movement and Goodwin are NOT on good terms. I think they were trying to convert me or something…it was kind of strange."

The young reporter nodded intently, scribbling down every word. She tapped the pencil on her head. Sidney laughed. The woman was so full of energy. It was kind of like what Laura had, only less focused.

"I see…I guess you wouldn't know that much. Anyways, I was wondering of you could tell me about your relationship to Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost."

"They were seen driving away and some say they went to go rescue you. Do you happen to know them personally? What can you tell me about them?"

Sidney looked from side to side before answering Carly.

"Well, it was true that they came to my rescue. I don't really know either of them THAT well." Sidney said.

"Try talking about what your impression of them is?"

"Ok. Well, Jack is really kind of self-involved. He tends to be…egotistical I guess. But, he did come to rescue me, and I due owe him a debt of gratitude for that. But Yusei…he's so…caring. He always puts others first. He is almost the opposite. But, both of them are pretty stubborn, I'll say that much. Maybe that's just a guy thing, I don't know."

"Do you believe he would cheat to win a duel?" Carly asked.

"NO! No way! He's a decent guy. Anyways, I said two questions." Sidney folded her arms defensively. Carly gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just, Angie wrote that the Yusei wasn't the real champ and that he somehow cheated during the last match of the Fortune Cup."

"You know…that doesn't surprise me. People will say anything to make a headliner." Sidney huffed.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Anyways, how about you give me that fortune now?" Sidney raised an eyebrow. Carly pulled out her deck. She wiggled her fingers and she selected a random card from the deck and looked at it very carefully. A surprised expression formed on her face.

"What is it? Is it something bad?" Sidney worried.

"No. It's…VERY GOOD. But…"

She showed Sidney the card. It was a fairy surrounded by hearts.

"It means that a person who cares about you will make your day a little easier. Gosh…I wish I had that…" Carly sighed. Sidney smiled.

"Well, Miss Nagisa, I may not know you well, but I am really sorry you had a bad day. I hope answering your questions helped you a little."

Carly perked up. "You know? It did. I can at least save my job with this. It can be a counter article to Angela's lies!"

"That's the spirit!" Sidney encouraged her.

"I won't forget this. I owe you one!" Carly got up and started prancing down the road, with paper and pencil in hand. Sidney laughed really hard. A thought came into her head and Sidney quickly starting sketching a rough picture of Carly when she was sitting next to her. She drew fast and furiously, working to get the details just right.

_I won't forget you either Carly. Consider this my thanks for keeping me company._

She paused for a moment. _Someone who cares about me? She probably meant Laura or Shinju. Laura's my B.F.F. and Shinju's a good friend too. Maybe I'll get a call from one of them later…_

She was adding the finer details to Carly's clothes when she heard familiar voices on the playground.

"Catch us if you can, Luna!"

"Hey no fair! Come on, you guys!"

"Dexter! Run!!!"

She leaned over to see Leo and Luna chasing each other around the playground and the surrounding trees. A third kid with smooth, somewhat feminine brown hair and red eyes tripped and got sand over his white shirt, red tie and overalls. Leo helped him to the ground as Luna came charging after them. The other kid must be Dexter… a friend of theirs? Sidney thought.

"I'm going to get you, just you wait!"

"Don't let her touch you or you'll be it, Dexter!"

Sidney tittered as she looked back down at her drawing, which was very close to being done. That was until a shadow fell over her and darkened the paper. She blinked nervously. She was surprised, yet relieved when she heard the person who cast the shadow behind her.

"Sidney? I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Her heart nearly melted when she realized that it was Yusei standing behind her. She titled her head up and found herself gazing into his eyes. Hid hands were on either side, gripping the edge of the bench. He smiled, which caused her to blush, but she couldn't hide her unexpected joy as her lips formed a coy smile.

"Hi. I… guess I wasn't expecting you either."

She invited him to sit down next to her as she gathered her things to make a space for him. Yusei turned a little in her direction.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Leo and Luna wanted to spend the day doing something fun. Before tomorrow. They wanted me to come." He explained. She decided it was her turn them.

"I used to come here to draw people all the time. It helps me practice…but…it kind of helps me to think, too. But, even though I still have a lot of questions…I've made my decision."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I'm in. Whether I want to be or not, I'm a part of this. Besides, we've got the others. And each other." She mused.

"Yeah. I do know it will risk our lives. We will get hurt. It will be a long fight. But if we can get everyone to work together, I think we can make it…" Yusei said.

"The point is…I'm in too." He reclined on the bench a bit.

"…Yusei…" Sidney felt herself leaning in towards him but stopped herself. Don't make any sudden move you'll regret later, she thought. Yusei could see her discomfort and lightly stroked her head.

"I'm glad I'm not in this alone." She said quickly. He withdrew his hand carefully. Yusei nodded. He saw Leo and Luna were distracted in their game with Dexter and most people were now gathering at the other end of the park where the food vendors and machines were.

"Promise me you'll TRY to make it out alive. Please?" She said, pulling back his hand and folding it into hers. Yusei looked away.

"I'm not sure that's possible."

"Well, then in case I never get another chance…then I want you to have this."

Just then, she leaned into his arms and kissed his cheek. He didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know what to do. She pulled back again as fast as she had come in.

"Sidney?"

"I…I still WANT you to come out of this. I want ALL of us to come out of this."

He opened his mouth to say something, but simply exhaled a sigh. Sidney felt like she wanted to slap herself. What did she do that for? That was uncalled for, she thought.

Her expression became a little shamefaced. His placed his hand on her cheek and guided her face so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Well, can you promise me not to worry too much about it?"

"Yusei, I don't think that will EVER be possible."

He laughed a little, but kept a very moderately straight face. She looked up at the sky to see that what was a clear day had become a deathly gray. Rain drops started to slowly descend.

Leo, Luna, and Dexter stopped running around and looked at Yusei.

"Hey Yusei? I think we should go."

Yusei nodded.

"You should go, too." He said to Sidney. She nodded and started packing up her things. The rain started to come down more.

_Perhaps this is the calm before the real storm sets in…_

**Was that too much, too soon? Maybe it was, I don't know. But, anyways, be sure to tune into Episode fifteen and see a new plot twist (well, sort of new plot twist) come to fruition. Oh, just an FYI, the prologue contest I posted at the beginning is OVER!!! It's been over for a while, I'm sorry I failed to mention it. **

**Also, be sure to watch my trailer for this fanfiction on Youtube. See you next time!**


	16. Episode 15: Woe and Remedy

**Look! It's another episode of Legacy of the Star Princess! Hold onto your…ummmm…. Dragons? I don't know! Anyways, you know the drill by now, so I'm just going to be quiet and present to you to the next episode.**

A group of local kids were playing around Crow's shanty-house when he arrived home. When they saw him, they ran up to him excitedly. He dug around in his pack and pulled out one of the decks he took from Sector Security.

"Let's see what Uncle Crow got for you guys today."

He handed each kid a deck of cards. "Are these for us to keep?"

Crow laughed. "Of course, every kid should have a dueling deck. …And I just found these lying around. But don't let Sector Security catch you playing with those cards…or they might come looking for this face."

The kids giggled and thanked him as they went back to playing around the Satellite. He was greeted by his computer when he entered the house.

"Welcome home, Crow. Did you see the news?"

Crow looked at the TV to recognize a familiar face.

"Yusei Fudo won the Fortune Cup. He defeated Jack Atlas. He is the new champ." The computer told him. A picture of Yusei surrounded by Fireworks was on the screen. Crow sighed.

"Well, I'll be danged. If Yusei can make it to New Domino city, why couldn't I?"

…

Goodwin sat in his office with Lazar sitting across from him and Jack waiting outside. Lazar saw the rain now pouring down heavily, beating against the window pane and streaming down.

"Now that the real fight is starting, we need to take some more precautions to insure everything is secure." Goodwin told him. Lazar blinked.

"Yes. I would think so. Now that the Dark Signers are out and about, they'll be coming after Sidney as well as the other signers. After all, we both know what would happen if they got their hands on the Star Princess."

"That's what I was going to discuss with you Lazar. I think special arrangements need to be made for Sidney. She needs a bodyguard."

Lazar cocked his head. "Mr. Goodwin, where would we found a competent bodyguard to protect someone against a force of such magnitude? It would also be a pain to explain our situation to them once we got them."

"We already have them."

"Oh?" Lazar wondered.

"I believe something YOU said gave me the idea. I thought it would be better of we had a signer protect her."

"Well… Luna is out of the question. But, then we have three to choose from. Or, I suppose if we had the fifth signer on our team…"

Goodwin thought deeply. Nobody had any idea that HE was the fifth signer. And he was a master of hiding it. But, Lazar also wasn't following him.

"I've already chosen someone specific. Jack is my choice."

Lazar gulped. "Jack? Are you sure? I never said…"

He then remembered the jokes he had made about Jack and Sidney and slightly regretted ever saying them.

"Wouldn't the media find it strange to demote Jack to such a duty?"

"That's why we're not setting it up as Jack being a bodyguard. As far as the public will know, as far as everyone knows…this is a marriage. They will excuse his constant presence with Sidney as being a concerned husband. Besides, it will also prevent Yusei getting to close to her and try to make off with her."

Lazar couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I was only joking when I suggested that! And you're not going to tell ANYONE!? Not even Jack? Or Sidney?"

"In order to make the story believable, everyone must believe it to be true."

Lazar shook his head. "Ok, but Director, didn't you think that Yusei has no reason to leave and take Sidney with him?"

"Perhaps. But you can never be too careful, Lazar."

Lazar could see this wasn't a good idea. "Should Jack be allowed in now?"

"Yes. I'll be…happy…to tell him the good news."

Lazar stood up in bowed. "When will we tell Sidney?"

"Tomorrow after everyone comes with their answer."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

…

Sidney waited under a tree for the limo to come pick her up. It was a long half hour before it arrived, and by that time she was soaking wet. The first few pages of her sketchbook were completely drenched.

When she got home, she was shivering furiously. A servant saw her dripping on the floor and grabbed a towel. A hot shower was what she needed, she thought.

"Achoo!" Her sneeze was more like a mouse sneezing. She ran upstairs and immediately stripped to take her shower.

When she stepped into the shower, she turned on the water and let the hot liquid run down her back. She thought of the dreams she had when she had that night she was in the hospital not to long ago. She had almost forgotten it.

_So that was the Crimson Dragon. It drew these marks on me and gave these powers. I get that now. But I still don't recognize that stone room, with the stream that led to a pond…the small amount of sunlight. That sensuous feeling I felt…_

Sidney finished and got into her white shirt and jeans. She sneezed again and felt a little woozy. She needed to lie down and take a nap, she thought.

The teen undressed again and laid her clothes by her bed. She got on her purple nightgown before curling up under the covers and sleep overcame her rapidly.

After an hour or two, the servant who gave her a towel came to check on her. She was already in a deep sleep and could not be roused. The servant felt her forehead and found she had a small fever. The servant swiftly ran down the stairs to call Mr. Goodwin and tell him that Sidney was falling ill.

…

Yusei returned with Leo and Luna to Blister's place. They would expect Trudge to come and get them again tomorrow morning. Rally came to greet Leo and Luna. Tank, Blitz, and Nervin also came to check on the three of them.

"So, did you guys find out what you needed to know?" Rally asked.

"I got more than I bargained for." He told them everything Goodwin told him. Tanner and Blister also came in to here the story.

When he was done, everyone stared at him very hard. Yanagi sat in the back, nodding his head. Tanner turned to him.

"Did you know any of this, Gramps?"

"Only a little. A lot of this is new. But, it sure makes sense. So, you have until tomorrow to tell him what you're going to do?"

"Yeah."

"The Satellite is our home! You've got to help protect it! We'll be right behind you! There are still people close to us there!" His friends hoorayed.

"Thanks guys."

"Say, what about your old buddy, Crow?" Blitz asked. Yusei remembered him.

"I may need to contact him. He needs to know what's up so he can help handle things when the situation gets dangerous."

"Ok."

"Yusei, what's going to happen to Sidney?" One of his friends asked. He replayed the incident in his head where she kissed him earlier that day.

"I would think now that the Dark Signers are out on the prowl that he'll keep her locked up now more than ever. Unless she can hold her own in a duel, of course." Tanner speculated.

"He still might keep her locked up anyway. After all, he still doesn't want you seeing her, Yusei." Blister pointed out.

"We need to get everyone to work together on this. Unfortunately, that includes Goodwin." Yusei said flatly.

The rain was still coming down. A light sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. This storm was going to get a little scary.

…

Goodwin had just finished talking with Jack when the servant called. He felt a little anxious when he picked up the phone.

"Yes. What is it? …She…She's coming down sick? This is the worst timing…I'll be home after the Press Conference today." He clicked a button on the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

Mina was on the other side of the door, feeling downcast as she heard the two of them talking. She had overheard his conversation with Lazar, but chose to say nothing for now. Mina felt sorry for both Sidney and Jack, and knew that it would hurt both of them. It would hurt everyone who didn't know. But it would also hurt her, because she knew the truth, and she knew if she said anything she could lose her job. She could only sit quietly listening to the rain and thunder as she typed away on her laptop.

Meanwhile, in the office, Jack reclined in his chair, with a smug expression. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or just keep quiet as he struggled to contain his satisfaction.

"So, is there a date set for the wedding?" Jack tapped his fingers.

"Not at the present time. For now, the engagement is the only thing. But, you do realize I have only allowed this betrothal because it is necessary for certain security precautions."

"I know you, Goodwin. There's something you're not telling me." Jack demanded. Goodwin was always frustrated by Jack's stubbornness and smirked.

"Maybe it's not for you to know."

"You'll have to come out with it at some point. Just look at what happened at the Fortune Cup. But, I suppose I don't have to know now…" That was Jack's mistake.

"I want to come with to see my fiancé."

"Very well. But you cannot say anything about this until tomorrow night. Do you understand?" Goodwin urged with a strain of intimidation in his tone.

"I see. Fine. My lips are sealed…for now."

…

Laura and Shinju had gone back to offer last minute help at the shop. They helped close up without saying much of anything. Shinju's parents had ended their shifts an hour ago and had gone home. Kuro looked at them with concern; they were usually not this quiet.

"You guys are acting like you lost your last friend, what's up?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"Calculus is complicated, Nephew."

"This is more complicated than that, it's more like… the theory of relativity cubed." Shinju tried to draw a mental picture for his Uncle.

"I don't even get it myself." He said. Kuro laughed.

"I get it. So, you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"It's better if you don't know." He said.

"Fine. As long as it isn't taking drugs or committing murder I'm sure it's ok for you not to tell me, as least not right now."

Laura gulped. "We might tell you later when things make more sense."

"Fine. Now, get on out of here before you two wind up having to camp out here until the storm subsides!"

…

Sidney was lost in a dream. She was in the stone room again, but this time she was sure that she was alone. At least for now. It made her a little disappointed. She stood as the edge of the pond. Her foot slipped and she fell in as she looked at the Crimson Dragon engraved on the walls.

Instead landing with a thunk into the pond, the pond seemed to transform into a lake. She became entirely submerged, and tons of light started filtering in from the surface. However, when she tried to resurface and get back into the room, it was like there was a sheet of glass preventing her.

She started to feel lightheaded as she held her breath. She was forced to breathe, but strangely she could breathe quite easily. But she knew was in water, because she felt the currents flowing around her and could see her hair almost suspended. Sidney swam towards the bottom a ways until she reached the floor, which was a sandy lakebed. But, there seemed to be an absence of life.

But, she started to see a figure far away. But, it seemed …not human to her. She wasn't sure whether to swim to it or away from it. But, she had not choice but to wait and let it come to her, for then she was frozen in place and couldn't move.

As the figure got closer and closer, she could see the body of some giant monster, with a black reptilian coat and red in several spots including its belly. It almost looked like a cross between a dragon, a giant, and a demon. It had the head of a black dragon with fiery eyes, and red lines running in between its scales. Its horns resembled those of a ram.

It opened its mouth to reveal a long blue tongue and rows of sharp teeth. It grabbed her in its clawed hand and pinned her down to the sandy floor. Sand rose up towards the surface. The creature started to shrink. Once it was getting closer to her, she started to feel like she had seen it somewhere. It wasn't the Crimson Dragon; it was black and more humanoid in nature. It stopped shrinking when it was about down to only a foot taller than Sidney.

It's hand was now simply holding her down by one arm, until it grabbed her other arm and completely pinned her down. It started ripping her clothes with its fangs and she started screaming. Water started filling her lungs and she could feel herself drowning. She didn't bleed, but she could feel intense pain, especially on her left shoulder and in her torso. But, as the dream was fading into darkness and she was waking up, the creature's non-human features were also beginning to fade and reveal a more human shape.

…

She was panting heavily when she was forced awake. The servant had hot lemon water ready for her and handed it to her as she comforted the frightened Sidney.

Goodwin and Lazar were talking with Jack outside the room. When she saw a glimpse of Jack behind Lazar, she could feel a sick feeling in her stomach. Goodwin peered inside as she took a sip of the lemon water.

"Good. We were worried you would never wake up from your nightmares." The servant patted her on the back and departed.

"You need to get your strength back as soon as possible. We can't afford to have you be sick right now." Goodwin scolded her.

"Geez." Sidney replied.

"What did you see in your dream? It wasn't a spider, was it? Or another animal."

"It was a dragon! Some kind of demonic dragon!" Sidney restrained of herself from saying anything more. When Jack heard her say this, his face grew pale. He had a pretty good idea of what a demonic dragon might look like and what it might be called. But, he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking of. He thought of a monster he knew all to well. A monster that existed in his deck, a dragon that was supposedly one of the five dragons from so long ago.

"Not Red Dragon Archfiend…" He whispered to himself.

"It's probably not that, Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend and you are on the side of light; surely it is a creature of some other nature." Lazar suggested. But, he knew better.

This was a warning. Goodwin's plan wouldn't work. It would only put her in more danger. But, what was he thinking? Lazar wanted to suggest that he take this dream as an omen to change his plan and to choose a different guardian for Sidney. But, he knew that Goodwin would brush it off, just like he often did.

**Ok, that may have been a bit too intense, but at least we're moving along, right? Am I right? Anyways, be sure to read and review ****A Futuristic Fairytale**** by Coke head, our generous illustrator. And, if you want more Star Princess, check out my Trailer on Youtube! **

**Wow… I wonder where I am going to go with this. Anyway, I hope to get more reviews from my adoring fans. You know what to do. Have a nice day.**

**We'll see you back here for episode sixteen. Be there or be square. **


	17. Episode 16: Faltered Design

**Greetings and welcome back to Legacy of the Star Princess. Also, in case you didn't know, Sidney's dreams are usually literary foreshadowing. Especially the one in the last chapter and it is also a metaphor. OC x Canon forever! Ok, I'm done ranting, on with the fanfic!**

Goodwin left Sidney alone to rest in her room. Lazar departed, since his presence was required elsewhere at the moment. Goodwin and Jack went downstairs and talked out on the front steps.

"Now, I know that we contacted you this morning and we were unable to reach you. Do you have any explanation for that, Jack?"

Jack scowled. "I was in a duel with a Shadow Drone like Yusei described…but it wasn't just anybody…I dueled Trudge."

Goodwin raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue.

"It was almost like Yusei's duel. As far as description goes…But, I ran into this girl named …Carly, she got caught in the middle of it… But she protected me from getting hurt when I was attacked. …I owe her for that.

Trudge returned to normal after I won, and Carly disappeared…that was when Trudge got in a call and ran off. I suppose that was for escorting Yusei…" Jack huffed.

"So we've won two battles against the darkness. We may have a fighting chance after all…but this is only starting." Goodwin sighed.

"By the way, you are coming to the special event I have set up to ease the public, am I correct?" Goodwin asked. Jack blinked.

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"If Sidney can overcome her illness in the next day, she will be attending as well. In the meantime, I have other matters to attend to." Goodwin told him flatly.

"I can see where this is going…" Jack mused.

The sky was beginning to clear up, as a stream of the setting sun flooded into the room, revealing the light hidden within.

…

Yusei lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The moon was beginning to rise as the sun's last ray of light faded from the sky. Everyone else was already asleep, but there were things on his mind that kept him awake.

There were still things he didn't know about the Dark Signers. There are so many people who are in danger, he thought. An image of Sidney popped into his head. It was followed by the memory of her suddenly kissing him earlier that day.

Why did that keep coming back to him? He shook his head. It would have to wait, he told himself. There wasn't time to be thinking about it. The whole world is in danger, and he couldn't afford to be distracted. Otherwise, he would lose everything, including her.

The moon rose higher into the sky as he lay awake, unable to sleep. It felt like an eternity before his eyes began to droop as slumber slowly made its way and beckoned him into a deep sleep.

His mind was dark and empty for most of his dreaming, with occasional dreams with no rhyme or reason. But then, an image of the Satellite burning, a dragon with blood running from its eyes, and the shadowy figures dotting the landscape was forced in. At the center of it all were two voices. One was a woman singing a sorrowful tune that echoed through the smoking sky, and the other was another woman, speaking softly and hesitantly. A picture of the dragon was being painted across the sky in fiery strokes.

The dragon came closer to him. He could hear monsters not too far behind him. The song grew softer and the other voice faded as the dragon swung a claw at him and forced him awake. By then, the next day's morning had come.

…

Akiza was once again fetched by Sector Security and driven to Goodwin's house. She knew she was now leaving Sayer behind. For good. He would probably not forgive her for it. She knew he wouldn't understand. That is why she left, without a word or farewell. It was better he didn't know, she thought.

The young woman sat in the car as it strolled along the avenues, lost in her thoughts as houses and office buildings past her by.

And so it was, a new chapter of her life would begin this day.

…

Leo's mind had been quiet that night, and when he awoke the next morning had no recollection of any dreams. He rubbed his eyes as the morning sun greeted his face. Luna and Yusei's friends had already been awake for a while, getting breakfast together. Even Yusei, Blister, and Tanner were up now. The only person still asleep was Yanagi.

Leo wondered over. Luna looked up at him and smiled, happy to see him not so bedraggled this morning. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and plunked himself down next to Rally. Luna sat on the other side of Rally twiddling her fingers, since she had already eaten.

Yanagi had finally been roused awake and dashed into the room.

"I'll have you know! I'm not an early riser like the rest of you!"

Everyone managed to have finished eating when Trudge arrived at the house with a team of Sector Security cars.

"I just got a call from Goodwin. He wants ALL of you coming. And we're not meeting at Goodwin's place like yesterday. There's a new location I am supposed to take you to." Trudge entered the coordinates into Yusei's Runner.

"Goodwin had better have an explanation. Now, let's go."

…

Sidney woke up the next morning feeling better than she did last night. However, when the servant checked her temperature, she was still running a low grade fever.

"You should stay in bed still. I know it's not convenient, but it's better to be at the top of you're game….I'll go get you some more hot tea."

The servant quickly ran down the stairs. Sidney had a mountain of comic books and magazines to keep her occupied. However, just as the servant returned with the tea, Sidney's phone rang. She was left in piece. Laura was on the other line.

"Are you doing ok, Sidney? I haven't heard from you since yesterday."

Sidney sneezed. "I'm a little under the weather, but I am doing much better than I was last night, I was a train wreck."

"You got stuck in the rain, didn't you?" Laura scolded her.

"Yeah."

"I knew it. So, do you have a good reason?"

"Well, I ran into Yusei at the park, and we were talking…"

Laura's voice became excited. "Oh, well, I'm sorry you got sick. Well, I can't hold it against you for 'talking' with certain people. But, this isn't the best time. Especially since you are supposed to help save the world and all that jazz."

"Gosh, you sound just like Goodwin." Sidney sighed.

"What! Well, in that case, I'll just shut up about it, then. Say, do you know anything about the special 'New Domino Honors' Dinner going on tomorrow night?" On the other end of the line, Laura was in her bathroom, in her blue pajamas, just turning on her tooth brush.

"Why? Should I know something about it?" Sidney sneezed again.

"Well, Goodwin is running it, and the news says Jack and his foster daughter are expected to be there. Oh, and get this, Cassandra is supposed to be performing there." Laura explained in between brushing and rinsing.

"Geez, you think they would let me know ahead of time. I'm sick…but if I am any better by tomorrow I guess I'm going…wait, what?"

"Cassandra! You know, the singer you and I like. She's going to be there! Maybe you'll get to meet her… Oh, and the model Misty is supposed to be there, but I know you don't care about that sort of thing."

"So, let me guess, you want Cassandra's autograph?"

"Yes please! I'd like to put it next to my Bolt Tanner autograph…if I ever get one." Laura mentally floated off for a moment.

"Why didn't you say so? Anyways, this is my chance to wear that one dress you bought for me a few months ago for my birthday. If I am better by tomorrow, of course."

"You will be, I know you. You've got a will; therefore there is a way…

Knock them dead, Sid. Knock them dead."

…

All of the Signers had gathered at a house not to far from Goodwin's mansion, which about half of the size, but still fancied up. Goodwin stood in front of the door with a servant at each side.

"Good, everyone decided to join after all, now, in order for your safety, all of you will be staying here. That includes those of you who are not signers. You are all in danger of the Dark Signers, but as long as you stay here there will be no need to worry."

Everyone wasn't so sure about that. However, they went inside and were met by a group of maids. Each made lead a person to their room, where they would be staying.

The interior of the house was classy but simple. The walls were painted a light green and the floors were made of cedar wood.

As Yusei and Blister were shown the doors to their room, Goodwin came up behind them with Lazar at his side. Yusei glanced over at him.

"I have a request for the two of you." He said.

Blister and Yusei turned around. "I need you two to go to the Satellite. There is someone I want you to find for me."

"Who would that someone be?" Blister asked.

"I know not who they are. But, I know that they are known as the Oracle of Twilight. They have the power to see the truth, weather it lays in the light or in darkness."

Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"The Oracle is a psychic who can sense the presence of Signer and Dark Signer alike without revealing their marks. They also have the power to see into past."

"Why do you need the power of this so called Oracle? How do we know what we are looking for? And why send us?" Blister wondered.

"The Oracle of Twilight may give us an advantage over the Dark Signers with their great wealth of knowledge and psychic abilities. They posses no special mark, but I can assure you, a Signer or Dark Signer can spot them easily. I suspect the Oracle may be in the Satellite, which is why I am sending the two of you."

"Wouldn't a psychic be more likely to be with the Arcadia Movement?" Blister was confused. Yusei was wondering the same thing, especially since such a person would be of interest to them, the same way Akiza was.

"Perhaps. But, I have sources that say otherwise. I am the city's maintenance director, after all." Goodwin departed. Lazar leered at them before darting off. Yusei and Blister decided to follow Goodwin outside, where a Sector Security copter was waiting for them.

Yusei's Duel Runner and Blister's Motorbike were already boarded on. They went in and the copter's propeller rotated as it lifted off of the ground.

"I will have security pick you up in thirty-six hours." Lazar called after them. Goodwin looked at him disapprovingly.

"What? We can't afford to have a Signer running around alone in there for too long, right Director?"

Goodwin sighed. "I suppose you're right. I will inform Trudge when to go and fetch them. Perhaps I should check up on Sidney's health. I can't afford her to be sick for much longer."

"A servant did call. She's expected to be well enough to attend the Dinner."

"Good. Things should proceed as planned, then."

…

Crow was riding around on his Runner near the shoreline of the Satellite. The wings of his helmet caught the late morning sunlight. He almost looked like a bird of prey speeding down the dark gray beach.

"What's that?"

As he was riding along, he noticed a body sprawled out near the tide. He came to a halt and jumped off his bike, running over to check it out. Luckily, the person was simply unconscious and not a corpse.

At first, the person seemed to be a young boy, but Crow saw better when he got a closer look. She was a young girl, probably around early high school age, with boyishly short, wavy, deep dark red hair. The girl's outfit consisted of an ankle-length, V-necked black tunic with green trimming around the neck, sleeves, and ankles, and her feet were covered by a pair of sturdy green sandals. Her skin was a soft goldenrod tinge, but was dotted with bruises, scratches and cuts.

_This poor girl, somebody must have attacked her and left her for dead. What a bunch of no good rotten scum! Any kind of person who would do this should get what's coming to him. _

He brought the girl up to him so her head was resting in his lap. In wasn't long before the girl began stirring and opened her shimmering sea green eyes. The girl whimpered.

"It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." He wasn't sure what would comfort her. Tears started trickling down her face. She grabbed his arm as she lay in his lap and squeezed it, not saying a word. She dug her nails into him, causing Crow to bite his lip.

Crow restrained himself, it was better not to try anything hasty. The girl opened her mouth. Her voice was sweet and musical like a robin.

"You're not one of them? You're not keeping me for them, are you?"

He frowned. "No way! Who did this to you?"

"The men in black hoods. They follow this group…they call themselves the Dark Signers. They lead one of them to me… and…and…"

The girl could no longer make sense as her speech was lost in her fit of crying. Crow held her hand. He heard of the Dark Signers. A cult had formed in the Satellite and were gathering people underground and rounding up more followers. They preached about strange thins such as embracing the darkness and rejecting the voice of the Crimson Dragon, whatever that was. Many people in the Satellite were sad and desperate, which was why they had been able to round up so many.

Crow didn't like them from the moment they first started making speeches in the streets. Their promises seemed empty as any others he may have heard, and did not make sense to him. Now, he had more reason not to trust them, to consider them dangerous. Even more so, he now had a reason to hate them.

"I can take you back to my place, get you cleaned up. Sadly, I doubt the cops are going to believe either of us." Crow stood up, cradling the small and slender girl in his arms. The girl made hesitant noises.

"I promise, I'm on your side." He reassured her, "The name is Crow, by the way."

This seemed to calm her down, as she returned by introducing herself.

"Midori Tsukino…" She sniveled.

"Well, Midori, you don't need to worry about those creeps ever messing with you again, that's a certainty you can stand by." He helped her onto his bike, doing his best to be gentle with her, as he wounds still caused her a great amount of pain.

"My grandpa…this is all my fault, I should have told grandpa to run! They held him to the wall as they took me away…I… Is... Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I guess all we can do is make sure you're ok. Once we do that, we can go look for your grandpa, ok, Midori?"

Midori sobbed.

"It's not your fault. These rotten people hurt your grandpa and you. It's their fault, and they're going to pay for it, don't you worry about that. What goes around come around." Crow started his engine and drove carefully back to his shack. Midori was quiet for most of the way. He couldn't help but want to take care of this poor girl. He meant what he said, and intended every word.

**Wow…that was kind of dark for me. But, now I am happy to announce that we have a new character on board. Although, it's kind of a sad way to introduce a character. Anyways, be sure to read Coke head's ****A Futuristic Fairytale****. And of course, R&R. **

**Tune in next time for episode seventeen. What sort of surprises are in store? **

**Well, I guess you will just have to find out in the next episode now, won't we?**

**Hopefully, the content of this fanfic is still within the confines of its rating, despite the darkened quality I have now endowed it with. Have nice day.**


	18. Episode 17: Sunlight Shadows Pt1

**Yep, it's another installment. I know I don't update so often anymore because my schedule has gotten so full. Rest assured, the show must go on. So please enjoy, R&R, and well, you know the drill by now.**

After several hours, Yusei and Blister landed on the shore of the Satellite. It was now late in the afternoon. Yusei rode onto the dusty ground in his Runner, and Blister came after him. The copter then ascended and took off, when Yusei heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey Yusei? Is that you?" Yusei looked up, to see the orange-haired, bright eyed Crow standing confidently on a pile of scrap metal, with his new, amped up black and gold avian-like Duel Runner.

"Crow?"

"You've got some explaining to do pal!" Crow declared at he hopped and skid down the pile until he landed on the ground in a cloud of dirt, "So start talking."

"First things first." Said Yusei. He put up his fist. Blister thought they might be starting a fight and got off his bike.

"You asked for it!" But, instead, their fists came together and they shook hands. Each of them had a smile on their face.

"Hey there Yusei!" Crow greeted him eagerly.

"How've you been? I see you've learned to use a wrench!" Yusei looked at Crow's runner, which was polished and gleaming in the sunlight.

"I just finished her last year! Ain't she a beauty? Anyways, you know me…fighting the good fight, robbing the rich to give to the poor." Blister walked up behind them, nodding with approval. Crow returned the gesture.

"Crow, this is Blister. He's been a really big help to me the last couple of weeks." Blister greeted Crow.

"Crow is an old friend of mine." Yusei commented.

"Yeah, Yusei and I go way back, don't we? Anyway, I hear your some hotshot champion now." Crow smiled slyly.

"Something like that."

"So, what do you say we hit the streets? We can go to my hideout!"

The three of them got into their runners and starting rushing down the street.

"Woooooooooooooo!" Crow yelled with enthusiasm as they jumped a hall and came down with a thunk as they rode down the streets and across the ashen land.

They arrived at Crow's hideout, which wasn't too far from where the incomplete bridge that connected the Satellite to the mainland was. Crow, Yusei and Blister were all outside the door, when Crow put his finger to his lips in a gesture to be quiet.

"I have another guest her right now, she's been through a lot and she was taking a nap when I left. So we need to keep it down a bit, if that's ok." Crow explained in a soft voice. Yusei blinked. Blister cocked his head.

"Is she a new friend of yours, Crow?" Yusei asked innocently. Crow got a somber expression on his face as they walked in and all slipped passed the sleeping figure on the small sofa against the wall. The girl had several bandages on her. Yusei could feel his arm hurt as they walked by her, but noticed his mark wasn't glowing.

"What happened to her?" Blister wondered as he got a grim look on his face.

"I found her lying on the beach all cuts and bruises, and I noticed her clothes were pulled every which way. She hasn't really said much about it other than she was taken from her grandfather by these guys in hoods…but…"

"Guys in hoods?" Yusei asked, remembering his duel with a Shadow Drone.

"There are these creepy cats running around spouting weird teachings and rounding up followers. I hear they're gathering people deep beneath the Satellite and they work for a group called the Dark Signers." Crow explained.

"Wait. Did you say the Dark Signers? I think I ran into one of their followers not to long ago." Said Yusei. Blister nodded, as he had heard the story before.

"So you know a little about these guys. Well, you haven't seen nothing yet." Crow looked at the girl with a sickened expression.

"Her name is Midori. That poor girl…I tried not to think of it, but the way she was sprawled out and where her wounds were… Yusei, those bastards handed her over to one of the Dark Signers and he laid his filthy hands on her! It's the only thing that makes sense." Yusei felt a nauseating sensation in his stomach. Blister clenched his fists. Crow took a deep breath to calm down as he took a seat on the bigger couch in front of the TV. Yusei sat on one side, Blister sat on the other.

"I understand how it must feel. But, why would the Dark Signers attack her?" Blister wondered. Yusei thought for moment and got an idea in his head.

"When she wakes up, I'd like to talk with her, if it's ok."

"If she's willing to talk to you, I'm all for it. I can't get her to say hardly anything, but she clings to me. I think she needs someone to stand by her. After all, her grandpa's missing and we have no idea where he went."

…

Sidney spent the rest of the previous day resting and regaining her strength. By the time the morning sun had risen the next day, she was in considerable shape from where she was the night before last.

The teen was browsing around in her closet, trying to find the dress she had mentioned to Laura. After a few minutes or so of searching, she had just found it when there was a knock on her door. She allowed whoever it was to come in, and was surprised to see that it was Mina, Jack's secretary, or so Sidney had come to know her as.

Sidney felt a bit awkward since she was still in her nightgown and Mina was fully dressed in her work attire.

"Mr. Goodwin has sent me to discuss his expectations for the Dinner tonight." Mina told her with a hint of a sigh in her voice.

"Ok." Sidney nodded. She put the dressed back for a moment and sat on the bed patiently. Mina took a seat on an empty chair across from her.

"He wants you to arrive with Mr. Atlas. …He'll be here to pick you up at seven…Goodwin wants you to be on your best behavior." Mina began. There was a moment of silence before the teen spoke up.

"Wait a minute; I'm supposed to go with Jack? Like we're on a date or something?" Mina sighed.

"Oh no, no, no…I'm not mad at you. I just…please go on."

"Anyways, Mr. Goodwin and Mr. Atlas are…I guess I should be truthful. I want you to know that Jack and Mr. Goodwin are making a special announcement tonight and I want you to be prepared."

Just then, there were footsteps coming up the hallway. Mina glanced out the open door to see it was Lazar. He kept his gaze averted, but spoke to Mina with a sharpness that made Sidney's hair feel like it would stand up on end.

"Mina, I know you want to tell her, but it's best if she simply know that she will probably not like what she hears." He marched down the stairs, apparently he was in a hurry and had some other place to be that wasn't here. Goodwin was in his household study, and the two of them were having a meeting previous.

"What does he mean? Is there something wrong, Mina?" Mina's cell phone rang just then. It was Jack, who required her presence, supposedly, Sidney thought. The meek secretary stood up and bowed before she carefully walked down the stairs in her heels.

…

Crow, Yusei, and Blister had spent most of the day riding around the Satellite, dueling, or simply talking to each other. Midori had been asleep the whole time. However, when the three of them got home, she had gotten up and was sitting on the couch with the television on. It was now seven thirty in the evening.

"Midori? How are you feeling?" Crow asked with deep concern. Midori had a surprisingly calm expression as she stared at the screen. She invited the three of them to have a seat around on the couch. Her voice was strangely monotone.

"E News Domino is having live coverage of the New Domino Honors Dinner tonight. I thought it might be of interest to one of you. They said Goodwin has invited former champ Jack Atlas and his foster daughter is supposed to be coming too. I didn't even know he had one. Guess we'll get to see her." Midori seemed to be almost in a trance. Yusei could feel an energy emanating from her that was stronger than when they say her sleeping before. Everyone out of curiosity gathered around the TV and took a seat on the couch. Yusei had a pretty good idea of what to expect.

"Is this foster daughter the same one who fell out of that hospital window? The one with the special markings?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded.

Angela, the blonde, wide-eyed, confident reporter was deck out in pink evening wear as she held up the microphone to her mouth. She stood behind the red rope that separated the press from the red carpet as limos were dropping off guests.

"This is Angela, reporting live from Downtown New Domino City. Most of the guests, including Misty Treadwell have arrived, but two very important guests have yet to show up. Oh wait…here comes a limo now."

The Camera zoomed in on the door of the limo. Jack Atlas emerged from the car, dressed in a fancier, formal version of his blue and white daredevil outfit. He held out his hand, as if waiting for someone else to get out.

"And former champ Jack Atlas has just arrived. Wait…who's this getting out of the car?" Angela asked. A small hand came out and reluctantly grasped Jack's. Sidney slowly made her way out of the car.

Her long lavender, shoulderless dress was fashioned in an asymmetrical handkerchief style, with an elegant ivory floral pattern. A darker violet shawl was draped over her shoulders, and a silvery choker was around her neck. She looked almost like a princess doll at first glance. But, Yusei knew it was the same Sidney, and seeing her all dressed up made him go red in the face for a brief second or two until Crow called his attention. Nobody seemed to notice the split second change from being red-faced to the seemingly blank expression he assumed afterwards except for Midori, who giggled.

"Wow, is that her, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"It looks like her." Blister commented. Yusei nodded.

"…She looks incredible." Crow poked Yusei. "I can see why you like her."

Yusei sighed, but let it go. He noticed that Sidney looked a little on the sad side, and wondered what was really going on. His bets were this was set up by Goodwin, and it was probably a publicity stunt of one kind or another.

…

Sidney rigidly took Jack's arm as he led her down the red carpet, surrounded by a sea of flashing cameras and enthused reporters. She could hardly hear anything; everyone was speaking so loud it made her ears ring. If there was one thing Sidney hated, it was being around huge crowds of people. The only exception was the mall. At least in her mind, you could breathe without feeling another person breathing down your neck.

Because of this, she followed Jack closely, trying to keep a pleasant expression for the media. As a doorman opened the door to let them inside, she felt a wave of cool air flow across her and she felt relieved when there was a lot more space and fewer people inside.

The room was covered in a deep wine colored carpet, and the wall were made out of glass and black steel, revealing the setting sun and the beginning of the night sky. People were scattered around the place, and there were several attendants, some of them carrying trays with glasses full of champagne.

Goodwin was waiting at the head of the room, in front of a big screen that was at the top of a flight of stairs. Jack had Sidney sit down at the end of the large table in the center of the room.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear. Jack them proceeded up the stairs towards Goodwin and Lazar. Sidney sighed. She whipped out a fan she had been hiding and waved it. It was a traditional European style fan, with an oriental light purple Koi fish design, surrounded by a field of black.

"Wow, I'm glad to see a friendly face here!" Sidney perked up; she turned around to see the familiar face of Carly Nagisa, dressed in a light blue, lacy dress. Carly adjusted her glasses as she waved at Sidney.

"Well, at least someone here isn't a rich clawed-cat How did you get in here? That's quite a mystery…" Sidney said thoughtfully.

"I just wanted to thank you for the interview. You really saved me back there!" Carly stood over Sidney and shook her free hand. She took a seat next to her, when they were interrupted by another young woman who sat on the other side of Sidney.

"Excuse me ladies, may I ask you for a minute of your time?" The young woman had elegant black hair that fell around her shoulders, and her dark eyes were full of shine. Her dress was a dark rosy red, and she wore a gold necklace, long white gloves, and a dangling golden headpiece.

"You…You're Misty Treadwell the supermodel!" Carly exclaimed. Misty cupped Carly's cheek in her hand and examined her closely. Sidney was slightly weirded out.

"Your Carly, right? You tell fortunes with your cards." Carly nodded as best she could. Misty smiled.

"I tell people's fortunes by reading their face. And what I see," said Misty, "Is a darkness ahead. This darkness is in you, and it's apart of you, Carly. When you come to meet this darkness, you will understand yourself better than you ever have in your entire life."

Carly blushed, clearly not understanding what Misty meant but not really caring. She thanked Misty, bowed to Sidney, and walked off towards an attendant in the corner to question him. Misty turned to Sidney, and held her face with both hands.

"As for you, Miss Clay-Jacques, your face is quite intriguing." Misty commented. Sidney waited patiently. Then, Misty looked at her very seriously.

"You have your doubts. And yes, you will endure great suffering. Some of it will be not your fault; some of it will be self-inflicted. But there is a light that surrounds you that cannot be easily be extinguished. In the end, it will be the lover's song that will carry you when you have lost the power to walk the journey you travel."

Misty let go of Sidney's face. "Also, you are awaiting some disappointing news. But I can assure you, you're not the only one who will be hurt by it."

Sidney looked up. Misty nodded and excused herself as her agent came up to her and requested for her to come sit down at her proper seat. Jack came back just then and sat down next to Sidney.

Goodwin stood in front of the screen with a mic in hand and proceeded to speak as everyone took a seat.

"I want to thank everyone for attending the New Domino Honors ceremony. Before we begin, we have a special performance for you all tonight by Cassandra, followed by an announcement made by myself and one of our guests."

Good went to sit down as the majority of those seated applauded him. The room darkened as a tall looking figure walked down the stairs in front of the screen. Cassandra stood in front of the screen, her bright blue eyes sparkling like her billowing silvery-blue colored, black tinged oriental style dress. She wore a signature bow in her hair, which was black like the edges of her dress.

She gave thanks to everyone, especially Goodwin. The singer then began to sing a song, which Sidney knew to be titled, "The Hero's Lover".

"There are days

When it seems I cannot breathe

Without you at my side.

I wish I could be

Like you

Strong…

Like you.

You are my hero

Who climbs the dark tower

And rescues me from my despair.

You ask me

To let down my long hair

So we can be together.

My love for you

Cannot be broken

And your love for me

Knows no limits

May we always be in love…"

Her voice radiated throughout the room. It moved some to tears, and some simply huffed, and one person snickered. But, when she was finished and the room grew quiet, everyone cheered and gave her a standing ovation.

Goodwin excused her to go put away her microphone so she could come and eat with the rest of the guests. Goodwin came back up the stairs and brought his mic with him. He invited Jack up onto the stage, where he stood at Goodwin's right side.

Sidney felt her stomach curl inside of her. She knew this was it. She knew this was where the news would come. Whatever it was, she would face it, she thought.

"There is some very special news that I would like to share with all of you, my guests this night. As you know, I have a wonderful foster daughter and I am happy to say she has a bright future ahead of her." Sidney rolled her eyes. Even she could tell he was fabricating. But then again, some people seemed to totally believe him. The spotlight came on Sidney and Goodwin asked for her to come up and join him next to Jack.

Jack tried to subtly wrap his hand around hers, but she stepped back slightly. Goodwin ignored this, and managed to give everyone a crowd-pleasing smile.

"As of tonight, dear Sidney is no longer a child but a beautiful woman. For now, she is to be engaged." Everyone whispered excitedly. Sidney's eyes darted back and forth. She balled up her hands into fists as she struggled to keep a cool expression. She glanced over to see Cassandra was peeking over. But, then Lazar was shooing her away as he stood at the edge of the stairs, observing everything carefully, apparently in the direction of her dressing room.

It made Sidney curious, but she was forced to look back at the audience.

"I am proud to say my foster daughter, Sidney Clay-Jacques, and Jack Atlas will be betrothed to each other as of now, and will be married in the coming months. Congratulations to both of you."

Sidney could feel panic building up inside of her. How could nobody tell her this? Why didn't Mina say something sooner? She had hardly ever dated anyone, and now she was supposed to get MARRIED? And the worst part of it was she didn't even love the guy who she was supposedly going to marry. At the very most, she was sympathetic, but she barely even LIKED him.

She wanted a way out. Sidney could feel her stomach begin to ache and her head felt swimmy. She wanted to tell herself it wasn't real, that it was all a bad dream and it would just go away…but she knew very well that it wouldn't.

**Ok, in case you were wondering, Midori really is in a trance, but that will be explained in the next episode. So, I've been waiting to post this one for a while, so I want solid reviews on this one, please? Anyways, R&R, have a nice day, and see you back here for episode eighteen. **


	19. Episode 18: Sunlight Shadows Pt2

**Welcome back to ****Legacy of the Star Princess****. Boy, we sure have an episode for you today. You know the drill, so R&R and have a nice day.**

Everyone stared blankly at the screen as Goodwin made his announcement. Blister's expression became puzzled, Crow's jaw dropped, and Midori's eyes widened slightly. Yusei gazed at the TV, as the camera zoomed in towards Sidney and Jack as Goodwin congratulated them. He saw, just for a brief moment when Goodwin was speaking, a frightened expression appear on Sidney's face. He could see in her face that she knew nothing about this before hand, nor had she consented to it.

Midori closed her eyes solemnly as reclined on the couch, as if she was falling asleep. Crow looked back at her and sighed. Just then, Midori opened her eyes again, and they found themselves staring straight at each other. A worried expression appeared on her face as she briskly looked left and right.

"Cr…Crow? What's going on? Who are these people?" Her voice became awash in anxiety. Crow looked confused. Everyone turned to look at Midori as she grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest.

"Are you ok, Midori? You told us there was something on TV we needed to see…although…you're right, I didn't introduce anyone." Crow laughed a little. Midori buried her face in the pillow.

"I must have spaced out again, I'm sorry." Midori's words were muffled by the pillow, but they were understandable. Yusei wondered to himself.

"What do you mean by 'spaced out'?" He asked. Midori looked up at the three of them timidly. Crow nodded reassuringly to her. She took a deep breath and started to explain herself to them.

"Well, sometimes I have these blackouts. I usually don't remember what happened during that time until much later…but my grandpa told me it was apart of my powers…that's apart of me being a psychic…" Yusei and Blister looked at each other.

"Midori, do you remember anything right before you blacked out now?" Blister asked. Midori closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"I remember waking up…and hearing voices. Yours, I think. Then I remember feeling a warm sensation nearby, like a pool of red energy…or that's what it looked like.

Ow…" Midori grabbed her head with her hands and moaned.

"Sorry, I get really bad headaches after my blackouts, too."

Crow rubbed her head. " Anyways…this is Yusei…and Blister…but…Midori, you still need more rest. Especially in your condition."

Midori looked down and nodded as she got up and went back to her make-shift bed on the small sofa. She gently pulled the covers over herself and turned on her side to go to sleep.

"Wow, she told us more now than she ever told me on the way here." Crow blinked. Yusei and Blister nodded to each other.

"Crow, if your theory is true, and she was raped, she may have been too traumatized to talk about it when you first found her. My guess would be it only happened not to long ago…maybe within the last twenty-four hours. Since time has moved along, she may feel a little safer now than when you found her." Blister thought aloud.

"Anyways, Goodwin sent us to find someone called the Oracle of Twilight. From what Midori and you have told us, there is a possibility that she IS the Oracle." Yusei told him.

"Huh?" Crow wondered.

"We don't know much about it either; it's kind of a long story." Blister admitted.

"We've got time. Say, what about what just happened on TV. Can you believe that girl is marrying Jack?" Crow commented.

"No. Especially since she likes Yusei." Blister smirked, remembering the time he saw her at his hideout and Yanagi was ragging on Yusei about her.

Yusei sighed at Blister's comment. "I saw her face. She wasn't happy about this. She looked scared. Something is telling me Goodwin set this up and didn't tell Sidney about it. It would explain what I saw."

"Well…" Crow thought to himself.

"When we get back I'm going to see Goodwin."

"You may need to talk to Jack about it, too. I mean, he's part of this one way or another." Said Crow. Yusei looked out the window as the night sky was beginning to blanket the Satellite, and hoped that everyone would be ok until he got back.

…

The Dinner had begun and everyone was taking their seats. Goodwin sat at the head of the table, and Jack sat down next to where Sidney had been sitting. As Sidney began to collect herself and step down the stairs, she heard someone calling her from up the stairs. She tilted her head up to see Lazar waving to her and motioning for her to come to him.

Sidney saw Goodwin was preoccupied with conversing with other guests, and Carly had swarmed Jack and was bombarding him with questions. The teen carefully slipped up the stairs, picking up her dress slightly so it wouldn't make noise. There was a thick red and gold curtain covering the entryway. Lazar pulled it back for her, allowed her to step behind it, and followed in after her.

Behind the curtain was a long, plain looking hallway with red carpeting like the grand dining room outside. There were elegant light fixtures on the ceilings and a table here and there, but other than that it was a simple cream colored hallway with a series of doors.

Sidney looked at Lazar, who walked up in front of her and motioned for her to follow him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger up, telling her to wait a moment. After they past a few doors, he whipped around and spoke to her. His voice was serious, but not unlike himself.

"I will be perfectly honest with you. Mr. Goodwin doesn't want you to see Cassandra. But, I have reason to believe the two of you should meet. Unless…you want to spend your time surrounded by flighty celebrities and apathetic spectators…Oh, and your future husband." He laughed in his usual taunting matter. Sidney felt frustrated at first, but got a gut feeling that he wasn't teasing her at all.

"So, follow me, then." He turned left and walked swiftly down a corridor, with Sidney following close behind him. As they got to the end of the hallway, she could see a bigger door with a stain-glass window on either side, and a sign "Reserved for Cassandra" on the front.

Lazar went over to knock on the door. "Cassandra, I'd like you to meet someone."

Everything seemed to deaden into silence. Then, the door slowly creaked open. But it wasn't what either of them had hoped to see.

A tall figure dressed in a black hooded robe with white tinge emerged from the room, his face entirely hidden by his hood. He carried Cassandra in his arms, who was blindfolded. She whimpered. Lazar got angry and yelled at him.

"Dark Signer! How dare you! Let Cassandra go or you'll regret it!" He warned the hooded man. He laughed at Lazar.

"…Lazar, is that you?" Cassandra murmured.

The man looked into Cassandra's eyes. "Fear not, Princess. For you shall be with your Prince, my master, soon. Pay no heed to the voices you hear except for mine."

Sidney saw a purple mark glowing on his arm, which appeared to be in the shape of a spider. Sidney's marks began glowing intensely, and the pain came on just as quickly.

The man in the hooded robe peered over at Sidney and smiled wickedly.

"So my master's suspicions are correct. The Star Princess has awakened!"

"Who is your master? What does he want with Cassandra?" Sidney demanded.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Let Cassandra go!" Lazar snapped. The man set Cassandra down by the door.

"Fine, I'll let her go if the Star Princess will engage me in battle. It will be just as satisfying for my master to know that the light of the Star Princess will be extinguished. Someone will have to come for you another day, dear Cassandra." The man glanced over at Cassandra. Lazar ran over to her, began escorting her away, with her still blindfolded.

"Wait! The Star Princess…" Cassandra acted as if she wanted to stay, but Lazar feared for her safety and started pulling her away.

"I'll get Goodwin and Jack! They'll be back for you…Let's go, Cassandra, there's no time to waste." Sidney could hear Lazar calling. Cassandra then said something, but their voices beginning to trail off.

"Wait! I have my deck! But I don't have a Duel Disk!" Sidney called after them. Just then, Lazar came running back and tossed Sidney his Duel Disk and ran back to where Cassandra was before she would start coming back.

Sidney slipped on the disk and inserted her deck, and the hooded man did the same. A circle of purple energy formed around the two of them and their life point counter were set at 4000 each.

_This must be a Shadow Drone…Like what Goodwin and Yusei talked about earlier…I hope can defeat this guy._

"I will go first. I start by summoning Twin Headed Behemoth in Attack Mode."

The man drew a card, then placed one on the field. Suddenly a two headed, sickly purple dragon appeared, with bat like wings and a demonic aura around it. One head had blue eyes, while the other had red eyes, and they both snarled at Sidney viciously.

_(Twin Headed Behemoth is a Level three Wind Attribute Dragon with 1500 attack points and 1200 defense points.)_

"Then I play a spell card known as The Cheerful Coffin, which allows me to send up to three cards in my hand directly to the graveyard." The Drone selected three cards and inserted them into the Graveyard slot on his disk. Sidney wondered why he would send cards to his graveyard so needlessly, unless it was apart of some strategy he had planned.

"I end my turn there."

Sidney drew from her deck. In her hand were six cards: Fire Trooper, Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Doriado's Blessing, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Dust Tornado, and the card she just drew, which was Rescue Cat.

"I summon Homunculus the Alchemic being in Attack Mode." She declared as she placed the card on her disk. In a flash on light, a blindfolded humanoid appeared on the field, wearing only a pairing of pants and straps of leather of various places. His skin was red in some places and dark blue in others, and his hair was dark brown. He had a mark on his chest like a question mark with runes running on either side.

_(Homunculus The Alchemic Being is a Level four Light Attribute Plant with 1800 attack points and 1600 defense points.)_

"I'll attack your Behemoth with my monster! Use Elemental Warp!"

The monster wrapped itself around the dragon and smothered it in a blaze of fire. The Behemoth vanished, and brought the Drone's life points down to 3700. Sidney saw the drone cringe. She saw a burn mark on the floor. The battle damage was real, as it had been said to her before.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Sidney set down Dust Tornado. As her turn ended, the monster she had just destroyed suddenly reappeared.

"If my Behemoth is destroyed and sent from the field to the grave, I can re-summon it on your end phase with 1000 attack and defense points." The Drone drew a card.

"I play Goblin Thief, it takes away 500 of your life points and restores mine by the same amount. The darkness prevails over the light!" Sidney felt a seeping pain as her life points dropped to 3500 and his went up to 4200.

"I then play Mausoleum of the Emperor. This spell allows either of us to sacrifice life points in place of monsters to perform tribute summons, at the cost of 1000 life points per tribute." The field began to glow with a sickening light. Sidney felt something was coming. Something bad.

"I sacrifice 2000 life points to summon Dark Tuner Raus!" His life points dropped to 2200. A sickly gray imp appeared, with black wings made of fire.

_(Dark Tuner Raus is a Level eight Dark attribute Dark Tuner Fiend with 500 attack and defense points.)_

"Shadows feed on each other, bigger shadows swallow smaller ones. Such are the monsters of the Netherworld. I Dark Tune my Dark Tuner Raus with Twin Headed Behemoth to Summon the Dark Synchro monster known as Fallen Guardian Feuerstein!"

The two monsters dissolved into black orbs that spun around the Shadow Drone rapidly and a pillar of dark energy appeared, sucking them in. When the pillar vanished, Sidney saw a most hideous sight.

Fallen Guardian Feuerstein was an ebony skinned, human like creature, with a bald head, soulless red eyes. It wore a white skirt like wrap around its torso, carried a black scepter with a gold orb at the top, and had wings much like Dark Tuner Raus, except they were much bigger and widespread.

_(Fallen Guardian Feuerstein is a Level 5 Dark attribute Dark Synchro Fiend with 2500 attack and 1700 defense points.)_

Suddenly, Sidney felt a jolt of pain crawl up her leg and cause her to cramp up. She gripped her leg, and saw her life points dropped to 3000.

"Whenever I use Dark Tuner Raus in a successful Synchro summon, you lose 500 life points!" The Drone declared.

"Now, attack her monster with Unholy Dark Wind!" A strong gust whipped up, pushing Homunculus every which way until it banged against the circle of purple energy and vanished in a poof of smoke. Sidney life points dropped to 2300. The gust pushed her back up against the field, which shocked her when she hit it. She cried out in pain.

Her marks were still glowing brightly, and she could she the mark on her right shoulder was glowing more than the other. It was the tail mark, and she remembered Yusei also had that mark. Does this mean a new power of hers would emerge soon? The wings mark enabled her to fly, and the foreclaw allowed her to use her card's effects in the real world like Akiza.

"I end my turn there." Said the Drone. "It's a shame, really. I could have brought you with Cassandra to my master, but I guess you'll just have to go to the abyss."

…

Lazar frantically came running down the stairs to Goodwin with Cassandra in tow. He looked up, with a concerned look when he saw Cassandra blindfolded. Lazar quickly sat her down at her seat at the table and removed the blindfold. The singer was confused from being pulled around and hearing all the voices around her, and now just being able to see.

Jack saw them and got up from his place and walked over to them. Everyone else seemed distracted with their own conversations and didn't notice.

Lazar quickly whispered in Goodwin's ear. "A Shadow Drone tried to nab Cassandra and is in a Shadow Duel with Sidney right now!"

Goodwin nodded. "I felt it just before you came down. It's strange…Zigzix hasn't called me to say whether a power of her has activated or not."

Lazar muttered. "She must have left the tracking device we disguised as a pendant at home! What do we do?"

"Go back and take Jack there. Also, I want to give back the device to Zigzix, I have a feeling that it is no longer needed." Goodwin told Lazar. Lazar cocked his head. Jack overheard the as he felt a lingering pain in his arm. He could feel that Sidney was in danger, and he had suspected he would be sent after her.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"It's ok, Cassandra, you're safe with other people, including myself around now. Don't worry; Jack and Lazar are going to go handle this." He tried to distract her. Jack walked briskly up the stairs with Lazar trailing behind him. A few people looked up at them with suspicion.

"No need to worry, there are some matter that need attending to. Everyone please continue with the meal." Goodwin reassured them. Cassandra sensed he was lying, but wasn't sure what to say to him. He peered at her.

"So, did I hear correctly that Jack is getting married?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, but I'll tell you more about it later. You should eat something; you're probably hungry after what you went through." In other words, he was either going to lie to her or tell her nothing at all.

**To be continued…in Episode nineteen! Will Sidney make a come back to defeat the Shadow Drone? Will her third ability be revealed? Who was it that attacked Midori? All these questions will be answered next time! Also, I do not own Cassandra. She was created by Coke head and is the protagonist in ****A Futuristic Fairytale****. By the way, you should so read it, because it is AWESOME. I have gotten permission from the author to use her, and she has gotten permission from me to do things of a similar nature. Have a nice day.**


	20. Episode 19: Sunlight Shadows Pt3

**Hello and welcome back to another installment of ****Legacy of the Star Princess****. You know the drill, so R&R and enjoy the episode. **

Crow had just turned off the television when Yusei's mark began to glow. Yusei folded his hand over his arm and closed his eyes. Blister was still on the couch, leaning over awkwardly to see the mark.

"Hey, Yusei, isn't that the mark you were talking about earlier when you were explaining the whole Signers thing? Why's it glowing like that?"

Yusei opened his eyes. "It's Sidney. She's hurt, and I can feel it."

Crow raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't really explain it well. It's like…I can sense her."

"Like a tracking device or something?" Crow wondered. Midori was still trying to fall asleep, but offered her two cents as the world of slumber sucked her in.

" Something…like that. But, maybe not exactly…" She yawned as she drifted away. Yusei looked down at his mark.

"You had the right idea, Crow. But, it's more than knowing where she is. I can sense what's she's feeling, and right now she's scared, and in a lot of pain. She's in a duel with a Shadow Drone…she needs help, somebody needs to help her!" Yusei clenched his fists angrily, but Crow put a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"There's nothing you can do about it. But, you told me that Jack's a signer. At least for now, we don't have any choice but to hope he's close by and can come help her." Crow told him regrettably. Yusei tried to conceal his worry, but it was still obvious to Blister and Crow.

"She'll be ok. You'll see here when you go back to the city…Hold yourself together, Yusei. For Sidney."

Yusei also had the feeling that if he could sense Sidney, than the other signers, including Jack, Luna, and Akiza, would also sense her. It made him feel full of anguish inside because he couldn't be there for her. For now, all he could do was hope one of the others would come and save her.

…

Sidney finally got a balance and firmly planted her feet on the floor. She huffed at the Drone in defiance as she drew her next card: Dimension Wall.

Suddenly, the Drone's life points were boosted to 3300. He explained himself.

"Remember when I played The Cheerful Coffin? I sent three dark attribute monsters to my grave, including Marie the Fallen One. My Fallen Guardian give me back 300 life points for each of those monsters on your standby phase, and Marie adds another 200. So, whenever your turn comes around, I get back 1100 life points!"

"I set one card face down." She slapped Dimension Wall down next to Dust Tornado. The Drone smiled.

"You think a couple of face downs will scare me? You're not even a real duelist! Besides, aren't princesses always in need of rescue?" He tormented her. She bit her tongue. However, even if she wasn't some hot shot duelist, she was certain that she had a strategy that would blow him away.

"I summon Rescue Cat in attack mode." She placed the card down. A burst of light revealed an adorable white house cat, with pink feet, black stripes, adorable green eyes, and an orange rescue helmet with its small ears sticking out.

_(Rescue Cat is a Level four Earth attribute, Beast type monster with 300 attack points and 100 defense points.)_

"It's funny you should mention rescuing, because I have a rescue team ready to come in and save my life points from you Fallen Guardian. I activate my Rescue Cat's special ability." The cat began to glow and disappeared in a ball of light. Taking its place were two small gray Koalas with big brown feet, beady little eyes, big black noses, and each with a seashell cuddled between their paws.

The Drone cackled. Sidney smiled and explain herself.

"By sending my Rescue Cat to the Graveyard, I can special summon two level three or lower Beast type monsters. They are destroyed at the end of my turn, but it's well worth it, because I choose my two Sea Koalas and summoned them in attack mode!"

_(Sea Koala is a level two Earth attribute, Beast type monster with 100 attack points and 1600 defense points.)_

The Drone looked at the Koalas, trying to stifle his laughter. "My master will find this so amusing. A princess who summons her animal friends to help her!"

"Yeah, and these creatures come with their own ability. You see, when there is another beast on my field, I can reduce the attack of one of your monster's to zero. And since I have two Koalas and they fit that description, it looks like your Feuerstein is about to take a beating."

Feuerstein's attack was reduced to zero, causing him to become old and decrepit. Sidney them declared an attack with her first Koala, which slammed its tail against the monster's side and sent him reeling into the graveyard. She attacked again with her second Koala, who threw a Seashell at the Drone's head. When she had finished, his life points were down to 3100.

"I end my turn by playing Dian Keto the Cure Master, which restores my life points by 1000." A shimmer of a white orb brought Sidney's life points back up to 3300.

"It's your move." The Sea Koala's vanished. The Drone drew.

"I play Premature Burial. I give up 800 points to bring back Feuerstein, and equip him with this card."

Feuerstein reappeared in all his ferocity. The Drone now had 2300 life points.

"Now you're wide open. I declare a direct attack!"

As Feuerstein raised his scepter and a gust started whirling up, Sidney raised her hand and revealed her trap card.

"I counter your attack with Dimension Wall, which I can only use when you declare an attack with a monster. I'm sorry, but this duel is over."

"I don't think so; I play a Quick Spell from my hand known as Instant Energy!" He glowed for an instant. His life points were boosted to 3300 before the attack landed and brought it down to 800 points.

"It's like your Dian Keto the Cure Master you played on your last turn. The only difference is I can play it anytime because it's a quick spell card." He explained before ended his turn.

"I doubt you have any other nasty little tricks like that up your sleeve, Star Princess." He smirked. Sidney reviewed the cards in her hand: All she had left was her Ritual Spell Card, Doriado's Blessing, and Fire Trooper.

If she didn't draw a good card soon, she would be dead in two turns, she thought. She mentally crossed her fingers and prayed and she carefully picked the next card from her deck. As she drew it, she felt her marks burning intensely, and suddenly got a strange feeling inside of her.

Her gut said it was the other signer. They were worried about her; they knew she was in trouble. Just as she flipped the card over, she heard two voices from around the corner.

"Sidney!"

"Miss Clay-Jacques!"

She swerved around to see Lazar and Jack just beyond the barrier. Lazar had a panicked look on his face when he saw the current state of the duel. Jack's mark was shining on his arm. Even if it was just Jack and Lazar, she was glad SOMEBODY had come for her.

Feuerstein's ability kicked in, raising his life points to 1900. Sidney took a deep breath looked at the card. She immediately played it and announced her turn. The Drone stood in anticipation.

"I play the card known as Card of Sanctity! It's an old school favorite that let's us draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

So, each of them began drawing. The Drone swiped his cards quickly and added them to his hand. Sidney checked over her cards carefully.

First, there was Lunar Solstice Dragon, her signature Synchro monster. But, she couldn't summon it, nor was it strong enough to defeat Feuerstein. It was followed by Baby Dragon and Poison of the Old Man. She flipped up the last two cards and smiled.

The Drone smirked.

"I place a card face down. Then I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Doriado's Blessing! By sending my level three Fire Trooper to the Graveyard, I can call out my Elemental Mistress Doriado, in defense mode!"

She sent her Fire Trooper to the grave, and a swarm of golden light brought forth a beautiful maiden in light and dark blue robes with gold trimmings and jewelry, adorned with a colorful pink, green, and gold headpiece. Her eyes were a soft blue against her wheat blonde hair.

_(Elemental Mistress Doraido is a level three Light attribute Spellcaster type with 1200 attack points and 1400 defense points.)_

"I end my turn. But before I do that, I play Poison of the Old Man." The Drone felt a searing pain as his life points dropped to 1100.

"You're just delaying your defeat!" The Drone drew his card. He was so confident of his victory, he ordered his monster to attack Doriado without thinking of Sidney's two face downs.

"I activate Elemental Burst!" Her trap card flipped up.

"You need a monster of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water to play that. Doriado isn't any of those!" The Drone declared.

"She's all of those and more, you see, my Doriado has a special ability. She is treated as having the Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water attributes as well as Light. So, instead of having to sacrifice four monsters, I only need one. So now I can destroy your Feuerstein, again!"

Doriado turned into a multi-colored ball of light that rammed into Fallen Guardian Feuerstein and swallowed him up in the cascade of flames. The drone stepped back to avoid getting burned.

The Drone looked down at his hand. All that was left were Cheerful Coffins and higher level Dark attributed monsters he couldn't summon. He had no choice but to end his turn.

Sidney drew a card, and found it to be Ribbon of Rebirth. But she had no need for it now. She slapped a card onto the Duel Disk.

"I summon Baby Dragon!"

(_Baby Dragon is a level three Wind attribute Dragon type monster. It has 1200 attack points and 700 defense points.)_

An adorable, horned orange dragon appeared, with flickering green eyes and tiny litter claws. It was about the size of a house cat, but had just enough power to finish the drone off.

The Drone panicked. Sidney ordered her Baby Dragon to attack. The Dragon took a deep breath, puffing out its cheeks. When it exhaled, a wall of flames roared forth and consumed the Drone as his life points plummeted to zero. The circle of purple energy began to fade, and the spider mark on the Drone's arm vanished. The man collapsed on the floor, his robe was burned and tattered, and the floor around him was utterly ruined. But in general conditions he was actually ok.

"Ummmm…" Sidney muttered. Lazar raised his hand.

"We got it covered." The teen sighed with relief as she too collapsed. This time, Jack was able to get behind her to take her up in his arms. Sidney was disoriented and out of focus from the Duel, and as such was not in her right senses to protest Jack's actions. She was worn out and had a few bangs and scratches on various part of her body of the duel, and her clothes were discolored and slightly torn.

Jack wished Yusei could see him now. He hoped Yusei would learn of the news of his engagement soon. He wanted to make him as jealous as he made Jack when Sidney implicitly chose him over Jack.

As he got a smug expression on his face, he looked down to see a red aura of light beginning to wrap around Sidney's body, starting from her marks and moving outward. Neither Lazar, nor Jack or Sidney had any idea what was happening or what it meant. But somehow, Jack got the feeling that him holding her, and the fact her mark on the right shoulder, the tail, was glowing more brightly than the others. Whatever was happening, this was her third power.

…

…

Midori found herself wandering into a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare. She was back in the dark room underground, with only the light of a candle burning dimly, resting on a table in the corner. She could barely see a thing. But then, she heard a voice, perhaps that of a young man. It was…HIS voice.

"Its hard to believe… a little mouse could be of such importance."

She tried to run, but she was surrounded on all sides by darkness. Midori could sense that he was behind her. She timidly turned her head to see a shadowy figure, just barely illuminated by the candle light.

When the group who took her from her grandfather brought her underground, they swiftly presented her to three men in dark robes, each with a different trimming color. He was among them. The young man seemed to be the shortest and wiry looking of the trio, but was just as ominous.

"…And what a pretty mouse you are too." She had the feeling he was simply taunting her when he said this, trying to build her up so he could tear her down.

He wore a black robe like the people who had thrown her into this secluded prison. But instead of white trimming and decorations, his was a more elaborate light blue. She could see faintly a red shirt, earthy slacks and what looked like a long chain of fangs dangling down. His face was mostly covered by his hood, but she could see his winter white hair falling over the blood red marking on his face.

"What's the matter, little mouse? Are you afraid of me?"

Before she could answer him, he swooped over and pushed her to the ground. Midori lay flat on her back, and she felt a heavy weight above her. That's when she realized the man was right on top of her, and her tunic had been pulled up above her chest. A brief flickering of a blade caught her eye, and when she reached towards it, she discovered he had a knife in his hand.

The young man slapped her hand away with his free hand and pinned it down. All but her left hand was completely pinned down by his weight. Midori squirmed to free herself, but every time she managed to move even an inch, he took the knife to her skin and made a small cut, from which a tear of blood would come forth.

"Don't try to fight it, you'll only hurt yourself. You don't need to be afraid… I can make you afraid if that's what it takes to make you lie still!" His voice rang in her ears and she whimpered, hoping someone would stop him.

Midori could feel herself fading, that this was just a dream. The man planted a kiss on her mouth with his own cold, thin lips, to prevent her from screaming. As he pressed his lips against hers, she began crying and started to hear a voice of in the distance.

"Midori! Midori! Wake up…"

Everything disappeared into blackness, and the feeling of her attacker's body on top of her was lifted. It was replaced by the feeling of a gentle gloved hand rubbing her shoulder. As she woke up, she realized the voice belonged to Crow, and a wave of relief came over her.

…

Crow sat Midori up on the couch as he roused her from sleep. There were still tears in her eyes. She rubbed them, but Crow had her put her hand down as he wiped the tears from her face.

"It's ok now, you're safe. It was just a nightmare." His voice was reassuring to her. He had found her when she was dumped out on the beach and took her in. Midori thought perhaps he genuinely cared about her. Many people had paid no attention to her in her life, except for her grandfather and what few friends she had. She was plain, small, and an oddity all in one. At least, that's what she thought in her mind.

She wondered if her grandfather was looking for her and if he was ok, but instead something else came out of her mouth. She suddenly had a sensation of a dark presence not to far from Crow's shack. Midori shivered, and felt that somehow she had encountered this dark energy before. A few kids from outside came running in and surrounded Crow.

"There's a scary purple light shaped like a giant outside! We're scared!"

Crow stood up and gave all of the kids a reassuring gesture. Yusei, who was sitting on the couch, got up and followed him outside. Midori chased out after them, and Crow called back to Blister.

"Look after the kids until we get back!" Blister agreed to it and told all of the kids to stay close to or inside the shack or wherever they lived until things were checked over and deemed ok. He hoped they would be.

Crow and Yusei stood by their runners as they saw a purple silhouette not to far from them. Midori ran up behind them panting as she went.

"Midori! This may be too dangerous for you to come with us. You need to stay here!" Crow told her. She refused to go back inside.

"I don't want the men in hoods to take you away! If they see me, they might just take me and leave you alone!"

"That's crazy talk! Haven't you been hurt enough by them?"

"You helped me. You cared for me. At least let me have a chance to make my own decisions as well." She said quietly. Yusei wasn't sure about either of them going. He had already put a lot of people in danger.

"You realize if you two come, there's no turning back?"

Crow nodded as he put on his helmet. He got a spare helmet out of a special compartment in his bike, resembling the other.

"I made an extra in case something happened to the other. But, I can't force you to stay. So, you might as well wear this." Midori gladly took it and thanked him. Crow couldn't help but admire this girl's courage.

She was small, and young, probably a couple of years or so younger than himself. Midori lived in the Satellite, and she endured a lot of suffering, at least from what he had seen, and she was willing to face more of it. That took real courage.

"I'm doing this for my grandpa. I want to know…if he's ok." Crow nodded as he got on his bike. Midori got on after his and curled her arms around his waist.

Yusei nodded to both of them as he started his engine. Crown started his soon after, and the three of them were off in a trail of smoke and energy.

A deep fog was falling over the Satellite. Over where the purple silhouette stood tall and ominous, a young, tall, willowy man in a black hooded robe with blue decorative trimmings stood on a pile of scrap, waiting. His arm was raised high in the air, and a glowing purple mark resembling the ghostly figure beside him glowed eerily.

He smirked as he felt the presence of the three people riding up the road.

"Well, it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone today."

**Another episode comes to a close! Be sure to be back here for another one, coming to you soon. Be sure to check out Coke head's ****A Furturistic Fairytale**** and her page on Deviantart (known as oO-Kai-Oo). Also, check out my page on DA as well (known as LittleBlackDragon). I also have a trailer for this fanfiction on Youtube, under the same username as my DA. **

**So, R&R, and well, you know the rest.**


	21. Episode 20: A Grim Reunion

**Yay! It's another episode coming at you! And, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed my fic so far, especially the ones who reviewed multiple times! Please keep them coming, because I love reviews, and reviews are love. So, please kick back and enjoy this new episode. **

Midori shivered as she saw the glowing figured getting closer and closer as the three of them sped down the street. She held on as tight as she could to Crow without squeezing him. But, she would face the mysterious light, no matter what. Suddenly, a flash came swirling by and slipped by Crow's Runner. Both Crow and Yusei immediately stopped their Runners. Yusei looked over, and saw a card lodged in a stone. He recognized the card as Vorse Raider, and his eyes got wide.

"Crow, I know this card!"

"Well, if it isn't Yusei and his bird brained friend, Crow!" A voice laughed sarcastically a few feet away from them. Midori hunched up. She knew that voice. It was HIM.A hooded figure riding on a midnight blue and orange Runner was perched on top of a pile of scrap, with the eerie purple figure right behind him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Yusei!" He said. Midori buried her face in Crow's back, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. There was no mistake; the same man who attacked her was now standing before her, as well as Yusei and Crow.

"How is it that you know our names?" Yusei questioned him.

"Ha! I never forget a face. Especially not yours, old friend." The man threw off his robe. His red mark ran down his cheek like a stream of blood. And his wintry hair was shagged. But, his eyes were completely black, except for the golden irises that glittered like that of something dangerous.

Even though his eyes were blackened and he bore a purple mark of a Dark Signer, Yusei and Crow knew who he was, all to well.

"Kyosuke Kiryu!" Yusei exclaimed.

"We thought you were gone!" Crow said in shock.

"Yes. Well now I'm back and I've made some NEW friends." Kiryu replied in a manic tone. He put his hand over his arm, where his mark was glowing. Yusei looked down and saw his mark was glowing also. Then, Kiryu glanced over, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Midori, who kept her head down as not to show her face.

But, he felt her energy through his mark. He had no trouble telling who she was.

He subtly licked his lower lip. "I see you found a lost little mouse."

Midori froze up. He used the same term he had called her before back when she was locked up in the underground room. It made her nerves seem to curl.

"You're not giving her back to the schmuck that put his hands on her… if that's what you're thinking!" Crow leered at Kiryu. He responded by laughing hysterically.

"I can see you're still playing the role of Robin Hood, Crow. However, you are quite mistaken…" Kiryu was eyeing Midori the whole time he said it. She sighed and turned to face him bravely as she adjusted her position on Crow's Runner. Crow swerved over a little as she gave Kiryu a look of animosity. He chuckled a little at her expression.

"You haven't failed to amuse me, little mouse."

He turned his attention to Crow and Yusei as he started his engine.

"What do you mean, Kiryu?" Yusei asked firmly. Crow's eyes widened as he came to a horrible realization. His face twisted into an expression of someone who had been stabbed in the back.

"I can't believe it…YOU DID THIS TO HER! You… bastard!" Crow couldn't control his anger as he shouted at Kiryu. Yusei was taken aback when he heard Crow say such a thing. He glared at Kiryu.

"The Satellite was your home, you protected the people here. Now your hurting people…and you're going to help destroy it? You were once our friend, I can't let you do that!" Yusei firmly grasped his Runner.

"That's right, Yusei! All of it's true. However, we may have been friends, but once your friend…NOW YOUR ENEMY!"

A blast of purple light emitted from Kiryu's Duel Runner as he swerved around, with purple energy forming around Yusei and himself, taking on the shape of Kiryu's mark. Crow and Midori were separated from Yusei.

"We need to get a better look at this thing." Crow started his Runner. Midori held on tight as they rode up to higher ground to see the shape that was now burning upon the Satellite. It was an arcane shape, but it vaguely resembled the purple silhouette of the giant they saw earlier.

"The truth is, I still have no idea what I'm looking at." Crow muttered.

"Yusei, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Crow!" Yusei called back. Midori rested on Crow, watching Yusei and Kiryu down below. She wondered about what they had said to each other.

"So, you know him, Crow?" She asked timidly.

Crow patted her on the head to reassure her. "He was our friend…years ago. He used to be a great guy. But now, this is what he's become…it's sickening to watch."

"How did he get to be this way? The way I know him…"

"It's a long story. You see, we were part of a group called Team Satisfaction, some called us The Enforcers…back when Duel Gangs were running the various parts of the Satellite."

"Hey, I remember that! I was only out of elementary school at the time, though. Our district was originally overrun by the gang called the Sea Dwellers." Midori recalled. Crow couldn't help but smile.

"The Sea Dwellers, they were big and scary looking, but they had nothing on us. That was one of the first districts we took over. Anyways, we wanted to eliminate all other duel gangs to make the Satellite a place people could call home, because we thought we would never be able to leave." Crow told her.

"So, what happened?" Midori asked.

"Kiryu took it too far. When we eliminated the last gang, there was nobody else left. But in his mind, there was. He wanted to declare war with Sector Security.

He took out a few guys, and we had no choice but to stop him and turn him in. But, he bares his grudge against Yusei, because he's the one that pinned him down until the authorities arrived.

…He got lost in his dream, and I don't think he's ever really came out of it the same. Whoever is down there with Yusei, whoever hurt you, it's not the Kiryu we used to know. He stood up and protected people, including us…and people like you. That's the Kiryu I know."

Midori had her chin on Crow's shoulder. "Do you think if he never became a Dark Signer, he could have gotten better?"

"I don't know, Midori. I just hope Yusei will be able to face him."

…

The meal was almost over, and a lot of people had already left, as many had their own busy schedules. Jack quietly carried Sidney down the stairs. She had fallen asleep now; her energy had been sapped by the duel. Lazar walked beside him.

Goodwin saw the two of them as they came down the last stair and walked over to them.

Cassandra could also see them coming. She didn't care if Goodwin wasn't going to tell her anything. The singer got up from her place and followed behind Goodwin. Carly, the amateur reporter saw the group congregate at the back of the room. She snuck up and hid behind a nearby wall as she listened in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Goodwin asked Lazar. The clown like man bowed to Goodwin as he gave him the news.

"She won the duel, but it took a lot of energy out of her. We saw one of her marks intensify, but we're not sure if one of her powers has emerged or not. But…we did see a red light glowing around her when Jack first picked her up." Lazar reported. Cassandra stood behind Goodwin, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Well, we've made the announcement. There's no reason for Jack or Sidney to stay. She needs to rest, anyways."

Lazar leaned over to see Cassandra, but couldn't stop Goodwin from looking over to see her. He sighed.

"It's alright. You may see if you wish."

Cassandra saw some of Sidney's bangs and scratches, and the damage done to the dress. She felt sad; she knew she wouldn't be staying long enough to learn anything about her. After all, she had really come to say goodbye to people.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She will need lots of rest, and her dress will need some minor repairs. But, yes. She will be ok." Goodwin told her.

"So, who is she, exactly? I've never seen her around before."

"She's my future wife." Jack said flatly.

"This is Sidney. Her father, James Clay-Jacques worked at Kaiba Corporation for several years, and was a member of the scientific community here in New Domino. She and Jack are going to get married in the next few months."

Sidney stirred. Jack still cradled her in his arms.

"Sidney?" Cassandra asked. But, Sidney quickly fell asleep again.

"Take you're fiancé home, Jack." Goodwin advised him. Jack left, and Mina appeared behind them. She saw Carly hovering in the background and shooed her away.

"Lazar, I have a job for you. I need you to wait until Jack has brought Sidney safely home, them I want the two of you, and Mina to go to the Satellite and retrieve Yusei. I sense he is about to duel a Dark Signer."

Lazar nodded.

"But before that, Mina will take you home, Cassandra."

Mina nodded. Cassandra asked her to wait a moment.

"Rex, I want to know…Is Sidney the Star Princess? Like in the story you told me years ago." He would probably not answer her, but to her surprise, he did.

"She is indeed the Star Princess. But, it is something you shouldn't worry yourself about." The singer remembered Goodwin used to tell stories about such things when she was little, and the legend of the Star Princess was one of her favorites.

"But Goodwin, are she and Jack in love? In the story, she was engaged to a man who wanted her, but she didn't love him, she was in love with someone else."

"Go home, Cassandra." He said to her. Cassandra detected a hint of annoyance in his voice. She finally left with Mina. Cassandra wanted to know what Goodwin wasn't telling her. But, perhaps she would never know. Maybe she could ask her Prince, the one the Shadow Drone had mentioned, what he knew about the Star Princess?

…

Jack got out of the limo with Sidney in tow. She stirred again, this time opening her eyes and looking up at him with discontent. Jack sighed as he sat her down on the bench on Goodwin's porch.

Suddenly, his mark started glowing. Her marks followed. The tail mark on the right shoulder was more painful than normal. Somehow, it was telling her something. And it looked like Jack's mark was telling him something, too.

"It's Yusei, he's in trouble." They said simultaneously.

"He's about to duel a Dark Signer." Said Jack, "But not the one whom the Shadow Drone served. My mark tells me it's a different one."

Just then, a car came rolling by with Lazar and a Sector Security agent.

"Jack, we need to go to the copter."

"I'm coming too!" Sidney tried to stand up, but Jack prevented her from getting up. He got right up close to her, until they were just an inch or two away from each other.

"No, you stay here. I'll be back with Yusei." He tried to kiss her, but as he closed his eyes she put her finger to his lips.

"I need to come; I need to know he's ok. I'm not going to lose him, Jack. Not when the fight's just starting." Sidney asserted herself as she managed to stand up.

"Say, what's Yusei got that I don't?" Jack questioned her.

"Not now Jack."

"Answer me or I'll make sure that you don't even leave the house."

Sidney started walking down the stairs as she replied. He sighed and put his arm around her to help her down.

"He's so…wonderful. He's kind, he's strong but gentle. It's hard to explain…I want him to be happy. I would do almost anything for him." She smiled.

"You love him, don't you?" Jack asked jealously.

"It's funny; I've barely known him a little over a couple of weeks. But…I can't say that I love him, because I don't know how he feels about me. Besides, I have no idea. He could have a girlfriend for all I know. I mean…what about that girl, Aki? Wait…Akiza. She's really pretty, and the way Yusei talks to her…I bet he likes her a lot.

I wouldn't be surprised with my luck. Does that answer you question?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean 'with your luck'?"

"I answered your question; I don't have to say anything more to you." They both got in the car behind Lazar. A screen separated them from the clowny man.

Sidney sighed. "When I was in high school…most guys would prefer to keep a fifty foot poll between me and them. Or, at least rush to get a girlfriend before I could even get the courage to ask some guy out. I've only been on maybe three dates, which Laura set up for me. They were nice, don't get me wrong. But, I just didn't like any of the guys she set me up with. And two of the three didn't like me, either."

"I find that sob story hard to believe." Jack said to her.

"I don't sob about it! And BELIEVE IT. I've learned to just roll with the punches when it comes to that sort of thing…but I'm not going to rush into a marriage with someone I don't love."

"…You could learn to love me, you know." He whispered. Sidney didn't hear him clearly, but continued on anyway.

"What about Mina? She waits on you hand foot. Or Carly, I saw the way she looked at you at the dinner. And I heard from Goodwin once about your duel with a Drone, and Carly helped you. I think the fact she put herself at risk for you says a lot."

Just then, Jack grabbed her and kissed her hard. After a few seconds or so, he let her go, giving her no explanation. He looked away from her, hiding his look of contempt.

"I don't want Carly, or Mina. I want you…" He muttered under his breath so she definitely couldn't hear him. As if she heard him before, she came back with his own comment.

"You could learn to love either one of them. But, I think you should at least acknowledge their feelings, especially Mina's. I'm not some relationship expert, but you act like a spoiled, pampered little boy who doesn't care about other people's feelings."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Her words echoed something Carly had said to him after he and her dueled the Shadow Drone. He folded his arms and leaned back as the car got closer to the landing pad where the copter was.

Sidney rested her cheek in her hand as she leaned against the window, feeling a little queasy about what just happened. She never wanted anyone to touch her like that unless she said it was ok, but…she wished Yusei would kiss her like that.

She dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He wouldn't like her the way she like him. But, he was so good to her. She considered maybe he just did that because she was the Star Princess, and was a part of the team. Maybe he simply pitied her. There was no competition between her and Akiza, anyway. She liked Akiza a lot, at least from the small amount of time she had spent with her. But, she acknowledged, or thought she did, that Aki was in league of her own. She was so beautiful, so mysterious, and self-sufficient, at least it looked that way a lot of the time.

But, after what happened at the warehouse, Sidney got the feeling that Aki needed Yusei. Perhaps more than Sidney. Much more. If Sidney really loved Yusei, she thought, she would have to let him go if he loved somebody else, because she wanted to put his happiness before hers.

Jack knew better. He knew Yusei had something for Sidney. He felt strongly about her, perhaps the beginnings of love. If he didn't, Jack wouldn't have been so jealous.

They arrived at the landing pad, and boarded the copter, ready to go to the Satellite.

**Ok, was that too much emotional junk? Well, anyways, Cassandra is property of Coke head and the protagonist of ****A Futuristic Fairytale****, which you should read, because it rocks. Remember to R&R.**

**Be sure to check out my new fanfiction, ****Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons**** as well. Remember to R&R that, too! See you next time for episode 21, where Yusei takes on Kiryu. Oops, I gave it away… see you then!**


	22. Episode 21: Dark Ferocity Pt1

**Another day, another episode. So, I'll stop babbling and let you read the episode. Remember to R&R.**

"The Dark Signers got to you…" Yusei said. Kiryu laughed.

"I'm not some puppet, I'm the real deal, Yusei! So prepare yourself for a bumpy ride to the Netherworld." Kiryu engaged his Duel Runner's Duel mode. Yusei knew there was no way out of this except to duel him, so he also engaged Duel mode. Each player started with 4000 life points, and Kiryu went first. They started racing. Crow put the duel on his Runner's moniter.

Kiryu drew a card. "I start by summoning Infernity Beast in attack mode."

A hellish hound appeared, with sickly green cheeks.

(_Infernity Beast is a level three Dark attribute Beast type with 1600 attack and 1200 defense points.)_

Kiryu set a card face down to end his turn. Yusei moved next, drawing a card.

"Kiryu, what happened to you?" Yusei called after him.

"Surprised? I'm not the same from when we were comrades. Even my deck has changed!" Kiryu wasn't going to talk, so Yusei summoned his monster, Speed Warrior. It looked like a skinny robot with a gas mask and ice skates.

_(Speed Warrior is a level two Wind attribute Warrior type monster with 900 attack points and 400 defense points.)_

"Since this is my Warrior's first turn, his attack points are double." Speed Warrior's attack was at 1800. Yusei then set two facedown cards, and declared an attack on Kiryu's monster. However, Kiryu countered with his face down, Death Amulet. By sending a card to the graveyard he could negate the attack. Since Yusei couldn't attack again, he ended his turn. Speed Warrior's attack returned to normal.

Kiryu drew a card. He summoned Infernity Fiend. The monster looked like a twisted nightmare, with multiple red eyes and a wicked grin.

_(_Infernity_ Fiend is a Dark attribute fiend with 1800 attack points.)_

"I'll have my Beast attack your Speed Warrior." Infernity Beast's cheeks swelled and released a toxic fire that shattered Speed warrior. Yusei's life points fell to 3300, and his bike spun out and screeched against the purple barrier.

"Come on, Yusei, don't spin out of control." Suddenly, Kiryu's attention was directed upwards to see a helicopter coming in close. He started laughing when he saw Jack Atlas leaning out the door watching the duel below.

Crow and Midori saw Jack as the copter flew over them. The helicopter hovered in the air. Inside the copter, Sidney saw the intense glow of the barrier. Her marks were glowing like Christmas lights and she poked her head out the door underneath Jack's arm.

"I don't believe it! It's Kiryu."

"I take it you know him." Sidney remarked.

"We used to be part of a dueling group called Team Satisfaction. Yusei and another friend of ours were apart of it, too." Jack said. Sidney couldn't help but giggle at the name Team Satisfaction.

"…Is that Jack Atlas? Ha! A little late, don't you think?" Kiryu called up to them. Midori leaned over to the side to see Sidney and her marks glowing.

"…Hey, is that the girl you saw on T.V.? The one you and Yusei were talking about, Crow?"

Crow blinked and squinted. "…Woah, I think it is."

"Yusei!" Sidney cried out, worrying that he had been hurt.

Yusei regained balance and started racing again. He peered over and his eyes widened. Sidney had a concerned look on her face.

"Sidney, I'm ok." He called back. She sighed with relief. Kiryu snickered at he leered over at Sidney. He saw her marks.

"It seems the Star Princess has come to see one of her knights get torn down. You're just in time, you're highness!" He said mockingly. He then ordered his fiend to attack directly. A blazing hand came out of the sky to attack Yusei, but he managed to negate it with a trap known as Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Kiryu ended his turn by setting down a card.

Jack had the pilot put the duel up on the copter's monitor. Lazar stroked his chin as Sidney kept looking out the door, hoping Yusei would win soon. The gust emitting for the copter blew through her hair like a stormy wind.

Yusei drew his next card, and summoned one of his favorite cards, Junk Synchron. It appeared to be a three feet tall orange clockwork robot with a tall hat, vintage glasses and a white scarf.

_(Junk Synchron is a Dark attribute monster with 1300 attack points.)_

"I activate my monster's special ability to bring back my Speed Warrior." In a flash of light, Speed Warrior returned. He declared a Synchro summon, and a flash of white stars enveloped his two monsters. When the light cleared, a bigger, blue robot stood, with red goggles, a white scarf, skates, and rocket fists.

_(Junk Warrior is a level five Dark attribute Warrior Synchro monster.) _

"I'll attack with my Warrior and activate Shard of Hope. When I deal damage, I draw a card, and if it's a trap, I get to activate it."

However, Yusei had assumed that Kiryu wasn't going to risk his hand. But, he activated Death Amulet once again to negate the attack. Yusei had no choice but to end his turn.

Sidney squirmed past Jack as she jumped out of the helicopter. She landed with a thunk, flat on her back. The teen stood up, wobbling a bit as she rubbed her back. Jack jumped out after her to assist her in standing. She was still weak from the Duel she had with the Shadow Drone only a couple of hours before.

They were now standing next to Crow and Midori, who sat on Crow's Runner. Midori felt her head ache as she looked over to Sidney.

"The energy she is emitting, it's almost as great as that of the field on which Yusei is playing." She said.

Sidney looked at Midori and saw her bandages. "Are you ok?"

"For now, but I think Yusei might not be."

Everyone looked back at the duel. It was Kiryu's turn again. He drew and released his monsters to perform an advance summon.

"I summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" A twisted purple and red fiend appeared. It giggled at it hovered in the air above Kiryu's Runner.

_(Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand is a level ten Dark Tuner Fiend with no attack points. When you summon it, you can summon another monster.)_

Kiryu chose to also summon Infernity Dwarf, which looked like a short, chubby gray skinned man with red eyes, and mountain man outfit, and an oversized axe. Yusei knew what was coming next, and Kiryu was aware that he knew.

"Now comes a Dark Synchro summon! Shadows are devoured by darker shadows to reveal a world without light!" Nightmare hand turned into a huge dark blob that consumed the dwarf. A series of ten stars surrounded them. Suddenly, two vanished, and the stars turned black as the formed a circle.

"Come forth! One Hundred Eyed Dragon!" A black energy bolt crashed down. When the smoke cleared, a midnight black dragon appeared, with sickly light gray wings, and its whole body covered in lavender eyes. It stood at least three stories tall, and roared louder than the whirl of the copter.

_(One Hundred Eyed Dragon is a level eight Dark attribute Dark Synchro Dragon with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points. It gains the special abilities of all Dark attribute monsters in your graveyard.)_

Kiryu sent in the dragon to attack. Yusei tried to counter with his Scarecrow again, since it goes back to his hand after activating it, and he had set it back down. But, one of the dragon's acquired abilities came from Infernity Beast, and as long as he had no cards in his hand, Yusei couldn't activate spells or traps. Junk Warrior was destroyed, and Yusei's life points dropped to 2600. He spun out of control again and found himself riding atop the barrier.

"Yusei! Don't give up!" Sidney cheered. Jack said nothing as he watched the duel intently. Yusei then managed to return back and was just behind Kiryu. It was his turn again. He summoned Rock Stone Warrior in defense mode, a monster that looked like an old rocky statue of some obscure creature that also had 1600 defense points. He then set a facedown card to end his turn. Kiryu's Death Amulet trap then expired, because it could only be used for so many turns.

He drew a card, and played a Speed Spell Card called Power Baton. He sent one monster in his deck (Infernity Destroyer, 2300 attack points) to the graveyard, to add 2300 attacks points to his dragon. His monster now had 5300 attack points. He had his dragon attack. The dragon had Infernity Dwarf's ability, which let it do damage even when a monster was in defense mode. But, Rock Stone Warrior was no ordinary monster.

"My Warrior cancels your battle damage for this round."

Rock Stone Warrior went to the grave, but Yusei was safe. Kiryu mused.

"Well, at least you'll be here for another round. But it won't do you any good old friend. You're going to pay for betraying our friendship on that rainy night."

"I had no choice." Yusei replied. At the end of his turn, Kiryu had his dragon use Infernity Destroyer's special ability, which dealt 800 points of damage, and brought Yusei down to 1800 life points. The blast caused Yusei to cringe and came to a halt for a moment before he resumed riding to start his turn.

Yusei didn't have anything in his deck that was strong enough to destroy Kiryu's monster. Not even his Stardust Dragon would be strong enough. He was between a rock and a hard place now, and he would have to act quickly.

Sidney bit her tongue as she could only stand by and watch. The tail mark began glowing again as a red aura of light covered Sidney's body. Jack's mark started glowing more brightly, as did Yusei's.

Though her wounds were still present, Sidney could feel a new found strength coming into her. She pushed away from Jack, and found she was able to stand on her own.

"Quick Recovery…so this is her third power. She can recover from her injuries more quickly when she's in the presence of another signer." Jack realized.

"Yusei, I believe in you, please…stay with us." The teen started to tear up as she whispered. Sidney needed Yusei. And what she didn't know was that he needed her.

…

In the copter, Lazar looked out the window at the duel. However, his attention became diverted when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and was surprised to see it was Cassandra.

"Lazar? Do you have a minute, where are you?"

"Cassandra? Why are you calling at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you about something, it's important…just hear me out."

"I wish I could, but…I'm in a very…sticky situation right now. Can this wait?"

"No…it can't. Please Lazar, you're my friend."

Just then, something caught Lazar's eye out the window. Another hooded figure was at the edge of the barrier watching the duel on lower ground. He had a colored decoration on his robe, which was a blue-violet shade. Lazar guessed it was another Dark Signer. But, when the Dark Signer removed his hood, he gasped.

"Lazar, is everything ok?"

"No…it can't be." The boy had messy brown hair. His eyes were blackened and were bright with a predatory glint. He looked to be in his late teens, and had blood red marks across his face. His expression was blank as he focused on the duel

Lazar recognized him as Ken Makoto, a boy from the Satellite who had been Smitten with Cassandra. He had participated in the Fortune Cup in order to hopefully win Goodwin's approval so he and Cassandra could be together. But, in an all or nothing match, Cassandra took his Runner and impersonated him. She lost, and wrecked his Runner on the process.

He was angry with her, and left her to return to the Satellite. Lazar was always intensely jealous of him, and couldn't forgive him for breaking Cassandra's heart. Also, Goodwin would not take action for certain other allegations Lazar felt should not go unpunished. He was sent home rather than to the Facility. So, only days before, Lazar had gone to the Satellite with a gun and put a bullet to his head.

Somehow, he was alive, and he was now a Dark Signer. Lazar's actions came back to haunt him.

Ken glanced over, and when he saw Lazar's face through the window, they locked each other's gaze. Lazar opened the other side door and got out. He closed it behind him, and made sure nobody else noticed him as he approached Ken.

"Lazar?" Cassandra was still on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I need to call you back." He hung up and put his phone away.

"So, I see you're back. I want payback." Ken's voice was hollow.

"I'm afraid today is not the day for that, you'll have to be patient." Lazar pressed a button that unleashed a huge yellow balloon with a smiley face on it. He started floating up into the air.

"I bathed in my own blood; I lost the one chance I had at her…because of you. You will repay me with your own." His words were dark and shadowy.

"You broke her heart." Lazar sneered.

"I never would have had to if my duel wasn't rigged, you snake…" Ken hissed.

"That was not my doing, but I will take credit, if you insist." Lazar tittered.

Ken mused. As Lazar floated away into the cloudy night sky, He called after him.

"Fine. I'll let you live, if only for a while. Say hi to Cassandra for me. Wait…don't bother. You'll both see me again before this is over."

Ken went back to watching the duel, and Lazar floated back to New Domino City.

…

Laura and Shinju had gotten together to reach an encore airing of the New Domino Honors Dinner hoping to see Sidney …and Cassandra's performance.

She sat on the couch in her long blue PJs, and Shinju simply wore a pair of red boxers as he held the remote for her. Laura munched on a bag of cheddar popcorn as they watched the singer's performance.

"Goodwin makes his speeches too long. It's about time we got to hear the song." Shinju poked Laura affectionately. Laura rested he head in Shinju's lap as she handed him the bag.

The living room was dark, but one could see the door leading to the kitchen, and the bookshelf next to the couch. In daylight you would be able to see the light peach color Laura had painted the room herself.

"Cassandra has an awesome voice. I wonder why I never listened to her before."

"You hardly listen to any music. I'm not surprised…I like the song. It's really original." She said, commenting on "The Hero's Lover." The second verse rang through the room's surround sound system.

When Cassandra finished and Goodwin called Jack onto the stage, Laura rolled her eyes, she reached for the remote to turn the T.V. off, but Shinju pointed at Sidney coming up to stand beside Jack.

Goodwin made his speech about Sidney no longer being a child, but a young woman. Laura couldn't help but laugh.

"What's he getting at?" Shinju wondered. "I think we already know that Sidney is now in a new stage of her life, right?"

Laura shushed him. "…for now, she is to be engaged."

She spat out her popcorn. "WHAT!? That's a lie! She would have told me about something that big! And hold the phone…she's only been on a few dates, she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything."

Shinju stopped her ranting only a moment to hear Goodwin conclude his speech.

"I am proud to say my foster daughter, Sidney Clay-Jacques, and Jack Atlas will be betrothed to each other as of now, and will be married in the coming months. Congratulations to both of you."

"Ummm, Laura, are you ok?" Shinju asked nervously as Laura stared at the screen, her eye twitching. Laura saw the scared look on her friend's face, and the smug expression on Jack's. Shinju was too worried about Laura's building anger to notice anything. Shinju was usually the cool and smooth sort of guy, and a man of action. But, when Laura was in one of her emotional storms, he would get really panicky sometimes.

"JACK ATLAS! I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOOOOOWWWNNNN! Goodwin may have SANCTIONED YOU TO MOLEST MY SID, …But mark my words, I WILL FIND YOU …and EMASCULATE YOU!!!"

"Laura, it's going to be ok. Please calm down." Shinju urged her nervously.

"Shinju, I love you, but please…just shut up for five minutes while I plot my revenge ok?" Laura said jokingly. Shinju sighed with relief. She hadn't lost it…yet.

"Ok. How are you going to get you're revenge?" Shinju asked.

Laura took a bite of cheddar popcorn. "…We find out what's going down, THEN we take our revenge…perhaps a change of GROOM is in order…"

**Well, this wasn't one of my best episodes. But, Laura is an outgoing and energetic person. So, even though this was extreme, I found it to be in character. You know the drill. So R&R and have a nice day.**


	23. Episode 22: Dark Ferocity Pt2

**Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this episode up! It was a little difficult writing this one, but now we are good to go. I have a couple of things to say before we get started. Number one, once the school year starts, I will probably be able to only get one episode up per week. I will try to work on two per week, but sometimes life has to come first before fanfiction. So, as my faithful readers, be patient and bear with me.**

**Second is just a reminder. I do have ****most**** of the major events in canon here, but they may be in a different order or occur in a different manner. Also, stuff has been taken out or put in. But the point is, I have changed some things in order to accommodate the plot of this fanfiction, and I apologize for discrepancies. **

**That's my soapbox speech for today, so R&R, and enjoy the episode!**

Yusei drew his card. His runner began bumping and wobbling.

"Look's like your Runner is about to give out, eh Yusei?" Kiryu smirked.

"No it's just a little wobbly."

"Oh, like your duel strategy?" He mocked Yusei.

"Not quite. You see, since I have monsters, I can summon my Level Warrior to the field as a level four monster."

A red clad warrior appeared with a yellow cape and glowing stars up his front.

(_Level warrior is now a level 4 monster with 300 attack points.)_

"I also summon Hyper Synchron." A multi-colored machine like creature emerged in a blast of light.

(_Hyper Synchron is a level four light attribute monster with 1600 attack and 800 defense points.) _

"And now I synchro summon my ultimate monster by tuning my two monsters together! Come on out, Stardust Dragon!"

A ring of eight stars formed a circle as his two monsters disappeared, and one giant creature took their place. Stardust Dragon was an immaculate white dragon to behold, with glittering gold eyes, and an ocean blue chest. It's whole body rippled with ivory and sea colored scales as shining dust fell to the ground.

_(Stardust Dragon is a level eight wind attribute Dragon type Synchro monster with 2500 attack points and 3000 defense points.)_

"Also, since I used Hyper Synchron to summon my dragon, it gets 800 more attack points and can't be destroyed in battle." Stardust Dragon now had 3300 attack points. He ordered it to attack Kiryu's dragon. Kiryu countered by activating the power of Infernity Guardian, which prevented his dragon from being destroyed, but his life points still dropped to 3700. He felt a sting in his back.

Shard of Hope was still active, so Yusei activated it. Because Kiryu took damage, he could draw a card, and if it was a trap he could activate it in return for Shard of Hope's destruction. He drew a card, Miracle Locust.

Stardust Dragon gained 1000 more attack points and could attack again. Now Kiryu's dragon could not access its great abilities and was destroyed, and Kiryu took another hit that left his life points at 2400.

But Yusei wasn't finished. He activated another card called Synchro destructor. Kiryu would take damage equal to half his monster's attack, but since it was a Synchro monster, he would take full damage. It seemed to be all over.

But, Kiryu had his own counter move.

He activated a called Damage Translation, which halved his damage. His life points after the two hits were now at 900. He could feel the pain surge through him. Then, at the end phase of Yusei's turn, he activated the second part of his trap, which brought out two eerie black Ghost Tokens.

Things were now as tense as ever. Sidney wanted this to be over now. She had been around Laura and Shinju long enough to see that Yusei's bike was ready to go kaput.

As if to speak the magic words, her cell phone rang from inside a hidden pocket on her dress. She whipped it out to see Laura was calling her.

"Laura! I'm so glad you called. I need your help."

"You've got that right! Did I hear correctly that you're marrying that no good pervert? Don't worry! Shinju and I will come to the rescue."

"No! It's not that! Yusei's in a turbo-duel right now, but it's a shadow duel with a Dark Signer…" Sidney explained.

"What! You mean like what Goodwin was talking about."

"Yeah. It's like his other duel with the Shadow Drone. All the damage taken is real… and it looks like he's in really bad shape and his Runner looks like it's going to creep and die." Sidney told her.

"Ok. Shinju's uncle Kuro and my dad know each other. We can send one of the science department's air vehicles to pick up Yusei's Runner when it gives, and take it back to the shop for repairs. Be prepared though Sid, because Yusei is going to get hurt…he'll need to see a doctor right away.

Anyways, we'll be there A.S.A.P. Just hang in there, ok?"

"Thanks Laura." Sidney was shaken. She prayed Yusei wouldn't get hurt, but now it seemed that it was unavoidable. Jack was still standing close by. Mina had been in the copter the whole time watching, and could see things were not looking good.

It was now Kiryu's turn, and though he wasn't able to draw, he had added a card to his hand via one of Yusei's cards and suddenly, on one side of the arena, a group of hooded figured gathered around.

"Are those all the people who were taken?" Crow gasped.

"They are, and that means something bad is about to happen." Midori muttered.

"Now, Yusei. I'm going to channel the souls of our captures to summon my strongest monster, my Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu!"

"What!" Yusei couldn't believe it. Kiryu's Ghost Tokens vanished, and the people on the other side started disappearing into the sky. A dark cloud began whirling, and a huge black hand reached out as a huge monster landed on the ground. It looked like the purple silhouette of a giant they had seen earlier, but it was night black and had blue lines running all over it in a pre-Incan design, with a circle at the center that resembled an eye. Yusei tried to send his Stardust Dragon after it, but it proved ineffective. He also tried to counter with a trap and that failed as well.

"Thanks to the souls of those captured, my monster is basically invincible; how do you like that, Yusei?" Kiryu laughed hysterically as his humongous beast moved in to attack, by attempting to crush Yusei with its titanic palm.

Yet, the monster was now inches away from Yusei and his Runner, when a piece of the Runner blew out and started the Runner spinning out of control. Yusei was thrown off and rolled hard onto the ground in a series of crashes.

When it was over, Yusei was terribly injured, and his bike was smashed. The duel was brought to a halt before his life points could be touched. Despite the fact he was injured, he was alive, and was not sent to the Netherworld.

Kiryu rode up alone side him as Sidney rushed down to Yusei.

"Looks like your Runner ended the duel before the duel could end you. Simply pathetic! Say…what did the MC at the tournament call you? Satellite Shooting Star? More like Satellite Falling Star!" He roared maniacally as he rode off. He shouted back.

"You can't defeat me! However, expect to see me again… all of you!"

Sidney stood over Yusei with tears in her eyes. The light of her marks were dimmed. She had stopped healing, and started to become wobbly. What she was told was true; if a Signer was hurt, her powers would be compromised, sometimes even nonexistent. She dropped to her knees when she saw that a piece of glass had dug itself into Yusei's side.

"Ahhh….my…" Yusei groaned in pain.

"Oh no…Yusei! We'll get you to a doctor! It'll be ok!" Sidney reached out.

"Don't touch him!" Crow warned her as he came riding down the hill. Midori jumped out to come and help.

"I'll take him to Martha's place. Dr. Schmidt lives there." Jack came scrambling down after them, and helped lay Yusei across Crow's Runner.

"I'm coming with you!" Sidney was held back by Jack. She cried and begged for him to let go as Crow got onto his Runner. Midori got directions from Crow, and chose to stay behind to take Sidney to Martha's place herself.

However, Jack was reluctant to let her go. His arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. Sidney dug her nails into him and he was forced to let go. She panted heavily.

"I'm taking you home." He snapped at her.

"No. You can't make me go home. I'm not leaving Yusei! Go without me!"

"Fine! It's your funeral when you get back!" Jack hopped back in the copter.

Just then, another copter came flying down as Crow rode away. Laura, Shinju, and Uncle Kuro hopped out and ran over to Sidney.

"Oh my gosh! Sidney, what happened to you?" Laura was shocked at her condition. She glared at Jack, who stared out from the copter. Kuro unloaded Laura's car from the vehicle.

"Here. We brought this. We'll be back to pick you all up in a few hours." Shinju and Kuro loaded Yusei's Runner onto the air vehicle and it closed up and floated back into the air, to fly back to the city.

"Well, if you need a ride back, we'll take care of it!" Laura hugged Sidney. Jack huffed. Mina nodded and thanked Laura, and told the pilot to take them back to the city.

As they were going back, Jack gave Mina a dirty look.

"I can't believe you let her stay."

"She wanted to look after Yusei, and he was badly hurt…."

"She shouldn't be hanging around him like that. After all, she's MY fiancé, not his. Besides, he's taken care of…"

"I would've done the same thing if it had been you, Jack. If you'd really care about her and didn't let your jealousy get in the way, I bet you would have gone with them." Jack refused to say anything more.

…

Crow made it to Martha's old house in record time. He jumped out of his Runner and banged on the door.

"Martha!"

"Crow! It's the middle of the night. This had better be good." Martha stepped out with a candle in hand. Martha was a middle-aged woman. Her dark hair was kept at shoulder-length, and from her full tan face and chestnut eyes. She always wore a simple black dress with a white collar that suited her short and somewhat wide stature.

She gasped. "Is that Yusei!"

"This is bad, Martha. We need Dr. Schmidt. He needs surgery, now."

Laura's car with Laura, Sidney, and Midori came riding up behind them and was parked next to Crow's Runner. Martha looked up at them curiously.

"They're friends, we can explain later… hey! Can you all lend me a hand here?"

Everyone helped to gently carry Yusei inside. Martha got Dr. Schmidt. He was an elderly doctor, with stylish white hair, and a typical orange shirt, denim pants, and a lab coat. His eyes glinted when he saw Yusei. Martha and the doctor took Yusei into the other room, where he prepared everything and removed Yusei's jacket and shirt to begin. Yusei was unconscious now, but his face was still twisted in a look of horrible pain.

Martha worried as the doctor started working to remove the glass and stitch up his side. Everyone else waited outside.

Crow leaned against the foot of the wooden stairs, while he hand his hand in Midori's shoulder as she watched the door. Laura reclined on the white wall near the door. Sidney was straight across from it, with her fists clenched and her body tremoring. Laura walked over and rubbed her head to reassure her.

"It's going to be ok, Sidney."

"But Laura…"

"But nothing. I bet you he'll be just fine." Laura objected. Midori looked at Crow and then at Laura and Sidney.

"I have a feeling that your friend is right." Midori said. Suddenly, Midori's eyes grew distant. Crow saw this, and realized she was having another one of her blackouts. She began speaking to Sidney softly.

"He'll be ok, I promise. He'll be so happy to see you when he wakes up." She blinked and returned to her normal self.

"Did I say anything that was helpful?" She asked Crow. He nodded approvingly.

"I know I will have to go back with Yusei when he's better…that's the reason he came, isn't it? …But the truth is, I don't want to leave. I like being with you, Crow. Why don't you come with us?"

Crow stroked her head. "That would be great. But, I have my nest to protect."

"But…how will we see each other?" She asked. He blushed a little.

"Don't worry; we'll se each other again. You can count on it." She nodded and hugged him, which made his face turn red for a moment. But, he wasn't prepared for what Midori was about to say next. Laura and Sidney hovered in the background.

"I lo… believe in you, Crow." Midori stopped herself from saying that she loved him. She knew him only a day. But, underneath, the seed of love had taken root within her, and this was only the beginning.

Crow also had developed an attachment to her, and felt it very hard to know that she would be leaving him after such a short amount of time.

Sidney went outside to sit on the steps. Laura came after her. Midori stayed inside just in case Martha or the doctor came out. Crow followed Laura and Sidney outside.

"Well, now that we've got time to kill…do you want to talk about what happened at the party?" Laura asked.

"I didn't get Cassandra's autograph for you. Somebody tried to kidnap her and I never got the chance…" Sidney tried to avert the subject. Laura giggled.

"Kidnapped? You're kidding! I forgive you…but that's not what I meant. I was talking about you and Jack. I know that it's a setup." Crow's eyes widened as he listened to them while leaning against his Runner.

Sidney started tearing. "It isn't fair. Goodwin never even asked me if I wanted to get married at all. I mean…I'd like to get married SOMEDAY…But not now, and not to Jack. I just don't love him that way."

Crow finally said something.

"Sounds like you don't have a choice."

"No, I don't. Goodwin's my foster father, and what he says goes until I'm eighteen." Sidney said.

"Well, Jack was my friend back in the day, but I can't say I would take his side in this. He seemed gun-ho for the whole thing, but you say never even wanted this."

"Yeah…but I shouldn't complain about it. It's not like my dad can be brought back to life. And my mom hasn't showed up ever since she left me when I was a toddler. Why would she give a care about me now? I can't do anything about it." Sidney could feel herself falling into despair. Laura shook her.

"That's not true! Shinju and I have a plan. You'll still get married, we're just going to switch the groom around to someone you like." Laura said cheekily.

"No, Laura. I don't want to get married at all right now. Period, exclamation point, sharp sign!" Sidney looked up at Crow, who had his arms folded across his chest, thinking hard to himself.

"So, are you also a friend of Yusei's?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Crow Hogan. Yusei and I use to be apart of a dueling group together. We were the best of friends, the four of us against the world. Anyways, the girl in there is Midori. Yusei and Blister were sent here to find someone called the Oracle of Twilight, and apparently Midori fits the bill. So, she'll be going back with you guys."

Sidney then remembered her bandages. "Hey Crow, what happened to her? I noticed she's been hurt in several places."

Crow grimaced. "You know that Dark Signer Yusei was dueling? Well, his name is Kiryu Kyosuke, and ironically he was our friend and apart of our group along with Jack, Yusei, and myself.

He decided he was going to take over the Satellite and eliminate all threats. But, he went over the edge… and now he's a Dark Signer.

I still can't get over the fact that he raped her…the Kiryu we knew would never lay a hand on a girl. He helped people and made the streets safe."

Laura's jaw dropped.

"You mean the laughing psycho molested that poor girl? She looks like she's only just into high school! What a loser!"

"And now she has to carry that memory for the rest of her life. What if she gets pregnant? What if he tries to go after her again?" Laura put her hand on Crow's head.

"We'll protect her. And once she comes back to the Satellite that will be your job." Crow nodded. Laura smiled at him.

"I promise I'll look for her missing grandpa while she's gone. It's the least I can do to make things better for her. Assuming the Dark Signers didn't capture him."

Sidney managed a faint smile. "He's probably still out there, if he's the kind of grandpa who would do anything to protect his family. That's what I think."

**Well, that's all we have time for today. Yes, I probably spelled some stuff wrong, but hey, it happens. Anyways, please R&R, and I hope to see you all back here for episode 23. YAY!**


	24. Episode 23: Nightmare and Tension

**It's another episode. Yay! Anyways, I'll just cut right to the chase and let you guys R&R. So, remember to have a nice day.**

It was now after midnight, and the clouds had cleared for a while to reveal the moon hanging its face over the Satellite. Laura tapped Sidney on the shoulder.

"You should get some sleep."

Sidney nodded drearily and she tugged on her shawl. She went back inside. Martha came out of the room where the doctor had done surgery on Yusei.

Before sending Sidney and Midori off to bed, she gave everyone the good news as they got inside.

"The surgery was successful. The glass was removed and the wound was stitched up. Yusei should wake up sometime tomorrow. I'm so glad…"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Sidney and Midori went to an empty bedroom where each of them got adjusted and slept on twin beds across from each other. The room was plain like the rest of the building.

Crow was going to sleep on the couch downstairs. However, before he could get the blanket and pillow ready for himself, Laura walked up behind him and caught his attention.

"So, you're still up? Aren't you going to go to sleep like everyone else?"

Laura had her hands in the pockets of her denim skirt, her red shirt looking slightly darker in the unlit living room.

"Yeah…but…Crow, is it… can I just say something really quick?" She asked. He nodded. She rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Before, just FYI, I'm Laura, Sidney's friend. Anyways…" She began, "Not to sound harsh, but I don't think you should talk to anymore people about what happened to Midori…"

Crow gave her a slightly puzzled but tired expression.

"You see…if I was her, I wouldn't want ANYBODY to know about it. It'd be too painful having to recount those memories over and over. I'd just want it to go away."

"You have a point."

"And…what if people were judgmental? I mean…this is the twenty-first century, but people may be inclined to believe it was somehow her fault to make themselves feel better. And the worst part is…even Midori herself will most likely believe it's her fault." Crow was a little irritated, but accepted it. After all, when he first found Midori on the beach, she had said that she thought it was her fault, even though there was no way for it to be true.

"Anyways, just saying. I wouldn't want someone broadcasting it to God and everybody. No offense." She huffed. Crow nodded, laughing a little at Laura's last statement.

"Thanks. I'll remember it for next time…."

"You're welcome. I know I can be the bold, blunt, and chatty type, which is annoying even to me sometimes, but…"

Crow raised his hand. "It's ok. Look, I'm really tired, and it's late."

Laura squinted at the clock on the wall, which was nearing one in the morning. She apologized and wished him good night before heading upstairs, undressing and taking a bed two down from Sidney.

…

Sidney dreamt she was back in the stone room, and as with her previous dream, she swam into the opening, and out into a bigger body of water much like a lake. However, this time there was nothing to prevent her from breaking the surface of the water, and the monster from before was nowhere in sense or sight.

She was drifting in the middle of a vast lake, surrounded by tall grass and looming jungle trees. Off in the distance was a large mountain and bigger, sparser trees dotting the landscape.

Right in front of her was a small island, bare except for grass and a few stray flowers. In the center is what looked like a giant square stone with a crack at the top, and decorated in ancient writing. She assumed it was where she was before; that was the stone room.

It felt peaceful to her. But, as she could feel herself drifting away, she saw a figure appear on top of the stone room. Sidney swam over and realized it was Midori.

"Star Princess…I mean…Sidney, I think? Where are we?" She looked down at Sidney and asked. It almost felt like it wasn't a dream, but something that bordered between dream and reality.

"I don't know, Midori. But, I've been here before." Sidney crawled up onto the island and sat underneath Midori. She was wearing the white, shoulderless slip from under her dress, and Midori was still had her black and green trimmed tunic on. Suddenly, the water became still.

Visions started flashing all over. From what either of them could tell, it looked like things from the past. Sidney could tell because one vision showed her Father staring at a picture of her Mother. Midori saw a glimpse of her own past, of her grandfather giving her a piggy-back ride when she was five.

But there were also memories of others, some they knew, like Yusei and Crow, and others seemed to come from nowhere, from ages long last. Midori looked down at Sidney with an expression of revelation.

"This…is my power, the Oracle of Twilight. I can see into the hearts of people and look at their past and see their present nature. But, I can also see the past of things and people that have past this world."

Something occurred to Sidney. "Hey Midori, how did you know I was the Star Princess? I mean, you saw my marks, and somebody told you…never mind."

Midori giggled. "It's ok. But, the other part of my power is that I can detect Signers and Dark Signers. But, because I am neither I do not activate their marks. I'm closer to what the people in the Arcadia Movement are…a psychic."

"Wow…you know all that?" Sidney was amazed.

"Well…no, I didn't until just now. Seeing these visions, and just being here…it's like I'm learning so much all at once, like someone's pouring it all into my brain or something! It's kind of cool, actually."

The visions started shaking and began to fade into the clarity of the lake. Everything became quiet and still, as if time had stopped. That was until they felts tremors behind them, like a pair of giant footsteps coming towards them.

"Oh, no! He found me! He's coming back for me!" Midori jumped down and huddled next to Sidney and hid behind the stone. Sidney could sense a dark presence approaching. It really was a dream, for the most part, because she recognized it immediately.

"Little mouse? …Where are you, little mouse?" Kiryu's maniacal voice rang in their ears and caused Midori to start shaking with fear.

"We need to get out of here." Sidney decided. She pulled Midori down to the shore, and the two of them started swimming across the lake to the other side.

Then, the water starting crashing and banging, and Midori could sense it was to late to try and escape. The two of them looked back, and saw Kiryu standing on top of his Earthbound Immortal.

The giant reached out and grabbed Midori. Sidney tried to grab her hand and pull her away, but wound up being dragged along with her. Kiryu sneered at the two of them.

"Well, I have my little mouse. But what's this? A guppy? Or just an annoying little princess…" The giant pulled Sidney away from Midori.

"Throw her back." The giant tossed Sidney back into the lack. She fell in head first and shot down like an arrow, until she was able to turn around see the shadow of the giant looming over her. Strangely enough, she could still here Kiryu laughing, and Midori crying out for help.

She swam back up to the surface. Sidney was horrified to see the giant opening its mouth and throwing her in. She screamed Midori's name, but froze in fear as Kiryu jumped in after her.

Next, the giant groaned and began to dissolve into a mound of black goop with glowing blue lines. Sidney's marks weren't glowing…this was a dream for sure.

She swam up to the mound and tried to find an opening to go after Midori and Kiryu. But it was no use. It was sealed shut.

However, she could hear Midori screaming for Crow and for her, for anybody to come save her. Sidney reemerged on the surface of the water and saw the sky turning red. Suddenly, she saw a vision on the water.

Midori was in her dark prison again, lying on her back, trying to move. But, she was frozen as Kiryu removed his hooded robe and tossed it aside.

"No…No…No!!!"

Just then, Sidney felt something breathing down her neck. She could sense something big behind her.

The demonic looking red and black dragon from her previous dream had come back, and it was right above her, watching her she helplessly looked down at the vision of Midori.

"I have to get in there…I have to save her. Somebody has to save her…but how can I when I am myself in danger?" She tried diving into the vision, but all it did was temporarily distort the picture. Kiryu pulled out a knife from his pants pocket. Midori started crying.

However, the vision began to break and dissolves into the water. Sidney slammed and swam around, frustrated, trying to find someway to get to Midori.

"No!"

The demonic dragon took a hold of her and dragged Sidney back to the other side of the shore, where there was an open area. Sidney was soaking wet. Water dripped down her skin like it had rained.

The dragon slammed her down on her back, similar to the position Midori had been in. She realized the creature's intentions and tried to stand up, but couldn't move a muscle. The dragon started shrinking until it was human sized. Sidney closed her eyes and just prayed it would all be over soon.

However, a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"Stop! Red Dragon Archfiend! Let her go!"

Stardust Dragon appeared above in the air, with white light surrounding it. His voice sounded a lot like Yusei's. But she figured it was his monster, so it made sense. But, he called the other dragon Red Dragon Archfiend…she wondered where she had seen it before…but then, something occurred to her.

"Jack…Red Dragon Archfiend is Jack's monster. I heard about it when I saw a repeat of their duel right after I moved into Goodwin's house…."

Just then, everything faded to black, and Sidney woke up, with the sound of Midori's crying still clear in her mind.

However, when she awoke, she realized it wasn't just in her head.

…

Laura had been woken up by Midori, who woke up screaming, whimpering and crying. She had gotten out of bed and was sitting at the edge of Midori's bed, comforting her. Midori was leaning against Laura's shoulder, sobbing.

Sidney rubbed her eyes and lit a nearby candle to shed some light.

Midori looked up at her. "Sidney! I'm so glad he didn't hurt you, too."

Laura looked at the two of them, confused. Sidney began to wonder to herself as Midori grabbed Sidney's hand.

"You remember the dream, don't you? We were at the lake, and we were learning so much…but then he came and took me back to the dark place…And I saw some other monster come up behind you and grab you…"

"So…are you telling me we had the same dream?" Sidney asked.

Midori nodded. Laura's eyes widened. "How's that possible?"

"My powers. I must have… there's no other way. Anyways, I'm sorry if I woke anybody up. We should go back to sleep."

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. Just promise that you'll be at peace until morning, ok?" Laura got back into her own bed. Sidney blew out the candle and curled back up under her blankets, and fell back asleep.

Midori closed her eyes, and nothing else disturbed any of them for the rest of the night. And before they knew, morning came.

…

It was cloudy the next morning. Yusei opened his eyes slowly after being in blackness for what seemed like a long time. He could feel the stitches where the piece of glass had been and saw he was in an isolated room, resting on a small bed with the covers pulled up to his shoulders.

He remembered what happened the night before, and guessed he was taken to Martha and Dr. Schmidt, judging by his surroundings.

Just then, he saw the door creek open. Martha came in, with a worried look. When she saw he was awake, she sighed with relief.

"Yusei, I'm glad you're ok. We were all worried sick about you."

"It's good to see you Martha, is everyone else ok?"

"Just fine. Nobody else has gotten up except a couple of kids who are helping me with some early morning chores."

Yusei lifted his arms out from under the sheets. "Martha, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, just as long as you tell me …what's happened to you? It's been years since I've seen you, you know."

"Ok." He smiled.

"So, what do you need?" Martha asked.

"Was there a girl in a lavender dress?" He assumed Jack had taken Sidney home, but apart of him was hopeful that she had stayed behind.

"Oh yes, I think I remember her friend calling her Sidney. Crow and a friend of his are also here as well, they wanted to make sure you were alright."

"That's her. When she wakes up…I would like to talk to her."

"Oooh, I see. I'll be sure to do so. So, why don't you start by telling me about how life has been? I know there's a lot to catch up on…but just tell me anyway. Then maybe later you can tell me a little about this Sidney." Martha recommended.

…

Sidney woke up early that morning, and decided to get back into her dress since she had nothing else to wear. But, as she wrapped the shawl around her, she decided to leave the necklace behind for now. She could come and get it later when Laura and Midori got up.

She just walked out the door when she saw Martha coming up the stairs.

"So, are you the early bird sort of person, then?" She asked.

"I guess." Sidney shrugged. A couple of kids were downstairs running around and working in the kitchen. A few more ran past the two of them and went downstairs to join them. Crow poked his head out from the living room.

"Could you guys try to keep it quiet, some of us are still tired from last night." He spoke gently and quietly, trying not to wake anybody else up. He waved at Martha and Sidney and he withdrew back inside.

"Since you're up, why don't you go see Yusei?" Martha smiled.

"How's he doing, Martha? Is he ok? …Are you sure I can't help out with anything? Anything at all?"

Martha chuckled. "He just woke up. Anyways, don't worry about it. I won't need you until later. Besides, Yusei sounded like he really wanted to see you."

Sidney's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Martha nodded. Sidney, without thinking, ran down the stairs. Martha shook her head, and pointed to Sidney's right, which was a hallway.

"He's on the first door to your right." As Sidney darted down into the hallway, Martha couldn't help but chuckle to herself. That girl has a lot of energy, she thought.

…

Sidney saw the room and slowed down, approaching it with caution. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Yusei's gentle voice.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door. "Yusei? It's me."

Cautiously entering the room, she saw Yusei leaning on the wall behind his bed, sitting up with the white blankets up to his waist. She blushed a little when she was he wasn't wearing a shirt, but sighed when she saw the bandages wrapped around where the stitches were. She hoped he wasn't in a lot of pain.

His eyes followed her as she took a seat in a chair that was set at his bedside. Maybe Martha was sitting with him all night, it would explain how she seemed a little tired in the face this morning, she thought.

_This feels a lot like when Yusei and I first met, except I'm the one sitting in the chair…and he's in the bed. Like a flip-flopped version of Deja-vu, I guess._

"Yusei…how are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes, "It still hurts a little. But, I feel a lot better than I did."

"I'm so…I…" Sidney tried to reach for something to say to him. She wanted to tell him how glad she was that he was going to be ok, that he was going to heal. Sidney wanted to tell him how she didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone else, but she felt so helpless because she knew it couldn't be avoided. But, she also felt helpless because of what happened with Jack and Goodwin, how she felt like she was in a cage with no way out. And, that she dueled a Shadow Drone, and how she was scared, that she would just hold everybody back because she couldn't take him down so easily. And if he had trouble with Kiryu, she wondered how much harder for her to take on one of the real Dark Signers.

All but the first one felt very selfish to her. She wasn't only person in the world, and not the only one who had to face the Dark Signers. Yusei was the one who was hurt. Her problems paled in comparison to the danger he had faced, and would face again.

Just then, she felt herself speak.

"I was just so worried. If something worse had happened, I don't know what I would do…" She started to feel herself raise a mental red flag that she should stop talking before she could give herself an opportunity to mess up.

"We haven't known each other long…that's true. But, you already mean so much to me, Yusei. I can't imagine how much stronger that will be when this is all over." She didn't say the exact word, but she felt it was so obvious what she was trying to say, but she felt absolutely pathetic.

Yusei could see the tension that was forming in her head, as it began writing itself into her facial expression. He rested his hand over hers on the edge of the bed, and cupped her cheek in the other.

"Don't worry, Sidney…please?"

Sidney looked down, expecting him to tell her that everything was going to be ok, or give her some other reassuring bouquet of words. She didn't want any of it.

"Yusei…" Before she could tell him not to tell her it would be ok, he told her to close her eyes. She was confused by his request but did it anyway.

Then, Yusei squeezed her hand gently as he lightly grazed her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

**Ok, was that too much again? Seriously. Anyways, you know the drill, so I hope to see you back here for the next episode. Have a super day! **


	25. Episode 24: Layers

**Oh my! Another episode is heading your way! Please R&R. Oh, and there is a new illustration up, so check on oO-Kai-Oo in deviantart. Sorry, I forgot. Also, please read fanfictions by Coke head, who is the artist who made the drawing. They are good and some characters used in her fanfics are used here (ones of note are ep 17- 21). Enjoy!**

Leo sat on the balcony of their temporary new home, yawning. Luna walked into the room, already dressed and ready to go.

"You're going to miss breakfast, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I just had another dream last night is all."

"Yeah? That's too bad." Luna sighed.

"I saw the Crimson Dragon in the warehouse again, but this time…you were there. I told the dragon that I wondered if it made a mistake by asking me to be the fifth signer."

Luna blinked and cocked her head. "Why would you ask that? I would think you would be excited to be the fifth signer!"

"I was! But…I've been thinking about what's been happening. I have this feeling that maybe my place isn't as a signer, I mean, if we're supposed to take each of the Dark Signers one on one, how will I be able to help you?" Luna remembered the last time she dueled and how she found herself in the spirit world. If that happened again, would she be able to duel the Dark Signers?

"I can see your point…but…do you have a choice?"

"Well…I don't know. I mean, it seems like the others didn't. But then again, my mark hasn't shown up yet. What if I'm not the fifth signer? Maybe that's what it all meant? That I wanted to be the fifth signer so badly…but the truth is I'm not."

"But…what about the other dreams?"

"I don't know, I just don't know…"

"It's ok Leo. Let's worry about it later…after you get some breakfast." Luna gave him a playful but scolding look. He laughed and ran down the stairs, his stomach growling as he went along.

…

Rudger sat underneath the old reactor, with a spider firmly resting on his hand. Demak was leaned against a pillar nearby when Kiryu walked in. The two of them looked at him with disappointment.

"So, Yusei managed to escape with his life. And you have failed to bring back the Oracle of Twilight…" Rudger stroked the spider.

"She was right there! Why didn't you just take her?" Demak hissed at him.

Kiryu tittered in response. "No worries, he may have gotten away this time, but it won't happen again, and neither will the Oracle again escape my grasp."

Kiryu licked his lips. Demak ignored him. Rudger stood up as his spider withdrew into the wall. He started walking out one of the tunnels.

"However, you are not the only one who has failed. Ken Makoto has failed to bring me Cassandra, just as the drone before him. I have to choice but to go and fetch her myself…

As for you, Kiryu, since you are still intact…I want you to go after the Oracle again later, and bring her back. Even if it means having to avoid a duel. The Oracle will give us a great advantage that will make up for it. If we can see into the past of the signers, we will have no trouble in defeating them. The world will be ours."

Kiryu nodded, laughing wickedly. "It would be my pleasure..."

…

Midori dragged herself out of bed feeling exhausted from her nightmares. She looked to see Laura was already up and getting dressed. Laura turned her head as she pulled her shirt on.

"Are you doing alright this morning, Midori? You really gave us a scare last night." Laura came and sat by her. Midori edged away a little bit. Laura sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…they keep getting worse, and they feel more real each time. I keep wondering if it means it's going to happen again…" Midori curled up into a ball. Laura huffed and stood up courageously.

"You don't have to apologize, girl. You've been through a lot…so it seems. Maybe…you just need to see a therapist or something. Or at least find someone to talk to." Laura mused, and then looked around, wondering where Sidney went.

"If you knew what happened to me, you'd think it was my fault…because I'm small and weak, and I'm not powerful like other psychics." Midori remembered last night and how Sidney and Midori had the same dream, and wondered if she was referring to that. But she also remembered that Crow had mentioned that the Dark Signers thought she was the Oracle of Twilight.

"So, Midori, you're a psychic? What are you doing in the Satellite? Hasn't the Arcadia Movement come looking for you?" Laura asked.

"I was born here. I live here with my grandpa. But the Dark Signers sent some people to invade our house and they kidnapped me…I think they may have taken Grandpa, too. But, my grandpa is a big and strong guy, though… Anyways, I know a man visited my grandpa when I was little, and he was from the Arcadia Movement, but he refused to let me go with them. He said that I needed to be around other people in order for them to accept me." Midori sighed, remembering her grandpa fondly. He was the only family she ever remembered, since her parents were taken away by Sector Security and never seen again when she was only three years old. Her grandmother died before she was born.

Laura decided to try and talk to her to make her feel better.

"What was your grandpa like?" She asked. Midori smiled.

"Oh, he was great. My grandpa was Etsuo Tsukino, and he was a gardener. Our district was always considered the most green, the East Shore district that is…and it was all thanks to him. He was more of the chatty type, and he would tell me lots of stories while I helped him plant and water. He had glasses because he couldn't see very well, and he was the kind of guy who let his hair grow out so he could tie it in a ponytail. Think like a post-modern hippie, with a mustache, all the flower power, but without the free love and potter-z-bee."

"Huh?" Laura was confused.

"Inside joke, my grandpa collected old magazines, and he got that from one of them. Life in the Satellite isn't so bad, at least if you try to make it better. The truth is, I want to plant things like my grandpa, but I've always wanted to help take care of things in general.…I guess I'm just someone who likes to take care of others…Like Crow took care of me." She sighed amorously at the thought of Crow.

"Wow. Well, for now, you'll be taken care of." Laura smiled. Midori sank a little bit, returning to her darker memories. Laura was frustrated. But, she let it go. At least she got her mind off of things for a short time.

…

Shinju and Kuro were on the aircraft heading back to the Satellite, with Laura's parents piloting the vehicle. Hiroyuki was still in his labcoat and navy work clothes, keeping his golden eyes locked on the outside. Maria was at his side, dressed in her red designer suit, since she had to go to work later that day. Kuro was in his usual overalls and raggedy shirt, while Shinju wore his graffiti T-shirt and jeans.

They were giving Yusei's Runner a final last minute check after working on it all night. They both had circles under their eyes, but were glad that it was looking as good and working as smoothly as before.

"It's been so many years since I lived in the Satellite." Shinju commented as he checked off the last box on their inspection clipboard. Kuro chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember when I offered your mother, my sweet sister, and your father the job for the first time. It was before the Satellite was even formed…I wanted you guys to live closer to me so I could visit more often, but you couldn't afford to move. But, when the Satellite was formed, I gave the opportunity again, and I helped your folks get off the place and find a new home in the city."

"I know, Uncle." Shinju nodded.

Maria looked back at the two of them. "You sure my baby is gonna be ok there, boys? What about them bad people you say has been runnin' around there as of late?"

Shinju said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Shinoda. Laura is tough as nails. Nobody will give her any trash without getting a second opinion."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Maria laughed. Hiroyuki kept his eyes ahead, but an "o-geez" expression formed on his face. Maria gave him a look that basically told him to worry more about getting to the Satellite. Kuro laughed Maria's expression, as it reminded him of Shinju's mother, Riku, when they were kids. Shinju's father, Hitoshi, was less uptight than Hiroyuki, which made the scene even more humorous in his mind.

"So, did I hear right when you said her white girl buddy is there with them?"

Shinju rolled his eyes. "Aren't you ever going to call someone by their real name? It gets on my nerves sometimes, no offense, Uncle Kuro."

"You mean Sidney will be there? What's the little doll doin' all the way out here?" Maria wondered. Hiroyuki sighed.

"She's the reason Laura is out here." He said flatly.

"I see…It's so strange, James always said that she would come and live with us until she grew up if anything happened to him…but then Goodwin came in and scooped her up before we could come and get her when we finally got word that she was at the hospital. They say she was in an accident…never said what kind…"

"I'm not so sure it was an accident." Shinju muttered to himself.

"What's that, Shinju?"

"Nothing, just muttering to myself."

"Anyways, we saw her the other day…but then someone said she disappeared from the house, and thirty-six hours later, she winds up at the hospital and is snatched. The poor thing." Maria reiterated quietly to herself.

"Say, Mr. Shinoda, are you sure you're ready to meet Yusei? After all, he was your colleague's son." Shinju commented. He had told them when they boarded that the Runner belonged to Yusei Fudo, they man who just won the Fortune Cup a couple weeks ago. Hiroyuki had recognized the name, and it was part of the reason he agreed to go.

"It was so many years ago. I never joined the Ener-D project, even when Professor Fudo encouraged me and others to do so. I had done calculations that resulted in predictions that were not favorable. I told him that my family came first and I wasn't going to leave Laura without a father. But, after the accident, I agreed to help work on the second reactor; the one Professor Zigzix and his team keep watch over. I did it because…I didn't want his efforts to be in vain.

Now…I just want to see the man his son has become. I wish I could tell him about what his father was doing…but it was classified, and I never got access to the files…."

"Well, Goodwin did tell us all a little bit about it when we were at his house the other day…but…it wasn't much more than what you know. I guess he'll have to find out for himself." Shinju commented.

"You know we're just here to give them a ride back to the city, right?" Maria asked. Hiroyuki shook his head. There had been a change of plans.

"Goodwin's assistant, Lazar, is going to be picking all of them up with an agent from Sector Security, and Jack Atlas. I was informed of it this morning by Goodwin himself. We're just dropping off the Runner." Hiroyuki sounded very uneasy.

"You're just going to trust them?" Kuro asked.

"We don't have a choice." Hiroyuki said firmly, "But I was assured that Laura would be taken safely home. But, I would like Shinju to stay, just to make sure that happens."

Shinju smiled a little. Hiroyuki was always partial to him, but he had stayed by Laura long enough that Hiroyuki had vouched for him on a few occasions.

"You can count on me, sir!"

"I'll see the two of you when you get back, then." Kuro gave Shinju a noogie.

Just then, Hiroyuki saw an aircraft flying along side of them. He squinted to see Lazar giving them a quaint expression from behind the window of the vehicle. The pilot was the Sector Security agent, and Jack Atlas sat just behind Lazar.

"Now, why do you suppose Jack Atlas is tagging along?" Maria may have been working on journalism, but she focused on economics and practical news rather than social endeavors and mindless chit-chat, and therefore wasn't always keeping track of everything.

"Didn't you hear the news, Mrs. Shinoda? Sidney is being forced to marry him, I always thought he was a no good son of a…"

"Now, now, nephew. Not in front of a lady." Kuro gave Shinju a toothy grin.

"You're kidding? How did that happen?" Maria was shocked.

"Goodwin, probably." Hiroyuki commented, "It might be some sort of publicity stunt to draw attention away from himself. It's not beyond him."

"Yeah, and the fact Jack just can't wait to…" Shinju caught himself.

"Nephew, what did I just say?" Kuro poked him. Shinju whispered in his ear.

"I know, Uncle. But, Laura and I both know Jack doesn't give a…you know what…about her! He just wants to use her. He's nothing but a pervert."

…

Laura came down the stairs, with Midori following after her.

"I'm going to go help Martha." Laura said. Midori nodded, and peered into the living room. Crow had gotten up and was brushing himself off when he saw Midori standing in the doorway.

"Good Morning." She said quietly. Crow nodded in reply.

"You doing good?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head rapidly. Her eyes wandered from side to side.

"I'm going to see what Martha and Laura are doing!" She nervously ran in the direction of the kitchen. Crow smiled. He was glad when he saw her smile, if only for a brief moment, when she blushed.

...

Sidney opened her eyes when Yusei withdrew from her. Her face was very red, and she could feel it. She looked down, a little embarrassed. He was still holding her hand, but gently eased away.

"Yusei…" She said his name again, feeling a little sad now.

"Yusei… There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know about the arranged marriage, if that's what you mean." Yusei told her. He lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Goodwin when we get back. I'm not going to let him make you do this." He folded his hand over hers again. There was a moment of two of silence before there was a knock on the door. Sidney and Yusei let go of each other's hand.

Yusei bid whoever it was to come in. It was Crow.

He stretched and yawned a little. "Martha says breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok…I can…help." She looked back at Yusei.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. He shook his head. Crow could help.

She left to go help Martha set things out for people. Crow helped Yusei to stand up. He got his shirt and jacket on before cautiously walking out the door, with Crow assisting him along the way.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Crow commented.

Everybody came to the table and sat down. They were in the middle of eating breakfast when the wind picked up, and the sound of whirling machines could be heard outside. Laura scarffed down her food and jumped up from the table.

"It must be Shinju, his uncle…and my parents! They must be back with your Duel Runner, Yusei!" Laura grinned. Yusei blinked.

"Oh, you were out…Shinju and Kuro took your Runner back to the shop and fixed it up." Laura explained.

"That was awfully kind of them to do that." Martha commented. Laura excused herself to go greet them, and Sidney followed after her. Yusei eased up to follow after them.

They were a little confused when they say two aircraft parked in front of Crow's Runner and Laura's Jaguar. The first one was the one with her family in it, since she saw her mother waving excitedly. She was disgusted when she saw Jack Atlas emerge from the second one, Lazar trotting behind him.

Laura wanted to punch his lights out, very badly. But restrained herself. She would prove she was above him. Sidney stood on the steps, with Yusei standing beside her. Lazar smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're all still alive."

**To be continued in the next episode. Read it! Review it! If you don't love it, oh well.**

**Be sure to read Coke head's fanfic, too. And my newest fanfic, ****Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons****. So, you know the drill, be here or be square!**


	26. Episode 25: Confrontations

**I apologize for the long wait. Sometimes life happens when you are making other plans. Please give me your sympathy. Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Lazar observed a scowl from Laura and gave her a reluctant expression. Shinju and Kuro slowly emerged from the other aircraft, gently bringing Yusei's Runner down onto the ground. Laura ran over to Shinju and hugged him.

"Thanks for putting up with all of this, Shinju." She squeezed at let go.

Shinju blushed. "Aw, shucks. I'd do anything for my girl, you know that!"

The late morning sun was now hanging over the Satellite, with a slight breath of wind stirring up the dust that blew along the cracked roads and empty walkways. Martha's place seemed like a symbol of hope in the middle of a desert.

Laura turned her head and gave a slight growl when she saw Jack begin to approach Sidney and Yusei. He ignored her as he gave Sidney an almost pitiful expression, clearly intended to be persuasive. He was a couple feet away from them when Lazar spoke to Yusei.

"Have you found the Oracle of Twilight or any information that might lead us to them?" He asked. Yusei nodded.

"We found the person. She's inside. But…"

"Then we should be taking all of you back then, now, shouldn't we?"

Just then, a voice came from inside. "Yusei isn't going anywhere!"

Martha emerged from the house with Crow, Midori, and a couple of kids following behind her. Lazar raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?"

"He was badly injured and had surgery last night. He needs bed rest for the next for days in order to recover properly." Martha told him firmly. Lazar noted the bandages that were visible beneath Yusei's shirt.

"Well, Yusei was the one who came for me with the other guy, and I'm going back…. And there's probably better medical care in New Domino City. Maybe it would be best if we let him go back?" Midori supposed.

Yusei remembered his conversation with Martha earlier that day.

_(Flashback)_

_"It's been rough," Martha said, "Security took our decks and Crime has taken whatever else has even of little value. It's a part of why so many people look up to you, Yusei. People thought you had a chance at getting out of here and starting a normal life. That's why it breaks my heart to see you back here dueling…_

_I just hope you won your little game."_

_"It's not what you think, Martha! There are some people out there who want to destroy our home, you see, there is this group called the Dark Signers…"_

_"Calm Down, Yusei. I believe you. But, why are you trying to take these people on by yourself?" She asked._

_"Because it's my job." _

_Martha sighed as she was slicing an apple. "You'll just never change…your always trying to do things by yourself without any help and wind up in a hospital bed._

_You have friends who would follow you anywhere. After all, a few of them came all the way from New Domino City just to help you and make sure you were ok.. And some even got your Runner after it was all smashed up. _

_And then there's Jack…you two were like brothers once. Whatever happened between the two of you, it's time you both forgave and forgot._

_Life is hard enough…it's even harder without a best friend._

_And if it's true that these Dark Signers want to turn our home into a Parking Lot, then you'll need all the friends you can get…because, mark my words, I'm done bandaging your black and blues." _

_She handed him a couple slices of apple. He thanked her._

_"Also…if you leave before I say you're better, those scars are just the beginning." She warned him._

_(End Flashback)_

"I'm not so sure that would be best for him, Midori." Martha said, "However, if he can get better care, then perhaps it doesn't matter either way."

Jack noticed Martha and his eyes widened. "Martha!"

Sidney giggled a little when Martha got a huge grin on her face. "Why Jackie! You've grown up so much since I last saw you!"

She ran over and squeezed him. His face turned slightly pale blue. Laura and Shinju laughed quietly to themselves as the walked over to stand by Sidney on the opposite side from where Yusei was.

Lazar, in the midst of this reunion, saw Midori standing quietly in the background, with her hand firmly wrapped around Crow's arm. He approached the two of them cautiously. Crow was a bit apprehensive, but Midori found Lazar to be a rather silly looking individual, and had no trouble in talking to him when he asked her questions about her and her powers. He never once mentioned the Dark Signers, which was part of what made it easy. However, her eyes would occasionally drift towards Crow, looking for reassurance. He smiled and held her hand to make her feel better.

In the meantime, Martha let go of Jack, and he took a deep breath to get air back into his system. Laura was still quietly enjoying it.

"Oh, Jack, I remember when you were a boy, you used to run around pretending you were a Prince…could you do your little Prince routine for me? Please?" Martha asked him with a smile.

Laura nudged Sidney. "This is going to be gold."

Shinju pulled out a pocket-sized Digital Camera from inside his pocket from inside his pants pocket, turning the flash off and stepping behind Laura, so he wouldn't be noticed. Laura was still planning her revenge, and thought he could find ways to contribute to it.

Jack kneeled down in a quasi-regal manner. Laura's face started turning red from trying to contain her laughter.

"I bid thee greetings, oh fairest of maidens! May I kiss you hand?" Just as Jack was about to kiss Martha's hand, he saw Shinju with his camera behind Laura, and quickly stood up after a split second peck. Jack quickly stood up and confronted Laura.

Laura had Shinju quickly put away the camera. Neither of them said a word to each other. Nobody could tell really what was going on.

Martha could feel tension in the air and decided things needed to cool down. Midori could also sense it and started walking towards the aircraft, with Crow following behind her.

"Well, we should probably get back to the city as soon as possible." Lazar sighed.

His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Jack agreed to his statement and got back on the craft. Laura and Shinju helped board her car into the other where her parents were. Sidney helped Yusei in when she got on herself, although his Runner had to go in Mr. Shinoda's craft.

Lazar allowed Laura to ride with Jack, Yusei, Sidney, Mina, Midori and himself in the craft the Security pilot flew. However, before they left, Midori opened the window and blew a kiss out to Crow.

"I'll be back soon, Crow!" She called to him. Crow's face turned bright red as he waved to her. The two air vehicles lifted off and started to fly back towards the city.

Martha looked at Crow as she saw him still waving, his face still flushed red.

"You must really like that girl, don't you, Crow?"

He blinked rapidly. "Well, it's sort of like this…she went through a lot and…oh heck. I do like her a lot. She's really a sweet girl…I hope she does come back soon…"

…

Meanwhile, Yusei sat across from Jack in the mundane aircraft. Sidney sat in the back, with Laura beside her. Lazar sat at the front next to the pilot. Jack glanced over at Laura while she gave him a dirty look. Sidney had her head down as she was in deep thought. Yusei's gave was focused on the Satellite as it grew smaller behind them.

Just as everything seemed to grow quiet, Jack smirked at Laura.

"I'm impressed with the maneuver you and your boyfriend tried to pull on me. However, it will take a lot more than blackmail to persuade me to change my mind about anything." Mina was sitting not to far away when she perked up. She could start to feel tension rising in the air.

Jack then looked at Yusei as he allowed himself to lean slightly towards Sidney.

"Yusei, I suppose since you were in the Satellite that you missed the big news about me and Sidney…"

Sidney perked up and tried to inch closer to Laura. Her friend gave Jack a warning glare. Yusei's expression was calm, almost blank looking.

"Jack, there's more to this than Goodwin is telling you or anyone else." Lazar heard this and began to feel anxious. Yusei continued.

"Goodwin shouldn't be forcing either you or Sidney to be doing this."

Jack hid a cocky smile. "You're still quite dense there."

Yusei remembered the expression Jack had when he saw them at the Honors Dinner on television at Crow's place. He had almost forgotten it. The look on his face had told Yusei that Jack knew at least something about the arranged marriage before Sidney or anyone else did.

"I wanted it…I agreed to it, Yusei. Some people are just not quite comfortable with the idea just yet." Laura scowled when Jack said this. Mina had a sad look on her face as she sat behind Lazar and looked back at Jack. Sidney felt Jack now lightly grasping her hand and pulled her hand back into her lap.

"Think of it as a trade off, Yusei. You get to keep the title and be the hero. But, I get the girl as compensation. Consider any score between us settled."

"Sidney isn't some trophy or a bargaining chip, Jack." Laura hissed.

"We were already even when I defeated you at the Fortune Cup. Sidney has nothing to do with what's between me and you. If you really care, than you would leave it that way. We need to forgive and forget and move on if all of us are going to take on the Dark Signers as a team." Yusei was to the point. Laura nodded approvingly, and poked Sidney gently, encouraging her to speak up.

Jack said nothing, but gave Sidney an intimidating expression.

"Leave her alone, Jack." Laura warned him.

Just then, Lazar's cell phone rang. It was Goodwin.

"Has the mission been successful?" He asked Lazar.

"Yes, Yusei was injured and needs to be on bed rest a few days, but other than that everything has gone as planned. The Oracle of Twilight is in our possession and the Star Princess has returned safely from the Satellite." Lazar reported.

"Good. I was concerned when I found her missing last night. But, I figured she had gone off to the Satellite with you and Jack. I was relieved when you confirmed my suspicions." He replied. Lazar could here a soft voice in the background.

"Is Cassandra with you, Mr. Goodwin? Is she doing alright?"

"She's fine." Said Goodwin, "Anyways, I want you to put me up on video screen; I want to address everyone."

Lazar connected his phone to a socket which lit up the video screen hanging where the group was sitting. Goodwin was now in his office, with Cassandra hovering in the background with a curious expression.

"I am glad all of you have returned, and I wish to bid a warm welcome to our newest member, the Oracle of Twilight."

Midori shot up and stare blankly at the screen, her gaze fixated on Cassandra. The fifteen year old's face twisted into an expression of sorrow and sympathy.

"I guess many of us here have our share of heavy memories." Her soft, timid voice seemed somewhat distant. Cassandra approached the screen behind Goodwin.

"Who are you?" She asked Midori curiously. Midori seemed to be in one of her blackouts, but her eyes seemed less dulled and she seemed more aware of what she was saying, despite being distant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Midori. You must be the Singer I saw on TV not too long ago…you have a really lovely voice."

"Thank you." Cassandra said. She peered in to see Midori's bandages.

"Is she ok, Mr. Goodwin?"

"I suppose there was more damage than just Yusei's injuries." Goodwin closed his eyes as if in pensive thought.

"No, theses are…from something else." Midori sat down and leaned against her seat. Cassandra gave her a sympathetic look.

Jack sat in the background, with nothing to say until Yusei stood and gave Goodwin a defiant expression.

"Is something wrong, Yusei?" Goodwin asked, somewhat unsuprised.

"We need to talk, Goodwin!"

"I see. Why don't you come by my office after the carrier lands and we can talk then. As for now, I wish not to cause a disturbance."

Jack stood up. "If this is about Sidney, why don't we settle this right here and now? Or… are you afraid?"

"That's enough, Jack," Goodwin scolded him; "This will be just between me and Yusei, and ONLY me and Yusei. This is regardless of the subject matter."

Jack sat back down. Laura smirked.

"You know, I'm still here. Why can't I say anything about this?" Sidney chimed in, feeling somewhat anxious. Goodwin nodded.

"Of course. I had a feeling you would wish to speak with me. Why don't you wait until you get home and change into some different clothes? Your dress is in need of repair, anyway."

Sidney crossed her arms. "No. I want to say something now. I want you to call this whole thing off."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This is for your own good, Sidney. This is for your protection. We can't afford to have the Dark Signers capture, kill you, or defeat you in a Shadow Duel." Goodwin stated.

"How is this protecting me? It's only been a day and it's already making my life…"Before she could continued a gust a wind blew and distorted the connection for a second or two. Suddenly, Lazar looked out the window and gawked at two giant purple glowing figures in the shape of a hummingbird and a lizard.

"Dark Signs? In New Domino City? But I thought the Dark Signers were only in the Satellite!" Lazar gasped. Goodwin sighed.

"The army of shadows must be recruiting more members. And from the looks of it, they have found two."

In a split second or two, the marks vanished from the sky in a flash of lavender light. They seemed to shoot down into the city, like lightening rushing down a lightening rod. It was as if they were being drawn to their new masters, whoever they were.

Sidney's marks started glowing for a brief moment, which triggered Jack and Yusei's marks to glow. But, they soon dimmed as the energy from the Dark Signs was diminished.

"This isn't good." Laura said.

"Yusei…I will see you shortly." Goodwin said. Cassandra tried to catch Sidney's gaze, and for a moment Sidney noticed her and started to raise her hand to wave at her. Laura remembered that the singer was there rushed over to ask for an autograph.

"You are so awesome! My name is Laura… Ummm….would you be bothered now if I asked you for an autograph, Cassandra?"

Cassandra laughed a little a Laura's enthusiasm. But, before she could say anything, Goodwin bid them farewell and hung up on them. Laura hung her head, disappointed that she was so close, and yet so far away from getting Cassandra's autograph. But, at least she had something to tell her boyfriend when she got off, she thought.

Sidney put her hand only to find Jack standing right behind her. Before she could yelp to get everyone's attention, he breathed in her ear, trying to feel his way up her waist and wrap himself around her, purposely to intimidate her and to make Yusei jealous, should he happen to look around. Sidney started whimpering.

Yusei heard her and turned around and saw Jack. Yusei gave him a scolding look and mouthed his name warningly. Jack looked at him, unimpressed. He backed up and returned to his seat. It wasn't the reaction he wanted, but it sufficed.

Sidney sat by Yusei for the short distance left back to New Domino, with Midori on her other side, and Laura sitting next to Jack, and Mina at the end still by Lazar and the pilot.

Mina hadn't seen what had happened. But, she was frustrated with Jack. She hoped if anyone could convince Goodwin to change his mind about Jack and Sidney, Yusei could do it. She cared too much about Jack to let him have what he wanted at the expense of having to hurt somebody else.

**Wow…I'm finally moving on. This is good. Anyways, be sure to tune in for the next installment of this fanfiction. Tell everyone you know to read it, and the fanfictions by Coke Head, my good friend who illustrates for me. Be there or be square. Reviews are love, so please review! :D**


	27. Episode 26: Danger Zone Pt1

**Well, it might have taken less time than I expected for this episode to get up. I can't do that for every episode, but, be thankful that this one is now here for you to read and review. ^_^**

Kiryu rode across the empty landscape as he searched for any sign of Midori or Signers. He had been traveling for hours, not being able to feel her energy. As the hours past by, he longed even more to sense her presence, and to feel her fear of him.

"Where have you gone to, little mouse?" He muttered to himself. Kiryu remembered that she had been with Yusei and Crow. He saw the aircrafts hovering over the Satellite two hours earlier. The Dark Signer slammed on his brakes and cursed, frustrated that he didn't figure out earlier that she was no longer in the Satellite at all.

Then a thought occurred to him. His lips curled into a smile.

"She'll be back. After all, her dear grandpa is still missing." He laughed to himself. Not even he knew where Etsuo Tsukino was. The old man, despite his normal passive nature, was a tough fighter, as he had been a biker in his youth. He managed to escape from them and avoid being absorbed as a part of the power source for the Earthbound Immortals.

Midori, however, had no idea. Kiryu discovered he could use this to his advantage, and rode back towards the underground, where Demak was carefully minding things in Rudger's absence. In his mind, he wouldn't have to worry about tasting her flesh again.

…

Meanwhile, Blister had arrived at Martha's and was helping around and assisting in taking care of the kids. Crow was sitting by his Runner, surrounded by children as he regaled them with stories of his days as a little kid and urban legends passed from person to person in the Satellite.

Martha had just come outside to call everyone in when she saw a figured limping towards the house. Blister was inside, looking after the older kids who were helping out with household tasks.

The figure was strongly built, very tall and sturdy looking, like a big hulk. As it got closer, Crow turned around and saw it was a person. A few small faces perked up and watched from behind his Runner. Martha walked out towards the person.

When the two were close enough to get a good look at each other, her eyes widened and some of the children gasped.

The man seemed that he was in his mid to late sixties, standing just barely over six and a half feet. He had had thick cloud-gray hair with lighter gray sideburns that was tied back into a shoulder length ponytail, and he had a big furry mustache. His face was somewhat gaunt as he looked tired.

The stranger had thick eyebrows and his forest green eyes were covered by a set of ordinary glasses. He wore a black leather trench coat over his blue-violet shirt that possessed the kanji for "Strength" in gold printing, and a pair of worn black denim pants.

Many of the children popped back down when they saw him coming, as he looked truly fearsome from their perspective. But, a couple noticed him limping, and that he had made a makeshift bandage around his ankle.

He opened his mouth, and the children were surprised that he had a very pleasant, but powerful bass voice.

"Pardon me, ma'am. Do you know where I can see a doctor?"

Martha nodded. "Dr. Schmidt is inside. May I ask what happened?"

"Ma'am, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied courteously.

One of the kids ran over and stood behind Martha as he peered up at the man.

"Were you in a big fight mister?" He asked.  
The man kneeled down and grinned at the little kid, his mustache seeming to curl with his smile. The kid backed up a little, slightly intimidated.

"Well, kid, I may look bog and scary, but I don't get into any tussles unless it's in self-defense or I'm protecting someone else. I was running away from some scary people and sprained my ankle real good."

The kid smiled. "Ok. The doctor can get you some real bandages and some ice for that." The kid walked off. The man gave a big belly-laugh.

"Boy, I sure hope he can! Because it sure hurts like the burning blazes!"

"You seem to be taking it rather well." Martha remarked.

"I'm the kind of guy who can roll with the punches." He was still grinning.

Crow approached it, curious about this strange man.

"So, you got a name, or do we have to call you 'the stranger'?" Some of the kids laughed, remembering a story Crow had told about the man who started building the bridge between New Domino and the Satellite. They had called him 'the stranger' since his name had been forgotten. And, the story was often referred to as 'the bridge to nowhere' since the real bridge was never finished.

The man laughed, as he also seemed to be familiar with the story.

"Good one. No, I can't take credit for that. I just plant flowers 'n' trees and make the Satellite look nice is all." He squinted at Crow, and gave him a look of approval.

"The name is Tsukino. Etsuo Tsukino."

Crow's jaw dropped as he recognized the last name.

"Are you Midori's grandpa!?" He asked excitedly. Etsuo's eyes narrowed, he leaned down and stared Crow straight in the eyes. He looked cold and serious.

"You know my grandbaby? Did she also escape those wang-doodled hooligans?" Some of the children laughed at the use of his words, even though everyone knew was being completely serious.

Crow hung his head. "She did, but…"

Etuso perked up. "Oh, thank the Lord! I thought those scumbags were keeping her locked up, which is why I let them take me in the first place. I escaped because I heard they were going out to search for her. May I see her?"

"Ummm…well…she's not exactly here." Etsuo picked up Crow by the collar and shook him, but not too hard.

"Then where is she!?"

"Mr. Tsukino, you're granddaughter is in New Domino City." Martha put a hand on his arm. He set Crow down and balled his fists.

"It must have been that crafty fat-cat Sayer from the Arcadia Movement! He's come to our door once every six months to ask for her. I've never let them take her…I never even told her about the visits, except the one time she was there when she was eleven years old…

I figured he'd pull something like this."

"No, Mr. Goodwin has taken her under his protection…if you can call it that." Martha explained, trying to calm him down. He did take a deep breath, but he was still seething with rage.

"Well, that's even worse now, isn't it? I've got an even fatter cat with Midori in his claws. What have I done to deserve this? Argh!" He breathed slowly, trying to ease himself and keep a level head.

Crow's eyes widened. "You don't need to worry. I've got friends who are there. There are others that Goodwin has…taken into custody. I know she'll be fine as long as their around…I know it!"

Etsuo's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Say… you look an awful lot like one of the guys that was apart of that group years ago…Team Satisfaction, I think it was called."

Crow gulped. Etsuo chuckled.

"No need to get your underwear in a knot! I was a supporter until your leader decided to go A.W.O.L. and declare an all-out war with Sector Security…that was just plain stupidity right there. I can't blame the whole group if only one person screwed it up." Etsuo explained himself. Crow sighed with relief. But, he couldn't help but feeling somewhat bad since Kiryu had been his friend…and Etuso would probably find out what he did to Midori, too.

"Well, he's back, and he's one of the Dark Signers. In case you didn't already know that." Crow told him. Etsuo nodded.

"I did in fact see him a couple of times. It turned my stomach." He admitted, "Anyways, it's good to know that Midori is safe with your friends...I suppose I can trust you. But, don't think this means I don't have my eye on you, …ummm…"

"Crow. My name is Crow."

Etsuo shook his hand. Martha smiled. He bowed gentlemanly to her, while biting his lip in pain from his ankle.

"I never got YOUR name, Ma'am." He said.

"I'm Martha, I run the orphanage here. Anyways, you should go in and have Doctor Schmidt look at that."

"I reckon I will… thank you Martha." Etsuo walked inside with a few curious children following behind him. He laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

…

The aircrafts landed on a landing pad not too far from Goodwin's office. Sidney helped Yusei off as Shinju and Kuro unloaded his Runner. Laura's parents unloaded her car before taking off to bring their craft back to the science building where it came from.

Jack's Runner was waiting for him, and he didn't bother to stay around long as he quickly took off. Mina rode in the same direction in her Jeep, with Lazar in tow, whom she was dropping off at Goodwin's office.

"I can bring your Runner into the shop. It'll be safe there until you get better." Shinju offered. Yusei paused.

"You really don't need to…"

"Hey, we owe you one. And besides, a little help never hurt anyone." Shinju said coolly. Laura giggled as she let Sidney sit in the back of the car with Yusei and Midori sat in the passenger's seat. Kuro had taken a ride with Laura's parents.

Shinju got into Yusei's Runner and rode off in the direction of the shop before Laura finally took off with the rest.

"So…where are we going, exactly?" Sidney asked.

"Goodwin's office first. Yusei is going to talk to him, in case you don't remember." Laura tittered. Midori blinked, somewhat confused.

"I'm not that forgetful." Sidney said defensively.

"Calm down. You know I didn't mean it that way." Laura reassured her,

"Anyways, I'm going to drop off Midori at the safe house where everyone else is after this. I thought we'd stop by and say hey to everyone before I took you home, to Goodwin's, I mean."

Sidney looked down. She didn't want to back there after what she went through in the past twenty-four hours. But, she needed to change, and thought she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

It was only about five minutes or so before Yusei pulled up at the skyscraper where Goodwin's office was. Sidney helped Yusei get out, but as he got onto the sidewalk he reassured her that he'd be ok the rest of the way.

"They have elevators. I think I'll manage."

"But what if security won't let you in?" Sidney asked worriedly.

Yusei saw a woman at the reception counter who seemed to recognize him when she looked up. Sidney cocked her head, unsure what to make out of it.

"I get the feeling that he's willing to see me."

Sidney nodded and gave him a stern look. He laughed.

"It's ok." He said. She gave him a skeptical look. He responded by putting his hand over her head. Her face flushed pink. He managed to make her smile as she wrapped her hand over his and removed it from her head slowly.

"I'll see you later, then." She told him hopefully. He nodded before walking inside. She got back in the car, but as she looked back she could see him gently waving at her, which made her giggle.

"Ah! This is even better than what I was planning to do."

Sidney leaned over in the backseat as the Jaguar started up and they began driving away. Midori sat quietly, rummaging through her thoughts.

"What were you planning to do exactly?"

"Oh… you know Sid…I was thinking of something along the lines of turning Jack into a girl with a pair of scissors…or maybe locking him in an empty room and just leaving him there...you know…revenge!!!"

"You seem to be somewhat violent." Midori commented.

"Oh no, I just like to talk like I'm violent. It helps me get my feelings out there, you know?" Laura grinned.

"Laura, what is the word about kidnapping?" Sidney asked with whimsy in her tone. Laura giggled.

"It's illegal and just plain rude." Laura sighed jokingly in a hill-billy accent.

"Inside joke." Sidney explained to Midori. She nodded.

"My grandpa and I had a ton of them. I totally get it."

"It's from the 6th grade. I pranked a kid at school by pretending to be a hobo kidnapping his stuffed animal and asking for a ransom." Laura explained.

"Why'd you do that?" Midori asked.

"The kid's name was Sasuke and he took Sidney's lunch money…and mine. And he was convinced he was a demon ninja. I had to knock some sense into that kid, seriously." Laura smiled. Sidney didn't remember it quite that way, but it was true that even though Sidney was often bullied more than other kids at school, Laura had her share of it as well. Midori couldn't help but laugh at Laura's story. She had actually told it on purpose to try and life Midori's spirits.

They got to the safe house, and when they got inside, everyone was sitting around the dining room table with worried looks. Tanner was upstairs in his room contacting Blister, but there was Leo, Luna, Yanagi, Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin. But, Sidney and Laura had the feeling that someone was missing.

"Does anyone know where Aki went?" Sidney asked.

"She just vanished off the face of the earth!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Luna shook her head. Everyone looked at her, since she had a look on her face that said she did know. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Akiza told me that she was going back to the Arcadia Movement to check on Sayer. I was going to come with because she said if she brought me and Leo pretending to be trying to recruit me, he might not get mad at her for leaving.

She said my powers could be considered Psychic, and Sayer had me on file and had taken an interest in a while ago, but was more intrigued after what happened in my duel against Professor Frank in the Fortune Cup.

But, then we saw these freaky lights in the sky and our marks started glowing. She told me it might not be safe for me and Leo to come. So, she went by herself. It hasn't been an hour yet, but I'm worried."

Midori perked up. "Maybe Sidney and I could check and make sure she's ok. After all, Sidney's the Star Princess and I'm a psychic, so we might be welcomed there…" Before Midori could continue, Laura got a worried look on her face.

"Oh no…Sidney, remember what Sayer said after we rescued you from being kidnapped by him? He said you signed your own death warrant! It means if you go back or if he comes after you again…he'll most likely… try to kill you!"

Midori gasped. "Oh…I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I never got a chance to see into your recent past that much. I promise…"

"You don't need to apologize, Midori." Sidney assured her.

"Well, they have nothing against me. Maybe I can still go." Midori offered.

"Do you think you can do it? I'm not sure you're up to this. And, you don't really know any of the other signers that well." Sidney supposed. But, then a thought occurred to her.

"You know what? It doesn't matter if they've put a bounty on my head. You shouldn't go alone Midori, especially if there are Dark Signers running around loose." Sidney declared.

"…Ok then. But, you should probably change." Laura told her.

Sidney sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Just promise you'll all come back ok." Yanagi made them promise.

"Don't worry, I'll be with them. After all…I'm technically an adult here." She grinned. Everyone shook there heads.

"Will you be ok, Luna?" Midori asked, seeing Luna lost deep in worrisome thought. Luna looked up and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. My mind is just really busy is all."

So, Midori got back in the car with Sidney and Laura as they made a quick stop at Goodwin's house for Sidney to drop off her dress so it could be taken to be repaired, and she could change into a fresh set of clothes before heading off to search for Akiza.

**Ok. So…just when things seemed to be quieting down, it starts to get louder again. You know the drill. Also, a note to people whom I have promised to read and review their work: I will get to it, I promise. See you back here for episode 27. Be there or be square! Have a nice day.**


	28. Episode 27: Danger Zone Pt2

**Here it comes, another episode, ready for action! You know the drill. Also, did anyone get the reference I made to Naruto in the last episode? I know Naruto is really popular so I put that in for snits and giggles.**

Goodwin sat in his office chair, conversing with Cassandra, who sat across from him. She was about to ask him a question when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Yusei." He said, already knowing who it was.

Yusei walked in carefully, since he was still in fragile condition after his duel with Kiryu. Cassandra stood up, expecting Goodwin to send her out.

"It won't be long Cassandra. You can wait outside." He told her. Cassandra nodded politely and walked out of the room as Yusei took the seat where she had been sitting. As she exited and closed the door behind her, she put her ear to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Am I safe to assume that this is about the arrangement I have made for Sidney to marry Jack?" Goodwin inquired, suspecting Yusei's response.

"If you really intended to protect Sidney, why did you do it?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin laughed. "You don't seem to understand the concept of 'keeping up appearances', Yusei. Sidney needs one of the Signers to look after her, and it would look odd to have someone following her around as a bodyguard, and it would seem strange to demote Jack to such a position. Besides, Jack has taken quite taken with her, I've been told. So, the idea of a marriage makes sense, doesn't it? It's a perfect disguise."

"If that's what you think of it, than I'm completely convinced this will go nowhere. Sidney isn't safe with Jack. Do you have any idea how he's been treating her?" Yusei voiced was laced with anger. On the other side of the door, Cassandra's eyes widened. Goodwin sighed.

"If the Dark Signers capture her, they'll do worse things than anything Jack might be doing…and trust me, Yusei, if there are Dark Signers in New Domino City…I can be certain at least one of them is being sent to hunt her down…Tell me, Yusei…what's your business in all of this? Why does it matter to you?"

Yusei restrained himself from losing his grip.

"Jack treats Sidney like she somehow belongs to him. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants to her and it doesn't matter what Sidney or anyone else thinks about it. Nobody should have that kind of power. It's abusive and it's hurtful."

"I can't change the way Jack expresses his passions…" Goodwin trailed off as another thought occurred to him.

"Do you think you'd make a better guardian for Sidney than Jack? Because I seriously doubt you can do anything of the sort until your injuries have healed."

"I'll do what I have to. Sidney and the rest of us are in this together…I don't want anything to happen to any of them. But it's more than just having someone to keep her safe. She needs to feel safe with that person…and I know she doesn't feel that way about Jack." Yusei explained contemptuously.

"You mean she doesn't love him? Do you think it matters how she FEELS? Do you think I have time to care about some teenage girl's feelings when I'm in a war…"

"Of course it matters! It always matters how someone feels, even if it won't change anything…" Yusei's voice started to get soft, almost heartfelt.

"You can't force a person to do something that hurts them…"

Goodwin's eyebrow rose as he made a realization.

"I think I understand. You're smitten with Sidney, aren't you?"

Yusei said nothing, as he was unsure about how to respond. Cassandra's heart beat fast as she wondered what was going to happen.

"I…I care about her! …I don't want her to be hurt or miserable." The words came out slowly and decisively.

"I see…" Goodwin closed his eyes, and there was a long silence before either of them spoke. Finally, Goodwin looked up at Yusei with a serious face. Perhaps there was a way he could use this to his advantage.

"If you can prove to me that you would be a better guardian than Jack, then I will not force Sidney to marry Jack. However, there is a catch…"

Just as he was about to tell Yusei his proposition, the darkened sky began to glow again with the faint aura of the Dark Signers as the hummingbird and lizard symbols reappeared over the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Yusei's mark began glowing intensely. An image of Akiza appeared in his mind, along with a brief image of Sidney.

"It's Akiza! She's a in a Shadow Duel…I can feel it. But…I can sense someone else. Sidney's nearby… but what's she doing there!?"

"Well, looks like you're starting here. You'd better get going Yusei." Goodwin smirked. Yusei got up and walked to the door.

Cassandra could hear footsteps and stepped back to protect herself from being suspected by Goodwin of her eavesdropping. However, just as she stepped back, she turned around to see Lazar and Mina coming up the hall.

The knobbed turned and Yusei walked out.

"I need to get to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters."

"We saw the lights, too. But…why do you need to…?" Lazar was cut off by Yusei's interruption.

"Akiza is in a Shadow Duel and Sidney is nearby. I have to go and make sure they're ok…" He said, but remembered his Runner was back at the auto shop. Cassandra had a worried look on her face as she looked out the window at the signs.

"I can give you a ride." Mina offered. She was there when Yusei confronted Goodwin on the aircraft and had the feeling that Jack and Sidney's engagement wouldn't be in place for much longer.

Cassandra tried to speak when Lazar ushered her away.

"Goodwin called me on my why here and wishes that I take you home."

"Wait Lazar…" Cassandra looked back out the window and back at Yusei and Mina as they were leaving. The person who had sent the Shadow Drone would be coming for her again, as he had promised to her in a dream not long before.

"Let's go." Yusei nodded to Mina as he followed her down the hall and to the elevators. All he could hope for now was that things wouldn't go from bad to worse until he got there.

…

Demak piloted the black helicopter as Kiryu and Rudger sat across from each other. Rudger looked out the window, as if he was impatient.

"I'm glad the two of you agreed to come with me. After I received word that two Dark Signers had been recruited, I knew that I would have to make adjustments to my plan." He said. Demak looked ahead to keep focus, but spoke freely.

"What's so special about this Cassandra that you keep trying to capture, Rudger?"

Rudger gave him a sharp look. "It's not yet a matter that should be of concern to either of you."

"…And you asked me to leave my Runner back in the Satellite. The Oracle of Twilight is IN New Domino City; I could have a chance to go after her!" Kiryu smirked.

"It's not a good time. Here, the Oracle will be more heavily protected. And don't forget that we have the Star Princess to deal with." He warned Kiryu.

Everyone was silent.

"If we can capture her as well, I suppose she wouldn't be much of a problem now, would she?" Kiryu remarked.

"Everything has its place and time, Kiryu. We will indeed snatch the Princess from underneath them, but only when the moment is right. I have a sense that moment won't be too long from now… All I can ask is that you all have patience."

…

Sidney had quickly changed into her purple tank top and gray skirt as well as her gray short sleeved jacket, as the air began to cool as a light eerie fog swept over the streets. As they sped off down the rode, the occasionally saw lines of blazing violet flames creating a barrier around the city in the shape of the signs that hung in the air like ominous clouds.

As they got closer to the building, Sidney's marks glowed and intensified. Midori felt the dark power overwhelming her senses as her head started to ache.

"It's ok you guys, just hang in there." Laura said as she made a narrow turn down a side street since the main road was blocked. They twisted and turned and swirled around to navigate to the building, almost as if trapped in a maze due to the obstacle of the burning otherworldly fire.

It was about a half hour before they reached the building. Each of them proceeded to hop out of the car when, suddenly, a strange object appeared in the sky, hanging over the city. It looked almost like a seashell amulet, pulsing like a beating heart with dark violet veins.

"Oh no! I think an Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned!" Sidney exclaimed as they beat on the front door, which was locked now that evening was upon the city. Midori stepped back.

"There's got to be another way in!" Midori cried. Sidney got an idea in her head as the pain from her marks intensified, signaling the coming of the Earthbound Immortal.

She whipped out a card. "Gladiator Beast Andal! Break this door down!"

The huge black, purple armored bear appeared before them and roared as it grabbed the door with its mighty claws and ripped it open, and allowed the three girls to run inside before disappearing back into its card.

As Midori looked back, she could see people in the distance disappearing into orbs of light that were drawn to the object in the sky.

The reception desk was deserted and the decorated red and gold staircase seemed go upward a long ways. Chandeliers hung in various places, still illuminating the place. They could all hear two people exchanging dialogue several floors above them as the orbs of light out side the window transformed into streams as they wrapped around the object and a dark mist formed on the ground outside.

"How are we going to get up there!? We'll be exhausted by the time we reach Akiza!" Laura gasped.

Midori got an idea. "Sidney, you can summon a monster that flies and we can fly up there! After all, isn't that one of your powers?"

Laura smiled. "Yeah! Summon Tiger Dragon! Or any of your other dragons …Just like back when Sayer kidnapped you! Of course…you can fly there yourself…"

"She can? Is that apart of her Star Princess power, too?" Midori blanked out for a bit before shaking her head. Sidney's wing and foreclaw marks started glowing more brightly as she floated up into the air. She pulled a card from her deck.

"Lunar Solstice Dragon! Give my friends a lift!"

A massive, ivory scaled Oriental dragon appeared in the lobby, with a blood red belly, feline-like midnight black eyes, red whiskers and long crimson horns. The dragon also bore a blue orb-shaped jewel on its forehead. Laura gasped as she and Midori pulled themselves onto the dragon.

"Wow…your Synchro monster is so big in real life…probably just like the other dragons…they looked pretty big even on TV, Sid!"

They held on tight as the dragon flew up several floors like an arrow shooting upwards, with Sidney floating close to it, trying to keep up.

A tremor radiated through the building, causing everyone to shake for a brief moment and fly past the two people engaged in a duel in the hallway around the staircase. The floor they were on seemed to be transformed into a coliseum, which they supposed was caused by a Field Spell of some sort.

The person on the left was Akiza, and things didn't seem to be going so well. However, her Black Rose Dragon stood on the field, its eyes blazing with furry. Akiza seemed to have a cut on her arm as well. Assuming it was a Shadow Duel, Sidney supposed, it was caused from an attack from her opponent. The other duelist had a monster largely resembling a green Medusa that hissed at Black Rose Dragon.

Lunar Solstice Dragon floated back down to hover next to Sidney, with Midori and Laura in tow. Sidney stared blankly at Akiza's opponent, completely dumbfounded when she recognized who it was.

It was Misty Treadwell, the supermodel who had spoken with herself and the young journalist, Carly at the New Domino Honors dinner. She still had the same stylish raven hair, and the emerald teardrop headpiece hanging on her forehead. But, her serene eyes were now blackened like Kiryu's had been back in the Satellite, and glowed an intensely neon around the irises. Blood-colored markings resembling lizard claws seemed to be tattooed on her face beneath her eyes, almost like Indian war paint. Her outfit consisted with a black robe with a green pattern trimming covering a similarly designed dress that she wore with a white skirt visible underneath the dress.

"Wait just a darn minute! That looks like the supermodel, Misty Treadwell!" Laura exclaimed. Misty turned her head. Her eyes were full of rage, but her face seemed as calm and serene as it always had been.

Akiza looked around too and was shocked when she saw the three girls. Lunar Solstice Dragon allowed Midori and Laura to slide off onto the opposite side of the staircase before disappearing into Sidney's deck. Sidney came to land beside them as Akiza and Misty stared at them from afar.

Misty sighed. "Sidney Clay-Jacques…you are the Star Princess! I guess my hunch was right after all. I sensed your power the night I saw you at the New Domino Honors. It's a shame you had to be one of them."

"Misty? But how?"

"I was chosen by the Immortals when I was close to death. In return for aiding their cause and becoming a Dark Signer, I get to stick around in this world. You see, they chose people who have unfinished business here. And mine is finding out what happened to my brother!"

Akiza shook her head. "For the last time! I don't know what happened!"

"You can deny all you want, Black Rose, but I know you had something to do with it, because all he could talk about before he left was YOU…" Misty pointed her finger accusingly before looking up. A faint smile ran across her face as a shout came from upstairs.

"Look's like your friend Sayer is about to lose his duel…Now, you shall lose as well, say hello to my Earthbound Immortal!"

There was another terrible tremor. Everyone looked around, but couldn't see anything. Akiza stood confidently as she scanned around for the monster.

"Where is your Earthbound Immortal? You just summoned it, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did, Black Rose. But, it is nothing like you've seen before. Just turn around and look out the window if you don't believe me."

Akiza turned around to face a nearby window, and saw a huge, green and black eye staring at her from the other side. She gasped in horror. Midori nearly fainted as her eyes grew distant. She saw a vision of the monster standing outside.

"It looks like a giant black reptile…like a lizard, with a weird green pattern all over its body…and it's almost as tall as this building!" Midori's short red hair seemed to stand up on end. Her sea green eyes widened as the creature took a deep breath that seemed more like a gust of wind. Laura's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Sidney was also frightened, but after seeing the Immortal Yusei fought against, she was as nearly taken aback. Suddenly, her marks started pulsing, and a bad feeling rose up inside of her.

"Oh man, there's another one coming…"

"Yes. My friend upstairs is dueling Sayer, and she is also a Dark Signer. She just joined us. But, I have a feeling she will win one for our side." Misty explained. Sidney got an eerie feeling. Would the new Dark Signer be someone she recognized as well?

Suddenly, light started flashing on the other side of the building as a loud screech boomed through the room. A black could of mist formed, and out of that mist, a black, bird-like creature with an orange pattern covering its body emerged. It seemed just as massive as the lizard.

"The hummingbird…" Sidney leaned against the rail in awe.

"Girl, how is that a hummingbird!? That looks more like a huge Pterodactyl than some little bird!" Laura grabbed Midori's hand as her body started shaking.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Laura exclaimed.

"No! We're not leaving without Akiza!" Sidney objected.

Akiza couldn't help but smile at her determination, even though she knew it was probably wiser for Sidney to listen to Laura.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. Sidney looked out the window to see the orange-marked creature had stabbed its beak into the side of the building. A loud scream came from upstairs and Akiza cried as she saw pieces of ceiling and light fixtures beginning to come down from above. A thick purple fog formed at the ground floor as a figure descended downward with the falling debris.

"Sayer!!!"

**To be continued in Episode twenty-eight. Wow…has it really been that many episodes? Anyways, please continue to submit reviews, because I truly appreciate it. See you next time! Be here or be square!**


	29. Episode 28: Danger Zone Pt3

**Yet another Episode has come your way…Please enjoy it. And Review it while you are enjoying it. So… have a nice day!**

Sayer was unconscious as he fell into the thick cloud of darkness below. Instantly, the darkness vanished, taking him with it. Akiza cried out.

"NO! Sayer!" But it was no use. Debris still fell from above as the building began rattling. Misty smirked as she began to walk away.

"It looks like we'll have to finish our duel another time, Black Rose." Misty retracted her Duel Disk before darting off down a corridor. Sidney resummoned her Lunar Solstice Dragon to allow Laura and Midori to escape.

"I'm going to get Aki out of here! I'll meet you on the outside!" Before they could say a word, the dragon scooped them up and took off, smashing through the wall into the night sky. As the dragon flew so that it was a safe distance from the building, Laura started to feel panicky. Midori tried to comfort her.

"It'll be ok, Laura."

"OK? OK!?! Nothing is going to be ok until I know my best friend is safe!" Laura took a deep breath and composed herself. As she looked down, she could see a white jeep coming up the road, with a red light emitting from it.

"It's Yusei! I can sense him…and someone else!" Midori pointed excitedly. The dragon muffled as it floated quietly. Laura sighed.

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope nobody gets squished in there."

In the meantime, a chandelier fell and smashed on the ground below and Sidney managed to get herself in the air again. The shaking made her floating awkward as she reached out to Akiza, who was holding on to a rail.

"Aki! Give me your hand!"

Just then, Akiza's eyes widened and she grabbed Sidney and pulled her out of the way of a mass of stone. She gave Sidney an almost scolding expression.

"You shouldn't have come." She said.

"Well, I'm here now. So, what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand?"

Akiza nodded as they swiftly bolted for an open spot. Sidney started to pull a card from her deck when Akiza slapped a card onto her Duel Disk.

"Black Rose Dragon! Take us away from here!" She called. Her dragon emerged in a shower of fire and flower petals. She hopped on the dragon's back and pulled Sidney up after her. The dragon breathed hot flames at one of the walls and used its long black tentacles to smash through and the wall.

They seemed to be on the safe side as they could see Luna Solstice Dragon bringing Midori and Laura in for a landing when all of a sudden; a giant claw struck Black Rose Dragon. The creature roared in pain as Akiza and Sidney were knocked off and sent falling. Sidney swerved around to see Misty's Earthbound Immortal making an attempt to attack as it was being sucked back into the ground by an eerie green light.

The other creature had already faded away as a faint orange glow could be seen across the way, slowly disappearing into the darkness. Sidney looked back to see Akiza falling side by side with her, and called to her. Unfortunately, the blow made to her dragon by the Immortal had been so great that she was knocked unconscious before being thrown from her dragon. She noticed the dragon was gone and tried to call back her own monster, only to find it had also disappeared. She swiped the card from her deck and summon it again, but nothing happened. As long as Akiza was out cold, she couldn't use the abilities that the Foreclaw mark granted her. But, she was not about to plummet to her doom, and neither was Akiza.

She saw her marks were still glowing and put her feet out, and concentrated very hard. After a second she was able to stop falling, as the ability of the Wings mark still worked, since Jack Atlas was safe and had no injuries whatsoever.

Once she became balanced and was floating in the air, she looked down to see Akiza halfway between her and the ground. She focused all her attention on Akiza's position and called out to her as she shot down.

"AKIZA!!!"

She swooped under her and tried to put Akiza on her back, hoping to piggyback her as she would float down to safety. But, she forgot to take into consideration that Akiza was taller than her, and therefore of a greater size and weight. She struggled as the weight of her body and gravity dragged Sidney down, despite her attempts to fight it off.

She turned her head to see both Immortals were now completely gone. Sidney began to feel dizzy and the world around her seemed to grow dark. Below her, Laura, Midori, Yusei, and Mina were horrified to see that she was starting to fall asleep.

"What's going…on? Why am I so…sleepy all of…a…sudden…?" She noticed that her left shoulder mark was glowing so brightly that it hurt her eyes to look at it. It was the Wings symbol, the one she shared with Jack, and the one that enabled her to float.

Down below, Yusei felt his arm burning as his mark shined like a warning light.

"She's straining her powers just to keep from falling…I can feel her using every ounce of it." Yusei said. He looked up and called out to Sidney.

"Sidney! You need to let go of Akiza! If you don't, you'll fall and you'll both be seriously hurt…or…" Yusei didn't even want to think of it.

Midori and Laura ran under them. "We'll catch Akiza!"

"But…I don't want you guys to miss. I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to her!" Sidney said, still struggling.

"Sid, I promise we won't miss. We'll catch her!" Laura shouted. Sidney finally found the courage within herself to let Akiza slip from her grip. As she let go and allowed her to fall, she could feel herself gently floating down after her, still looking into her face.

Laura and Midori had locked their hands in a lopsided circle and Akiza fell on top of them, knocking both of them down on their chests. However, nobody was seriously hurt. Sidney felt the darkness still closing in on her as she was only a couple of feet from the ground. The spark in her eyes dulled.

Yusei put his arms out as she fell into his chest and wrapped them around her. Mina walked over to him and looked with concern at Sidney. Laura and Midori managed to scoot out from under Akiza and stand up, holding her up by the arms. Laura used her free hand to press a button on her car keys and her Jaguar rolled up from not too far away. Midori struggled with her tiny frame to help put Akiza in the car until they could get an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

"Akiza looks like she's ok for the most part, but she's out like a light, man!" Laura commented as she tried to rouse her before taking any drastic measures.

"Sidney, wake up." Yusei sat down and rested Sidney on his lamp, trying to wake her, but realized that she had fainted just before he caught her.

"Looks like they both need to go to the hospital." Midori worried. Mina whipped out her cell phone and dialed the emergency number rapidly.

"Hello? I need an ambulance here, stat! We're in front of the Arcadia Movement building with two unconscious victims!" After a quick exchange of information with the hospital, she quickly dialed Goodwin's number.

"Goodwin, we've got a problem. Sidney and Akiza were at the Arcadia Movement building…No…they're fine, as far as I can tell, but unconscious. We called for an ambulance and they'll be here soon."

Laura looked up at the sky and spotted a black helicopter hovering over the Arcadia Movement building. Perhaps there were people who were trapped on the roof who were being rescued, she thought. But, then Midori began shivering, and tears started to well up and trickle down her face.

"It's HIM. He's in that helicopter up there!"

"Him? Midori…what are you…?"

"The Dark Signers! They're in that helicopter!" She pointed.

Laura's eyes widened as she clenched her fists.

"I guess they're here to pick up Misty and whoever that friend of hers was that was dueling Sayer…well good riddance, for now."

Yusei gently stood up with Sidney in his arms, trying not to strain himself too much. He gazed over at Akiza worriedly. Laura saw his expression and tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it, Yusei. I may not know much, but she looks like the kind of girl that's as tough as nails." It didn't help, because he knew that Akiza was more vulnerable than she let on to most people. Before they met, she had hid behind her mask as the Black Rose, hoping to protect herself from other. He had told her that if she continued to stay mad at the people who hurt her she wouldn't be happy. She had told him that hate was all she knew, that it would be hard just to forget and embrace what she was. He wondered if she ever would.

"You know something, Midori?" Laura asked, wondering aloud. Midori perked up as she saw the helicopter flying away into the distance, carrying HIM far away from her, she hoped.

"What?" She asked, holding the rim of her black tunic down as a cold wind blew, causing her hair to get in her eyes. She shook her head before turning back to Laura.

"Do you remember what Sidney said before she let go of Akiza, she said she wouldn't forgive herself if something bad happened to her…what was that about?"

Midori shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Laura shook her head. "It's nothing. I just thought that you might know something… I mean, with you being a psychic and all."

"I may be a psychic…but…I haven't been able to read minds exactly. I just seen into the past, especially of people I'm around."

Just then, the ambulance arrived to take Sidney and Akiza to the hospital. They started to pull out the stretchers when Laura's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Laura? It's me, Shinju! Is everything ok?"

"Not exactly. Can you meet me at the hospital in an hour?"

"No Problem. I'll be right over."

"Is everything ok with your parents and Uncle Kuro?"

"Yeah, my dad passed out when he saw the giant monsters from the window, but everything is cool otherwise. Your parents called to see if you were with me and they're fine. Call them as soon as you can, ok? They were losing their minds!"

Laura sighed. "Ok…I love you Shinju. I'll see you later."

…

Blister had his computer hooked up as he started checking up on the news in New Domino City. Etsuo and Crow sat across from each other at the dining room table after helping Martha with several chores.

"It does my heart good to do some work." Etsuo rested his head in the palm of his hand. Crow thought for a moment and perked up, and Etsuo got a inquisitive look on his face.

"So tell me…Crow, are you aware of my daughter's special gift?" He asked.

Crow blinked. "If you mean the whole blackout thing…"

"Exactly. Do you know why that happens?" He asked.

"Well, I was told she was some sort of psychic called the Oracle of Twilight…"

"Oracle of what? I know nothing about that. But, I do know that she had psychic abilities from an early age. But, it started after Sector Security took my son, her father and her mother away to the Facility when she was three years old."

"And they were never released?" Crow wondered.

"No. I've raised Midori for most of her life. She's the only family I have left now. And I don't know if she or I will ever see her parents again." He said solemnly.

"You said earlier that a guy named Sayer from the Arcadia Movement visited you guys every six months asking to have Midori join them." Crow remembered.

"Yes...after her first few blackouts occurred, word quickly spread and the Arcadia Movement got wind of it. They heard the stories of a little girl who had psychic visions and could even seen into the past. When Sayer, the leader of the movement got word of it, he decided to show up in person when she was about ten years old. It was the only time he ever spoke with her, and it was because of that time I forbade him from ever talking with her again. I would never allow her to be one of his puppets."

Martha heard them talking and listened as Etsuo recounted Midori's first and only encounter with the Arcadia Movement, so far.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a fairly sunny autumn afternoon. Etsuo and Midori sat on the shaggy blue carpet in their tiny ground floor apartment. The building was one that he and a group of others in the Satellite had worked to covert from an old office building into a place for people to live, since it was one of a few scattered buildings that was in better condition than other places on the ruinous island. The white walls seem to intensify the light around them as they sat together, playing a game of Duel Monsters, the old fashioned way, with just a mat and two decks. _

_They were both laughing when Etsuo heard the doorbell ring. _

_"Can you wait a minute, Midori?" He asked. She nodded and waited patiently. Etsuo ran around the wooden table and two chairs to answer the door nearby. _

_Outside the austere black door was a young man with swirly, light brown hair and sparkling eyes. He wore a fancy green vest, a white tie, and a brown trench coat over a black dress shirt and pants. Etsuo was suspicious of a man so well dressed and groomed here in the Satellite. He gave him a polite smile._

_"Good afternoon, are you Etsuo Tsukino?" He asked. Etsuo leered at him and narrowed his eyes, giving him a gruff expression._

_"So what if I am?" _

_"Then I would be talking to the right person then. I'm here to talk to you about your granddaughter, Mr. Tsukino." He peeked over to see Midori still cross-legged on the floor in a small, knee-length green dress that her grandfather had gotten from a seamstress who lived in the Satellite as payment for helping with tending to the trees around her neighborhood. _

_"My, and she looks a cute little doll, doesn't she?" He asked, trying to flatter Midori. The little ten year-old cocked her head, confused by the strange man talking to her grandfather. The expression on the man's face was unusual to her; she couldn't tell what he was thinking about. _

_"What about my grandbaby?" _

_"Oh, well, I was here to discuss her special gifts with you. I think she might be happier if she were among others like herself." He was vague in his explanation._

_"Special gift…you mean her powers? Who are you? If you're some kind of worker for a science do-hickey I'm not going to let you take her away to be experimented on or something. My grandbaby is not a freak, or some mutated lab rat you can run tests on." The man laughed._

_"Oh, no, sir, nothing of the sort. I am Sayer, and I am the leader of an organization of Psychics known as the Arcadia Movement. I heard of your granddaughter's special powers and I think we could help her develop them to their full potential…and let her be with other like herself, where she would be happy and safe from the scorn of society." _

_Etsuo scoffed. "Sayer, huh? Well, let me tell you something, Sayer! My grandbaby is well treated by the folks here in the Satellite. True, some of the children are a little scared when she goes into one of her episodes…but people pitch in to help her. Out here in the Satellite, we've only got each other, we can't afford to be judgmental about the same things fancy folk like you are."_

_"Who's being judgmental?" _

_"…And…she's happy! I've never seen a kid so happy with a lot like hers in my life. It makes me proud to be her grandpa." He nodded. Sayer raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that so, Mr. Tsukino? Is she really happy? Is she concealing her misery just to make you happy? Why don't we ask her?" He gave him a challenging look. Etsuo huffed, agreeing to it._

_"Very well. But, if you try anything funny, you'll be out of her on your rear end!" Etsuo warned him. Midori giggled at her grandfather's statement. Sayer approached her with caution and sat down in a chair at the table._

_"Midori, would you come sit with me, please?" His voice was low and gentle, attempting to coax Midori from her spot. As she walked over to sit across from Sayer, she kept her eyes on her Grandpa, who stood at the corner of the room near the door, watching him carefully and occasionally giving her reassuring glances._

**To be continued! I haven't gotten to do a long flashback yet, so this was fun. Anyways, you know the drill, so be sure to review and be back here for the next installment. Be there or be square!**


	30. Episode 29: Recollection

**Wow, it's another episode. So, let us begin with the reading and reviewing now!**

_Midori carefully put the chair out and pulled herself onto it. Sayer smiled at her, while her grandfather watched Sayer with a suspicious glare. _

_"It's very nice to get to meet you, Midori. I've heard quite a bit about you."_

_She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head. _

_"Yeah, you must have talked to one of the neighbor kids. I'm not a weirdo."_

_He laughed. "I never said you were. I think you're very special Midori. I heard you can see things that nobody else can. What kinds of things do you see?"_

_"I don't remember what I see…but people say I talk about stuff when I blackout."_

_"Oh really, what kind of stuff?"_

_"Memories, stuff that happened to people." She mumbled. Sayer leaned in slightly. Etsuo grunted warningly. _

_"That sounds like a very useful ability…Tell me, do any of the people in the Satellite treat you badly, Midori?" _

_Midori blinked as she looked up at Sayer sleepily. _

"_You mean pick on me and stuff?" _

"_Yes, something like that." He replied. She excused herself for a moment to collect her cards and bring them back to the table. She fiddled with them as she replied to Sayer's question. _

"_None of the adults are ever mean to me. They usually are very nice when they're not busy. But usually I'm busy, too." Sayer peaked over to see Midori's deck mostly consisted of Spellcaster type monsters, many of them with the Water attribute. He made a mental note of it before asking her about other kids._

"_Some of them pick on me because I'm short. I've always been really little compared to other kids. Only a couple of them have picked on me because of my blackouts. I usually ignore them even though it hurts. My grandpa says I'm the stronger person by just brushing them off and not letting it get to me." _

"_Ok…overall, are you happy here Midori? Do you ever wish that you were with other girls who were more like you?" Sayer asked, a little confused. How could this girl not be angry? Was she even scared?_

_She gave him an honest smile. "This is my home, Mr. Sayer! I don't want to leave my grandpa…or my friends! I do have them. I mean, it might be nice to have someone I can relate to, but I don't want to give up the people I already care about so much."_

_He started to feel tense. She continued._

"_I am scared, but I can face it as long as I have people who love me."_

_Just then, as she finished her statement, her voice started to fade off. Her eyes grew distant, and her face seem to grow less expressive. Etsuo's eyes widened. Sayer turned around and smirked at his expression. _

"_I guess she's having a blackout now, isn't she? I get to witness it first-hand." He turned his attention back to Midori. She stared at him blankly. He was surprised at what she said when she spoke to him._

"_You're so full of anger, Mr. Sayer." _

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it makes sense. Why would you be building an army?" She asked. He stood up, shocked. Etsuo was also taken aback. _

"_I can see it. You were pushed around and you want payback. So, you are collecting people like me from around the world to build an army…of psychic duelists. You want to declare war on the society that rejected you and others like you."_

_Sayer narrowed his eyes. "That's right. So you have seen my hardships?"_

"_I am just another soldier you hope to collect for your army. I am correct in saying this is true for others you have collected, like Senator Izayoi's daughter?" _

_Sayer laughed, his anger was starting to surface. "Why on earth…?"_

"_I refuse to join you. You're angry and just want revenge. I won't let you use me like you use the other people who join you. Nothing will ever be better for you or anyone else if you stay mad. Be the better person, Sayer. Move on."_

_Midori grabbed her head as her expression returned to normal. Pain was throbbing through her head like a rushing stream. Sayer's fists were shaking. Without being aware they she was coming out of her trance, he verbally lashed out at her._

"_You don't know what you're saying! You have no right to tell me how to live my life! You really don't know anything! You're just a little girl!" He saw the tears starting to form as she looked up at him with a terrified look on her face. Sayer realized the mistake and attempted to apologize._

"_Midori…oh my gosh! I didn't realize you were in a trance, I'm sorry." He lied. But, it was too late for him to take back what he said. Etsuo grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him away from the table and forcefully escorted him to the door._

"_I told you that if you made her cry, you'd be out of here!" He kicked the door open. Sayer looked at him, unimpressed. Midori wiped the tears from her own face and approached him from behind._

"_I'm sorry if I said anything that made you upset, Mr. Sayer!" He laughed. She really didn't remember anything she had told him. Such a gullible little girl. He wouldn't have to worry about it as long as she couldn't remember what she said to him._

"_Don't worry, little Midori. I'll come back. Maybe things will be better next time." Etsuo scoffed at him._

"_Yeah, whatever. Just so you know, I'm not ever going to let you see her again, so don't even try coming back here." Then, Etsuo pushed him out the door. He almost fell but managed to retain his balance. He brushed off his coat before skulking away. _

_Etsuo pet his granddaughter on the head. "Don't worry about anything he said. I think you're a very smart girl. Why don't we go finish our game?"_

_Midori nodded happily. "Ok, Grandpa!" _

_(End Flashback)_

"He came back every six months, attempting to change my mind and let Midori go with him. But I never changed my mind or even considered it. Besides, I didn't like the way he looked at her when he first saw her. He looked like some dirty rotten scoundrel when he looked at her." That concluded Etsuo's tale. Crow nodded. Martha walked back into the kitchen.

"Midori is a stronger person than I thought." Crow said, surprised.

"Well, despite the fact she is timid most of the time, and is pretty small, she has her moment of being brave. Everyone does, even the most timid of us."

"I wonder if she'll have the bravery to come back here after what's happened to her." Crow sighed. Etsuo laughed.

"Well, she's got to come back to see her grandpa! And her new friend…"

Crow blushed at the tone of voice he used. "Beg your pardon?"

"Well, you seem like the kind of guy she could relate to. After all, you're not so tall yourself there, are you? No offense meant. That's all I wanted to say."

Crow breathed deeply with relief. "Ok. Let's just hope everyone is ok back in New Domino City… I have a feeling things will get ugly sooner or later."

…

Everything was black. Somehow, the blackness seemed familiar to Sidney. It was like when she was unconscious after the accident when she first met Goodwin, Jack, and Yusei. But, somehow things were different. She seemed to be floating in an ocean of darkness, with the roar of empty silence causing her ears to ring.

But, it seemed to clear away as a light began to shine forth. In an instant, she found herself floating on her back in the lake where the stone room was. She wondered if there was a reason she kept coming back there or and where "there" was, exactly.

The silence was broken by the sound of a person's voice. She had expected it to be Midori's, since she had seen her here before. But, it seemed to be the sound of a little girl's voice. Was it Luna? No, it sounded like it came from a girl even younger than her.

She swam in the direction of the noise, which seem to come from the island where the stone room stood. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a figure hunched over, resting its back on the wall. The little girl seemed to be wearing a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt and a white skirt, and had long pink hair covering her face. Sidney felt like she should know this girl.

Tears were falling from the girl's face and she could hear her whimpering.

"Are you ok?" She heard herself ask. The little girl shook her head.

"No. My parents are scared of me and everyone thinks I'm a freak. Everyone I care about has abandoned me, and now I don't have anyone…"

"That sounds awful." Sidney replied in shock, "Maybe you could come with me?"

The girl stood up and looked at her, revealing angry, orange eyes that blazed like fire. Sidney gasped when she realized where she recognized the face.

"Aki?" Sidney had started to call her Aki, at least to herself. But, at one point when Sayer and Akiza were traveling to the warehouse when they kidnapped her, Sayer had called her that. She hoped to appeal to her emotions, but failed.

"Don't call me that! My name is Akiza."

"I know. But…we need to get you out of here. You were unconscious…and you might be hurt." Sidney approached her, but the little Akiza suddenly grew to her full size and her clothes melted into the outfit she normally wore. She pulled a card out of thin air and a gust of wind pushed Sidney back.

"Stay away from me if you know what's best for you." She said angrily.

"No, you need a friend. Yusei wants to be your friend…I want to be your friend, Akiza." Sidney stood up and tried to walk toward her. But, she felt a vine creep up under her foot and wrap around her ankle, preventing her from coming any closer.

"You say that, but then you'll just ship me off somewhere. That's what my parents did. Besides…Why would someone like you or Yusei ever care about me?"

"Because he likes you a lot…I can't explain it. But you mean something to him…makes me kind of jealous, actually. But, I want to be your friend more. And I want to be your friend…because you and I are more alike then we are different. And because I think anyone would be a fool to give up on you." Sidney explained.

"You don't know me!" Akiza snapped at her.

"You're right, I don't. So why don't you try opening up?" Just then, Sidney felt a throbbing pain in her chest. She looked down in terror to see a black, whip like thorn had pierced her chest, just barely missing her heart. Blood seemed to trickle down lightly. If she pulled the thorn out, she would probably bleed to death.

But this was just a dream, right?

"Stay away from me. Or you'll regret it." Black Rose Dragon appeared behind her, apparently the source of the thorn that now kept Sidney from death. Sidney gripped her fingers around the thorn. Akiza's eyes widened.

"No. I'm not giving up on you. Nobody is."

Just as Sidney was extracting the thorn from her chest, everything went black. She found herself waking up, bolting up in bed. Looking down, she saw not even a mark on her chest. But, it still hurt. She was still in her regular clothes, but her shoes were off to the side and her jacket was hung up on a coat hanger. The room had a pane of glass as the wall where the door was, surrounded by three other white walls. The blue tile floors seemed to glow with the light from the florescent bulbs above.

On one side was a sink and nightstand, and on the other a door leading into a bathroom. There was also a chair pulled up near her bed. Was there someone in her room earlier? It was slightly more comfortable than her other room was when she first was in the hospital after the accident. Her arm had a heart monitor attached, as she pulled her arms out from under the light blue sheets.

She looked around, and out into the hall, and drooped when she saw nobody was there. She guessed they were more worried about Akiza then her. But then again, they should be. Akiza needed support more than she did, especially if Yusei was here at all.

"Why did I even bother getting up?" She wondered to herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She retreated underneath the covers and lay on her side. Whoever it was, she didn't want to see them right now. Sidney closed her eyes to pretend she was still unawake.

The door creaked open as she head the person walk inside. She steadied her breathing. The chair squeaked a little as she heard them take a seat at her side. A gloved hand caressed her shoulder.

It was probably Goodwin, but more likely Jack, she thought. Even if he only had a "skin-deep" interest in her, and she was being forced to accept his attention, at least he showed up to see her. A wave of guilt came over her. She shouldn't be so jealous. How could someone trying to be a friend to another be jealous? It just wouldn't be fare to Akiza. She took a deep breath to ease herself.

But, the voice she heard wasn't Jack's at all.

"Sidney?" No, it can't be, she thought.

His voice seemed to echo slightly in the spacious room.

"It's me…"

"Yusei…" She mumbled. Now there were other footsteps coming as she turned over on her other side and opened her eyes. Yusei smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He spoke with relief in his tone.

"You…came to see me?" Sidney asked hesitantly.

"Of course I came to see you. I was really worried about you." He told her reassuringly. She took a hold of his hand.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Yusei nodded. There was the sound of others coming down the hall.

"Is Aki going to be ok?" She suddenly recalled her dream and what happened just before she was knocked out. Yusei turned his head in the direction of the door.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor's say she's in perfect condition otherwise. They haven't let any of us see her yet…so I am a little suspicious." He said solemnly, closing his eyes. Sidney loosened her grip on his hand.

"Well, maybe if they'd let you see her, she'd wake up." Sidney suggested.

Yusei gave her a curious look.

"You're right, that's a stupid idea." She said, misinterpreting his expression.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't."

"I just…you'll never believe me. But, I had this dream about her, Yusei." Sidney said as she went over it in her mind. Yusei nodded for her to tell her dream. But, before she could begin, there was a knock on the door.

Two people were standing just outside. Sidney didn't quite recognize them, but bid them to come in. They entered cautiously.

One was a woman with dark rose colored hair and reddish orange eyes like Akiza. She wore a long, light blue dress and earrings. She looked very worried. The other was a tall man wearing a dusty brown business suit. He had combed back light brown hair and a beard, and had similarly colored eyes to the woman.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Yusei Fudo." The woman said apologetically.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei replied. The man seemed to sigh with relief.

"If you please, Mr. Fudo, I wish to speak with you about something. It's very urgent." Yusei stood up and was going to follow them outside when Sidney was able to recognize the man.

"You're Senator Izayoi, aren't you?" She asked.

He turned back. "Yes, I'm Akiza's father."

Yusei seemed to grimace for a moment.

"So…you're Dad. Not to flattering, if I may, Senator."

"I know…BUT I'M TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" The Senator clenched his fists. The woman, whom Sidney now assumed to be Akiza's mother, tried to reassure him. He took a deep breath.

"My daughter is in the hospital and she won't wake up because…she's suffering from some heartbreak…and it's all my fault…" His voice faltered.

"Heartbreak…" Sidney remembered how Akiza had told her of her heartbreak in the dream. Suddenly, the Senator blinked, as if to remember something. His wife looked at Sidney, and soon got a similar expression on her face.

"You're James and Gale's daughter…" The Senator exhaled.

Sidney's eyes widened. "You know my parents!?"

Yusei blinked. Then, he looked back at Akiza's father.

"Akiza owes her life to Sidney." He mentioned. Akiza's mom gasped.

"Then I must thank you. Would you come with us, if you're able?" He offered. Sidney slowly pushed herself out of bed, as she slipped into her shoes and jacket. She followed them out and down the hallway, to where Akiza's room was located.

Along the way, Akiza's parents explained the origin of her powers, and how they had been afraid of her. They had pushed her away, and even sent her away to Duel Academy. Because of it she had become the Black Rose and joined the Arcadia Movement. Her father felt especially responsible. He wished to make amends with his daughter and hoped she might forgive him and her mother, and that they could be a family again. Sidney felt both bitterness and sympathy towards him.

In a way, he reminded her of her own father before he passed away. He had always regretted that Sidney grew up without a mother and that she didn't have much in the way of friends. But, in some ways, she and Akiza were more and less lucky. Akiza had both of her parents, and Sayer, at least as far as it seemed. But, Sidney had good friends, who always stuck by her.

She hoped she could be of help. It was mentioned that Yusei or herself may need to duel Akiza in order to heal her broken heart. It didn't matter to her, she would do whatever it took to show Akiza that she was in the company of people who cared about her.

**To be continued in the next episode. I actually got this one done a little early. But, I hope you will all like it just the same. Be sure to also review and read ****Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons**** (by me) and ****A Futuristic Fairytale ****(by Coke head). See you all back here for the next episode. **


	31. Episode 30: Akiza and Questions

**At last we have made it to Episode 30. To celebrate, I think I should have a contest for my readers of some sort…But what kind of contest would they be interested in? Anyways, you know the drill! Please Enjoy. **

Leo, Luna, and Jack were waiting outside of Akiza's door. Midori sat quietly in a nearby chair. Laura was at the end of the hallway talking with Shinju when the two of them saw Sidney following behind Yusei. Laura jumped for joy as she rushed over and nearly tackled Sidney.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you, Sid! I thought you might not wake up!!!" She hugged her while Sidney gently squirmed to let her know her grip was too tight. Laura sighed and let go.

"I'm ok, Laura, really." Sidney assured her.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, approaching Sidney with a mildly frustrated look on his face. Laura glared at him. Leo and Luna cocked there heads in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, Akiza needs our help right now." Sidney looked down, lost in her own thoughts. Akiza's parents lead her and Yusei into Akiza's room, with everyone else following close behind, except Shinju and Laura who watched from outside the panes of glass.

Akiza's room was very spacious, and empty for the most part. The brown tile floor was spotless. There was only a dresser and a heart monitor at Akiza's bedside, where she was still not awake. The doctor stepped outside as Yusei stood over Akiza and touched his hand to her cheek.

"Akiza. Please…wake up. It's me, Yusei."

"…And Sidney." Sidney chimed in. Yusei's mark brightened up for a brief second, as did Akiza's. The marks that Sidney shared with Yusei and Akiza also glowed for a moment. When they stopped, Akiza began to stir.

Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up in bed.

"Yusei…" She looked up at him with a worried looked, and glanced over at Sidney, and her expression mellowed slightly.

"Sidney…you…came for me…but why?"

"AKIZA!" Her father interrupted, excited to see that she was awake. When she turned to see her parents, a look of pure anger appeared on her face.

Sidney gulped.

"What are THEY doing here!?" She snapped.

"Akiza…" Yusei tried to speak, but Akiza quickly cut him off.

"That…STRANGER over there ruined my life!" She pointed an accusing finger at her father. The Senator's eyes widened as he felt his guilt building up inside of him.

"They're not my real family! Sayer's all I…" She remembered that Sayer had been defeated by the Dark Signers and sent to the Netherworld. Tears welled as they trickled down her face.

"My home is gone...and now I have another father that's missing…" She looked up at her father in rage.

"He was more of a father to me than you ever were…" She snarled.

Yusei tried to calm her down, but she jumped out of bed and gave him a confronting expression. Leo and Luna stood close by Jack as they watched in the background. Akiza's mother gazed at her daughter with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Where am I supposed to go now that my home is in ruins? And now Sayer is gone…This is all your fault!" She yelled at her dad. Yusei spoke up.

"Akiza, it was the Dark Signers…"

"Save it, Yusei. I can see joining your little group was a mistake. You were just interested because I have a mark…"

Sidney shook her head. Yusei approached Akiza, but she quickly put out her hands and pushed him away from her.

"If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother. I've already forgotten them. And now," She jumped back and activated her Duel disk, "…I'm going to erase you from my memories as well."

Just then, Sidney finally got the courage to speak up. As she opened her mouth, Akiza glanced over at her menacingly. Sidney ignored it.

"If you really had forgotten your parents, you wouldn't still be mad at them, and letting your anger rule you like this." She said, taking what she said literally.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying. You all just want to ruin my life!"

Akiza slapped a card onto her Disk and a mighty gust of wind blew, knocking Leo and Luna over at the bed, desk, and monitor went flying to various parts of the room. Sidney whipped out a card.

" Spell Shield Type 8!" A white cylinder formed in the middle of the room and absorbed the gust of wind before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Akiza huffed.

"In the words my dear friend Laura would use…That's a bunch of crock! Seriously. If we were trying to ruin you're life, you'd be a lot worse off then you are now, Aki." Sidney said, knowing she was being extremely gutsy.

"Don't call me that! That's what THEY used to call me." She glared at her parents. Sidney sighed as her father look down in shame.

"Ok, fine. But why don't you take two minutes and hear us out?"

"Because I'm done talking." Akiza replied. She slapped another card onto her disk, causing Black Rose Dragon to emerge before them.

"I don't want to fight with you." Sidney told her firmly. Black Rose Dragon coiled its thorns, preparing to strike. Sidney pulled out another card.

"I'm calling my Lunar Solstice Dragon, because even though I won't fight, I WILL protect myself and the other people here. And not only that, I'm going to equip my dragon with Metalmorph so your dragon will have a harder time dealing with it."

Sidney's dragon appeared and curled its body around Sidney and the other like a living wall of scales. As she pulled out her next card, Metalmorph, its scales took on a steel sheen, and its whiskers shimmered like sharpened knives. Black Rose Dragon ruffled its wings as Rose Petals flew in every direction.

"Fine. I'll just equip my dragon with Thorn of Malice. That's should make it a match for your beast." Suddenly, the dragon grew bigger, meaner looking thorns and longer vines sprouted from its body. It roared at Sidney's dragon, who replied with a muffled growling noise. Black Rose Dragon struck out against Sidney's dragon. Lunar Solstice Dragon was left with horrible lash mark that caused it to grit its fangs. It bit into one of Black Rose Dragon's tentacles, causing it to screech.

Yusei stood by Sidney as her dragon cried out from the pain. Sidney started tearing. Akiza leered at her as an aura appeared around her body, and the hairpiece holding black her hair detached and rolled down to the floor. The wind picked up as her hair seemed to be going wild, as her powers were. The Rose Petals were still whisping around everyone like debris in a twister.

"What's the matter, are you scared of me, Sidney?" Akiza asked her in a mocking tone of voice. Sidney shoo her head.

"NO! I'm not!" Just then, Akiza's father jumped over the dragon and attempted to approach Akiza. The petals scratched his clothing as everyone looked on with fear.

"Stay back!" She warned him.

"Get out of the way sir! You're going to get hurt!" Yusei urged him. The Senator briefly glanced over before looking back at Akiza.

"I don't care if she hurts me. When she was hurting, I turned my back on her. I'm never turning my back on my daughter again."

When he said that, Sidney's tears increased. It was something her dad might have said to her. Akiza stared blankly at her father.

"That sounds sweet, but you're just saying that to make me stop."

"He means it, Akiza." Yusei and Sidney said it almost in unison. They looked at each other, surprised to be thinking the exact same thing.

Akiza looked up, surprised.

"I do." He said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Let your parents show that they love you and that you can all be a family again!" Yusei encouraged her. Akiza shook her head. Suddenly, without warning, her dragon lashed out at her father, a vine heading straight toward him. Sidney jumped over from the protection of her dragon to shield Akiza's father.

"Akiza! Call back your dragon's attack! We're your friends! You're our friend!" She cried as she ran to take the hit. Yusei jumped over after her. Everyone else gasped from behind the safety of Lunar Solstice Dragon.

"…A friend?"

"Sidney!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sidney! Yusei!" Leo and Luna yelled.

Akiza hesitated. "I…But I didn't even order it to attack."

She looked up as she Yusei struggled to pull Sidney and Akiza's father out of the way. Akiza closed her eyes.

"I don't want to do this…I don't want to fight anymore."

She looked upwards into her dragon's eyes and screamed.

"STOP!!!" Suddenly, the dragon's attack halted, its thorn inches away from Sidney's chest as Yusei had Sidney by one arm and Senator Izayoi by the other arm.

The petals seemed to vanish instantly. Her father ran over to her as her dragon began to disappear into a cloud of rose-colored light.

She fell to her knees, crying. Her father gently kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him, and readily embraced him. Her mother walked over and stood over them. Sidney's dragon also vanished, and the two light danced around each other before blinking out of existence.

"I was so scared…I still am." Akiza said.

"We know, Aki." Her mother smiled at her.

"Will you come home?"

Akiza nodded hesitantly.

"Don't worry. You're staying right here. We'll make things right this time." Her father promised. Akiza looked up at Yusei.

"I will still help you guys…if that's ok with my parents."

"Of course. These are your friends," Her mother said, "And I know you all have a very important job to do. I am worried…but so proud of you."

"Thank you, both of you." Her father told Yusei. Akiza turned her attention to Sidney, who was still being held by the arm by Yusei. He realized he was still holding on to her and let go. Akiza laughed a little at the expression on his face.

She regained her composure. "Just so you know. I haven't had the best luck with friends. I have a tendency to lose them."

"I know exactly what you mean. I ran into an old friend the other day, and well…he isn't the same person anymore." Yusei sympathized. Kiryu, the Dark Signer Yusei was dueling, Sidney thought.

"It can be hard to lose people that mean something to us. We lose them in different ways… But…there are some friends that we will always have, even if it seems like they're gone." Sidney thoughtfully remarked, thinking of her father.

Akiza nodded. "Friends like you."

Sidney blushed. "Perhaps…"

Leo and Luna smiled. Even Jack couldn't help but smile.

Sidney held out her hand. "Need some help?"

Akiza thought for a moment, then took Sidney's hand as she helped her to stand up. Her mother saw her hairpiece on the floor nearby, and picked it up, handing it to Akiza. As she was rolling her hair back up, Laura and Shinju ran inside.

"We saw the whole thing! Nobody has any serious injuries, do they?" Laura asked worriedly. Midori floated in the background as she entered alongside Shinju.

"I think we're ok, are we ok?" Sidney asked.

"A little traumatized, maybe. But, we're ok."

Midori yelped as she saw Mina and Lazar walking down towards the room.

"Great…" Laura commented sarcastically. Shinju gave her a reassuring look.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to speak to my parents for awhile alone." Akiza requested. Jack grunted as he was the first to leave. As he came out, he saw Lazar was very shaken up. Mina also looked worried.

"What's the matter with him?" Jack asked Mina.

"Jack…its Cassandra. The Dark Signers kidnapped her while we were away."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right? What on earth would they want with Cassandra? Unless…they're planning to use her as a hostage or leverage against Goodwin…Perhaps they want to use her to try and make us give them Sidney…"

Lazar was the most upset by this. It was his duty to protect Cassandra, as instructed by Goodwin, and he failed. Cassandra was someone Goodwin had also taken under his wing when she was a little girl and her father had died. However, he would not permit her or Sidney to actually meet, as he believed the result of such an encounter would more than just hinder his own agenda.

Lazar winced. "I'm aware of that, Jack. Don't repeat to me what I already know."

Everyone else started coming out. Laura and Shinju offered to take Midori back to the safe house as they bid Sidney farewell.

"So… how long was I out?"

"About twelve hours. It's almost lunch right now."

Midori laughed as Sidney looked down at her stomach.

"That would explain a lot."

Lazar perked up when he saw Sidney and approached her as she was still talking to Laura and Shinju. Laura stared at him blankly while Shinju stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry sir, but are you in the right place? The circus is a few blocks away."

Shinju laughed at his own joke. But, Laura elbowed him.

Lazar ignored him as he greeted Sidney respectfully.

"Goodwin sent me to collect you, Ms. Clay-Jacques. He wishes to speak with you on the way back to the safe house." Sidney nodded and agreed to go. She didn't want to, but she knew there wasn't a choice about it. Everyone said farewell.

As Lazar escorted Sidney down the hall, Mina followed close behind. She walked along beside Sidney. She saw the teen look up at her with curiosity.

"Do you need something, Sidney?" She asked.

"Oh no… but thank you, Mina." Sidney replied. Mina was very quiet and thoughtful and they walked into an elevator to go to the ground floor.

In the meantime, Jack had gone the opposite way to his Duel Runner, and left in haste. Leo, Luna, and Yusei went downstairs to the ground floor where two limos were outside. One was for them, where they got in and waited for Akiza to come downstairs. Yusei sat on the far end of the back seat so Leo and Luna could sit by each other.

He saw Lazar, Mina, and Sidney come out of one Elevator while Shinju, Laura, and Midori came out of another and went in the direction of where Laura's Jaguar was parked. Sidney came walking by as she got in the limousine behind the one Yusei was in. He saw the window roll down in front as he saw Goodwin peer out and quickly exchange a brief dialogue with Mina and Lazar. He couldn't really understand, but he heard the name "Cassandra" mentioned, and figured they were talking about the singer. Did something happen to her? He thought of it when he saw the three of them exchange worried glances. Goodwin retreated and rolled up his window.

Lazar and Mina departed for Mina's Jeep.

"Hey Yusei, is something wrong?" Luna asked. He was a little worried that Goodwin had Sidney ride with him alone. He would probably talk to her about the arrangement and perhaps the possibility of it being dropped. But a thought occurred to him. It made him anxious.

He said he would drop it, but there was a catch. What was it? Would it be hurtful to Sidney or himself? As the thought floated around in his mind, he noticed Akiza coming out the door and walking over to get into the passenger's seat in front of him.

Luna was still looking for him to respond.

"I'm fine, Luna." He said. Luna nodded and went to talking to her brother as both of the limos were turned on. The driver's turned the wheels, and they were soon off, both heading for the safe house, with Jack's Runner and Laura's Jaguar following.

In the car, Midori wondered if she would have to duel at all once they would go to the Satellite. She was fairly skilled with her deck, but after seeing Kiryu duel Yusei, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had already done enough damage to her; she prayed if she had to fight, she wouldn't have to face him. At least not alone…

Shinju sat in the Passenger seat beside Laura, who was driving. He saw Midori getting tense, and leaned over to give her a huge grin. It reminded her of Crow, which made her giggle.

"Don't get too worried. That's what they want you to do!"

Midori nodded. He smiled.

"Take it from me, if you really want to let the enemy know you're the boss, it works to have a strong will. As long as you have that, they'll never break you."

Laura tittered. "Oh you…"

"Ok!" Midori said as she could feel her confidence just barely beginning to surface. Now that she had friends at her side, she felt stronger than the tallest giant.

**Well, R&R, and be back next time! Be here or be square! Have a nice day.**


	32. Episode 31: Clash and Crash

**Yay! Another Episode! Prepare yourselves for…Episode 31!!!**

Crow was polishing up his Duel Runner outside as storm clouds were floating slowly over the Satellite. Etsuo carefully walked out to see what he was doing, trying not to put to much pressure on his ankle.

"Say, are you planning to go out for a ride? It's not safe you know."

"I'm going after the Dark Signers. Why sit around and wait for Yusei if I can take care of some of them before they even get here?" He started to put on his helmet on when Etsuo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would advise against it, Crow. It ain't some rival gang. The Dark Signers are more powerful than you can ever imagine. I saw what they did while they had me imprisoned. They're monsters…"

"You don't know the half of it." Crow growled, remembering Kiryu.

"You think just because I'm old I turn a blind eye and a deaf ear? After everything that's happened to me in my life, if someone told me aliens were going to invade tomorrow…I might be concerned at the very least."

Crow laughed, knowing that the old man was just exaggerating.

"Besides…I don't want my grandbaby to lose a friend." He admitted.

Crow looked down at the ground.

"I'm not just doing this to help my friends…I'm doing this for her, too."

Etsuo shook his head.

"I admire your guts, I'll give you that. But, as much as I'd like to assist you in ripping their heads off, I know that revenge is never a good motivator."

Crow shuddered, grinding his teeth.

"This is about justice. Do you have any idea what happened to her, old man?"

Just then, Etsuo grasped the seam of Crow's jacket.

"You think I'd turn a blind eye and a deaf ear, boy? …No way…I can only imagine the horror that my grandbaby endured because I was locked up…"

He quickly let go. Crow tightened his grip on his helmet as he took a deep breath.

"The truth is, it doesn't matter how she was hurt. What matters is who did it and that they even dared to lay their filthy hands on her. Let me tell you something, Crow.

They better pray your friends find them before I do. I'm not always the merciful type."

Crow nodded and jumped on his Runner. Etsuo put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least take some time to mull it over before you go running off."

Crow sighed as he got off.

"Alright. You seem to be a bit more than I gave you credit for. But, I'm pretty sure I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Etsuo laughed. Crow is such a stubborn boy, he thought.

"Oh, is that so? You might change you mind."

"Perhaps."

Etsuo walked back inside as Crow followed behind him. Perhaps he would mull it over after all, he thought.

…

The soft seats in the back of the limo were cold as Sidney cautiously took a seat. Goodwin rolled down the window up in front and gave her a sideways glance. The sun streamed down from the clouds outside as the vehicle drove down the road.

"You gave us quite the scare, Sidney." Goodwin remarked in an unusually cold manner, even for himself. Sidney folded her arms and kept her mouth shut. He looked ahead at the road away from her as he sat next to the driver.

"Twice you have run off into a dangerous situation without my consent! Three if you count your Shadow Duel at the Honors Dinner."

"I didn't think I NEEDED your permission… Besides, aren't I suppose to help the Signers against the Dark Signers?" Sidney had an angry current in her speech. Goodwin ignored her admonitory tone.

"Yes, of course. I heard you did well in your duel, according to Lazar. But, you are not a high caliber duelist and your powers are still developing!"

"I'm a decent duelist, though! And I'm learning to control my powers! I'm not a little kid that needs a babysitter, Mr. Goodwin!" Surprisingly, her statement didn't get him upset or angry with her. Instead, he continued to look away as he replied. It was as if he was hiding something.

"Ordinarily, I would largely agree with that statement. However, you are the Star Princess. You need to be protected from anyone who might come after you, especially the Dark Signers. Do you have any idea what would happen if they got a hold of you?"

Sidney fell silent.

"You would prefer not to think about it, I take it? Good. Because I can't afford to have another Princess captured."

Sidney's eyes widened. Another Princess? What did he mean by that?

"Princess Cassandra, the popular singer who sang at the Honors Dinner, as you recall, was almost abducted by a Shadow Drone until you intervened. Unfortunately, the Dark Signers then came and abducted her from her home. My guess is they are now holding her deep beneath the Satellite, and she is a hostage."

"I had no idea, Mr. Goodwin…" Sidney looked down at her feet, feeling somewhat crestfallen. It would account for some things, she thought.

"Since all of you are heading to the Satellite tomorrow at noon, I can't really punish you for your actions. However, as your foster father, I believe what you did was reckless and could have been jeopardizing to our mission."

Sidney twiddled her thumbs. Just then, Goodwin smirked.

"On the other hand, I have some good news. I am reconsidering your engagement to Jack Atlas." Sidney perked up. She knew there was something up, but was relieved to hear him say it none the less.

"I'm afraid he will probably be very disappointed when he hears the news, but I believe more suitable arrangements can be made. I can't give you the exact details yet, however, as they have not been fully discussed yet. You will know, however, by tomorrow before you leave."

Sidney wanted to jump up and down. But, she restrained herself and quietly giggled to herself. She looked out the window to see they had arrived and everyone in the other limo had gotten out and went inside the fancy safe house.

She peered up at the roof and saw it had a landing pad, and saw a red shape on top. A closer look as she got out revealed it was Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Yusei's Runner was delivered here not too long ago." Goodwin commented. Sidney nodded as she went inside. Luna, Akiza, and Midori were sitting together on the couch chatting in the living room while Leo was harassing Yanagi with his friend Dexter in the dining room. Over by the kitchen, Laura had stopped by for a minute as Tanner was writing her the autograph she had pined for. Laura quickly waved at Sidney and glared at Goodwin as the two of the walked along and went up a flight of stairs.

Goodwin bid Sidney follow him as they walked down the hall where all the other Signers rooms would be for the night. As they walked up to the second floor, they passed the rooms of Yanagi, Dexter, Tanner, and Leo, whose room was directly above Luna's.

"There's another floor before we reach the roof." Goodwin said.

"Why are we heading to the roof?" Sidney asked.

"I believe Jack and Yusei are there. I wish to speak with the two of them."

Sidney nodded. As they went up to the third floor he quickly pointed out her room to her. She briefly glanced into it, seeing that it was painted a light red and had ordinary furnishings. Sidney quickly looked back as they went up the final flight of stairs. By now she was a little flustered. Didn't the place have an elevator?

As they came up onto a platform with the door leading out to the roof, Goodwin turned around. Sidney stopped as she got up onto the platform.

"I want you to stay here. I will call you later."

He went outside and shut the door behind him. Sidney crept up to the door to see if she could hear anything. Luckily, the door wasn't very thick, so she could actually hear quite a bit.

Outside, Yusei sat on the edge of the roof next to Jack. The wind blew as the late afternoon sun was just beginning to dip under the horizon and turn to evening.

Jack and Yusei were finishing a conversation about Kiryu and Yusei had gradually got his confidence back. He was still a little afraid, but it wasn't because he and Kiryu had been friends anymore. As Jack stood up to turn and leave, he saw Goodwin walking up to them. Yusei turned his head and stood up as well.

"Yusei, I never finished speaking with you earlier. I wish to do so now."

Yusei nodded. "You said there was a catch to if I could 'prove myself'. What is it?" Yusei was very distrusting. Jack realized what they were talking about and immediately tried to come to his own defense.

"Wait? You're going to break off my engagement to Sidney, aren't you!?"

Yusei gave Jack a concerned expression. Jack replied with an angry look.

"I know its hard Jack. However, this is in everyone's best interest. I was informed you were not treating Sidney very well and I needed to take action."

"You didn't care before this! Why does it matter now? I'm more than capable of protecting her from the Dark Signers!" Jack said, avoiding his real motivation for being angry with Goodwin. Yusei glanced over at Jack. Jack scowled at him.

"I know what you're thinking, Yusei. And don't try to tell me I'm wrong. Sidney put you up to this! And you agreed to it because you want her for yourself!"

"It's true that I told Sidney I would talk to Goodwin about this. But I did it because I wasn't going to stand by and let you abuse her. She's a friend and I can't let my friends get treated this way."

Jack laughed mockingly. Goodwin took a moment before stepping in.

"Listen to yourself, Yusei! You sound like someone from the Coalition of Battered Women! This isn't the same kind of thing."

"It is if you think you think you can force yourself on her, Jack." Yusei said flatly.

"You want to see force, Yusei?" Jack clenched his fists. Goodwin was about ready to slap him. But, the expression he gave Jack was enough.

"Jack, I'm disappointed in you. I was hoping you would act more maturely about this. However, I want you to stay and hear this."

Jack stood still, reluctantly waiting. Goodwin turned his attention to Yusei.

"To answer your question earlier, the catch is that you must replace Jack. Sidney will be engaged to you instead."

Jack remained silent. Yusei could sense him seething away. Meanwhile, Sidney gasped as she heard the news from behind the doorway. Goodwin wasn't going to break the engagement at all. He was just changing who it was.

Sidney fell to her knees, not sure whether to be happy that she wouldn't have to marry Jack anymore, or be angry that Yusei would be forced to marry her. He couldn't agree to that. She would be too much of a burden to him, she thought. He called her a friend; it wasn't like he was in love with her, right? What about Akiza?

Yusei looked up at Goodwin.

"Alright. But only if she's ok with it. She should get a choice."

Sidney whimpered. He said yes? How could he? She liked the idea of Yusei protecting her, and the two of them being able to be together. But, like that? It seemed to make no sense at all to her. She started to panic and tear up as she ran down the stairs to the third floor and sealed herself shut in her bedroom.

In the meantime, Jack stormed off as he slammed the door behind him and went downstairs to his room. He wasn't going to let this just slip out of his fingers, he thought.

Yusei was worried. Jack was his friend, and he didn't want to cause a fight. But, he also wondered how Sidney would react to it once she got the news.

Goodwin opened the door leading downstairs and realized Sidney had left. Yusei walked up to him, seeing his frustration beginning to build.

"That girl… she must have been eavesdropping." He muttered to himself.

Looking downstairs, Yusei noticed there was a closed door that hadn't been closed before. He guessed it was Sidney's room for the night. He glanced at Goodwin with a warning expression before walking down the stairs and approaching the door.

…

Kiryu leaned against the wall of the dark corridor leading outside. Night was beginning to grace the Satellite as he felt the negative energy swirling down below. His trance was broken when he saw Cassandra walking past him.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" He hissed. Cassandra gulped.

"Rudger thought it would be good for me to get some fresh air. Besides, I think I could use it after spending most of my time here underground." She admitted. Kiryu sighed. He was tired of Rudger's charade.

Kiryu noticed Cassandra had changed into a long black dress under a hooded cloak with violet decoration and a purple spider sewn into the back. Her blonde hair was now tied back by a purple ribbon.

"I still can't believe I have to stay here with the others and babysit you. Why can't Rudger just make Carly or Misty look after you?"

Cassandra ignored him and kept walking along. But, as she went outside, she heard him muttering to himself.

"Soon, I will have my revenge on Yusei," He paused to laugh, "…And I will have the little mouse all to myself again. I wonder if she will taste just as sweet…"

"Knock it off, Kiryu. Don't you have work to do with Demak?" Cassandra peered around from the corridor entrance to see Misty slap Kiryu on the cheek. He skulked off like a little boy who had been told to go to his room. Misty looked up at Cassandra and smiled. However, Cassandra questioned its sincerity.

"Don't worry about him. He's just anxious to recapture the Oracle of Twilight."

Cassandra winced. Just then, a girl emerged from the shadows, dressed in a black robe with orange trim. Her hair was a long storm black and a red triangle mark rested under her blackened neon eyes.

"Carly, why don't you also go outside? You look like you need it, too."

Carly nodded and went on ahead. However, Cassandra's curiosity caused her to stay a moment. She wondered if Misty would answer any of her questions.

"Misty? Midori…I mean the Oracle…"

"We're not really supposed to talk about it with you," Misty explained, lowering her voice, "But, we want her visions in order to pinpoint the weaknesses of the Signers to bring them down more easily. Sadly, she escaped the first time the Dark Signers got a hold of her…"

Cassandra nodded. "Ok…But Kiryu…I heard him say…"

"Look, I don't know what went on during the first time the Oracle was captured. But, I know that Kiryu was put in charge of watching her. He sometimes babbles about wanting to hear her scream again…honestly, I think it's sick.

But, the best thing to do is not to think about it. Preferably, I would rather not know about what went on when he was put in charge of her until she managed to escape."

Cassandra started to feel sick to her stomach.

"You probably shouldn't think about it either. But, I can assure you he won't do the same thing to you that he did to her. Rudger would soon send him to the Netherworld than let that happen. Quite frankly, I would, too."

Cassandra quickly thanked Misty before heading outside. She smiled at the last thing she had said. Rudger wouldn't let something bad happen to her. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage if she needed to…

Outside, Carly sat on a bare slab of rock, watching the starless night as the clouds began to swirl. Cassandra looked curiously at her. It almost seemed as if Carly were about to cry; he face was sorrowful and seemed full of confusion and fear.

"Are you ok?" Cassandra asked. Carly looked up at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You look sad." She said. Carly looked away.

"I finally figured out why the Immortals chose me to become a Dark Signer. And now my heart is breaking…I was chosen…because…because of my attachment to Jack Atlas. I said that I wanted a whole bunch of things back…that I wanted my heart back."

Carly started sobbing. Cassandra gave her a look of sympathy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Only if you care enough to listen…" Carly whimpered.

**To be continued! Sadly, due to a busy schedule, I am being forced to take a short hiatus from my fanfictions. I will remove this notice when I post the next episode. In the meantime, tell people you know to read and review this fanfiction! And check out ****Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons****, as well as ****A Futuristic Fairytale**** by my friend Coke head, who illustrates my fic on DA under the username oO-Kai-Oo. See ya!**


	33. Episode 32: Uncaged

**Well, I'm not exactly back from hiatus yet, but I wanted to get this episode up so I could resolve a couple of things in the previous episode. Anyways, you know the drill. Enjoy the episode!**

The lights in her room were dim. Sidney held her hand in her hands as she curled up on top of her bed, her jacket and shoes down by the door and her jacket thrown over a nearby chair. Suddenly, the storm of her swirling emotions was beginning to calm down as she carefully sorted through her thoughts.

Why was she getting so upset? She thought it didn't make sense to her that Yusei agreed to Mr. Goodwin's proposal. Yusei would be her fiancé instead of Jack. But, why didn't it? At first it came to her mind that perhaps it had something to do with Akiza. She had thought Yusei had feelings for her and he did. But, if it was really going to be a problem for him, then why would he say yes? Then, it occurred to her that he had called her a friend…he cared about her. He wanted to protect her from the Dark Signers…and Jack. But, as far as she knew, that's all he felt.

Footsteps could be heard as a door slammed shut. Someone stomped passed her door, and paused before trudging down the stairs. That was definitely Jack, she thought. He had been extremely infuriated when he heard that he wouldn't be engaged with Sidney anymore. Her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts.

The truth was, she had no idea what Yusei actually felt about her. As dumb and naive as it made her feel, she admitted that she had never even thought to really take a look. But then again, she couldn't tell even if it was screamingly obvious, she thought.

She was never good at reading people, at least on a deeper, complex level. But, after hearing the whole thing from just beyond the door, she felt she may find out sooner than later. The thought made her relax as she let go of her head and rest her hand one on top of the other, in front of her face.

Another pair of footsteps was not to far off, but they were lighter and more cautious. A second pair trailed behind, in a more dictated manner. Yusei and Goodwin, Sidney thought.

Suddenly, a memory seemed to hit Sidney like she was smacked with a baseball. She had confessed her feelings to Yusei at Martha's house…and he kissed her! That should at least mean something, right?

There was a quick rapping at her door.

"Sidney…" Yusei called from outside, but then; there was a sound of a phone ringing. She heard Goodwin whip out his cell phone, and greet the person, who seemed to be Lazar based on what Goodwin was saying to him.

"…I see. I'll be right over. Wait for me at the Science Building."

There was a pause as she heard Goodwin put his phone away.

"Some urgent business has come up Yusei. I'm afraid I have to leave. But, then again, I suppose it would be for the best. I will speak with you and Sidney before you leave tomorrow." Goodwin walked away towards the stairs. The sound of his steps winding down the stairs grew quieter as she again heard Yusei.

"Sidney? I need to talk to you…"

"Ok…" Sidney mumbled as she sat up. Yusei slowly opened the door.

"It's kind of dark in here…do you mind if I turn up the lights a bit?"

Sidney shook her head. He turned a knob near the door as he closed it behind him, the light becoming bright enough now for everything to be visible.

"I'm worried. You seem upset." He remarked. Sidney looked down at her feet, shamefaced for her impulsive reaction.

"I'm not upset…" She replied. He sat down on the next to her with his hands folded, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I'm not upset," She repeated, "…I'm just…a little scared."

"It's ok, I'm scared too." Sidney felt somewhat better hearing him say that, but she didn't know what to say to him next. She glanced over at him, but as he looked back at her, she looked down, her face turning red.

"I heard you…and Goodwin…and Jack. So, I'm not marrying him anymore…" Sidney said. Yusei gestured approvingly.

"No. Goodwin was willing to change his mind. Although, I think he's got some motive behind it. I doubt if he would have done it any other way."

Sidney smiled. "Probably not."

Before Yusei could speak, Sidney continued.

"But, Yusei…I also heard that… in exchange for breaking my bond to Jack, Goodwin said you'd have to marry me instead!" Sidney hesitated, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am." Yusei replied coolly. Sidney wanted to ask him further, but before she could say anything, Yusei ungloved his hand with the signer mark and pulled his jacket sleeve up slightly to reveal it.

"Yusei, I don't want…I mean…I don't want…to be a burden to you."

"But you're not!" He urged her. She gave him a skeptical look. He responded by taking her hand in his. Sidney felt her face get hot.

"I like being with you. I WANT you around."

"I'm just…I never had someone like you. I never even had a boyfriend before…and… now we're supposed to be engaged? What if…"

He anticipated her question and answered quickly.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think it could work."

Sidney sighed with relief as she managed to look him in the eye. He smiled at her, to reassure her that it was ok. She giggled.

"I suppose we won't know unless we try."

He nodded, looking down at their hand intertwined. Sidney thought for a moment.

"Yusei, are you scared about having to duel your friend, Kiryu?"

Yusei tightened his grip on Sidney's hand.

"No. I realized that I lost my focus. I can't live with any doubts now. And besides, my real friends are all here." He explained.

"I'm glad." She said. He returned with a faint smile. Sidney was not sure what else to say; she looked away, a little nervous. As he stood up and turned the knob of the door, she heard herself say the words the she felt in her head.

"About what you said…" Yusei turned his head to listen.

"I want to be with you too…what I mean to say is…"

Sidney paused to breathe. "I …love you."

"…Likewise," He replied thoughtfully before leaving to go downstairs. Before getting up to follow him, she paused a moment. She felt that weight had finally been taken off her shoulders.

"Hey, Yusei! Wait!" Sidney slammed the door behind her as she caught up to him. He turned around when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Yusei rested his hand on her head and stroked her.

"Don't go just yet. Please?"

"I promised Blister that I'd contact him at Martha's before we left. And besides, I think we all will probably be eating soon."

Sidney took a moment to feel her stomach rustle. She sighed, remembering that she hadn't had anything to eat all day since she had been so busy. Some would probably be a good thing for here now, she thought. She looked up to Yusei and nodded understandingly.

"Ok. You should do that…Besides, we all need to be in good shape to take on the Dark Signers tomorrow." She responded. Yusei ran his fingers though her hair.

"I'll come see you after, if that's ok?" He offered. She quietly whispered a "yes". Yusei leaned in and kissed her before heading downstairs with Sidney following.

…

Meanwhile, Blister sat in the dining room with his laptop out. Martha had just sat down beside him when Crow and Etsuo came in. Everything was quiet until there was a beeping noise coming from the laptop. Blister clicked on a link and a video chat opened up.

"It's Yusei. He said he was going to contact us before the Signers left. I guess he kept good on that promise. At least it means he's in one piece now."

Yusei was on the other side, using a computer over at the safe house.

"Yusei, it's been a while. Checking in?"

"Yeah. Is everything ok over there? We're planning to head over tomorrow at noon." Yusei reported. Blister nodded. Crow leaned over.

"Hey, Crow."

Crow smiled. "Hey there, Yusei. You're never going to believe who's here!"

Just then, Crow noticed Midori and the twins, Leo and Luna, hovering in the background. Crow waved at Midori and motioned for her to come closer. She took a seat next to Yusei.

"Midori, I've got a surprise for you." Crow smiled mischievously. Midori's eyes sparkled. Yusei blinked.

Etsuo sighed walked around Blister to get his face in front of the camera. Midori gasped at her gave her a big grin.

"Hello, Midori. Did you miss your old grandpa?"

Midori teared up with surprise and happiness.

"Only a whole lot! I was worried that the Dark Signers did something awful to you! But you seem ok…"

"I'm as tough as nails. They'll get what's coming to them for messing with us."

Midori couldn't contain her joyous laughter.

"Oh, Grandpa…you haven't changed a bit."

"Nope. And I'm not planning on it, either."

Yusei looked up at the old man with curiosity. "So, you're her grandfather…"

Etsuo nodded. "That's right. Etsuo Tsukino. And…you are Yusei?"

Yusei nodded. Etsuo stroked his mustache.

"Crow mentioned that the two of you were friends."

He looked back at Midori. "Are they treating you well over on your end?"

Midori smiled. "Oh yes, Grandpa! Everyone here is awesome!"

She paused for a moment and gave Crow a sheepish smile.

"But, I miss you and Crow a lot, Grandpa!"

Etsuo laughed hardily. Crow cocked his head and blushed, slightly embarrassed. In the background, Leo and Luna were jumping up and down, trying to get a better look at what was going on. Finally, Etsuo calmed down.

"You're always such a nice kid, Midori…" Etsuo sighed.

Midori smiled.

"But…you're not really a kid now, are you? You're really growing up."

"Sir, if you don't mind…" Blister interrupted.

"It's ok. I have to go now. I'm sure I'll see all of you when you get here."

"Are you ready, Yusei?" Blister asked Yusei, who was still sitting next to Midori.

"I'm ready, and so are the rest of us. We'll see you tomorrow."

…

Jack lay on his bed in the darkness of his room, with his arms crossed under his head. He looked out the window as he saw the sun making its last stand before night came. His eyes narrowed as stars began to appear in the sky.

"I can't believe he would just let me go like that. After all, he refused to do so when Sidney asked him the first time. What made him change his mind? Unless…"

He recalled when Akiza's powers went wild at the hospital and Yusei tried to protect Sidney. He had done nothing. And, he had come to her rescue when she ran off to go get Akiza from the Arcadia Movement. But, he had not come. It became to clear to Jack. Goodwin had thought him more reliable, and therefore reconsidered his decision. Goodwin must have had more complex a motive than that.

It didn't matter, he thought. A promise was broken. And now Yusei had stolen his title AND his girl! It made him feel stupid just standing by and not being about to do anything. He had to do something before Sidney completely slipped from his grasp; he needed to somehow tighten his grip.

But how? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mina knock on his door.

"Mr. Atlas, Dinner will be ready soon." She called.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Mina!" He called back. He heard her footsteps as she trotted away down the stairs. He turned his gaze up to the empty ceiling.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He smirked. Jack knew what he was going to do now. But, he would have to wait, and make sure he could get Sidney alone.

…

Luna was in the hallway to the dining room talking to Leo. Her hands were folded as she was trying to talk Leo out of a sudden depression. He knew now that he wasn't the fifth signer. The Crimson Dragon had come to him again and told him that he had a more important job than being the fifth signer. Someone else would do it.

"I feel rejected. How am I supposed to help you guys now and be a hero? I'll just be in the way…or cheering on the sidelines cheering like a dork saying 'Go Luna! Yeah! Show those Dark Signers how to duel!'"

Luna shook her head. "That sounds pretty lame…But Leo! I am really scared… more than ever. It doesn't matter if you're a signer or not!"

She leaned on his shoulder, sobbing a little.

"Don't you get it? I want you standing on the sidelines shouting like a dork! You're my brother! You'll always be my hero! …I can't do this without you!"

Just then, she heard a small cooing noise. She perked up and looked around.

"…Kuribon?"

"What's going on, sis? Are you ok?" Leo asked. Just then, Luna saw Sidney walking briskly up the hallway towards them. Luna heard the noise again, and noticed Sidney stopped and looked around.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a voice coming from somewhere!"

Luna gasped. "You hear it, too?"

Leo's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Sidney noticed a small brown fluffy creature with a pink tail with a red ribbon on it appear in front of Luna. It stared up at Sidney with sparkling green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked. Luna looked down and picked up the creature.

"Kuribon! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

The creature mumbled worriedly. Leo cocked his head, as he couldn't see what Luna was holding in her arms, because it just looked like air to him.

"Is someone contacting you from the Spirit World, Luna?" He asked. Luna nodded. Suddenly, Luna's mark started glowing as did Sidney's.

Luna and Sidney began to hear a loud female voice ring in there ears.

"Luna! Luna!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Luna! I have a favor to ask of you! I need you to take the Star Princess to the Lake of Secrets! There is something she needs to know!"

Luna started to feel her spirit drifting away, as did Sidney. Leo jumped up and ran to get help when the two of them collapsed on the floor, seemingly unconscious, with their marks still aglow.

In the other room, Yusei just finished talking with Blister and disconnected when Leo ran in. Midori was just by the door as he jumped up and down frantically.

"Yusei! Luna and Sidney! They…They…" Leo couldn't quite get the words to come out. Yusei quickly got up. Midori urged Leo to finish his message, despite his anxiety. He took a breath.

"I think their spirits have been called to the Duel Monster's Spirit World! They were knocked out cold right in front of me after they were having a conversation with a creature I couldn't see and a voice I couldn't hear!"

Midori peered over. "He's right!"

Yusei ran over to them and check to make sure they were both alright. They seemed ok to him, but their marks were shining and they could not respond to him.

He took Sidney up in his arms while Midori carried Luna on piggyback with some difficulty. Leo stayed behind her to make sure she didn't drop Luna as they took them to the living room. Akiza, Tanner, and Yanagi were in there, and gasped when they saw them come in. Dexter was currently washing his hands in the restroom not too far away.

Luna was laid to rest on a leather chair while Yusei laid Sidney out on the Sofa and crossed her arms. Dexter walked in and gasped.

"Leo... What's happening to them!?" He questioned.

"You're not going to believe this Dexter…but they're in the Duel Monster's Spirit World right now! And Ancient Fairy Dragon has a mission for them!"

**At last! Well, now we'll be getting into some action and exciting plot development! Be back here for the next episode! Be here or be square! Remember to R&R!**


	34. Episode 33: Unearthly Echoes Pt1

**Ok, now I am back from hiatus. Hope you all are ready for more! Enjoy!**

Luna rubbed her eyes as she staggered to get up. The wind swirled around her as she saw the giant stone where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed. The creature looked almost like a skeleton sealed in its earthen prison. Worriedly looking around, she spotted Sidney lying on the ground in front of the stone.

"Sidney!" She cried as she ran over and knelt down. Sidney stirred and opened her eyes, feeling woozy. Luna sighed with relief.

"Luna? Where are we?" Sidney saw tree surrounding them in every direction, with gray clouds blanketing the sky. The sweet smell of grass drifted up from the ground beneath her as she stood up, wobbly. Gazing up at the dragon in awe, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Ancient Fairy Dragon…"

Luna saw that Sidney marks were still glowing, but just barely. Then, Ancient Fairy Dragon's voice echoed in their ears as she spoke.

"Luna…you have returned. And Star Princess, you have come here at last."

Luna walked up to the stone as she explained things to Sidney.

"We're in the Duel Monster's spirit world now. All the monsters in our decks live here. Ancient Fairy Dragon is the protector of this world…But a curse has bound her to this rock and she can't break free. I'm supposed to find her servant, a creature named Regulus, and break the curse on Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to save the spirit world."

Sidney blinked. "Seriously? All by yourself, at your age? That's pretty heavy."

"Well, I was hoping my brother Leo could help me…somehow…" Luna sighed.

"I could help you, too." Sidney offered. Luna nodded. Ancient Fairy Dragon cut into the conversation. Luna and Sidney looked up at her.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Luna. I want you to bring the Star Princess to the Lake of Secrets, as I have said previous. The Crimson Dragon wishes to speak with her."

Luna gasped. "The Crimson Dragon?"

"Yes. All five dragons exist in this world, though I am its guardian. The Crimson Dragon is a being combined of the will of all of us. We believe some knowledge needs to be passed onto the Star Princess. Some of it may even help you in your quest to set me free Luna!"

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "What kind of knowledge are we talking about?"

"You will know soon enough. In the meantime, Luna can show you the way. You two will need each other in order to get there safe. There is a powerful monster that guards the entrance to the lake, and it will take both of you to defeat it."

Luna and Sidney looked at one another and nodded.

"If we need this to help defeat the Dark Signers and set you free, then we're all for it." Ancient Fairy Dragon bid them farewell as she turned them to the east, in the direction where the lake would be.

…

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Yusei watched Luna and Sidney with care as they were in their unconscious state, their marks shining. Akiza sat beside him, worried for him. Leo was also near by. But they had told the others to not worry for now and they left, reluctantly returning to previous business.

Jack was walking past when he saw them. He gasped when he saw Sidney in her state and dashed over to her side. Yusei tried to tell him what was happening, but Jack pushed in back. Akiza caught him.

"Sidney! Yusei, what in the name of…what's happening?"

"Jack…her soul is in the spirit world. Both she and Luna are there." Yusei explained. Jack glared at him, as if it were somehow Yusei's fault. However, even though he did have some genuine concern, he was mostly frustrated that his plans with Sidney were delayed by this inconvenience.

"Jack, please. Be calm." Akiza urged him. He grunted in reply and looked down at Sidney. Yusei huffed. Akiza approached Jack, but he jerked away.

"Leave me alone, Akiza."

He shook his head and walked over to the other end of the room, and walked out to lean against the door and sulk. Leo cocked his head, perplexed by the whole thing, but not entirely without understanding.

"When do you think they will be back?" He asked worriedly. Akiza shrugged her shoulders. Yusei gazed at Sidney anxiously as he sat back down at her side.

"We don't know, Leo. All we can hope is that they'll be back soon." Akiza took a place beside Yusei. She attempted to comfort him.

"I'm just as worried about her, Yusei. But, if it's any conciliation, I know she's ok. She's not as fragile as she might seem."

Yusei peered over. "I know, Akiza. I just…"

"It's ok. You don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm your friend!"

Yusei took a deep breath. "You're right."

"So, did you manage to change Goodwin's mind about Sidney?" Akiza asked. Yusei perked up. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yes, he did, but not so readily. How did you know?"

"I've been with you guys long enough; I don't live under a rock."

Yusei nodded and looked back at Sidney. Akiza gazed at him with sympathy. She understood that Yusei really felt strongly about her; he stood up for her and took care of her. He never gave up in trying to be Akiza's friend, and he had taken a risk before when dueling her. But, she saw how Yusei had risked his life to protect Sidney when her Black Rose Dragon went berserk at the hospital, and when Sayer had kidnapped Sidney earlier. It was sort of like what he did for her, but she sensed it was different. Whether he admitted to it or not, he loved her. It didn't bother her because she was happy now. She had friends and a placed where she belonged.

Sidney also was one of her first true friends; she had saved her life when it put her own life in danger. She gave her sympathy and tried to reach out to her, even when she felt unreachable. They were her friends. Now she would stand by them, as they did with her. Akiza now hoped that Sidney would return safely from the spirit world.

…

Etsuo stood on the roof as the night sky was descending on the Satellite. The aroma of hot vegetable soup rose up from the kitchen below and tickled his nose. He sighed happily; Martha's cooking reminded him of when his son and his wife lived with him when she was still pregnant with Midori. The last he had heard was they were both doing fairly well for people staying long term in the Facility, and there was a chance that they might someday be released. But, it felt unfair either way.

As he waded through his memories, he heard a thump. Crow hopped onto the roof and lay down; his body sprawled out to feel the wind blow over him. Etsuo adjusted his glasses as the air blew the tail of his coat around.

Everything seemed too peaceful. Etsuo sensed it as the calm before the storm. But in that calm there was a fleeting darkness, waiting to creep in.

"What's up? You see something?" Crow asked as the old man stared blankly onward. He suddenly blinked and turned to Crow, shaking his head.

"No, no. It's nothing, Crow." He said. But he knew better. Just beyond the trees was the faint sound of a Duel Runner, the engine revving. It reminded the old man of his days as a biker.

"Are you sure?" Crow asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Now, let's go see if supper is ready yet. That soup sure smells mighty good!"

…

Luna and Sidney found themselves walking for what seemed to be a long time. The forest seemed to go on forever, and they were starting to feel tired.

"At this rate it will take too long to reach the lake." Sidney panted. She felt around and pulled out her deck from her pocket. Luna perked up as Sidney drew a card from her deck and called out Lunar Solstice Dragon.

The sinuous beast appeared instantly. Sidney got on and pulled Luna up in front of her. The dragon roared as it rose into the sky above the trees.

"We should have thought of this earlier." Luna sighed. Sidney nodded.

They held on tight as Lunar Solstice Dragon spun through the air as it flew forward. Things seemed to be rushing by them much faster now. As Luna looked down below, she saw they passed a village, which seemed largely deserted. Up ahead, they could see a faint glimmer.

"The lake?" Sidney wondered aloud.

"Why weren't there very many people in the village below us? What happened to all the Duel Spirit?" Luna worried. Down below, there were purple staffs scattered across the landscape, with golden Us and a red sphere atop them, with black clock-hands at a straight angle. Both girls were curious as to what they were, but the dragon kept on going. Luna's mind lingered with the thought that the darkness that threatened the spirit world was somehow connected to the staffs, as they emitted a dark energy that made the creatures in her deck and in Sidney's uncomfortable.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon talked about a shadow hanging over the spirit world…did this shadow somehow make those staffs appear? What are they for?"

A flock of birds swirled around past them with almost mach speed. Sidney and Luna recognized them as a flock of Blackwing: Blizzard of the Far North. The white, chubby birds almost knocked them off the dragon when they held on by the creature's mane. They pulled themselves back on as one of the birds swooped down and greeted them in a musical voice.

"Travelers! I see you head for the lake! You must turn back, for your journey is in vain! A terrible sorceress protects the lake with a barrier and must be defeated in order to break it…but she's so powerful! Turn back! Turn back!"

"We have no choice! We must go there!" Sidney muttered.

"Turn back! Turn back! Turn back!" It cried.

"Luna? What kind of sorceress are they talking about? Do you know?" Sidney inquired of Luna. Luna shook her head, just as unsure. The dragon seemed more vigilant as they slowed down. The bird still flew alongside them.

"You two are crazy! Who are you anyway?" The bird looked down at Sidney's marks, and glanced over at Luna as she rolled up her sleeves.

"We're Signers." Sidney explained. The bird seemed flustered.

"My greatest apologies! However, you signers should still consider turning back. The Faceless Mage is a powerful sorceress. She has the power to see into your heart and trap you in your greatest fears or your deepest desires. Beware of her power…"

The bird drifted away, rejoining its flock. Luna got a worried look on her face. Sidney was also unsettled. The two looked at one another.

"The Faceless Mage…it sounds like…" Sidney thought aloud.

"Illusionist Faceless Mage…it's a monster. It's not strong on attack, but it's got a decent defense. I remember seeing someone use it on TV once." Luna recalled.

"It sounds like The Faceless Mage is stronger than the card, though. I know it was never a popular card…or very useful, especially after the advanced rules were instated."

The lake started to grow closer and closer, becoming more brilliant and blue. Sidney recognized it as the lake from her dreams. Now it seemed to make more sense to her. It was like a meeting ground where she could talk to the Crimson Dragon, she figured. What message did the Dragon need to deliver in person?

"Sidney! We should land!" Luna cried. Sidney looked up to see a blue energy barrier surrounding the shores of the lake. This was the barrier the bird spoke of, she figured. The dragon gracefully made a descent into the trees and allowed the two girls to get off safely, not too far from the barrier.

"How are we going to defeat the Faceless Mage?" Luna wondered. Sidney wasn't sure either. Luna answered her own question when a thought occurred to her.

"Well, we can assume the barrier will disappear if we do…Maybe we should use our monsters, the same way we would in a duel?"

"That sounds like it would work, but we don't know…I suppose we just have to try. So, are we ready?" Sidney asked. Luna nodded calmly. The eleven year old swiped a card from her deck, summoning a White Unicorn to their side. It looked like a magnificent stallion with a blue mane and a incredible horn.

"Sunlight Unicorn can help us get closer on the ground." Luna hopped on, Sidney got on after her as the horse cautiously went on its way. Sidney used her free hand to pull a card from her deck.

"Big-Tusked Mammoth and Fog Dragon! Come out and guide us!" Sidney's mammoth emerged, with its tusks sharp and its thick purple fur glimmering in the sun. On the opposite side of Sunlight Unicorn, there was a puff of smoke.

A dragon made of a think white and gray gaseous substance emerged from the smoke, resembling a small oolong dragon, with a long, snake-like body, whiskers, and claws. Its eyes were a smoky red. The dragon slithered in the air above the Unicorn as Big-Tusked Mammoth trudged ahead. Sunlight Unicorn skittishly followed them as it made muffled snorts.

"I think Sunlight Unicorn senses something." Luna muttered. Sidney looked around but could see nothing. They traveled for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes without a disturbance.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the trees. Luna and Sidney were up in arms, and Sunlight Unicorn started digging its hooves into the ground. However, Sidney's monsters seemed strangely undisturbed as they stopped with them. Why?

The noise grow closer and louder. Now Big-Tusked Mammoth grew anxious as it wailed in anticipation. Fog Dragon surrounded Sidney and Luna protectively.

A bush in front of them seemed to jump and jive. Sidney raised her hand. But, both she and Luna were briefly caught off guard when they recognized the person emerging from the bushes.

"…Yusei?" Sidney gasped. Indeed, she recognized whoever it was as Yusei. His expression was blank, not much different from his usual state, but something seemed unnatural about it to Luna. She tried to warn Sidney not to move, but Sidney ignored her as she jumped off the Unicorn and briskly approached him. Fog Dragon followed behind, trying to hide its contempt hissing.

"Sidney, wait!" Luna tried to call her back. But, Sidney seemed to ignore her. As she approached him, she seemed to fall into a hypnotic state, unable to do anything else and be aware of anything else around her.

The wind seemed to stand still and the forest suddenly grew quiet, as if time around them was standing still. Luna jumped off of Sunlight Unicorn.

"Sidney! Stop! That's not Yusei! Sidney!!!"

Sidney halted a foot short of the person. She struggled to control herself, fighting between the urge to embrace him and the instinct to grab Luna and run. Part of her knew Yusei was still back in the human world, waiting for her. But something inside of her tugged at her, it was something beyond her conscious thinking.

Fog Dragon wrapped tightly around Sidney to help restrain her. Why did it feel like her mind and body were somehow conflicting? Or was it all in her head? Was this the work of The Faceless Mage?

Luna gasped as she saw Yusei's eyes start to dim and turn black, his irises glowing neon. The yellow marking on his face seemed to trickle blood that stained it red. When Sidney saw it too, she couldn't believe it.

"He looks like a Dark Signer!" She exclaimed.

He spread out his arms, his palms flat against the air. Then, he let out an unearthly screech that sounded like nails scratching against a chalkboard. A dark hole opened up under Sidney feet and started sucking her and Fog Dragon in. Another hole appeared around Luna, Sunlight Unicorn, and Big-Tusked Mammoth.

As the Signers were seemingly dragged down into the darkness, the creature resembling Yusei disappeared in a cloud of gray dust. Luna cried for help and Sidney tried to reach for her. She also screamed in desperation. There had to be some way out, she thought. There has to be a way to fight this. They needed to think of it fast or they might be trapped. Fog Dragon squeezed hard to Sidney's waist as it was pulled down with her. The other monsters seemed to vanish into the darkness as Luna was ripped away by an unseen force.

"Sidney! Help!" Luna cried.

"Luna! No!!!"

But Sidney's attempt to reach her proved to be fruitless. Still, as Luna was vanishing from her sight, she tried to reach her, with Fog Dragon crawling across her arm, acting as an extension. They couldn't be separated, she thought. Not now.

**At last the episode draws to a close! Sorry it took so long. Even with things as they are, be sure to be back here for the next exciting episode! Be here or be square!**


	35. Episode 34: Unearthly Echoes Pt2

**Another episode ready to go! Don't forget to R&R! Seriously, I love reviews!!!**

Sidney felt herself slam against what felt like the ground, but she wasn't sure. She stood up and called out for Luna, but could see her anywhere. But then, she could hear her whimpering. She ran around, but soon found herself going in circles.

"What am I going to do?"

Just then, a light seemed to come from beneath her feet. The ground became flat and transparent, like a mirror. Sidney lay down, flat on her stomach. She had a bird's eye view of what looked like the living room back at the safe house. Her body was resting peacefully on the couch, with Luna wrapped up in a chair. Yusei was near by, with Aki sitting beside him.

It seemed very real to her, but she suspected it may be part of whatever illusion the Faceless Mage had trapped them in. Her Fog Dragon stayed close, watching his master carefully with the intent to keep her safe.

In the meantime, Luna was still falling through the darkness, calling out for Sidney. As she felt fear starting to creep up on her, she saw Ancient Fairy Dragon, seemingly free, and fly towards her.

"Luna!!!" But this fleeting moment was cut short by rusty chains that shot forth from nowhere. They wrapped around the dragon's neck and seemed to be choking her.

"No! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Cried Luna.

More chains bound the dragon and a bronze cage formed around her, imprisoning her. Luna whimpered as she heard her friend cry out in pain, with tears running down her face. But, as she tried to fall towards it, something blocked her way. She found that she was now suspended in the air, watching helplessly as Ancient Fairy Dragon suffered in misery inside of her prison.

Sidney, on the other hand, had not yet seen the worst of her vision. Everything was quiet and still. It made her cringe. But, finally, Akiza put her arms around Yusei and rested her head on his shoulder batting her eyelids. Sidney knew it was fake. Akiza never batted her eyelids that way in the time she knew her. But a part of her wanted to believe it because she hadn't known Akiza for that long.

"If she's not coming back by now, Yusei, she's probably not coming back at all."

Sidney scratched her nails against her glass floor, which seemed to be their ceiling. She tapped on it to see how thick it would be. But she supposed that trying to break the glass would be futile. Still, she felt herself pounding on it with her fist.

In the meantime, Yusei looked at Sidney and smirked. Yusei never smirked, Sidney thought. THAT she knew to be true.

"You're probably right. You know what that means…" He replied suggestively. Sidney up above was starting to pound harder and faster. She gulped as she saw him take his arm around Aki's waist and kiss her passionately.

"I'm a free man. Who needs that whiney little girl, anyway? I've got a WOMAN right here…" The illusionary Akiza smiled flirtatiously.

"Gag me," Sidney muttered, "Is that the best you've got? You don't expect me to get all bent out of shape over this, do you Faceless Mage?"

Sidney stood up and started jumping. Despite what she told herself, she was furious. Indeed, if Yusei would break his promise so quickly, why would he have made it in the first place? He wasn't that kind of person. Aki was also acting out of character. She was too catty. Akiza was more direct than that. But, how did she know that? She's not a social wizard. Sidney thought for a moment.

"I know these people," She realized, "They're my friends. It's true, it hurts. It would hurt me. I know that I was jealous of Aki, and it might be that I still am in a small way. But Yusei made me a promise. And Aki is a good person. She never had many friends; I doubt she would betray the ones she just made so easily."

The glass floor began to crack. This gave Sidney an idea. She kept talking to herself. She hoped Luna would figure out how to free herself as well.

Luna was still struggling to reach Ancient Fairy Dragon. Suddenly, she heard a bass voice booming in her ears. She covered her ears as they rung in pain.

"Don't kid yourself, child. You have FAILED! Ancient Fairy Dragon is now my prisoner forever!!!" The voice cackled. Luna blinked, and thought for a moment.

"But, I've barely just begun, how can I have failed before I even begin to try?" Suddenly she managed to move closer to the dragon. She smiled and kept questioning aloud. The booming voice tried to drown out her defiance, but she wouldn't let it stop her. Luna kept talking.

"I haven't failed yet. I can't fail…I won't fail. I have my friends beside me. I refuse to accept anything you say to me, FACELESS MAGE!"

At that moment, Ancient Fairy Dragon was set free and everything vanished. Luna managed to feel the ground beneath her as she gently came to rest on her stomach. She stood up, wondering what to do next. Sidney in the meantime finally shattered the glass floor and fell into the room below. The illusions of Akiza and Yusei disappeared, as did the ones resembling herself and Luna. The room was completely empty except for the furniture and shards on glass now scatter on the floor.

"Luna! Where are you?" Sidney called. As she looked up, a roof formed over the ceiling; the darkness was swallowed. She looked around the false version of the safe house, hoping to at least find a clue to Luna's whereabouts.

"Luna! Luna! Can you hear me?"

She started to hear whispers coming from upstairs. This was another illusion, she thought. But it might be an opportunity to find Luna or the Faceless Mage. She followed the voices up the stairs and cautiously peered around the corner.

Yusei was there again, leaning against the wall, chatting calmly with another person. Sidney was shocked when she recognized who it was.

"…Daddy?" She mumbled. Sidney's father was wearing his red suit, and his blonde hair was combed back the way it had always been. He seemed to be talking with Yusei about Sidney and what had been going on since he had died.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me, Yusei. My daughter…she's taken on a lot of responsibility. It makes me proud to see how much she's grown up." He spoke in the baritone voice he always used. It made her smile. At the very least, the Faceless Mage managed to portray her father correctly. She hid behind the wall, continuing to listen to the conversation.

"I'm glad. I'm just really sad you won't be able to attend the wedding. Sidney would have really wanted you to be there." Yusei sighed. He seemed more like the real Yusei this time; he was more tranquil and composed.

"That's right! I heard you two are getting engaged. It's a funny thing…my wife…her mother knew many people, like Akiza's father very well. She designed the building that the original Ener-D reactor was built in. It was her last project before she left me…" Her father was slightly shaken. It was typical. So it was true that Akiza's parents knew hers? She realized she didn't really know that much about her parents before she was born. Her father didn't really like to talk about the past. But he always said her mother loved to play the piano in her spare time. He had kept a lot of her sheet music that she had left behind.

"Why did Sidney's mother leave? What happened?"

"She was having an affair with another man, Yusei. She thought of me as too absorbed in my work. I was no longer the man she had married, that's what she told me… Her friends…including Akiza's parents…and…they tried to talk into ending it and reconciling with me. But…she was a troubled person, Yusei," He explained, "I just couldn't give her the help she needed. I was neglectful…Because of that, I lost her. She divorced me and left with him…and went off somewhere else and never heard from her again!"

Sidney whimpered. Her father always blamed himself. But was it true? Did her mom leave them for another man? Who was the man?

"Gale wasn't a bad person, though, Yusei. She was kind and sweet…and creative. But that man! He took advantage of her! He convinced her to leave me and her daughter behind. That's why I promised to always be there for Sidney, because I had failed my wife. But, I have failed her, too. Now I'm dead!"

Sidney couldn't take it. She zoomed into view and confronted her father.

"Daddy, it isn't true! It wasn't your fault! The terrorists bombed the place! You risked your life so everybody could get out! You're a hero!"

Her father started to tear up. "Sidney…I couldn't be…"

"You'll always be there for me. That's what you promised me. I…I felt that you left me all alone. I'm still mad at you. But, I don't want you to feel that you failed me, or anybody else. I want you to be ok."

He nodded. Yusei smiled. "She's right, you know."

Her father tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she motioned to him that now wasn't a good time. She was afraid of what might happen. After all, this was entirely a creation of the Faceless Mage, wasn't it?

Her father shook his head and laughed.

"I was one to think you couldn't even DATE until now…but…I'm glad of all people, you're marrying this guy. You know what I mean?"

Sidney allowed herself to laugh. Just then, one of the doors opened and Luna came barging in. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sidney! There you are!" She rushed over and clung to Sidney. Her father and Yusei laughed quietly. Sidney pet Luna to reassure her.

"Well, it looks like we're all here now. It's time to end our little game." A raspy voice echoed from nowhere. A light formed around Sidney's father as he disappeared. Sidney wanted to reach out to him, but pulled back her hand. She knew better than to do that. Yusei also disappeared, and the room melted away as the forest returned around them. Sidney's Fog Dragon let go of her waist when it saw Big-Tusked Mammoth and Sunlight Unicorn return.

"We're back!" Luna sighed with relief.

A dark shadow loomed over them as a figure materialized out of the air.

"It's not over yet, Luna." Sidney pointed.

A tall, willowy woman draped in a midnight robe with blue lace walked gracefully towards them. She had dainty finger with long black nails, and curly black hair. But, she had no face.

"So, the Signers were able to resist my illusions? I guess I have no choice but to confront you directly." Her voice was harsh like an old woman. Suddenly, a pair of black eyes formed on her face, followed by full devil-red lips and a button nose. She was the image of a dark beauty, but only on the surface. Luna felt her presence, full of hate and corruption. Fog Dragon hissed at the woman.

"I am the Faceless Mage. Not what you were expecting, right?" She smiled sardonically. Luna beckoned her Sunlight Unicorn as it stamped its hooves.

"Why did you create that barrier? Do you work for the Dark Signers?" Sidney climbed onto her mammoth as Luna pulled herself onto the unicorn. Fog Dragon drifted above them, its eyes glinting. The Faceless Mage sensuously licked her lips.

"I don't work for just any Dark Signer…I work for Demak, who bares the mark of the monkey. In fact, he created me, a product of darkness and the earth upon which you walk…combined with a drop of his dreams and corruption… He is the one who is able to keep Ancient Fairy Dragon locked in her stone prison. All thanks to his servant, Zeman, the Ape King." She seemed calm and unaffected.

"So, I take it he wishes to destroy the spirit world…" Luna looked at Sidney worriedly. Sidney shook her head.

"It's not so simple, is it?"

"Indeed," the mage replied, "Demak wishes to envelope this world in darkness in the name of the Earthbound Immortals, reshaping it in their image. In return, they will grant him sovereignty over this land. Quite the power hungry guy, if you ask me…he was like that in his normal life, I hear. Businessmen…"

"So, do we battle you or what?" Sidney signaled to Luna to prepare to fight.

The mage mused. "My job is simple: I must prevent anyone from entering the Lake of Secrets and speaking with The Crimson Dragon. What it knows…could rip apart the Immortal's plans. My master cannot allow it, and I won't either…"

The mage raised her hand and pointed her finger at Luna. A bolt of Lightning came forth as she attempted to strike her. But, in a flash, Fog Dragon took the bolt and screech as it was electrocuted and forced to return to Sidney's deck.

"Big-Tusk Mammoth! Charge!!!" Sidney cried. The Mammoth wailed loudly as it bull-rushed the mage. Sunlight Unicorn followed suit, presenting its horn for a gore attack. But, the mage jumped into the air, the tail of her dress flowing in the air.

"Is that the best you've got? Brute force? Don't make me laugh!"

But, the mammoth managed to wrap its trunk around the mage's ankle and pull her down. She yelped as the massive creature slammed her to the ground. Sunlight Unicorn started to gather a beam of light energy in its horn. But the mage retaliated by zapping Big-Tusked Mammoth with a dark energy shock. The beast slapped her aside as it cried out. Sidney held on tight and tried to steady her mount.

"It's ok, take it easy. I think we need more fire power here. You just sit tight." She grabbed her deck and resummoned her Lunar Solstice Dragon. The mighty creature soared above the Faceless Mage, its ivory scales aglow in the sun.

"Luna! Have your unicorn release the beam on my dragon! It will absorb the light energy and give it an edge!" Luna cocked her head.

"But Sidney! Won't that hurt your dragon? How…"

"Metalmorph!" Sidney pulled out her favorite trap card, and held it up to the sky. A light burst forth, and Lunar Solstice Dragon took on a metallic sheen.

"That's the combo you used at the hospital!" Luna gasped.

"Exactly. I think this will work. Just try it."

"Ok… Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna commanded. Sunlight Unicorn neighed as it released a burst of light at Lunar Solstice Dragon. The Faceless Mage flow into the air to intercept it, but wound up being scratched as it hit the dragon. The creature began glowing with intense light, blinding the mage.

"I can't see! It's so bright! It's hurts!!!"

"Lunar Solstice Dragon! Attack the Faceless Mage with Eclipse Blast!"

When the light cleared, the Faceless Mage had retracted her eyes so protect them from the bright light. But in doing so, she had briefly compromised her sight, and had to stand still and focus in order for them to reappear. By the time she opened her eyes, it was too late. A white energy beam struck her down. Sunlight Unicorn shot another beam of light into the ray, intensifying its effect. The mage screamed as her body began crumbling into lavender dust and fading away into the wind.

"Nooooo! I wasn't powerful enough to stop them! I have failed my creator, Demak! I have failed to serve my purpose!" In a few more seconds, she was gone. Lunar Solstice Dragon closed its mouth and the ray glimmered and flickered away. Sunlight Unicorn recalled the beam of light.

"She's really gone?" Sidney wondered. Her dragon swooped down and sniffed the air. It turned to the two girls and grunted affirmatively.

"I think we won't have to worry about her again. Look!" Luna pointed. The barrier slowly started to fall and fade into the earth. The ground rumbled as the last of it seethed and died. Big-Tusked Mammoth snorted with content. Lunar Solstice Dragon eyed the girls curiously, as if wondering what they would decide to do next.

Sidney called back her mammoth, since it would probably not be able to swim. Luna also recalled Sunlight Unicorn. The two of them slid onto Lunar Solstice Dragon. The creature straightened its body and took off like a bullet to the center of the lake where the island was. Sidney smiled, being reassured by its familiarity.

"This really is the place I visited in my dreams! It sort of makes sense now!"

…

Meanwhile, in the human world, Yusei still watched over Sidney with patience. It hadn't been that long there – only an hour and a half- but he had a feeling that the return of Sidney and Luna was close at hand.

His friend Rally had come to sit with him and handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"We thought this might help…you doing ok?" He asked. Yusei took the cup gratefully and blew on it gently. Akiza had gone elsewhere for the moment. The phone rang and her parents wished to speak with her before the Signers would leave tomorrow.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"We were getting things together for dinner. Despite what's happening, we've still got to eat. Anyways… We wanted to come with."

"It's dangerous, Rally." Yusei warned him.

"We know. But, we thought Martha might need some help. Tough times call for extra hands, you know? Besides…we want to cheer you on, Yusei! We're your friends!"

Yusei nodded. "Thank you."

He glanced over at Sidney, and noticed a faint smile had formed on her face. He breathed a sigh. Rally peered down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wherever she is, she's ok." Yusei explained.

"You really like her, don't you, Yusei?" Rally grinned.

"…You could say that. It's complicated, though."

Rally giggled. "It's ok."

"There's something I need to say when she gets back. Until then, I guess."

**At last this episode is complete! Tune in next time for the next episode! Remember to R&R. Seriously, I love reviews. Keep them coming! Be here or be square!**


	36. Episode 35: The Ancient's Vision

**Episode 35 is now up and ready. Enjoy, read, and by all means leave a review!**

Sidney and Luna were set safely atop the island where the stone room was. Lunar Solstice Dragon circled around the island protectively. Luna looked down, wondering what to do next. Sidney had a feeling she knew what to do.

"Luna, I would like you to wait here for me unless you are called back, ok?" Sidney asked. Luna was worried. But she looked up at the dragon.

"Lunar Solstice Dragon will protect you if any big bad monster should come along. He's more than a match for most of them, I think."

Luna nodded. "Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok. I don't think this will take very long." Sidney pulled off her socks and dove into the lake. Struggling to see in the deep water, she managed to focus on the entrance point underneath the island. She swam into the cavern and saw the shadows swirling above. After breaking the surface of the waves, she looked around. The room looked the same as it did in her dream, with etchings of the Crimson Dragon and trickles of water streaming down with a beam of sunlight.

She pulled herself out of the opening and started squeezing water out of her skirt. Her hair was soaked and her clothes were sopping wet. As she tried to dry herself off, she heard mysterious whispers echoing in the cave. They were like the ones she had heard the first time, but as they went on one voice rose above them.

"I'm very glad you made it. Now I must speak with you, dear Princess."

The drawing of the Crimson Dragon began emanating a brilliant red light and caused her marks to glow as well. It seemed to start peeling off the wall like dried paint. It took a solid form and shape, and before she realized what was happening, the Crimson Dragon was right in front of her, wrapping its long body around her.

The beast looked like a living fire, with all-circling wings and big burning eyes. Its claws stretched out as it grasped Sidney. She flinched, but realized that it didn't burn at all when the Crimson Dragon touched her.

"Those with my mark are immune to my fire, unless I will it otherwise. You needn't worry." The Crimson Dragon's voice was feminine and motherly in nature.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon said you had some knowledge you felt needed to be passed on to me. I wish for you to impart this knowledge to me."

"It is not my will, but the will of all five dragons that you know this…I wish for you to see a vision of the first Star Princess…"

Sidney gasped. "The first?"

Before she could say anything more, the room vanished, and she found herself in what looked like an ancient village. The grass under her feet was wet from a recent rainfall and the whole village was surrounded by jungle.

"We are in the village where the People of the Stars resided. Pay mind that this is a vision. The people here will not see us or hear us." Sidney nodded. The Crimson Dragon followed her as she wondered through the village, admiring the stone houses and the many people running about. It was almost like a scene from a movie, she thought.

At the center of the city was a temple towering several stories above the other buildings.

Sidney stood in awe. The dragon beckoned for her to get on its back. She clambered on and the Crimson Dragon flew her up to the top, where there were a few people talking to each other.

"You didn't expect me to make you walk all the way up there, did you? I'm afraid time is of the essence here." The Dragon sighed. Sidney giggled, looking back at the people. In the center of the group was a tall, muscular man adorned in an elegant white and gold robe. He also wore an ornate headdress made of gold and brilliantly colored feathers atop his head, concealing his shoulder-length dark hair. She noticed he had the mark of the dragon's head, one she hadn't seen yet. He seemed to look vaguely like Goodwin to Sidney, but only because of the way he carried himself.

"He's the chief, isn't he?" Sidney asked. The dragon nodded.

"Supay was chief of the People of the Stars. He was also the adoptive father to the first Star Princess, Sinchi. I had this duty bestowed upon him because I believed I could trust him, but I would later learn I was wrong…"

Sidney cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Her attention was back on the people. Other than Supay, there were five others. She noticed all of them, including Supay, bore a mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"They were all my Signers. I had chosen them to carry on the legacy of the five dragons after we had first sealed them beneath the earth, for we knew they would come again some day. In those days shortly after, though they did not succeed, the Immortals attempted to resurface, by recruiting humans to try and unleash them, in return they promised them revenge and power."

"The first Dark Signers?" Sidney asked.

"Indeed." The Crimson Dragon replied. They looked at each other person there as they spoke. Supay addressed them all, thanking them for coming.

"This is no easy task that has been bestowed upon you. All of us have been chosen to protect the world from the return of the Army of Shadows…though I cannot force you to actually do so. I will give you each one day to consider. But be warned, there is no going back from here."

"This is just like the day Goodwin explained the whole thing about the Dark Signers to us." Sidney whispered.

"What about these Dark Signers? How will we even know who they are?" An impatient young man stood next to Supay. He wore a red robe and was also adorned with gold, but lacked a headdress. He carried a spear in one hand, and had violet eyes. His hair was neatly groomed and his skin was lighter than most of the other people there, except for the chief. He was arrogant and pushy, like Jack, Sidney thought. He even had Jack's symbol, the wings.

"Be at ease, Uturuncu. The Dark Signers will bear a mark of the Shadows. They might be someone you know, or a complete stranger. But, you will know one when you see one, I assure you."

Uturuncu grunted. A woman next to him, about his age, anxiously put her hand over her mark, the foreclaw. She had long wavy hair and golden eyes, and wore a long white gown with a jaguar skin draped over it.

"Are you starting to see a pattern here, Star Princess?"

Sidney thought for a moment. "Their appearances are different, but they all remind me of the other signers. I mean, that girl seems like Aki, and Uturuncu is like Jack, and Supay even looks like Goodwin in a way."

"Are you ok, Atabei?" A little boy pulled on her robe. He was bald and had bright brown eyes and a light robe. On his arm was the hindclaw, the same mark Luna possessed.

"I'm fine, Quenti." She replied. Sidney quickly glanced over at the last two people. The Crimson Dragon remained silent, no longer annotating the scene. She sensed it was probably unnecessary at this point.

The last two were a young man and woman. The man had deep blue eyes and messy, long black hair, as well as a deep dark shade to his skin. He wore a simple dark blue outfit and the mark of the tail was on his arm. His hand was wrapped around the young woman standing next to him, who Sidney guessed was Sinchi, the Star Princess.

She wore a shoulderless, light red dress that reached just below her knees and a small golden headband on her head with a design of the Crimson Dragon. Her waist- length hair was tied back by a red ribbon to keep her cool in the heat of the humid jungle climate.

"If you will excuse my sudden dismissal of all of you, I wish to speak with my daughter in private." Supay motioned to all of them. Quenti and Atabei started their walk down the steps, with Uturuncu following behind. He glared at the other young man jealously when he saw his hand intertwined with Sinchi's.

"You realize the Princess was promised to my house, Yuche." He sneered at him. Sinchi refused to be intimidated by him. Sidney admired her, she was much braver than herself, she thought. But, as Uturuncu departed, a different side of the princess came to light. A few tears trickled down her face.

"So, she was betrothed to Uturuncu, but she's in love with Yuche. It sounds awefully familiar…" Sidney whispered.

"Yuche, if you wish to stay…It may be in your best interest." The chief called him back when he turned to leave. He bowed and returned to Sinchi's side.

"There is a secret I must share. It concerns a hidden power that the Signers posses. I cannot tell anyone else for fear word may be spread and the information rendered useless." Supay explained.

"What is this hidden power you speak of, Father?" Sinchi asked, her voice was soft but regal. Supay pointed up to the ceiling at a carving. It depicted the Crimson Dragon, but it had another unknown dragon in the center of five familiar dragons.

"This carving above us, do you know what it shows?" Supay inquired.

"Yes, Father. It shows the Crimson Dragon and the five original dragons that created it. But there is a sixth dragon at the center. Is that what you are referring to?"

"Indeed. But, look at each of the five dragons. You see they each bear a Signer's mark on their chest?" Supay pointed. Sidney saw it first and gasped. They were exact duplicates of all the Signer marks, carved into the ceiling.

"What does this mean, Great Supay?" Yuche asked. Supay took a deep breath.

"Each of those dragons not only represents the actual dragon, but the Signer they are connected to. The Crimson Dragon encircles them on the outside, binding them together in a circle. This is because the Crimson Dragon is the force that brings the Signers together. The Crimson Dragon is the one that chooses them to fight. But, it was also created by the original five dragons, and this carving reminds us of that.

But, you will notice this other dragon is at the heart of the five. Its name is not known to common ears, but it is called…Messias Draconis, Savior Dragon."

"…Savior Dragon?" Sinchi and Sidney gasped simultaneously.

"Just as the five dragons pooled their energy and gave birth to the Crimson Dragon, legend says the five Signers can unite their energy and spirit as well. By doing so, they can summon Savior Dragon. But, it goes deeper than that.

By combining into the power of the Star Princess, Savior Dragon becomes the ultimate destroyer of Earthbound Immortals…Savior Star Dragon- the Dragon of Salvation."

There was a moment of silence. Sidney shivered.

"Is that my ultimate power, to call upon Savior Star Dragon?" She wondered aloud. Sinchi was also shivering. Yuche comforted her by smiling at her reassuringly.

"Father, I thought my ultimate power was to become one with the Crimson Dragon! Was this a false statement?"

"Not at all, my daughter. That is still your destiny as the Star Princess, for only your human spirit and flesh, what is only you, is what sets the two of you apart. But, this goes beyond your own power.

This is the greatest power of the Signers and the Star Princess! This is the power of true unity! This is the power to save the world…"

Suddenly, everything started to fade. The land and rock around them disappeared as the faces of the ancient Signers vanished into the darkness. In an instant, Sidney found herself back in the cave, with the Crimson Dragon once again coiled around her waist.

"Wait! I want to know more about the Signers from the past! And the Star Princess? How did they meet? Are their relationships different in some ways, or exactly the same as the ones I have?" Sidney asked.

"I'm afraid that is beyond my part now. If you wish to see more of the past, you must speak with the Oracle of Twilight. She will show you the past."

"Midori, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Sidney snapped her fingers. She looked up at the dragon and suddenly frowned in a solemn fashion.

"So, was that the message? The whole thing about Savior Dragon and Savior Star Dragon?" Sidney asked. The dragon said yes. Sidney looked down.

"I wonder how that will help Luna rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon…hmmmm."

"It is also a reminder that the greatest strength of the Signers lies in their Unity. You must remind them of that, Star Princess. I fear a wave of discord! If you are not united, you were surely fail to prevail over the darkness!" The Crimson Dragon told her firmly. Sidney nodded frantically that she understood.

"I am sure with the help of others; Ancient Fairy Dragon will be free very soon. But remember that Savior Dragon is a key part of what you need to defeat the Dark Signers, we're all counting on you."

Sidney smiled. "Thank you so much. I promise we'll do everything in our power to save our homes, and the world too!"

"Good. Now I must send you and your friend home…"

Red light pooled in as Sidney began to float upwards. She heard Luna calling for her outside. She replied back to tell her things were ok.

"It's alright, Luna! We're going home now!"

Sidney closed her eyes as the light got to bright for her to tolerate.

"Goodbye, Princess."

…

Yusei smiled as Sidney moaned and opened her eyes. The light of her marks vanished. Luna also started to stir. Leo rushed to her side.

"Luna! Luna! What happened? Is everything ok? How's Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo was frantic. Luna tiredly put her hand on Leo's arm. He teared up.

"I'm fine, Leo. It's ok. We're home now. That's all that matters...Cry baby."

She sat up in the chair as she noticed Rally sipping his hot chocolate across from her. He smiled her nervously. She giggled.

"Does this sort of thing happen to you often?" Rally asked.

"Not until recently." Luna replied honestly. He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip He muttered to himself that glowing lights and the end of the world was still pretty strange to him. It made Luna laugh even harder. Leo was simply glad that his sister was home in one piece.

"Yusei?" Sidney mumbled as she sat up, a little woozy. He took a seat beside her now that there was room on the couch.

"I'm glad you're back. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Thank you. I feel…a little stiff in the shoulders. Tension, I guess. But…" Yusei started rubbing her shoulders. It was surprising to her, but it felt very soothing. She sighed contently. Rally picked up his hot chocolate and started to walk out.

"I was just keeping Yusei company while you were gone. I should probably check to see what the deal is on dinner." He grabbed Yusei's empty mug and strolled out the door. Jack was nearby in the kitchen, sulking. When Rally walked passed, he gave him a questioning look. Rally huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You can stop sulking now. Sidney's back."

"She is?" Jack jumped up from his chair. Rally nodded affirmatively.

"Yep. Although I would wait a minute or two before…"

Jack ignored him and swept passed him. Rally sighed.

"This is so typical…" Rally commented before walking into the kitchen, still taking swigs from his hot chocolate.

In the meantime Jack rushed down the hall. Yusei heard him coming and withdrew his hands from Sidney. He was probably on a tear and he didn't want to aggravate him. Sidney was shocked when he stopped two steps short of the room and started to enter casually, like he wasn't bothered at all.

"I heard you're awake now." He said.

"Yeah…I'm ok. Were you worried about me or something?" She asked innocently. Jack's face turned red. He wasn't really worried in the way she meant, but the fact he was worried at all made him embarrassed. He was only concerned with one thing now when it came to her. Now he could refocus on it.

"Of course not." He lied.

Sidney shrugged her shoulders, choosing not to make a big deal out if it.

"So what brings you here?" Yusei asked.

"No reason. But, you should know that dinner is being served now." Jack told him. Sidney's stomach grumbled at that moment.

"Dinner sounds like a good idea." She admitted. Yusei nodded and helped her up. Leo and Luna darted down the hall ahead of them, laughing in a giddy manner as they went. Jack rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I can understand Leo…but Luna is usually so quiet. It's like a Kuriboh on a sugar rush." He commented sarcastically. Sidney elbowed him.

"She's just happy to be back. Lighten up."

"Alright. Have it your way." Jack walked passed her with a warning expression. Sidney had a bad feeling. Yusei saw him and grew suspicious. He only had that particular look when he had something up his sleeve. What was he planning?

**To be continued in the next episode. On the asides, the ancient names used are mostly of Incan origin, but two of them come from another place in South America, and the Caribbean, respectfully (Yuche and Atabei). Also, I borrowed a line from one of my other fanfictions as a little reference, just for fun. So that's all for now! Tune in next time, and don't forget to R&R. Be here or be square!**


	37. Episode 36: Confronting Demons

**Yet another episode. Personally, I'm so happy I've made it this far! Please remember to leave a review, because I love reviews! Enjoy!**

It was getting to be late in the evening. Everyone had eaten and the scenarios for the upcoming mission. Leo, Dexter, Rally, and Luna had already gone to bed, and many others were starting to do the same. Yanagi raised his arms and yawned as he went up the stairs. Tanner and a few others thought it was a good idea and soon followed suit. After departing from the dining room, the only people that were left were Aki, Mina, Yusei, Sidney, and Jack.

"So, are we all clear on what's expected?" Mina asked. Everyone nodded. Sidney's eyes began to droop. She could feel her energy had been sapped in her battle with the Faceless Mage. Akiza put her hand over Sidney's hand resting on the table.

"If you're starting to get tired, you should go to bed, Sidney. You need to be at one hundred percent tomorrow." She urged her. Sidney tried to reassure her that it was alright, but Yusei could see her trying to hold back a yawn.

"Akiza is right. It's ok if you need the sleep." He told her. Jack eye's widened. Now was his chance. Sidney stood up from the table.

"Gosh. I wish I could stay up a little later. I mean, if there's more to talk about…" Sidney looked at Mina. Mina shook her head.

"That's all you need to know at this point. Mr. Goodwin will probably have something to say to all of you in the morning. So don't worry about it, ok?"

"We're all going to go to sleep soon too." Akiza said. Sidney wished everyone goodnight and walked tiredly up the stairs, stretching as she went.

In the meantime, Jack looked around before standing up and going as well.

"I am also feeling tired." He excused himself. Yusei watched him carefully as he walked out of the room. He didn't seem all that tired to him.

"So…is it true? That my father built the original reactor?" Yusei asked.

"What happened?" Akiza asked. Mina sighed.

"I can't give anymore information until we reach Satellite. But, I can tell you that it is true that Professor Fudo was the head of the R.R.D., the team that built the Ener-D reactor. Strangely enough, I found out from Mr. Goodwin that Sidney's mother designed the building that the original reactor was located in."

"Sidney said that she heard that in a vision back in the Spirit World…So it's true…" Yusei recounted thoughtfully.

"Goodwin said he didn't pay much attention to it until Sidney showed up and he took her in. He happened to be looking through some old files when he found her mother's name in the records." Mina explained.

"Did she know my father?" Yusei asked.

"He didn't say." Mina admitted regretfully.

"Although…didn't you and Sidney mention that my father said he knew her parents? It's like we're all connected to this. Do you think that's part of the reason we were chosen as Signers?" Aki wondered.

"It's an interesting idea. But what matters is reversing the reactor and defeating the Dark Signers. As Mina said, the reactor was showing signs of re-emitting negative energy…That looks like trouble, if you ask me."

…

Etsuo walked outside and breathed in the night air. It was a cloudless night; the moon was full and stars dotted the sky. He smiled and hoped Midori could see them, too.

Crow was not far behind him, the two had been talking for several hours after supper.

Just then, a thought occurred to him. He looked over at Crow, and grinned. Crow got a puzzled expression on his face, nut sure what to make out of it.

"Tell me, Crow, you think a lot of my grandbaby, don't you?" he asked. Crow's face started to turn red. Etsuo chuckled when he saw this.

"It's hard to explain…" Crow's voice trailed off. Etsuo sat down in the grass and cleared his throat. Crow sat down next to him, looking up at the sky.

"Well, you head me earlier, didn't you?" Crow asked.

"Of course. You wanted to go get those Dark Signers because they did something terrible to her. I do too, by the way. I know that when you found her, that she managed to escape. I know you took care of her, and put her in the hands of people you could trust. She's safe right now, and I'll see her again soon. But that's not what I'm getting at…"

"Ok…then what?" Crow cocked his head to one side.

Etsuo was just about to speak when one of the children came running out.

"Mr. Tsukino! My friend says you're not a real biker!"

"Not a real biker! Why's that?" He asked. The kid looked at him pitifully.

"Because you don't have a Duel Runner…"

"Of course I have one…it's just that it's back at my…" Etsuo looked down.

"Ah, nuts."

"It's back by your apartment?"

"Yeah. If I had that, I'd be more than ready to take on the Dark Signers with you and your friends…" Etsuo sighed.

"Well, why don't we go get it? You said you didn't live far from here, right?"

Martha came strolling out when she heard this.

"Where do the two of you think you're going?"

"We're going to get Etsuo's Duel Runner. We figure Yusei and the others need all the help they can get. Etsuo wants in on this." Crow explained.

"For my grandbaby…"

Martha nodded. "Alright, but you two should get some sleep first."

Etsuo grinned cheekily. "You got it, ma'am!"

…

After taking off his jacket and collar in his room, Jack furtively tip-toed up the stairs, so he wouldn't wake anyone. He stopped short of the stairs leading the third floor, where Sidney's room was. He didn't want to give away that he was following her. When she had gone into her room, Jack crept up after her.

After about ten minutes or so of waiting, he approached the door, checking to make sure nobody was coming. He slowly turned the knob and peaked inside.

The lights were turned off and Sidney was tucked away into bed. His heart was starting to beat hard and fast.

Sidney heard him moving and sat up. She couldn't see very well, but she saw his outline and knew someone was in the room. Quickly flipping the switch, the lights came on and Jack froze just inches away from her.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She gazed up at him innocently. Not being phased by her expression, Jack swiftly pushed her up against the wall. He pinned her wrists with his hands, and in the tight space he had confined her to, there was no point in her struggling.

"Jack, if this is about what I think it is…"

"This isn't just about you anymore. I'm going to make Yusei pay…He's stolen enough from me!" He grazed her cheek. As Sidney's eyes wandered around, she was trying to find a way out. Then she remembered her vision from the Crimson Dragon. Did it really have to go this far? Was it worth tearing the Signers apart for something as petty as revenge?

She noticed something sticking out of his pants pocket. It appeared to be a pair of eyes glasses. Sidney got an idea.

"Jack, if it's revenge you're after, then you're no better than the Dark Signers…" She remembered what Crow told her about Midori and the Dark Signer, Kiryu.

He growled at her angrily.

"Really? Ironic…I was supposed to protect you from them."

"We've already had this conversation. I love Yusei, and even though it may not be the perfect solution…I trust him. I could learn to trust you too," Then it dawned on her, "I want you to be my friend. I heard you and Yusei used to be very good friends! I want you and Yusei to be friends…again."

Jack slightly backed off, but still restrained her.

"Woah, I'm not your friend! Yusei isn't my friend, either."

"But we're a team! We have to be friends if we want to prevent the world from going to hell in a hand basket!" She was still keeping her focus on the glasses. Why did he have them? Where did they come from?

"What is that?" She stared at them. He looked down and his face turned red. He had forgotten to put them with his coat. How could he have done that?

For the moment, Jack became distracted. She managed to struggle free and jump off the bed standing by the door in a threatening manner. He shrugged and pulled the glasses out. They had a chip in them, but Sidney sensed she had seen glasses like those before.

"These aren't mine…they belong to someone I know." His voice seemed to grow distant and dreamy, almost regretful. Sidney had a gut feeling that he felt guilty about something. Did something happen to them?

"Her name is Carly."

"I know her! I remember now! She was a reporter." Sidney smiled at her sudden flashback of the clumsy journalist. In some ways, the two of them were alike. It was funny that Jack mentioned he knew her, Sidney thought.

"I assumed she was paling around with me to get a story. That's why I turned her away…and now she's missing and it's MY fault."

Sidney looked down. "I'm really sorry. Do you think the Dark Signers got her?"

"Most likely. But I swear I'm going to find her, though! I owe her for her kindness to me. She…picked me up when I was down, you could say."

Sidney perked up. She realized he was cooling down, and now that she was near the door she could run if things got scary again and go find Yusei.

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"It's not what it sounds like!" He insisted.

Sidney giggled. This could be a lucky break for her.

"Whatever you say…"

"Don't think this means you're off the hook!" Jack started to approach her in an intimidating fashion. Sidney turned the knob, preparing to dash out.

"Hey, why not instead of taking your anger out on me, you put your energy into saving Carly? I think she's the kind of person who needs a little rescuing…

Besides, you just want to get in my pants, right?"

Jack stopped and sighed.

"But you have taken steps to take care of me, even if they weren't really the right thing to do. Plus, I am impressed that you care enough about Carly to want to go rescue her…I mean, isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, rescuing everybody? Now you have even more reason to fight…That's why I hope we can be friends. But, I will make it clear for the last time…my answer is N-O!"

"You talk too much." He grunted, "Why should I listen to you?"

"I'll tell Yusei. It won't matter if you hurt me, because he'll still care about me. If you try to hurt me, you'll be betraying everyone here…"

She thought for a moment. He was slightly unsettled, but his anger was growing.

"Better yet, I could call Laura and arrange for her to turn you into a girl with a pair of scissors. How does that sound?" Sidney opened the door and stepped outside in her pale nightgown. Jack wasn't really afraid of Laura, but just the thought of being castrated made him feel intense pain.

There was the sound of footsteps coming up. Yusei emerged from the stairs. He wanted to wish Sidney goodnight. But, when he saw the scene upstairs, with the two of them glaring at each other, he put his hand on Sidney's shoulder.

"Hey Sidney, what's going on?"

Jack breathed deeply and walked out of her room.

"It doesn't matter now. She's made her point." Yusei tried to get him to elaborate, but Jack ignored him and him dragged his feet down the stairs and retired to his room for the night. Sidney sighed with relief.

"Did Aki go to bed already?" Sidney asked him. Yusei blinked.

"Yes…do you want to tell me what just happened?"

Sidney looked down shyly and back at him again.

"Honestly… not right now. I'm so tired…but… Basically Jack was still mad about the whole engagement thing. He almost went berserk with this whole idea of getting revenge, but…

I convinced him it wasn't worth pursuing, let's leave it at that."

"What? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Yusei worriedly checked her over. Sidney blushed. He looked up to realize she was concealing a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine, Yusei, really, I am!" She assured him.

"The Dark Signers are driven by anger and revenge…We can't allow ourselves to fall prey to the same demon…"

"That's pretty deep. But, it makes me wonder…if there's a way of also convincing the Dark Signers to abandon their vengeance… Perhaps it is how THEY can be saved, don't you think?" Sidney wondered.

Yusei thought for a moment. "It hasn't worked so far with Kiryu."

"Maybe…you just haven't been given the right tools. I mean, do you know how he became a Dark Signer?" She inquired. Yusei saw the point she was making.

"Not exactly, no. There may be hope. Perhaps I can save the friend I once knew from the darkness that has enveloped him."

Sidney kissed him on the cheek.

"I believe you can…I'll do my best to save every single person I can, too!"

He smiled before taking her in his arms and returning the kiss.

…

Midori felt herself drifting away into her dreams again. She was nervous about having to face her nightmares. Would she now be able to overcome them?

Unexpectedly, the young Oracle found herself in the middle of a highway rising high above a field of grass, as far as the eye could see. The night sky was cloudy as a light rain started falling. But then, the peace was shattered by the roar of a Duel Runner speeding down the road.

Instinctively, Midori ran away from the noise. It was Kiryu, she thought. She could feel it. But, as is common with nightmares, she was slow to move. The sound got closer and closer as she struggled to run. But then, a thought occurred to her.

She scampered to the center of the road and waited. There was no trying to escape this time, she thought. It was time to stand and fight.

The silhouette of the blue, orange ornamented Runner came into view. Suddenly, a second Runner, followed by a third, came up on either side of it. They were both black. But, one of them seemed to be shaped like an arrow with wings. The other looked like an old fashioned Harley-Davidson, but it was outfitted with Dueling Equipment and had green flames painted on the sides.

"Crow? Grandpa?" She gasped. The three Runners came to a halt just a few feet away from her. Crow jumped off of his and ran over to Midori, shielding her.

Kiryu cackled as Etsuo glared at him.

"Just you wait; you're getting what's coming to you."

Midori held on tightly to Crow. In the distance, there was another figure running up towards them. He wore a brown vest and black gloves and pants. What caught her eye was the red shirt he wore and purple cloth tied around his head.

"Wait!" Midori gasped when he got close enough for her to recognize.

"There are two Kiryu?" She wondered aloud. The other Kiryu panted as he stopped to catch his breath. Unlike the Dark Signer, he had bright gold eyes and there was no marking on his arm or face.

"I am the Kiryu that Crow and the others used to know. But my anger and thirst for revenge left me prey to the darkness, and I became this monster." He pointed at the Dark Signer. The dark Kiryu laughed.

"You were already losing it before you became a Dark Signer." He said.

"I get it now…But, what does this mean?" Midori clung to Crow nervously.

"My darkness must be swept away; the Dark Signer I have become must be defeated… By Yusei. My soul will never find peace, otherwise…"

There was a silence. Etuso stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"Then what should I do if I'm not supposed to Duel you, huh?"

Crow looked up at Etsuo. Midori buried her face in his shoulder. Etsuo smiled at Crow in return. Crow looked at Kiryu bitterly.

"We will have our day. Each of us plays a role in defeating the Earthbound Immortals… That I am sure of. No doubts."

Midori suddenly fell away from the scene, like descending into a lake of nothingness. Her sleep was empty and deep for the remainder of the night, only to be disturbed by the light of the morning sun.

**Well, that wraps up another episode! Be here next time to see Etsuo and Crow go hunting for Etsuo's Runner…and much more. Don't forget to Review, I love them!**


	38. Episode 37: Earth Blazer Pt1

**It may have taken me longer than I wanted to update this, but here is the next episode. Please review and enjoy. **

Light was barely beginning to creep over the horizon when Crow and Etsuo escaped from their beds and quietly slipped away on Crow's Runner. The two of them rode into the district where the old man's apartment was. Only a few people were scattered about the street at such an early hour, but an old woman passing by recognized Etsuo and greeted him, rejoicing.

"Mr. Tsukino! You have returned to us unharmed!"

"Yeah…I'm here to get my bike, Mrs. Lawson, is it still there?" He questioned. The elderly lady brushed dust off of her raggedy mauve dress. She leaned slightly and took note of Crow, who was waiting patiently.

"You're not planning to Turbo-Duel those cultists that are gathering people down below, are you?" She asked.

"Mrs. Lawson, you need to understand. These people kidnapped me and kept me prisoner. They took my granddaughter and did god-knows-what to her! She got away. I saw the bandages. She may be all cheery like herself but I know that it's not that easy to get over certain things- kidnapped and imprisoned being one of them.

Anyways, these people want to turn our home into a Dead Zone…"

Mrs. Lawson stopped him. "I know they're up to no good. I'm not blind. There are few of us left still on the streets. Anyways…you say Midori also escaped. Where is that little ball of sunshine?"

Crow smiled to himself. The woman nodded.

"She's been staying with some friends to recover from her trauma. She's coming back today." Etsuo told her.

"I see…" The woman replied. She turned to Crow.

"If I'm not mistaken, you used to be apart of Team Satisfaction, were you not?"

Crow hesitated to reply. The woman waved her hand, assuring him she meant nothing harmful by it. He shook his head, yes.

"You know, Etsuo here was apart of a group like yours when Duel Runners were first made." The old woman duly noted.

"It wasn't quite like that. It was a biker club that acted as a volunteer patrol unit. We basically did what Sector Security was SUPPOSED to be doing, back in the early days of the Satellite. But, unlike your group, we disbanded before we came into any real trouble with them.

…Let's just say we all knew when it was time to move on with our lives. For me, it was my son's marriage that made me decide to leave the team."

"So, what was the name of this group?" Crow wondered.

"Fire Patrol. We each named our Runners after something related to Fire…Cinder-Wind, Ember-Storm…mine is called Earth Blazer. I was the most grounded member of the group, but I could bring the heat when needed."

"Earth Blazer…" Crow liked the name. Mrs. Lawson pointed up to the window a few rows down. Crow guessed she was pointing to where Etsuo's place was.

"I suspect your Runner is still there. I saw it last night parked near the back entrance like it always is."

Etsuo thanked the woman and called for Crow to follow him back. As they went, they passed by the window of his make-shift apartment. Other than gathering dust, a few chairs that had been turned over and sheets in disarray from the home invasion, it had been left unchanged.

"Hopefully when this is all over…Midori and I can come back and fix things up."

Crow nodded. "If you need any help…just let me know."

As they snuck over to the back, they saw shadows fleeting and whispers wafted through the air. Crow gestured to Etsuo. They crept up to the wall just near the back entrance and titled their heads over.

"Are you sure we should be hanging around here? What if that old guy comes back and he knows someone to his ride?"

A pair of thugs circled around the old-fashioned Motorbike. Green flames and swirling snakes decorated the antique. One of the shady characters, dressed in a torn-up set of overalls, scratched his bald head. The other, clad in a red hoodie and beaten blue jeans glared at him. His eyes seemed dull and cold.

"Are you questioning me, Ko?" He hissed.

"No, but I hear this guy used to be one of the big cats around this joint."

Etsuo emerged from the shadows.

"Still am. Now, would you boys tell me what you're planning to do with my bike?" He eyed the one by his Runner. The young man grinned maliciously and without any fear of the old man.

"The name's Dante," He pulled back his hood to reveal matted black hair, "I've had my eye on this bike for a long time. I bet it's a sweet ride. It's a shame it has been sitting here to rust. Why don't I take it off your hands, old man?"

"Actually, I need it," Etsuo replied, "But you can have it if you can prove yourself to me. You're not afraid to take me on, are you?"

"A Duel? Why would I waste my time when my friend Ko and I can beat you black and blue…" Etsuo grabbed him by the throat. Crow gasped.

"Have it your way…"

"Wait! Wait! Maybe a Duel would be better. At least I'd get to keep myself in one piece…Or…" He gestures to Ko. Ko tried to grab Crow, but Crow quickly evaded him and jumped right over him, kicking him in the back.

"Ow! That hurt, you little runt!" He roared. Crow proceeded to stick his foot out and trip the tall man over as he tried to turn around. Ko came lumbering to the ground, flat on his back.

Crow put his boot to the small of his back and grinned as Dante's companion gazed up at him with an alarmed expression.

"Don't mess with me." Crow growled. Etsuo smirked as Dante's eyes widened in terror. He knew he wasn't going to win a physical brawl against two people who actually knew how to fight defensively.

"Fine! You've got yourself a Duel, for real this time."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Etsuo pushed him aside as his rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. He disengaged the Duel Disk from his Runner and turned to face Dante. The thug already had a standard Disk perched on his arm. He whipped out his deck and inserted it while Etsuo artfully did the same.

"Prepare yourself old man; you've never seen a Maelstrom like my deck!"

Etsuo sighed. "Probably not."

They went to opposite sides of the ally. Crow sat on top of an old tossed-out refrigerator while Ko scampered and sat crisscrossed on the ground behind his cohort.

"Alright, let's go!" Dante declared. The Duel Disks lit up and the decks were shuffled. The life point counters were set to 4000 each.

"Why don't you go first, old man? You might need to extra boost." He snickered. Etsuo grinned under his moustache and drew a card. As he adjusted his glasses, he reviewed the six cards in his hand.

"I'll begin with summoning my Lavaborn Panther in attack mode." He stated as he inserted the card. A black panther that was roughly the size of a small car appeared. It had an unearthly red glow to its eyes and its body seemed to be made of smoldering rock and lava. Smoke drifted up into the air as it growled at Dante.

_(Lavaborn Panther is a level four Fire attributed Beast type monster. It has 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points.)_

"As long as my Panther is face up on the field, you take 300 points of direct damage every time I successfully summon another 'Lavaborn' monster, including my Panther."

Lavaborn Panther scratched at Dante, leaving a stream of smoke at his feet. He felt the heat of the monster's claws as his life points dropped to 3700. The thug sneered at him. Etsuo set a facedown card on his field and ended his turn. In his hand remained Lavaborn Wolf, Raging Flame Sprite, Gravity Bind, and Burning Land. He knew he could easily win with what was in his hand, but he wanted to see if Dante was truly as skilled as he claimed to be.

Dante drew his card.

"I summon Marauding Captain! And with his ability I can special summon a Level four or lower monster from my hand!"

Two monsters emerged on Dante's field. The first was Marauding Captain, a blonde knight with a giant sword in a tattered red cape. The second monster looked like a cross between a dragon, an armadillo, and a rhinoceros. It stomped around, presenting the horn perched atop its nose.

_(Marauding Captain is a level three Earth attribute Warrior Monster with 1200 attack points. Your opponent cannot select another Warrior monster as an attack target while this monster is face-up on the field.)_

"I chose to Special Summon my Rare Metal Dragon!"

_(Rare Metal Dragon is a level four Dark attributed Dragon type monster with 2400 attack points and 1200 defense points.)_

"Not bad, you managed to summon a good monster. Too bad special summoning is the only way to get that card on the field…" Etsuo stroked his mustache.

"I'll have my Dragon attack your Panther. Show him who is boss!"

The dragon stampeded towards Lavaborn Panther.

"I reveal my Trap Card! Ash Storm!"

A whirlwind of gray and blackened ash whisked around his Panther and blinded Rare Metal Dragon. Out of confusion, the dragon ran back to the safety of its master next to Marauding Captain.

Dante gasped. "What just happened?"

"My Ash Storm cancels any attack made of a Fire attribute monster, and creates a force that your monster's can't penetrate. So it forces you to end your battle phase."

Dante grumbled. "It's not like I could have made a second attempt. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Ko clapped his hands. "Don't give up! You can take this old timer!"

Crow nodded in approval of Etsuo's strategy. He was certainly capable of holding his own. But he wondered if it would be enough to take on the Dark Signers.

Etsuo drew his card, which was Lavaborn Knightmare. He pulled Lavaborn Wolf from his hand. He took note of the two facedown cards. He wouldn't play his Gravity Bind and Raging Flame Sprite Combo just yet. The two facedowns could be trouble.

"First, I will set a card facedown before summoning Lavaborn Wolf in attack mode." He set Gravity Bind down. It was his one defense against Rare Metal Dragon until he could pull out something to get rid of it.

Next, a figure appeared in a burst of light. A coal-black wolf with fiery eyes howled at Dante's monsters without hesitation. As it exhaled, smoke wafted up from its nostrils.

_(Lavaborn Wolf is a level three Fire attributed Beast type Tuner monster with 1300 attack points and 700 defense points.)_

"Now my Panther's effect hits you for another 300 points of damage."

The panther swept at the ground; small embers shot from its claws. Dante's life points stood at 3400. Etsuo knew he couldn't afford to waste time by simply picking away at his opponents life points, but it was the only thing he could do for now.

"I attack your Marauding Captain with my Panther!"

"Not so fast! I reveal my trap! It's called Astral Barrier! I take direct damage in order to spare my monster!" Then, a green sheet of glass formed around Marauding Captain, and shattered when Lavaborn Panther tore into it.

Dante was left with 1800 life points. But he was done, because he continued by activating his second facedown card.

"My second trap is Numerous Healer. It recovers my life points by 1000, and if activate any others after it, I gain an additional 500 points for every Numerous Healer in my graveyard!" His life points went back up to 2800 as a cloak of light swirled around him. Etsuo then called upon his Wolf to attack. Dante had no defense this time.

Lavaborn Wolf exhaled a ray of lava that consumed Marauding Captain in its wake and melted him out of existence. Dante took minor damage from the battle.

"So you managed to take me down a notch! Big Deal! I still have my Rare Metal Dragon on the field." At this, Etsuo grinned. Dante took a step back. Crow perked up, and Ko wrung his hands.

"My Lavaborn Wolf has a special ability. On the End Phase of a turn it destroys a monster in battle, I can search my deck for another 'Lavaborn' monster with 1500 attack points or less and add it to my hand."

It was an opportunity he hoped for. He searched through his deck and selected Lavaborn Saurus before reshuffling it. His turn was over. Dante drew a card.

"I summon Harlequin Rogue in attack mode!"

A fiend dress like a clown with red and black sequin appeared, laughing at Etsuo.

_(Harlequin Rogue is a level four Dark attributed Fiend type Tuner monster with zero attack and defense points.)_

"Now I can perform a Synchro Summon! I tune Harlequin Rogue with Rare Metal Dragon!" Both monsters dissolved as eight orbs of light formed a giant pillar.

Out of the pillar came a massive creature. It looked like a giant blue dragon made of smoke and acid swirling in a blender, with electrifying eyes glaring down at Etsuo's monsters. Etsuo knew it would be trouble.

"Meet Maelstrom Dragon! Prepare yourself, old timer! When I used Harlequin Rogue to Synchro Summon it, it gave my dragon an extra 1000 attack and defense points! Do you think you can handle a monster with 4000 attack points?"

_(Maelstrom Dragon is a level eight Dark attributed Dragon type Synchro monster with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.) _

Etsuo gulped. He revealed his facedown.

"You're going to have to hold on there. My Gravity Bind prevents you from attacking with monsters at level four or higher. The same applies to me, but it will at least lend me some time to try and stop you."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots. You're Duel Runner is as good as mine! Why don't you just give up now while you still can?"

Etsuo clenched his free fist. Crow glared at Dante. Ko wanted to crawl into a corner as the elderly man gritted his teeth.

"I won't give up, you twit! If it were any other time, I would have let you take the bike because I don't really use it that much anymore…except for transportation. But right now the Satellite is in trouble. Don't you understand that? Haven't you seen anything?"

Dante snickered. "Frankly, I don't give a rat's behind about what happens to this place. I just want to make a quick buck so I can get out of here and live the good life…"

"Arrogant jerks like you only shine for a moment. I need that bike because this place is my home. It's in danger, and people need my help. A group of people and I are going to save the Satellite. But mostly, I want my granddaughter to be safe and happy again…like it was before the Dark Signers came." Etsuo closed his eyes. Dante had no other cards he could play and was forced to end his turn.

Etsuo looked at Crow. "I only have one shot at this, you realize that?"

Crow solemnly nodded. "I get it. But I have a good feeling you'll win this."

Etsuo broke out into laughter. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. The elderly man adjusted his glasses and put his hand on the top card of his deck.

"If I lose, I want you to promise me that you won't when it comes time to face those cretins." He slowly pulled the card from his hand. Crow agreed to the promise.

"I know you like my granddaughter…" Crow's face turned red, "I've been around long enough to know a thing or two about people. And the truth is… I'm ok with it as long as my grandbaby is happy. Besides, I won't be here forever and I don't trust Security when they say anything about what's going on with her mom and dad…"

He turned over his card and grinned. It was just what he needed.

"Ah, the heck with it, I'm just a mumbling old coot!"

Crow laughed when he got a glimpse of the card from behind. Ko peeked up, anxiety clearly written on his face. Dante tried to look tranquil but anticipation was eating him up inside. Whatever card the old man drew, it was probably something that could do him in. He laughed nervously.

"Are you going to take your turn or what? I'm dying over here!"

Etsuo smirked. "You'll be dead when I'm done with you and your dragon, because you're going to eat those words. I rise from the earth when things heat up, and that's why I named my Runner 'Earth Blazer'. This duel is ablaze, Dante!"

**To be continued in the next episode. This was kind of a filler until I can figure out where to go from here. But, I did want to put my minor character, Etsuo in the spotlight (I mean, he's a cool grandpa)! Be sure to review and be here next time! And besides…Crow needed more love, too. He's underappreciated! See you! **


	39. Episode 38: Earth Blazer Pt2

**It's the next episode, ah! Run for your life, and review while you're at it!**

Etsuo now had all of his life points, and Dante was at 2700. But, Dante's Maelstrom Dragon managed to put Etsuo in a tight corner. It had 4000 attack points, and nothing Etsuo had could stand against it. His only protection was his Gravity Bind Trap Card that prevented monsters level four and above from attacking.

All of that changed with the draw of Etsuo's next card. Everyone could see in his face that he had just turned the tables back on his opponent.

"I can now smite your Maelstrom Dragon with the Power of my Hammer Shot Spell Card!" The elderly man inserted the card into his disk. A giant wooden hammer materialized above the roaring beast. Its storm-like structure seemed to dull as it saw its immanent doom floating above its head.

"With this card, I destroy the monster with the highest attack power on the field. And my two Lavaborn creatures don't even come close to the might of your dragon. But I guess its true…The bigger they come, the harder they fall."

The hammer slammed down on the dragon, squishing it under a thundering blow. The creature wailed as an explosion of smoke erupted from the collision. When it cleared, Maelstrom Dragon was no more. Dante gasped.  
"You can't do that! I just summoned that card! I JUST NOW got a foothold in this duel, and you managed to step on me!"

Etsuo chuckled. "How do you like them apples? I'm a pretty lucky son of a gun, aren't I? Now that your dragon is out of the way…I think I'll perform an old-fashioned Tribute Summon. It's not that I don't have Synchro Monsters….but let's say such a flashy tool isn't necessary to take down a rascal like you."

The wolf and panther transformed into balls of fire that melded together like bonding molecules. The fire formed a new monster. It looked like a monstrous black Pegasus; its wings and eyes were made of blazing fire and its hooves were also ablaze, and it was clad it burning armory.

"Behold my Lavaborn Knightmare!"

_(Lavaborn Knightmare is a level eight Fire attributed Winged Beast Type monster with 3100 attack points and 2200 defense points.)_

"My Knightmare has a nice bonus too. If I used at least one Lavaborn monster to summon it, than it is unaffected by trap cards." Etsuo smiled. Dante stepped back. He knew he was done for.

The Pegasus exhaled flame as it galloped over Dante and stomped him to the ground, taking out his remaining life points. The thug struggled to get up as the Duel Disks deactivated. Etsuo marched over and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You were just leaving, right?" Etsuo asked. He nodded. The old man tossed him down; he scampered away with Ko following behind. They were gone in a matter of seconds. Crow applauded.

"I had no idea! You've got some game there!"

"Well, I have been around the block more than my fair share. So what do you say we saddle up and head back to Martha's before they start to wonder where we went."

Crow rolled his eyes. "It may be too late for that."

Etsuo laughed. He grabbed the helmet slung around the Runner and threw himself on. He engaged the motor. Crow ran down to grab his, with Etsuo slowly following behind him. As soon as Crow got on his Runner, the two of them rode away back to Martha's District.

However, after the two rode for awhile, they were riding in the downtown district. The two of them stopped on a hill where they say a small man in a burgundy coat staring into a large crater.

"Hey, is that a Dark Signer? He sure fits the part." Crow wondered. Etsuo was doubtful. He knew what the Dark Signers looked like. Despite his creepy factor, the little fellow was probably not one of them. But he was curious to know what a stranger like him was doing around there.

"Well, the Dark Signers live underground, and that's the way down there. But I think we should get a better look." Etsuo revved his engine as sparks flew from his exhaust pipes. Crow shot after him as they approached the little man.

Lazar looked down the hole with a longing look in his eyes.

"Well, after furtively surveying the area… now I know that they haven't done anything to Cassandra….yet. I suppose they'll keep her until Mr. Goodwin comes to rescue her…That qualifies as good news, I suppose. Now I can return to New Domino…"

He heard an engine snuff behind him and turned around. Etsuo dismounted his bike and attempted to approach him. Lazar didn't want to interact, but he saw Crow following suit to the tall, gruff elderly man.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have no time to spare. I must make a hasty withdrawal to New Domino City."

"Can you at least tell me who you are and what your business is here? I trust it was under the Ordinance of Director Goodwin." Etsuo had run-ins with Sector Security and knew it was best to act as intelligent as possible when interacting with them. Having overheard him, he figured he was somehow associated with them.

"That is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need…"

Etsuo scoffed at him. "Are you aware of the threat of the Dark Signers? I suspect they are just as much of a threat to New Domino City as they are to the Satellite. More than just the life of this 'Cassandra' is at stake here."

"Don't go throwing her name around in such a tone. Cassandra is a prominent figure in New Domino City and happens to be under the guardianship of Director Goodwin!" Lazar scolded him. Crow perked up.

"Oh, I see now. This Cassandra is important. Say, I happen to know that my granddaughter is in his custody as well. Midori Tsukino, in case you don't know." Etsuo glared at him. Lazar pulled out a device that looked like a flat digital hologram projector. He opened it up and searched the database.

Midori's file appeared, with Etsuo's alongside it.

"So you're the grandfather of The Oracle of Twilight? It says you have a history here of coming into a few situations with Security. A member of the old Vigilante group, Fire Patrol?" Lazar smirked.

"That's right. So you know about her psychic powers then?"

"That's precisely why she's in our custody. We believe her insight into the past can save the future. But I am sure you are aware of her capabilities," He glanced over at Crow, "And what about you?"

He pulled up Crow's file. "Oh, I see. You're an old friend of Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. So I take it the two of you have teamed up?"

"Etsuo, are you sure he isn't a Dark Signer? He's rather suspicious to me."

Lazar grimaced. He shut his computer with anger in his fist.

"You dare associate me with those fiends who took Cassandra? I am appalled by the sheer insolence of you …Crow was it?"

"May I assume the two of you are trying to help your friends and family with taking out the Dark Signers? Well, you are both way in over your heads. I just got done spying on them, and let me tell you something… they are much more dangerous than you know. I doubt either of you will be of any use to us."

Crow stamped his foot and readied his Duel Disk.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe a duel with me would change your tune, you circus freak!" Etsuo put a hand in front of Crow.

"We don't need to prove anything to him…we know we are strong. But, he may indeed have a point. None of us have really come face-to-face with these people. They could be better duelists than either of us put together."  
"What are you saying? I think this clown should know what we're made of!" Crow charged at him, but Lazar quickly jumped to higher ground. He skipped away towards an empty warehouse. Crow followed behind him, with Etsuo chasing him.

"Stop! Crow!" Etsuo called after him. Crow ignored his call as he rushed into the decrepit warehouse. Lazar seemingly vanished; but then he heard his voice echoing in the rafters.

"A bird brain like you should go back to your nest and wait until the storm blows over. I'm only telling you this for your own good."

"Well, it's my nest I'm protecting by fighting! So don't go telling me what to do. Say, why don't you return to the circus?"

He caught Lazar standing on a sky hook swinging above him. Etsuo managed to catch up to them, having jumped on his Runner. Crow's Runner was not to far off.

Etsuo shook his head at the two of them.

"Alright. Let's go, whoever you are."

"The name is Lazar, Deputy Lazar!" Lazar was tired of Crow's insolence and armed his own Duel Disk. He was sure this would be a quick fight. However, there was a sudden tremor in the earth that forced Lazar to jump down from the sky hook.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Crow turned from side to side. Another tremor shook the ground. Lazar panicked and dashed outside.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's the Dark Signers, Crow! We all need to get out of here!"

"What about our duel, huh?" Crow growled. Etsuo yanked him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back to his Runner before quickly mounting his. Lazar pushed a button on his watch to engage the yellow escape balloon and started to flee into the air for New Domino City.

"Sorry, but I can't stick around. Should we ever meet again, I'll be happy to crush you. Now, tah-tah!" Lazar floated away as Crow and Etsuo made a speedy getaway from the warehouse, hastily riding towards Martha's place.

A dark energy began to emit from the crater downtown and swirls of purple energy festered in the hole. After a few moments, A black fog began pouring out and immersing the Satellite in its dark embrace.

"First it was clowns, and now its clouds? What a day!" Crow exclaimed. The two of them were trying to outrun it, but Etsuo saw it gaining on them and realized it would be futile. He came to a halt and grabbed Crow, trying to pull them to safety even though his ankle was still healing. He noticed a large nearby Fridge. He figured it could fit both of them inside and jumped in with Crow in tow before the fog passed over them, taking any living thing that was left in the area. The darkness blanketed the Satellite.

…

Laura strapped on her Duel Disk and her wrist watch before getting into her car. As she was about to leave, Shinju race up on his Harley and flipped us his helmet.

"Laura, are you still going with Sidney?" He asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend. I want to give her my support. Don't you remember what I told you last night?"

"Well, you said last night that you would prefer that I stay here and take care of my uncle and your parents. But…Who's going to give you support? I mean, I know Sidney will be there…"

Laura laughed. "Shinju, I'm a big girl! I understand how you feel, though. I can assure there are plenty of people coming for this, and I know you'll be with me in spirit and…" She stopped and looked down at a small pile of cards wrapped in paper that Shinju handed to her with one hand. His expression was stern and solemn.

"I want you and Sidney to use some of the cards in this. They're mine, but I think you guys will put better use to them. After all, if I'm not going…The point is…I want to help as much as I can…"

Laura leaned out of her car. She slipped the cards from his hand and kissed him.

She looked at the cards. He smiled.

"But Shinju… these are some of your best cards!"

"I know. It'll take the best of us to bring those hooded freaks down! I'd be letting you all down if I didn't give you the best."

She kissed him again. "You're always so sweet, Shinju!"

His faced turned red. "Oh jeez. Just promise me you'll be careful. The Satellite is a rough place. The paper the cards are in is a map. Just in case."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll need it." Laura started up her card. Shinju kissed her head farewell and shot down the road. Laura was in a momentary daze of bliss, but it was shattered when she turned to see a black could off in the distance.

Shinju had stopped his Harley for a moment and took notice.

"The cloud is over the Satellite!" He realized. Laura thought she needed to get to Sidney and the others and warn them.

"What is going on?" She wondered. The white Jaguar rode away down the street. Shinju went the other way, hoping the people in the Satellite where ok.

…

When Sidney had readied herself and came down the stairs, she realized everyone at the Safe House was gone. But, it came to her relief when she found Blitz, Tank, and Nervin sitting around the table in the living room.

"Hey, have any of you seen Yusei or the others?" She asked.

"They left for the Science Building not too long ago. But your friend stopped by a couple of minute ago and is waiting for you outside." Blitz told her.

"Laura! Thank Goodness! I hope they don't leave without me!"

"I wouldn't be too worried about it." Said Tank. Nervin twiddled his thumbs. He looked up and nodded sheepishly. Tank tried to cheer him up.

"Good luck." He muttered. Sidney thanked them before dashing out the door, greeted by the sight of Laura and her Jaguar.

"It's about time you got out of there! Let me guess…you slept in late, didn't you?" Laura gave her a cocky smile. Sidney nodded regretfully. Laura handed her a Tupperware container with a breakfast sandwich inside, as well a small thermos of Tea.

"You tend to sleep in when you're all stressed out, because you spend most of the night awake. I've known you long enough to figure that out. So, on the chance you did, I made you breakfast, since you'd be 'scrambling' out the door." Laura started the car and drove in the direction of the Science Building.

Sidney took a bite of her Sandwich.

"Do you really think they'd leave without me, Laura?"

Laura giggled. "Of course not, silly! Now eat your breakfast."

Sidney sipped her Tea and took another bite. Laura sighed.

"You'll have enough to worry about when we get there."

Sidney stopped and swallowed. She had the feeling that something wasn't right. There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, there's Jack, number one. Number two, there's something freaky happening to the Satellite." Laura explained. Sidney blinked.

"Oh, Laura! I forgot to call you last night! I don't have to marry Jack Atlas anymore! I still have to be engaged, but Goodwin was persuaded to change it to someone else. It's a miracle!"

Laura grinned devilishly. "Awesome. Serves that jerk right, I'd say. Although, you know it's apart of a hidden agenda, right? Anyways, from the sound of your voice, its sounds like the 'someone else' is someone you like…"

"Oh yes." Sidney smiled dreamily.

"Well, well…I think it isn't necessary to tell me. At least now I don't have to go through the whole revenge scheme… But, I could be wrong."

Sidney wolfed down the rest of her breakfast so she could talk to Laura.

"So, what's the freaky thing happening to the Satellite? Did the Dark Signers turn everyone into mindless minion zombies or something?"

"No, not exactly. I think it's something different. I'm sure we'll get the full detail when we arrive," Laura figured, "Now, even though…"

"You want to know, don't you?" Sidney sipped her Tea some more.

"Maybe…" Laura hinted. Sidney hinted back by sighing in a blissful manner.

"Oh, I see. Are you deeply attracted to this man?" Laura changed her voice to seem facetious. Sidney replied yes. Laura giggled.

"Have I met him before? Would I approve of this new fiancé?"

Laura gave her the eyebrows. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"You just love messing with me, don't you?"

"It's in the contract. It's the way I show affection to my BFF." There was uproarious laughter afterwards, followed by a period of uneasy silence before they arrived. Sidney looked up at the building as they parked with courage.

"Alright, let's do this."

**To be continued. Please join us next time for the next episode! Remember to review, and be here or be square. But you know that by now! Have a nice day.**


	40. Episode 39: Into the Fog

**Ok, the week was busy when I was writing this, so if it got up late, I apologize. But, after this chapter, I will be taking a short hiatus to gather my thoughts and work on other things. I will remove this part of the notice when the next episode is posted. **

Midori looked around at all the bright LED screens as they all showed various parts of the Satellite, shrouded by the cloud of darkness. Several people in lab coats were working at the computers nearby, monitoring the situation. Mina and Lazar stood off to one side. The Signers were gathered near the door, in shock at what had taken place.

"So, everyone is gone?" Aki asked. Mina nodded. Jack leaned against the wall, his fist clenched. Leo and Luna each had scared looks on their faces. Yusei seemed to be rather calm, of somewhat focused. But in the inside, he was wracked with worry. What happened to Martha and the kids? Blister?

Rally stood at his side, having insisted that he come with them. He peered around to see Sidney and Laura and pulled Yusei's jacket. Yusei turned his head and sighed with relief. Sidney briefly smiled at him before gazing up in horror. Laura looked down.

"This is what I was talking about."

"The Dark Signer's shadow has taken hold of the Satellite. Any soul caught in the mist was absorbed by the Earthbound Immortals." Midori grimaced.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Jack grunted.

"We'll leave as soon as the helicopter arrives. It shouldn't be to long now." Mina reassured him. He pulled out Carly's glasses to remind himself to be at ease; he now had a real reason to fight. Lazar hid his anxiety in a cocky expression.

"I hope Cassandra won't wind up becoming a sacrifice." He muttered.

Midori quietly snuck over to Yusei, Sidney and Laura, who were all standing together. Laura noticed her and greeted her.

"Is there something on your mind, Midori?" Laura questioned. She was going to speak when Goodwin entered the turned to hear him speak.

"Alright. The helicopter has just arrived. I will speak with all of you before you leave. In the meantime, I think some of you may recognize the pilot."

He motioned for them to follow him. As they were walking down the hall, Lazar pushed ahead and walked alongside Goodwin.

"Mr. Goodwin, are you going to say anything about Cassandra?"

"If they have the opportunity to rescue her, they should seize it. But, if not, I am intending to come for her on my own. Besides, I need to visit someone there."

Lazar gave him a quizzical expression. "Who might that be?"

"My brother." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Your…brother?" Lazar seemed confused. Goodwin shook his head.

"There is a matter of business I need to settle with him."

…

Rudger sat at a desk with his dueling deck, checking through his cards. Cassandra walked by, peering in nervously. He heard her tiny footsteps and smiled.

"It's alright. Is there something you need?"

"Rudger…there's a black fog that came from the …Momentum…it's covered the whole Satellite and it seems as if everyone has vanished!" She hid a slight air of fear.

"Good. The battle field has been set. Now all that's left is to await the Signer's arrival." He looked down at her. His blackened eyes seemed to be glowing with eagerness. Cassandra glanced away.

"Do not look so crestfallen, princess. It doesn't suit you."

She didn't respond. Rudger put a hand on her shoulder. The singer noticed a set of blueprints set off to the side of the desk. She looked at them curiously. Rudger noticed.

"It's just the blueprints for the building." He said honestly.

Cassandra nodded, she noticed a faded signature in the corner. She guessed it belong to the Architect. Rudger took a seat back at his desk for a moment as he studied them carefully. Cassandra peered over his shoulder.

"Gale Clay-Jacques…" She read the name slowly. It sounded strongly familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She was the woman who constructed this building for the Momentum project."

"Did you ever meet her?" Cassandra asked.

"Once. I was introduced to her by the man who was in charge of Momentum. He had met her when he went to one of the hearings he attended to pass funding bills. The woman was friends with the future Senator Izayoi, apparently.

Why do you care to know, Princess?"

"No reason…I just thought I saw the name somewhere before."

"It is no coincidence that fate chose her daughter to fight against me alongside Professor Fudo's son…" He muttered to himself.

Cassandra blinked. She suddenly remembered the name. But she kept it to herself. Rudger rolled the blueprints into a bundle and stored them in his desk.

"I wish to be alone for the moment. I ask that you leave."

As she anxiously walked away, he looked after her with a vigilant glance. Cassandra was relieved that he didn't suspect her prying. He actually knew, but guessed her natural curiosity would not matter at this point. The end would soon come anyway.

…

Everything seemed quiet in the now barren city. Etsuo slammed the door of the Fridge open and whipped Crow out. The elderly man looked around as his companion caught a deep breath. Black fog still blanketed the area.

"I think we're safe now." He spotted their Runners just a few feet away.

Crow looked up.

"What the heck happened? Everybody's gone!" Crow exclaimed.

"Looks that way. We should check on Martha's place. Somebody might of hid themselves like we did and escaped." Etsuo suggested. Just then, a thought occurred to Crow. He started shaking.

"My nest…the kids… the dog…What about THEM?" He started to feel panicky.

Etsuo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your family, huh? If they managed to find a place to hide, then don't worry about it. But, assuming the fog took them…We can only hope that defeating the Dark Signers will bring them back. We need to have hope. It's all we got." Etsuo adjusted his glasses. Crow sighed and nodded a yes before fixing his helmet and pulling himself up onto his Runner. Etsuo jumped on his.

The two started their engines and raced back where they were going in the first place. All they could hope was that Martha and the others, if any, would still be there when they arrived. If nothing else, they could meet the Signers and prepare for battle.

"Midori's never been too keen on fog. It's made her nervous in the past. I hope she doesn't get too scared." Etsuo sighed.

…

A helicopter awaited everyone on the roof. Goodwin waited with Lazar at his side as everyone arrived. The wind swirled around them.

"I think some of you will recognize the pilot." Goodwin informed them. A tall man emerged from the helicopter, scratching his head. Upon seeing Yusei he pointed at him with disdain.

"What's the meaning of this, Goodwin? First you want him in, and then you want him out. Now you want me to give him a ride!?"

Laura chuckled. "Well, well, it's ricky-ticky- rent-a-cop!"

"Hey, you're…"

"Officer Trudge. You saw him briefly when we first all gathered at Goodwin's. Apparently he and Yusei have a history." Laura taunted the officer. Mina approached him in a friendly manner. He blushed upon seeing her.

"Why, Mina! I didn't know you were coming!" He said with enthusiasm. Laura raised an eyebrow, and elbowed Sidney to get her attention.

"Of course I am." Mina replied.

"You didn't happen to get the flowers I sent you, did you?" He asked shyly. She nodded politely. Goodwin cleared his throat to get everyone refocused.

"Though it will be difficult, your objectives in the Satellite will be simple. You must deactivate the original Ener-D reactor and defeat the Dark Signers. This will reverse the flow of negative energy that is being released from it. Mina will go into further detail upon your arrival.

There is something of concern that I must speak of. As some of you are aware, the popular singer, Cassandra, has been kidnapped and is being held captive by the Dark Signers. If any of you should have the opportunity to rescue her, I would be grateful if you should take the chance."

Laura grew bug-eyed. "Gosh, I sure hope they haven't sacrificed her to an Earthbound Immortal or anything. Poor thing…she must be terrified."

"She's ok, for now. My psychic vision tells me that so far, she's not been harmed." Midori closed her eyes.

"I still don't get what they'd want with her. She's not a Signer or a Psychic…as far as I know." Laura blinked.

"Come to think of it, other than Misty and Kiryu, we really don't know that much about who we're facing off against. I'm guessing Yusei and Aki are going to duel them, but who are the rest of us going to face?"

Sidney looked down at the ground. Just then, Goodwin mentioned something that perked her interest.

"It's ironic. In a twist of fate, the original Ener-D reactor was constructed by Yusei's father, in a building designed by Gale Clay-Jacques."

"Hey, Sidney! Did you know that?" Laura peered at her sideways.

"I…heard…But…My mom only designed the building. If she met anyone that was involved, I would think it was a brief meeting."

"Yeah. I guess your right. Your mom wasn't the type to hang around the big shots…Except for Senator Izayoi and his wife. My dad told me about that."

"Wait, are you sure? Do you mean our Yusei?" Leo asked.

Yusei was silent. Sidney wrapped her hand around his. He then looked up at Goodwin. He cocked his head.

"Yusei?"

"Goodwin, if we succeed, I want you to finish building the bridge between here and the Satellite."

"I'm not sure that is possible, Yusei." Goodwin replied.

"If you don't, you're going to have to find another Signer." Yusei warned him. Sidney looked upon him with concern. Then she turned to Goodwin.

"I won't either. …I want our saving the world to mean something. Things need to change. People need to be brought together instead of being pushed apart."

She thought of Yusei and herself and what they had been through prior to this point. But, she also thought of Shinju, whose family came from the Satellite, and Midori and Crow as well. It was being united that made them strong.

Goodwin closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

"Fine. If it comes to pass, then we shall see to it."

Trudge grew impatient as everyone was boarding and Yusei was still behind with Sidney and Goodwin. Jack was at the back, with Laura behind him.

"I can't believe I have to fly economy class." He grunted.

"Oh, waaaah! So you have to be out of your comfort zone for a while! Oh, it's terrible!" Laura's sarcasm irritated him like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Look here, you won already! Didn't Sidney tell you…"

"…All the juicy details? Well not really, but I know that She's happy. That makes me happy. Now I might be willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself…assuming you play nice." Laura laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean? For your information, I have someone that I'm really fighting for now!" He turned his back and went inside. Laura shrugged and followed in after.

"Are you coming or not, pretty boy?" Trudge yelled at Yusei. He gently tugged Sidney with him as the two of them finally boarded. The officer squinted.

"Hey…your Goodwin's foster daughter, aren't you?"

"Technically speaking." Sidney replied promptly. He shook his head.

"And you hang out with him? Nothing makes sense anymore! Then again, your not the first one Goodwin took under his wing, I suppose."

"Well, there's Jack…"

"I meant Cassandra. He's raised her since she was very young, I've heard."

Sidney's eyes grew wide. She looked back, but Goodwin had already gone back inside. How could Goodwin have raised her? Sidney had never seen before at his house. But, it seemed like another one of those inconvenient truths that he kept to himself.

She said nothing as she went inside. Yusei sat next to her pensively. What was it that his dad did exactly? Trudge finally came inside and launched the helicopter into the air. There was an uneasy silence between everyone on board.

After a while, they passed through the barrier of black clouds, lightning crackling around them. Trudge looked back at everyone.

"Is this lightning bothering anyone else? One strike and we're finished. I say we should turn this bird around."

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite." Mina firmly refused his offer. His face turned red as he looked back. As they went along, another thought came to his mind.

"How did someone like Yusei's dad get such an important job is he was from the Satellite?" He wondered. Jack glared at him.

"Yusei and his dad were born in New Domino City."

"So you're saying this Satellite reject isn't actually a reject?"

Jack growled. "I'm from the Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?"

Trudge shook his head. "No, of course not."

"That's right. Turn your head around." Yusei ignored Trudge's words. Sidney reached at her hand, but he stroked it to reassure her that he wasn't bothered. He stood up and leaned over Trudge as he looked down at the ground of the Satellite.

"Set us down by those trees in the park." He requested. Trudge cocked his head.

"Do as he says." Mina urged him. Trudge acquiescently pulled down the control stick as the helicopter softly landed. Nearby was Martha's house. She waited outside with Blister as a small band of children came to greet the Signers as they boarded off from the helicopter. Martha smiled to see everyone doing well.

A swarm of kid crowded around Jack.

"Hey everyone, isn't that Jack Atlas?"

"Wow, you're right!" Jack felt slightly strange having so many small fans fawning over him. He had felt isolated and rejected since the Fortune Cup. Leo and Luna scratched their heads, surprised to see everyone in such a cheery mood.

"I thought everyone in the Satellite would be all creepy and sad."

"That's how they trick you," Trudge scoffed. Blister smirked at him.

"Oh yes, we're terrible, aren't we?"

Just then, a small boy in a yellow sweatshirt and shorts approached him. His blue hair was messy, but could not conceal the zeal in his brown eyes.

"Hey, are you Sector Security, mister?"

"What if I am?" Trudge grunted. The boy want unaffected by his disgruntled mood. He laughed with delight.

"That is so cool! I want to be Sector Security someday."

Trudge perked up. "Do you now? Play your cards right and you could look as good as me in this uniform."

Both of them chuckled. Martha gathered everyone in the house. The Signers, Mina, Trudge, Martha, Rally, Midori and Blister sat around the dining room table. Her expression turned somber.

"I'm glad to see you and the kids are doing fine." Laura said. Martha thanked her.

"Yes. Fortunately the fog didn't come here. But it's taken everyone else. There hasn't been word from Crow or Etsuo, and I don't know about your other friends besides Rally, Yusei."

"Don't worry, Martha. They're all safe in New Domino City! We're managed to escape not to long ago with Blister's help!" Rally chimed in. Midori grew nervous.

"What if… the fog has taken Grandpa and Crow? I'm not getting any visions…" She whimpered. Sidney, who sat next to her, leaned over, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok. We don't know for sure…"

Before she could finish, there was the sound of slamming on the front door.

"Who could that be?"

"Hey! Hey! Is any soul in there? We're still alive! We promise we're not boogy-men! Just let us in if you can her us!"

Midori got teary up as she heard her Grandfather's voice. She shot up from the table and bolted for the door. Martha shook her head and smiled.

"Grandpa! Hold on! I'm coming!"

**Remember to R&R and be back here next time! See you then!**


	41. Episode 40: Spider's Web Pt1

**Well I'm back now. But even as we're winding things down to the final duels, it's still hard to find time to work on these between my life and catching up with the series. Anyways, please enjoy this next episode.**

Etsuo was caught off guard when Midori swung open the door. Crow blinked in surprise as she tightly hugged her grandfather.

"Oh, Grandpa! I missed you all so much! I was worried that something terrible had happened to the two of you. I'm glad the fog didn't take you…" She started sobbing. Her grandfather patted her on the head.

"Now, there. Be at peace, Midori. We're alright. Don't you worry."

She shook her head, turning to Crow as she let go of her grandfather. Midori kissed Crow lightly on the check before running inside. Crow's face flushed, and Etsuo chuckled to himself.

He practically led Crow in as he waved to everyone. Laura smiled.

"So…this is Midori's Grandpa?"

"You've got that right!" Etsuo laughed.

Martha noticed Akiza sitting quietly near Sidney and Yusei. She widened her eyes slightly. Akiza looked up.

"So, you're that Senator's daughter, aren't you?"

"Oh…yes. Guilty as charged."

Martha smiled. "I've heard about you. You're right Yusei, she's very pretty."

Akiza's face turned red for a moment, but it quickly faded. Sidney's eyes wandered, trying to avoid feeling jealous. But once she looked at Akiza, she couldn't help but smile at her new-found friend.

"I also see Sidney is back. Yusei seems to worry about you quite a bit there."

Laura winked.

"You could say she has a lot of people looking out for her…some more than others. She's lucky that way."

"The best part is that I have all of my friends here. I don't think any of us could do it alone…that would be just silly…"

"Hold on, I'm not your friend!" Jack intervened.

"But, Jack…What about…"

"Jack, like it or not, we have to be friends! It may have been said before, but I mean it when I say we need to move forward. It's our friendship that will make all the difference in this fight."

Martha laughed.

"Listen to you. You sound like you're becoming quite the man, Yusei."

Everyone was silent.

"Well, you should all eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!" Martha called everyone's attention. Etsuo nodded. Laura stood up.

"Do you need any help Martha! I'm not really one to sit around."

"Oh, sure. I really appreciated your help last time, Laura."

Everyone scattered to various places. Yusei was the last one to leave.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight Kiryu?"

"Yeah. I'm no longer afraid to fight him because we used to be friends. My friends are right here, and we'll save our homes together."

"That's good."

Laura peered out from the kitchen. She twisted her expression in a pensive state. Martha got up from the table. Yusei left and went outside.

"Is something the matter Laura?" She asked.

"Well, something big has happened with Yusei and Sidney. I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. But the truth is, I haven't told anyone, not even Sidney, I'm not even sure if it's really going to happen…"

"What is it? You sound like I'm going to get upset or something."

Laura chuckled. "Maybe a little, but…"

"Don't be silly. Why don't you talk with me while I go grab a few things from outside, ok?" Martha offered. Laura agreed. As the two of them exited, they walked around the side of the building.

"You said this was about Yusei and your friend, Sidney."

"Well, I may not be good at putting this right….but have you noticed…"

"I know that they have great affection for each other. You sound like your going to tell me they're getting married or something."

Laura fell silent. Martha raised an eyebrow. A gust of wind blew past.

"Are they? I think it seems kind of fast for Yusei to get married so young to someone he hasn't known that long, even if his feelings are genuine."

"So you might have some of the same fears I do…I'm happy for both of them, I really am…but I should tell you, the engagement was pushed. It's a long story…But bottom line, Rex Goodwin was the one who rushed the decision." Laura explained.

"I think I might have time, why don't you start from the beginning?" Martha suggested. Laura took a deep breath. As they came to the corner of the building, Laura noticed Trudge standing there, with, with a drooping pink tulip in his hand. The little boy from earlier was spying on him as he looked onward at a wayward Mina, mustering her courage to confess her deep-seated feelings for Jack Atlas.

Jack looked away from her, seemingly unconcerned. Laura wanted to stick out her tongue at him, but restrained herself. To think he had someone who actually liked him and he brushed her off. She noticed a pair of broken glasses that he gripped tightly in his hands. She could faintly hear him mention some girl that he was concerned about who had somehow fallen victim to the Dark Signers.

"He's too preoccupied to see what's in front of him." She muttered. Trudge hung his head, disappointed. Martha smiled and motioned to Laura. She perked up and rubbed her hands together as they snuck up on Trudge. Martha grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away as Laura followed behind, holding his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, Rent-a-cop! Don't be so stubborn….Anyways…I guess I should go back to the first time we were here…"

…

Sidney perched herself up on a nearby rock watching the wind stir and flipping through some of the cards Laura had furtively handed to her on the ride over to the Satellite. She was surprised that Shinju would let them borrow some of his rare cards, but she knew a few of them would be invaluable in dueling the Dark Signers.

"He even put in that card I was begging him to trade me back in junior high school…" She whispered as she pulled the cards out of the pile and exchanged it with a card on her deck. A shiver went up her spine as she found the absence of life unsettling.

But then, she felt something scamper under her feet. Sidney turned her head to see a field mouse darting through the glass into the safety of nearby bushes.

"I guess they don't take animals or plants…unless that mouse escaped the fog, too." As she looked on, Yusei furtively approached her from behind, startling her when she looked back.

"Yusei!" A few cards slipped from her hand, landing in the grass. She sighed as she reached to grab the scattered cards. Sidney managed to grab all but one relatively quickly, Yusei holding the last one in his hand.

"Shinju gave Laura and me some cards so we'll have a better chance in the fight. Ummm…." She mentally tried to pull words together, but couldn't seem to find any.

"Plague of Bloodstained? That doesn't sound like something you'd put in your deck." Yusei read the card name aloud curiously.

"Shinju is fond of warrior types…Considering The 13th Warrior was his favorite movie, I shouldn't be surprised." Sidney laughed. Yusei was slightly confused.

"Oh, right. It's kind of an old movie…and it's not like they have working theatres here in the Satellite… Sorry." Yusei gave her the card; she held it in her hand pensively.

Sidney remembered seeing Shinju holding that card on her first day as a freshman at New Domino High School. Both Laura and Shinju were seniors, but the seemingly classist tradition of High School didn't break the bonds of their old friendship, which went back as far as elementary school. It wouldn't be until a couple of years later that the two would start dating. It was amazing to think the three of them had stuck together that long.

Sidney became distracted in her thought and didn't give notice to Yusei sitting beside her. He could see her hand tense with focus.

"Sidney?" She was called back out of her trance and her face flushed red with embarrassment. The card in her hand was unconsciously tucked back into her deck.

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"You don't need to be sorry, alright?"

He kissed her.

"Oh, alright."

A thought occurred to Sidney, she pulled out a card in the pile and showed it to Yusei. The illustration depicted a strong warrior robed in a golden light.

"This is a trap card called Sainthood Ascendance. It revives a monster in your graveyard and gives it an extra level, but the card loses half of its attack points for the turn. Why don't you use it?"

"Are you sure?"

Sidney hid her worry in the guise of a faint smile.

"I have a gut feeling that you might need it more."

…

Meanwhile Trudge and Laura were sweeping the bathroom floor after having helped Martha in the kitchen. The disgruntled officer glared at Martha who entered to check up on them. The little boy who had been spying in Trudge before ran passed and rushed in to help.

Trudge smiled.

"That a boy!" He encouraged him.

"You know Takaya looks up to you quite a bit." Martha commented.

"Oh?" Trudge paused for a moment.

"Here in the Satellite, we can't afford to be caught in despair and gloom. We live on hope. It's the same for Takaya…

His home was burned down by a fire. But the members of Sector Security in the area did all they could to help the people inside. His parents didn't make it, but he feels deep gratitude. That's why he wants to be in Sector Security someday."

Trudge grinned, but it quickly faded into a grim expression.

"Martha, is he aware that residents of the Satellite aren't aloud to be in Security?"

Laura frowned.

"We must hope that it will change. Considering we're saving the world, my feeling is that something HAS to change."

He continued working for a moment.

"It really takes your mind off of things, doesn't it?" Martha asked.

"Oh, I get it. Hard work helps to heal a broken heart." Laura thought aloud. Trudge nodded and kept on scrubbing.

…

Later on, when the meal was finally ready, everybody gathered back inside around the table. Leo was uneasy as he took the first taste of the soup that Trudge and Laura had helped Martha to make earlier.

"It's very good." He said with a quiet surprise. Luna took a taste, as did the others afterwards. The children thanked Officer Trudge and Laura for helping. The Police Man stared down at his food anxiously.

"Aren't you going to try your own food, Rent-a-cop? It's tasty!"

Trudge glared at her.

"Stop calling me that!" He blew on his soup and tasted it. His face turned red.

"It's too spicy!" He muttered. Laura grinned. Crow and Etsuo chuckled. Midori gave him a sympathetic expression.

"It's ok, Mr. Trudge. I think the soup is lovely."

The meal continued with small conversation here and there. However, a wind started to pick up after a while and the windows began to rattle. One of the kids started to shiver. Midori felt a sudden pain run up her spine.

"Someone's coming." She said. Everyone looked at her in silent disturbance. Crow looked out the window. The windows suddenly shattered. A child yelped in the background. Yusei jumped up from the table to look outside.

The Signers looked down as the marks on their arms glowed. Sidney's marks appeared as well. Midori took a deep breath and helped Crow in keeping the children calm. Sidney also got up and tried to see into the blackness, and Midori crept up behind the two of them.

"A Dark Signer is here."

"I know. I think all of us can feel it."

A man emerged from the shadows, armed with a Duel Disk. His black robe had a red tinge. Midori faintly recognized it.

"That's the leader…I think."

"The leader of the Dark Signers?" Sidney thought aloud. She jumped out of the window and stood defiantly in the man's way, clenching her fists.

"You have no right to come hear and cause harm to these people. I am the Star Princess… I know what you're after. Who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked, your highness." He bowed mockingly as he lifted his hood, revealing pale silver hair tied back. His bold face was painted like an ancient warrior and his eyes were dark.

"I am Rudger and I am a Dark Signer. I have come to challenge the Star Princess and one the Signers to a match…if either or both of you dare."

"Hey!" Laura shouted as she chucked a Duel Disk to Sidney.

"You're going to need that, in case you forgot!"

Sidney blinked. "It's purple."

"Yeah, consider it a present from me. Now go and give that guy the gift that keeps on giving!" Laura winked. Yusei mounted his Runner.

"I'm coming with you." He told her. Rudger snickered.

"I was hoping you'd say that…Yusei Fudo. So what do you say we go to our battleground?" Rudger disappeared. Midori took a step back.

"Everyone else needs to stay here. We can't risk losing anyone to the Earthbound Immortals. As far as they are concerned, we're just another source of energy for them."

Sidney concentrated and floated up into the air.

"I guess you don't need a ride, then?" Laura laughed.

"No, I'm good." Sidney replied nervously. Laura jumped over, as well as Akiza.

"Ah, heck. I don't care. I'm coming too. You need emotional support." Laura stood heroically. Sidney pulled out a card.

"Lunar Solstice Dragon, ready for action?"

Her dragon emerged in front of the house. Leo and Luna gasped. Etsuo stared and Crow was somewhat unnerved. Trudge was also in disbelief.

"I can't argue with flying 'Air Dragon'." Laura shrugged as she pulled Akiza on with her; Sidney sat in front to guide the dragon.

"I want to come too. Laura, it might be dangerous for you. If I'm there, you won't have to worry about getting absorbed by the Earthbound Immortals."

"Whatever you say, Akiza. But I'm not scared of some black over-grown mutated, neon-glowing pest. Bring it on!"

"We'll hold the fort here!" Crow called back, Rally waved to them. Yusei nodded and started his engine. The group going to face the Dark Signer departed, leaving the rest of them back at the house. Etsuo grabbed a broom and started sweeping up glass.

"We shouldn't just stand around here. Besides, I've had my fill." He explained.

…

In the meantime, Rudger waited patiently for them not too far away, in a barren, shallow crater. He held his Earthbound Immortal card in his hand.

Demak stood nearby. Rudger looked up.

"What is it?" Rudger asked nonchalantly.

"Are they bringing the Oracle, Rudger? This could be a chance to recapture her."

"That is not my concern at this point." He replied.

"What are you saying?" Demak questioned him.

"I meant what I said. Would you please go check on Cassandra and our prisoner for me? I want to make sure neither of them had tried to take a sneak peak at what's about to ensue." Rudger told him, slightly irritated.

Demak bowed and left with haste.

"After all these years…Your son is among those to face me…"

**Well, that's all for now, folks, be sure to be back here for the exciting match between Yusei, Sidney, and Rudger! (Replacing the duel in the original show ep 45 and 46.) Remember that I love reviews, so keep them coming!**


	42. Episode 41: Spider's Web Pt2

**Welcome back to Legacy of the Star Princess. Sit back and enjoy the tag duel that is about to take place. You know the rest. Enjoy.**

Rudger smirked when he saw an ivory dragon coming towards him. The sound of an engine was not to far off. He inserted his deck into his Duel Disk and stood at one end of the crater, ready to duel.

The dragon landed at the other end as Yusei caught up to them and disengaged his Disk from his Runner. Sidney recalled her dragon after Laura and Akiza quickly jumped off and found a nearby place to watch the duel.

"We'll be cheering you on." Laura mouthed. Sidney gestured that she understood.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of defeating first?" Rudger sneered. Sidney gulped. She had to face a real Dark Signer now. Chances were he was incredibly powerful compared to the Shadow Drone she fought before. It would be even more so, if Midori was correct when she recalled him as the leader of the Dark Signers.

Yusei stood across the crater, and put his hand over his deck.

"I'll go…" Before he could speak, Sidney grabbed his hand and took it in hers.

"So…Rudger, was it? You wouldn't find it unfair if we both took you on together?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm on the word 'unfair'. Rudger was amused by this and raised his hand.

"An irregular two on one is what you're suggesting, am I correct? I have no objection to this. But, what about your partner…"

"Sidney…I…" Yusei attempted to gently protest. But Sidney shook her head.

"As the Star Princess…and as someone who cares…I want to help any way I can. I may not be the best duelist, but it doesn't mean I can't bring it. If nothing else, I can make you stronger!"

Yusei looked away, still leaning against the proposal. But Sidney wouldn't give up. She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"I know you're supposed to protect me, but… who am I going to protect? I want to help you, not just stand and watch helplessly while you get clobbered…"

She remembered Yusei's duel with Kiryu and tried not to have an emotional spasm. Rudger rolled his eyes. Her passion could be both an asset and a disadvantage to her, he thought. He had seen it surface once in awhile in his captive, Cassandra.

Such is the flaw of being an adolescent girl.

Yusei cupped her cheek and tilted her head up so seeing eye to eye would be easier for her. A smile came and went in a split second.

"I didn't think it weighed so much on your mind. I was incorrect in that assumption," He paused for a moment, "But I would be more than happy to have you by my side as my duel partner."

Sidney's eyes sparkled. He slowly withdrew his hand as she triumphantly turned her attention back to Rudger. She took a few steps away from Yusei and activated her Disk. Everyone readied themselves. A purple streak formed around them as violet flames licked at the air. Rudger's arm glowed with the mark of the spider.

Yusei and Sidney were each at 4000 life points, while Rudger was given 8000 to compensate for the fact he was outnumbered. In addition, he was given the first move. Everyone's decks were shuffled and they each drew their hands.

Rudger drew his sixth card, starting his turn. He smiled as he revealed his first move, flipping his card around to show it to his two opponents.

"I special summon the Dark Tuner- Spider Cocoon from my hand!" A sickly mass appeared on the field. Sidney felt perplexed by the high level of his monster, but assumed that an explanation would follow. Yusei knew it could only mean one thing, and that was a Dark Synchro Summon.

_(Dark Tuner- Spider Cocoon is a level five Dark attributed Insect Dark Tuner monster with no attack or defense points.)_

"When nobody has a monster on their field and it's my turn, I can special summon Spider Cocoon without releasing a monster first. In addition, I summon Dark Spider from my hand." He placed another card next to Spider Cocoon. A spider about the size of a big dog emerged, with black fuzz and menacing red eyes. Rudger raised his hand and explained his next move.

_(Dark Spider is a level one Dark attributed Insect monster with no attack or defense points.)_

"My Dark Spider allows me to increase the level of one Insect on my field by two until the end phase, and so I use this to upgrade Spider Cocoon to level seven." The Cocoon seemed to grow in size. Sidney and Yusei watched as Rudger began his Dark Synchro summon.

"I tune my Dark Tuner- Spider Cocoon with Dark Spider, in order to perform my Dark Synchro Summon," He declared, "When shadows are swallowed by darker shadows, the eyes of the netherworld are opened to witness an act of its dark ruler! So I call from the abyss …my Underground Arachnid!"

A huge, midnight black spider emerged, with the head and torso of a sickly green human with pink hair. Two of its eight legs rose up, awaiting a command from Rudger. Akiza turned to see Laura's face turning pale.

_(Underground Arachnid is a level [negative] six Earth attributed Insect Dark Synchro monster with 2400 attack points and 1200 defense points.) _

"Are you ok, Laura?" She asked. Laura nodded slowly.

"Usually bugs don't bother me, or Sidney. But I was never a fan of spiders; that thing…is so gross!" Laura understated her feelings. She yelled to Sidney and Yusei. Akiza sighed and tried to keep her own composure.

"Yusei! Sid! Squish that bug! Ok? It's freaking me out!"

"Will do!" Sidney replied. Rudger pulled another card from his hand.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. I believe it is now Yusei's turn."

Yusei drew a card, checking his hand carefully. Right of the bat, he would have to deal with a powerful monster, and chances were Sidney would do the same. The best he could do was prepare for a counter move.

"I start by summoning Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode."

A golden rodent with bolt and machine parts protruding from its back stared down the giant monster. It turned blue as it readied itself for an assault.

_(Quillbolt Hedgehog is a level two Earth attributed Machine with 800 attack and defense points.) _

Yusei finished his turn with a facedown card. For now, he could stall for time until he could get a stronger monster on the field to destroy Underground Arachnid. Sidney then drew a card from her deck. She placed on her Disk.

"I summon Fire Trooper in attack mode and activate its special ability!"

_(Fire Trooper is a level three Fire attributed Warrior with 1000 attack and defense points.)_

"When I summon Fire Trooper, I can send it to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent."

A roaring pillar of Fire formed around Rudger. He grunted as the heat tore at his cape. His life points dropped to 7000 and the pillar quickly disappeared. He smirked.

"You wasted a summoning for that?"

"I'm not finished. I'm going to activate the Ritual Spell Card, Doriado's Blessing! I'll tribute the level three Baby Dragon in my hand so I can special Summon my Elemental Mistress Doriado in attack mode!" She placed the card on the field. The elegantly robed magician stepped forward, her golden hair streaming from her rosy hat, covering her blue and white garments. She faced the opposing monster fearlessly.

_(Elemental Mistress Doriado is a level three Light attributed Spellcaster Ritual monster with 1200 attack points and 1400 defense points.)_

"I'll end my turn with a facedown as well. It's your move, Rudger."

"So, you play the same monster you used against the Shadow Drone. You seem to be counting on old tricks. Rest assured, they will only go so far. But I'm sure you know that. I draw." Rudger drew his card. He eyed Yusei, who was watching him intently.

"You really have grown to be the striking image of your father, Yusei."

Yusei's eyes widened. "You knew my father?"

"Back when he was working on the Momentum Project in the RRD, I was his assistant, working alongside him and my younger brother…Rex Goodwin."

Sidney wasn't sure what to say, but the words slowly came out.

"Rex is your brother…then your full name must be Rudger Goodwin. But, Goodwin had failed to mention this. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Rudger narrowed his eyes. He pulled a card from his hand.

"I'm sure there are many things he's chosen to keep to himself. Rex was always the quieter man of the two of us." He looked at his card.

"If you know my father…what happened? How did you become a Dark Signer?"

Yusei demanded. Rudger set another card facedown on the field.

"The whole story is much longer, but for now, I will give you the simple version. After some experiments, Professor Fudo realized that Momentum was dangerous and moved to terminate the project. The leaders of New Domino City had made a lot of investment in it. They tried to force him to continue," He explained,

"When he refused, they put me in charge. I continued, and then…Zero Reverse happened. Many people were killed in the explosion and several more were killed or injured by the split of the Satellite from the mainland.

…I was among the dead. But the Earthbound Immortals revived me as one of the first Dark Signers. Another Dark Signer by the name of Demak also became a Dark Signer by cause of the Zero Reverse incident…but that's neither here nor there, is it?"

Sidney grimaced.

"So you're like some sort of Vampire…or a Zombie?"

"Such nativity. I was reborn, entirely! I am not some undead monstrosity like something from a teen slasher you might have seen. Now, I think I know what your plan is, Star Princess, so don't assume I'm going to attack you just because you left yourself wide open!" Underground Arachnid set its sights on Yusei's hedgehog.

"Before you can enter your Battle Phase, I've got a surprise for you, Rudger! It's a trap card called Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" Her facedown card was revealed.

"Yes, and I'm sure your monster's special ability grants you the ability to bypass the requirements of that trap card?" Rudger nonchalantly awaited her move.

"That's right! In addition to being a Light attribute monster, my Elemental Mistress is treated as a Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind attribute monster as well. My trap card requires I have a monster of each of these attributes, and since Doriado is all four, she is the only monster I need to meet that need!

The part is…I can choose to activate one of four effects. I can destroy your monsters or your facedown cards. I can make you discard two random cards from your hand, or I can draw two cards…I assume you know what I'm going to choose."

"You wish to destroy my Arachnid? Very well."

"Yeah, so I activate the effect that destroys my opponent's monsters. Go, power of Water! Wash away his Underground Arachnid!"

Elemental Mistress Doriado raised her arms high above her head. A tumultuous tsunami emerged from nowhere, crashing down on Rudger's spider and drowning it. It disappeared after displaying a horrible expression of suffocation.

"You wasted your precious card. I summon Ground Spider in defense mode!"

The spider that appeared was half of Rudger's height and had red points on its legs. It rolled its plump body into a ball as it assumed defense position.

_(Ground Spider is a level four Earth attributed Insect monster with 0 attack and 1500 defense points.)_

"When my spider is in defense mode, I can switch one monster to defense mode once per turn, and I choose to switch your Elemental Mistress to defense."

A tight web formed around Sidney's monster, forcing it down it its knees, causing it to color blue. But, the expression on Rudger's face told her he wasn't done yet.

"I end my turn by playing the Field Spell, Spider's Web!"

A giant Spider Web Criss-Crossed over the crater and under everyone's feet. A field spell hinted that the possibility of his Earthbound Immortals arrival was close at hand. As Yusei drew his next card, he realized he and Sidney would have to act quickly.

"I start my turn by summoning Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode."

His orange, mechanical companion emerged, its white scarf fluttering in the wind. Yusei was ready for his own Synchro Summon. Rudger knew this and was unmoved.

_(Junk Synchron is a level three Dark attributed Warrior Tuner monster with 1300 attack and 500 defense points.)_

"I tune my Junk Synchron with my Hedgehog to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared. Junk Synchron pulled a lever in its back. It melted away into three white orbs of light that surrounded Quillbolt Hedgehog. In a flash of light, it was gone, and a tall blue mechanical warrior in a scarf came charging forth. Its red eyes glowed with anticipation at the spider as it clenched its fist.

"I'll also equip my Junk Warrior with the Junk Barrage Equip Spell Card. So when I destroy your monster, you take half my Junk Warrior's attack points as damage!"

"Good move Yusei." Whispered Akiza.

"Now we're talking! But…what about Rudger's two facedowns?" Laura whispered back to Akiza. Akiza looked down at the ground.

"You're right. We don't know what he's planning to do with those two facedown cards. For all we know, he's planning a counterattack."

…

Back at Martha's house, Takaya had gotten together with two friends of his and the three of them decided to sneak off to go watch the duel. Rally saw them running away through the bushes. Worried that trouble might befall them; Rally grabbed his cap and ran after them, calling for them to come back.

"Wait! Takaya! All of you please come back! It's not safe!"

After a few minutes, Martha noticed their absence and immediately grabbed Officer Trudge. When he looked around for them, his face turned pale.

"They must've followed Yusei. We need to find them before something bad happens." Martha said firmly. Trudge offered to come with her, which she accepted.

In the meantime, Rally continued pursuing the children until the came upon an abandoned, two story building not far off from the duel. They ran inside up a winding staircase and opened a door that led them to the roof. Rally caught up to the three of them, tired and frustrated.

"What do you guys think you're doing? It's dangerous out here? Don't you know that? We need to go back to Martha's." Rally tried to pull one of them back, failing miserably. The kid, wearing overalls and a T-shirt, stood defiantly in front of Rally.

"We're not going anywhere. You're a kid like us, so you're not the boss. We want to stay here and catch some of the action."

Rally growled in his frustration. The other kid besides the other boy and Takaya was a little girl with blonde short, stubby ponytail wearing a faded pink dress.

"Please, Rally? We promise we'll be careful. We're sorry if we made anybody scared. Pretty please?" She pleaded with him. The little boy elbowed her.

"Rally's a boy, Tammy. There's no way he'll fall for that. You've got to be a tough customer. That's what us boys are best at." He proudly annunciated.

"You're so sexist, Hibiki." She muttered under her breath. He ignored her.

"Come on guys, let's just stop fighting and watch the duel already. Yusei just summoned his Junk Warrior and he's going to attack! That Dark Signer is about to take a beating." His two friends paused at look onward to the duel. They ran to the edge of the roof as they watched excitedly. Rally sighed.

"Martha's going to kill me when we get back, assuming this turns out to be ok in the end. There's a good chance something will go wrong." He sulked.

The wind picked up slightly, light the rise of a pounding drum. Yusei ordered his Junk Warrior to attack. Ground Spider was squished and sent to the graveyard. Due to the effect of his equip spell, Rudger took 1150 damage, leaving him with 5850 life points. He set a card facedown. But, before he could end his turn, the Dark Signer declared he was activating one of his facedown trap cards. Yusei readied himself for the destruction of his monster. But, instead, an ancient looking monument appeared behind Rudger. It looked like a staircase from a civilization of long ago, with a platform surrounded by four unlit torches. Sidney felt a sinking feeling inside of herself.

"I am activating my trap, Altar of the Bound Gods. It shall be the key to calling my great Earthbound Immortal to the field to put an end to you both. This way, I can make you demise quick and painless. Are you ready?"

The children gasped. What would Yusei and Sidney do now?

** To be continued in the next episode! By the way, the name Hibiki is paying homage to the new games Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver that are coming out. Hibiki is the name of the boy companion in the Japanese version. Don't miss the exciting conclusion of Spider's web. Read, Review, and be here or be square! **


	43. Episode 42: Spider's Web Pt3

**Hey Guys! I didn't get started on this one right away because I was working on a Yusei Fudo AMV Slideshow …and rants. Also, I am also taking some time off of this to work on Yuki Shiro, my other fanfiction. So I apologize for any inconvenience. Enjoy!**

Sidney didn't want to be afraid. But she couldn't help it as her hand quivered.

"…So, how does your Altar of the Bound Gods Work, Rudger?"

Rudger smiled. Yusei saw his monster starting to glow, as did Sidney's. Two torches on the Altar were suddenly ignited. The flames flickered eerily.

"At the end of each turn, my a torch is lit on the Altar for every monster in defense position. When I gain four torches lit, I can summon an Earthbound Immortal from my deck." He smiled.

"And so far you have two." Sidney stated the obvious.

"I do. I believe it's your move, however."

Sidney drew her next card and sighed. She slapped a card on her field.

"I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode!"

A red-haired woman clad in blue armor carried a spear of ice with a flaming orb attached to the end. A tail of cloth trailed behind her in the wind.

_(Element Valkyrie is a level four Light attributed Fairy type monster with 1500 attack point and 1200 defense points.)_

"Next I'll play Card of Sanctity. This lets each of us draw until we have six cards residing in our hands. How do you like that?"

Everyone drew their cards. Sidney tried to hide a smile. Rudger frowned.

"I play the Spell Card, Lightwave Tuning! I select a level four Light monster, and treat it as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field!"

A golden circled bound itself around the Valkyrie's waist.

"I then tune my Element Valkyrie with my Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

Four white stars took the place of the Valkyrie and entangled the sorceress. Her body became transparent and a wall of green light plummeted down from above. A roar came from inside the light.

"When the moon shines in the longest night of winter, it casts the shadowy light of the sun and expels the darkness, promising the coming of the longest day of summer."

The serpentine figure took step onto the ground. Its red whiskers whipped around. Its black eyes fixated on Rudger. The jewel on its head shimmered.

"I Synchro Summon Lunar Solstice Dragon!"

_(Lunar Solstice Dragon is a level seven Light attributed Dragon type monster with 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points.)_

"You have no monsters on the field. My dragon will attack you directly with Daybreak Dispeller!" She declared. The dragon flew high of Rudger and shocked him with a stream of electricity from its mouth as bright as sunlight. Rudger took a hefty 2300 points of damage, leaving him with 3550 life points. He could feel the heavy loss as he hesitated. But he didn't lose his ground. He shook it off, despite some minor burns in his cape. Sidney felt relieve that they had managed to get this far. But she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"I end my turn by playing another spell card- Plague of Bloodstained!"

Each monster on her side (and Yusei's) stood up, ready to fight.

"I'm lucky I stuck this in my deck. Thank you, Shinju! Anyways, this card switches every monster on our side of the field to attack mode and they can't change position until our next turns, respectively. But in return, our current monsters can't be destroyed by any card effect or battle until then. So your altar gains no torches this round or on your next turn, either."

Laura jumped up. "Way to go, you guys! That's how to show 'em!"

"Your delay won't do you much good."

Laura turned to Akiza with a sour look on her face.

"You know what's weird about all of this?"

Akiza was somewhat confused.

"Why of all things did the Dark Signers decide to take over the world with a card game? They could have used tanks…but NO! They had to use giant creepy spiders…"

Akiza shook her head. Laura's anxiety came back quickly. Rudger drew his card. He put out his hand and revealed his second facedown card.

"I activate Offering to the Bounds Gods. By Sacrificing 2000 of my life points, I can light the last two torches and summon my Earthbound Immortal."

The torches lit up instantly. Sidney whimpered quietly, feeling at a loss. Rudger life points stood at 1550 now, but it didn't seem to matter to her.

"I failed…"

"You didn't fail. We're in this together, remember?" Yusei reassured her. The Altar began to crumble as an eerie light descended from above. A pair of red, steely eyes fixated on Sidney as the enormous creature took to the field. The spider stood as tall as the nearby buildings, with red glowing lights criss-crossing its entire body.

"I call forth my Earthbound Immortal, Uru!"

Laura felt herself becoming light-headed. Akiza held on tightly to her as sphere of red energy encircled them, protecting them from being sucked into the giant beast.

Meanwhile, Martha and Trudge had made it to the building, only to discover it had started to collapse upon the arrival of the Immortal. Rally desperately pulled the three kids and handed them over to Trudge, but he slipped and fell to the edge.

"Hold on Rally!" Trudge called to him. Yusei gazed up in horror at his friend holding on for dear life. Martha attempted to grab him, but only lost her own footing.

The two of them struggled side by side to stay.

"Trudge! Grab Rally and get out of here!"

"But Martha…what about you?"

Martha shook her head no. Trudge gasped. Rally lost his grip and started to fall. Martha tried to catch him, but it was too late. He plummeted into the roaring violet flames. He turned his head over and looked at Yusei pitifully.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Rally!"

Rally's body turned into an orb of light and was absorbed by Uru. Martha soon fell afterwards, but as she went, she spoke to Yusei.

"You and Jack are still the ones who give us hope. If anyone can save us, it's you. And personally…I'm glad the two of you are friends again."

She too was absorbed. Rudger chuckled to himself as he saw Yusei begin to shake. Sidney tried to inch closer to comfort him, but before she could move, she saw Uru's leg coming straight at her.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru will attack the Star Princess directly for 3000 points of damage. Feel the wrath of the underworld, Sidney!"

Sidney's life points crashed to a mere 1000. She tried to dodge the attack, but the Spider's leg caught her and scraped her legs and upper chest.

Pearls of blood trickled down her body. She couldn't hold it in as she cried out from the pain. Yusei's mark glowed brightly. The blood still trickled and dried slowly, the mark she shared with him also glowed as he rushed to her side. He couldn't hide his own tears.

"Two people close to you have become energy for Uru, and I have the pleasure of tearing down a third. Sadly, I must end my turn now with a facedown and see what power you can muster from your deck…Yusei Fudo."

The sound of an engine was close by. A shout could be heard. Trudge has managed to get the kids out of the building in time as it collapsed when Jack Atlas sprung from the shadows on his Runner. His Runner banged on the ground when he landed. He quickly dismounted and came to assist Trudge and make sure the kids were ok.

Trudge looked at him, perplexed by his sudden appearance.

"You didn't think I was going to let anything happen to my little fans here, did you? I'm Jack Atlas!" Laura rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment the seriousness of the situation. But the sight of the dry blood on Sidney caught her off guard.

She screeched. Jack tilted his head.

"Holy…! Yusei! What happened, is she alright?"

Yusei dried his tears and stared back at Jack, determined to make Rudger pay. Sidney, still in his arms, finally managed to regain her composure from the shock.

Sidney lifted up her free hand to find it sticky with her own blood. She reached for a pocket in her jacket, but Laura ran over, freeing herself from Akiza's guardianship. She pulled out a cloth and ripped Sidney away from Yusei immediately attending to her wounds.

"Yusei, take your turn. It's not over yet."

"But…" Yusei protested.

"It's ok, Yusei. I'm not ready to quit. You shouldn't be either."

Yusei put his hand over his deck, drawing his next card. He immediately played it. A small monster that looked like an animate unicycle appeared. But it wouldn't stay for long. Yusei already had the wheels turning in his mind.

"I summon Road Synchron to the field, and I'm going to tune it with my Junk Warrior to summon a new monster…Road Warrior!"

_(Road Synchron is a level four Light attributed Machine type Tuner monster that has 1600 attack points and 800 defense points. *Note: in the OCG and Original Anime you also need 2 non-tuner monsters in order to summon Road Warrior. For the purpose of this fanfiction, I reduced it to 1, as is the rule with most Synchros.)_

Taking the place of his two original monsters was an epic warrior clad in gold and blue. Two skulls hang from his shoulders, and he carried a massive blade. His red eyes glittered as he prepared to strike. But Rudger shook his finger and revealed a facedown trap. Three, good-sized eggs appeared on the field.

"I thought your attachments might cause you to make a foolish decision. Luckily, I have my Spider Egg Trap, which summons 3 Spider Egg Tokens to my field. If you plan to attack Uru, which wouldn't matter since it can't be for now, you must destroy these first."

"Fine. I activate my Warrior's ability to summon a level two or lower Machine or Warrior type monster from my deck. And I choose Speed Warrior!"

A flash of light brought forth a slim, agile warrior in a mechanical suit. It almost appeared as if it were wearing a gas mask. A blue light swirled around it.

_(Speed Warrior is a level two Wind attributed Warrior with 900 attack and 400 defense points. On the first turn it is summoned, its attack points are double.)_

Yusei declared two attacks. His monsters rapidly decapitated two of the three eggs. Rudger took no damage since they were in defense mode. Yusei had to end his turn. But he now had a strategy going for him that he thought could turn the tables.

Laura helped Sidney stand, as it was painful for her to do so from the injuries.

"I don't understand. My third power should have helped me to heal enough by now. There's something very wrong."

She drew her card. "I'm going to take my turn."

"If you really want to know, Princess… you might have incredible power, but it has many limitations. Just as when one of the Signers is injured, your powers are also weakened when an Earthbound Immortal absorbs new nearby souls. When it grows stronger, you grow weaker."

"I place one card facedown." She set down the card.

She summoned her Baby Dragon to attack the remaining egg. The orange dragon spat flames that burned it down to ashes. Now, was a chance, she thought.

"If I can't attack your Earthbound Immortal, then I will have my dragon attack you, Rudger. Prepare for a comeback."

Lunar Solstice Dragon swooped in to attack Rudger. But the Earthbound Immortal came to his defense and enveloped her dragon is an acidic web that destroyed it. Sidney was now down to her last 300 life points.

"I can choose to defend myself with my Immortal. You shouldn't have made such a hasty move. Not that it matters." Rudger smirked.

"I end my turn. It's Rudger's turn again. Make your move." She taunted him. Yusei looked over at her, worried. But a faint smile formed across her face. Whatever she had just done, it might save them.

Rudger drew a card. He placed a card facedown and one card in facedown defense position, almost copying Sidney's move. Thinking Sidney might activate her trap card to protect herself, since she had the fewest life points and a defense monster, he decided an alternative target.

"I will attack you, with Earthbound Immortal Uru, directly…Yusei Fudo!"

He put his arms over his face, facing the oncoming onslaught. But, to his surprise, nothing came just yet. He heard Sidney call out as she revealed her facedown trap.

"I thought you might attack Yusei. But it wouldn't have mattered if you attacked me. But, you fell for it. Now, I'm activating the effect of my trap- Equinox Shift!"

A transparent version of her Lunar Solstice Dragon reappeared, but quickly dissolved into glittering blue dust. A larger form was taking shape in its place.

"By removing my Lunar Solstice Dragon from play, I can Special Summon a specific monster from my hand or deck. Say hello to my secret weapon- courteous of my friends here and back in New Domino!"

A dragon about three-quarters of the size of the Earthbound Immortal soared in the air above them. Its large, muscular, body resembled that of a more traditional, European dragon, glittering with intense shine. One half of the creatures scale were black as onyx, the others were white as fresh snow. Its eyes were burning with golden fire as its wings stretched out wide.

"This is the embodiment of everything my friends and I stand for. When the sun and the moon unite and leave the earth in wonder. This is Eclipse Dragon!"

_(Eclipse Dragon is a level nine Dark attributed Dragon type monster with 3000 attack and defense points. Please note it is also treated as a Light attribute monster by its own effect, in addition to its other effect.)_

The glowing lines of the Immortal dulled as it roared to a halt. Rudger ground his teeth, frustrated. Why did his monster stop?

"As long as there's a field spell in play, my monster negates the card effects of all my opponent's monsters. Your Spider Web does the job. So now you have to choose an attack target if you want to attack."

"Very well. Uru attacks Speed Warrior!"

Another wave of sticky web spewed out, melting Speed Warrior. Yusei had to step back to escape the acid. He took 2100 damage leaving him with 1900 life points. Unable to make any other sudden moves, Rudger set down a card and that was the end of his turn. It was Yusei's turn again.

He noticed the blood on Sidney's wounds was finally drying up, leaving long trailing scabs. When he drew his next card, a shimmer of hope rose within him.

"First, I'll summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode, and use the power of my Road Warrior to Special Summon Tuning Supporter from my deck!"

His blue clad warrior, Hyper Synchron appeared, with a small black creature at his side. It looked like a black blob clad in a yellow scarf and a frying pan hat.

_(Hyper Synchron is a level four Light attributed Machine Tuner monster with 1600 attack and 800 defense points. Tuning Supporter is a level one monster with the same type and attribute, but has 100 attack and 300 defense points.)_

"However, I'm also bringing back an old friend, Speed Warrior. By activating the Sainthood Ascendance Trap Card, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard with an extra level and half the attack points."

He revealed his facedown, and Speed Warrior reemerged, with an aura of bright light around him. The three monsters he summoned merged together and formed a cluster of white stars.

"I tune Hyper Synchron with Tuning Supporter and Speed Warrior…to light the way into the night sky, with the light of the heavens. I summon my Stardust Dragon!"

The enormous dragon swooped down from the ball of light as it disappeared. It roared proudly as it bore its claws and fangs.

_(Stardust Dragon's attack is currently 3300 attack points, and due to Hyper Synchron's other effect, it cannot be destroyed in battle.)_

"I think you know what happens next. Without its effect, your Earthbound Immortal is going to be squished." His dragon gathered an orb of Starlight in its mouth and prepared to fire. But Rudger activated his facedown.

"I'm activating Resilience of the Bound Gods. When my Immortal's effect is negated, I can activate this card to protect it from being destroyed this turn. But I will still take 300 points of damge." A stream of cosmic ray went through the Immortal and almost knocked Rudger of his feet, leaving him now with 1250 life points.

Yusei knew he couldn't destroy Uru with Road Warrior either, so he had to end his turn, with his monsters going to defense mode and let Sidney take her turn. He guessed negating its effect was what restored her power for now. She drew a card, and when she played it, Spider's Web disappeared.

"I'm replacing Spider's Web with my Luminous Spark Field Spell. It increases the attack of Light monster by 500 points, and my Eclipse Dragons benefits from it due to its effect. Now it's at 3500 attack points. Plus, I have something else in mind, too!"

Before she could continue with her turn, Rudger started laughing.

"You think you've won? Either way, I still have someone important to you. Perhaps they have something to say before this ends!"

He turned into a black shadow and reappeared, almost floating atop the violet flames. In his place was none other than Rally, who had been absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal only a few turns prior.

"Rally!? Rudger…you…!" Yusei gritted his teeth.

"Rudger, Rally's a kid, and he's just a victim. Leave him out of this fight. This is cheating!" Sidney yelled at him. Laura murmured anxiously as Sidney pushed herself out of her friend's grasp to stand alone on her own two feet.

"All is fair in love and war…haven't you heard that old cliché, Princess?"

Sidney looked back at Rally. She didn't want to attack Yusei's friend, fearing it might hurt him. Yusei could see Rally had the Spider mark on his arm, and he seemed just as frightened as Sidney was.

"I won't duel my friends!" Rally declared.

"You will if you want to survive, child!" Rudger prodded him. Rally turned back to Yusei and Sidney. There was a moment's hesitation from all of them.

"I can't do it…I won't harm an innocent person. I won't hurt someone who shouldn't have gotten involved with this in the first place…"

Yusei understood her feelings, as his was mutual. What would become of them now that they were forced to face each other? It all seemed bleak.

"I…have no choice but to end my turn. It's your move, Rally…"

**To be concluded in the next episode. Of course… there's only one turn left. But, you'll have to see the next episode anyway. Read, Review… you know the drill.**


	44. Episode 43: Preparations

**Now, for the epic conclusion of my tag duel! This time, my excuses are working on the next chapter of my other fanfiction, Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons, Life, and doodling around on cheap web RPGs. Enjoy!**

Rally hesitantly drew his card.

"I can't attack my friends." He whimpered.

"You have to…if you wish to survive…" Rudger snickered. Rally slapped a card down. A red rocket creature with green eyes emerged, but quickly disappeared with the facedown monster on the field into a field of stars.

"I'm tuning my Turbo Rocket with my Dark Spider so I can Synchro Summon my Turbo cannon in attack mode!' Rally declared. A white and blue creature like the rocket before took its place. It started its engine.

"If I sacrifice my Canon, I can destroy another monster and deal damage to its owner equal to its attack points." Rally explained. Yusei stepped in front of Sidney.

"Rally, if you have to attack somebody, I will go."

Sidney grabbed Yusei's arm.

"No. This sounds so cheesy, but I should go, not you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sidney…no."

"Yusei, please. If you don't let me, then you're no better than Jack or Goodwin…" She replied angrily.

"Sidney?"

"It seems like the only role I've played is something to protect. Like I said before…I'm sick of it. I can't just stand here. I won't do it. Everyone here means something to me…and of course…"

"No. I'm going to destroy my Earthbound Immortal." Rally interceded. Sidney gasped. Yusei urged him not to do it. But Rally shook his head.

"I'm not going to be a puppet of the Dark Signers…or an instrument of my friend's demise. This is my way of taking a stand against them."

The canon rose above the spider.

"Rally, don't do it! Attack me instead!" Yusei pleaded.

But it was too late. There was a massive explosion, followed by an unearthly shriek. The Earthbound Immortal was vaporized as the last of Rally's life points catapulted to zero. It was game over.

The Light from Sidney's Field Spell Card linger a second or two as the flames vanished and the mark of the spider disappeared from Rally's arm. Yusei ran to him as Rally fell from the force of the blast. Sidney ran after him, and looked over his shoulder as he caught his friend in his arms.

"Yusei…I know you can get us out." Rally mumbled. Yusei was fighting back his tears. Rally's body turned gray, and seemed to evaporate into dust. Rudger jumped down and was standing over at the edge of the crater. Four shadows appeared on the ground as the other Dark Signers emerged from the blackening night and congregated near him.

The tears trickled down Yusei's face. Sidney had her hand over his shoulder. Laura gently eased her away. She gave her a solemn look.

"Rally…Martha!" He cried. The other children, Akiza, along with Trudge and even Jack were starting to shed there own tears. Sidney bowed her head with mourning, trying to feel the painful sorrow of everyone around her.

Laura comforted her.

"It's ok. I know for you the crying usually doesn't come for you until the shock has calmed down. Don't be ashamed."

Rudger chuckled. Yusei glared at him. Kiryu walked up behind him was a malevolent smile, followed by Misty, Demak, and a hooded Dark Signers with Orange trim. He gave Yusei a mocking, pitiful expression.

"So sorry about that…What? And no little mouse? Were you too scared to let her come? Or are you just scared of me, Yusei?" His laugh seemed hollower. Yusei clenched his fist as he raised his head.

"Scared? Sure. But it won't stop me from defeating you. Scared? I'm scared of what I'm going to do to you! So be ready for it!"

Misty locked her gaze with Akiza. The hooded girl peered from under her cloak at Jack. He squinted, noting a familiar air about her. Demak looked around and sighed.

"Luna is not here either…Too bad." He pulled out a card and revealed it. Sidney recognized the monster on the card immediately.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Sidney pointed. Laura cocked her head.

"Correct. Tell Luna if she wants this card she will have to come tomorrow to defeat me in a Shadow Duel. Otherwise her friend is mine!"

"…Tomorrow?" Laura questioned.

"We will all meet at the Four Stars of Destiny tomorrow. Signers and Dark Signers shall arrive on the stage of our last battle."

"Hey, wait a minute. What about now? This isn't over yet!" Yusei growled.

Rudger laughed as he and the other Dark Signers started to turn around and walk back to their hideaway.

"We're not supposed to finish this here. See you tomorrow at the Four Stars."

In an instant, they seemed to begin melting into the night sky. Yusei chased after Rudger. Jack quietly followed the hooded girl, who was traveling in a slightly different direction.

"Get back here and Duel me!" Yusei yelled. Sidney came up behind him, but after hearing him, flinched from approaching him and kept silent. In the meantime, Jack caught up with the other girl and managed to grab a hold of her hood.

"Hey, wait! Why are you so…"

A flurry of long black hair fell from the hood. His eyes widened when he realized who he was following. She stopped a moment after he froze out of shock.

"Carly? Is it you? I…I can't believe…"

She glanced over with her blackened eyes with neon blue swirls.

"Yes, it's me."

"Carly? What happened? Are you really…How did you become a Dark Signer? I thought you were captured and absorbed like…the others." Jack slowly let the words out.

Carly started walking away, but called back to him as a tear left her face and streamed behind her. Jack looked on at her.

"If its answers you seek, you will have to find me tomorrow. Until then, Jack."

As Carly vanished, Jack pulled her broken glasses from his pocket. He cradled them in his hand, a wave of guilt and wonder coming over him.

"If you became a Dark Signer…does that mean…oh god…Carly… you didn't…"

…

Soon, the group rejoined and returned to Martha's house. The children apologized profusely for the loss of Martha and Rally; it had been made clear that they should not blame themselves for what the enemy had done. They say down and everyone took turn relating what had happened to the others. Blister quickly sent the other children off to bed, as it was late and the events being described may have been too frightening for them. Once having heard the story, a question occurred to Crow.

"So…what are the four stars of destiny, exactly? Is it some kind of constellation or something? Sounds a bit mystical for my taste."

Mina took a deep breath.

"I believe he's talking about the four control panels for the old reactor."

"Control panels?" Midori wondered.

"When the old reactor malfunctioned, they were the first to break. They were the part of the machine that regulated the energy levels, and without them, the energy spiraled out of control. That is what caused Zero Reverse to happen."

Laura remembered a map that Shinju had given her and passed it over to Mina. She carefully unrolled it and pointed to four spots on the map. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and marked each of the spots.

"The Control Panels are located at these places. During the Momentum Project, the RRD gave them each a code name in the language of the ancient Peruvian tribes:

Ccapac apu, Ccarayhua, Asylla Piscu, and Cusillu. In the native language, these mean Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, and Monkey, respectively."

"Those sound like the names of the Earthbound Immortals…" Sidney commented. Mina nodded.

"Yes. In fact, the reactor itself was called Uru. If what you've said is all correct, then I wouldn't doubt it if Rudger is the self-appointed leader of the group."

There was a moment of silence.

"Each of the four units was powered up by a card- the dragon cards you all posses. When the reactor was starting to go, Professor Fudo gave the cards to Mr. Goodwin. Later, Mr. Goodwin sent the cards out into the general public, hoping they would end up in the right hands…"

"Wait? Our Cards?"

"Yes. That's why it's especially important that Luna defeats Demak tomorrow. We need Ancient Fairy Dragon. One person needs to go to each of the units and turn them on using their cards."

Everyone thought a moment.

"Demak has the mark of the monkey, I assume. So, I should head there."

Her brother Leo jumped excitedly, insisting he go with her.

"Misty has the mark of the Lizard, so I will go to her station." Akiza offered.

"The giant is obviously Kiryu, so I'll be over there…"

Jack huffed. "I guess that leaves me with the Hummingbird. Very well."

"Ok. So we have a plan then. When you've each defeated your opponent, go inside the towers and set in your card. When the unit is activated, get out as fast as you can, alright?"

"Ok!"

Suddenly, Trudge got a thought in his head.

"We shouldn't go alone. How about I give you two a ride in my Sector Security car, Leo? Luna?" He asked. They nodded. Akiza and Mina decided Mina would give her a ride in her jeep. Jack refused to have someone go with him.

Midori looked up at Yusei. "If it's ok…I would like to go with you tomorrow."

Crow got a confused look. Her grandfather's face twisted.

"I feel… I need to be there."

"Midori…what about…" Crow muttered.

"I'm not going to let my fear control me. I may be small, but that doesn't mean I should spend my time cowering in a corner. Kiryu may be the giant…but…I'm going to prove that I'm not a mouse." She clenched her fists. Crow wrapped a free hand around hers to reassure her.

"I think I understand." Yusei replied.

Crow nodded. "Alright. You two better watch out then, ok?"

Etsuo stood in a corner of the room.

"I'd come with, but…"

"Oh grandpa!" Midori laughed.

Sidney seemed to fade into the background. Laura saw her sad face and knew she felt left out of the whole proceeding. She approached Sidney.

"…What am I to do then?"

"Well…what about Rudger? Last I checked, that goon is still running loose. I say you should head to the reactor itself and teach that guy what happens when you mess with the Star Princess!" Laura gently nudged her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Oh crap…I just remembered that I left the car in the parking lot back at the science building…I can't give you a ride…"

Crow overheard them and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take that guy on alone? I heard he nearly beat the snot out of you especially!" He hid a slight hint of worry.

"Yeah, well they had him until he cheated by using Rally there as bait! If he hadn't, he would've been Dark Signer-Sushi!"

"Well, since Yusei has to go fight Kiryu, and he's taking Midori…why don't I take you there? I want my chance to fight for the people I care about, too."

"…Um…" Sidney was unsure.

Some of the others had already started packing up for the night. Akiza, the twins, Jack, Ushio, and Mina, as well as the remaining kids had gone off to bed. Yusei and Etsuo saw the others still up and gathered around, with Midori gliding behind.

"Just so you know, I can rock a deck. My Blackwing deck has rarely if ever let me down." He mentioned. Yusei, not knowing what had been said before, vouched for Crow. Sidney finally accepted the offer.

Laura wasn't satisfied, however.

"Wait…So Crow is going to give you a ride to take on Spider-Man again…but what about me? I'm your moral support!"

Etsuo chuckled.

"Nobody's offered me anything to do…and I went to quite a bit of trouble to get my Runner back. What do you say?"

Laura's eyes sparked.

"…You'd give me a ride so I can go cheer for my friend!"

"Yep. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll all meet up before then, but…sure."

Laura jumped up and down, thanking him enthusiastically. Yusei perked up when he realized what was going on and sat down next to Sidney.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He worried, looking at the slowly healing scabs on her legs. She gave him a stern look.

"You guys all know who you're dueling tomorrow. Rudger is the only Dark Signer nobody has picked yet. Besides…_somebody_ needs to teach that guy some manners. I mean…"

Yusei glanced away. At first she thought he would advise against it.

"Ok."

Sidney briskly hugged him.

"Thank you Yusei."

"…You mean, you're not worried?" Laura nudged him.

"Laura!" Sidney scolded her.

…

Meanwhile, Cassandra sat in a dark, quiet room when Rudger arrived. He seemed disgruntled. She wasn't sure what to say to him, but when he looked up at her, he gave her a disarming smile. The singer felt anxious; if he was still here, does that mean his opponents had been sent to the Netherworld?

"It appears I was somewhat overconfident in my duel. I must be more careful with my strategy if I am to face either one of them again."

Cassandra's eyes widened.

"They?"

"I was in a tag duel with the Star Princess and Doctor Fudo's son. Little did I know…one of my puppets turned on me and I lost the duel as a result!" He muttered angrily. Looking at her again, he tried to pretend it didn't bother him so much. He was usually the one to keep his cool in the group.

"So they're ok…"

"Yes. For now. I suggest you abandon any sympathy for them, however. They are simply pawns of Rex Goodwin, meant to do his bidding."

Cassandra resented Rex, and she even believed he might manipulate them. But were they really his pawns? She didn't think so. As Rudger lit a candle, he rummaged around in the desk nearby.

"Where is it?" He wondered aloud. Suddenly, a glint behind a set of books caught her eye. She pointed to it, and Rudger removed the books. Hidden behind them was a black box with a mark of an Earthbound Immortal on each of its faces. There was a lock surrounded by golden trim. The lock itself, on the face of the spider, was shaped like a malevolent, unearthly face. He pulled out a gnarled key from a pocket in his cloak.

"This was what I was looking for. Thank you."

"What is it?" Cassandra asked. He concealed a quiet laughter as he slid the key into the lock. There was a series of small clicking sounds as the box popped open, revealing a blood red velvet interior. On the top panel was another Dark Signer insignia in the shape of a condor. Cassandra knew none of the Dark Signers had that mark. Come to think of it, there was a whale too, and nobody had that either. What did it mean?

Wrapped in a delicate silk clothe, was a clear corked vile. The liquid it contained was deep color like red wine. Rudger gazed at it.

"There are indeed things Rex has not yet told the Signers. I know that for a fact. That shall be a fatal weakness to them."

Cassandra folded her hands.

"This is a gift to me from the King of the Netherworld. Even if all of the Dark Signers fall…If the Signers do not defeat us by sunset tomorrow night, the gateway to the Netherworld will open and the King shall appear to drag the world into his realm.

But more so…is what lies here. You see Cassandra… this drink is meant for the Star Princess. It is known only as Nightmare Toxin." He said. Cassandra gulped.

"Somehow, the Star Princess will come to consume this liquid. Should they succeed to defeat us all by sundown… it shall have no effect and be rendered useless. But, if they fail, the toxin will slowly sap the energy of the Star Princess…"

"Does this mean…?"

"When it has finished sapping all of her strength, the Star Princess will die! …And so will the Crimson Dragon. When this is done, the King of the Netherworld will taint their energy when he absorbs it into his body…thereby completing the absolute corruption of the world. No amount of purity will remain."

…

**Well, that's a wrap for now. Be sure to be here for the next episode. But, it will probably be a character development filler. But, then we shall move on to the final SEVEN DUELS! But, just as a warning…things may not be what you expect. I've purposely made something in this episode misleading…any guesses? See you all next time! Read and Review! **


	45. Episode 44: Insomnia

**It's another episode! Also, just a reminder for no flaming. I am not here to please everybody, I am hear to tell a story. Any other type of review is welcome. Please Enjoy!**

Sidney laid awake in her bed, her eyes just barely drooping. As sleep finally consumed her, thoughts still were still buzzing through her head. She found herself walking into a dream, but it seemed so familiar to her.

She was watching her last day of High School. Her father had been on his business trip to Jerusalem for several days, and was expected to come back that evening. But it wasn't to be so. As she floated in the sky above as a transparent specter, she saw herself walking out of the building, dressed in her black Sailor uniform. The clouds loomed overhead like solemn prophets waiting to bring the bad news.

The Sidney below whipped out her umbrella and waited by the curb, expecting to be picked up by Laura and Shinju. However, a black car rode up to her and two men in suits emerged. The looked at her pitifully. When the spoke, Sidney realized that she couldn't hear anything that she or the others said. But it didn't matter. She remembered all to well what they had said.

When they were finished speaking, a lightning bolt burst and rain poured down suddenly, as if on cue. Her former self broke into tears, weeping as she dropped the umbrella. She could suddenly hear everyone speaking now.

"Tell me it's a mistake…it couldn't be."

"I'm afraid it's true. They tested and confirmed the dead man was your father. What was left of him, anyway… we're very…"

The rain drenched her completely. A few people stopped and stared as she felt to her knees as she continued to weep. Laura arrived in her car, the roof up to prevent the rain from getting in. Shinju waited in the car with concern as Laura ran to Sidney.

She reached for her umbrella, which Laura took and held over her head. Laura helped Sidney to her feet and walked her to the car.

"…He's dead, Laura. My dad…he was killed. A suicide bomber came in and killed him for no reason! He never hurt anyone!"

The scene shifted as random bits of the following days and his funeral past by. Things refocused upon the evening of his funeral. Sidney was this time in nightgown, finishing a sketch. She sat on her bed in her old home. It was her last night there. It was the last night before everything changed.

But what had happened that night was a blur to her. Was it somehow coming back to her? She stood by herself. Her memory proceeded with her going into her father's study, to see things that he had left behind. As she searched through the belongings of her late father, her grief caused her to feel terrible pain all over her body, or so she thought.

Her voice was mute again and she couldn't hear herself. Suddenly, she found something in the back of the room. Her voice could be heard.

"What's this? I know this wasn't in here before all the times I was…"

After all she had been through, she now recognized the symbol of the Crimson Dragon crafted upon the wall. Had her father somehow know and left a message before he left? No, she went in the study to borrow a book two days after he had left. Otherwise, nobody went in or out of that study. It somehow just appeared.

The dragon was surrounded by seven evil creatures. Sidney guessed now that this was a depiction of the battle between the Wicked Immortals and the Crimson Dragon.

Sidney watched herself approach it with curiosity and fear in her heart. She had forgotten this. She touched the illustration, which started to glow red and lavender instantly. A red vortex appeared under her feet and sucked her in.

She was now in the embrace of a mysterious red light. Her clothes disappeared as the light wrapped around her body. Ruby goo started to form over her skin and engulf her, evolving into a pink, gelatinous orb. Inside, she fell unconscious. A gut feeling occurred to her.

"Was I inside the Crimson Dragon? Had it somehow such me in?"

Time elapsed in the dream. In a few moments, she found the orb floating above a walkway of light, two Duel Runners sped by.

"Wait…those were…" Before she could say it, the orb and the dragon were now hovering above the city just out of everyone's sight. Time elapsed and it had become night. Sidney could see through the orb, and saw her marks appearing on her body for the first time, bearing the radiant glow of the Dragon's power.

The Dragon vanished, allowing the orb to begin its descent to earth. It hurtled towards the Kaiba Dome, crashing into the window of the VIP Watchtower. An unseen force pulled her in so she was just outside the window. She pressed her face against the glass as she watched the smoke clear.

Goodwin was off to the side, broken glass scattered around his feet. A panic-stricken Lazar and a stunned Jack Atlas were near the elevator. The blob wobbly stood before them. Sidney too felt herself in awe.

"Is this…how they found me? So there was no accident?" She wasn't too surprised; it was another thing Goodwin had failed to tell her. Soon, a few men were summoned by Goodwin, who proceeded to rip apart the blob. Sidney fell from the inside onto the floor, laying unconscious in a lake of ooze. Her face turned red when she saw she was no longer clothed.

"…I was naked?" She stared, more dumbstruck than embarrassed. She could see Jack staring at her as she was picked up and taken away by medics.

"…That…explains…a lot…" She laughed nervously. Suddenly, everything faded, and Midori appeared like a lantern in the void of her sleep.

"Sidney…what are you doing here?" She asked. Sidney wanted to ask her the same question. Midori looked away. A strange blue light cloaked Midori's body.

"Well…these are your memories after all…I guess my mind was wandering and my powers started leading me through people's memories while I slept. Somehow you found your way into them as well… I was looking for something before though…"

"Oh…what were you looking for?"

Midori mouthed something unintelligible. Sidney was confused. Before she could ask her to elaborate, Midori apologized and walked back into the darkness.

"Her power is growing…I can feel it coming from that light. Darn it…I should've asked her to show me more of the past…wait…But… what's she looking for?"

She thought about what had happened since everything had started. But the world of dreams seized her again. Sidney was unable to come to any conclusion. Midori searched her own memories and that of others around her.

She searched for a reason to forgive the people that had hurt her. But even more so, she searched within her soul for the possibility of redeeming those people. The Dark Signers seemed to possess something that contradicted them. For the sake of everyone, including herself, Crow, her grandpa…and Kiryu, she wished she knew what it was.

…

The Dark Signers also slept, but Cassandra found herself awake and alone. She had fallen asleep in Rudger's study, and Rudger had wrapped a blanket around her while she slept. Presently, he was nowhere nearby.

The black box with the Nightmare Toxin sat on the desk. It seemed to stare up menacingly at the singer with its many faces. She couldn't open it. Rudger had the key with him and she doubted that he would let it slip out of his hands. Cassandra couldn't help staring at it, wondering to herself.

He had done nothing to raise a hand against her, or so she thought. But, she wondered if he was telling the truth when he said the Toxin would only affect the Star Princess if the Dark Signers were not defeated by sundown. Was he just telling her that so she wouldn't worry about it? He had not lied to her so far, she thought.

Just then, Rudger came walking down the hall and saw her awake.

"Are you unable to sleep, Cassandra?"

He noticed her staring at the box. He took it and slipped it in a pocket beneath his robes, along with the key. The Dark Signer stroked her head to avert any negative feelings; it was a simple, manipulative tactic. Cassandra did not look at him.

"It will all be over sooner than you think. Don't let it weigh on your mind so much. I'd much rather see your smile, Cassandra."

She couldn't help but smile then, but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. He had her get up, making sure she was still embraced by the blanket, and led her to sleep back in her own room. Cassandra felt better, if only for a fleeting moment, before her anxiety would set in again.

In the meantime, Carly awoke from her own sleep. In her little room in the south end, she rested upon her dusty cot, gazing at the ceiling. This wasn't what she wanted, she thought. She rolled over on her side and stared at the door.

All she wanted was for Jack Atlas to care about her. In the past, since she had met him, she had gone great lengths to care for him. They teamed up when they were dueling a shadow drone, and she had tried to follow him to the Satellite. But, when she met him again later on, he had taken her SD card for her camera and crushed it with his strong hand. He had clearly rejected her.

As a reporter, she felt she should look elsewhere to get her story on the Crimson Dragon. Word came to her that Yusei had not recovered at the time. She mistakenly judged that Luna, one of the other Signers, had no knowledge of her power or what was going on. She would later come to know that Luna knew quite a bit, and wondered one or twice what would've happened if she tried to seek her out instead.

Yet, she rested with a decision to try for Akiza. She assumed her to still be at the Arcadia movement, and successfully infiltrated them after getting some information from Misty Treadwell, now her fellow Dark Signer.

But Sayer found her and challenged her to a duel, as an attempt to get rid of her. He nearly succeeded, as he managed to defeat her. His psychic power was so great that it pushed her through the fragile glass window on the top floor, and sent her plummeting to her doom. However, the Earthbound Immortal Asylla Piscu choose her to carry its mark, and she was revived. She took her revenge on Sayer, and sent him to a fate similar to her, only he would find his soul in the depths of the Netherworld.

She had come with Misty and was a member of the Dark Signers ever since. But she always regretted it and felt the guilt always weighing on her mind and spirit. She didn't want to be Jack's enemy. Or anyone's. Carly just wanted someone to care.

…

Midori climbed out of her bed and pushed open a window. A stream of cold air blew in, causing her to shiver. She had awoken from her trance, and was unable to sleep peacefully. She pulled herself up onto the roof and sprawled herself out, letting the cold air breathe around her skin.

Crow had been lying out on the roof for about an hour prior, also having been roused. He leaned over to see strings of red hair blowing in his direction. He crawled over and found himself staring into Midori's eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She whispered to him in a musing tone.

Crow chuckled and shook his head. Midori rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, what's on your mind?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Midori smiled.

"Well, I can think of plenty of reasons, but I'd like to hear from you."

Midori started shivering. Crow slid over the tilt of the roof and embraced her.

"You should go back inside if you feel cold."

Midori shook her head no and gave him a pitiful look. He couldn't help but laugh. She turned her head away and looked up at the night sky.

"My grandpa told me that the sky used to be clear in the early days of the Satellite. He said you could see stars…even constellations!"

Crow nodded. In the shadowy night, Midori felt the darkness creeping up upon her. A sudden wooshing sound startled her and she quickly buried her face in Crow's chest. She made unrecognizable scared noises. Crow pressed his lips to her forehead in a reassuring kiss.

"It was just the wind Midori."

…

Akiza, in the midst of her sleep, happened upon a dream of her own. She found herself in a tower of ice, with the walls and floors reflecting like mirrors. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the hallways. She kept rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

A hideous laugh came from nowhere. She recognized the laughed belonging to Misty. The Dark Signer appeared, with her likeness reflected in the entire mirror paneling. But the figure standing before her was Sayer, not Misty. His eyes were dulled and he held two puppets in either hand, dangling them from puppeteer strings. One resembled Misty, and Akiza was shocked to find the other resembled herself.

"I will take my revenge for what you did to my brother, Black Rose Witch!" Misty's voice was filled with anger and agony. Sayer had a third puppet of a young boy stowed away in his pocket. It was severely damaged and burned, to the point where his face was hard to make out.

Akiza noticed Sayer moving Misty's puppet as she verbally lashed out against her. But she didn't want to believe what she thought it all meant.

"Sayer is controlling Misty and I…like puppets? He wouldn't do that…would he? And why is that damaged puppet in his pocket?" She wondered.

Suddenly, she came to a realization.

"Could that be Misty's brother, Toby? Did Sayer know something about what happened to her brother? Why did I never know him until she confronted me that day…"

Sayer's eyes formed a gleam like an angry fire just ignited. He took the puppet from his pocket and threw it into a nearby fireplace, which seemed to appear from nowhere. It seemed to burn down to cinders in seconds.

"He was useless to me anyway. Only the strong deserve to live…" He hissed.

"That doesn't sound like the Sayer I know…" She whimpered.

Misty's façade on the walls watched in terror as the ashes blew away down the winding corridors of the tower. Sayer was laughing as he depicted a scene of Misty and Akiza dueling each other with his two remaining puppets. A part of his face seemed to wither and Misty materialized out of one of the mirrors and grabbed him by the head. Her likeness disappeared from the walls.

Sayer dropped the puppets, which disappeared into the icy floor. Misty squeezed his head as he writhed in pain, trying to break free from her grasp. Akiza tried to rush over and help him. However, a wall of ice shot up and prevented her from going any further. A booming voice, not anyone's she could see, rang in her ears.

"This is no longer of your concern. Now, the true killer shall pay with his own flesh and blood for destroying another like himself. He has deceived everyone he has ever come into contact with, and his motives at truly selfish and cruel to the core. The greatest crime of all was giving into the ideals of those who pushed his face to the ground and called him inferior and unfit to live for possessing a power not explained by human rational. One who claims to oppose their enemy and yet willingly lives by his creed is a liar and deserves to face the consequences of their hypocrisy…"

Misty was transformed into a roaring wave that consumed Sayer and froze him in a block of ice. Akiza cried for him as he floated, motionless. A wicked smirked became his final expression, with a hint of irony in his gaze.

The floor under Akiza's feet began to crack and break. The shattered pieces fell into the abyss until gravity finally pulled Akiza down with. She screamed as tears flowed upward from the force of the air pushing against.

Yet, in a minute or two, it died down, and she found herself gently drifting through the void. Tears stained her cheeks, and she called out for Sayer or anyone who could hear her. Her ears were then flooded with the noise of familiar people calling for her. She smiled with relief.

"Aki! Aki! Where are you? We're waiting for you!"

"Akiza? Akiza? Where are you, my little girl?"

"AKIZA!!!" The voices seemed to pull her to a fragment of light glittering in the shadows. Akiza tried her best to go towards it, feeling sudden warmth as she got closer and closer. Shapes of people could be seen and the fleck grew into a massive doorway.

But before she could reach it, sleep had released its grip on her, and she found herself awake in the early hours of morning, with everyone else still asleep. The dream left her somewhat shaken and sad. However, there was also a sense of hope. It all seemed so confusing to her. As she laid back down to try and get her last couple of hours of sleep in, the dream seemed to slip away, out of her memory.

The fog was still thick outside, and the eerie promise of tomorrow began to whisper in the wind as the morning of the next day, that fateful day, dawned upon the earth.

**Well, that was kind of a filler, but I sure had fun writing it. But seriously, I promise the next episode will be less of one, with more good stuff. I know I can't please everybody though…It's a hard lesson I am still trying to learn. Be back her next time and stay tuned!**


	46. Episode 45: Monkey's Paw Pt1

**And so…the countdown to the end begins…slowly but surely…*plays Darth Vader theme song*. I've decided to focus more on Luna's quest in the spirit world and spend less time on Leo and Demak's duel. Just some detail changes. Hope nobody minds (Although the Canon Nazis probably will anyways…) Now that I've warmed you all up, here's the next installment!**

The sun did not dare show its face, but hid in the fog and clouds of that solemn morning. Everyone had gotten up, eaten, and made their final preparations to go and face the battle that awaited them. The children remaining at the house were taken care of by Blister, who watched over them with the vigilance of a guardian angel. All else were gathered at the road outside. Engines from automobiles and Duel Runners began firing and helmets were secured on anxious heads.

Sidney strapped the spare helmet Yusei had made in his spare time in the days leading after the ride she took with him after they had first met. Crow lent his spare to Midori, who felt dwarfed in the Runner, sitting behind Yusei. Laura gritted her teeth as she took her seat behind Etsuo. Leo and Luna strapped their seatbelts with Trudge; Akiza did the same as she sat next to Mina in her jeep.

Jack revved the engine of his runner to call everyone to attention.

"Alright, if anyone of you loses, you're going to answer to me, got it?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"We'll be sure to do so if we're not taking a bubble bath in the Netherworld!" She yelled back at him. He huffed at her and then looked at Yusei.

"Well, since you seem to have taken the role of leader around here, why don't you make some big speech or something?" He asked with sarcasm. Yusei looked at everyone and inhaled deeply.

"Everyone, the Dark Signers are going to be tough to beat. There is a chance we may not all make it out today. But, please remember this…We're all friends and our bonds we'll keep us strong and give us a fighting chance."

Laura smiled approvingly. "Short and sweet, as it should be!"

Jack was the first one to take off, heading in the direction of the Hummingbird tower. Everyone then proceeded to go their separate ways. None of them were sure when they would meet up again if at all.

Trudge drove Leo and Luna towards the tower where Demak was waiting. Luna felt haunted by the fact her possessed her friend, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Would she be able to save her?

"Say, are any of you kids creeped out by any of this?"

Leo shoo his head, confidently boasting that he was fearless. However, a raven flew over his head and caused him to shriek. Luna peered at him sideways, unamused.

Leo defensively stared at her and assured her he was pretending to be afraid for her sake, but she knew her brother better than that. He indeed had a touch of fear in him.

The fog still lingered, blackening the road ahead. Luna looked onward with anticipation; but then a familiar voice rang in here ear, squeaking at her.

"Kuribon?" She whispered.

"What was that?" Trudge caught wind of her voice. Luna hesitated. The transparent figured of Kuribon appeared before her, thrashing about in a panic. She tried to comfort it, and was disturb when it told her of something terrible happening in the Spirit World.

"We need to act now…" She muttered.

"Seriously, who are you talking to back there?" Trudge grew nervous. Leo tried to assure him that nothing was going on and attempted to hush his sister.

"Listen, Mr. Trudge. My sister has the ability to talk to Duel Spirits ok?"

"That's just silly! I don't believe you. Now tell me what's going on!"

Suddenly, a cloud of light swirled around Luna and enveloped her. It minimized into a pillar and imploded. There was a loud shout, and when Leo could see through the light, his sister had vanished. Leo screamed at the top of his lungs and frantically searched the backseat for signs of his sister.

"She's gone! Luna's gone! That light must have taken her to the Spirit World!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo! She probably just fell out of the car or something…" Trudge stopped the car and jumped out. He called out for Luna and scanned the area. Leo also called out for her, even though he thought it would likely not help. He looked up at Trudge and thought of an idea.

"Why don't we split up and look for her? We can cover more ground!"

Trudge agreed readily, too panicked about losing one child that he didn't think about Leo going off by himself without someone to look after him. Leo hurried off while he walked along in a slightly different direction.

Leo looked anxiously around as he trotted down a winding path cut through heaps of debris and junk. He had taken his Duel Disk with him, and kept it tight to his chest, with his deck safely inserted inside.

Off in the distance, he saw a tower looming over like a dark beacon.

"Maybe if I go inside that tower…I can get a better view of the Satellite from the top. Then maybe I can prove to Trudge that she didn't just fall out of the car…"

It took a good fifteen minutes or so before he came within reach of the tower. As he gazed up at it, he noticed a figure resembling a monkey carved into the top.

"Wait, isn't that the mark of the Dark Signer Luna's going to duel? Maybe…she could've been taken here…but…" He climbed over a pile of sheet metal and was just a few feet away. He called for his sister once more. But, this time, he was replied to by a terrifying laughter from inside the tower.

"I've awaited Luna since the first crack of the sun. Now my patience has been rewarded…Prepare yourself, Signer!"

Purple flames rose from the ground and wrapped around the tower, into the shape of the Monkey Nazca Line. The man in black with yellow tinge emerged from the building, his bald face hidden from view. Only his darkened eyes were visible in the shadows. When he saw who it was outside, he hissed with disgust.

"You appear similar…but…You are not the Signer whom I was supposed to Duel! You do not bear her mark. Who are you?"  
Leo slipped on his Duel Disk and activated it. He growled at the Dark Signer.

"It doesn't matter. But, what does matter is that I'm her brother and promised to protect her! …And it looks like you're going to have to deal with me, because my sister's not here right now."

"…What a shame. I had no intentions of involving myself in a squabble with an ordinary little boy. But if you insist on taking your sister's place…I'll be happy to collect your soul." His disk also engaged.

"My name is Demak, by the way. Not that it matter to you."

From far, Trudge came full circle and could see the duel starting from overhead. When he realized it was Leo fighting, he ran towards it. What was Leo thinking?

…

Luna fell from the air and landed in a patch of grass just outside of a small village. Kuribon awaited her patiently, wagging its tail. It peeped at her thankfully. She rubbed her head and blinked at the stone walls surrounding the village. She noticed the gates were wide open and decided she should go in. As she strolled into town, she realized not a soul was there.

But that wasn't the only strange thing occurring. Leaves seemed to float upward and reattach themselves to trees. Violet staffs with clock-hands and golden curves were scattered in the street, all standing erect. Luna felt a familiar dark energy being emitted from them.

"I think I saw these before when the Crimson Dragon called us here."

Kuribon's eyes darted around. It blinked and urged Luna to look behind her. When she turned around, a few small, cherubic faces hid behind brick walls. Luna thought them to be children and greeted them. But they slunk into the shadows without a word.

"What's going on? Why are they all hiding?"

A pair of scraggly voices could be heard from down the street. A hand came from behind Luna and pulled her behind a nearby wall.

"Hey!"

The person who pulled her back shushed her. She held her Kuribon tightly in her arms as two strange figures skulked passed them. They appear to look like tanned, malnourished chimps, clad in Romanized armor. Each carried with them a spear in their stick-like arms.

"Where'd she go to? I thought I saw a girl running around out here! We could've caught another one of those suckers for the Ape King!"

The monkey's companion whacked him over the head with his spear.

"You're the one who was too slow! Now it got away, you slacker!" It screeched.

"Hey! Don't pin this all on me!"

Luna's eyes widened. Somehow, those soldiers were looking for everybody to capture them. But who was this Ape King Zeman? Somehow, she felt they were connected to Demak, since his Dark Signer symbol was that of the monkey.

The two soldiers receded back from the other direction. Luna sighed with relief. Kuribon rested in his arms comfortably. It peeked around and peeped at someone standing next to them in the shadows.

"What do you think you're doing running around in the open like this? Do you want to get captured?" He hissed at her.

"I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

The stranger grabbed her arm and lifted up a nearby rock that led to an underground tunnel. Luna jumped in and took Kuribon in with her. The stranger then closed the rock over the tunnel before making his way down.

At the bottom, only a few torches lit the way under the winding streets of the town. Luna noticed there were a fair number of sealed rooms. The stranger tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she realized he was just a boy about her age, with long dark hair and blue eyes. He wore an oversized, swirling violet hat and a large, dark colored tunic, with violet and blue armbands wrapping out from under his sleeves.

"You're lucky I grabbed you in time. I take it you're not from around here, huh?"

Luna shook her head no.

"You must be a human then. It explains why you've got all those Spirits with you in that deck of yours. Anyways, it explains why you're not affected by the Minus Curse…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Minus Curse?"

"Did you see those Needle-shaped staffs all over town? They're everywhere in the Spirit World now…The Ape King Zeman created them, and what they do is… they reverse everything, even to the point where time seems to go backwards…"

Luna perked up.

"So that's why fallen leaves were floating up to the trees?"

"That's right. It's also why I'm just a child. I may not look like it, but I'm probably old enough to be your Grandfather…It's made it harder for us to escape being captured by the soldiers…

But it wasn't always like this. Duel Spirit world is where the essence of Duel Monsters live. We all had our own abilities, but we all worked together and our world is generally very peaceful. But they showed up one day and attack the town, and everything has been chaos ever since."

Luna nodded.

"I'm Torunka by the way, and I'm a Dark Sage."

"My name is Luna. I think I was sent here to help." Luna showed Torunka the mark on her arm. He squinted at it intensely.

"So you're a Signer, then? That explains a lot. I guess I should be obliged to help you then. What do you say to that?"

Luna thanked him. Kuribon rustled around restlessly. He led her down the tunnel to a stairway. He motioned for her to follow him up. She walked after him, and Kuribon jumped out of her arms to bounce up the stairs.

…

Leo and Demak had each drawn their cards, and Leo was given the first move. Trudge was forced to stand on the outskirts of the duel, being black by the violet flames. Suddenly, he heard the roar of a Duel Runner from behind him.

Yusei approached him, with Midori trailing behind him.

"Yusei? What are you doing here? Weren't you and Midori heading to the Giant's tower?" He asked. Yusei explained that they were, but they saw the light of the mark of the Monkey. But, the mark on his arm did not glow, and he knew something was wrong. He sensed whoever was dueling Demak was not Luna. He guessed the other Signers might notice and come to a similar conclusion.

Trudge didn't really understand most of it. But, he replied by telling him about how Luna had disappeared from the car while he was driving and that Leo and he were out looking for her. He guessed she had fallen out. They looked down and he said to Yusei that Leo managed to find the Monkey's tower, and that he choose to challenge Demak in Luna's place.

"But, Mr. Trudge, didn't you say there was a bright light that came from behind you? I don't think Luna simply fell out of the car." Midori noted.

"Midori is right. My best guess is she's probably in the Spirit World." Yusei said.

"What? Don't tell me you believe in that Fairytale that they were talking to me about earlier. Am I the only one who doesn't have an overactive imagination?"

Each one of them looked back to the duel. Leo summoned his first monster, Deformer Magnen-U to the field in face-up defense position. His monster appeared to look like an overgrown magnet.

_(Deformer Magnen-U is a level 3 monster with 800 attack and defense.)_

"When my Magnen is on the field in defense mode, you can't select any of my other monsters as an attack target." He then ended his turn with a facedown card.

Demak eagerly took his first move, swiftly drawing his card. He leered up at the two spectators, with pensive expressions on their faces.

"This little pipsqueak is determined to defeat me in a duel, even though he is not a Signer. I doubt he can win, but I also doubt either of you can talk him out of it."

All they could hope for now was that Leo would manage to win the duel. Demak summoned the card he just drew. It looked like a grizzly humanoid in a red magicians cloak and cap. Demak declared it to be Magician's Ape.

_(Magician's Ape is a level 3 Dark attributed Beast type with 800 attack and 1200 defense points.)_

Demak's monster was in attack position. Leo was at first confident that he had a solid defense, and could create an even better one next round. But he did not anticipate Magician's Ape's special ability.

Demak then sent one card in his hand to the graveyard. He smirked.

"Once per turn, I can discard a card to gain control of one of your monsters. That magnet of yours is the only one, so I think I'll take that!"

An eerie light emitted from the Ape's staff, and attracted Leo's monster to his side of the field. Now that Leo was wide open, Demak declared a direct attack on Leo.

As Leo's life points dropped to 3200, he shrieked in agony from the pain. He fell briefly to his knees, confused.

"Surprised? In case you haven't learned yet, in a shadow duel, all the damage our monsters deal damages more than just your life points. It actually hurts you. Are you still sure you can defeat me? Or will you let me send your soul to the abyss in peace?"

Leo managed to get to his feet. In his mind, he had been made somewhat afraid. He had never experienced anything so tremendously painful before. But he wouldn't give up. He told himself that he would stay in the game for his sister.

"I'm not done just yet, Demak."

"Have it your way the, child!"

Yusei and Trudge called to him, expressing their concern. Leo assured them that he was alright for now. But he thought to himself that he might not be for too much longer. He wondered about his sister and whether she was safe. All he could hope was that she was better off than he was.

**Well, this one was kind of short. But, we have to say that's an episode! Be sure to be back here for the next episode! Don't forget to review, but don't flame. If you do, you WILL BE BLOCKED! After a recent incident with one of my other fics, this rule has gone into effect. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Anyways, I appreciate the helpful and uplifting feedback given so far. As a side note, I want to apologize to the delays, but sadly, life happens. Until next time!!!**


	47. Episode 46: Monkey's Paw Pt2

**Now here is the next chapter. Remember that if you don't like this fic, you don't have to read it. If you do like it, or think you can give me some decent advice, please feel free to review. But, I assume if you've read this far that you like it. Here we go!**

As Luna entered dusty old room in the abandoned house, an ear-shattering screamed reached her ears. She felt it belonged to her brother, and she realized what was happening in the real world. Her mark began to glow brightly.

"Is something wrong?" Torunka asked.

"It's my brother, Leo! He went to duel the Dark Signer in my place and he's been hurt!" She cried. Torunka quickly covered her mouth.

"Be careful not to be too loud or they'll find us." Luna nodded, and he released her. He looked around. The cedar room was empty, save for a solitary window. They edged to a corner of the room where it would be hard for them to be spotted.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Huh?" She wondered.

"How are we going to go about saving our world?"

"I think…" Luna thought, "I think we should start by searching for Regulus. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that he's a servant of hers and that he can help me to free her. That's what we need to do."

Torunka's face turned grim. A sinking feeling seemed to grow in Luna now, weighing her down in spirit. He checked the window to make sure nobody was peeping in. He swiftly pulled down a pair of curtains as an extra precaution. He made sure nobody saw him. He came back to Luna.

"Regulus? Are you sure? Then I think you're in for more than you bargained for."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is terribly wrong with Regulus. I'm afraid he might have fallen victim to the Minus Curse. You see, hr used to be a kind protector around our forest, but ever since the invasion, he's been attacking anyone who comes within reach of him, monkey soldier and Duel Spirit alike. He cannot be reasoned with…it only aggravates him. Are you sure there is no alternative?"

Luna leaned her head against the wall.

"Are you sure that he can't be reasoned with? How's he affected by the curse?"

"I don't know. But if you're willing to risk it, we can go search in the woods for him and see if we can figure something out. Are you sure you want to do this? I have an uneasy feeling about it."

Luna nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Well…ok then. We should get going."

Torunka lead her back down the stairs and into the underground tunnels. The returned they way the came and exited through the same way. When they reached the streets, they carefully slipped down the ally.

"Hey you!"

To there dismiss, a monkey soldier caught wind of their footsteps and spotted them. Torunka grabbed Luna and the two of them ran as fast as they could. A light shimmered from Luna's pocket. A white unicorn emerged by her side with a blue flaming mane. Kuribon hopped in front of it and growled at the guards.

"So, you think you're tough enough to take us on, pipsqueak?" A couple of soldiers pulled up a stone slate and placed it in front of them.

"No! We need to get out of here!" Torunka pulled Luna along.

"Wait, what about Sunlight Unicorn? Kuribon?"

The unicorn nudged her, urging its owner to leave in haste. Luna reluctantly chased after Torunka, trying to keep up with him as they ran in the direction of the woods. The guards were now kept busy with her two monsters.

"They…they're sacrificed themselves to protect me…"

She saw a brief glimpse of one of the three soldiers raising a Minus Staff. In a flash of light, her monsters were sealed away inside the tablet. But Luna had no choice. She had to keep running. She had to find Regulus soon to save her brother and her friends, in the spirit world and her home.

…

Meanwhile, in the human world, the other Signers could not feel her prescience. Jack, Sidney, and Akiza could see the light of the shadow duel. As they approached their destinations, their marks did not glow even the faintest light. They knew she was gone.

Leo struggled to keep himself together. With Magician's Ape still on the field, he knew Demak could just keep taking his monsters. Still, he felt he had no choice. He summoned a new monster, Deformer Magnen-I to the field in defense position, which appeared as a metal, magnetic bar.

_(Deformer Magnen-I is a level one earth attributed Machine type monster with 100 attack and defense points.)_

He set a card facedown, calling the end of his turn. Demak smirked at him, seeing that Leo was trying to do his best and just going along as he could. Leo promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to lose, no matter what. He had to protect Luna.

Yusei, Midori, and Trudge watched as Demak drew his next card.

"This isn't looking good for Leo." Trudge muttered. Yusei said nothing and Midori put her hands over her head, removing her helmet as her face twisted into a look of anxiety and concern.

"…I don't know how much he can hold out for."

Midori's petite hands shakily griped the helmet in her lap.

"He's off to a rough start. But I know he's capable of holding his own. I've dueled him before and I know he can do this." Yusei glanced over at her.

Demak once again activated the effect of his ape, seizing control on Leo's monster. However, that was exactly what Leo was hoping for.

"Hope you don't mind, but since my Magnen is in defense mode…and is on your side of the field…None of your monsters can attack."

"No matter. I can release your monster to summon my own. Fighter's Ape!"

The Magnen was replaced by a brutish Gorilla-like creature.

_(Fighter's Ape is a level five dark attributed treated as a beast and warrior type, with 1900 attack points and 1200 defense points.)_

"Hmmm…That's not a strong card for something that high in level…" Trudge muttered. Then, Demak declared for his Ape to attack Leo directly. Trudge yelled, trying to say stop, worrying that Leo may be further damaged. But Leo was unafraid. He activated his facedown Trap card.

"I'm activating the effect of my Remake Puzzle Trap!"

Deformer Magnen-U burst into flames and disappeared from Demak's field. Fighter's Ape halted in his tracks. And in the same instant, Deformer Magnen-I reappeared on Leo's side of the field.

"So, how do you like me now? I destroy one Deformer to end the battle phase, and then I get to special summon one as long as it's below the level of the one I destroyed!" Leo declared.

"You think you can save yourself with a cheap trick like that? You're so naive. Nothing you do can protect that Signer you call your sister."

Leo growled at him.

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon brings nothing but trouble." Demak sneered.

"That's not true! My sister and the others are trying to protect the world for the likes of you! Neither here…nor the Spirit World…will ever fall willingly!"

Demak laughed at him.

"You think I'm kidding? Were you not at the Fortune Cup? Your friend Akiza did some serious damage to the Kaiba Dome…and when Jack and Yusei summoned the Crimson Dragon in their title match, it nearly blew up the city! But none of these convinced me of my detest for Signers, no…My hate of the Crimson Dragon goes back seventeen years…to the time of Zero Reverse."

Leo was silent. He knew about all of those things? Then again, word got around, even in the Satellite, he supposed.

"…Zero Reverse…that's what happened when the Original Ener-D Reactor…Momentum…that's when it malfunctioned." Leo stammered.

"Correct. And I was one of the first lives it claimed. Do you know why Zero Reverse happened?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh…"

"It happened because it was the will of the Crimson Dragon. The Dragon wishes to subjugate humanity as it did the People of the Stars, using its destructive powers to do so. I was a simple investor who had put my faith in Momentum.

But, when the explosion happened, I was effaced in an instant. I never knew what hit me, until I was in the void of eternity…the space between life and the final resting place of your soul. Some spirits wait there, having been unfulfilled in their lives…wanting to do something before they pass on. Some become ghosts, and others simply wander the darkness, filled with anguish.

I wanted to know what caused my death. My Earthbound Immortal came to me while I wandered, and gave me a second chance. It opened my eyes. I know that it was the Signers and the Crimson Dragon who had snuffed out the flame of my existence!"

There was a moment of silence.

"My Immortal had once been a great hand of power in the Spirit World. I return for assisting it in conquest, I shall take revenge upon those responsible for my death…the bearer's of the Crimson Dragon's Mark!!!"

"But…Luna and I weren't even born…And…It doesn't make any sense…"

"Your sister is the Protector of the Spirit World. She is the thing that stands between us and our goal. As I said, nothing you do can help her!"

…

The forest was eerily quiet. The sunlight swirled as if the wind carried it along. Luna walked cautiously, with Torunka following close behind her.

Just as in the village, the leaves rose from the forest floor, reattaching themselves to trees. Flowers enclosed into buds and sank back into the darkness. Luna felt perhaps it wasn't just the Spirit World that was going backwards, but perhaps in some ways her world was going backwards too.

There was a subtle rustling in the grass. Torunka stood close by Luna. Suddenly, an ear-shattering roar came from behind them. Luna slowly turned her head and gasped at the massive beast that now confronted them.

The white lion had thick steel armor across his fur, and his bright eyes glittered with fury. A horn protruded from his golden mane, resembling one possessed by a unicorn. It growled at them.

"Regulus!" Torunka cried. Luna looked at the bedraggled guardian, noticing its leg caught in the grip of a Minus Staff's U-head.

"Hey, Torunka! Do you think if we got that staff off of him…"

Torunka noticed it too.

"I'm getting what you're suggesting…but how do we get him to hold still?"

Regulus approached them fearlessly.

"So, Zeman chose to send more of his underlings after me? You're no Monkey Soldier…what manner of creature are you?"

"Please, Regulus, my name is Luna. I need your help in freeing Ancient Fairy Dragon! I was the one sent her by the Crimson Dragon…I'm a Signer!"

"I'll never let you keep Ancient Fairy Dragon locked up!" The lion bellowed,

"No spawn of the Earthbound Immortals is welcome here!"

Luna's face twisted into a puzzled expression.

"No…That's not what I said at all!"

"I told you he couldn't be reasoned with!" Torunka tried to pull Luna away from Regulus. But she refused to move. Regulus bore his claws.

"So…you think you can reason with the likes of me…"

After a split second, Luna realized a pattern.

"It seems like…he thinks we said the opposite of what we meant."

Torunka paused, taking a good look at the Minus Staff.

"Now that I think about it…it makes perfect sense. The Minus Staff makes things go backwards, and that segment of one is around his leg. Do you suggest we say the opposite in order to mean what we actually want to say?"

Regulus was growing impatient. Luan noticed a couple of Soldiers running through the bushes. But they didn't stop to try and capture them. But why?

"Hey…" She muttered.

Torunka perked up when he saw the soldiers fleeting through the shadows.

"They probably think Regulus will tear us limb from limb, so they feel they have no need to worry about us." He spat. The wizard looked up at Luna, admiring the determined willpower reflected in her face.

Luna stood her ground, feeling it would be best not to get closer to Regulus. She felt the imminent fear of him fleeing if she attempted to do so. The wind swirled around her face and whispered like a ghastly apparition.

"Regulus, we are here to harm you. We have to be sure that Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed away forever and the Spirit World falls to the shadows…" Luna felt strange and queasy saying those words, but then Regulus perked up.

"Lies! You said you were a servant of the shadows, and now you say that you intend to free her? What is you devious plan?"

"I have a devious plan, all right. What you heard before was EXACTLY what I meant to say. There is nothing on your leg and it doesn't cause you to hear the opposite of what we say. We need you to squirm and run away while we not try to help you!"

"Ok…now you sound just plain strange…" Torunka muttered.

Regulus peered down at his leg. His line of vision caused him to see nothing but a distorted shadow in the shape of a U. But when he shifted his weight, he could feel the metal cut into him.

"So what you say is true… Then I will allow you to pry this off. Perhaps then I will truly decide if you are friend or foe."

Luna cautiously approached the white lion. He stood still as she came to grasp the U. Her Signer mark began to glow as she pulled. But she needed help. Torunka grabbed her free arm and the two of them managed to rip it free from Regulus. A trickle of blood caressed it, and Luna could see the skin worn and blood slowly staining the fur on the lion's leg. He licked his wound, trying not to take his eyes off of her as he did.

"Hey, see that?" Torunka pointed at two needles on top of each other, attached to the U. They appeared like clock hands.

"They resemble a Minus Sign, don't they? Why don't you try moving the hands so it looks like a Plus?" He asked. Luna pushed the top needle so it was facing up and down. Suddenly, a burst of energy came forth.

Leaves fell from the nearby trees and the wind seemed to run in the opposite direction from which it had been running. Regulus stopped attending to his wound and saw the mark glowing upon Luna's arm.

"Child…You bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon…" He carefully walked up to her, trying not to put too much pressure on his leg. He looked at Torunka.

"I see it will require more than one Minus Staff to revert everything back to normal. But, hopefully if we free Ancient Fairy Dragon, then all shall return to as it should be. Unfortunately, Zeman built his castle over the rock that seals her. I do not know how we would get in…"

"I have an idea," Torunka thought aloud, "Perhaps. I heard that if you managed to come to your senses, a bounty would be placed on your head, Regulus. What do you say we 'turn you in'? That will surely grant us entrance."

Regulus thought a moment.

"It's probably the best chance we have of getting in there and saving Ancient Fairy Dragon and this world…"

He looked over at Luna with his piercing gaze.

"Tell me, Signer. What is your name?"

"My name…my name is Luna. I need to save this world. I was chosen to protect it. And I need to get back to the real world so I can protect my brother. I think he's in a duel with a Dark Signer and that he's probably hurt." She replied.

"Then let us not waste time. It looks like both our worlds depend on us to turn the tide of this fight. Come, we must go."

…

Cassandra stood at the entrance to the Dark Signer's lair, seeing the Sign of the Monkey shining brightly on the sky. A blanket of clouds darkened the sky above it, as if to bring bad news. The singer pulled the edges of her black cloak close, feeling a chill permeate throughout her body.

Rudger was nearby, smiling at the sight. He turned his head in Cassandra's direction and saw her shiver. He silently came up behind her and gently touched her shoulder.

"You should go back inside, Cassandra. It is not your time yet."

He turned away and went down the winding stairs, back into the darkness.

Cassandra felt a sudden fear engulf her, his words haunting her in her mind.

"…My time?"

**To be continued in the next Episode. Ok, I lied, it was exactly like canon, but I tried to make as close as I could without being a copycat. See you next time!**


	48. Episode 47: Monkey's Paw Pt3

**I don't have anything to say at this point. So, let the episode begin!**

Meanwhile, in the real world, the duel between Leo and Demak continued. Leo had taken his turn, and managed to summon two monsters to the field. One was Deformer Mobaphon, and by its special ability, he had summoned a second monster, Deformer Remocon. The two monsters on his field looked like robotic variations of a cell phone and a digital music player.

_(Deformer Mobaphon is a level one monster with 100 attack and defense points. Remocon is a level three tuner with 300 attack and 1200 defense points.)_

Demak could see the possibility of a Synchro monster, so he tightened his focus, preparing for the worst. But, despite that, he felt he would have no trouble dealing with whatever Leo dished out.

Leo then activated a spell card. The card appeared on the field. A light glowed around his Deformer Magnen-I, raising its level to three.

"The effect of my Level Mirroring spell allows me to match a monster on my field with the level on a monster on your field." Leo explained,

"I think you know what comes next. I Synchro summon my three monsters so I can bring forth…the protector of love and justice, and defender of peace. Power Tool Dragon!"

His monsters swirled around and disappeared into a pillar of light. When the light vanished, a golden, mechanical dragon had taken its place. On each of its arms were a massive screwdriver and a chainsaw. Its molten eyes glowed viciously at Demak.

_(Power tool dragon is a level seven Light attributed Machine type Synchro monster with 2300 attack and 2500 defense points.)_

Yusei smiled as he watched the duel from above.

"He finally got a Synchro monster out. That's good…" Midori noted.

"His taking advantage of what Demak has is giving him an edge, but I believe it's not over yet. It will take more than a strong monster to take down that Dark Signer…"

"Next, I'm equipping Break Draw to my Power Tool Dragon. When destroy a monster you control my battle, I can draw one card. After I use this effect three times, I must discard this card."

Power Tool Dragon whirled its screwdriver. Leo declared his attack. The dragon jabbed at Magician's Ape, sending it flying into the Graveyard. Demak felt the hit from Leo's monster as his life points went down to 2500. He shivered as he gave Leo a baleful glare. Leo smiled.

"You think you've won? You got lucky this time."

"I may not be a Signer, but I have Power Tool Dragon, so don't underestimate me, Demak. Make you move."

Demak drew his card.

"With pleasure. You'll regret saying those words."

He looked at the card and immediately summoned a monster to the field. A strange, geometric blue creature resmbling a monkey appeared, with pink lips and a golden brow. It growled at Power Tool Dragon.

"This is my Dark Tuner, Dark Ape!"

_(Dark Ape is a level two Dark attributed Dark Tuner monster with no attack or defense points.)_

"Next, I will play the spell Dark Wave, which will turn my Ape's level to negative two!" A dark energy swirled around his new monster. Leo knew he was going to tune his Dark Ape with Fighter's Ape now.

"A Synchro monster is no match for the power of my Dark Synchro monster! The ruler who shall turn the world to darkness! Zeman the Ape King!"

An ape with a flaming mane, and a regal black and gold armor and cloak of midnight blue appeared, with a large staff in hand. The staff twirled in its hands.

_(Zeman the Ape King is a level (negative) seven Dark Synchro monster with 2500 attack points and 1800 defense points.)_

"Just as a warning, when Zeman attacks, you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the damage step. So if you were planning to pull anything on me… you can't."

Then, having summoned Zeman, Demak activated the effect of his Dark Ape, drawing a card from his deck. He immediately played it, revealing it as a field spell known as Closer Forest. A thick grove of trees surrounded them.

"This is bad." Yusei commented on the eerie forest around them.

"Yes…That card…It's a field spell. Now Demak has everything he needs to summon his Earthbound Immortal, save for his sacrifices." Midori worried.

Demak smirked.

"It also gives my Zeman a boost. 100 attack points for every Beast type monster in my graveyard, and I have five. So Zeman the Ape King now has 3000 attack points."

Leo's face turned pale.

"3000!? Oh, man…I've really got to find a way to beat this guy…but that is just plain wrong! How am I going to take him down?"

"Do bother fretting yourself, little boy. I think I'll attack that pathetic mess of garbage you call a dragon."

The Demonic Monkey King twirled his staff and threw a bolt of energy at Power Tool Dragon. The violet energy hit the dragon, but it raised its arms to block the attack.

"My Power Tool Dragon has a special ability. I can sacrifice an equip spell card attached to it to prevent it from being destroyed. I choose to discard my Break Draw spell to activate this effect."

Demak sneered.

"However, you still take damage." Flares from the impact curled past the dragon and burned hot against Leo's skin. He couldn't help but grinding his teeth as he felt it burning him. His life points sunk to 2500, and now he and Demak were even. He screamed from the intensity of the pain, but took a deep breath as it subsided after a minute or two.

Midori wanted to rush in and help, but she knew the others would hold her back. But, it would not have mattered. She was not a Signer, so as soon as she touched the barrier, he soul would be absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal.

Yusei could see her tensing up and glanced over at her.

"It's just... it was bad enough seeing you and Sidney getting hurt in your duel with Rudger, but this is...it makes my stomach sick."

"I don't blame you. I hope this duel ends soon." Yusei replied.

"It's just so... merciless." She muttered.

"Where on earth could Luna be? Doesn't she have any sense of what's going on?" Trudge clenched his fists. But Midori and Yusei knew better than to correct him. He would probably still be resistant to the idea that Luna wasn't on this earth at all.

…

Regulus had allowed Luna and Torunka to ride on his back. They had come to a river that stood between them and Zeman's castle. It burbled and ran, like everything else, in the opposite direction of its natural course. Dark clouds swirled around the ominous castle not to far beyond, which loomed over the land like a malicious sentry.

"This is probably where they took Kuribon and your Sunlight Unicorn, Luna..." Torunka mumbled with hardly any breath. Luna noticed at familiar rock silently sitting beneath. It was the stone in which Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed, and her figure still graced its surface.

"So I was here before...but I never saw the castle before. But then again, Ancient Fairy Dragon wanted me to find you first, Regulus. Besides, I guess I was so concerned about figuring out what to do that I didn't pay attention..." She trailed off as Regulus shook his head.

"I understand, but none of this matters now, Luna. We mustn't was our time with regrets or idle conversation. Now, I believe you had a plan to infiltrate Zeman's fortress?"

Luna saw a nearby guard circling towards them, with a staff in hand. She noticed he carried a sack with him in his other hand. After thinking over what had happened so far, she knew what needed to be done.

"We need to knock out that sentry. We'll need the Minus Staff he carries. After that, we need to gather disguises." Luna explained.

Torunka managed a smile.

"I can see where this is going…We're pretending to bring in Regulus as our prisoner, if I remember correctly."

"That's right." The guard drew into the line of sight, yelping when setting his eyes upon the group. Regulus swiftly batted him with his massive paws and leapt upon him in what seemed to be an instant. Luna looked over to see that simple maneuver had done the job. She gulped.

He grinned, bearing his fangs for a second or two. He glanced back at Luna.

"What? One guard by himself is no match for my prowess. None of those whelps have been around as long as I have." He sneered at the comatose monkey.

"Ok." Luna carefully pulled the staff out of his grasp. Regulus laughed.

"You have nothing to fear from me now, Signer. We're on the same side."

"I know." She replied. Torunka pulled the sack away and peeked inside.

"Looks like this guy had looted somewhere…it looks like…cloth?" Torunka shook the bag and a pile of clothes fell out. Among the garments was a tan tunic and head-wrap about Luna's size. There was also a velvet turban and long shirt. She handed them to Torunka. He looked around to make sure none came before he pulled the shirt over himself and wrapped the large turban over his hat.

"It could be his laundry…"

"Either way, we have our disguises now." Luna dressed into her disguise, wearing it over her clothes. She adjusted the wrap so it would cover her face, save for her eyes. Regulus noticed large cuffs dangling from the sentry's belt.

"If I am to be capture, they need to be convinced I am actually…"

"Captured?" Luna finished his sentence, understanding his point. Before Luna went to fascine them on the great lion, she looked at him with uncertainty. He nodded to her. She turned her gaze down to her feet. How was her brother doing at this point? Would she be able to return in time to help him?

"Fear not, Luna. We must believe we shall claim victory over this darkness."

The dark clouds above them seemed to be swirling faster. Torunka suddenly felt a tingling sensation as he shrunk a couple of inches in size. Luna also felt her clothes become a little looser and realized that she was getting smaller as well. She briskly wrapped some cloth over the Minus Staff to disguise the familiar U-shape.

"It's the power of Minus!" Torunka exclaimed, "If we don't hurry, it will revert us into infants and we'll eventually shrink out of existence! We need to move!"

…

Leo called for his turn and drew. He knew Demak's Ape King needed to be destroyed, but the possibility of his Earthbound Immortal was also looming. He turned to his Power Tool Dragon, and prayed his new strategy would work.

"I'm activating my dragon's special ability, which allows me to pick a random equip spell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Demak snickered. Leo closed his eyes, and nonchalantly chose his card. He flipped it over, and a look of ecstasy appeared on his face.

"Now you're in trouble, Demak! I just got Megamorph! And I'm equipping it to my Power Tool Dragon. It gets double its attack power and…"

He played the card, but was shocked when nothing seemed to be happening. His monster's attack points remained unchanged. Demak burst out with a loud guffaw, dumbstruck by what he saw to be the apparent stupidity of his opponent.

"Such a fool! Our life points are even, you stupid boy! Megamorph doesn't work in your favor unless your life points are less than mine!"

Leo tried to keep himself cool despite the fact he had no other options in his hand. Demak was pleased to see him squirm, feeling it was right that he should be crushed for daring to challenge the Dark Signers, especially since he was just an ordinary human. It was true Signers were even more detestable to him, but his doom would be just the same.

He decided to take his turn, he drew his card. He confidently moved into the Battle Phase, assuming he had nothing to fear from Leo. Leo felt that because Power Tool Dragon was in defense mode and had an equip card, he was well guarded against Zeman. But, Demak soon revealed a facedown trap card.

"I activate Uproarious Earth! It allows Beast Type monsters to deal damage to my opponent even of the defending monster is in defense mode. In addition, if I attack your monster, its attack and defense are decreased by 300 points during the damage step!"

"What!?" Leo cried in shock. A cursed flare fumed from Zeman's wand, striking his dragon. It struck Leo's dragon with a mighty blow, dropping Leo life points to 2000. Leo discarded Megamorph to save his dragon. He looked up and saw his monster scarred and beaten from the attack and gasped.

"Power Tool Dragon, your hurt!" His dragon's stats dropped by 300 points each. The dragon turned to him, as edged closer to Leo. It almost seemed as if it was concerned for him. Leo couldn't help but smile.

"You were protecting me…that's why I didn't get hurt, and you're all beaten up…" Leo sighed. Demak smirked.

"You and your dragon are pathetic, the lot of you." Demak mocked him. Yusei gritted his teeth as he watched. Leo pointed an accusing finger at Demak.

"I don't care how bad we look. We're not here to impress anyone. Me and my dragon and here to help and protect Luna, and that all that matters now. As long as I'm still here and my friends and my sister and rooting for me, I'll never give up. Now, finish you're turn, 'cause I've got something in store for you!"

"You're going to eat those words." Demak set a card down on his field in facedown position to end his turn. Leo only hoped he could live up to what he said.

…

Within the throne room of Zeman, the ape king sat upon his throne, which was surrouded by hanging curtains of red velvet. The room was dimly lit and enclosed, with a familiar red carpet running through the middle. Stone tablets lined the walls with Duel Spirits sealed inside, their energy slowly being converted to Minus, as shown by star symbols shifting from the right side of the tablet to the left. Many of them would be used to fuel the Earthbound Immortal owned by Demak upon its summoning, Zeman thought. Surely his master would be pleased by this.

A monkey soldier came bursting into the room, catching his attention. He panted as he bowed weakly before his overlord.

"Why have you disturbed me? State your business, soldier!"

The soldier saluted and held his spear erect, trying to keep his feet from shaking.

"My lord, the white lion…Regulus has been captured sir!"

The demonic ape smiled devilishly.

"Is that so? Good work. Have him brought in. We shall make preparations so we can finally complete the consumption of the Spirit World. After so many failed attempts, I recently discovered Regulus was needed to turn the all powerful Anicent Fairy Dragon into Minus! So long, even sealed into the stone, she has resisted me. But no more…"

"Sire…" The soldier mumbled, "We weren't the ones who captured Regulus. He was brought to us by a pair of traveling magicians. We are currently escorting them here. What should be done, sir?"

The king stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I was hoping that this news would mean the lot of you was more capable that I had thought. No matter, bring them in, they shall be responded to according to my wishes." He instructed.

The soldier departed behind the large iron doors. Luna and Torunka waited in their disguises. Regulus' feet were bound with loose chain, but they had sealed him in a fairly sturdy cage. Luna wondered if he would be able to escape in time.

"King Zeman shall see you now, please follow me." The soldier instructed. They were lead into the throne room. Torunka and Luna took opposite sides of the cage as they as traveled to look in disgust upon Zeman, the Ape King. The soldier bowed and left them. Four guards were stationed around them, which made Torunka nervous.

"I'm impressed that two magicians so young could have ensnared Regulus." He spoke. Torunka's face turned red from his anxiety, which Zeman took to be a sign of modesty.

"Please, your lordship, we could not have done it alone. Separate we are your run of the mill spellbinders, but together we are a prodigy pair!" Torunka laughed nervously. Luna noticed a glass panel in the floor in front of them showing the ground below.

There was Ancient Fairy Dragon, sealed in the rock. Would this plan work? Luna could only hope she would fare well, and that he brother was doing the same. Both worlds depended upon the power of the Crimson Dragon to prevail.

**Monkey's Paw is to be concluded in the next episode! Don't worry, for those of you who miss Sidney, I promise she'll be back! Don't forget to R&R, and stay tuned!**


	49. Episode 48: Monkey's Paw Pt4

**Here we are again. You know the drill. Get your popcorn and enjoy the show! But, I must warn you, I purposefully deviated from canon in this episode to help move thing along, so please forgive me!**

The ritual was to begin immediately, after a brief thanks given by the Demonic Monkey King. Zeman held his own Minus Staff over the glass pane as he arose from his throne. He motioned to his guards, who them proceeded to release Regulus from the cage. Luna then waved her makeshift staff, pretending to cast a controlling spell on Regulus.

"White Lion, your heart is sealed in my hand. Do my bidding and come hither!"

Regulus stepped cautiously out of the cage eyeing the soldiers, who backed away in amazement. He looked down into the glass pane and ground his teeth, ready to break his chains at any given moment. This was what he had been hoping for.

Everyone watched intently as Zeman recited an incantation over the glass, and suddenly, a minus staff broke through the ground and burst through the glass. Shards scattered in all directions. Regulus blocked them from hitting Luna and Torunka, batting them away with his paws.

Luna mouthed a thank you. They looked back to see the rock emanating with a purple light. Ancient Fairy Dragon began to drift upwards, the stone falling away as he blue scales began to show underneath. Regulus also had the same light around him. Then, in an instant, the Minus Staff that was floating before them shattered into fragments that fell to the ground below. Luna worried, hoping Regulus would act soon.

Torunka stepped forward, attracted to the powerful energy emitting from the reversal spell Zeman was casting. However, his foot caught the rim of his tunic, forcing him to fall over. Without realizing it, he grabbed onto the Minus Staff in Luna's hand. He held onto it firmly as Luna grabbed him with her free hand and pulled him up. She was relieved to see Zeman was not paying any attention to them. He was so eager to turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus that it seemed he completely forgotten them. But, her hope took a dive when Torunka knocked her in the knee by accident, causing both of them to trip. His hand slipped and took hold of the cloth concealing the true nature of Luna's staff and pulled it down. It tore into three ribbons as the glowing gold U of the Minus Staff glittered into the magical light.

The two of them gently turned there heads upwards, as they found themselves lying flat on their stomachs. Their make-shift turbans had rolled off, taking Tounka's actual hat with it. The cloth unraveled like a scrolls as it dripped out into the hole where the glass pane had been. Luna's iconic pigtails poofed out and Torunka's dark hair hung down, partially covering his face.

Zeman looked over, disturb by a fretful yelp let out by Torunka. Luna froze for a split-second in terror. Her innocent eyes became wide as his pulse quickened.

"A Minus Staff?" Zeman was startled and perplexed by the sight. The monkey's soldiers scratched their eyes, initially unsure of what to make out of the situation. Ancient Fairy Dragon was still slowly shedding the rocky coating left from her stone prison. Her light-rosy eyes fixated on Zeman, who for a second had not thought of her as he tried to understand what was going on.

"How is it that you possess a Minus Staff like the ones used by myself and my soldiers? Explain yourselves!" He shouted accusingly. Regulus bit down on his chains. He ripped them from his legs, and tossed them into the face of one of the soldiers, knocking his unconscious.

"I need that staff. Luna!" Regulus roared. Luna tossed him the staff, which her held in his teeth. He just needed to keep Zeman at bay until Ancient Fairy Dragon was completely free. Zeman laughed at him.

"So, these fools were in cahoots with you, is that it? You can't stop me! I can still use your energy to turn Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Over my dead body, Zeman…" Regulus growled. Just then, Luna's mark began to glow, letting her know that Ancient Fairy Dragon was ready to fight. But, Regulus had to protect her from Zeman. Torunka wished there was something he could do, and impulsively bounded up behind Zeman and pushed him into Regulus. Their two staffs clinked against one another, shooting sparks everywhere. Zeman caught his balance while trying to keep Regulus away from himself.

Suddenly, a powerful golden wave erupted from the two staffs, firmly being pushed against one another. The guards that were still in the room disintegrated and monsters imprisoned in the stone tablets began to flood out. Kuribon floated up behind Luna and tugged at her clothes. Luna took the tiny monster in her arms as a crimson barrier protected the two of them and Torunka from the physical power of the blast.

"No! The positive wave! But wait! You can't stop the Minus Curse…because I can transfer it to my master, the Dark Signer Demak!" A bolt of violet lightening struck Zeman's Staff, and the process of freeing the sealed Spirits ground to a halt. But a few that had already been freed remained. They gathered around the broken glass pane and Ancient Fairy Dragon came up behind Zeman, bearing her teeth.

"The fight may not be over, but you're finished." She hissed at him. A burst of positive energy-infused light shot from her mouth and enveloped Zeman, turning him into dust. His staff clattered to the floor.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna whimpered. The dragon turned to her, giving her a kind smile. She tried to approach her, but an invisible force prevented her from moving.

"Luna, you might have freed me from the stone prison, but I am still trapped, now that the Minus Curse is in the hands of Demak. I fear his Earthbound Immortal is fast coming…and will absorb the souls of the imprisoned duel spirits. I'm afraid you have to go back and help your brother finish the duel."

Luna looked down at her mark.

"I understand, but I don't just want to leave you here."

Suddenly, she noticed Torunka had grown in size and his face aged. She figured he had returned to his true form in the few seconds when the Minus Curse was voided before being sent to Demak. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Regulus and I will look after Ancient Fairy Dragon and the others over on this end. I'm afraid you have to go back now…"

Luna nodded and stepped back.

"Don't worry, you'll see us again."

She managed a smile as her mark emitted a great light that poured out over her. In an instant, she was gone, and only a few trailing beams of crimson light remained.

"Now that I've got my powers back, I think we'll do just fine." He smirked as the remaining monkey soldiers stormed into the room. They had their weapons drawn, but they would be no match for the Dark Sage's restored power and Regulus.

But, ultimately, their fate was in Luna's hands.

…

Meanwhile, in the human world, Leo drew his next card. A wide smile drew across his face, knowing that now he had the card he needed to turn the tables on Demak.

"Demak, it doesn't matter how much you insult me, because I have a little surprise for you. My Dragon may have been weakened by your trap…but now I'm equipping it with the equip spell…Double Tool D&C!"

Power Tool Dragon's attack power jumped to 2000, now matching that of Zeman. A giant saw and screwdriver became attached to the dragon. Demak knew that if the two fought it would be a stale mate. But, he had forgotten something that would give Leo the upper hand.

"It seems like we're evenly matched," Leo laughed, "But do you remember my dragon's special ability? I can send an equip spell attached to him to the graveyard to prevent his destruction. I guess Zeman will be the only one losing."

"You!" Demak barked. Power Tool Dragon took a swing at Zeman, chucking its newly equipped tools at him as the crushed the Demonic Monkey King under their weight. He slipped away into the shadows, finally destroyed.

"I…I…did it!" Leo exclaimed. Trudge clapped for him, still watching from afar. Yusei couldn't help but smile.

"This isn't over, but it's good to see that Leo pulled a fast one on him."

"Look!" Midori pointed at the trap Demak then activated. He described it to be Dark Matter, a card only activated when a Dark Synchro monster is destroyed. He drew two cards from his deck, which both happened to be monsters, and set them on the field in facedown defense position.

"It's obvious now…He's going to summon his Immortal." Midori withdrew her hand. Yusei knew she was right, but Leo was not done with his turn yet.

"Before I end my turn, I'll equip my dragon with Power Converter." A big, bulky, mechanical energy generator form on Power Tool Dragon's back. His stats were unaffected, but Leo knew that the primary purpose of the card was not only protecting his dragon, but giving him some restoration that he needed, assuming he was attacked. He had no choice but to end his turn afterwards.

Demak drew his card and started his turn with eagerness.

"You played right into my hand, boy. You've helped me get all the things I need to summon my Earthbound Immortal and complete your destruction. I think you know what comes now, don't you?"

Leo gulped. He wondered how Luna was fairing now. Had she freed Ancient Fairy Dragon yet? Was the spirit world safe? He looked at the others watching him and sighed. Demak then released the two monsters he'd special summoned and their energy combined to form a beating, rock-like heart in the sky. Dark energy emitted from it, causing Yusei's mark to burn with pain. Midori's head began to throb with pain.

"It's coming…" She mumbled. Bright light emerged from nowhere and circled around the heart. Leo noticed that nobody was getting absorbed by it.

"My Immortal is not like others," Demak explained, "It absorbs Duel Spirits turned into minus, not human spirits. Besides, you're my opponent, remember? So be thankful that your friends get to see you get sent to the Netherworld!"

He called forth his Immortal, crying its name.

"Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! I summon you to bring darkness upon the land!"

It formed around the beating heart, towering many stories above Leo and the others, about the size of a small skyscraper. It resembled a monkey, as that was the mark on Demak's arm, and the intricate lines running down and around its body were an eerie yellow. It raised its fists in a threatening stance.

_(Earthbound Immortal Cusillu is a level ten Dark attributed Beast Type monster with 2800 attack and 2400 defense points.)_

"Oh, man, that thing is huge!"

"Yes. Plus, it can attack you directly, but you can't attack it. You can't use magic or trap cards against it either. Oh, and do you remember Closer Forest? It gives my monster 100 points for beast monsters in my grave…and that leaves my Immortal with 3600 attack points!" Demak smiled devilishly. Leo winced.

"I still have my Power Converter. I'll send it to the graveyard to increase my life points by Power Tool Dragons attack power, which is 2000. Now I have 4000 life points." But Leo knew it also meant that Power Tool Dragon would have no attack points for this turn. But it would not matter anyway, since Cusillu could make a direct attack.

Cusillu struck down at Leo, just barely missing him. But the impact still caused him intense pain, and left with a meager 400 life points to keep him afloat. He refused to be defeated. Leo wouldn't let Demak come near his sister if it was the last thing he did. He lay on the ground, with bumps and a bruise on his face. He closed his eyes, suddenly hearing the voice of his sister echoing in his head.

"Luna, I've failed you. I shouldn't have rushed into this. I'm not a Signer, I'm not a hero like you. I'm sorry…"

"Leo! You're not a failure! You're my hero and you're one the greatest people I know." He slowly looked up to see Luna emerging from a red light, stretching out her hand. Her eyes swelled with tears as she saw just how badly her brother had been hurt.

"She's back!" Trudge exclaimed. Yusei breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Luna helped him up and hugged her brother, who proceeded to cry in her arms.

"Do you really mean it, Luna?"

"Of course." Luna replied.

"You really are the coolest sister ever, you know that?"

In the midst of their heartfelt reunion, Demak called to Luna.

"I see you have come to be prey for my Immortal, young Signer!"

Leo stepped away and helped to move his Duel Disk onto Luna's arm. She would have his 400 life points, and Power Tool Dragon would now serve her. It was her turn to take over things.

"Protect her well." He muttered to his dragon as he rubbed his aching head. Yusei noticed his mark was now glowing, and suspected it was the same for the others.

"I'll do my best, just like you, Leo. I've got everyone behind me…I won't lose to Demak. Not now. Not ever." However, Demak had not finished his turn, and he still had 2500 life points left. He then activated another trap card, which he declared to be Curse-bound Prison.

"I can take a monster in my Extra Deck and bring it to the field as a Special Summon in defense mode. However, it can't switch positions loses its effect. Tell me, Signer, how does it feel to face the dragon you are bound to as an enemy?"

Luna gasped as Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared, sealed with chains inside a cage.

_ (Ancient Fairy Dragon is a level seven light attributed Dragon type monster that has 2100 attack and 3000 defense points.)_

"Hold on, we'll get you out. I won't let that vision I saw the last time scare me."

Demak finished his turn. It was Luna's turn now. She drew a card.

"I'm going to use Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell to my hand." She declared. She picked the card, equipping it to Power Tool Dragon right away. She explained it to be Central Shield which reduces all battle damage with monsters on her field except the equipped monster to nothing. It wouldn't matter how invincible the Immortal was. Leo smiled at his sister, who returned it with a grin of her own. She set down Respect Synchron and Limiter Removal in facedown position on her field, and that was the end of her turn. Demak drew his card to start his own turn.

"I will attack with my immortal now and put you out of your misery! In fact, I think I'll attack Power Tool Dragon!"

Cusillu moved to strike, but Luna quickly activated Limiter Removal, which doubled the attack of Power Tool Dragon. Demak was slightly unnerved. But, he felt he could get around it. His Earthbound Immortal vanished due to its attack backfiring on itself. But, it quickly reappeared. Ancient Fairy Dragon melted away, and so did her cage.

"By Sacrificing Ancient Fairy Dragon, I can protect Cusillu from being destroyed." His life points still went down to 2100. But, Luna's life points were halved to 200, due to the effect of Cusillu. She knew he had Ancient Fairy Dragon out just so he could protect it. But, it also gave her the opportunity she needed to rescue her beloved dragon from his clutches.

A sudden blast came from under her and zapped her strength. She almost fell, but Leo struggled to keep her standing. She reassured him that she was ok, and glared at Demak. Now it was time for her to put HIM out of his misery.

"You've triggered my trap, Respect Synchron! Because you used your Earthbound Immortal's effect and sent Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard, I can resummon her to my side of the field, regardless of summoning conditions. Now Ancient Fairy Dragon is free and right where she belongs!"

The dragon flew up from a pillar of light and swirled around Luna, with her chains still attached. A transparent Regulus bounded from nowhere and ripped the chains from her limbs. Demak stepped back in terror.

"I didn't see this coming at all. You've actually freed Ancient Fairy Dragon! Still I don't need her. She was only a pawn in my plan."

"Well, now she's ready to tear your plan to ribbons, because it's my turn now." She drew her card. Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at her, thanking her for finally fulfilling her promise to protect the Spirit World and set her free.

"That Dragon is…breathtaking!" Trudge cried. Midori smiled. Yusei was also glad to see Luna's dragon at last, but now she had to finish off Demak's Earthbound Immortal. Power Tool Dragon still stood, unscathed, since Luna sent Central Shield to the graveyard to prevent it from having to be destroyed by Limiter Removal.

"Now we can finish this together, with both of our dragons." Luna told Leo. He nodded proudly. Demak's eyes widened as he lowered his head.

"I guess I should admit that was a very good move on your part, Signer. And now…I must return to the darkness. End this and do your part in this war…"

Luna could see him beginning to shake and shiver.

"I'm not doing this alone. I'm doing it with my brother, who is just as much apart of this as I am. All of us are going to restore peace to this world. Now, get ready!"

Leo drew the next card and showed it to Luna. She nodded.

"We'll start be activating the effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon, which destroys 1 Field Spell on the field and restores our life points by 1000." Luna told Demak. His Closer Forest immediately disappeared. Yusei concealed a smile.

"That means Cusillu's effects are negated and they can declare an attack on it now!" Midori cried. That was only thing. Cusillu's attack points also returned to 2800. Demak swallowed deeply, sensing the end coming. Luna then activated Power Tool Dragon's ability and added a random equip spell to her hand.

That instant, she equipped her two new cards.

"Rocket Pilder will be equipped to Power Tool Dragon and Pain to Power will be equipped to Ancient Fairy Dragon."

A rocket appeared on Power Tool Dragon's back, and Ancient Fairy Dragon had a silver ribbon around its neck.

"Now, here's how this works," Leo explained to Demak, "I'll attack Cusillu with my Power Tool Dragon. But, thanks to the equip card, it can't be destroyed in battle. Plus, you Cusillu will lose attack points equal to my Power Tool Dragon's attack points."

Because they had recovered 1000 points with Ancient Fairy Dragon, they were still in the game when Power Tool Dragon struck Cusillu, terribly crippling it. Demak cringed at his maimed Earthbound Immortal. Only 800 of its attack points remained, and now the second part of their plan was in motion.

"You two are just gluttons for pain, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Said Luna, "But now the battle damage I received gets added as attack points to my Ancient Fairy Dragon, thanks to my Pain to Power!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon now had 2900 attack points. It was time to declare the final strike and end the duel. Leo held her hand and they both declared an attack together.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, end this!' Leo shouted.

"Eternal Sunshine!" Luna called to it. Ancient Fairy Dragon swooped into the air as it cloaked itself in a blinding white light, and hurled it as the now defenseless Earthbound Immortal. The power of the blast caused it to disintegrate in seconds, and the rest of Demak's life points disappeared along with it. Luna and Leo were the victorious.

They turned to each other with grateful smiles as the mark of the monkey vanished from the sky and the flames went away. But, Demak approached them, his body rapidly crumbling into dust. Leo jumped in front of Luna, hoping to protect her from a final effort of Demak. But, as he was barely an inch away, his body collapsed and only a mound of dust remained that was quickly swept away by a mysterious wind.

Yusei stood up and put on his helmet; Midori followed suit.

"We should get going. We need to reach the tower where Kiryu is waiting."

Trudge called to Leo and Luna who scrambled up the hill and hopped into his car.

"We'll come with." Trudge insisted, "It's better if we slowly gather everyone together."

Yusei felt there was truth to his words, despite his uncertainties. He started up his Runner and the group traveled onward in the direction of Kiryu's tower. So far, they had one victory, but a long day still lay ahead.

…

Rudger sat in master bedroom of the underground hideout alone. A candle sitting on the candelabra suddenly went out, telling him of grim news.

"Demak has been defeated by the Signers…" Rudger snarled. He got up from the table. Cassandra stood just outside with a solemn expression on her face. He walked towards the direction of the cold and dusty dungeons, where a lonely prisoner lay in wait.

"When one falls, another of us shall rise…"

**Yay! Now we're getting somewhere! Be sure to tune in for the next episode, and remember to leave a review. Have a nice day!**


	50. Episode 49: A Dark Conversion

**Yay! One episode away from episode 50! And…the next duel between Signers and Dark Signers is about to begin! Drum roll please… *Drum roll* Here it is!**

Rudger opened the cell and the prisoner slowly walked, revealing his dark, solemn face. His long black hair hung down to his waist and was pulled back by a few small bands. His bulky, armor-like garments seemed dull and worn and his chiseled, muscular body was noticeably withered. But the young man bright eyes had no lack of luster.

He was quite tall, even more so than Rudger. But he had no fear of him. The young man had been retrieved by Rudger himself from Sector Security. Though he had escaped execution by their hands for attempted murder, it seemed that his fate to sit in a cell her and wait for his end was not much different.

"What do you want?" He grumbled; his voice was low and stern. Rudger smiled and looked around to make sure he was not followed. He worried Cassandra might be too curious and try to find out what he was up to. Feeling certain that nobody was around, he turned his attention back to the prisoner.

"I would like you to follow me, Bommer." He turned his back to him and started walking down the dank corridor. It had been what seemed an eternity since Rudger had addressed the prisoner by his name. Nobody besides Cassandra and himself had spoken to him, and only Cassandra routinely came to see him.

Rudger was aware that the two of them had a cordial association with one another back in New Domino City, making it all the more necessary to keep his activity concealed until his task was complete. His footsteps echoed in the halls as Bommer rigidly followed behind him.

They came upon an open entryway that lead to a ramp high above the ground. A swirl of brilliant light filled the room. Rudger went out onto the ramp and beckoned Bommer to follow him. He did not yet see that Cassandra had caught a glimpse and indeed followed them. She hid nearby, trying her best not to be seen.

"I know of your participation in the Fortune Cup…and of your terrible discovery…" Rudger mused. Bommer looked away with a scowl.

"It's a shame what happened by your village. All those innocent people…and your family…killed. And for what? Goodwin summoning his precious Crimson Dragon so he can harness its power for himself!" What Rudger said was nowhere far from the truth, but he felt its only purpose here was to rouse the see in Bommer that he needed to transform him.

"What does that matter to you? This is my battle!"

"Indeed, and I have no part," Rudger walked to the center of the room where the ramp converged with several others. Right beneath his feet was Momentum, the old reactor. Bommer stood across from him.

"But, I want you to think about something for me," Said Rudger, "When you lost your duel with Yusei Fudo in the tournament, you took out your rage. Your blared out to the whole world that Goodwin had lied to you about your village. He had to pay for taking the lives of the ones you loved, did he not? You took matters into your own hands and attempted to smash through the window of the observatory tower and kill him."

Bommer, in his remembering, was trying to soothe his drive to seethe and become filled with rage. Cassandra bit her lip, remembering that day all to well, having been right there when it happened. Rudger then looked him right in the eye.

"But then, you were stopped, by none other than Yusei Fudo. He was someone you had thought to be your friend. But, he betrayed you."

Bommer shook his head.

"He wasn't exactly my friend…but I had no complaint against the guy. But, you're right, he stopped me. He of all people should have understood me. He was fighting for the freedom of his friends!"

Rudger smirked.

"…And then Sector Security had you arrested for attempted murder. You were sentenced to death, and sent in a transfer vehicle to the Facility…where you would have been executed!"

Bommer took a few steps, and Rudger had to turn away. He had him right where he wanted him.

"But then you and your group found me and took me as your own prisoner. You've kidnapped an innocent person…and God knows what else you and your people have done. What's your point?"

Cassandra looked away, remembering that while she might have come here without a fight, others had been hurt and one even died to prevent her abduction. It had been in her mind that Bommer had a possible hope of escaping and returning Cassandra to Goodwin as a possible means to gain favor and possibly a pardon, so his life could at least be spared. But, it would not mend his anger against Goodwin, nor would it bring his village back.

"While it is true that revenge against Goodwin must be sought, there is another you must seek and deliver justice to…The one who prevented Goodwin from receiving justice by your hand!"

Rudger whipped out a remote from under his cloak, pushing a button on top of it. A trap door opened up under Bommer's feet, and he plummeted down into the core of momentum. Cassandra could hear Bommer's screams and fled in horror. She heard Rudger's words echoed down the hall.

"You must punish Yusei Fudo! Make him pay for allowing corruption and cruelty to exist by protecting it from the hand of justice. Avenge your village!

…As you die, allow your spirit to be filled to the brim with your anger and agony, and leave it open to the embrace of the Earthbound Immortals! Let the darkness infuse you with its power so you may carry out this task!"

There was a loud bursting noise inside Momentum as the screams faded into a hellish roar. Rudger stepped back, content with his success.

"You shall be reborn as a Dark Signer, Bommer… Find Yusei and bring him to his knees!"

…

Yusei and Midori rode ahead of Trudge and the twins. The faint outline of the giant's mark could be seen in the sky, but it seemed less visible than either of them remembered.

"Perhaps it's just a sign that Kiryu is waiting for us…and he's more than ready for a rematch." Midori shuttered. Yusei made a left turn in the direction of Kiryu's tower. His thoughts were focused on the next duel; there was no turning back. This was the only chance he get to defeat Kiryu and make things right.

But then, his right arm started to throb with pain and his mark glared with its crimson glow. Midori felt a sharp sting in her head and yelped.

"Hey! Is everything ok?" Trudge called to them. He stopped the car for a moment and looked over to see that Luna's arm was glowing with her Signer mark.

"Ah, man, more freaky business?" Trudge muttered. Leo turned to his sister.

"What's going on, Luna? Is another duel starting soon?"

Luna shook her head.

"It might be, but what I feel is the presence of a Dark Signer…"

Midori saw a sudden vision flash past her eyes. She wondered if her powers were starting to respond to her own thoughts or curiosity rather than their usual random outbursts. She blinked and adjusted her helmet.

"It's not someone I've seen before. They weren't there when Sidney and Yusei took on Rudger. I think he was made a Dark Signer recently…meant to take the place of the one who was just defeated."

Yusei shifted his gaze.

"But you were able to see them with your powers?"

Midori nodded.

"It might have happened within the last few hours or so, but even a couple of hours in the past are still the past." Midori huffed.

"Ok," Yusei took a deep breath, "Do you know where they were heading? Who might they be looking for?"

Midori's expression turned serious and somewhat vacant.

"I cannot read people's thoughts; he said nothing, not even out loud to himself. But, I saw him leave Momentum. But I'm not so sure…"

Yusei paused. He thought for a moment with care. Yusei placed his foot over the accelerator of his Runner.

"I can feel my arm hurting like crazy…whoever they are, they're not too far off. We're still heading for Kiryu's tower, but there's chance we might have to fight this other Dark Signer before that. We need to be careful."

Yusei took a deep breath and pushed on the accelerator, taking off with deliberate speed. The others trailed behind him. He looked to the sky at the faint glow of the giant geoglyph. Kiryu would have to wait.

…

Crow drove along an empty road along the edge of Satellite with Sidney in tow. He peered up at the sky briefly to see that the mark of the monkey had vanished. It could only mean that Luna's duel had ended. He kept his eyes on the road, not looking back at Sidney, whose marks were dimming away.

"Luna won!" Sidney cheered, "Her mark didn't vanish from my arm!"

"That's good news," Crow replied,

"Now let's get you up to the old reactor, shall we?"

They came to a bridge that crossed over into the inner circle of Satellite.

As they crossed, Crow could see a dust cloud approaching them from far away. He at first thought it might be related to the black could that engulfed the Satellite, but the faint sound of an engine suggested something different.

"I think someone on a Duel Runner's coming our way," He told Sidney, "Maybe it's your friend and Midori's Grandpa?"

He also thought of the possibility of Yusei and Midori. But, something seemed wrong. The approaching object revealed its silhouette; it was indeed a Duel Runner. But, only one person was riding on it, and it certainly couldn't be Jack. He would be going the wrong way if that were so. Lastly, Kiryu was probably staying put at his tower to wait for his duel with Yusei. He came to one conclusion as he slammed on his breaks.

"I hate to say this, but I think we have trouble."

The oncoming Duel Runner grinded to a halt, stirring up a cloud of soot. Sidney quickly covered her face but couldn't help but abruptly cough. Her body ached from the power of the Signer marks glowing hot over her skin.

"What's the rush, buddy? You looking for somebody?" Crow waved the soot away from his face. The particles finally began to settle, and Crow looked up into the blackened neon eyes of the Dark Signer before them. He fist clutched the handle of his dark-shaded Runner, which was higher off the ground than Crow's. It bore a monstrous look with the skull of a bull mounted on the front. Even his helmet had horns protruding on each side.

"Stay out of my way, half-pint. I'm looking for Yusei." He narrowed his eyes. Crow twitched, his face twisted into one of disgust. Sidney looked over to see his Dark Signer mark, which seemed to resemble a whale. She tried not to assume anything. But, why wasn't he with the others before? Was he elsewhere? Or…had he just become a Dark Signer?

"Who are you…and what do you want with Yusei?" She asked, trying to conceal her hesitancy. His expression became quiet and he closed his eyes.

"I don't have to waste my time with you." He revved his engine, hoping to get away. If another defeated him now, he would not get a chance at Yusei. Sidney jumped off Crow's Runner and readied her Duel Disk. He found her gustiness annoying, but worth his respect.

"You act like you're itching for a fight when the reality is that you're shivering inside from your fear."

Crow engaged the Duel Disk on his Runner, and detached it. Sidney motioned that he showed stay where he was. Crow gave her a confused look.

"It's ok, Crow. You'll get your chance." She told him. He sighed and said "ok".

Just then, a thought occurred to Crow. A sudden memory flashed before him. It entailed a brief news bulletin he had seen on his TV about the Fortune Cup. He had mostly been captured by his surprise when he learned that Yusei had defeated Jack…that both of them had actually been able to escape from the Satellite. Yet, he remembered a brief run-through about the other contestants.

"You were in the Fortune Cup with Yusei when Jack was still the King of Turbo Duels, weren't you?" He asked solemnly. The Dark Signer didn't look at him.

"That's right. My name is Bommer. I dueled the brother of that little girl Luna in the first round, and then…there was my match with Yusei in the semi-finals. That's when everything went to hell in a hand-basket…"

Bommer saw her marks ablaze his eyes grew slight in width.

"I see you are also a Signer…But…you have more than one mark." He recalled Rudger talking to him as he had walked out from Momentum.

"You must be the one the Dark Signers refer to as the Star Princess."

Sidney nodded. He revved his engine again.

"It is said that you must not be allowed to become fully realized and gain the power of all five marks of the dragon. But, for a reason that wasn't shared, we must avoid sending you to the Netherworld…"

Sidney perked up.

"That is why the Dark Signers believe you must die."

Crow jumped off his Runner to and shielded Sidney.

"Don't even think about it! If you hurt a friend of mine …Sidney, Yusei…or anyone else for that matter… I'll kick you from here straight to hell!" He growled. Sidney blinked, but then smiled slightly.

But, there was a brief moment of silence. The Dark Signer shook his head.

"I have no intention of killing you. I…can't do it."

Sidney's smile faded.

"I might have wanted to kill Goodwin…and I still do. But, I can't kill an innocent person. As far as I know, you haven't done anything. I don't judge someone in the wrong unless they give me a reason why I should."

Sidney seemed to understand. She could help but admire what he had just said. Not the part about killing Goodwin, but everything else. It reminded her how it was probably true that most of that Dark Signers were not bad people all by themselves. Maybe even all of them were like that. But, she wanted to know what really happened, and if there was some other way to make it right. What did Goodwin do? Why was he angry with Yusei?

"Bommer…I know what you must be feeling is horrible," She tried to muster up what ability of empathy she possessed, "But if it's Yusei you're after, then you'll have to go through me first."

Bommer knew he could leave at any second. They could pursue him, but that would be pointless. What he didn't know was that Crow had a way of convincing him to stick around. He put his hand into his back pocket just in case.

But it wouldn't matter. Bommer stepped down from his Runner and set his helmet on the seat. He disengaged his Duel Disk and it latched onto his arm. Sidney noticed the space was pretty open except for an occasional pile of trash where they were.

"Crow, I think you'd better move out of the way. If you're caught in the geoglyph…" She remembered what happened to Martha. It couldn't happen again if she could help it. Crow understood and restarted his Runner, moving up to higher ground where he would be safe from being Earthbound Immortal fodder.

"If you insist on standing in my way, then I guess I have to choice but to knock you down. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Sidney paused. In all honesty, she had never been ready for any of it. How could she have been? There was no way she could have known that the only family who seemed to care about her was gone and the other was missing. She couldn't have imagined being taken away from the others who had become almost like family to her, or being originally forced into a betrothal she didn't want or was ready for. Most of all, there was no way of knowing that the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. But, she had the help of her knew friends that she never felt she'd have, and the friends she'd always had her back to. The craziest thing of all was that she fell in love, and he loved her back enough to bind himself to her in order to free her from the trap Goodwin had ensnared her in.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Good," said Bommer, "Then the first move is yours. Let the shadow duel begin!"

**To be continued in the next episode. Remember to leave your reviews and tune in next time for the match between Bommer and Sidney! Be there or be square!**


	51. Episode 50: Whale Wars Pt1

**Sorry for taking so long, but life happened. Here's the next chapter!**

Cassandra had snuck out of the underground, slowly following the path of dust left by Bommer's Runner. She ran as fast as she could, but there was no way she could keep up with a super fast motorcycle, and she knew it.

She shivered from the cold, and pulled up her hood to shield herself from the wind. She looked up into the sky to see the mark of a whale had appeared. It had to be Bommer's she thought. No other Dark Signer had that mark.

The violet flames were visible just over the hill now. The singer took a deep breath and made her way up, mustering all her stamina. She briefly looked back. What would Rudger do if he found her gone?

She then began to wonder to herself. First there was Ken…defeated by Lazar. They brought him back as a Dark Signer for the soul purpose of bringing Cassandra to Rudger. But he failed, and Rudger himself came.

Then there was Bommer. He escaped death but for a moment, but Rudger turned him into a Dark Signer too. What felt worse was that Bommer had had thoughts of trying to get out and rescue Cassandra, hoping to redeem himself. It seemed like people who cared about her…her friends…and others… wound up working for the shadows.

Would she be among them soon?

…

Sidney drew her hand and her first card for the turn. For a fleeting moment, she saw the mark of the giant hovering nearby. It seemed eerie being so close to Bommer's mark, which resembled a whale. Was Yusei about to duel Kiryu?

The air carried bits of debris and damp materials, drawing the scent of rotting wood along with it. It caused Sidney to sneeze suddenly.

"You catching a cold?" Bommer asked, being slightly mocking. Sidney shook her head no. She slapped a card down onto her Duel Disk.

"I'm summoning Element Soldier in attack mode to start with."

A dark-skinned warrior in golden armor appeared bearing a white lance with a blue handle, ornately carved with ancient runes. His eyes flickered blue like a hurricane above the sea.

_(Element Soldier is a Level 4 Dark Attributed Fiend Type Monster with 1500 attack and 1200 defense points.)_

"I'm also setting a facedown in my Field Spell Zone, and another card facedown. That ends my turn, so for now…It's your move." She felt she had to be ready for anything now. If Bommer dueled Yusei in the Fortune Cup, he was probably a pretty tough customer to begin with, but as a Dark Signer, who knows how hard he would be to defeat…

But was defeating him really the point?

Bommer drew his card.

"I'm setting a monster in facedown defense position. Like you, I've also got a couple of facedowns to play. But, that's all for this round."

The facedown cards appeared on the field. Sidney figured it had to be a trap of some kind. She drew her next card; her nerves were already getting tense.

Her mind wandered back to her question from before. So, should she try talking to him? Maybe not, she was a good person…just not a skilled people person. Not like Laura. She wished her best friend was there. Where was she, anyway?

"I'm equipping my Scroll of the Bewitched Spell Card to my Soldier… to change it's attribute to Earth."

An arcane symbol appeared on the Warrior's back and made him glow like magma. He swirled his lance around.

"I'm also revealing my Field Spell, Gaia Power!"

A huge, ancient-looking tree emerged behind Sidney, shading everything under its branches and countless leaves. Its greenery gave off the aura of the earth's raw might, which seemed to strengthen her Warrior. Its attack points jumped to 2000.

"Gaia power gives all Earth monster 500 attack points in exchange for 400 defense points." Sidney explained.

She ended her turn with a facedown. Hopefully it would protect her if he tried to destroy her monster.

Bommer drew his card.

"I'll start by summoning Trap Reactor RR in defense mode!"

In green, jet like robot rocketed out from the ground and assumed a shielding stance. It met Element Soldier with a cold stare. Sidney was unsure of what to make of his monster. But if its name was Trap Reactor, she'd better be careful about her trap cards.

_(Trap Reactor RR is a level four Dark attributed Machine Type monster with 800 attack and 1800 defense points.)_

"I'll end my move with two facedowns. So, what are you going to do?"

Sidney drew her next card.

"You'll have to see for yourself," She replied, "I'm setting a card down."

Another facedown was set on the field. She then selected a monster from her hand. A furry gray and white puppy appeared with a green scarf around its neck. A bone-shaped dagger was secure in a sheath hanging from the scarf.

"This is my good friend, Shiba-Warrior Taro."

_(Shiba-Warrior Taro is a level two Earth attributed Beast-Warrior Tuner with 800 attack and 600 defense points.)_

Bommer was surprised, but concealed it in a smirk. This girl is seriously thinking a little dog can stand a chance against his machines? Even in defense mode…What was she planning?

"Next, my Element Soldier will attack your Trap Reactor RR with slurry cyclone!" Sidney pointed to his monster. Her soldier twirled his lance and summoned a whirlwind of soil and water. It hurled towards Trap Reactor, when a sudden explosion burst from nowhere.

"I'm activating Fake Explosion Penta!" Bommer declared. Sidney felt the force of the blast push her back. She nearly tripped. A fleck blew past her and scraped her arm. But, when the smoke cleared, neither monster had been destroyed. The only thing that changed was the additional monster standing beside Trap Reactor RR.

"When I activated by trap, no monster was able to be destroyed. In addition I got to Special Summon a Summon Reactor AI from my hand."

The new monster was robotic in nature like Trap Reactor RR. It had a brighter, golden sheen to it. Shiba-Warrior Taro yelped.

_(Summon Reactor AI is a level five Dark attributed Machine Type monster with 2000 attack and 1400 defense points.)_

"I see. Well, I never expected this to be simple." Sidney muttered. She had no choice but to end her turn.

…

The explosion was visible farther away from the duel. Yusei and his party caught sight of it and started heading in that direction. His arm was glowing now, and he could already feel Sidney's anxiety reaching out like shockwaves from a live wire.

"Sidney…"

"Sidney's dueling the Dark Signer, isn't she?" Luna clutched her arm.

Suddenly, Yusei stepped on the accelerator of his Runner and started speeding up. Midori held on tight, somewhat bewildered by the sudden burst. Trudge tried to keep up with him.

"I need to find out what's going on."

Midori gripped tighter.

"I hope Crow is ok. I don't want what happened to the others to happen to him. I want him to be safe."

"You and me both. Just hang on, Midori."

They jumped a small hill and the Runner vibrated as it hit the ground. Everyone could see the barrier of purple fire up ahead.

As they approached Bommer was placing a card onto his field.

"I'm summoning Magic Reactor AID in attack mode!" He declared. The ground gave way to another robotic form with redish coating. It spun around its fellow monsters in a triumphant dance.

_(Magic Reactor AID is a level three Dark attributed Machine Type Monster with 1200 attack and 900 defense points.)_

"You couldn't stop me from getting all three of my monsters on the field. Do you know what I am going to do next?"

Sidney gulped. How could she have been so blindsided.

"You're going…to summon you're Earthbound Immortal, aren't you?"

Bommer concealed a laugh.

"You're ready for hellfire, I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that this is a different kind of hellfire than what you were expecting."

There was a dead silence. The ground shook, causing Sidney to trip and fall. She watched as a giant mechanical titan came down from the sky, its weapons all pointed at her. He had summoned a mighty card to the field.

"I am bringing out my Giant Bomber AIRRAID in attack mode!"

The sheen of its colorful metal was blinding. Its eyes wandered as its weapons continued to threaten Sidney with their unwavering lock.

_(Giant Bomber AIRRAID is a level eight Wind attributed Machine Type monster with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.)_

"Oh no, Yusei! What's that!" Midori cried.

"I've battled that monster before. That's Giant Bomber AIRRAID! That can only mean… Oh no! Sidney!"

His Runner broke through the barrier of flames and came to a halt a few yards away. The others were right behind them and came to a stop when they saw the purple fire. Yusei's eyes widened.

"….BOMMER!"

Bommer turned his head.

"Yusei? I see you've come." Bommer noted coolly.

Yusei could see Sidney trembling. It was trouble enough dealing with the terror of the Earthbound Immortals…but this machine…It seemed to be as cold as a hardened killer. She looked down to avoid staring at it.

"What are you doing? This can't be…"

"This has what has become of me, Yusei. I blame Goodwin, I find you have a share in my demise." He said.

"But Bommer! She doesn't have anything to do with this! Let her go!"

Bommer shook his head.

"I can't, despite the fact that I would like to. Besides…she insisted on protecting you from me."

Yusei slowly turned to Sidney.

"It's true, Yusei."

"What do you mean, Sidney?"

She kept her head down. Sidney didn't want to look into his eyes and face that fact that she was putting her life on the line. There was a good chance she could lose. But, she wouldn't allow herself to see it as an action in the wrong.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It's about time I protected somebody myself, instead of what usually happens. I don't care how badly I get beat up and how much I bleed. I don't want to just stand by and watch other people get hurt. Especially not you, Yusei… You've heard me say this before."

He said nothing.

"All my life…I've done the same thing, day in and day out. I never really…"

She took a deep breath.

"No. I'm not going to wallow in self-pity. I have more important things to deal with right in front of me."  
Sidney was still shaking.

"Hit me with your best shot!" She challenged Bommer. He raised his hand, and all guns were now pointed on her Element Soldier.

"AIRRAID, bring down the fires of destruction and burn her soldier to a crisp!"

The bullets came down like rain. One of them struck her soldier, shattering it instantly. A few stay blasts circled around Sidney and burned away 1000 of her lifepoints. She now had 3000 left. If he managed to get rid of her remaining defenses, she would be finished.

Sidney felt the pain throb as she saw blood on her forearm trickle to the ground. She felt her head hurt and found her forehead had a small bruise from the force of a bullet that went passed her.

"I think that's enough punishment for now. I'm ending my turn."

Sidney sighed with relief. Her best hope was something that could fend him off until she could get a card that could destroy his monster.

She drew her next card and was grateful when she saw what it was.

"I'm starting off by activating my facedown Trap, Dust Tornado. I'm going to use it to destroy my Field Spell so any chance of summoning your Immortal is reduced to nil. At least then I'll only have your oversized War Plane to deal with."

"Not so fast, Sidney. I'm activating the Special Ability of my monster. I can negate the effect of your Trap and destroy it…as well as hit you with 800 points of damage once a turn!"

Sidney gulped. Not another round of bullets! Her Dust Storm was reduced to a breath of wind as she was pelted again with the onslaught of Giant Bomber AIRRAID. She was now at 2200 points. At this rate, she would lose her lifepoints pretty fast.

"Think of it this way. I can't counter anything you do next. So why don't you try again?" He taunted her. It seemed superficial to Yusei, though. It seemed like he wasn't planning on adding insult to injury lightly. But, he knew Bommer was merciless in the arena.

"I'll do better than try. I'm playing my Card of Sanctity Spell!"

A light emanated from her Duel Disk.

"Now we each have to draw until we have six cards in our hands. So this helps the both of us. But, I hope it will help me more than you."

"As I would expect," Bommer replied as he drew his cards. Sidney was able to draw five cards thanks to her Spell card. She drew Nutrient Z, Blast with Chain, Poison of the Old Man, Skull Dog Marron, and Baby Dragon. It wasn't a great hand, but it would have to do for now.

At least she still had Dimension Wall and Shiba-Warrior Taro. Her monster was immune to being destroyed by battle. But, she would have to be careful, since the first card she played would cost her another 800 points of damage. What could she do?

"I'm setting two cards facedown, and a monster in facedown defense position."

"So, I've back you into a corner already? Unless, you're strategy is not what it seems…Well, just hope that you'll survive my next turn."

Sidney rubbed her arm where she was wounded. The bleeding had slowed down and was close to ending, but it still hurt like crazy and the blood was drying hard and crusty over her marking.

Her head was still feeling painful as well.

She hoped she could fend him off. With Nutrient Z, Blast with Chain, and Dimension Wall, she had a heavy decision to make. Which was more important to her survival?

"I'll end my turn with Poison of the Old Man, which allows me to either deal 800 points of damage to you or recover myself by 1200 points."

A green and purple vile appeared before her. Despite the fact that she would like to deal him damage, she wondered if it would be safer to recover her own lifepoints. He still had all of his.

Then, she thought of her three trap cards. Wait a minute, she thought. There was something else that Blast with Chain did that could help her. Why didn't she think of it before? She'd only used it as an emergency power boost to her monsters in the past.

"I choose to deal 800 points of damage to you, Bommer."

She grabbed the purple vile and flung its contents onto the ground. The liquid seeped into the ground and caused Bommer's feet to feel like they were on fire. He now had 3200 lifepoints. He was amused that she was actually making an offensive move.

"Don't think you'll get another lucky shot. I can negate and destroy any of your Trap Cards. You may have that dog on your field…but what about the other? Can your other monster stand up against my fire power?"

She hoped her next strategy would not only keep her and her field intact, but that it would wipe AIRRAID out of the sky.

"It's my turn," Said Bommer.

**To be continued in the next episode! Remember to R&R and see you here next time!**


	52. Episode 51: Whale Wars Pt2

**Here's the next installment.**

It was Bommer's turn now. He drew his cards.

"I'm sending one card to the Graveyard to activate one of my Giant Bomber AIRRAID's special abilities. Also, since the card I'm sending is Dark Sea Float, I get to draw one card from my deck."

He drew one card. His AIRRAID focused its guns on her Shiba-Warrior Taro. This was what she was hoping for.

"I'm going to destroy your Shiba-Warrior Taro with this effect, since I can't destroy it in battle. Just be thankful this effect won't hit you with direct damage."

She raised her hand and revealed a facedown.

"I activate my Blast with Chain and Equip it to Shiba-Warrior Taro!"

A pack of Dynamite with a malicious chain appeared in front of her warrior. It barked and took the chain and began to swirl it around.

"That won't help you, Sidney. I can destroy you trap with the effect of my AIRRAID. Are you looking to get yourself hurt by my monster?"

She was hailed with another round of bullets as her lifepoints dropped by another 800 points and only 1400 remained. Yusei was frightened especially since Bommer still had 3200 lifepoints. It would take a real beating to catch up with him.

Just then, Sidney smiled. Bommer blinked.

"You find this amusing?"

"Yes, because I wanted you to destroy my Blast with Chain!"

The smoke cleared and her Shiba-Warrior Taro was gone, but the Blast with Chain was still there and the Dynamite was lit. Bommer ground his teeth.

"If you destroy my Blast with Chain as an Equip Card, I'm allowed to return the favor by destroying one other card on the field. I think your Giant Bomber AIRRAID is the one I choose to destroy."

The chain shook as the string ran out and the Dynamite exploded in Bommer's face. His AIRRAID fell to pieces and collapsed before disappearing into the shadows. Crow pumped his fist.

"Wow! I didn't see that one coming! Great comeback!"

Sidney nodded, but turned her attention back to Bommer. She still needed to bring down his lifepoints if she wanted to win the duel. Bommer set down a pair of facedowns in his Trap and Spell Card Zone and a facedown defense monster before ending his turn.

"You think you're clever because you destroyed my monster, don't you? I've got a surprise for you. It may not be the last you've seen of my Giant Bomber AIRRAID."

"Probably not." Sidney drew her card and was happy to see that it was Fog Dragon. She would need it later for a Synchro Summon.

She felt pretty beat up after the waves of bullets. Sidney had been hit a couple of times and had a couple of wounds. She was in excruciating pain. Her Signers marks were shining more intensely with Yusei and Luna nearby, and the dark power emitting from Bommer and his deck amplified her physical pain.

At least for a turn or two, she was relieved from being pelted. It would give her time to tap into her abilities and use the ability of the Tail Birthmark to recover from some of her agony.

Sidney didn't want Yusei or the others to know she was hurting so much, but she knew she couldn't hide it. She ceased thinking about her injuries and continued her turn.

"I'm summoning Baby Dragon in attack mode."

Baby Dragon emerged, fluttering its orange wings. It squealed, its green eyes fixated in Bommer. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also switching my Skull Dog Marron to attack mode. Thanks to Gaia Power, it's got a decent 1800 attack points."

Her skeletal dog got up and howled at Bommer. It scratched at the ground in anticipation. Baby Dragon hovered above Sidney's head, gathering itself to launch an attack.

Then, Sidney's mind wandered back an initial thought she had had before the duel began. She was so caught in protecting herself and the others that she had forgotten about it until now.

"Bommer…Tell me about what happened at the Fortune Cup."

Bommer wasn't sure why she was asking this all of a sudden. Sidney was still wondering what had happened. He said that his duel with Yusei in the Semi-Finals is where everything went wrong. Yusei would know; Crow also seemed to know something about it. But she needed him to tell her himself.

"You said you didn't judge in the wrong people unless they gave you a reason. Well, I'm extending that courtesy to you."

"I see." Bommer.

"I mean, what is it that you have against Yusei? Is it really worth destroying humanity over?" Sidney felt herself shaking, a sign of anger.

"Yusei prevented me from making Goodwin pay for what he did to me. He destroyed my family!"

Sidney's eyes widened. It was Goodwin that was really the person to blame. Sidney found that it made perfect sense. After what she'd been through with Goodwin, nothing of the sort would surprise her.

"I come from a rural village in South America, and all I had was my little brother and sister. But something happened…something terrible happened to my village…"

He paused.

"Goodwin recruited me to work for an organization called Ylliaster, a group in which he held great prominence. He hired me to participate in the Fortune Cup tournament to fight other duelists and confirm whether or not they bore the mark of the Dragon…"

"And you dueled Leo and Yusei?" She asked, recalling what he had told her before. He nodded.

"Leo had been pretending to be his sister so he could participate in the Fortune Cup, since Luna was the one who was invited. So, I wasn't able to confirm a mark. Then, Goodwin had me duel Yusei in the next round…I was unable to reveal that he was a Signer, either. But, the night before the duel…I discovered the truth about what happened to my village!"

"Goodwin lied."

"Yes. He told me that an Earthquake occurred and that if I completed my task, he would send funding to help rebuild it and make things better for my family. The truth was, my village was not even there anymore…

He had used it as a testing ground to try and summon his precious Crimson Dragon, and wound up destroying the whole village! There was nothing left!"

That couldn't be true, Sidney thought. At least, the Crimson Dragon wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, would it? Or was it Goodwin's futile attempt to summon it? Would he even try to summon the Crimson Dragon without the help of the Signers?

"So, after my defeat, I revealed that I knew the truth. I was going to make him pay! I shot into the sky with the Runner…I was planning to crash through the window and make him feel the wrath of justice…"

Bommer glared at Yusei.

"Then you got in my way! I would've had him! But, he got off with a torn jacket and a broken window. If joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to see that justice is served…then I have no choice…"

Yusei frowned.

"But you always had a choice Bommer! I said I would help you! He wasn't just going to get away with it…"

"He almost did, Yusei…because you stopped me. I was arrested and he was going to have me executed!" Bommer roared. Sidney gasped. Goodwin would have someone killed on his behalf? After what she had heard…She was feeling angry herself. But, Yusei was trying to do the right thing, wasn't he?

"Was…you mean, he didn't?" Sidney was confused.

"No, a Dark Signer named Rudger opened a trap door and I fell into Momentum… the Ener-D Reactor. I was their prisoner until that happened."

Sidney clenched a fist.

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Crow shook his head, "You're saying you decided to work for the people who killed you just so you could get revenge! That's just like when you were working for Goodwin, who lied to you about your family!"

"Stay out of this!" Bommer protested.

Crow sighed.

"Look, if there's anyone who understands, it's me," said Crow, "Etsuo and I managed to escape the Black Fog that covers Satellite…but the kids I looked after…Almost everyone is gone. And guess what? It's the Dark Signers who took'em!"

Midori at the mention of her grandfather then began to wonder where he was. He was with Sidney's friend Laura, that much she knew…But were they ok?"

"Bommer, I can't imagine how much it hurts. Sure, my dad died not too long ago…but you've lost everything. You're entire village...I don't hold it against you for wanting Goodwin to fess up. I mean…"

"It's true that Goodwin was also threatening Yusei at the time. His friends were being held prisoner by Goodwin so Yusei would duel in the Fortune Cup. But, that didn't make my cause any less significant."

"Of course not…But, I was thinking about what Goodwin did to me. Let's just say I have my share of complaints against him…"

There was a silence.  
"Aren't you going to finish your turn, Sidney?" His attention was called back to the duel. Sidney huffed.

"Just know this. Yusei didn't destroy your village. If he said he wanted to help you, I believe him. I have every reason to…"

"Well, I believed him to. I respected him. But, when push came to shove, he made his choice and I made mine."

"That doesn't mean he deserves to be punished. Nobody here does. As far as I'm concerned, the only really enemy here is Goodwin…and for certain that Earthbound Immortal of yours that's hiding in your deck somewhere!"

She pointed at his facedown monster.

"Baby Dragon! Attack his monster with your fireball!"

Her Baby Dragon let go of a hot sphere of flames from its mouth that hurdled towards his monster. The monster was revealed to be a lifeboat manned by two masked fiends and sickly, ghostlike passengers. It was lit ablaze and disintegrated.

"You may have destroyed my Dark Sea Rescue," noted Bommer, "But I'm activating a trap known as Dark Sea Salvager! I can exchange a card in my hand for a card in my graveyard and add that card to my hand. I'm going to send a card to my grave to add Dark Sea Rescue back to my hand!"

The image of the Dark Sea Rescue flashed before Sidney's eyes as a ghostly crane hoisted it up from the bowels of the earth. The card returned to Bommer's hand. He discarded a card. She wondered what card it was and if it mattered or not. Still, she knew he needed his Dark Sea Rescue for something, or he wouldn't he retrieved it.

"Next, my Skull Dog Marron will attack you directly. And thanks to my Gaia Power field spell, that's a whopping 1800 points of damage!"

The tree behind her emitted a great light and the ground trembled briefly as the skeletal hound lunged at Bommer and bit him. But, before its teeth could sink in, Bommer ripped the dog from his arm. The dog squirmed and scratched, howling in a shallow key. His lifepoints were now 1400. The attack left him with the sizable bite wound in his arm and several scratch marks. He staggered a bit, feeling that the attack had done more of a number on him than he thought. But, he quickly regained his footing and the dog took one last swipe at him before returning to Sidney's side of the field.

He then smirked; a feeling assured it wouldn't happen again.

"You got lucky."

Sidney couldn't help but agree, at least in her thoughts. Her turn was then over and she expected nothing less than a full-fledged counterattack… maybe even an Earthbound Immortal.

Bommer drew his card. He started his turn by throwing the card down onto his field. His hidden trap would be useful for later.

"Now, I special summon…Dark Tuner- Death Submarine from my graveyard by way of its special ability! Once a duel, I can summon it from the graveyard as long as I have no monsters."

A massive blue submarine with a malevolent face painted on its front emerged and floated in the air. It had long metal arms that could reach out. But, when Sidney looked at its attack points, she knew that it wasn't going to stick around for long. He had to be planning a Dark Synchro summon.

_(Dark Tuner- Death Submarine is a level nine Dark Tuner Machine Type monster with no attack points and 300 defense points.)_

"Next, I'm once again summoning my Dark Sea Rescue!"

The card she had previously destroyed returned to the field. Now came the part she was dreading.

"Now, I'm tuning my Death Submarine with my Dark Sea Rescue to Synchro Summon Dark Flat Top!"

Dark balls of energy surrounded the two monsters as they became transparent. Death Submarine disappeared and its energy embedded itself in Dark Sea Rescue. A flash of eerie green light erupted from the ground.

"When dark shadows swallow lesser shadows, the eyes of the underworld are opened and give witness to the birth of a greater darkness!"

Dark Flat top appeared, looking like a brightly colored, yet ghostly aircraft carrier that should have been sailing upon the sea. It had towers jutting out of its top that were brimming with dark energy. Sidney gulped.

_(Dark Flat Top is a level eight (or negative eight) Dark Synchro Machine Type monster with no attack points and 3000 defense points.)_

She didn't have anything strong enough to take it down head on. But, that was just the start of her worries. Yet, Bommer then chose to end his turn.

It was back to her again. She needed a card she could use. Anxiously, she drew her next card. She smiled. But, then she realized that Bommer couldn't attack right now unless he summoned a powerful monster next turn, which he very well could.

She set the card as a facedown for the moment. Sidney still had her Baby Dragon and her Skull Dog Marron to protect her.

"I'm switching my Skull Dog Marron to defense mode." She declared. Her dog turned a pale blue as it stood down and heeled at her feet. Then, an idea occurred to her. She picked a card from her hand.

"I'm removing my Baby Dragon from the feel to summon my level six Tiger Dragon to the field in attack mode."

Her striped, black-mane dragon showed its claws as it flew onto the field. Thanks to its Earth attribute, its attack power was now 2900 points, two hundred points shy of being able to destroy Dark Flat Top. She had nothing that could make that happen. But, hopefully it would keep her intact until she could make a comeback and take another whack at his lifepoints.

"I have to end my turn here." She said, feeling her heart beginning to pound in her ears. Crow and Yusei were growing nervous. Had she run out of moves? But, Midori felt reassured. Her powers had allowed her a glimpse of the card she had set as a facedown. If Bommer did try to attack with a bigger monster, he would be in trouble.

Trudge and the twins sat in the car, watching without say a word.

As Bommer drew his next card, Yusei noticed a smile on Sidney's face. Crow then caught wind of her strategy. She wanted Bommer to think she was running out of ideas. It was clever, he admitted. But, if he summoned an Earthbound Immortal, none of her cards she now had out would do her any good.

"Sidney, I admire your guts, but that will only get you so far." Bommer told her. She said nothing, but glanced over at Yusei for reassurance. He responded with a small nod.

"I have more than guts, Bommer," She replied, "I've got a lot more than that…"

Not to far in the distance, Cassandra had gotten close enough to see what was going on in the duel. Yet she couldn't come to close, for if she did, the flames would absorb her and she would become one of the lost.

Or perhaps she was already there.

**This duel to be concluded in the next episode. Thanks for all the reviews so far and your dedication. I know this fanfiction has gotten kind of long, but the end is coming!**


	53. Episode 52: Whale Wars Pt3

**And now, for the conclusion of the Whale Wars arc…**

Bommer smirked. Sidney felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm activating the Special Ability of my Dark Flat Top…it will allow my Giant Bomber AIRRAID to return from the graveyard!"

A curtain of black energy formed between the two pillars on top of Dark Flat Top. As it crackled, Giant Bomber AIRRAID emerged from the curtain and swooped into the air, ready to make another assault of Sidney's remaining lifepoints.

At that moment, Sidney looked down at the cards she had on the field. She had only two cards that could save her. It was a long shot, but it was the only thing she could count on.

Its eyes glowed as it readied to make an attack.

"I think you know what happens now, don't you?" Bommer asked. He pointed his finger at Tiger Dragon. She then raised her hand.

"Since your declaring an attack, I'm activating a couple of facedown cards…starting with my Nutrient Z Trap! It will recover my lifepoints by 4000, giving me 5400 lifepoints…"

"But my AIRRAID will destroy your card and deal you 800 damage."

Bombs descended on Sidney's field and the end result was leaving her with only 600 points. She couldn't gain the benefit of those much needed points. But, she had distracted him from her real plan. She had been lucky to activate the secondary effect of her Blast with Chain before…but the card she played next had more firepower than the last. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bommer.

"I wasn't finished. I'm activating a second Trap. But since you used up AIRRAID's ability on my Nutrient Z, you can't protect yourself from my next card…Apocalypse Shield!"

A massive wall of bright light shot up from the ground and the missiles from AIRRAID bounded back to Bommer's side of the field.

"When a level eight or higher monster declared an attack on me, I can activate my Apocalypse Shield to send the attack right back at you…destroying every monster of your side of the field!"

The bombs ripped clean holes into AIRRAID and Dark Flat Top and they disintegrated into dust. The dust swirled as it was carried away with the breeze. Bommer suffered to damage, but two of his best monsters were gone.

Without warning, Bommer began laughing hysterically. Sidney's eyes widened. The flames around them seemed to intensify and the sky seemed to grow darker.

"I didn't think you'd do it…but you did! Now you've activated on of my Trap Cards…and this is known as The Unpurified Earth!"

His Trap Card swung up and started to glow with an eerie light. A tornado of water and wind and soot erupted and the ground began to shake.

"Because you destroy two monsters of mine with a high enough level, you've allowed me to call forth my ultimate monster! I now use the effect of my Unpurified Earth so I can special summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

A hideous screech came from inside the tornado. Leo, Luna, and Trudge hunkered down in the car as the wind picked up in its power. Crow could feel the force of the wind pushing on him, and Midori held on tight to Yusei's Runner. Yusei was almost knocked over as the wind pushed him back, but he managed to plant his feet firmly down on the ground as he pushed forward against it.

Sidney found herself flat on her back in a matter of seconds as the wind blew her over. She coughed from the soiled air she started to breathe in. Yusei voice rang in her ear as she heard him calling her name.

"Yusei…I'm ok." She coughed as she slowly got back up. The tornado had disappeared. But, Sidney now found herself staring into the face of what resembled a floating Killer Whale, black and violet with ornate markings to match. Boney appendages jutted from its fins and it opened its mouth to show several rows of spear-like teeth.

_(Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua is a level ten Dark attributed Fish Type monster that has 2900 attack points and 1600 defense points.)_

"Is Free Willy here supposed to scare me?" Sidney could feel herself shaking, but trying to pretend that she wasn't completely horrified by this titan-sized monster that was waiting the tear her to shreds.

"You should be scared. But, because of my Unpurified Earth, I can't attack or activate my Immortal's effect this turn. So, you have one turn left before I end this. Use it wisely." Bommer sent his Unpurified Earth to the graveyard and his turn was over.

Meanwhile, father away from the duel, Etsuo was riding up a hill with Laura when he hit the breaks. He pointed to the giant, menacing creature that he now laid his eyes upon. Laura cocked her head and stared at it with a perplexed expression.

"Wait…these Earthbound Immortals were once trapped in the Nazca Lines, right? Since when did they have Killer Whales in Peru? …Or is that supposed to be some kind of dolphin?"

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, the point is whoever is dueling is in big trouble with whatever Dark Signer they've gotten themselves into a brawl with!"

Just then, Etsuo's Duel Runner started beeping. His pressed a button and suddenly, the layout of the duel appeared on his screen. Laura peered over his shoulder.

"Most Duel Runners can tap into the frequency of Duel Disks and other Runners in order to display a play by play of the duel. It's not like being there up close…but after what happened the other night, I'm not taking a big risk unless I have too."

Laura gasped when she saw the IDs and the names displayed in the screen.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sidney…and she's dueling Bommer! Isn't that the guy that went completely crazy at the Fortune Cup?"

Etsuo shrugged.

"I don't have a TV…so I couldn't tell you. But, it looks like things are bad."

"He's already got his Earthbound Immortal out and Sidney is 800 lifepoints behind him. But, she's got a few facedowns and a couple of good monsters out. It wouldn't help her though…that thing can attack a person directly!" Laura felt a wave of panic coming over her. Her best friend was at risk of losing her life and she was just sitting there, watching it happen. Etsuo felt a little more confident when he saw it was Sidney's turn.

"Don't worry just yet. It's your friend's turn now. She has a chance to fight back."

Laura took a deep breath. She had to put her faith in the fact that Sidney wasn't to be counted out just yet. She knew that Crow was there and possibly some of the others since one of the Dark Signers had already fallen as they had seen earlier.

Back at the duel, Sidney was praying for a miracle.

She took the top card of her deck slowly, knowing that the card she drew could decide the fate of the duel. When she turned the card over, she sighed heavily. Bommer interpreted this to be a sigh of defeat, but her face betrayed her thoughts.

"I'm setting one card as a facedown and switching my Tiger Dragon to defense mode." A card appeared and vanished as Tiger Dragon curled into a ball. Its orange fur turned a deep blue, indicating its switch to a defensive stance.

"Traps cards can't hurt my Earthbound Immortal, and your dragon can't save you!" Bommer warned her. She ignored him as she summoned her next monster.

"I'm placing my Fog Dragon on the field in defense mode as well. But it's not sticking around…I'm going to tune it with my level four Skull Dog Marron."

Her Fog Dragon swirled around Skull Dog Marron and split into green ring of light. Skull Dog Marron vanished and a pillar of light shot down from the sky. The light then dispersed, revealing her top monster, assuming a protective wrapping gesture around Sidney.

"I have Synchro Summoned my Lunar Solstice Dragon in defense mode, but I'm afraid that's where my turn ends. It's your move, Bommer."

_(Reminder: Lunar Solstice Dragon is a level seven Light attributed Dragon Type Synchro monster with 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points.)_

Sidney's heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it throbbing in her ears and neck. Bommer drew his next card. Yusei felt a growing feeling of helplessness. If the move she made didn't help her on this turn, this would be the end for her.

"Hey Sidney!" Crow yelled from the safety of the nearby hill. Sidney looked up, and Bommer turned his head with impatience.

"You're not giving up, are you?"

Sidney shook her head defiantly.

"No! It's not over yet! Not until my lifepoints hit Zero!"

Crow leaned back in his seat and nodded, assured that he had interpreted her actions incorrectly. Trying to play defense when she didn't have that option seemed futile…unless the trap she had laid wasn't intended to be used against Chacu Challhua.

"I'm going to attack you directly with Chacu Challhua!"

The Earthbound Immortal charged at Sidney, opening its jaws and preparing to swallow her whole. Suddenly, Sidney cracked at smile.

"You find your own demise amusing, Star Princess?" Bommer asked, now aware that she had something up her sleeve.

"Of course not…but you see…I'm not going anywhere just yet."

She revealed her Trap Card.

"I'm activating the power of my Equinox Shift Trap! It allows me to remove my Lunar Solstice Dragon from play to Special Summon its greater counterpart, Eclipse Dragon!"

Her Lunar Solstice Dragon began transforming; half of its body became solid back as night while the other became completely white. It grew widespread wings and became more muscular in its build. It roared threateningly at the whale, which suddenly backed down for no apparent reason.

_(Eclipse Dragon is a level nine Dark attributed Dragon type monster with 3000 attack and defense points. It is also treated as a Light attributed monster.)_

Bommer felt his hands begin to quiver.

"What just happened? I didn't call back my Earthbound Immortal's attack!"

Sidney breathed deeply.

"No, but it knew better than to fight something it doesn't stand a chance against…especially when it's became entirely disarmed!"

Bommer looked up at the whale, who seemed to loose some of its violet glow. It seemed to be grinding its teeth in frustration.

"My Eclipse Dragon negates the effect of all monsters on the field other than itself as long as I have a field Spell Card in play…and last I checked, my Gaia Power is what let you summon your Earthbound Immortal in the first place!"

The tree behind her was shining as if sunlight was being let loose from within it. Though her dragon gained no extra attack power, it utilized Gaia Power to render Chacu Challhua just as mortal as any other monster.

"No direct attacks…No more immunity to Trap or Spell Cards…No Immunity to attacks…And any other special abilities it might have can no longer be used. After seeing what an Earthbound Immortal can do…it occurred to me that it had one weakness that the Dark Signers never mentioned…for a good reason. It can't escape the special abilities of Monster Cards…leaving it vulnerable to my Eclipse Dragon or any other monster that has the power to bring it down and even destroy it!"

Bommer winced.

"I'm switching Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua to defense mode. I'll end my turn there."

The whale descended to the ground, growling at Eclipse Dragon with rage.

Crow sighed with relief. Midori, the twins, and officer Trudge shouted encouragingly. Off in the distance, Laura and Etsuo had high-fived each other. It seemed as if the duel would be over in a turn or two now, with another victory for the Crimson Dragon.

"Sidney…"

Yusei gazed up a Chacu Challhua as Sidney drew her next card. She turned it around and revealed it to Bommer.

"I just drew the card Fire Trooper…by sending it to the graveyard when it is summoned, I can deal 1000 points of direct damage to you."

She placed the card on the field. Her flaming warrior threw a fist of fire at Bommer that flew past his shoulder and set his side of the field on fire. The flames scorched Bommer's suit and burned one of his shoulders.

He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in pain. The flames slowly died away and he found himself with only 400 lifepoints left. Sidney now had more than him, and from the way things were going, it looked like he was about to run out.

"I see…you were lucky enough that fate was on your side…but…what about my village! What about Goodwin!" Bommer roared.

"It wasn't fate…I don't believe that. But I…I wanted to draw the card that would save myself and the others your Earthbound Immortal has trapped in itself, whoever they may be…I believe it was my will and the bonds that I am blessed to now have…"

As she was muttering to herself, Yusei saw a faint glow coming from the belly of Bommer's Earthbound Immortal. The pale images of people began to appear, and he could hear the slight sound of a child crying.

"Sidney! Bommer! Look!"

Sidney gasped in horror at the faces of the souls trapped within the Earthbound Immortal. Bommer looked upon it with disbelief, having recognized the faces.

"It can't be…"

A child's voice cried out.

"Bommer! Please save us, big brother!"

Bommer could feel himself shaking when he saw the faces of his family among the trapped. They were pleading to be freed, with frightened looks and tears streaming down. He too seemed as if he would shed a tear.

"My family…my village…they're inside of that thing…Then that means…"

Everyone realized what this meant, but there was no turning back.

"Goodwin wasn't the one who destroyed my village…it was the Dark Signers."

Sidney knew she could finish off his Earthbound Immortal now. But, she couldn't bear to think of what might happen to the children. She had no idea.

"I end my turn." She said abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Trudge called out. Everyone else was silent, having some understanding of her actions. Bommer shook his head.

"You choose not to attack…"

"If those people up there are really from your village… Those innocent people…I can't hurt them…"

Bommer hesitated.

"I understand. But this needs to end."

Sidney's eyes widened as Bommer drew his next card.

"We have all made a terrible mistake. You made the mistake of challenging me, and I made the mistake of thinking someone innocent was responsible for a crime they had no part in."

He glanced over at Yusei.

"I'm sorry, I had no right. You were just doing what you thought was the right thing. I did too, but I was too blinded by my rage."

"Bommer…There's no need for apologies now."

The black disappeared from the whites of his eyes, and for a moment is was as if he had been freed from the influence of the darkness. Then, suddenly, a violet light emitted from his eyes and his expression shifted from sorrow to anger.

"Bommer? What's happening to you?" Sidney panicked.

"This isn't over until one of you falls! Ending this is not a choice either of you have." His voice sounded dark and echoing, as if there were two voices speaking at once.

Yusei and Crow were taken aback.

"But I thought you just said that this needed to end." Yusei replied.

"I thought he was going to surrender or something!" Leo yelped from inside the car. Midori curled up with fear of what might come next.

The Earthbound Immortal ceased its cowering and bore its teeth. Sidney then understood what was happening.

"Chacu Challhua…"

"You catch on quickly."

"He had a right to be mad a Goodwin…but then…Bommer realized that he had no reason to go after Yusei and that this duel wouldn't get either of us what we wanted. You lost your influence over him, and now you're trying desperately to stay in control whether the lie has been exposed or not. It is YOU who wants to fight me and the other Signers! You're the enemy, not Bommer!"

The possessed Bommer set a card facedown on the field, purposefully warning her that it was a trap.

"I have no other move to make. But be careful, you might just drown yourself."

Sidney drew her next card. She turned her head up and saw Bommer close his eyes and grind his teeth.

"This is the end…" He muttered.

"Bommer! If you're fighting it, please don't give up!" Yusei urged him.

"Sidney, destroy Chacu Challhua!" He pleaded with her. Sidney hesitated. What about the kids? Crow jumped off his Runner. Then, Bommer's siblings spoke in the midst of the tension.

"Please do as our brother says."

Sidney stared straight into the eyes of the little boy and girl.

"Max…" Bommer sighed.

"We'll be ok. We promise." His brother reassured him. Sidney had no choice but to believe them. Only then could she move ahead.

First, she switched her Tiger Dragon to attack mode. It regained its normal sheen and soared into the air, letting out an ear-shattering bellow. Then, she picked the card she drew from her hand and revealed it to Bommer.

"I'm playing my Plague of Bloodstained spell card to force your Earthbound Immortal into attack mode!"

Chacu Challhua rose into the air and was wrapped in a sickening red light. Sidney then ordered her Eclipse Dragon to attack. Bommer raised his hand as if he were going to activate his facedown, but he struggled to keep his hand down and his mouth shut.

Eclipse Dragon gathered a great orb of energy in its mouth that was released and exploded into a powerful ray that consumed Chacu Challhua. It screamed in agony as it was burnt away into nothing. Though the light and the force of the blast were great in intensity, Bommer's lifepoints were only dropped down to 300.

But, Sidney had one attack left. Her Tiger Dragon had more than enough power.

She saw the violet light in Bommer's eyes vanish. He breathed heavily.

"Chacu Challhua is gone. Make your final attack."

"Tiger Dragon, attack with Wild Fire!"

A fireball was let loose from Tiger Dragon's mouth. It crashed directly into Bommer, knocking him down. His lifepoints quickly hit zero. The violet ring of fire that formed the shape of the whale slowly faded away.

Sidney called back her monsters and ran to Bommer's side. Her marks had vanished again, but she could feel the pain of her wounds gradually lessening.

She reached her hand out to Bommer. He weakly tilted his head up and shook his head no. Sidney felt a hand on her shoulder and guessed that it was Yusei.

"Bommer…"

"It's ok," He said, "Look up there."

Sidney turned up to the sky and saw a great ball of light rocketing into the darkness. She looked back down at Bommer and kneeled down.

"My village is free…they're going home. That is enough for me…"

Before she could say another word, his entire body turned gray; Bommer and his Duel Runner were turned into dust and swept away by the wind.

**Thanks for your dedication to this fanfiction, my fans! Stay tuned for the next episode and keep those reviews coming! See you next time!**


	54. Episode 53: Giant's Rage Pt1

**Well, here we are again. Enjoy!**

The tears welled up in Sidney's eyes and started pouring down her cheeks. Yusei kneeled down beside her and folded his hand over hers.

"It's not fair…" She sobbed, "He was on our side!"

Crow skidded down on his Runner and rejoined the others. Midori got up from Yusei's Runner and immediately went over to him. He let her sit beside him on his Runner. She looked down and realized that she was still holding the spare helmet that Yusei had let her use.

"This all makes my stomach turn…" Midori mumbled. Crow lowered his head.

"It sucks for me, too."

Midori smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she saw the faint glow of the giant's mark high above in the sky.

"Kiryu's waiting for Yusei…"

She hopped off Crow's Runner for a moment. She held out the spare helmet to Sidney as a serious expression overtook her face.

"Sidney?" She spoke to get her attention. Sidney looked up at the helmet that Midori was offering to her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Bommer. It hurts that we are forced to fight people who aren't our enemies. But you saw what happened. When the duel ended, all the people trapped inside that Earthbound Immortal were freed. The same was true when Luna and Leo defeated Demak…"

Midori let the helmet drop. Yusei removed his hand as she grabbed it in her arms, not taking her eyes off of Midori.

"Midori has a point. Bommer's defeat wasn't in vain. In the end, he got his village back." Yusei tried to reassure her.

"If the other Dark Signers are defeated, others will return as well. The people who are trapped will be released…"

Midori clenched her fists.

"Perhaps we can save Bommer and the other Dark Signers, too."

She sat back down with Crow and he handed her the spare helmet Sidney had used. Everyone suited up and prepared to leave. Midori rested her head on Crow's back and sighed.

"You're really ready for this?"

Midori held on tight as Crow accelerated his Runner and the group began heading in the direction of Kiryu's tower.

"Yeah…as much as I can be."

Crow could see that Midori had gained a confidence she had not possessed when the two of them had met. It didn't put his mind at ease, however. That would only happen when all of this was over.

In the meantime, Sidney was holding on tight to Yusei. She opened her mouth to speak, but Yusei spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I was fussing too much over you yesterday."

Sidney turned her gaze away from the back of Yusei's head.

"I get it. You were scared that I'd get hurt. And you're right…I did. But, worrying over it didn't prevent that."

"No, it didn't. All of us are still getting hurt. We can only do what we can do to support each other." Yusei kept his eyes on the road.

A brief period of silence past by them.

"Yusei?"

"Yes Sidney?"

She hesitated a moment before speaking again. She stammered a bit.

"I…I still love you, Yusei. Just so you know…I…love you… no matter what."

Yusei said nothing at first and this made Sidney uneasy. But, she supposed it may have nothing to do with her. She turned her gaze down at the ground underneath them.

"I love you too, Sidney."

Sidney felt like she was going to cry again when the outline of the tower became visible. She inhaled calmly and eased her urge to shed tears. She had shed enough of them for now.

As they got closer, they could see that Kiryu was waiting for them. He revved the engine of his Runner and went straight for Yusei. Dust kicked up and Trudge took Leo and Luna to a section of road on higher ground nearby.

"Well, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up, Yusei!" He snickered. Yusei put on the breaks to let Sidney off. As she got off, she allowed her eyes to meet his. She gave him back the spare helmet.

"This is your fight now…We'll be watching you…break a leg…"

Yusei nodded and she ran to go join the others. Kiryu saw Crow ride up with Midori out of the corner of his eye. He stopped laughing, but his mouth was still curled into a manic smile.

"…AND you brought the little mouse? Too bad Rudger said we don't need her anymore…" He started cackling again.

"Still, it will make this revenge all the more satisfying."

Crow stopped his Runner. Midori asked for him to let her off as she gave him the spare helmet.

Crow's face twisted with worry. Midori gave him a serious look.

"There's something I've got to say. If I don't do it now, I never will."

Crow bowed his head and took the helmet.

"Ok. I'll wait for you." He told her. She pushed herself off the Runner and approached Yusei and Kiryu nervously. Kiryu started to laugh a little harder.

"Interesting…" Kiryu mused.

"Ever since I escaped from you and the other Dark Signers, the idea of being captured again haunted me. Mostly because I was afraid of repeating the agony I was dealt by your hand.

…Being the Oracle of Twilight…having this gift…

None of it protected or prepared me for that."

Kiryu fell silent. His expression became neutral.

"It hasn't been that long, and my emotional wounds are still healing. But, in the time between my escape and now, I have made friends and regained my grandpa. I am just beginning to see the extent of my power…

But most importantly, they have allowed me to see the truth about YOU."

Kiryu smirked.

"And what truth is that, little mouse?"

Midori shook her head.

"When are you going to learn that my name is Midori?" She meekly asked, "It's not 'little mouse' or any other thing you call me… It's Midori!"

"You're talking back. Should I be scared? Should I be shaking in my boots?" He mocked her as he let out a maniacal guffaw.

"Just know this. I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

She paused.

"I hope that by your defeat, the Dark Signer who hurt me will die, and the person who died and gave rise to you will get a second chance."

"Ha! You talk as if I'm two separate people! Maybe I've finally made you crack…" Kiryu sneered.

"Whether it's right or wrong…It's the only way I can forgive you, Kiryu."

Midori turned around and walked back to Crow. He helped her up onto his Runner and she put the helmet back on. He proceeded to start his engine and go to join the others.

"I wasn't wrong." She muttered.

"I believe you, Midori. After all, doesn't it seem like none of the Dark Signers are the same people they once were?"

Images of all the Dark Signers and their pervious lives flashed quickly through Midori's mind.

"No, and after what happened with Bommer…I think that what we see is more of their Earthbound Immortal…or at least its influence…than it is entirely…them. I know that Sidney and the twins would agree with me after that."

Sidney stood at the edge of the high road, watching anxiously as Kiryu and Yusei started up their Runners and engaged for their duel. The purple fire that formed the mark of the giant was already forming below.

Midori got off of Crow's Runner and joined her.

"Star Princess!" She tugged at her arm.

"Remember, Yusei is fighting not just to save the world or the people trapped inside Ccapac Apu…He's also trying to save his friend."

"Right, most of the Dark Signers are not the ones who were really fighting, it's their Earthbound Immortals."

Midori blinked.

"Most…" She wondered aloud.

"I have reason to believe that Rudger may be an exception to that. I can't explain it very well, but…"

Just then, they heard a loud thud and the roar of an engine, followed by a pair of familiar voices.

"Hey! Is it too late to join the party?" Laura shouted to them as the Earth Blazer leapt from behind the rocks and banged onto the road.

"Grandpa!" Midori exclaimed.

Laura bolted from the Runner and squeezed Sidney when she hugged her.  
"Laura," Sidney squirmed, "I can't breathe…"

"Sorry, Sid." Laura let her go, letting out a giggle of embarrassment.

"We watched your duel with Bommer on Etsuo's Duel Runner. It was amazing! I bet he didn't even see it coming!"

Sidney hung her head. Laura's face twisted with worry.

"Is there something the matter?"

"It's Bommer…no, it's this whole thing. I've learned it's more complicated than it should have been. They're using friends and people we care about against us!" Sidney folded her arms.

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. I take it Bommer was actually one of the good guys? Then again, after seeing how Misty was a Dark Signer when we were back in New Domino City…"

Luna's Signer mark began shining and Sidney's marks resurfaced, radiating the light of the Crimson Dragon.

"The duel is starting." Laura peered over Sidney and saw Kiryu and Yusei down below on their Runners.

"This time, you'll pay in full for sending me to my death, Yusei! The final duel of Team Satisfaction will come to pass!" Kiryu revved his engine. The two of them went speeding off down the path created by the flames. Yusei struggled to move ahead to win the first turn, only to find Kiryu ramming into him and pushing him out of the way.

"Kiryu, it was never what you thought!" Yusei protested. Kiryu had made it past the first turn in the path, and so he took the first move in the duel.

He swiftly drew his card.

"I'll start things off by summoning my Infernity Necromancer in defense mode!"

_(Infernity Necromancer is a level three Dark attributed Spellcaster Type monster with no attack points and 2000 defense points.)_

The Necromancer appeared to be a masked fiend with long, bushy blue hair and an adorned in blue garments. It took a defensive stance as it floated in midair alongside Kiryu's Runner.

Kiryu then set another card as a facedown to end his turn. Yusei knew the minute he played an Infernity monster that he would be trying to use his handless combo against him. He didn't have much luck last time, but he knew he had to act and try to keep cards in Kiryu's hand, if he could.

"Come and get me, Yusei! I want to make you suffer for betraying me!"

Yusei drew his first card, which he saw was a card called Limiter Break. At that moment, he was remembering when things began to fall apart between the members of Team Satisfaction.

They had gained a dominant hold over the Satellite and had eliminated most of the gangs, except for a few stragglers. Some of the gangs had given Team Satisfaction the nickname 'The Enforcers' because of their vigilante behavior, including the destruction of the other gang's Duel Disks when they lost against them.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow believed they had accomplished themselves and made the Satellite a safer place as they had intended when their gang was first formed.

It wasn't enough for Kiryu, though. Even the few weak ones that were left were still a threat in his eyes. Anyone with a Duel Disk he called their enemies. Even though it wasn't revealed until later, he included Sector Security among those enemies.

Things got worse when they went to go take care of a few duelists remaining from a gang known as Team Insect from one of the central districts. They had defeated the gang's major members and their leader, but a few of their younger members were trying to band together and get back on their feet.

That's when Yusei learned that Kiryu was changing for the worse.

Yusei and Crow had quickly disarmed two of the young gang members and damaged their Disks. But, they had an uneasy feeling about what they were doing. When the boys were defeated, they urged then to take their decks and leave. Because they were afraid, the boys listened and bolted without any question.

Then, they heard a cry from a nearby alley, where Kiryu had engaged the remaining one, the youngest of the group, in a duel.

He had taken him down easily and his Duel Disk had been disabled. Yusei and Crow rushed over to see Kiryu also crush the Duel Disk with his foot, utterly ruining it. On that cloudy day, he leered over at the boy and chuckled perniciously.

"You shouldn't have gone into the duel world half-cocked like that. Now this is what half-hearted preparation has cost you!"

He was about to stomp over the terrified boy when Crow leapt in and tackled him to the ground. The boy, with Crow's urging, dashed away with his deck. Kiryu pushed Crow off of him and proceeded to sock him in the gut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Crow? Why are you letting him escape?" Crow and Kiryu started were about to get into it with each other, when Yusei saw the boy peak his head out from behind a corner. He shook his head and motioned to the boy to leave. The boy finally slipped out from view and disappeared.

Jack came running up, having seen everything. He grabbed Kiryu's arm to prevent him from punching Crow again. Yusei had also restrained Crow, but released him upon Crow's request.

He glared at Kiryu.

"I've had enough of this! It's one thing to try and make the Satellite safe from thugs…but these were kids! How can you even think it's ok to hurt kids!"

Kiryu fell silent, but Jack still held his arm.

"What's worse is that we've been using dueling as a weapon of war…in that way we might be as dangerous as the gangs we eliminated… Dueling is something that should be enjoyed, not forced upon people. It doesn't matter who you duel or when you duel…that's what it was meant to be.

NOBODY has the right to take that away from people. Not me…especially not YOU!"

Jack finally let Kiryu go. He looked at Crow with uncertainty. It was if he wasn't sure what he should feel.

"Crow…" Kiryu hesitated. Crow turned his back to Kiryu.

"Save it. I'm done with all of this crazy B.S. I'm leaving Team Satisfaction for good." At that moment, Crow walked away.

"Crow! Aren't we a Team? Aren't you my friend? Answer me, Crow!"

Crow said nothing. At that moment, Jack also walked away, only he gave no explanation. Yusei saw on his face that he couldn't stomach what had happened either or what was beginning to happen to Kiryu.

Kiryu tried to call them back, but they didn't come. At that point, he turned to Yusei.

"You…You're not going to leave me too, are you, Yusei? I'm still your friend…we're still a team, right?"

Yusei could only nod, but at that point he wasn't going to leave Kiryu like Jack and Crow. Kiryu needed him as a friend, and he couldn't just leave his friend behind.

Yusei's attention was called back to the duel when he heard Kiryu's voice shattering his train of thought.

"Aren't you going to make a move, Yusei? I'm waiting…" He cackled. Yusei picked a monster from his hand.

"I'm summoning Max Warrior in attack mode!"

Max Warrior appeared on the field, bearing a large, U-shaped spear. It looked like an ancient soldier fashioned from steel and stone with a string of golden orbs around its neck and a billowing green cape.

_(Max Warrior is a level four Wind attributed Warrior Type monster with 1800 attack points and 800 defense points.)_

"My Infernity Necromancer is still stronger than that! I guess you're not that right in the head yourself, are you, Yusei?"

Yusei shook his head.

"As far as I know, I'm still sane. Because I can give my Warrior a 400 point boost to its attack power via its special ability!"

With its attack power now at 2200, Max Warrior was more than capable of destroying Infernity Necromancer.

With one swoop, Max Warrior smashed the Necromancer and caused it to shatter. The monster disappeared and Kiryu sent the card to his graveyard. Then, Max Warrior's attack dropped to 900 and its level was reduced to two.

"The effect I activated comes at a cost and my Max Warrior becomes weaker, but I can live with that."

Kiryu snickered. He was roughed up a bit from the attack but felt no pain because he didn't take any damage to his lifepoints.

"Oh, you can? I suppose you can also live with the fact its left you open to a counterattack, too."

Yusei said nothing. He thought about how he had hung on with Kiryu until it was too late to make much of a difference with him. He wondered if back then he could have even if he had left sooner.

Yusei chose to end his turned by placing three cards down on his field. Hopefully that would give him a fighting chance.

It was back to Kiryu now.

**To be continued! Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated! I also want to thank those who have favorited or subscribed to this or any other of my fanfictions, as it lets me know you took the time to read it!**

**Tune in next time for the next episode! See you there!**


	55. Episode 54: Giant's Rage Pt2

**Sorry this is taking so long. Hopefully things will be better, but when real life calls, I must answer! Now on to the next episode!**

Kiryu drew his next card with a sickening glee.

"I think I'll start off by activating my trap card…Impulse of Limit! With it, I can discard two cards from my hand to summon two Soul Tokens to my field."

He sent the two cards to his graveyard and two ominous, ghastly figures appeared, swirling around Kiryu's Runner. He chuckled to himself. Yusei wasn't doing much better than in his last match, he thought. Perhaps this would be easier than he had hoped.

"Next, I will release them as offerings to summon my Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand!" He declared. Yusei's eyes widened, having remembered that card from the last duel. Kiryu was going to perform a Dark Synchro summon.

A familiar fiendish creature appeared, taking the place of the two Soul Tokens. It smiled devilishly, with its oversized hands outstretched.

_(*Reminder: Dark Tuner- Nightmare Hand is a level ten Dark attributed Fiend Type monster with no attack or defense points.)_

"Now that I have summoned my Dark Tuner, I can use its special ability to summon Infernity Dwarf from my hand, leaving me without any more cards in my hand."

A small, dark-skinned dwarf with a stout build took to the field, carrying a sharp axe in both hands. Its smoldering eyes conveyed a sense of doom. Yusei anticipated his next move.

_(Infernity Dwarf is a level two Dark attributed Fiend type monster with 800 attack and 500 defense points.)_

"Now Yusei, I will tune my Nightmare hand with my Infernity Dwarf to being forth my Dark Synchro… One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

Nightmare Hand disappeared and a dark shadow swept over Infernity Dwarf. It seemed as if the very life of his monster was being squeezed out of it. A pillar of black energy formed and swallowed the Dwarf and the dark shadow.

"When a shadow falls prey to a darker shadow, the eyes of the Netherworld are opened to witness a terrifying birth!"

When the pillar of energy dispersed, Yusei found himself once again staring into the eyes of Kiryu's fearsome dragon. It hovered above its master with its fleshy, bat-like wings. The eyes covering its sickeningly black body were all fixed on Yusei. The dragon howled as if with a mocking laughter.

_(One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is a level eight (or negative eight) Dark attributed Dragon type Dark Synchro monster with 3000 attack and 2500 defense points.)_

It was a daunting task to destroy this dragon in his last duel, Yusei thought. How would he destroy it for a second time? Only he knew.

"Now, my dragon will attack your weakened warrior with Infinity Sight Stream!" Kiryu pointed to Max Warrior. A ball of violet sparks gathered in the dragon's mouth. It turned its head to let loose the attack upon Yusei's monster. His monster was shattered into pieces that came flying in his direction.

Yusei cried out from the pain inflicted on him by the force of the blast. He took a severe 2100 points of damage, leaving him with only 1900 points left in the duel. He also lost his speed counters that he'd gained since the beginning.

"Yusei!" Sidney called to him, also feeling an agonizing surge that ran down her back. Kiryu smirked at him.

"This isn't good." Crow muttered.

"Is this really so painful for you, Yusei? I would have thought you had a higher tolerance for pain!" Kiryu mocked him.

Yusei responded by activating one of his Trap Cards.

"Since you've destroyed my Max Warrior, I can send a card to the graveyard to activate Revival Ticket! I get back all the damage you just dealt to me and add it to my lifepoints, and I can revive my Max Warrior as well."

Another one of his Traps cards disappeared. Yusei felt a wave of relief as he was returned up to 4000 lifepoints. His Max Warrior returned, with all its original power intact, staring defiantly at the dragon that had just destroyed it.

"Also, the card I just sent to the graveyard was Limiter Break, which can only be activated by being sent to the graveyard. It allows me to Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my deck or graveyard."

_(*Reminder: Speed Warrior is a level two Wind attribute Warrior type monster with 900 attack and 400 defense points.)_

He Speed Warrior appeared in a flash, assuming an offensive stance with its chrome-like, shimmering body.

Kiryu winced.

"Not bad at all, Yusei. I'm surprised. But, you're going to have to start fighting back. Then again, what can you do against my One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, you nearly-dead traitor!"

With that being said, Kiryu finished his turn. The two of them turned a sharp corner as the buck was passed to Yusei. He drew his card.

He began remembering how things fell apart. Kiryu eventually told Yusei of his plan to challenge Sector Security, and how he had wanted him to go find Jack and Crow and somehow convince them to come back.

Yusei refused and said that such a thing was suicidal and Kiryu didn't understand how dangerous it was. When Kiryu accused him of being scared, he snapped. Yet, when he had him by the collar, he realized that just getting angry wasn't going to convince Kiryu not to go through with it. That's when he left. He thought that if Kiryu was left to himself he wouldn't do it.

Yusei didn't know then how far from the truth his assumption was. He couldn't make any now. All he could do was hope to turn things around.

Kiryu recalled how the night had started. He had rigged a Duel Disk confiscated by Sector Security. He activated the explosives by setting one of his Trap Cards onto his own Duel Disk.

The explosion blew a wall wide open in the Sector Security Building. As he looked onward from a nearby rooftop, he thought to himself that they had clearly gotten the message. He had challenged Sector Security, and the final duel of Team Satisfaction had begun.

It wasn't long before Sector Security deployed and they started searching Satellite for whoever caused the explosion. As he ran to look for a hiding place, he could feel the euphoria and the rush of adrenaline.

If he succeeded he would achieve his ultimate satisfaction, he thought.

But soon, Yusei, Jack, and Crow got wind of the chase. They came looking for him in the pouring rain, hoping to find him before Sector Security.

And they turned on him, he thought. Yusei sold him out and the others did nothing. They stood back as Security dragged him to what was for him…a long, agonizing death sentence.

Yusei turned his attention back to the game and looked at the cards in his hand and out on the field. All he could do for now was keep himself alive. He was getting Speed Counters again, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm activating Desperate Treasure, the last facedown on my field! Since the attack power of my Max Warrior and my Speed Warrior are lower than your monster, I can draw two cards this turn. But, I cannot summon anything or change the position of my monsters."

Yusei drew his two cards. Kiryu let out a blood-curdling guffaw.

"You're so pathetic, Yusei! You can't even change your monsters to defense mode to protect yourself, and all so you can draw two cards! How unsatisfying…After your last move I thought you would do better…"

Yusei ignored Kiryu deriding him and set two facedown cards on the field to finish his turn.

"It's your move, Kiryu."

Midori took a deep breath. Laura and Sidney had similar thoughts.

"Don't give up on him, things are just getting started." Etsuo nodded to the three of them. Trudge and the twins simply looked on in anticipation.

"Yeah." Leo agreed, "What he said."

"We're not," Laura replied, "We're just worried, ok?"

Crow sat quietly on his Runner. He was the first one to hear the news that rainy night, and he was the one who told Jack and Yusei about Kiryu being hunted by Sector Security.

Midori shivered as a cold breeze blew by, carrying with it the scent of burnt ashes. Crow noticed Midori rubbing her hands together.

"You cold?" He motioned for her that it was ok for her to come sit with him if she wanted. Midori shook her head.

"No. I'm ok. Thank you…I'm more concerned about how Yusei is doing. Kiryu seems to have him in a tight spot. But…My Grandpa's right. This is far from over."

Kiryu drew his card.

"Now, I'll use the effect of my dragon to consume the power of Infernity Necromancer and use it to summon Infernity Fiend from my graveyard in attack mode!"

Without any cards in his hands, Kiryu was able to complete his resurrection of the monster he'd earlier sent to the graveyard by Impulse of Limit.

Infernity Fiend rose into the air, its red eyes rolling inside of its twisted skull and its dark-colored robes fluttering in the wake of the rushing wind.

_(Infernity Fiend is a level four Dark attributed Fiend Type monster with 1800 attack and 1200 defense points.)_

"I activate a trap card known as Slip Summon. When you summon a monster to the field, I can summon a monster that's level four or less in defense position for the remainder of the turn. I choose to summon Ghost Gaurdna!"

A White, Mechanical figure floated in front of Yusei's monsters. Its body was tinged in blue as it took a protective stance. Its green eyes stared at Kiryu and his monster blankly, as if without fear.

_(Ghost Gaurdna is a level four Dark attributed Warrior type monster with no attack and 1900 defense points.)_

"You're still struggling to protect yourself! My handless combo will rip you apart like it did last time!"

Kiryu then immediately called for his dragon to attack Speed Warrior, Yusei's weakest monster. Thinking quickly, Yusei called for his Ghost Guardna to defend Speed Warrior.

"Now I can switch your attack to my Ghost Guardna and protect myself."

"Not a chance Yusei. I can use the effect of my Infernity Dwarf and use it on my One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! I'll deal damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode…"

The blast from his dragon blew Yusei's monster back and shattered parts of its metal armor, costing him 1100 points in damage, leaving him now with 2900 to spare. The force of the attack pushed his Runner back, causing him to just barely hit the wall of flames.

"Don't give up, now Yusei. I haven't had enough yet! I want to see you squirm even more before you die…" Kiryu chuckled.

Yusei managed to pull away from the wall and get back on track. He trailed behind Kiryu. Without enough speed, he couldn't keep up. But he could keep going.

"I'm not done yet, Kiryu. When my Ghost Guardna is destroyed, I can decrease the attack power of one of your monsters by 1000 points until the end of the turn."

Kiryu was surprised to see his Infernity Fiend dragging sluggishly along. With only 800 attack points now, it would be pointless to make another attack. Max Warrior would easily defeat his weakened monster.

Feeling annoyed, Kiryu finished his turn.

Yusei drew his next card.

"I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

His orange-painted mechanical soldier took to the field, its white scarf flapping in the breeze like a banner. It leered at Kiryu's monsters as if disgusted.

_(*Reminder: Junk Synchron is a level three Dark attributed Warrior type Tuner monster with 1300 attack and 500 defense points.)_

"I think you know what's coming next…I'm going to Sychro Summon Junk Warrior by tuning by Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior together!"

The two monsters were consumed by a column of white light. When it disappeared, the tall, blue-chrome fighter appeared, skating through the air. Its red goggles glowed bright red and it clenched its fists, ready to fight.

_(Junk Warrior is a level five Dark attributed Warrior type Synchro monster with 2300 attack and 1300 defense points.)_

Then, Yusei activated another one of his Trap Cards. It was a card called Synchro Striker Unit. A giant, silvery missile was now gripped tightly in Junk Warrior's hands.

"This card will give my Junk Warrior a 1000 attack point boost, in return for a reduction every turn after this one."

Junk Warrior's attack points jumped to 3300. Everyone watching hoped that this attempt to destroy Kiryu's dragon would work.

Yusei first declared an attack with his Max Warrior against Infernity Fiend, applying the 400 point boost to Max Warrior thanks to its own special ability.

It was necessary, since Infernity Fiend had regained all of its attack points. However, Kiryu was waiting for him to attack.

"I think you're underestimating the power of my handless combo, Yusei…I'll defend my Fiend with my trap card, Infernity Force!"

A black barrier blocked Infernity Fiend and the second Max Warrior came into contact with it, it began to tremble. A surge of dark energy pulsated from the barrier and struck it down. It plummeted with a loud thud; Max Warrior disintegrated into dust and was destroyed.

"As long as no cards are in my hand, I can use this card when you declare an attack on me. It destroys the monster you attacked with and allows me to summon an Infernity monster of level four or less from my graveyard."

The black barrier bended into a ball of matter that formed into the shadowy figure of a monster. The blackness fell away, revealing Kiryu's Infernity Necromancer, returned from the grave.

"As you can see, I've chosen to bring my Infernity Necromancer back in defense mode." Kiryu snickered.

He paused.

"You're not done yet, are you?"

"No. I'm not, Kiryu. My Junk Warrior will now attack your One-Hundred Eyed Dragon and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Junk Warrior spun around and flung the missile at the dragon. On impact, the missile exploded, incinerating the creature. Specks of debris fell in Kiryu's direction, causing a few minor scratches in his jacket. One drew a trickle of blood from his upper arm and caused him to grimace.

Yet, the attack only dealt him 300 points of damage, and he still had a hefty 3700 remaining. He was still ahead of Yusei. In fact, Yusei did exactly what he wanted him to do. As he watched the debris scatter, Crow felt a wretched lurch in his gut.

"No…he might have destroyed that dragon. But now that it's happened… Kiryu can add a card from his deck to his hand, just like last time."

Kiryu selected the card from his deck. After he added it to his hand, Yusei felt he couldn't do much else. He set two more cards down on the field to end his turn.

Yusei knew exactly which card Kiryu had picked. He took a look at his Junk Warrior, who was suffering from the after effect of his trap. Its attack points dropped to 2500. It wouldn't matter, since the card Kiryu's card could bypass his warrior anyway.

Kiryu started laughing again. He flipped the card around to show Yusei.

"Yusei…I was worried I wouldn't even get to use this card," He smirked, "Thank you for allowing me to call my Earthbound Immortal to my hand."

Midori whimpered.

"It's the Giant…"

"Ccapac Apu…" Yusei muttered. Even though he had focused on destroying Kiryu's One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, he had expected this in the back of his mind since the duel began.

He wouldn't give up now. His last mistake would not be repeated, he thought. Not just in the last duel, but the mistake he made that night when they took Kiryu away.

Midori stood quietly. She felt her mind going numb.

"Don't lose, Yusei. Bury his Immortal for the sorrow and destruction it has sown…In you, in Kiryu…In me."

**To be continued. Join us here next time for the exciting conclusion of the Giant's Rage arc! Thank you all for your continuing support and I hope to see you all back here for the next episode!**


	56. Episode 55: Giant's Rage Pt3

**Now, for the conclusion of Giant's Rage! Please enjoy!**

Kiryu held the card for his Earthbound Immortal firmly in his hand with a musing expression. As Crow watched the duel with anxious anticipation, a thought occurred to him.

"This is just like the night Kiryu was arrested," He thought allowed, "Even then, when he thought we had turned our backs on him. We were really trying to save him."

It grabbed Sidney's interest. She turned away for a moment, her attention still partially focused in the duel.

"Crow…What happened? What really happened?"

Midori glanced over at Sidney. Crow's eyes turned back to Kiryu and Yusei.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then you're probably right. It was a misunderstanding. Now that I think about it…"

Crow began to remember when he hard the news about Sector Security's hunt for Kiryu. Rain was coming down in cascades, and Security vehicles were everywhere. He managed to get a hold of Jack and Yusei. The three of them split up to go find Kiryu.

They found the old building where Security had surrounded the front entrance. The three of them crept in the back way and found Kiryu in a room a couple of floors up.

"When Kiryu saw we each had our Duel Disks with us…he initially thought we had decided to come together as Team Satisfaction one last time after all. But, that was far from the truth. We had come hoping to get him out of the mess he had made.

As a gesture of protest, we put our Duel Disks down on the table set up in the middle of the room. Kiryu questioned our actions, and Jack told him straight up that it was all over. Whether it was the four of us or Kiryu alone, it was an impossible task to bring down security. Yusei told him that he should get out of there and try to escape while he still could.

Kiryu said running away now wouldn't satisfy anything in him. How could anyone in Satellite be satisfied under Sector Security? He was still trying to convince us that he was right and we should help him."

"But none of you were persuaded." Sidney concluded.

"No, and when he realized that, he wanted to argue about it. But, by then Sector Security was tired of waiting and decided to move in. Something exploded and the building shook. We heard the leader outside telling the officers to arrest Kiryu. We all fled and wound up becoming separated.

I later learned that Kiryu had been cornered by a Security officer on a Duel Runner in a dead end ally. Yusei managed to find Kiryu when he had the officer in a headlock on his Runner. The Runner crashed; the officer was fatally injured… Kiryu was ok but he was covered in blood.

When Jack and I got there, Yusei had managed to get a hold of Kiryu and pin him down. But by then…he wouldn't listen to anyone anymore. All he wanted was to crush Sector Security, and he said he'd do it alone."

Crow looked up and saw Midori was listening very intently, though her focus was still partially on the duel.

"Midori?"

"So then, did Sector Security find the four of you?" She asked softly.

"We hid in a nearby building…but yes, they found us eventually. Yusei left Kiryu with myself and Jack while he went outside to confront them. He was going to give himself up, telling them he was the leader of Team Satisfaction. He told them that he was the one who attacked Sector Security. He said the rest of us weren't involved and he told the officers to arrest him.

But the leader of the group of officers had seen Kiryu before and knew that it wasn't him, I found out. While Yusei was talking two officers had come and they took Kiryu away from us.

The leader said it was true that the leader of Team Satisfaction was the only one that they wanted and that it had nothing to do with the others.

Yusei saw Kiryu being retained by two officers as they escorted him to a prisoner vehicle. He tried to tell the commanding officer that it was the wrong person.

The officer told him they had found the injured officer and there was no point in trying to lie. Attacking a member of Sector Security was a severe offense, he said.

He was probably the only one who knew then that we wouldn't see Kiryu again alive. He tried to show Yusei sympathy before being on his way. When Kiryu looked around and saw him patting Yusei on the shoulder, I assume he took it to mean something else. He thought Yusei had sold him out to the officers and he was being thanked."

"So, you're telling us that this is all because of a HUGE misunderstanding?" Laura chimed, having heard everything.

"There's no other explanation. Yusei tried to tell him that back then, but Kiryu was so messed up that he really believed that Yusei betrayed him."

He looked down at the duel. Kiryu was smirking at Yusei as he drew his next card and began his turn.

"Kiryu, I was trying to save you that night! I told them it was me and that they should arrest me!"

Crow then pushed on a button that turned on a special hidden microphone in his helmet. Kiryu looked back at Yusei with disgust.

"I saw you! You did betray me! You sold me out!"

"No Kiryu…it's the truth. Yusei tried to take your place." Crow spoke into the microphone. Yusei's eyes widened.

"Crow…"

Kiryu's smirk disappeared; his expression turned solemn.

"If that's true, why didn't any of you stay and fight with me to the end?"

"We knew better, Kiryu." Crow muttered.

Kiryu looked away with his gaze fixated on the card in his hand, his Earthbound Immortal. Yusei sighed.

"Yusei, Crow? Do you know what happens to a person that resists Sector Security? If you don't, then let me tell you that sudden death would have been a more welcome option."

Crow's stomach turned. Suddenly, Yusei was beginning to understand Kiryu a little bit better and why his wrath had become so deep-seated.

"We tried to visit you several times but they never allowed us to see you. Eventually, we received a message saying you had died."

"It's not that simple," Kiryu explained, "As you know, all who go into the Facility are marked. You should know, since both you and Crow have them.

In prison, I was the favorite victim of violence by the guards. But, for a long time I simply endured their abuse. It was when my deck was taken from me that I lost my will to live. My deck was more important than my life to me…my deck was soul and an extension of myself.

Without it, I sat in a private cell and waited for death.

Then, one day, I heard a voice calling to me saying: 'You who are about to give up your life, answer me a question! Is there any thought that keeps you here? If you have a death wish, become a Dark Signer and you're wish can be fulfilled!'

It was the voice of Rudger Goodwin, the first of the Dark Signers. He sends out this message, and only the dying can hear it.

I didn't know whether the voice was real, but I responded to it, saying there was someone I wished vengeance upon. Those were my last words.

When I woke up again, I was lying on my back in a shallow hole carved into the ground. That was when I saw Rudger for the first time, and he offered me his hand and helped me up. As he did so, I saw a strange mark had appeared on my right arm, the mark of the giant."

Kiryu paused.

"He told me that the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu was willing to help me grant my wish and that I had been reborn as a Dark Signer.

Yusei, I became a Dark Signer so I could make you pay. I will use the power of my Earthbound Immortal to instill in you a terror like nothing you've ever experienced!"

"Rudger…"

Yusei took a deep breath.

"I'm still standing by the truth. I did what I said I did no matter what you may believe. But, I have one question."

Kiryu chuckled.

"What's that, Yusei?"

"Why did you take out your anger on Midori? I want to know the truth." Yusei questioned him heatedly.

Kiryu smiled sardonically.

"Do you really want to know, Yusei? Does it matter to you that much?"

Yusei frowned.

"I think it might to Midori…But yes, it matters to me. It matters because you were my friend…and the Kiryu I knew didn't hurt anyone who didn't even have a Duel Disk to fight with. Even when you were falling of the edge, you didn't go after someone who you KNEW wasn't a threat to YOU in any way…"

"After the Shadow Drones brought her to us and imprisoned her, Rudger said that the Oracle of Twilight wouldn't just come quietly and do what we wanted her to do and tell about the past. He said her spirit needed to be broken, and he turned to me."

Yusei's eyes widened. Could Rudger somehow have persuaded Kiryu to do this? Why would it matter, he could have said no. Or could he?

"I asked why he wanted me to do it and why he would just do whatever it was himself. Now that I think about it, he had plans for that pop star Cassandra as early as the Fortune Cup…

If she found out he did something so terrible, she might never forgive him…"

Yusei winced.

"He said to think of it as returning the favor for extending the invitation to me to become a Dark Signer."

Kiryu went forward with his turn.

"I'm going to release my Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer as offerings to summon my Eathbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

A rocky heart-shaped object appeared in the sky and absorbed the two monsters. It beat slowly, emitting an eerie light.

"I wasn't sure how to carry out the task that I had been asked…to break her spirit…until my Earthbound Immortal guided my actions… and I was filled with desire…a desire to make someone else feel as much misery and despair as I had once had …"

A dark hole formed underneath the object, and the massive arm of the Earthbound Immortal stretched forth from it. It pulled itself out onto the ground. The blue, intricate lines running across its body emitted a nauseating glow.

_(Reminder: Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu is a level ten Dark attributed monster with 3000 attack and 2500 defense points.)_

The giant turned in Yusei's direction.

"After that, I realize that's how I wanted to make YOU feel, Yusei. With my Earthbound Immortal, I will fill you with the terror and anguish that consumed me …from the moment I knew you betrayed me until my last pitiful moment in my cell at the Facility!"

"Kiryu…"

"Earthbound Immortal! Strike him down with a direct attack!"

Yusei could feel the same fear from when he faced the Earthbound Immortal before. But, if this was connected to the terror Kiryu felt, then he couldn't run away. He wouldn't. He would bury the Immortal and face that fear.

"I'm activating a trap known as God of War's Baton! So, this turn I can select the attack targets of your monsters."

Yusei's Junk Warrior flew at the Immortal with all its might.

"Your attack target is now my Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior was crushed by the giant's enormous palm; bits of debris scattered flew past Yusei, stinging him when they struck him. The attack reduced him to 2400 points.

"Ha! Yusei, you might have prevented a direct attack, but my Immortal has a secondary effect. When it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's current attack points. And if I'm correct, that's 2500 points of damage!"

"Yusei!" Leo yelped. Luna held his hand to try and comfort him.

"That will wipe him out…" Trudge muttered.

"Wait! Doesn't he have another card to play?" Crow asked aloud. Midori nodded.

"One of his cards can save him! I'm sure of it!"

"I'll counter that with my trap, Burst Synchro Summon! Now, all your damage is reduced to zero…and…I can now summon a Synchro monster with an attack equal to the damage that would have been dealt to me, ignoring the normal summoning conditions!"

The Earthbound Immortal withdrew its hand as a burst of light shot up from the ground. Out of the burst came Stardust Dragon, its wings sparkling and its eyes aglow. It looked up at the Immortal and roared fearlessly at the massive giant.

_(Reminder: Stardust Dragon is a Wind attributed Dragon type Synchro monster with 2500 attack points.)_

"It looks like Yusei is making it!" Crow sighed with relief. Leo and Luna cheered for Yusei. Etsuo nodded.

"I think that boy was planning to summon that card from the beginning."

Laura turned to Sidney, noticing her silence.

"Sidney, you haven't said anything since you asked Crow about what happened to Kiryu…Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine! I'm just worried…even Stardust Dragon can't touch Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu… Unless…No, It can't be…"

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what is it? What are you not telling me? Come on, Sidney, I'm your best friend, remember?" Laura nudged her.

"When the Crimson Dragon showed me a vision of the past…it talked about the power the Signers combining to summon…Savior Star Dragon."

Laura gasped.

"I've…never heard of a monster called Savior Star Dragon."

"Neither have I, but the people in the vision said it had the power to stop the Immortals and defeat them." Sidney felt so sure. If anything could help Yusei win, it was Savior Star Dragon. Now that it occurred to her, his monster was Stardust Dragon…could Savior Star Dragon somehow be an advanced form of Stardust Dragon?

Midori's eyes went blank.

"All…All of the dragons have more powerful forms…Savior Star Dragon…Savior Demon Dragon…Savior Rose Dragon…Savior Fairy Dragon…"

"Is she having another one of those visions?" Laura blinked in a puzzled manner.

Crow jumped off of his Runner.

"I think so!"

"When the will of the Signers become united, they can call forth the spirit that unlocks the true powers of the dragons…the being known as Savior Dragon."

"Midori?"

Midori blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"Crow?" She saw him standing behind her, holding her hand.

"Are you ok? Do you remember anything?"

"I was having a vision…about the Dragons…"

"You do remember!" Crow took a look back at the duel. Kiryu finished his turn with no cards in his hand again. It was Yusei's turn again.

As soon as Yusei drew his next card, Kiryu activated another trap, one he announced to be Glowing Image of the Guardian God.

"Now, Yusei, with this card on the field, the only thing you can attack is my Earthbound Immortal. Think of it as a precautionary measure against any kind of dirty trick you might pull on me…like trying to bypass my monster for a direct attack!"

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to put my trust in my deck. I'll activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton. When I have two speed counters or more on my field, I can discard a card from my hand so I can draw two cards from my deck."

He quickly discarded a card and drew his two cards.

"Next, I will activate the effect of the card I just discarded, which was Stardust Xiaolong! When I have a Stardust Dragon on my field, I can special summon it from the Graveyard!"

_(Stardust Xiaolong is a level one Light attributed Dragon type monster with 100 attack and defense points.)_

A long, sinuous teal dragon appeared alongside of Stardust Dragon. Its long mane resembled that of a lion and its whisker were longer than its body.

Yusei had no choice but to end his turn with a facedown.

Kiryu drew his card to begin his turn. As Kiryu thought about his next move, Yusei took the opportunity to activate a trap card.

His Stardust Dragon became cloaked in a heavenly white light.

"I'm activating the effect of Isolated Protector! If you battle any of my other monsters, all the battle damage will be negated. But, if you try to destroy my Stardust Dragon, I can sacrifice Isolated Protector in its place."

"Is that so? Well, that won't stop me from attack Stardust Dragon anyway!"

The Earthbound Immortal batted the Dragon off to the side, creating a great whirlwind. Yusei sent Isolated Protector to the Graveyard to protect his dragon. But, Kiryu had his own trap to play.

"I think I'll activate Demonic Devastation, which doubles any battle damage you take save for a direct attack."

Yusei was hit with 1000 points of damage, leaving him with only 1400 left. He screamed from the pain as he felt the ground shaking under his Runner.

Suddenly, the force of the impact caused Kiryu to lose control over his Runner. It almost fell sideways, just inches away from the wall of violet flames.

"Kiryu!"

Yusei rode in closer. He outstretched his hand to him.

"Kiryu! Grab my hand!"

Kiryu's eyes widened in surprise. His voice became hesitant.

"You…Yusei? I don't understand… Are you trying to save me? Like the time I saved your life…when we were still a team?"

Yusei smiled.

"Kiryu…you were wrong. I was willing to hand myself in for you…to face security alone. But, I think I was wrong, too.

A person shouldn't always have to stand alone. In the darkest moments, they should always have their friends by their side…As a light to guide one another…"

Suddenly, Sidney was surprised to see her marks vanish from her body. Laura gasped. Midori was trying not to break into tears.

"After all that…Yusei wants to save his friend…and now Kiryu understands that…But Yusei needs the help of his friends, too."

"Sidney, what happened? Why did your marks, disappear?"

Sidney closed her eyes.

"For a second, I could feel what Yusei was feeling…and I could sense…all the others Signers could feel it, too. We all wanted to help."

Laura turned her head. Leo was staring at Luna's arm.

"Your mark is gone, too…Maybe that happened to Jack and Akiza…"

"Our will became one…and that is what will bring Savior Dragon…" Sidney realized. Laura blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"So, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

The full body of the Crimson Dragon appeared like a glowing circle on Yusei's back. Yusei was beginning to understand.

"This really isn't about fighting you…It's about saving you and the other Dark Signers from the Earthbound Immortals!"

Crow sighed.

"I want him to save Kiryu, too. It should never have been the way it was… but maybe now things can be made right."

"Why are you saying this now, Yusei?" Kiryu was still inclined to disbelief. His Runner dipped deeper and his helmet was barely touching the wall.

"Because you're my friend, Kiryu! You always were!"

Yusei saw that the top card of his deck was shining. Kiryu saw the card and closed his eyes.

"Draw your card."

"Kiryu…"

"Just do it, ok? If you're really so bent on helping me, then draw that card…"

Yusei pulled the card from his deck.

"This card is…Savior Dragon!"

Yusei immediately played it. An otherworldly rose colored dragon appeared on the field by Stardust Dragon. It had no eyes, and the golden orbs on its wings emitted a blinding bright light.

It made a soft noise as Stardust Dragon sailed above it, with Yusei's other dragon just behind.

_(Savior Dragon is a level one Light attributed Dragon type Tuner Monster with no attack or defense points.)_

"I will now tune Savior Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro Summon a monster created from our combined power…"

Savior Dragon enveloped the other two dragons and transformed into a shapeless mass of light. The light faded and slowly revealed a beautiful ivory dragon. It appeared much like Stardust Dragon, but it had no arms or legs, and four massive wings with blue orbs at the end of each one. Its long tail lashed out like a streak of sunlight.

"This is the miracle of clustering minds! Descend, Savior Star Dragon!"

_ (Savior Star Dragon is a level ten Wind attributed Dragon type Synchro monster with 3800 attack and 3000 defense points.)_

"That thing's amazing! It's like an angel or something!" Etsuo exclaimed.

"My dragon has the ability to negate the effect of one of your cards and aquire it until the end of the turn. I will negate the effect of Ccapac Apu and Savior Star Dragon will destroy it with its own power!"

The blue light began dimming as it was being drained away from the Immortal and absorbed by Savior Star Dragon. The immortal shivered and writhed.

As Yusei tried to reach for Kiryu once more, he declared his final attack.

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and end this!"

**Legacy of the Star Princess will continue next time. Be back here for the next episode! Thank you for all of your support and I hope to see you next time!**


	57. Episode 56: An Old Grudge Pt1

**Welcome back! Here's the next episode!**

Yusei was barely able to grasp Kiryu's hand. As he pulled Kiryu from his Runner, Savior Star Dragon pierced the Earthbound Immortal like the blade of a sword. It went right through it, soaring into the sky as Ccapac Apu feel to the ground, disappearing in an explosion of blue energy.

Everyone was blinded for a moment or two.

"Yusei!"

Sidney started running down the hill. When the light cleared, Savior Star Dragon was hovering above Yusei. Kiryu lay in his arms, the black had disappeared from the whites of his eyes and the mark of the giant had vanished from his arm. He was bruised in several places.

Midori started following Sidney.

"Yusei…" Kiryu's voice was slightly hollow and ragged.

"Kiryu…I drove you to this."

"No, Yusei. Listen…I couldn't stay mad at you…

I wished to have the last duel of Team Satisfaction…at least that wish has come true…

Even if my anger is what got me here…if I didn't let it consume me…I would have let it go…It has brought nothing but suffering for me…"

Kiryu's body slowly started to disintegrate.

"Kiryu!"

"I guess I can't be satisfied at all…at least not like this."

He saw Midori and Sidney coming out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I hurt my friends, and I have left a scar on someone's life…" At that moment, his body was dust in the wind. His Duel Runner was gone as well. The fire dispersed.

"Kiryu…"

Yusei stood up. Savior Star Dragon flew up into the air over Satellite, and all the others could see its body fade into the darkness. Luna was surprised to see her mark return to her arm. Leo breathed a heavy sigh. Trudge sat quietly in the car, saying nothing.

Yusei's shoulders began shaking.

"Kiryu…you are still my friend…and I forgive you. I…"

Tears trickled down his face.

"I promise we will save you and the others from this nightmare of the Earthbound Immortals, Kiryu…"

Sidney and Midori stopped, seeing the last of Savior Star Dragon's light dim and fall away from the sky.

"Kiryu!" Yusei cried loudly. He remembered at that moment that he had also cried the night Kiryu was taken away.

Sidney wanted to comfort him, but she felt a hand firmly keep her in place. She turned her head to see Laura had followed her.

"Give him a minute, ok?" Laura shook her head, "It's the best thing you can do for him right now."

"But…" Sidney whimpered.

"He lost one of his close friends. Sometimes you need to give people a little space." Laura patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok, I get it."

Sidney gazed down at the ground. Her marks had returned but quickly vanished. A spider crawled passed her and went up the hill, staring intently at the scene below.

…

Meanwhile, Rugder sat at the table in the ruins of the old laboratory. The light of a second candle in front of him was extinguished. Only one of the three candles before him remained lit: his own.

"Of the three Dark Signers who had first been awakened…I am the last. Kiryu has been defeated." He muttered. He looked at the mark of the Spider on his arm, which was pulsating and growing veins.

"There may be no stopping at this point," He peered up at a framed picture featuring three men, "The matter of 17 years is to be settled today, Hakase. But only my brother and I are here in the flesh. Your son will have to face me instead."

He heard a noise and turned his head.

"Cassandra?"

The singer walked in cautiously with tears in her eyes.

"All of this…After all of this…What has happened…to everyone…This is all Crazy, Rudger!"

"It is not for you to decide. Nor is it mine. We are all bound to destiny as its slaves and we cannot break those chains which bind us to it. Not as mere mortals fighting as soldiers for Gods…"

"But…"

"Even Rex will not tell you any different."

"But Rudger… you don't understand…" Cassandra pleaded with him. Out of the blue, Rudger embraced her.

"I'm sorry you were caught up in this. … I know not what my brother's plans are for you. I wish nothing bad to befall you, dear Cassandra."

Rudger was swiftly away before Cassandra could catch her breath.

It wasn't long before she got up and followed him down the corridor.

"Wait! Rudger!"

…

Yusei walked into the tower of the giant and activated the control panel with his Stardust Dragon. He sighed. The tower shook. He grabbed the card, fleeing to safety before the tower descended to the Earth.

"Hey! Look over there!" Luna pointed.

Off in the distance was a circle of light, and when it disappeared, several people were standing where it had been.

"Who are those people!" Trudge exclaimed in disbelief.

Crow understood. Now that Kiryu's Earthbound Immortal had been defeated, all the people it entrapped were freed.

"The people of the Satellite are coming back…"

"That's a good thing, right?" Leo asked.

"Of course!" Etsuo laughed.

As Midori turned around, she saw the faint shadow of a spider up the hill crawling towards Officer Trudge.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Trudge could feel something on his back and started trying to reach behind him to grab it.

"There's something on my back!" He yelled. Yusei, Midori, and Sidney rushed to see what was happened, but when they got there, Trudge had stopped. He stood there limply, and Yusei saw the mark of the Spider had appeared on his right arm.

"He's been turned into a shadow drone!" Sidney noticed the mark also and started arming herself with deck and Duel Disk. Midori put her hand over the Duel Disk as firmly as she could.

"Wait, Sidney. I think he's only a messenger this time."

She looked up. Trudge's eyes had become distant though he bore a malevolent expression. He swerved his head and laughed at the group.

"It appears only of us Dark Signers are left. I understand you defeated Kiryu…Yusei." He voice sounded hollow.

"Rudger…" Yusei clenched his fist.

Etsuo blinked. Laura cocked her head, puzzled.

"Wait, so Rent-a-cop is possessed? By the guy with the spiders?"

"That's right, and I'd like to extend an invitation to Yusei," He cackled, "…To be my next opponent. Come to the Old Reactor and we'll settle the matter between your father and I from seventeen years ago…"

Yusei said nothing.

"Wait a minute!" Sidney interjected.

"It is too late for me to do away with you, Star Princess. I have no purpose in dueling you again."

"Are you saying you're afraid, Rudger?" She questioned him sternly. He laughed coldly at her.

"You assume it isn't to my advantage you remain in this world…Alive, for now. Quite the contrary, for the undoing of the Crimson Dragon and the Star Princess lies not in the Netherworld…" His voice grew softer, "It lies in the grand nightmare crafted by the King of the Netherworld himself!"

The spider's mark faded from Trudge's arm. He shook his head and looked wonderingly at the people staring at him, astonished.

"What's up with you guys? Do I have something on my uniform?"

"Nah, you were possessed there for a second." Etsuo chuckled. Trudges faced flushed red from embarrassment.

"Oh, not again! I can't believe it happened twice!"

Crow turned to Yusei.

"It could be a trap. Do you really want to do this, Yusei?" He asked.

Yusei sighed.

"I have no choice, Crow. He has Martha and Rally… my friends. His Earthbound Immortal still has them. If it's destroyed, we can get them back. I want this to end…"

Crow nodded.

"We all do."

Everyone gathered back into their vehicles. As Sidney got on behind Yusei, he briefly looked at her with concern.

"I hope you don't think I am taking something away from you. I don't mean it that way." He said.

Sidney wasn't sure how to respond. She understood the personal enmity between the two of them because of the incident between Rudger and Professor Fudo. But she felt he was also trying to be overprotective again.

If Rudger was the head of the Dark Signers, wasn't it her job to fight him, being the Star Princess? Then she thought back and realized she had never really acted as a leader. It was Yusei who did that.

Then, what was her place in all of this? Jack was the brute force. Luna guarded the Spirit World. Akiza wielded great psychic power. What was she?

As her thoughts jumbled together, her words also become muddled.

"I…I am irritated…no…I understand, but…no…What I mean to say, Yusei…"

"It seems like you have mixed feelings." Yusei reached over and held her hand for a moment or two.

"I know this is something you need to do."

…

Lazar stood in a dark room, watching news repots. They talked about the mysterious geoglyphs that had appeared, the disappearance of many people, and how Sector Security was failing to inform the public about what was going on or if they were taking action.

"It doesn't matter what they say now…" He muttered. Just then, the phone rang. He picked it up, and a deep voice greeted him.

"I didn't expect a call at this point." He replied.

"Has Rex been on his way?"

"I'm afraid he had to step out for the moment."

"Just know this…We have waited almost twenty years for the Goodwin brothers to turn a new page in history. We are counting on Rex to make this work."

Lazar chuckled and assured the mysterious man that all was well. He hung up and sighed heavily. Maybe for them, it was at the moment. But, as for everyone else, it was a living hell.

He stepped outside the room. He couldn't just sit there and wait.

…

Meanwhile, Goodwin had set out for the Satellite with two helicopters and a team of skilled Sector Security agents. They landed above the Dark Signer's lair, surrounded by the Dark clouds and gloomy heaps of garbage and rusting metal.

Several of them escorted Goodwin out.

"It is best that you should head back now." He told them. Their leader, bearing the badge of a Security Captain, gasped in horror.

"You can't be serious, Director! Weird things have been happening and it's our job to protect you with our lives!"

"I understand you have every good intention, but guns will not work against the person I'm about to meet."

The captain held his ground.

"Very well, then. It is your choice."

Goodwin pushed a switch alongside the entrance and the door opened to reveal an elevator. They went in and were taken down beneath the earth. There was a hallway in front of them, and they could hear two pairs of footsteps not too far away.

Goodwin followed the sound with his guards following cautiously behind him.

They came to big open space leading to four other corridors.

A shadowy figure emerged from an entryway and a few of the escorts readied their firearms. They also heard a hollow voice greet them.

"I knew you would come."

Rudger stepped out into the open space, his face partially hidden beneath his hood. Goodwin motioned that the guards should hold their fire.

"Rex…I must thank you for coming all this way. But, what is the business of the people with you?"

"Sector Security. They are just doing there job, brother."

Suddenly, a giant spider emerged from the shadows onto the ceiling. One guard panicked and started firing at the creature. The spider quickly took down the escorts one by one, embalming them in its web hanging from above.

"I understand. But, I want to be sure that it is just the two of us. Our discussion may complicate from here."

The other pair of footsteps was not far away now, and Goodwin began to wonder.

"So…my elder brother…What have you done with Cassandra?"

"She is fine; no harm has come to her, if that's what you want to know."

"I am confused as to your purpose for kidnapping her. So far she has had little involvement in any of this." Goodwin inquired. Rudger shook his head.

"At this point the reason is meaningless…And if I had told her…it would have been too much. Our promise may have been revealed and our plan put in more danger than is necessary."

"And…as you know I have lived until now to keep my end of that promise, brother." Goodwin smirked.

Just then, he heard Cassandra's voice echoing behind Rudger, calling his name.

"Rudger!"

Rudger turned his face away, from the sound.

"It is too late to hide it now."

"I'm afraid it may be so. Rudger…I became the Director of Public Security…I hid my identity and threw away my future! All was on my part of our promise."

Rudger smiled.

"Yes, little brother. Seventeen years ago, I opened Pandora's box…and entrusted my last hope and my left arm to you…And now, our time is running out."

Rudger removed his cloak and revealed his right arm, his remaining real arm, was being consumed by the mark of the Spider. Goodwin wasn't surprised.

"My body won't last much longer. I want to know beforehand who will be the creator and the destroyer among those who bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon and those who are marked by the King of the Netherworld. I saw when I dueled Dr. Fudo's son and the Star Princess that the destiny of the world rests within him…within Yusei Fudo. If I am defeated, I want to know the outcome of that destiny."

Rudger pulled out a Duel Disk and prepared himself to battle with Rex.

"I have thought about it, brother, and I have seen a possibility that not even you are aware of."

"What possibility is that?"

Rex outstretched his arm. A Duel Disk emerged, ripping his sleeve and revealing his arm's mechanical nature.

"Rudger!"

Then, Cassandra ran into the open space. She gasped when she saw Goodwin.

"Cassandra…it is good to see you're not harmed."

He turned back to his brother.

"I assure you; brother…you will witness it soon."

Cassandra's eyes widened.

"The two of you…are brothers?"

**To be continued…stay tuned for the next episode! Your reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	58. Episode 57: An Old Grudge Pt2

**And now…the story continues!**

"Hey, look!" Luna pointed out a crater-sized hole as they closed in on the base of the Dark Signers.

"This is where the old reactor…Zero Reverse…this is where it all started." Trudge noted solemnly. Suddenly, Luna started shaking. Leo grabbed his sister's hand and she stopped.

"Are you ok?"

"There's something terrifying in there…"

Leo stared into the blackness of the hole with determination.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok?"

Luna nodded quietly. But, the overwhelming power of negative energy was still enough to leave her with an unshakable fear looming inside of her. Perhaps this was the pure power of the Netherworld, of Momentum.

The sky was still overcast with black clouds and an occasional flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder. The wind had died down to the point that the air was stale with the negative energy brimming like sonic waves. Sidney could feel it too, and it shot through her, causing an agonizing pulse inside of her.

When they came close enough, everyone prepared to climb down the winding staircase leading down into the darkness. Luna gazed into.

"It really is like a meteor crater…"

The others were also amazed by its size. But Yusei had more on his mind.

"We need to move on." He reminded them. He started his way down, with Sidney following after him, the two of them holding hands. The others came, also.

However, Crow saw something nearby that caught his attention. When Midori and Etsuo saw him leaving the group, they quickly went after him.

"Crow, where do you think you're going?" Etsuo questioned him. Crow pointed in front of him, and Etsuo turned his gaze up to see the platform with a group of helicopters resting, awaiting the return of their passengers.

"Those are…" He realized who they belonged to when he saw the emblem painted on the side.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau." Crow said aloud.

"What are they doing here? I know why rent-a-cop is here…but…"

Crow twisted around and saw Laura sprinting up to them, panting slightly.

"I was several steps down when I noticed you guys had wandered off!"

Etsuo stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you're here now, the four of us might as well stick together. We don't quite know what we'll face in there…Even I didn't take a good look when I was imprisoned here. I broke out and kept running…and didn't look back."

Crow walked over to what appeared to be an entrance, with a door fashioned from steel. He pushed a button to the right, and the doors opened to reveal an elevator.

Laura clenched her fist.

"I hope the others will be ok without us for a bit…"

"I hope we'll be ok without them." Midori whimpered.

"We've got each other for now. The best we can do is go forward and try to meet up with them." Etsuo walked first into the elevator, holding the door open for everyone.

"Let's see where this goes."

…

Meanwhile, the rest of the group made it down the stairs to a suspended bridge, linking one side of the dark chasm to the other. Beneath them was a massive machine, emitting swirling, multi-colored lights. The Signers could feel the negative energy even more.

"It's Momentum." Yusei muttered.

A husky voice cut through the air like a nice from the other side.

"Thank you for coming, Yusei."

He looked up, and saw Rudger standing halfway across the bridge. Yusei made his way onto it, and when the other tried to follow him, he held out his hand to prevent them from getting closer. He couldn't risk endangering them. Everyone had to remain away from him.

"So, am I to understand that you finally sent your ex-friend to hell?"

Sidney saw a figure on the other side of the bridge behind Rudger. She recognized the figure as Cassandra, only she was wearing the dark robes of a Dark Signer, with a spider emblem sewn into the back.

But, from what she could see, Cassandra had no mark on her arm. She couldn't see the white of her eyes, but there was no red decoration on her face. Most convincing was the fact that she couldn't feel the presence of another Dark Signer.

"Is that…Cassandra? I heard she'd been kidnapped!" Trudge exclaimed.

Rudger's face twisted into surprise. He turned around momentarily.

"I would've thought you had left, after everything you found out."

Cassandra shook her head.

"I wanted too…" She hesitated.

"Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck here. Besides…you said there was a role I had to play, and only Goodwin knows what that is…I doubt he'll tell me. I can't just leave after what's happened. I don't want…"

"…None of us have a choice," Rudger interrupted, "…I suggest that you leave me…I have already given my apologies…."

Cassandra didn't want to see Rudger destroy himself. Tears started trickling down her cheek. She fled.

Trudge felt a sudden obligation to go find her. However, Rudger spoke and halted him from proceeding.

"If nothing else, I know she will meet up with your other companions, soon. If you are worried about Cassandra, I can assure you that no harm has come or will come to her at this point. I cannot say what will happen if I am defeated…that will be up to fate."

"How can we trust that?" Sidney demanded. Seeing the interaction between the two of them…she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But, she had a sense that something just happened that deeply affected Cassandra. Had he told her something that had been a secret? Was it something that nobody else knew?

"I see your point, Star Princess. However, what I saw is a promise and I intend to keep it. Just as I kept my promise to settle things with Hakase Fudo…even if it had to be through his son…"

Yusei felt stunned when his father's name was mentioned.

"So…where were we, Yusei? Discussing Kiryu's sentence?"

"It's different than what you think. There was no reason for the hate that existed between myself and him. The Immortals took advantage of our misunderstanding and used it to drive Kiryu to innocent people and his friends."

Rudger chuckled.

"There is no misunderstanding. It was destiny that Kiryu became the murderous spawn of the Earthbound Immortals. The two of you were fated to hate each other and risk your lives from the beginning. Scattered were the fireworks of hatred and sorrow…they turned Momentum just as my enmity with your father did."

Rudger pulled a trigger in his mechanical arm and the light of Momentum surged upward forming intertwining lines like a Spider's Web.

"Can you see it, Yusei? This is the door of new possibility your father and eye discovered seventeen years ago! Beyond it is the power to change the world!"

"But…is it really worth the sacrifice?" Yusei questioned, remembering Rally and Martha were absorbed by his Earthbound Immortal.

Rudger scoffed.

"There is no way I can let you go from what you have done. These people…I am not satisfied by this!"

"In front of destiny…people vanish like garbage. Look at this light…it is destiny itself…it lives by consuming the destiny of all…including myself and your father."

"You're insane, Rudger! I won't let you do as you wish!" Yusei angrily replied.

"Very well…I will bury you in this light just as your father was buried."

Each of them activated their Duel Disks. The marks on their arms were revealed and the geoglyph of the spider encircled the chasm.

"I will take the first turn." Rudger drew his card. He thought for a moment.

"I set one card down and end my turn."

"Is Rudger underestimating Yusei?" Trudge asked, puzzled. Luna shook her head.

"He'd better not or he'll be toast in a matter of turns." Leo smiled.

"If anything, it's probably bait for Yusei." Sidney looked worried. Yusei didn't however. He called for his turn and drew his card. Indeed, the card Rudger had could be a trap. But, he felt there was no choice to go on the offensive.

"I first send the Level Eater in my hand to the graveyard, so I can Special Summon Quick Synchron from my hand!"

_(Quick Synchron is a level five Wind attributed Warrior type monster with 700 attack and 1400 defense points.)_

The warrior was clad in a blue swashbuckler's outfit, with a tattered red cape and a cowboy hat. All that could be seen of its dark face was its blue eye staring from underneath the hat.

"Next, I activate the effect of Level Eater in my graveyard. I can Special Summon it by reducing the level of my Quick Synchron by one!"

His current monster became level four. A red, oversized ladybug took to the field, with the emblem of a gold star on its back.

_(Level Eater is a level one monster with 600 attack and no defense points.)_

"Now, I can treat my Quick Synchron as any other Synchron monster for the purpose of a Synchro Summon. I tune it with my Level Eater to summon Junk Warrior!"

A green light consumed them both and revealed the mechanical blue soldier, its scarf billowing in the wind.

_ (Reminder: Junk Warrior is a level five monster with 2300 attack points.)_

"Clustering stars will create a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!"

Yusei then declared a direct attack upon Rudger. Junk Warrior slams Rudger with its metallic fist, scraping away more than half of his life points. Only 1700 were remaining.

Everyone was excited that Yusei made a direct attack, but not for long. Rudger revealed his trap card.

"This is 'Truth of Nonresistance'! When I am attacked directly, I can special summon a level one monster from my hand and another with the same name from my deck!"

At that moment, two large green spiders appeared, glaring at Yusei. Yusei remembered them as the monster known as Dark Spider, from his last duel with Rudger.

_(Dark Spider is a level one Insect type monster with no attack or defense points.)_

Both were in attack position. However, Yusei had no other monsters during the Battle Phase of his turn so he couldn't attack again. He set down a card, and that was the end of his turn.

"Are you kidding me? Those monsters have no power!" Leo declared. Luna poked him on the shoulder.

"It's not that simple. Don't you remember any of the other duels? He needs to sacrifice two monsters so he can summon his Earthbound Immortal!"

"Wait…" Leo thought, "He's already got two monsters!"

"Right. So, we all need to stay close when he summons it, ok?"

Her Signer birthmark began to glow. Everyone gathered together, preparing for the worst.

Rudger drew his card.

"Now, for the final piece! I activate Spider Web!"

The glowing from Momentum intensified as several more webs graced the walls of the chasm.

A web encircled the top of the chasm and the way out.

"There's no escape, Yusei! I release my two spiders."

The spiders vanished and light energy began swirling around.

"Souls of the dead, trapped in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to bringthe dark truth to this world!"

The titanic-sized Spider materialized, clinging upside-down to the web overhanging the group. The red lines crossing it were shining sickly. Its eyes fixated upon Yusei, its prey.

"My Earthbound Immortal Uru comes to the field in attack position!"

_(Reminder: Earthbound Immortal Uru is a level _ten_ monster with 3000 attack and defense points.)_

Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Sidney were protected by the light of the Crimson Dragon. For a brief moment, they saw the stone heart beating in the air, souls circling around it, before it vanished.

"Now, for a direct attack! Consume Yusei with threads of hell!"

However Yusei saved himself with a Trap.

"I activate Synchro Barrier. By releasing my Junk Warrior, I can negate any damage I take this turn."

The threads went past him and fell into Momentum's light. Rudger wasn't surprised.

"You may have escaped the attack…but you've found yourself in a more dire dilemma." He set down two facedown cards.

"I activate the continuous spell! Destiny Trigger!"

A fiendish hand appeared in front of him, holding a bone with a red button.

As part of the effect, Rudger was forced to send the top card of his deck to the graveyard. He revealed that is was Spider Cocoon, a monster card.

"Now, when you draw your next card, you must reveal it to me. If it is also a monster card, your life points will but cut in half. And this will happen in all of your turns after that."

He then smirked.

"I end my turn. Draw your next card, Yusei. It will determine your destiny."

Yusei drew his card, and sighed with relief. He revealed it to Rudger. It was a Trap Cards. He had avoided Destiny Trigger, for now.

"I start my summoning my Speed Warrior to the field in attack position!"

Speed Warrior emerged, its attack power at 1800 this turn due to its effect.

_(Reminder: Speed Warrior is a level two Wind attributed Warrior and has 900 attack and 400 defense points. Its attack points are double the turn it is summoned.)_

"Your monster can't be targeted by an attack, in a sense making it an illusionary monster. Now, I can go for a direct attack, and you don't have enough life points to survive it."

"If Yusei can make this work, he'll win!" Trudge laughed. Sidney crossed her arms. It wouldn't be that easy, she felt. It couldn't be.

So Yusei declared his attack, but Rudger was ready for him.

"Now, Yusei…I activate my permanent trap…Roar of the Bound Gods! As long as Uru is on the field and has more power than you, I can negate your attack, destroy your monster, and deal half if its current attack points to you as damage!"

The Earthbound Immortal let out a shattering cry. Sped Warrior broke into pieces. One of them struck Yusei, and his life points went down to 3100 after taking 900 points of damage.

Yusei, still standing, set down a facedown, and had to end his turn.

Rudger called for his turn and drew his card.

"I am hoping to see how you plan to negate my attack."

He then declared an attack with his Earthbound Immortal.

"Hell Thread!"

Yusei then activated his card.

"With the effect of Spirit Force, I can reduce all battle damage to 0 and add a Warrior Tuner with 1500 defense points or less from my graveyard to my hand!"

Rudger laughed.

"So I anticipated. I counter with the effect of Ground Wave!"

He revealed his second trap. A shock wave emitted from the card and destroyed Yusei's only defense.

"When I have a Field Spell in play, I can use this card to negate one Spell or Trap Card and destroy it."

The thread tore at Yusei, cutting into his clothes. He was knocked over, falling on his stomach. Drops of blood fell onto the bridge. The damage was a catastrophic 3000 points, leaving him with a spare 100 life points.

"Yusei!" Sidney cried, wanting to rush over to help him. But Trudge held her back. Leo and Luna called out to him.

"You'll see your father trapped in Momentum very soon." Rudger sneered. Yusei struggled to get back up, all the while his gazed fixed on Rudger, who was bent on killing him.

**To be continued. Be back here for the exciting conclusion of this duel! Reviews are welcome and your support is greatly appreciated!**


	59. Episode 58: An Old Grudge Pt3

**Now for the Conclusion of Yusei versus Rudger! **

Crow and Midori found themselves in hallway scattered with debris and broken glass. Etsuo and Laura were not far behind them.

Midori walked carefully, trying not to step in the wrong place and scrape her foot. Yet, she felt the sting of broken glass press against her toes. It startled her and caused her to lose her balance in mid-step. Crow grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back so that she was on her feet again.

"It's ok. I've got you." Crow comforted her. Midori's face flushed red for a moment, but then she looked up when she heard Laura walk up behind them.

"Hey, look, an open door!" She pointed. Etsuo went ahead of them and peered inside to make sure it was safe.

He was surprised when he was greeted by a low, quiet voice.

"Who's there?"

Crow let go of Midori and came in after Etsuo.

"Hey…aren't you…?"

Goodwin was sitting amidst broken glass by a small, tattered wooden desk. He kept his mechanical arm as out of sight as he could manage. The director appeared almost expressionless.

"Well, if it isn't Director Goodwin." Laura raised an eyebrow as she and Midori followed inside.

Goodwin said nothing, but averted his gaze.

"I know most of you…but…"

"I'm a friend of Yusei's," Crow explained, "Why are you here?"

Goodwin let out a soft, but hollow laugh.

"I'm here to say Goodbye to my older brother."

They remembered that Rudger had told them that he and Rex were related. Midori stopped in the middle of the room. For a moment, her eyes became distant. Etsuo and Crow could tell right away that she was about to have a vision.

In Goodwin's other hand, he held a picture in a frame, one of himself and his brother as assistants to Yusei's father. Laura noticed among the glass another frame, this one a picture of Professor Fudo and what appeared to be his wife…and child.

"It's a picture of Yusei as a baby?" Laura thought aloud, carefully picking it up.

"That picture was taken not long before Zero Reverse," Midori said dreamily, the vision flying past her eyes like an old film.

"Yes, and so was the one I hold," Replied Goodwin, "Tell me, Oracle of Twilight, what is it you see? What moments from the past are you witnessing?"

Midori started whimpering.

"Midori, are you alright?" Etsuo rushed to his granddaughter's side.

"You're seeing it happen, aren't you? The events that lead to Zero Reverse?"

"It doesn't make sense…" Midori sobbed. Crow held her hand.

Goodwin looked on with apathy.

"Can she stop?"

"No," Goodwin replied, "Oracle, tell me what you see, please…Even if it doesn't make any sense."

Midori, as best she could, recounted the memories flashing past her.

…

Yusei struggled to get to his feet. Blood was slowly streaming down his face. Rudger smirked.

"You look just like your father, bleeding like that."

"You…" Yusei was in pain and couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Yusei…" It agonized Sidney that she was being held back, forced to watch Yusei suffer. She pleaded with Trudge to let her go.

"So, are you going to begin your turn?" Rudger interrupted. Now that he felt Yusei was at a dead end and his was going to finish him off, he was impatient to put this to an end.

Yusei carefully drew his card. This would be the last turn of Destiny Trigger's card effect. He revealed his card to Rudger.

"A Monster Card…It seems Fate does not see you so kindly."

As the Destiny Trigger exploded, Yusei's life points were cut in half, only a meager 50 points left. Rudger still had 1700 points.

"Yusei is almost out of points…" Leo worried.

His words expressed the concerns of everyone watching the duel. Sidney inhaled deeply.

Yusei kept his footing although he was shaking.

"Please don't give up…Whatever you do, Yusei."

Then, Yusei turned so that she couldn't see the bloody side of his face.

"I still have life points."

"That's right! Keep going!" Luna urged him.

"I summon Zero Gardna in defense mode!"

A blue, robotic creature appeared on the field, hovering above the bridge. It carried a massive steel oval around its neck and looked on at Earthbound Immortal Uru bravely.

_(Zero Gardna is a level four Earth attributed Warrior type monster with no attack or defense points.)_

Yusei set one facedown card and declared the end of his turn.

"You still have the will to fight…you have your father's persistence," Rudger was actually surprised, considering the rough shape that Yusei was now in, "I never would have guessed that the Signer I would face would be Professor Fudo's son…seventeen years ago. It truly must be the will of destiny."

"I don't believe you." Yusei argued.

"You are running out of life, and your soul will vanish into Momentum soon…However, I find you have earned the right to know the truth about your father and the true cause of Zero Reverse."

Yusei said nothing.

"Seventeen years ago, Hakase Fudo was considered if not THE leader than among the leaders in quantum physics. He discovered Planetary Particles…also known as Yusei Ryuushi."

"Planetary Particles?" Luna wondered aloud.

"What are those?" Leo was confused.

"They are like the planetary gears that connects particles to one another. He named his son after his discovery. He did not live to see how befitting the name was. He hoped, like the particles, that Yusei would connect people together…"

Sidney mentally paused a moment. Yusei was someone who brought people together. He was able to befriend the most unlikely people, even those who had initially wished him harm. It was Yusei who was there when Sidney first discovered her connection to the Crimson Dragon. He brought people together….

"Planetary Particles were essential to creating Momentum, which Hakase envisioned as a revolutionary non-polluting energy system."

"But it didn't turn out that way." Sidney concluded. Rudger glanced at her sideways.

"Until the day everything changed, we all had every reason to believe Momentum would change the world for the better. Hakase spoke of it and the possible world it would bring like a boy lost in a fantastical daydream. My brother Rex and I were also scientists. We greatly admired his work and were his assistants at the time."

He paused a moment.

"It started one time, when the three of us were doing research. My brother and I were nearby checking the data. Suddenly, Momentum began to emit a strange noise. We were all surprised by what was going on."

"The figures on the energy gauze screen were unusual…they were moving up rather quickly. It was later discovered that during every experiment, the city had experienced abnormal weather patterns.

I was shocked when Professor Fudo decided to stop the experiment. He explained it couldn't be helped. None of us were sure what caused the strange weather, but he was convinced there was a connection to Momentum."

"Strange weather patterns?" Sidney thought aloud.

Trudge scratched his head.

"I remember back then there was weird weather…but I guess nobody thought it was related."

…

In the meantime, Goodwin was explaining what Midori had seen to Crow, Laura, and Etsuo.

"I asked Professor Fudo about our ongoing research. He understood my point, but as long as safety was not a guarantee, we couldn't endanger the people in New Domino City.

I could see my brother's uneasiness, but he said nothing to me at the time."

Midori, still caught up in the vision, was relating to them what she was seeing. Crow held on to her hand.

"Rudger later found out that an area in Peru was experiencing weather disasters at the same as the experiments, but at a greater magnitude than New Domino City. Rudger flew there to investigate and went to the area where the Nazca Lines were…"

"That's right," Said Goodwin, "He had heard the legend of the gods who's ongoing battle unfolded every five thousand years. According to that legend, the Nazca Lines were the wicked gods…sealed away beneath the earth by the benevolent dragon god of the sky…It was said they would later awaken to challenge their old enemy for supremacy of the world."

"If someone had told me that anytime before Midori and I were captured…I would say…It all sounds like mythological hocus-pocus…but after seeing the Dark Signers, I guess it all fits." Etsuo shook his head.

"When my brother was there, he met a man from a group called Yliaster."

…

"This man approached me while I was examining debris surrounding the geoglyph of the spider. He called me Dr. Rudger and expressed disappointment in the halt to research on Momentum. I didn't trust him and asked how he knew," Rudger continued to explain to Yusei and the others,

"He wouldn't say who he was but said he understood that I would like to continue the research. He said it could be continued and Professor Fudo could be fired. At the time, I thought it was impossible.

He said there was possibly beyond the light of Momentum that was unimaginable.

He asked whether I wanted to see it, but I said nothing. He said his group thought of me as a genius who would write a new page in history, especially since I was already a chosen one. I had no idea what he meant."

He raised up his mechanical arm.

"When I had my real arm…it bore that mark of the Crimson Dragon's Head. I explained to the man that I had this mark from birth, and he told me I was chosen by destiny. I could not run from it."

Yusei stared blankly at Rudger's mechanical left arm. He had his doubts, but continued to listen.

"As he was about to leave, I stopped him and asked if all of this was related to the legend. He laughed and said to look with my own eyes. It was the will of Momentum's light. And then…he disappeared.

I returned to the research center and saw Momentum had begun to spin in reverse. Negative Energy poured from the machine and I became infused with it. But then…only then did I see that possibility. I saw Momentum's role to resurrect the ancient Immortals."

…

"My brother had been a genius from a young age…I was quite proud of him actually. But, he carried an unbelievable destiny on his shoulders."

"He was the one who made Zero Reverse happen." Laura concluded.

"Yes. Professor Fudo insisted that research on Momentum had to be stopped no matter what. An authority from New Domino and several underlings wished to capture him. He was cornered, and they told him he no longer had the authority to make that decision. He was already fired.

Many people had invested in Momentum, and a successor had been chosen to continue the research…it was my brother, Rudger.

He said Hakase didn't have the courage to see the truth. Hakase by that time had already built the controls and said Momentum wouldn't work without the seals.

Rudger already had them…four Synchro monsters. However, Professor swiped the cards from Rudger and fled. The guards fired and he was shot, causing him to drop one of the seals. But, he managed to get away, although he was injured and bleeding."

"Those seals were the dragon cards, weren't they?" Crow asked, remembering how the towers had been sealed so far by Luna and Yusei's cards.

"Yes. I found Professor Fudo and he gave the remaining seals to me and told me to stop Momentum. The cards he had were Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon…the one left behind was Ancient Fairy Dragon. Appropriate to the legend. I think."

"So, what happened next? I assume Professor Fudo got his son to safety."

"Correct. While he went to rescue his son, I went to look for my brother. I thought perhaps I could talk him out of it. But I was wrong.

When I got to the control room, Rudger threw me a glass capsule containing the arm that bore the Crimson Dragon's birthmark. I saw the blood and I felt sick. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and asked what happened.

He didn't explain but said that now that the negative energy of Momentum was flowing into the world, the Signers would soon appear. It didn't matter how long it took. He told me to gather them so they could defeat him. I asked him what he meant but he yelled at me to just do as he said. He then explained that he had two gods inside of him…and he wasn't strong enough to resist…and that he had chosen the path of the wicked god.

I didn't want to just leave my brother, but he fired at me and left me no other choice. I believe it was the last moment he was able to control himself.

And then…in that explosion…many lives were lost. Professor Fudo managed to get his son to an escape vessel in time but his own life was taken. The city and the Satellite were separated. I lost my brother and he was reborn as a Dark Signer."

"Not even the legendary man could stop the separation between the city and the Satellite…The one who jumped the Daedalus Bridge. I have never forgotten that dream…I want to reunite them as well."

Goodwin sighed.

"So you know that legend?"

"Yes," Crow replied, "My parents…Jack's parents…Yusei's parents…they were all lost. But, that legend was apart of what gave me hope, I didn't know the guy…but I believe in his dream."

"If you see Yusei, tell him I am waiting for him should he defeat my brother."

Goodwin went into a nearby room and locked the door behind him. Crow ran at the door and slammed on it.

"What do you mean? What's going on, here?"

There was no reply. Inside, Goodwin thought to himself. He understood that Yusei also wanted to reunite the city.

"We'd better find Yusei, then," Laura turned around quickly. Midori collapsed, the visions having overwhelmed her. As Crow ran to her, Etsuo picked her up and carried her on his back.

"It's ok, I've got her."

The four of them ran out of the room. The noticed a strange purple light and decided to follow it, hoping it would lead them to the others.

…

"So that's it, then? You're trying to play God?" Yusei wasn't sure if he believed what Rudger had just told him, "How many lives will you throw away before your satisfied?"

"By the time I was aware of my destiny, it was too late. I had chosen a heart of darkness, not having the will to resist… The world will be reborn soon…and that is the final answer to all of your questions."

Rudger then called for his turn. He immediately declared an attack with his Earthbound Immortal.

But, Zero Gardna burst and the threads were pushed back.

"By releasing my Gardna, all damage I take this turn becomes Zero," Yusei explained.

"I see, you are still fighting."

Rudger finished his turns with a facedown card. Everyone was worried now, but they had no option but to believe, or risk the thought of despair.

Yusei began his turn. All he did was set two of his own facedown cards, giving him three cards to defend himself. He worried about how Rudger would play his next turn. Playing defense was his best shot.

Rudger took his turn, smirking.

"I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! When I have an Earthbound Immortal on the field, I can destroy all spell and trap cards! Your last hope is crushed."

Yusei revealed one of his cards.

"I was hoping you'd play a card like that! I activate Starlight Road. When You try to destroy two or more cards of mine, I can negate that effect and special summon Stardust Dragon without following usual summoning conditions."

In a flurry of stardust, Yusei's mighty dragon appeared, growling at Earthbound Immortal Uru. Its golden eyes gleamed fearlessly.

_(Reminder: Stardust Dragon is a level eight wind attributed Dragon type monster with 2500 attack points.)_

"Quite late in the game to bring out your trump card, isn't it?"

"We'll see about that! I also activate the trap card Shooting Star. When I control a Stardust Dragon, I can destroy one card you control, and I think I'll target your Spider Web!"

Stardust Dragon began to glow. Rudger smirked.

"It's too easy. I'll counter with a trap called Nihility Hole!"

Rudger revealed his trap. Stardust Dragon stopped glowing, and Uru seemed to curl up in pain.

"By reducing my Earthbound Immortal's attack to nothing this turn, I can negate your Shooting Star."

Rudger growled. He couldn't make an attack with no power to back it. He was forced to end his turn.

"May this be your final move, Yusei."

"It will be," Yusei smiled when he drew his next card, but it quickly faded. He couldn't relax now. Not until Rudger was defeated.

Uru uncurled, returning to its original 3000 attack points.

"I activate a spell…Battle Waltz! It creates a token with the same characteristics as my Stardust Dragon!"

A similar dragon appeared on the field, but wasn't cloak in the same glorious light. He knew Uru couldn't be selected as an attack target.

"Waltz Token! Attack Rudger directly!"

The other dragon moved to attack, but Uru moved in to protect Rudger.

"Have you forgotten about my Roar of the Earthbound Deity? I'll destroy your token and end this!"

"No, I haven't. I'll use the effect of my Stardust Dragon to release it. I will negate the effect of your trap and destroy it!"

The card shattered and the dragon flew over Uru. His Stardust Dragon vanished from the field. As it did, Rudger had another trap waiting.

"You think you've finished me? I activate Glowing Image of the Guardian God! It allows me to change your attack target to my Earthbound Immortal!"

The spider caught the dragon and pulled it down. There was an explosion on impact. Rudger was certain the attack would end Yusei. But, when the smoke cleared, Yusei was still standing.

"Any damage I take from a battle involving my Waltz Token is reduced to Zero, and when it's destroyed, your monster loses power equal to its attack."

Uru writhed in pain, with only 500 attack points left.

"So many people have suffered because of Zero Reverse. And…it WAS my father's research to begin with… Jack and Crow…the three of us grew up without our parents. If it didn't happen, maybe our lives wouldn't be so absurd…

I wonder why my friends still see me as such when it was my father's research that caused all of this…I hope I can make it up to them…but perhaps it doesn't matter what happens to me."

Everyone was surprised but Yusei's sudden outpouring of emotions.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from below them.

"I'm sorry you feel that way! It must be tough to carry that around…"

Crow and the others appeared in a window just beneath Sidney, the twins, and Trudge.

Yusei turned to see Crow.

"I never thought you felt that way," Crow called to him, "I…I never thought of my life being the way it is because it was your dad's fault. I don't see why you should take responsibility for what happened.

You're my friend…Yusei. If Zero Reverse hadn't happened…well… it may not be true. Win for your friends, Yusei. Not because of any guilt that hangs over you."

Yusei understood, but was confused that he was accepted so easily.

"Crow is right," Sidney responded, "You shouldn't feel guilty for something your father was involved in."

Yusei paused.

"I don't rely on insanity, Rudger. Only my irreplaceable friends," Yusei then activated another trap. It was still the Battle Phase.

"With the effect of Stardust Flash, I can bring Stardust Dragon back for one more battle, and this time Uru can't stop it!"

Stardust Dragon emerged and rushed at Uru, its mouth gathering a great beam of light. Yusei declared his attack and the energy stream shot from his dragon's mouth and caused a great blast.

The blast enveloped Rudger and he couldn't help but let out a cry of was enough to strip Rudger of any remaining life points. With nothing left, Yusei emerged from the duel, injured but victorious.

When the vapors cleared, Ruder had collapsed to his knees. His body was turning gray. But, Yusei noticed he was laughing.

"Sorry. You may have won, Yusei. But, I can't allow you to leave!"

**Thanks for all your support! Please be here for the next exciting episode! Your feedback is appreciated!**


	60. Episode 59: Destiny Lies Pt1

**The next episode is here! Please enjoy!**

Yusei didn't understand what Rudger meant.

"An ultimate god has now been set free."

"What! What are you saying?" Yusei was stunned.

Rudger removed the Duel Disk panel from his artificial arm. In the midst of this Crow turned around to see a stunned blonde standing behind him.

"Cassandra!" Laura exclaimed, recognizing her from behind.

"It's already over…I was outside the room listening to the four of you talking with Goodwin…and now it's already over…"

"You were with us the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"Yusei," Rudger sneered, "If the four control towers are not activated by sunset, the door of the Netherworld will open and its king shall be resurrected."

He then pulled a string attached to his arm.

"I can't let that happen…therefore I can't allow you to leave this place…"

Suddenly, there was a great explosion. The suspension bridge was destroyed. As Rudger faded into dust, he turned his head and stared into Cassandra's eyes.

"Goodbye Cassandra."

Yusei tried to grab onto the ledge, but he couldn't reach far enough. Bits of wood and debris fell all around him into Momentum.

Sidney reached for him, but they were too far apart. In desperation, he let out a scream as he fell into Momentum's light.

"Yusei!" Everyone shouted, almost paralyzed as they watched him fading into the light.

Without warning, Sidney impulsively jumped in after him.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Laura tried to grab her in mid-descent, but missed. Soon, both Yusei and Sidney vanished.

"What the hell was she trying to do!" Laura emitted a frustrated cry, tears coming down her cheeks. The twins began to cry as well as they embraced each other for comfort.

Crow also felt the sorrow dawning upon him. The last of rocks and scraps of the bridge disappeared into the light. The black clouds still swirled above them.

Suddenly, Midori spoke in the midst of the grief.

"She believed…if only for a split second…she could bring him back."

Laura looked up.

"How do you know that?" Cassandra asked her.

"Was it in a vision?"

"No," Midori said. Laura appeared surprised.

"It was written on her face. I couldn't tell those were her exact thoughts…but she seemed determined. Right now, the best thing we can hope for is that the two of them will come back.

In the meantime…Jack and Akiza still have to seal the remaining towers…"

It was the most Midori had said of her own power for a while.

Elsewhere, Goodwin had somehow returned to the Temple beneath his mansion. As he stood on top of it, he stared at the glass case with his brother's arm inside of it.

He knew the final battle was drawing ever closer.

…

Everyone imprisoned by Earthbound Immortal Uru was released. Rally and Martha were among them. Martha looked around for Yusei and any of the others, a little confused as to why they weren't there. However, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Rally standing among the crowd of mystified people.

Jack saw the group appear out of an orb of purple light as he was heading up an old highway above them.

It was good to know Yusei had won his duel. But, Jack still had his duel with Carly. He didn't quite believe it was here, though. Could she really have become a Dark Signer? Why?

The truth was, he owed a lot to Carly. She saved him and cared for him after he dueled a possessed Officer Trudge. She didn't take any garbage from him, and when she was at Awards Ceremoney…when Goodwin had arranged a betrothal between him and Sidney…she knew something wasn't right.

It was why she stormed up to him that night and started asking him so many questions. That night, she asked him whether he knew of it before then. She asked if that's what he really wanted, if it was what Sidney wanted. He knew that in reality, the answer to all of those questions were no.

He thought he wanted Sidney, enough so to try and force her to be his. He went along with Goodwin's plan. In the end, he tried to take his anger out on Sidney when Goodwin changed his mind.

In midst of all this, Carly had disappeared, and for the longest time he thought she had been a sacrifice. It was funny to him that Sidney noticed her glasses that were in his pocket. It forced him to remember Carly, to realize she had gone out of her way to help him even though he acted like a jerk.

And he repaid her with abandonment, with forgetfulness. Perhaps by defeating whoever this Dark Signer was, even if it was her…He secretly wished it would somehow bring her back. Somehow it would save her.

Even though all these thoughts were inside of him, his face was expressionless. He jumped over a rock with ease. The tower of the Hummingbird was dead ahead. Was Carly even there?

He still had her glasses tucked away in his pocket. This time he wouldn't forget. This time he wouldn't abandon someone who had given so much to him.

"Carly? Say something if you can hear me!"

The sound of an engine flooded his hearing and turned his attention to the opposite side of the tower. Someone on a red, stylish Duel Runner came around towards him. He thought they might hit him, but the Duel Runner jumped and glided over him, coming back around in a half-circle. The Runner finally stopped and front of him and he could see that the rider was Carly.

"Where did you get that Duel Runner, Carly?" He asked, "Second of all, since when did you ever learn to use one? Last I checked, you don't know how to Turbo Duel."

"Let's just say I thought it'd be more of a thrill to take you down on your own turf," She removed her helmet.

"I was waiting for you, Jack. I'm glad you made it…"

No, this can't really be Carly, can it? He shook his head, he couldn't believe that this Dark Signer was really her. But his eyes were telling him another story.

"I came back from the edge of death just so I could meet you, Jack." She explained in an almost dreamy tone of voice.

Jack was still unconvinced.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to you, Carly?"

He remembered her glasses in his pocket and looked down towards them for a moment or two. Carly's face turned grim.

"When you left me, I didn't stop my investigation into the mystery of the Crimson Dragon. So, I went to the Arcadia Movement looking for Akiza Izayoi and was killed by their leader, Sayer."

Jack face twisted in shock.

"Why would you do something so reckless? So stupid! Granted, I figured you a little clumsy from what little time I spent with you…but this…"

"I just wanted to get a little closer to you, Jack! But you pushed me away!"

Jack averted his gaze, tightening his fist.

"You're right, I did. I was self-absorbed and I didn't bother to stop and actually worry about someone besides myself. But, I thought you were sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals!"

"You thought you could save me by defeating the Dark Signers. But, instead, I am the Dark Signer you have to fight in order to save everyone," Carly mused, "Tell me, are you having doubts about having to duel me?"

"No, so, why don't we quit joking around and get on with it," Jack growled, "If you truly wish to aim a bow and arrow at me, I promise you I will break it by force!"

Carly laughed.

"That's what I would expect from you. As Signer and Dark Signer we are bound by destiny to hate one another as the Immortals and the Crimson Dragon each other."

The symbol of the Hummingbird glowed on her right arm and its violet flaming geoglyph appeared along the ground. It reminded him of Yusei's first duel with Kiryu. He would have to be careful, and hope that he could manage to bring her down before her Earthbound Immortal came into play.

The two of them took off on their Duel Runners.

"So what do you say we start this duel of destiny, Jack?"

Jack still felt uneasy. Did Carly really want to fight him?

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Mina and Akiza could see the reflection of the geoglyph hanging in the sky. The two of them realized the duel had started. Mina paused and gazed at the reflection anxiously. Akiza calmed her by putting her hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Jack will be alright."

Mina sighed.

"He has to be. But, I'm still worried about him."

She started up the Jeep again.

"We have to keep moving. It won't be long until we reach the tower where Misty is supposed to be. Are you ready?"

Akiza fell quiet.

"I…I don't know. But, I have to be. I don't have a choice."

Inside the raging flames, Carly raced ahead of Jack, looking back at him with a look of disappointment.

"It's so ironic. You paid no attention to me when I was on your side. But now that I'm a Dark Signer you come to rush to my rescue! You're something, you know that?"

"Carly!"

"Jack," Carly snickered sardonically, "You can't avoid destiny. This duel was fated to happen. Now activate Speed World so our destiny can unfold!"

Jack pushed the button. A card flashed on his screen and suddenly the sky around them seemed to take on the hue of the flames that surrounded them.

"I don't need you to tell me how to duel," He grumbled, "Now let's see which one of us is going first, shall we?"

The two of them sped up towards the first turn.

Carly smirked. She knew Jack could fight if he had to rise to the occasion, and she liked that. But, the darkness inside of her waited quietly, watching for any trip that would cause Jack to fall.

"If you want to die, Carly, I will grant your wish!"

"I'm not the one who'll be dying, Jack."

As Jack sped up to pass her, she rammed into him with her Duel Runner. His Runner hit the wall of flames. The fire licked at Jack and he felt a searing pain on his right side.

He tried his best but yelled out. Carly laughed as she passed him and turned the corner.

"I guess fate has decided that I should have the first move."

"As if…" He muttered sarcastically. That was definitely something Carly wouldn't have done. If this really was Carly, he thought, then the same malevolence hung over her that had taken hold over Kiryu and the other Dark Signers. It was malevolence, he suspected, that would do whatever it took to win.

She could say whatever she wanted to about fate. But her actions spoke louder than her words.

"I draw a card, and summon Fortune Lady Light in defense mode!"

A deathly pale skinned woman emerged in a blast of radiant light, wearing a skin-tight, short golden dress and thigh high black boots. She wore a head piece that looked like a pair of bat wings erupting from her hair.

_(Fortune Lady Light is a level one Light attributed Spellcaster type monster whose attack and defense are determined via its special ability.)_

"On my next turn, and every turn after that, the level of my Fortune Lady Light increases by one, and her attack and defense become 200 times her current level. Because my Fortune Lady is level one this turn, her attack is 200."

As Carly looked at the cards in her head, she thought back to the other Dark Signers brought her back with them. She had sat in her room along, sobbing. She had not yet accepted her fate and couldn't come to grips with what had happened to her or why.

In the midst of it all, a voice from nowhere. It told her that if she wanted answers they would be revealed in her fortune. That would be the path destiny had planned for her. She went along with it, even though she felt like she was going crazy. Why should she listen to a disembodied voice?

Then again, fortune telling had been a hobby of hers in the past. She would use her cards to divine her fortune every day, and doing so that night eased her mind, at least for a moment.

A card in the middle of her deck had begun to shine brightly, and when she picked it up, it was a Trap card. Its name was Prophecy of the Future King, a card she was holding in her hand right now.

That night when she was alone in her room, that card had shown her a vision of the future. Her future. It was then she accepted her fate and her eyes blackened with the darkness of the Earthbound Immortals.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card. Prepare yourself, Jack!"

Jack looked sternly at his deck as he drew a card.

"Fine then, it's my turn!"

At this point, Jack saw he and Carly were beginning to accumulate Speed Counters. He looked at the card in his hand. Jack had no idea what Carly's strategy would be. What could he do?

"I end my turn here."

Carly looked up.

"You're not going to do anything? No summon? No monster attack? Not even setting a single card on the field?"

She looked back down at her deck and drew a card to begin her turn.

"I see. You've accepted your destiny haven't you? If this is what you wish, I will gladly take your life with all the force I am capable of throwing at you!"

She looked at Jack with a hardened gaze.

"I'll sacrifice my Fortune Lady Light to advance summon a much stronger power! Fortune Lady Earth!"

Fortune Lady Light disappeared in a golden burst. In her place was a sorceress with a similar appearance. However, this one was much taller, with glasses, short brown hair, and a tan color to her clothes. Her skin had a slightly darker hue, and her expression seemed apathetic.

_(Fortune Lady Earth is a level six Earth attributed Spellcaster type monster whose attack and defense are determined via its special ability.)_

"Since I removed Fortune Lady Light from the field, I can special summon another Fortune Lady from my deck, and I choose Fortune Lady Dark!"

A woman in a purple robe with midnight violet hair emerged. Like Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Earth, she wielded the staff with a decoration and a blade on each end.

_(Fortune Lady Dark is a level five Dark attributed Spellcaster type monster whose attack and defense points are determined via its special ability.)_

Jack looked at the monitor on his Duel Runner, and as he suspected, the abilities of these two monsters echoed her previous one. However, when her saw their actual numbers, he was stunned.

Fortune Lady Earth had an impressive 2400 attack points, and Fortune Lady Dark wasn't that far behind with a similar stat of 2000 attack points. He knew if both of them attacked, he would lose right then and there. He had nothing protecting him.

"Get ready Jack, this is going to hurt."

This was unreal, Jack thought. No, it was insane.

"Alright! Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!"

With a wave of the sorceress's arm, sharp spikes burst forth from the ground, scratching and stabbing at Jack and bombarding his Duel Runner.

Jack howled from the pain and his life points dropped to 1600. Any Speed Counters he had gained were wiped out.

Blood started trickling down Jack's face and seeped into his clothes. Carly didn't hesitate to launch her second attack with Fortune Lady Dark. As her monster jumped at him to strike, Jack remembered the time he had spent with Carly, thought it was brief. She had been kind to him. She looked after him. She stood up to him to him once when he was a jerk.

But, she always tried to make sure he was ok when he was with her. She couldn't hurt anyone.

That was the real Carly, he thought. Carly couldn't hurt anyone…

As Fortune Lady Dark's staff came swooping down, cloaked in black energy, Jack grabbed a card and looked up at his attacker unflinchingly.

"I'm activating the ability of a monster in my hand!"

**To be continued. Sorry it took forever and that there won't be a sequel anymore. However, if you're curious about the ideas and plans that were thought of and discussed, please visit my Journal on DA. I give people permission to use any of these ideas if they wish, as long as I am given credit. Until next time! The end is getting closer!**


	61. Episode 60: Destiny Lies Pt2

**And now for the next installment! Enjoy the episode!**

"Whenever I receive and take damage from a direct attack, I can special summon Ogre of Bloody Tears from my hands if my opponents declares a second attack. The attack and defense of my Ogre becomes equal to the damage of the first attack, and your monster is forced to attack my Ogre instead of me."

The Ogre was a massive, muscular creature with cobalt skin wearing a scarlet wrapping around its torso. It had sickly yellow hair and three horns jutting from its head. As its name implied, crimson tears flowed from its eyes. It bore up its club against Fortune Lady Dark and the two charged against each other into battle.

_(Ogre of Bloody Tears is a level four Dark attributed Fiend type monster whose attack and defense are determined via its special ability.)_

The Ogre swung his club and smashed it into the Fortune Lady, causing her to fly through the air and disappear into a puff of smoke. Carly felt a sting shoot up through her body and saw her life points drop to 3600.

"So, you are fighting back? Very well. You still can't oppose destiny, Jack. I end my turn by placing a card down on the field. Come get me if that's your plan!"

"It's not you Carly," He muttered, "If I have to give my life to free you from whatever if possessing you to be this way, then so be it."

…

In the meantime, Akiza and Mina were off in the distance at the lights of the duel flashing up in the sky. Nobody knew that Jack was dueling Carly, and the only people who had even a faint knowledge of Carly and her relationship to Jack were Mina and Sidney. But, even they had no knowledge that Carly had become a Dark Signer. Not now, anyway. However, Mina had her suspicions.

"I think…There was a girl that was captured by the Dark Signers…and I know Jack felt bad because this girl had tried to help him…I wonder if that's who he is fighting now?"

Akiza looked at her glowing arm.

"It seems that the Dark Signer we fight is always connected to us somehow, either a loved one or someone who bears a grudge against us. It wouldn't be surprising if someone like that was Jack's opponent."

"When you were fighting Misty back in the Arcadia Movement's headquarters… I heard Sidney and the others say two Earthbound Immortals."

"Yeah…Sayer was dueling someone Misty called her 'friend.' Her monster was supposed to be… a Hummingbird."

Mina thought that either way, Jack had Carly's glasses with him. Despite her care for him, she seemed distant. Carly had a special place in Jack's mind and heart, perhaps. Not an obsession, like his relationship with Sidney had been until just before they came to the Satellite. She wasn't just someone in the back of his mind, either. Not like her, Mina sighed. But, what made her hopeful was Jack wasn't consumed with his own self-interest anymore.

He was fighting for someone else now.

…

"It's my turn!"

Jack drew his card, and saw he was starting to gain Speed Counters again.

"I'll start things off by summoning Power Supplier in defense mode!"

_(Power Supplier is a level two Earth attributed Spellcaster type monster with 400 attack and defense points.)_

"With its effect, Power Supplier can increase the attack power of my Ogre of Bloody Tears by 400 points; this will give him 2800 attack," Jack explained. Power Supplier raised his oversized contraption and multicolored energy sprang forth, surrounding the ogre. The ogre roared at pumped its fists.

But Carly was rather unimpressed with the display.

"I already have a trap lying in wait for you, Jack," Carly revealed her hidden card with a sickening glee, "I activate the Trap, Twist of Fate!"

Suddenly Power Supplier disappeared from the field in a puff of light and the energy around Ogre of Bloody Tears dissipated.

"Your Power Supplier returns to your hand, and you cannot use it for the rest of this turn. Whatever you are trying to do is useless."

Jack's Ogre still remained at 2400 attack points. Jack shook his head in frustration.

"Your destiny has already been determined, Jack."

Jack could see that on Carly's next turn, her Fortune Lady Earth would gain more attack power and exceed the power of his Ogre. He looked down at his hand for something that might be of use. A trap card titled "Change Destiny" caught his eye.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." He declared. As the sped along the trail of violet flames, Carly looked back at him with a curious smile.

"Interesting you choose to end it there. Not what I would expect from you, but that's fine by me. It is my turn and I draw!" As Carly drew a card from her deck, each of them gained a Speed Counter. She mused as she looked at her hand, assured that Jack's fate was sealed.

"I will finish you off completely in this one turn."

"If you think you can do so, they bring you best…" Jack braced himself. Carly chuckled to herself; she had no intention of being merciful, despite his show of good courage. She then looked to her Fortune Lady, which increased in level from 6 to 7, making its attack power 2800. Jack felt a sudden shock as the effect of her monster drained his life points down to 1200. He cried out from the pain, but tried to cut himself off. He relent here, even when staring down such daunting odds.

"Fortune Lady Earth! Attack with your cursed skewer!" Her Fortune Lady flew above the Orge, impaling it with its weapon and shattering it, and reducing Jack's life points to 800. The force of the impact caused Jack's Duel Runner to shutter and shake, and in moment her lost control and the Runner stopped altogether, halting in the middle of the field.

Pleased with her work, Carly rode back to him, laughing at her handiwork. Jack felt himself growing weak and beginning to slump over and desperately tried to get back up. He cannot be stopped her. He's handled worse than this, has he not? He put his hand to his face and when he draws it away he sees it covered in blood.

"Don't worry, Jack. Your destiny is about to begin soon."

"Carly…" Jack breathes, "The destiny of which you speak doesn't exist. I will wake you up with my own hands. I will not be defeated here."

"You're the one that needs waking, Jack. Don't you realize what this duel is about? This is a fight for the two of us to be together," She began to speak more softly to him, "When all is done, we will be promised to each other in a destiny that is eternal. This is what my cards have told me."

Jack wasn't quite sure what to make of what she was saying as she began looking at one of the cards she had set down on the field.

"This is the card that revealed our destiny… Prophecy of the Future King!"

A bright light began to shine, and Jack could feel himself beginning to fade.

"When a Spellcaster of mine destroys you monster, I can use it to attack again…"

Suddenly, everything went black, and his thoughts became clouded and confused. At first he felt an incredible pain, and then a resounding in silence. But, after what seemed like an eternity, a voice called out into the darkness.

"Jack! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Jack's eyes shot open and he leapt up. He looked around to see he was not in a duel anymore. The room around him was ivory with rose silk curtains hanging around the windows and a massive bed and carpet with a similar color scheme. There was a faint scent, perhaps of incense or a fire burning. All seemed quiet at first, but then he remembered hearing Carly's voice.

"What's going on, here?"

"Jack, are you ok? You seemed to be in the midst of a nightmare."

He turned to see Carly sitting quietly in a chair by the bed, smiling at him. But, she was still a Dark Signer. He shook his head and looked down and was shocked to see he was different. His clothes were black with orange trim, similar to hers, and instead of the mark of the Crimson Dragon's Wings on his arm, the mark of the Hummingbird was glowing an eerie violet where his original mark had been. Perhaps this is the nightmare, he thought.

"How can I be a Dark Signer? When did this happen!?" He looked over to a massive mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes were blackened and a red mark coursed across his face like a scar. Carly stood up and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"It's ok, Jack. You might still be a little fogged over from the dream. You were already taken once. You need not worry."

Jack hesitated. Taken once? Had he lost the duel…and died?

"The effect of Prophecy of the Future King allowed my monster to attack again; it reduced your remaining life points to 0 and you feel off your Runner. Don't you remember? You died because I defeated you…But I brought you back with my power so we could be together. You're just like me now."

Jack pushed her back at first, not at first believing what she was telling him. He can't be a Dark Signer!

He made his way to the window to see the ominous outside world. All the buildings around are cracked, toppled over, and otherwise ruined. Rivers of Lava were flowing in every direction around. Jack stepped back, finding difficult to swallow that this was what had become of the world.

"Do you remember Jack? The 5000 yearlong battle between the Signers and Dark Signers ended, with the Dark Signers claiming victory because Jack had become one of them. The Crimson Dragon and the dragons that gave birth to it and their Signers are destroyed now… it was truly a day for us. Wasn't it?"

These memories she spoke of started flowing into his mind like water flowing out of a vase. He allowed Carly to approach him and put her hand over his.

"I…I already remember…Because of our victory, the world is now becoming as hell."

"And this hell is yours. It was given to you for you to ruler over it on high as its Dark King…" Carly looked up at him longingly. Suddenly, Jack felt a sudden feeling of satisfaction he couldn't quite explain. He had awakened from the slumber of death to be a king. He didn't need his friends and the bonds that tied him to them. They couldn't make him happy, but this world where he could be king…it was ideal, the thought occurred to him. He at first wanted to question it, but he felt easily dismissive of it.

"Isn't it wonderful, Jack? We live in a world where everything is as we want it. This is the future foretold by Prophecy of the Future King and the future that led me to becoming a Dark Signer. It's all so I could be with you…"

Suddenly, an image of Carly declaring her second attack flashes across his consciousness. He can see himself almost immobilized, as if waiting to receive the Fortune Lady's attack. He sees an object drop from his pocket.

The vision fades and he sees that things around him have changed. Jack found himself now sitting on a golden throne with Carly at his side, leaning on him and caressing his arm. He could see below him that it was on a platform, being carried by what appeared to be spirits with the appearance of withering corpses wearing tattered rags.

"Everything in this world has already turned their loyalty to you."

Jack looked at the spirits, understanding that this was a sign that no living humans were alive. He looked down at the mark on his arm. He was the king of Duels, only to have his title, his pride, and the woman he originally desired stripped from him. But now he was much more than that, he was the High Ruler of Hell, with all creatures at his command, and Carly lovingly at his side. He turns around and leans in to kiss Carly, their lips just barely centimeters apart. But, then he feels a sudden urge to look to his side, as a faint glimmer catches his eye.

He squints and sees the object nearby is the old pairs of glasses he kept that were Carly's. He suddenly sees Carly in his mind as she was before she became a Dark Signer. He remembered how when Trudge was possessed by them that she came to his rescue. He remembered how she had stayed with him for a time to make sure he was alright, and how she had been there when Goodwin used him for his own plans.

"No…" He drew away from her, suddenly rejecting everything he saw and looked at Carly with an indignant expression.

"This isn't what you would want. The really Carly…no, this is all wrong!"

Carly's face twisted into an expression of shock. It is at this point he stirs awake, in the midst of his duel with her. It was all an illusion, he thought. It was the effect of her card, but it won't be the world that is to come.

"I open my trap… Change Destiny! It allows you to select your monster and either inflict its attack points as damage to me or increase your own life points!"

Fortune Lady Earth stops in her tracks, staring at the Golden Light glowing from the card. He had escaped his foretold death… for now.

Jack searches desperately until he finds Carly's glasses, and clenches them in his hand.

"Why must you oppose destiny, Jack? If I win, we'll be so happy together!" She demanded. He glared at her and held out her old glasses to her.

"This illusion you showed me is false! It isn't what you want, and you taught me something about wanting something that's real when I was with you. But it took me until now to damn realize it!" His future has not been determined yet, he thought, he could change this around. He felt himself changing, from being jealous of what someone else had to saving someone that wanted him, saving them because he couldn't repay them or apologize enough for leaving her to become what the Earthbound Immortals had turned her into.

**End of Episode 60. Join us for the conclusion of this duel in episode 61.**


	62. Episode 61: Destiny Lies Pt3

**Episode 61 is now here. Please read the end notes for some important info. from the author.**

The duel still seemed in Carly's favor with the Dark Signer having 3600 life points. Jack was scraping by with only 800. But, with Change Destiny now activated, there was a chance to recover, and perhaps get through to the good person Carly was underneath. He still held out her glasses, trying to remind her of that person.

"I refuse to accept this," She hissed, "I know you would want this world of hell I offer. I will not listen to these lies of yours."

She tried to outride Jack on her Duel Runner, but even with his injuries he kept his pace the best he could. It was not long before he was right behind her again.

"Do not persist, Jack! I came back as a Dark Signer for you! I came back to create a world where we could be together. This is my wish, my fate."

"You're wrong, Carly. You've never been so wrong. Would you listen to yourself?"

Carly growled at Jack's retort.

"Listen, you were the one who told me to stop feeling sorry for myself after I lost to Yusei in the Fortune Cup," Jack replied, "You even came up to me the night Goodwin announced my engagement to Sidney and asked if this was what really the path I would take to become king again, do you remember?"

Carly gave no response.

"You told me that night that I was chasing a part of my life that was dead and buried. You asked why I didn't choose to start a new chapter in my life and live as the King Jack Atlas that I could be and that so many people had come to admire. Well, you were right. I was caught up in my jealousy and I let my pride take me down the path of ruin. I wasn't true to myself. You were the one who made me realize that, Carly. If only I has listened to you sooner…after all, I didn't forget those words."

He looked back to his Trap Card, reminded that the duel was not yet over.

"Now that Change Destiny has activated, you have one of two choices, Carly. You can gain life points equal to half of the attack of your Fortune Lady Earth, which is 1400. Or…you can inflict that same amount as damage to mine. This is, as I said, a choice you must make."

Jack knew well in his head that he was making a gutsy move. The logical move would be for Carly to inflict damage to his life points and win the duel, as the amount of damage would be greater than what life he had left. Anyone could see that. However, he was banking on something he had not thought to put much faith in until now. The heart Carly still had within in her, or so he hoped.

"What are you playing at, Jack? I can easily end you right here! You're so stupid…stopping my attack when you're just going to lose anyway. How can you be so calm when defeat is staring at you with its gaping maw?," Carly glared at him with annoyance.

"I'm trying to show you that you're in control of your own fate, Carly. Not someone else or any unseen force of destiny. I believe in you now, as I should have from the beginning… now, make a choice for yourself, not some predetermined bullshit!"

Carly scoffed.

"You are acting as if a choice exists where there is none. But, regardless, you will be mine very soon Jack, as I have already made my choice, I will chose the effect that…"

Suddenly, she stopped in midsentence, as though her lips were sealed shut. The Dark Signer turned her gaze, only to see Jack's eyes boring into hers. Suddenly, her eyes flashed, the whites of her eyes temporarily taking on a normal tone before returning to their darkened state. Her mind was immediately flooded with the few memories she had of Jack, not only the arguments and the heartbreak, but the teamwork, the support, and all the good things she could possibly think of. What was this swarm of madness that had overcome her? Or was it perhaps…a swarm of sanity?

"I will…choose… the effect that…"

Her voice became the timid, hesitant one that Jack had remembered of the Carly he knew. She closed her eyes, only to open them again, her eyes once again flashing normal colors instead of the blackened dusk of a Dark Signer.

"…the effect that…restores my life points."

Suddenly a wave of golden light washed over her as her life points climb up to 5000. Jack stepped on the accelerator of his Duel Runner. He pulled up alongside her, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Carly…are you ready to be yourself again?"

Tears began streaking down her face, and it was then then that he was sure that he was speaking to Carly as she truly way.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this, you're right, I don't…"

She was trying to keep herself from sobbing, causing something to tug at Jack in his mind.

"It's not your fault. I know you're not the type of person who hurts others, more than most."

Through her tearstained face, Carly managed a smile, and Jack looked up at her, hopeful that this battle was finally coming to an end. However, his hopes were dashed when a violet light started to emit from the Hummingbird birthmark on her arm.

Carly instantly shrieked in pain, her face twisted in agony.

"Carly! Are you alright?"

"Her wish is irrelevant," an ominous voice boomed, seemingly from nowhere, its words echoing across the terrain, "Carly belongs to us. She is a Dark Signer, and the fate of a Dark Signer is to fight the Signers and destroy them."

A large, heavy black shadow formed above Carly, like a wash of black ink pouring over her. Jack's expression turned to that of rage and dismay.

"You! You did this to Carly, you bastard!"

"Dark Signer!," The voice cut through the air like a knife, "You WILL bury this chosen of the Crimson Dragon."

"No…I won't…"

"It is not your choice, and you have no power to resist. You belong to us."

The cloud of black started to rush into Carly's ears and mouth, her eyes beginning to glow with the same light as her Dark Signer birthmark. When it disappeared completely, Carly grinned at Jack wickedly, her eyes brightly aglow.

"Now, let us continue without pointless interruption," She spoke with the disembodied voice echoing her words. The one dueling Jack now was not her at all, but the true force of evil Jack had to contend with. And it now held Carly's mind and spirit hostage while using her body as its tool to carry out the dark purpose of the Earthbound Immortals."

And so, the duel continued, it still being the turn of Carly, or the thing that was now controlling her physical form. A card was picked from her hand.

"I activate the Speed Spell, Curse of Fate! Beware this, Signer," Spoke the possessed Carly, "In exchange for two or more speed counters, I may place two curse counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for not attacking, I may remove one of these counters to inflict half of my monster's attack points to you as damage. However, I have already attacked so I may not use the effect immediately. Make your last pathetic move."

The turn was ended by placing two cards face down. The evil that took hold of Carly laughed at Jack mockingly and sneered at him.

"You will be crushed by the one you love. You cannot escape this fate."

"I will win, and I will make you pay for using Carly for your ends! I will not forgive the Earthbound Immortals for making Carly a Dark Signer, and for trying to destroy everything! If you want to fight me, then fine. But you will be the one who is buried. Right back in the hole in the earth you dragged yourself out of!"

It was Jack's turn again, and he had only three Speed Counters while 'Carly' had five. He drew a card to begin his turn, determined to bring this insanity to its deserving grave.

"I'll start things off by summoning Vice Dragon in attack mode via its special ability. Since you are the only one with a monster on the field, I can summon my dragon without a tribute even though it's over level four."

A muscular green dragon appeared on the field in a beam of light, growling at Carly's Fortune Lady.

(_Vice Dragon is a level five Dragon type monster with 2000 attack and 2400 defense points.)_

"However, the attack power of my dragon is halved if I summon him in this way," Jack added. Carly noted the monster's attack points drop to 1000.

"Next, I'll summon Dark Resonator, a tuner monster. And, with that, I'll immediately tune my monsters together for a synchro summon."

_(Dark Resonator is a level three dark attributed Fiend type tuner monster with 1300 attack and 200 defense points.)_

Before his monster could fully appear on the field, a circle of light appeared, making the monster's form look white. A pair of red eyes glared at Carly as Vice Dragon was sucked into the circle of light. The light turned into a beam and a draconic form began to replace the ones of the two monsters that had been there before.

"Come forth, my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

His ace monster appeared, a horned, demonic dragon. Its red and black body rippled with muscle and power, and its golden eyes gleamed in the light of the violet flames surrounding the two duelists. It roared triumphantly as Jack's signer mark began to glow with an intense red light. 'Carly' smirked, knowing that this was the form of the Signer's dragon.

_(Red Dragon Archfiend is a level eight dragon type monster with 3000 attack and 2000 defense points. It is a synchro monster.)_

"Your dragon, your symbol as a signer, has come to join us. Good, I have been waiting to fell your beast since the beginning of this game."

A Trap card was then revealed.

"I activate the card, Class Change, which increase the level of a monster on the field by one. I will use it to increase the level of my Fortune Lady, this allowing her attack power to exceed that of your Red Dragon Archfiend."

Jack remembered that with a Fortune Lady, their level determines their power. Fortune Lady Earth's attack power increased to 3200 points, and a fierce look appeared in her eyes. However, there was one part of the effect he had not quite remembered.

"Oh, and that level increase results in 400 points of damage to you. Have fun."

Jack howled in pain as his life points dropped to a sliver of 400. He could hear the possessed laughter of his opponent.

"Hanging on by only a thread. I am certain you will be finished on my next turn."

Jack did his best to keep himself going.

"I assure you that won't happen."

He then revealed a face down card of his own.

"I'm going to activate my Speed Spell, Half Seize, which I can play now that I have three speed counters. What it does is that your monster's attack points are cut in half, and I get to add the amount to my life points. Maybe you shouldn't count me out just yet."

Fortune Lady Earth shrieked, and she seemed drained of her energy. Her attack went down to 1600, a clear indicator of its weakened state. Jack felt a restorative feeling as he saw those points put into his life points, the number climbing up to 2000.

The possessed Carly grimaced, fuming at how the Signer had managed to pull himself from the Trap that had been set. With her monster now weaker that Red Dragon Archfiend, it was clear what Jack would do next. He declared his monster's attack, and in a burst of flame and ripping claws, Fortune Lady Earth was gone. The Dark Signer let out a cry as her life points were dropped to 3600, and she also lost a speed counter in the process for taking more than 1000 points of damage.

The Dark Signer began to lose control of her Duel Runner, and the vehicle slammed into the flames of the geoglyph. She shrieked, and Jack eyes widened, wondering if the real Carly was feeling just as much pain as the evil that was possessing her.

"Carly!"

At first, he received no response.

"Carly! Answer me! Are you alright?"

He heard a groan of pain, but when Carly looked back up he saw that her eyes were still emitting that light of the evil that was controlling her. She briefly glared at Jack before hitting the accelerator of her Runner to put some distance between the two of them.

"Wait! Carly!"

She completely ignored him, moving to activate a Trap Card.

"I counter with Fortune Inherit. When a Fortune Lady of mine is destroyed, I can have two Fortune Lady's take her place on my next turn."

The card faded. Jack shook his head before setting a card of his own face down.

At this rate, it didn't seem like he was going to win Carly back from the Dark Signers. He then mentally slapped himself. And with an attitude like that, he told himself, he might as well seal his own fate here and now. And there was no way he was going to do that.

It was Carly's turn, and now their speed counters were nearly even, Carly having five while Jack had four. Following the effect of the Trap she played earlier, she summoned two Fortune Ladies, declaring their names as they were summoned to the field.

"Fortune Lady Wind and Water, come to my aid!"

Two similar looking Fortune Ladies of green and blue color scheme appeared on the field, with the same style of outfit and weaponry as the previous monsters. Their hair billowed in the breeze, looking like a cascade of water of air currents.

_(Fortune Lady Wind is a level three Wind attribute Spellcaster type, while Fortune Lady Water is a Water attribute Spellcaster type. Both have non initial attack and defense points.)_

Going with similar effects as the Fortune Ladies before, each monster gained 300 attack and defense points per level they had, giving Fortune Lady Wind 900 points in both stats and Fortune Lady Water 1200 points in each stat.

"I activate the secondary effect of Fortune Lady Water, which allows me to draw cards for each Fortune Lady on my field. That's two cards."

She did so, and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"You shall become my sacrifice, Jack… for now you shall tremble beneath the might of a God. My Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

A giant heart of stone appeared in the air above them, beating as the bodies of the Fortune Ladies turned black and crumbled to dust. White lights began to shine all around the heart and the earth shook beneath them.

"Now, let the door to the Underworld open! Come forth, my Earthbound Immortal!"

Jack remembered what was said before, and he guessed the lights around the forming monstrosity were the souls of captured people being used to fuel the beast. Out of the ground, a twisted, bird like creature with orange lines crossing its body emerged. It flapped its skeletal wings, letting out a blood curdling cry. It was absolutely massive, towering over everything in sight.

_(Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu is a level ten Winged Beast type monster with 2500 attack and defense points.)_

Jack wondered if the real Carly felt what was happening was her fault. It wasn't, he told himself. And if she didn't know that, well, as soon as everything was over he'd tell her a thousand time over. It was the fault of the Earthbound Immortals, and it finally took form, and now was the time to fight or die. And he kept telling himself he and his Red Dragon Archfiend could not fail. It wasn't an option.

However, knowing the effects of an Earthbound Immortal from previous experience, he knew just was about to happen next. Earthbound Immortals could make direct attacks, and most monsters could not stand in their way. And so, that is what the possessed Carly set out to do.

"Now, Jack! Receive the judgment of a God!"

"I will die before I lose this duel, before I lose you to this madness!," He retorted, finding that this was not yet the end.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader! When you attack, I can special summon this monster from my hand and automatically end the Battle Phase, thus cancelling your attack."

The Earthbound Immortal stood still, and a small ball of light revealed of curious monster with a body like the hands of a clock, and round eyes peeking out from its metal body.

_(Battle Fader is a level one monster with no attack or defense points.)_

Carly leered over at the little monster, muttering that Jack was only delaying his fate. She set a card face down before turning things over to Jack for his turn. However, before Jack even turned to draw his card to begin his turn, he looked at her with a somber expression.

"Carly… listen. Before any of this happened, I was a very selfish man. Even after this started, I was selfish. I betrayed my friends and I exploited others for power and personal gain. And I didn't care what anyone thought," He started to speak, saying what was on his mind, "But, you taught me that that's not the kind of life I should lead. I remember running into you that one day, when we fought together against those possessed by the Dark Signers. I remember that you wanted to help me get back on my feet, encouraged me. And then, when Goodwin announced I was engaged to Sidney, you were the one who confronted me first about it, knowing that nothing was as it seemed.

You told me that someone who had lost their way could be redeemed by compassion and someone who cared for them. I didn't believe that back then. But, if it's only my heart that can save you…"

He put a hand on his chest over his heart. Carly seemed unphased, but perhaps somewhere inside of herself, she was listening.

"Then I will give all of my heart that I might save you. Because… Because…"

He paused.

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone else. I don't know any other way to say it…but because of you…because of what you did and who you really are…I love you, Carly."

Suddenly, Jack could feel his entire body brimming with energy, some sort of force pooling into him. A few moments later, his Signer mark faded from his arm. He wondered what was going on, only to feel the energy surging towards his back. In a flash of red light, the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. The possessed Carly glared at him.

He felt the support of all the people he had hurt, the people who were meant to be his friends. Yusei, Luna, Akiza, and Sidney…Their power was now granted to him in this one moment, this moment that he might save the person who taught him to rise above the sins of his past. He looked down at his deck and his eyes widened. The top card was shining brightly like it had been hit with starlight. He quickly checked the speed counters he and Carly had, noting that they were still fairly close, though up one counter each from before.

And so, he drew the shining card from his deck, knowing that this was his moment of truth. He looked at the card in his hand, and noted the name on the card.

"Savior Dragon…"

"Jack!"

He heard Carly's voice, but when he looked back to Carly her mouth was not moving. He felt a sudden twitch of pain that caused him to close his eyes. But, when he did, he saw a vision of Carly as she had been before she became a Dark Signer. And it was this Carly that was speaking to him.

"Jack… please…End this."

"Carly…no, don't talk like that, there has to be another way."

"But, Jack, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"But none of this is your fault!," Jack retorted to the vision. Carly nodded.

"I know. But, please, do this for me. I don't want this thing controlling me anymore…I want the freedom to choose my own destiny."

Jack shook his head.

"This is stupid. What if defeating you means you're gone forever?"

He briefly felt the touch of her hand on his own within the vision.

"Jack, listen to me. Understand me, this is what I want. I don't want this monster to be the end of me. You have to destroy it…you have to defeat me. I don't know what will happen… but…this is what I ask of you. Will you do this for me, Jack?"

Jack sorrowfully nodded, coming to terms with what he was seeing and hearing in his mind, not quite sure of his was the real Carly talking to him or if he was hallucinating.

"If this is your wish, I will do as you ask, Carly."

He opened his eyes slowly, briefly looking over at the possessed Carly before executing his turn. A brief image of a dragon flashed across his mind, and he knew what would decide the end of this duel.

"I summon Savior Dragon, a tuner monster, in attack mode!"

A light colored, archaic dragon appeared on the field, wrapping its body around Red Dragon Archfiend's hand. Their bodies turned white and soon then disappeared into a cloud of light. Battle Fade soon joined them.

"Now, I will tune all of my monsters together to summon…"

The name of the monster flashed in his mind.

"Savior Demon Dragon!"

A dragon similar to Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field, with awe-inspiring wings and a long, sinuous body. It was monstrous in size, though not nearly as big as the Earthbound Immortal. But, size was not the deciding factor in this duel.

_(Savior Demon Dragon is a Dragon type synchro monster with 4000 attack and 3000 defense points.)_

"Savior Demon Dragon is specially built to take on an Earthbound Immortal," Jack explained, reading off the effect of the monster, "It negates the effect of Aslla Piscu and gains its attack points for the turn."

His possessed opponent looked utterly stunned as the Earthbound Immortal gave an ear-shattering scream. The dragon became cloaked in white light, and its attack was elevated to a staggering 6500 points. Aslla Piscu's wings drooped and dark energy was seeping out of it, a sign that the dragon was more than a match for the so-called God.

It would all be over in a single attack. However, Jack intended that Carly would not have to go down alone. The card he placed was a Trap card known as Shock Wave, and with its effect, his dragon would be sacrificed to deliver the killing blow to both of them. Perhaps it was what he deserved after everything that had happened. And he didn't know if he could make it up to Carly another way. But, if he had to grant her wish, perhaps he could at least go with her, wherever it was she would go.

When he looked back up to Carly, he was shocked to see her eyes return to normal. Carly shook her head as she revealed the Trap card she had laid down last turn.

"I activate Earthbound Release," she declared in a tearful voice, "When you summon a level six or higher monster to the field, I can release my Earthbound Immortal to inflict damage to you and Savior Demon Dragon will be destroyed."

Jack quickly looked at his cards, and then at his Savior Demon Dragon, and realized she was walking into a suicidal move.

"Carly! Wait! There's another part to the effect of Savior Demon Dragon. If you target it with a destroy effect, the card is negated and destroyed! And then you take damage equal to Savior Demon Dragon's attack…which means…"

"Which means this will finally be over, and you will be safe, Jack. This is the choice is I make."

"Carly, no!" Jack tried to plead with her, but she had made up her mind. In her moment of clarity, she was determined to take her fate into her own hands. The cards was played, and the Earthbound Immortal crumbled into the shadows, only mists of energy remained. A wave of energy came at Savior Demon Dragon, only to be deflected by a barrier of light. It bounced back at Carly, smashing into her Duel Runner and throwing her off the vehicle. The flaming geoglyph disappeared as her Runner blinked with her final life point count before giving out: zero.

Jack stopped and jumped off of his D-Wheel running towards where Carly had fallen. An image of her as she was before flashed across his mind, showing him another vision as he kept running towards where she fell. The Carly in the vision was holding a deck of cards, and drew a card from the top.

"This is what I really wanted for you, Jack, the fate I wished for," he heard her voice echoing in his head. Was this another hallucination? He saw the card that she turned over had a picture of himself, surrounded by children and fans. He looked proud but had his hands extended in a kind gesture.

"I wanted you to be a true king: beloved by your people, and full of nobility and strength. I wanted you to heal and become something greater than what you were."

The vision faded, and he found himself standing directly over Carly. He knelt down, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him weakly.

"Jack…Oh, Jack…"

"Carly, it's over."

"Yes, Jack, I can feel… the evil is gone, but…I am bound to it…so… until this nightmare is over…I must go with it…" She murmured. He felt her body grow lighter, and a thin outline of lavender light curved around her body.

"No, Carly, don't go, please…"

She cupped his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"Jack, I love you. Don't give up on this, okay? Everyone needs you. I…need you."

Starting from her feet, her body began to disintegrate into particles of light. Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead, before her hand pulled down his face to kiss her lips. In a few seconds, he felt nothing, and saw that her body was gone, and a stream of light floated into the air, whisked away by the wind.

…

**End of Episode 61: Jack Vs Carly concluded.**

**Author's Discussion- Very Important-Please Read:**

**Well, here we are dear readers. It's been almost a year since I updated this fanfiction. And we are very very close to the end. However, there are some problems. First off, I haven't updated in a year, and part of this is because I have lost the motivation to continue with the story. Part of this is due to other projects I am currently working on, a change in interests, and the fact that my need to attend to reality has greatly increased. **

**I am very happy that I got this far in the story, and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten, as well as loyal followers and favorites. I've even come to appreciate the more harsh reviews. All of it made this story able to get where it is today. I promised to finish this, but as I said, there are some issues. Another problem is that I've been writing out the duels as they occurred in the show, turn for turn. The dialogue is my own, but the duels themselves are not. This process is extremely time consuming and exhausting, especially with being so close to the end of the story.**

**I made a goal with myself that I would finish the story by the end of this summer of 2013(I put August 27****th****, my birthday, as a deadline). However, unless I can do something different with the coming chapters, this is very unlikely to happen. And, I made a deal that if I did not finish by the appointed time, I would write a detailed summary of what was intended to happen from the point I last wrote to the end of the story, which would be the end of the Dark Signer Arc. **

**I am willing to write out the duel between Misty and Aki, because I feel they both should be given equal time as the others have. However, if it is insisted that I write out the entire final duel, then I must simply say this cannot be done.**

**I am willing to make a compromise of sorts, but it will require that I break canon quite a bit in order to do so. Instead of a duel, I propose the final battle be a fight between the final Earthbound God and all of the Signer Dragons. As in an actual fight. The basic result will be the same, but there will be fewer monsters to deal with, no spells or traps, and no life points to keep track of. This will make my job much easier.**

**I know, I know, it's lazy writing on my part. But, this is what I plan to do so that finishing the story by the appointed deadline will be a possibility. And this story, after 60+ chapters and 4 years, does deserve an ending of some sort. I will keep my promise if the deadline isn't met, but I am hoping it will not have to come to that. Your feedback is very important to me so please let me know your thoughts on this issue.**

**With Best Regards, AvatarofBahamut**


	63. Episode 62: Into Darkness

**Episode 62 now available. What has become of our hero and heroine? **

After seeing a cascade of swirling color and light, Yusei found himself wrapped up in impenetrable darkness. A dampening weight seemed to press against his body as he tried to stand up and get a sense of where he was. The air was completely still, and all he could see forever was the darkness. Was he dead? Was this the afterwards that greeted him? He could not say at first.

However, that theory was dashed when his Signer mark began to glow. Up ahead, he could see a faint red light, nearly being crushed by the darkness. He followed the light, feeling something was familiar about it. The duelist walked, and walked, and walked. It seemed like an eternity that he walked towards the light, though it grew a little brighter every so often.

Eventually, a form began to outline around the light. He drew ever closer, recognizing a human shape. He called out, only the shape slightly twitched in response. He called again, but to have little to no effect. He picked up speed, running as fast as he could with the weight bearing down on him.

He came close enough that he recognized the shapes of each of the Signers marks, and saw the form the light was coming from was none other than Sidney, or something that looked like her.

"Sidney!"

She was lying sprawled out, her face turned to the side. Her Signer marks were glowing, but dimly like a light bulb that was about to go out. Her eyes were closed, but her fingers trembled. Yusei reached out, wondering if he was seeing some sort of vision. He was surprised that his gloved fingers actually touched and felt the warmth of her cheek.

"Sidney…can you hear me?," Yusei's voice softened. She finally responded with movement, slowly attempting to sit up. Yusei reached behind her and gently supported, helping her get to her feet. She let out a quiet noise of disgruntlement before shaking her head.

"Y-Yusei…"

Her eyes finally opened and her head tilted so she was looking Yusei in the eyes. She smiled feebly at him and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you're alive…I thought I had lost you."

She pulled him in for a quick kiss before gazing out at the foreboding darkness.

"Are we…inside Momentum?"

"For a while I thought maybe this was what beyond the grave looked like," Yusei replied, "But, your guess is as good as mine. If that's where we are…"

He looked around anxiously.

"But, you shouldn't be here, Sidney."

"Neither should you. I came in after you because I intend to get you out."

Yusei shook his head.

"Sidney… you shouldn't… how are we supposed to get out, then?"

Sidney faltered, her expression turning grim.

"I…I don't know. But…I couldn't just stand by and watch you fall."

She felt Yusei firmly grab her by the arms, looking like he was holding back from being frustrated. Sidney pulled on his arms with her fingertips, looking up at him unflinchingly.

"You shouldn't have come in after me. Losing one of us is better than losing two. Especially…"

"Yusei, I refuse to lose any of the Signers. And I love you. What more reason do I need?"

He sighed.

"And that's why I wish you would have stayed behind. Because I can't lose you."

He started to sense a darker presence and Sidney could feel it too.

"We're not going to get anywhere arguing. Besides, I have a feeling things are about to get worse," He warned as suddenly the silence around them was broken by soft murmuring, followed by mournful, pitiful wailing.

"Come on," Yusei gently tugged on Sidney's hand, a gesture for the girl to follow him.

"What's going on? I can sense… this dread… this feeling of agony…"

As Sidney was speaking, several white figures started to wander out of the dark, walking sluggishly and jaggedly, as though having a desire to limp. They looked like they were made of mist, with empty faces and a body that was featureless.

"What are these things?" He wondered aloud. He reached out a free hand and touched one. Suddenly, his Signer mark began to shine brightly, and a vision flashed across his mind. In it, several people were falling into a chasm that was forming, down into the abyss to their deaths. Debris and a crumbling city surrounded the chasm, a city that Yusei knew all to well.

"These are…"

He turned to Sidney.

"These are spirits of people who died during the initial explosion. The one that happened from my father's project… They're… they're here…trapped… just like the souls of the Satellite being used to fuel the Earthbound Immortals."

Sidney gasped when she reached out and touched one herself, feeling the memories flooding into her mind.

"My…my god…you're right, Yusei. So…is this place… where some of the souls have been trapped?," She worried.

Before either one could come to a conclusion, Sidney's marks started to shine brightly as well. The white figures halted, their featureless faces turning towards Yusei and Sidney. A few of them started to walk towards them, the sounds turning into howls of anger.

"They… they can sense us through the power of the Crimson Dragon… or perhaps they touched our memories? I don't know what's happening."

One of them suddenly grabbed Yusei, pulling him away from Sidney.

"No! Let him go!"

However, a spirit grabbed her as well.

"Sidney!"

Yusei saw another vision, one of several people getting caught in the blast of Zero Reverse.

"They're angry… because of what happened with the project… with what happened with my father and the Goodwins…"

"Yeah? And my mother was the architect for the building, but that's her, not me. Just because you're related doesn't mean it's your fault. It wasn't even your father's fault… it was Rudger."

"Yeah, well I don't think it makes a damn bit of difference to them," he huffed pushing as hard as he could away from them to get to Sidney. He held out his hand, and Sidney tried to grab on, only to have the spirits rip him away again.

"Leave him alone!"

She tried to use her abilities, but other than a bright glow from her marks, nothing seemed to be happening.

"I…have no power here… I can do nothing…but... How?"

Suddenly, the darkness began pulling Yusei in, and the spirits were pushing his body down further into the abyss.

"Yusei!"

She felt her own body begin to sink, and the spirits pushing her down from above. She tried to push against the forces acting on her, as did Yusei. But, it seemed as though their efforts were futile.

However, as the darkness was at their shoulders, there was a sudden silence. A bright light shined in the darkness, causing the spirits to stand back. A deep voice called out, shunning the spirits and shooing them away.

"These people do not bear the sin you seek to absolve. Hurting them will not earn you your final rest. By doing them in, you take away the chance entirely. Now, be gone!"

The spirits vanished, leaving the two engulfed by the blinding light, the darkness melting away. Yusei and Sidney's bodies were pulled back out by an unseen force, and they found themselves standing on a plane of pure white. The two of them turned to each other, each wondering what had just happened. However, Yusei could swear the voice was familiar from somewhere, but who was it?

A silhouette of a man stepped out of the white approaching them as a figure of pure black. However, as it got closer, more features became discernible, such as the flowing of a coat, the outline of shows, and spiked hair.

"What are you two doing here?," the voice spoke again. They realized that whoever was approaching them was the one who was speaking.

"Thank you for saving us," Sidney thanked them, "We got here by accident. We need to find our way back but neither of us knows the way."

The figure came even closer, and Sidney saw a pair of striking blue eyes and tan skin. Yusei realized the form much resembled someone from the past, but he scarcely believed what he was seeing in front of him.

"…Father?!"

Dressed in a white lab coat was the figure of Yusei's deceased father, Hakase (Professor) Fudo.

"I am glad I got here in time, or the earth may very well have swallowed you up," the professor sighed, "But yes, I am here to guide you from this place. You should not be here. NEITHER of you."

Yusei started to approach him, his face showing pure awestruck bewilderment.

"How…can you be here? Are you alive? Are you a spirit trapped her as well?"

Yusei's father nodded slowly.

"I am no longer alive. I haven't been for some time, Yusei. But I have remained here, to look over those who have suffered because of the mistakes of my team. I will depart as they will, when the threat of the darkness we unleashed is averted."

"So…"

"I can lead you out, but I cannot go with you. Trust me, my son, this is not your place. There is much left for you to do, more people in your life to meet, and more experiences for you to have."

He turned to Sidney.

"I can say the same of you, Miss Clay-Jacques."

"Why is it that you can lead us out? And not one of the other spirits?," Sidney asked.

"As I said, I am looking after these poor people until their turmoil is put to rest. The details are unimportant. What is important is that you both return to the Satellite and write the wrongs of the evil that seeks to destroy everything," he explained.

"Not important? But…"

"Father…" Yusei hesitated.

"This is what must be done. I wish things were different, but this is something that cannot change. What has been done cannot be undone. But the future is still there for you. And the world is counting on you that all may have whatever the future may bring."

The light intensified, blinding the two of them once again. The professor began to disappear, and the whole of reality began to shift.

"Father!"

"Take care, especially you, Yusei."

…

Back at the old site of Momentum, several allies and friends of Yusei and Sidney were gathered around, fearing that they had lost both of them. Midori, Crow, Etsuo, Laura, Shinju, the twins, and Trudge, along with Cassandra, were huddled around the edge where the bridge had collapsed.

"We need to go. Your friends are probably trying to seal the other towers." Etsuo uttered regretfully. Midori shook her head.

"But, Grandpa! They can't really be dead! Not like this!"

Laura slammed her fist against a rock wall, tears streaming down her face. Shinju held her other hand, trying to comfort hurt.

"Dammit, Sid…"

"Hey, look!" Everyone heard Leo's voice pipe up with astonishment. Cassandra was the first to see particles of light begin to gather at the center of their small group. The particles began to shape into humanoid forms, and everyone suddenly realized what might be happening.

"Is that…?" Laura gasped.

"I think Yusei and Sidney are back!," Cassandra exclaimed.

"No way!" Trudge objected.

However, the light outlined their forms in mid-air, and soon it seemed to burst like shattered glass, revealing the forms of the group's lost companions.

"Way," Laura's eyes widened, tears still staining her face.

Yusei hit the ground first, with Sidney landing on top of him. He grunted from the sudden impact of the rocky surface. He noticed that his Signer mark was no longer glowing, and Sidney's had also stopped as well. He looked down noticing Sidney was shivering and her eyes were closed.

"Sidney. It's okay. We're back. Everyone's here."

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"…Guys?"

Before she could look down and comment on the awkward position she and Yusei landed in, she was scooped up by Laura in one of the tightest hugs she ever had in her life.

"Don't EVER do that again, Sid. We thought you two might be dead!"

Sidney could hear her best friend restraining sobs.

"It's okay Laura. I have no intention of that happening."

She laughed. Crow extended his hand to Yusei and helped him to his feet.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, Yusei."

"Well, I think I've seen just about everything now," Etsuo chuckled. Trudge was utterly dumbstruck by the whole thing. Midori smiled and laughed along with her grandfather. However, Cassandra seemed somewhat distant. She was glad the two of them were okay, but a part of her was thinking about Rudger, what he said to her. She wished it never had to come to this. What sort of plan did Goodwin have? Why did all of this destruction have to happen? And what was the point? Why was everyone swept up in all of this?

"Cassandra?" She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw it was one of the group, a boy who had been with the Oracle and Sidney's friend Laura before.

"You're…"

"Laura's boyfriend, Shinju. I'm mostly along for moral support and because Laura dragged my butt along for the ride…"

Cassandra nodded, acknowledging him.

"You don't look so good, are you going to be alright?"

Cassandra shook her head.

"It's going to take a while… but…I think…I hope I will be okay. I am not certain…"

He looked down at the old Momentum, spinning with its multicolored light.

"I noticed how you are Rudger interacted. Were the two of you close?"

Cassandra froze up for a moment or two. But, then she nodded solemnly.

"He meant a lot to me."

"Then, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. No matter what someone has done, it always hurts to lose somebody you care about," Shinju attempted to give her reassurance.

"We're all in this together. And somehow, someway, things are going to be put right."

As Sidney was being hugged by Laura, Yusei tapped the best friend on the shoulder.

"May I borrow Sidney?"

Laura laughed and released her friend.

"She's all yours, Yusei."

He then took Sidney's hands in his.

"Yusei…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yusei leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. Her face turned bright red, not expecting that particular reaction at that moment. She looked away, until he took one of his hands and cupped her cheek, turning her gaze back.

"We're almost through this. And… we're both okay." She smiled.

"I…I hope everyone will okay in the end."

"That is my hope as well," Yusei nodded. He released her then started to head down the tunnels back to where he parked his Duel Runner. Everyone began to follow, knowing the group was probably heading to wherever the next match was, and hopefully, the towers would be sealed before the sun set.

Otherwise, the fight for the world might be the fight to their deaths. And even though some thought they may not come out of this alive, all had a secret desire to see things through to the end. Sidney sensed that in their absence another Dark Signer had been defeated, meaning that only one remained. But, time was still the essence. And so, their fight for the future of the world would come to a close soon, one way or the other.

…

**Well, that's it for episode 62! Be sure to check out the next episode… hopefully… if I can finish it. Also, did anyone actually read the important announcement last chapter? If not, please take a few minutes to read it. Thank you for your support! See you next time! :D**


	64. Completion

August 2013

To the readers and followers of this story:

Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess began a little over four years ago, when I was still in high school. It was one of the first long running fan fictions I have written that managed to break beyond the confines of a beginning before being discarded for a new idea. I knew what the overall goal was for the story, though many of the details were unclear. I worked with readers to temper mistakes along the way, and had help and ideas from fellow writers, one whose story (A Futuristic Fairytale) came to coincide with this one.

I had set a deadline to complete this story by August 23, 2013. Sadly, that deadline has past, and that being said, I regret to inform any who have been following the story to this point, that this fan fiction has been permanently discontinued. No efforts to make a sequel or to continue the story are being made at this time. As of now, the "Legacy" has finished.

There are several reasons I set the initial deadline, as well as my following through with discontinuing this story (which I would care not to discuss, but if any truly want to know you may send me a message in private regarding the topic). I know it is unfair, and with being so close to the end it seems odd to stop here. So I will wrap things up by sharing what was intended to be my ending for this story.

The Rest of the Story would have gone as follows:

Misty and Akiza engage in their duel as in the 5D's anime, with very little change from the source material. The only difference is when Yusei confronts Sayer, Midori and Sidney are present and become involved in the struggle against the two. Sayer is eventually eaten by the Earthbound Immortal as in the Japanese version.

Everyone is transported to Goodwin's estate, and captures Sidney and forces her to swallow the magical poison Rudger had waiting for her. Everyone is shocked by his betrayal, especially Cassandra, who had been in Goodwin's care for quite some time. He reveals his true intentions, as well as Cassandra's role.

(It has been a while since I talked to the other author, for now this is what I was thinking.)

As in the anime, he wants to reshape the world after all the horrible events that happened to himself and his brother. To do so, he intends harness the power of the Crimson Dragon for himself, and offer the other signers as tribute to the king of the Netherworld. But, to do this, he must severe the connection between the Star Princess and the Crimson Dragon and kill Sidney, because the Star Princess has the capacity to prevent him from taking the Dragon's power for himself. Slowly, the poisons is sapping Sidney's life away and weakening her bond to the dragon. A visual representation coincides of her dragon (Lunar Solstice Dragon) appearing, its flesh beginning to grey and crack, blood seeping out of its wounds.

Goodwin says the king of the Netherworld will destroy the world. But, he can use the power of the Crimson Dragon to recreate the world in his image. And that is where Cassandra comes in. There is an ancient song of creation, and the song in combination with the power of the Crimson Dragon can bring life back to the world. Midori's abilities also play a role. He will be able to foresee the past, learning how to guide the world in the way he sees fit without the chance of an uprising.

One last battle breaks out between the Signers and Goodwin. Instead of a duel as in the anime, each Signer's dragon, as well as the non-signers signature monsters, are able to come and fight thanks to the Crimson Dragon, for it has chosen to resist Goodwin's wishes. The battle is intense, much damage is caused all around them. But, Jack and Crow's monsters, as well as the duelists themselves, are heavily injured during the fight. But, Yusei is able to transform his Stardust Dragon into Savior Star Dragon and defeat Goodwin's Earthbound Immortal. Then the Crimson Dragon takes the opportunity to finish off the king of the Netherworld.

As in the anime, Yusei meets Goodwin and Rudger inside the Crimson Dragon, where the two realize what wrong they have done. They restore the other Dark Signers to life as in the anime, but they are unable to prevent the effects of the poison of Sidney, and she is almost out of time. But, then they realize someone else may be able to save Sidney: Cassandra. Yusei returns, telling Cassandra that singing the song of creation will save Sidney's life. She sings, and the poison is halted. Sidney will live. But, there is still damage that cannot be undone. Because the poison wasn't treated right away, some of its effects cannot be reverse, even with the help of the song: namely the effect it has on Sidney's bond to the Crimson Dragon. The bond has been permanently severed- Sidney has lost all her abilities as well as her status as the Star Princess forever. She is now an ordinary human once more.

Goodwin and Rudger briefly appear, saying their goodbyes to Cassandra and everyone, before going on to wherever the destiny of their souls lies. However, they say that even though Sidney has lost her power and her status as the Star Princess, she can still be a unifying force to the signers if she can mature and become an effective leader one day alongside Yusei. But until then, it is up to Yusei to carry that burden alone.

There is an epilogue of sometime later. Repairs and being made, and a bridge between the Satellite and New Domino City is being made. Everything happens from there on to the end of the Dark Signer arc as in the anime, expect that things end with Yusei riding his Duel Runner to see Sidney and ask her if she still wants to marry him.

And that is the conclusion of Legacy of the Star Princess. I want to thank everyone for their support and for taking the time to read this far. I hope you enjoyed the story. If not, that's okay too. I know I can't please everyone and I could have done better. But, now this story comes to a close and there is nothing left for me to say.

Best Wishes,

AvatarofBahamut, Author of Legacy of the Star Princess


End file.
